Prince pas si charmant cherche Princesse
by Ore-sama-sama
Summary: Un Prince arrogant.Une lycéenne banale. Un pacte ancestral liant lieurs destinées malgré eux. Quand la haine fait place à l'amour au sein d'un mariage arrangé des temps modernes, ça donne ça! SasuHina au centre d'un "carré" amoureux! NaruHina, SasuIno
1. Rentrée des classes

_Disclaimer: les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas..._

_Ressemblances probable (et+/- volontaire) avec des kdramas_

* * *

.

**Chapitre 1. Rentrée des classes**

.

.

« Hinata ! Tu vas être en retard ! »

Encore sous sa couette, la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut (comme à son habitude).

« Non, papa ! Je me prépare déjà ! » mentit-elle, la voix encore enrouée.

A contrecœur, Hinata sortit de son lit douillet. Elle s'étira avec tant de force qu'elle crut se démettre les épaules, tout en ouvrant sa bouche pour bailler avec puissance. Elle se gratta la tête, les yeux mi-clos, et fit une inspection rapide de sa chambre, songeuse… puis soupira.

_Alors… c'est à sa que ressemble la chambre d'une lycéenne de Terminale ? _pensa-t-elle. Un peu nostalgique, elle se rappelait toutes ses années passées dans cet établissement, avec ses amis. Les batailles de papier mâché en seconde, les histoires d'amour avortées avant même d'avoir existé en Première… tout ça pour en arriver à ça… la Terminale : dernière ligne droite avant le saut dans le vide et la VIE. Elle bailla à nouveau, prête à se rendormir.

« HI-NA-TA ! » hurla son père en bas de l'escalier !

Elle écarquilla les yeux, près de l'infarctus.

« Ouiii ! Papa ! Je mets mes chaussures et je descends ! » dit-elle, mollassonne, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

.

.  
.

.

Définitivement en retard, Hinata enfourcha sa bicyclette, une antiquité rouillée léguée par sa mère et à laquelle elle tenait beaucoup, prête à traverser la ville de Konoha en vraie pilote de F1. Elle ajusta son casque de cyclique modèle, tira légèrement sur sa jupe d'uniforme, afin qu'elle ne se soulève pas à cause de la vitesse, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre chronomètre. _Ca va être serré… _pensa-t-elle. Son père la retint un instant.

« Hinata ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire. » dit-il en arrivant près d'elle, «Encore une année au lycée, et tu seras une jeune fille mure, prête pour… »

« Papa ! » Le coupa-t-elle. « Je vais être en retard ! »

« Hum. D'accord, j'attendrai ton retour. »

« Oui, s'il te plait. »

« Fais attention sur la route. » dit-il, mal à l'aise.

Sans attendre ses dernières recommandations, Hinata avait déjà dévalé l'allée de leur modeste résidence, s'engageant sur l'avenue principale de leur quartier. Chaque année, son père lui faisait un petit speech sur les responsabilités d'une adolescente, sur l'importance des études, l'image qu'elle devait avoir auprès des professeurs et de ses camarades… Son père se faisait du souci pour elle. Hinata, contrairement aux autres jeunes filles de sa génération, avait grandi sans sa mère. Elle n'avait pu parler de ses amourettes d'adolescente à personne. Le jour où son corps décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'avoir ses règles, elle dû y faire face toute seule, encore une fois, se persuadant à raison qu'elle n'allait pas se vider de son sang puis mourir. Elle avait du se débrouiller adolescente, et devenait une jeune fille un peu atypique. Et c'est ce qui inquiétait Hiachi, son père. Il rêvait d'un grand avenir pour elle ! C'est pourquoi, il l'avait inscrite, malgré ses faibles revenus, dans le lycée le plus prestigieux de Konoha, le lycée Noboka. Il avait espéré qu'en ayant les meilleurs professeurs, les meilleurs enseignements dispensés dans un cadre idéal, sa fille entrerait dans un moule doré.

Il avait tord.

Elle l'écoutait attentivement, certes, mais avait déjà abandonné tout espoir d'être l'élève modèle attendue depuis longtemps.

Dévalant les rues de Konoha à la vitesse fulgurante de 10 km/h, la pilote intrépide, Hinata Hyuuga, finit par arriver devant les grilles de son lycée à 8h00 tapantes. Ses fidèles amis, Sakura Haruno et Lee Rock, commençaient à s'impatienter de l'autre côté de la grille. Quand ils virent le vélo de leur amie s'engager dans le parking du lycée, au milieu des voitures de luxe de leurs camarades, ils soupirèrent de soulagement. La sonnerie de début de cours retentit.

« Allez ! » l'encouragèrent-t-elle.

Hinata descendit de son bolide, les jambes gonflées à bloc, et se mit à courir vers les grilles automatiques, qui commençaient à se refermer. _Arf, encore un petit effort !_ Maintenant dans la peau d'une grande athlète, elle piqua le sprint de sa vie, 50 mètres intenses en montée, qu'elle gravit avec peine.

La grille était presque fermée. Bien évidemment, elle n'était pas dotée d'un système redéclenchable ! Si ça avait été le cas, Lee aurait pu se jeter entre les grilles pour en redéclencher l'ouverture. A Noboka, l'heure c'était l'heure, et tout retard était sévèrement sanctionné, surtout (et même uniquement) s'il s'agissait d'élèves des classes moyennes de la société : c'est-à-dire, eux.

« Dépêche-toi Hinata ! Utatane va arriver ! » hurlait Sakura, le regard angoissé.

La jeune Hyuuga n'était plus qu'à quelques foulées de la grille, qui, quant à elle, ne lui laissait plus pour se faufiler qu'un intervalle de trente centimètres environs.

Certes, Hinata n'était pas grasse, elle était même menue du haut de son mètre59 et de ses 47kg toute mouillée. Mais l'affaire s'annonçait périlleuse. L'intervalle allait en se rétrécissant. Alors, dans un élan de désespoir, (qu'elle regretta la seconde d'après) la jeune lycéenne s'élança, les jambes en avant, s'imaginant sans doute athlète de saut en longueur.

Grâce à l'impulsion qu'elle avait prise, Hinata s'éleva d'abord, aidée par le vent. Elle passa ses jambes de l'autre côté de la grille, puis le bras gauche, puis le droit. Elle sourit, pensant être tirée d'affaire. Mais, à sa grande surprise, elle s'arrêta net, suspendue dix centimètres au-dessus du sol.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit-elle auprès de ses amis.

Lee ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à rire aux éclats quant à Sakura, elle ne lui répondit pas non plus, incrédule.

Hinata regarda dans son dos la grille s'était complètement refermée, emprisonnant entre ses deux battants dorés, le col de sa veste d'uniforme.

.

La deuxième sonnerie retentit, comme un glas mortuaire aux oreilles des trois amis.

.

« Oh non… » gémit-elle.

Lee s'arrêta de rire brusquement, et ravala sa salive. Sakura voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Sa gorge s'était asséchée soudain.

Dans la même angoisse que ses deux amis, Hinata se mit gigoter pour se défaire de sa veste. Mais elle n'y parvint pas.

« Venez m'aider ! » commanda-t-elle à ses amis.

Ceux-ci quittèrent leur état d'inertie, et se ruèrent vers elle, affolés. Sakura et Lee empoignèrent leur amie, l'aidèrent à se défaire de sa veste, non sans mal. Dans la confusion, Lee marcha sur les pieds de Sakura, qui poussa un cri de douleur.

« Argh ! Fais attention mono-sourcil ! »

« Désolé… » s'excusa-t-il, confus.

« J'ai une trace sur mes nouvelles chaussures maintenant ! » continua Sakura, prête à en découdre.

« Désolé, Sakura. Attends, je vais l'enlever. »

Lee s'agenouilla pour ôter la trace noire que ses semelles avaient laissé sur les chaussures blanches vernies de Sakura. Hinata le regarda avec un pincement au cœur. L'amour à sens unique : une idiotie pour Hinata, qui voyait son meilleur ami, épris de sa meilleure amie, elle-même éprise, comme toutes les filles du pays, de cet imbécile de Prince.

« Hé Oh ! » s'exclama Hinata, qui sentait déjà ses pieds gonfler. « Vous m'oubliez ? »

Lee et Sakura s'excusèrent, confus, et se concentrèrent à nouveau sur leur amie suspendue. Grâce à leurs efforts, et au prix de quelques d'égratignures, de nouvelles tâches sur les chaussures neuves de Sakura, et de réprimandes pour le pauvre Lee, ils réussirent à défaire Hinata de sa veste, qui tomba lourdement sur le bitume.

« Argh… » laissa-t-elle échapper, en frottant son derrière endolori.

« Pas le temps de s'apitoyer ! » s'exclama Sakura.

Et, sans plus attendre, elle empoigna Hinata et l'obligea à se relever. Les trois jeunes gens ramassèrent leurs sacs à dos et se mirent à courir vers le bâtiment des Terminales.

Noboka ne ressemblait en rien à un établissement scolaire traditionnel. Après les grilles impressionnantes de l'entrée, l'on découvrait une cours immense, bitumée afin que les voituriers puissent y déposer les élèves les plus illustres. Seuls les pauvres gens comme Hinata y allaient en vélo. Sakura, elle, avait réussi à se payer une voiture sportive d'occasion avec l'argent que ses parents avaient mis de côté, et dont elle disposait depuis ses 18 ans (qu'elle avait eut une semaine auparavant). Pour elle, paraître riche était plus important que s'assurer un bel avenir… Même Lee se faisait déposer en voiture, par son tuteur ! Évidemment, il ne s'agissait pas d'une voiture de luxe, mais d'un mini van ! Mais au moins, il arrivait sec en temps de pluie.

La cours centrale du lycée était parsemée de nombreux espaces verts, agrémentés de bancs et d'arbres de toutes sortes, sous lesquels les élèves aimaient à se retrouver pendant les interclasses. Aucun détritus par terre, aucune mauvaise herbe sur le gazon verdoyant.

Autour de cette vaste cours était érigés, en étoiles, les bâtiments de travail. Chacun d'eux étaient une merveille d'architecture, en pierre taillée beige, datant de l'époque Azuchi Momoyama (fin XVIème). Ils étaient immenses, rectangulaires. Le premier, sur la gauche en entrant, était consacré à l'administration. Le second, à droite, en face du premier, était dédié aux premières années. Il était séparé par une allée de cerisiers du bâtiment des secondes années, tout aussi imposant que lui.

Enfin, situé de l'autre côté de la cours, au bout de l'allée bitumée et entourée par de grands arbres à fleurs, trônait le bâtiment des Terminales, les dernières années, dont faisaient maintenant partie Hinata et ses amis. Ce bâtiment était beaucoup plus grand que les deux précédents. Non pas que le nombre d'élèves y soit supérieur, mais parce que pour être accepté en Terminale, il fallait payer des droits d'entrée dont le montant équivalait à dix ans de salaire pour un salarié moyen. Les résultats scolaires importaient peu en fait.

Les fenêtres étaient immenses, les sols marbrés, et d'immenses statues avaient vu le jour à l'entrée.

Hinata soupira intérieurement. Tout ce luxe… l'exaspérait.

Les trois amis étaient sur le point de gravir les marches de l'escalier en pierres polies, menant à la grande porte du bâtiment rénové. Ils les gravirent deux à deux. Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, ils crurent être sauvés. Lee, arrivé le premier, toucha à peine la grosse poignée argentée, que derrière eux, une petite voix haut perchée se fit entendre :

« Jeunes gens… »

Lee laissa échapper un couinement étrange.

« Où croyez-vous allez comme ça ? »

Hinata grimaça, et, incertaine, se retourna pour faire face à son destin, imitée par ses deux compères. En bas des escaliers, les bras croisés et le dos voûté, la surveillante en chef du lycée, Mme Koharu Utatane, les regardait avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

« Si près du but… » se lamenta Sakura.

S'en était fini…

.

.

.

.

A l'entrée de l'établissement afin que tout le monde puisse les admirer, appuyés sur leurs mains, les jambes tendus et l'arrière train en l'air, Hinata et ses deux amis retardataires purgeaient leur peine.

La jeune fille sentait tout son sang lui monter à la tête, et ses bras, qui supportaient le poids de son corps depuis plus de trois quart d'heure, menaçaient de plier et de la faire tomber à plat ventre sur le bitume. Elle recevrait alors un coup de bâton sur le postérieur, asséné avec plaisir par Utatane, qui rôdait tel un charognard, à l'affut de tout signe de fatigue de la part de ses proies.

Lee avait les fesses rouges, tant il manquait de force dans les bras. Sakura résistait assez bien. Quant à Hinata, elle avait déjà reçu quatre coups.

A bout de force, la jeune fille regarda son amie, au bord des larmes.

« Comment tu fais, Sakura, pour tenir aussi longtemps ? »

Le visage concentré, la jeune fille lui répondit les dents serrées.

« Je pense à mon prince ! Je dois être impeccable pour lui ! »

« Oh… »

Hinata soupira. Qui au monde méritait une telle admiration ? Personne ! Et surement pas ce fameux prince.

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, au grand soulagement d'Hinata et de ses amis. Leur calvaire touchait à sa fin. Ils avaient passé le plus gros ! Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à faire face aux railleries des autres élèves, qui, en sortant dans la cours, les trouveraient dans cette position plus qu'humiliante.

Ils ne se firent pas attendre. En moins de deux minutes, un attroupement se fit autour des trois amis.

« Ah ! regardez-les ! les trois souillions du lycée ! »

« Ouais ! Bien fait ! C'est pas votre place ici ! »

« (rires) Ta bicyclette a eut un problème, Hyuuga ? »

« Pas de mauvaises herbes ici ! Vermines ! »

Etc. Etc. Etc.

Certes, c'était pénible. Surtout pour Sakura, qui passait son temps à essayer de passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. Lee, quant à lui, se souciait plus de Sakura que des insultes qu'on lui lançait. Elle souffrait, alors lui aussi.

Hinata, en revanche, s'y était accoutumée. Tous ces enfants de riches les malmenaient depuis leur entrée dans ce lycée ! Ils n'étaient pas du même monde ! Au début, elle en avait souffert. Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, aurait tout fait pour avoir, elle aussi, une voiture de luxe, une grande maison, de l'argent à profusion.

Mais elle en avait fini avec le déni. Elle était en accord avec elle-même, en accord avec tout ce qu'elle avait toujours été : une jeune fille simple, réservée, issue d'une famille modeste, certes, mais droite et aimante. C'est ce qu'elle était, et les mécontents n'avaient qu'à maigrir !

Son année de Terminale, elle allait la passer en se faisant le moins remarquer possible. C'était sa principale résolution. Et ça s'annonçait plutôt mal…

Le brouhaha autour d'eux devenait infernal, et la foule ne cessait de grandir. _Encore deux minutes à tenir…_ s'encourageait Hinata.

« IL ARRIIIIIIVE ! » hurla une jeune fille dans la foule.

Alors, quelque chose d'étonnant se passa. Les centaines d'élèves agglutinés autour d'eux, se déplacèrent dans un même élan vers un autre point, à quelques mètres de là. Les filles hurlaient, gloussaient. Même les garçons étaient en extase.

Hinata tourna la tête, afin de comprendre la raison d'un tel engouement.

.

Une voiture arrivait.

.

Une grosse berline noire, aux vitres teintées noires. Sur le devant du pare-choc, deux drapeaux miniatures flottaient dans le vent : celui de l'empire du Japon, et celui des armes de Konoha.

La berline s'engagea dans l'allée bitumée du lycée, les élèves, situés de part et d'autre, lui faisant une haie d'honneur.

Toujours la tête en bas, Hinata grimaça. Pourquoi tant de fracas ? Elle tourna la tête et vit une armada de journalistes et reporters attendre devant le bâtiment des Terminales. _A quel moment sont-ils arrivés ?_ s'interrogea-t-elle. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait des journalistes dans l'enceinte de son lycée. Ceux-ci avaient l'air tout aussi excité que les élèves. La personne qui arrivait devait être vraiment importante…

La grosse berline noire alla terminer sa course devant le bâtiment fraichement refait des Terminales. Les cris se firent plus stridents. Les flashs des gros appareils photos des journalistes se mirent à scintiller. Le principal de l'établissement, Mr Sarutobi, était là lui aussi, se donnant des airs dignes, mais ne pouvant cacher son excitation.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la punition retentit.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez partir ! » lança Utatane, avant de se précipiter à toute jambe vers le bâtiment de Terminale.

Hinata, Lee, et Sakura s'exécutèrent, soulagés. Hinata ne quittait pas la scène des yeux, intriguée.

« C'est marrant ! J'aurai cru qu'elle pouvait voler, cette sorcière ! » se moqua Lee, amer.

Ni Sakura, ni Hinata ne relevèrent sa plaisanterie. Vexé, il marmonna quelque chose, avant de s'intéresser à son tour à l'attroupement autour de leur bâtiment.

Malgré leur intérêt, ils restèrent en retrait, surement par peur de mourir piétinés.

Hinata observa alors deux autres berlines, noires elle aussi, rejoindre la première devant le bâtiment des Terminales. En sortirent huit gaillards, tous gonflés à bloc, vêtus de costumes noirs et portant des lunettes noires. Deux autres, pareillement vêtus, sortirent de première berline. Alors, ils éloignèrent les élèvent agglutinés autour de la première voiture et formèrent une haie infranchissable, frayant un chemin étroit allant de la portière arrière de la voiture, à la porte d'entrée de l'établissement.

Alors, le chauffeur de la voiture en sortit, fit le tour de la berline, jusqu'à la portière arrière. Il l'ouvrit avec cérémonie. Alors, les journalistes se rapprochèrent, posaient des questions que personne ne comprenait tant le bruit autour était fort. Les gloussements, les cris, les pleurs, montèrent soudain en puissance. Il y eut un mouvement de foule que les gardes du corps eurent de la peine à contenir. L'attention de tous convergeait vers un point central.

« C'est qui ce type ? » demanda Lee.

« OH MON DIEU ! C'EST _LUI_ ! » Hurla Sakura en s'élança vers la foule.

Hinata frémit.

LUI.

_« Cette année, de lycée Noboka de Konoha est le siège d'un événement exceptionnel ! Son Altesse impériale le Prince héritier Sasuke Ushiha, effectuera son année de Terminale, non dans le Palais Impérial, comme de coutume, mais dans le prestigieux lycée de Noboka, à Konoha. Nous assistons à un événement his-to-rique mesdames et messieurs ! »_

Hinata regarda la reporter à côté d'elle, à l'antenne d'une grande chaine de télévision nationale.

Elle s'approcha de quelques pas, espérant en voir un peu plus. Mais elle était trop loin, et la foule était trop dense. Sans compter sa petite taille. Le Prince héritier ? Dans son lycée ? Se hissant désespérément sur la pointe des pieds, et étirant son cou au maximum, elle ne vit en tout et pour tout que la chevelure noire de jais de ce Prince, distinguant à peine sa silhouette au milieu de la foule qui l'entourait. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour saluer ses admirateurs, et ne releva pas les yeux du sol une seconde. Les mains dans les poches, en moins de trente secondes, il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment, suivi de près par ses gardes du corps.

Et ce fut fini.

En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, l'atmosphère électrique s'apaisa. Les journalistes remballèrent tout leur attirail, montèrent dans leurs fourgons, et sortirent de l'établissement les uns après les autres. Les élèves, qui l'espace d'un instant avaient mis de côté leur dignité pour hurler comme des otaries, ajustèrent leurs uniformes froissés, arrangèrent leurs coiffures.

Utatane ordonna de sa voix stridente à tous les élèves de regagner leurs salles de classes et tous s'exécutèrent.

« Viens, on y va ! » dit Lee à Hinata, tout en avançant vers le bâtiment des Terminales. "J'ai pas envie qu'elle me fesse encore!"

Il frémit à cette pensée. La jeune fille sortit de sa torpeur intérieure, et s'élança à la suite de son camarade.

_Un prince ? Dans ce lycée ?_ A cette pensée, un frisson la traversa. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais… sa résolution lui semblait encore plus difficile à tenir à présent.

.

.

.

.

En entrant dans sa salle de classe, Hinata esquissa un sourire. Enfin en terminale ! La dernière année avant le grand saut dans une vie trépidante et pleine de surprise ! La grandeur et l'élégance de la salle lui parurent un tantinet inappropriées pour une salle de classe destinée à des lycéens. Seul le grand tableau noir accroché au mur lui rappelait où elle était réellement.

Hinata alla s'asseoir à côté de Sakura, au premier rand, tandis que Lee préférait le fond de classe, afin de pouvoir somnoler à son aise. Tous trois étaient dans la section artistique de leur lycée. La plus dénigrée, évidemment.

Hinata et Sakura avait pour projet d'être stylistes, ce qui motivait leur décision d'appartenir à cette classe. Lee, quant à lui, n'était là que pour être avec Sakura. Hinata l'avait repris à plusieurs reprises, le sermonnant sur l'importance de son choix, qui aurait une incidence sur le reste de son existence… Mais rien n'y fit. Il devait protéger Sakura, ou plutôt, la surveiller !

Hinata sortit ses affaires de cours. Elle s'arrêta un entendant les gémissements de Sakura, sa voisine.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » 'l'interrogea-t-elle.

« Le Priince ! » elle renifla. « Il est pas dans notre claaasse ! Il est en section Science-Politique ! A l'autre bout du bâtiment ! On n'a pas du tout les mêmes horaires ! Ouiiiinnn ! »

Hinata étouffa un rire. Rien d'étonnant ! La section Science-Politique, à l'inverse de la leur, était la plus prestigieuse. L'élite du pays y était formée : fils et filles de grands entrepreneurs, d'ambassadeurs… et maintenant princes impériaux !

« Arrête de pleurer, Saku ! » La consola-t-elle.

Alors, Hinata balaya la classe des yeux et constata avec horreur, que toutes les filles étaient dans le même état que son amie. Toutes, sauf elle.

_Il est vraiment temps que je quitte ce lycée !_ pensa-t-elle.

Le professeur entra dans la classe, et instantanément, les élèves se levèrent pour la saluer. Ils s'inclinèrent tous en disant : « Bonjour, Sensei ! » Puis, se rassirent, après que leur professeur le leur ait permis.

Et sans plus tarder, ils se mirent au travail.

.

.

.

.

La première heure de cours passa relativement vite. Ils allaient apprendre de nouvelles choses, et cela réjouissait Hinata, avide de connaissance. Ils avaient les meilleurs professeurs, tous très compétents dans leur domaines, mais aussi dans la manière de l'enseigner.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, Sakura se tourna vers Hinata.

« Tu crois qu'il m'a vue ? »

« Mh ? Qui ça ? »

« Le Priiince ! Tu crois, hein ? »

Hinata se dit que l'année allait être bien longue et ennuyeuse à cause de ce trouble-fête.

« Oui. Bien sûr ! J'en suis certaine. » dit-elle à son amie.

N'importe qui y aurait décelé le mensonge, mais pas Sakura, qui gloussa.

« Merci ! Kyaaaa ! »

Hinata esquissa un sourire forcé.

« Bien ! »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'_IL _t'as remarqué ? Sakura la souillonne ! Laisse-moi rire ! Mouahahahah ! »

Hinata et Sakura se tournèrent. Une bande de filles les avaient encerclées. Elles étaient quatre, les bras croisés, à les regarder avec dédain : Mika, Prune, Ana et Tami, les quatre filles de quatre géants de l'automobile japonaise.

« Laissez-nous tranquilles ! » leur somma Sakura, excédée. « Bandes de filles à papa ! »

Hinata n'avait pas envie de s'en mêler. Elle voulait vraiment passer cette année dans la joie et la tranquillité, et ce, même avec le groupe des 4, qui les suivait depuis leur première année.

« Regarde-toi, et regarde ton amie ! » continua Prune, à l'adresse d'Hinata. « C'est quoi ces fringues ? Regard ton uniforme ridicule ! Non mais, c'est quoi ça ? »

_Ne réponds pas…_se disait Hinata. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle tienne sa résolution. Cette année était spéciale pour elle. La dernière.

A vrai dire, ne pas répondre n'était pas vraiment une épreuve. Hinata n'avait pas aussi fort caractère que Sakura. Elle était naturellement très réservée.

« Hinata a du style, contrairement à vous ! » rétorqua Sakura, voyant que son amie de réagissait pas.

Hinata regarda son uniforme. Elle l'aimait bien. A vrai dire, elle l'avait customisé elle-même. La jupe étant très courte, elle avait enfilé un legging noir opaque afin de cacher ces maigres gambettes. A ces chevilles, elle avait des guêtres en laine, une bleue et une rouge, surmontant des tennis noires. Sa chemise blanche, elle l'avait juste agrémentée d'un pin's, et sur la pochette de sa veste, elle avait cousue un lapin rose.

L'avantage d'être dans un établissement regorgeant d'enfants de riches, était que personne n'osait réprimander les élèves sur leur manière de customiser leurs uniformes. Evidemment, les autres le faisaient en y ajoutant du tissu de luxe, de la soie, par exemple. Hinata n'en avait pas les moyens, bien évidemment.

« Il est immonde ! »

« Personne ne peut porter ça ! » renchérit Ana.

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, elle prit un pot de peinture rouge laissé ouvert sur le bureau d'Hinata, et le renversa sur la chemise de cette dernière.

« Non ! » s'écria Hinata.

La bande de quatre amies se mit à rire aux éclats.

Hinata regardait son uniforme, décontenancée. _Oh non ! _se répétait-elle. Comment allait-elle enlever ces tâches sur son uniforme ? Dans un geste désespéré, elle tenta d'essuyer la peinture avec une feuille de papier, mais elle l'étala encore plus, et s'en mit sur les doigts.

Sakura la regardait, une main sur la bouche, l'air effrayé.

« Voilà ! Maintenant t'es belle ! » ricanaient les quatre lycéennes.

Hinata sentit les regards de tous ses camarades de classe se poser sur elle. D'un naturel plutôt discret, elle ne tarda pas à sentir ses joues s'empourprer, dévoilant sa gêne à tous ces moqueurs.

Alors, d'un bond, la jeune fille se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la salle en courant.

Ne prêtant garde personne, Hinata traversait les couloirs à toute jambes, la vue brouillée par quelques larmes qu'elle n'arriva pas à réfréner. Plus que d'être des larmes de tristesse, c'était des larmes de rage. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tous ces gosses de riches, n'ayant jamais rien fait dans leur vie, mais se croyant les maîtres du monde. Elle en avait assez de leur air suffisant, de leurs moqueries.

_Encore une année…_ se disait-elle. _Une année, et je ne les verrai plus !_

S'engageant dans un nouveau couloir, Hinata s'apprêta à tourner dans un angle serré, sans perdre de vitesse. Le sol marbré était glissant, tant il était poli. Ses chaussures bon marché, quant à elles, n'adhéraient pas aussi bien qu'elles auraient dû. Sans compter que sa vue était maintenant totalement voilée par les larmes.

Alors, l'inévitable se produisit…

Hinata trébucha. L'élan la propulsa, en l'air et en avant, sans qu'elle ne put l'empêcher.

« Aaah ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« ATTENTION ! » entendit-elle devant elle.

Dans un élan de survie, Hinata s'agrippa à la première chose qu'elle trouva devant elle, et qu'elle ne pu identifier. _Une colonne ? _Étrangement, la colonne tomba avec elle au sol, et Hinata s'écrasa sur elle de tout son long.

La jeune fille gémit, encore sous le choc de sa chute. Alors, elle sentit qu'on la poussait violemment en l'air. Elle atterrit sur son postérieur, une seconde fois.

« Aïe ! » laissa-t-elle échapper.

Elle essuya ses larmes avec le coin de sa veste, et regarda qui l'avait poussée ainsi.

Devant elle, allongé de tout son long sur le sol, un jeune homme gisait. Il était grand, élancé et athlétique. Ses cheveux noirs mi longs étaient ébouriffés. Certaines mèches retombaient sur son visage. Sa peau était pâle, sans défaut, ses lèvres étaient roses, fines, comme celle d'une fille. Etait-ce une fille ? Hinata se mit à douter.

Alors, la personne se redressa, et se mit sur ses jambes. Hinata, resta assise comme un pantin désarticulé. C'était bien un garçon. Il la regardait de ses yeux en amandes noirs, les sourcils froncés. Les traits de son visage étaient durs, d'une beauté glaciale. Hinata frémit. Elle baissa les yeux sur l'uniforme du garçon. Bien qu'un peu froissé, il était impeccable, sans compter une tâche rouge en plein milieu de la chemise auparavant blanche immaculée.

Hinata se crispa, honteuse. Elle baissa la tête, et constata avec horreur qu'une tâche de peinture avait aussi souillé sa chaussure gauche.

Autour d'eux, un attroupement s'était formé. Tout le monde chuchotait.

« Pst. Elle a frappé le Prince ! »

« Elle a voulu l'embrasser, et est tombé sur lui ! »

« Elle est folle ? »

« C'est qui elle ? Regardez ce qu'elle a fait au Prince impérial ! »

_Oh non…_ pensa Hinata en grimaçant. _Alors, c'est le Prince ? Pourquoiiii ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?_

Alors, après avoir maudit le jour de sa naissance et licencié son ange gardien, vraisemblablement incompétent, Hinata se mit à genou, la tête baissée.

« Excusez-moi, votre Altesse ! Je… je n'ai pas fais exprès. Je suis confuse ! Je vous prie de m'excusez. » Implora-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

Le Prince héritier, Sasuke Ushiha, la fixait de ses yeux noirs, rageurs. Il avait le souffle court. Devant lui, cette misérable fille implorant son pardon ! Il se sentait humilié. Humilié au plus profond de lui, et ne le supportait pas.

Hinata osa ouvrir un œil et regarder, à travers les mèches de ses cheveux, la réaction de S.A.I _(Son altesse impériale) _Sasuke. Il semblait s'apaiser, ce qui était bon signe. Alors, la rage contenue dans son regard disparut, et un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage.

Il ôta sa chemise, dévoilant un torse parfaitement dessiné, parfaitement lisse. Les filles qui s'étaient attroupées se mirent à hurler d'admiration. Hinata, quant à elle, ferma les yeux. Sasuke fit une boule de sa chemise sale, et la jeta avec mépris au visage d'Hinata, qui ne bougea pas. D'ailleurs, son manque de réaction l'agaça davantage.

« Chemise. » dit sèchement S.A.I Sasuke, en tendant la main dans le vide.

Alors, aussi rapide que l'éclair, un jeune homme de la même corpulence que lui ôta sa chemise et la lui tendit. Sans un mot de remerciement, et sans quitter Hinata des yeux, Sasuke l'enfila. Il la boutonna lentement, ce qui électrifia davantage l'atmosphère. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il ne quittait pas Hinata des yeux.

Alors, sa chemise enfilée, il fit un pas vers elle, les mains dans les poches.

« Toi. » lui dit-il.

Tremblante, Hinata releva la tête, et le regarda.

« Huh ? »

Il fit un pas de plus, et avança son pied gauche plus près d'Hinata.

« Lèche-la. »

_QUOI ?_ Hinata frémit. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, attendant de sa part un signe, trahissant une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Lui, ne sourcilla pas. Il était très sérieux, au contraire.

Hinata se leva alors, les sourcils froncés. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et tendit un doigt menaçant vers le jeune impertinent.

« Hey ! Je me suis excusée ! Alors arrête ça ! Ca ne marche pas avec moi ! C'est pas parce que t'es né dans la bonne famille que ça te donne un quelconque pouvoir sur moi ! Tu me donne envie de vomir avec tes airs supérieurs ! Alors, toi et ta bande de lèches-bottes, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Espèce de b****** ! »

C'est ce qu'elle aurait dit, si elle avait eut plus de caractère et une once de folie en elle.

Au lieu de ça, elle resta bouche bée, à le regarder.

« Si tu veux que j'oublie cet incident, lèche, et fais disparaître cette tâche ! » Répéta-t-il, toujours impassible.

"Mais... c'est de la peinture..."

.

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Hinata, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. _Il veut que je lèche sa chaussure… Il est malade ?_ Mais c'était le Prince héritier. LE PRINCE HÉRITIER. Il était capable de la rayer de la carte, elle et toute sa famille, s'il le souhaitait. Elle était vraiment mal tombée. Que fallait-il faire ? Ce Sasuke était surement capable de la faire renvoyer du lycée aussi. C'était impensable. Son père s'était saigné pour payer les frais d'inscription. Sa famille s'était endettée jusqu'au cou pour lui permettre de recevoir cette éducation, pour lui permettre de réaliser ses rêves.

Ça la révoltait de savoir qu'un être aussi vil que celui qui se tenait devant elle, soit capable de balayer sa vie entière sur un coup de tête.

.

Après tout... elle avait droit à la dignité, elle aussi...

.

Mais... il ne s'agissait plus d'elle.

.

.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, Hinata s'approcha de Sasuke. Elle s'appuya sur ses mains, puis se courba, lentement, rapprochant sa bouche de la chaussure gauche. Elle sortit sa langue.

« Arrête ! » ordonna quelqu'un dans la foule.

Hinata s'arrêta nette, le bout de la langue à quelques centimètres à peine de la tâche de peinture.

Tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers une autre jeune fille. Élancée, mince, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, ramenés en queue de cheval, et de grands yeux bleus. Elle était très belle.

En la voyant, S.A.I Sasuke perdit instantanément de sa désinvolture. Ses traits s'adoucirent.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, Sasuke ? » le réprimanda-t-elle.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas.

"C'est que..."

La jeune fille n'attendit pas le reste de l'explication de Sasuke, et posa son regard sur Hinata, toujours agenouillée.

« Relève-toi ». Lui dit-elle.

Hinata rangea sa langue et s'exécuta. Cette fille avait vraiment beaucoup de charisme. Et, plus étonnant encore, elle semblait avoir de l'influence sur le Prince Sasuke.

La sonnerie de fin d'interclasse retentit avec fracas. La jeune fille blonde regarda une dernière fois Sasuke, l'air déçu, puis s'engagea dans le couloir menant aux salles de classes. La foule autour d'eux commença, elle aussi, à s'éparpillée. Hinata eut dans l'idée dans faire de même, mais le regard terrifiant de S.A.I Sasuke s'était à nouveau posé sur elle. Elle resta sur place, pétrifiée.

Sasuke, déjà près d'Hinata, s'approcha davantage, pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il était grand, et elle petite, se qui l'obligea à lever la tête pour le regarder. Mais quand son regard croisa celui, menaçant, de Sasuke, elle baissa les yeux.

« La prochaine fois que tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, tu le regretteras. » murmura-t-il à la manière d'un sociopathe.

.

Puis, il s'éloigna à son tour.

.

Hinata, quant à elle, resta crispée. Il était vraiment terrifiant.

C'est Sakura qui la sortit de sa pétrification, en lui arrachant la chemise que Sasuke lui avait jeté au visage.

« Kyaaaaa ! C'est SA chemise ! » criait-elle, en la reniflant.

Hinata était pensive.

« C'était qui, la fille ? »

Sakura grimaça.

« Ah, elle… » dit-elle avec dédain. « C'est Ino Yamanaka, la fille de l'ambassadeur japonais aux États-Unis. Sa famille est très proche de la famille impériale, ce qui lui donne une longueur d'avance sur moi ! Ts.»

_Ino Yamanaka_… répéta Hinata.

.

.

.

La fin des cours arriva à point pour Hinata, qui ne supportait plus les moqueries de ses « camarades ». Elle et ses amis se dirigeaient déjà vers la sortie de l'établissement, à pieds au milieu du défilé de voitures toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres, quand elle s'arrêta soudainement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Hina ? » l'interrogea Lee.

« J'ai oublié ma veste en cours ! » dit-elle. « Attendez-moi, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Et elle s'échappa en courant. Elle remonta l'allée bitumée à toute vitesse, gravit les marches de l'entrée et pénétra dans le bâtiment. A nouveau, elle gravit les marches de l'escalier menant au premier étage, et traversa le long couloir débouchant sur l'aile ouest à toute allure. Par chance, la porte de sa salle de classe n'était pas fermée, et sa veste était toujours sur sa chaise. _Qui aurait l'idée de voler ma veste, ici ? _songea-t-elle. _C'est plutôt moi qui serais tentée…_

Sans attendre, elle enfila sa veste d'uniforme, et entama le chemin retour, décidant de couper par l'aile est, réservée aux études de sciences politiques, afin de gagner du temps.

Mais, alors qu'elle passait devant une des salles de classe, elle surprit une conversation des plus surprenantes.

« Épouse-moi. » entendit-elle.

Hinata s'arrêta net. Trop curieuse pour résister à la tentation, elle s'approcha de la porte entrouverte d'où provenait les voix. Par le trou de la serrure, elle vit les deux protagonistes et se figea : Ino était debout près de la fenêtre, les bras croisés. A côté d'elle, assis sur un pupitre de classe, S.A.I Sasuke la regardait.

Hinata eut des réticences à rester. La menace proférée par ce même Sasuke, trois heures auparavant dans les couloirs, était encore fraiche à son esprit. Mais l'attraction était trop grande.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? » demanda Ino.

« Epouse-moi, Ino. » répéta Sasuke. « Je veux me marier avec toi. »

« Sasuke… tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. » dit-elle. « Tu n'es pas sérieux, et tu le sais ! Tu fais ça uniquement parce que… parce que tu as atteint la majorité et que… »

«… et qu'en tant qu'héritier du trône impérial… je dois me marier et donner au pays une image de stabilité, et à la famille impériale une espérance… de longévité. » récita-t-il.

Il avait un air triste au visage, ce que remarqua Ino. Elle se radoucit.

« Je suis désolée, Sasuke. » soupira-t-elle. « Mais je dois refuser. T'épouser…ce serait comme jeter mon avenir, et tous mes rêves à la poubelle ! Je veux vivre par moi-même, je veux être avocat internationale et pas… princesse ! Je ne rêve plus de ça. Je ne suis plus une petite fille. Et puis… je n'ai pas envie de porter atteinte à notre amitié ! Or, devenir mari et femme, y a rien de telle pour détruire une relation comme la nôtre !»

Sasuke ne chercha pas à la convaincre davantage. Il se leva doucement, et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

« Tu sais que c'est ta dernière chance ? » dit-il après un long silence.

Nouveau silence.

« Je le sais. »

Hinata en avait assez entendu, et commença à s'éloigner de la porte à reculons. Mais, maladroite, elle s'emmêla les pieds et trébucha. Elle s'écrasa au sol dans un grand bruit.

« Qui est là ? » demanda Ino, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Sans attendre, Hinata se releva, tourna les talons pour courir vers la sortie.

« Hey ! Toi ! »

Hinata se figea, de dos.

« Mais… c'était toi tout à l'heure ? » demanda Sasuke, qui avait rejoint Ino sur le seuil de la porte.

Hinata était maintenant découverte. Cependant, elle ne comptait pas affronter une nouvelle fois le regard assassin de Sa Majesté Sasuke. Alors, sans se retourner, elle déguerpit à toutes jambes.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Voilà le premier chapitre d'une histoire de prince pas très charmant, et d'un princesse malgré elle ! J'attends de voir si le début plait avant de me lancer dans la suite, parce qu'elle s'annonce longue et pleine de rebondissements ! **_

_**Sur ce… à vos reviews, please !^^**_


	2. Joyeux anniversaire!

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_^^

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 2**** : Joyeux anniversaire !**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Cette première journée de cours avait été éprouvante. Enfin arrivée chez elle, Hinata gara sa bicyclette dans le jardin, côté rue, et poussa un profond soupire.

« Et 1 jour ! 1 ! » s'encouragea-t-elle, victorieuse.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle passa la porte de chez elle, le torse bombé.

« Je suis rentrée ! »

Un silence sidéral suivit son entrée. La lycéenne fronça les sourcils, interrogative.

« Papa ? Hanabi ? »

Mais ni son père, ni sa sœur ne lui répondirent. _Tiens… c'est étrange…_ Elle s'avança vers la cuisine : personne. Intriguée, elle décida d'aller à l'étage : peut-être s'étaient-ils réfugier dans une des chambres ?

Hinata monta les marches de l'escalier en bois grinçant deux à deux, et arriva à l'étage.

« Pap… »

« Chuut ! »

Hinata tourna la tête. Une oreille collée contre la porte du bureau de leur père, Hanabi lui fit signe de se taire. Elle avait encore son sac d'école au dos, et n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ôter ses chaussures.

« Hanabi » chuchota Hinata « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Viens écouter ! » lui répondit sa petite sœur, toujours à voix basse.

Poussée par sa curiosité légendaire, Hinata s'approcha à pas de loup. Elle parut hésiter un court instant, mais ne tarda pas à imiter sa sœur, et à coller une oreille contre la porte du bureau de leur père.

« _Non…. Non vous ne pouvez pas ! »_

C'était son père. Il discutait vivement avec un homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

_ « Hiachi… vous savez parfaitement que nous sommes en droit de le faire ! Vous devez à la banque plus de 200 000 yen. _

_ « Je sais je…je vais payer ! »_

_ « Huh ! Bien évidemment que vous allez payer ! D'une manière ou d'une autre ! »_

_ « Laissez-moi encore un peu de temps… »_

_ « Vous en avez eu assez ! »_

_ « S'il vous plait ! J'ai deux filles… »_

Silence.

_« Je vous laisse trois jours ! Après quoi, nous serons dans l'obligation de saisir tous vos biens. Y compris cette maison. »_

Hinata en eut le souffle coupé. _QUOI ? _Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qu'elle venait d'entendre que déjà, les bruits de pas s'approchaient de la porte.

Hanabi, plus réactive que sa sœur ainée, l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina jusque dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elles, et attendit que les bruits de pas s'éloignent avant de respirer à nouveau. Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Alors ? Cette rentrée ? »

Hinata ne lui répondit rien. D'une part, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. D'autre part, parce qu'en parler maintenant lui semblait inapproprié. Apparemment, Hanabi ne se rendait pas compte de la gravité de la situation. _La maison…_

Contrairement à ce que son ainée semblait croire, sa jeune sœur mesurait bien la gravité de la situation familiale. Mais elles étaient différentes : depuis toujours, on avait mit la pression sur Hinata. Maladroitement, son père mettait ouvertement tous ses espoirs en elle, ce qui lui pesait. Et pour ne rien arranger, leur mère mourut et la jeune adolescente endossa une charge supplémentaire sur ses frêles épaules.

.

Ceci expliquant cela, Hanabi, bien que consciente de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, n'en fut pas bouleversée. C'était comme si Hinata avait amorti le choc, tel un bouclier humain devant elle. C'était toujours comme ça. Elle se contentait de regarder sa sœur en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, impuissante.

Hinata n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses esprits. Elle ignorait que les problèmes d'argent de sa famille étaient si importants ! Elle ignorait que son père devait affronter les huissiers, les supplier de lui laisser plus de temps pour les rembourser. Elle se leva soudain, sortit de la chambre et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Haletante, elle trouva son père assis sur le sofa, la tête dans les mains. Instantanément, Hinata sentit une boule lui nouer la gorge.

« Otousan… » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu supplier qui que ce soit. L'image qu'elle s'était faite de son père, était celle d'un géant, invincible, qui même en cas de tempête, comme pour la mort de leur mère, ne s'effondrait pas, mais était capable de porter sa famille à bout de bras.

Silencieuse, elle s'approcha de lui et mit une main sur son épaule.

Elle savait que tout ce qui leur arrivait était de sa faute, et de ce satané lycée. Elle n'était pas dupe.

« Papa ? »

Il sursauta et se tourna pour la regarder.

« Hinata ? Tu es rentrée ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Sa fille fut surprise de le voir sourire, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux l'inquiétude qui le tiraillait. _Toujours égal à lui-même_ pensa-t-elle. _Toujours à chercher à ne pas l'inquiéter. _

« Oui, je viens d'arriver ! » mentit-elle.

« Alors ? Cette rentrée ? Comment sont tes camarades de classes ? »

Elle grimaça. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'évoquer cette journée, ni avec son père, ni avec personne. Et puis, c'était le cadet de ses soucis à présent ! Elle savait que dire la vérité n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire ! Il allait s'inquiéter :

« _Ecoute papa, le lycée pour lequel tu t'es endetté afin que je reçoive un enseignement potable, et bien, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine ! Tous les élèves sont des fils à papa méprisants, tous ! Ils me persécutent depuis le début ! Heureusement qu'il y a Saku et Lee ! Mais Saku n'est plus elle-même quand elle passe la grille du lycée, quant à Lee, il se fait marcher dessus sans broncher, tous les jours ! C'est simple : UNE ANNÉE DE PLUS ET JE POSE UNE BOMBE !»_

« C'était bien ! Ils sont tous très charmants ! »

Son père sembla la croire sans difficulté. Elle s'en étonna.

« Oh ! Tu vois, finalement ! Tu as fini par t'y faire ! » se réjouit-il.

Elle se força à sourire.

« J'ai entendu dire que Son Altesse Impériale Sasuke-sama faisait sa rentrée à Noboka aujourd'hui aussi ! »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » s'étonna Hinata.

« On ne parle que de ça à la télé ! » Cette nouvelle semblait vraiment l'enchanter. « Alors ? Comment il est en vrai ? Hein ? Tu as pu l'approcher ? »

Son père, pourtant très discret, se changea en adolescente pré pubère en évoquant le Prince. Décidément, Son Altesse avait une Aura particulièrement impressionnante !

_« Tu sais papa, j'ai eu la chance de le voir de très près ! Ta fille est une catastrophe ambulante, mais ça, tu le sais déjà ! Elle a donc renversé Sa Majesté Sasuke dans les couloirs du lycée. Ce que tu ne sais pas en revanche, et ce qu'ignore aussi tout le pays, c'est que ce « Prince » n'est qu'un pauvre et misérable insecte orgueilleux ! Il considère tout les êtres humains comme ces jouets ! J'aimerai qu'il se change en cafard afin de pouvoir l'écraser moi-même comme la vermine qu'il est ! Mouahahahah (rire maléfique) »_

« Oh. Oui. J'ai pu l'approcher. C'est quelqu'un de très charmant lui aussi ! »

Ça lui faisait mal à la gorge de complimenter ce soi-disant souverain. Mais la situation était déjà bien assez grave pour en rajouter ! Elle n'aimait pas les drames.

Hiachi esquissa un large sourire satisfait. On aurait dit que ce que venait de lui raconter sa fille illuminait sa journée, qui avait bien mal commencé.

Il se leva, et posa ses deux grandes mains velues sur les épaules de sa fille. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'Hinata ne supportait pas, sans savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, c'était bien les poils ! Qu'ils soient sur les mains, les pieds, le dos, sous les aisselles … elle les avait en horreur ! _Arghh_. Elle frémit, et se concentra sur le visage de son père pour ne pas déglutir.

« Hinata, je suis fière de toi ! Je sais que je peux compter sur toi… »

_Outousan…Ne dis pas ça !_

« Non ! Non ! » protesta-t-elle. Elle prit une profond inspiration avant d'ajouter : « Je… je vais faire mes devoirs ! »

Et, sans plus attendre, elle tourna les talons et monta en vitesse à l'étage.

.

.

.

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre, et s'appuya dessus.

_Trop d'émotions… !_

Tout le monde comptait sur elle. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait ! Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment digne de confiance. Ses résultats scolaires étaient plutôt moyens, elle n'était pas une grande sportive. A sa décharge, elle savait dessiner… avait beaucoup d'imagination aussi ! Mais il fallait le dire, ces résultats en Arts de la mode n'était pas non plus faramineux !

Son esprit divagua et lui servit une image de S.A.I. Sasuke-sama. Mh. Elle ferait bien de se tenir à carreaux à partir d'aujourd'hui. Son avenir, et celui de sa famille en dépendait. Il était exclu qu'elle retourne vadrouiller dans l'aile Est du bâtiment ! Croiser une nouvelle fois ce Sasuke-sama pourrait s'avérer fatal pour elle. Penser à son visage froid et à ses yeux assassins lui glaça le sang. Elle frissonna.

_Beaucoup trop d'émotions !_

.

Elle soupira, écraser sous le poids du monde.

_.  
Arf… les devoirs vont attendre !_

Et, après avoir jeté son sac à dos dans un coin de sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit.

.

.

.

Allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix, Sasuke Ushiha-sama ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Le regard fixé sur le lustre perché quinze mètres au-dessus lui, il cherchait dans l'obscurité quelque chose pouvant l'apaiser. En vain.

Il se mit sur un côté.

Cette journée ne s'était pas trop mal passée. En tous les cas, mieux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Il se tourna à nouveau.

Ino était dans sa section. Elle était aussi dans sa classe. A vrai dire, le chargé des relations externes du palais en avait touché deux mots au Proviseur avant la rentrée. Ce n'était donc pas une surprise pour lui.

Il grimaça.

Ino n'avait pas semblé très enchanté de ce « hasard ». Sans doute savait-elle, qu'il n'y avait aucun hasard là-dedans. Après tout, elle le côtoyait depuis assez longtemps pour comprendre que ce que Sasuke-sama veut, il l'obtient, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Alors, le jeune homme sentit de l'angoisse monter en lui, sans qu'il n'en su l'origine. Il chercha dans sa mémoire.

Ino s'était mise en colère contre lui. Il se rappelait son regard déçu, quand elle le dépassa pour aller en cours. Qu'est ce qui avait déclenché cette colère ? Il fouilla encore dans ses souvenirs.

_Ah oui…c'est vrai. _

Il se souvint. Sa chute. La peinture sur ses vêtements. Sur sa chaussure. Il tressaillit au souvenir de l'humiliation qu'il avait ressentie alors. Tel était, à ses yeux, l'inconvénient d'intégrer un établissement scolaire, aussi select soit-il. Ils étaient pleins de gens inutiles. Certains rebus de la société arrivaient malgré tout à s'y frayer un chemin ! Il fallait qu'il en touche deux mots au Proviseur. Durcir les conditions d'accès lui semblait primordial afin que son année se passe dans de bonnes conditions.

« SA MAJESTE L'IMPERATRICE _KŌGŌ HEIKA_ _(appellation pour l'impératrice) _! » entendit-il crier dans les couloirs.

Sasuke se redressa. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez ! » ordonna-t-il.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, son protocole, Mr. Hiagui, s'exécuta. Il fit la révérence et informa le jeune prince d'une chose qu'il redoutait déjà.

« Pardonnez-moi votre Altesse ! Sa Majesté Kōgō Heika votre mère est en chemin pour vous voir. »

Sasuke grimaça. A contrecœur, il sortit de son lit haut perché et enfila son peignoir en soie rouge, avec sur la poitrine, brodé de fil d'or, les armes de sa famille mêlées aux symboles de l'Empire.

« SA MAJESTE L'IMPERATRICE KŌGŌ HEIKA, ENTRE ! »

Et, sans attendre son approbation, elle entra.

Encore vêtue de ses habits impériaux, Mikoto regarda son fils, surprise.

« Vous ne faites pas la révérence ? »

La mâchoire serrée, il s'exécuta.

L'impératrice fit signe à ses gens de la laisser seule avec son fils, ce qu'ils firent sans broncher.

« Prince Sasuke, j'ai à vous parler. »dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Sasuke se releva de sa révérence, l'air agacé. Il n'avait pas envie d'une énième discussion concernant l'Empire, ses responsabilités etc. etc. Il aurait voulu penser à des choses plus communes pour quelqu'un de son âge. Aux filles. Au lycée. Il y était parvenu, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de sa mère.

« De quoi sa Majesté (_Kōgō_) veut-elle me parler ? »

Pas de familiarité entre membres de la famille impériale. Mais à la grande surprise de son fils, Mikoto alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, et l'invita à l'y rejoindre. Intrigué, le jeune prince s'exécuta. Ça faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi près l'un de l'autre.

Mikoto prit un temps de réflexion. Elle se demandait sans doute par où commencer. Le regard perdu de son fils n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle décida de commencer simplement par des évidences.

« Sasuke, vous êtes le Prince Héritier de l'Empire. Vous savez ce que cela veut dire ? Quand votre père le _Tennō Heika _le décidera, ou quand la mort l'emportera, c'est vous qui monterez sur le trône et qui serez le chef de cet Etat ! »

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il savait que ce n'était que l'introduction.

« Sasuke. » reprit Mikoto. « Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'en tant que tel, et… sachant l'état de santé de votre père le Tennō… il est temps d'assurer l'avenir de la famille impériale. »

Elle s'arrêta une seconde fois, troublée. Sasuke savait ce qui causait tant d'inquiétude. Son père, le Tennō Heika Fugaku Ushiha, était la proie de violents maux de tête. Si ce n'était que ça. Malheureusement, ces mêmes symptômes avaient conduit à la mort de son frère ainé, Shōwa Tennō Teyaki Ushiha, 11 ans auparavant.

Mikoto se reprit.

« Vous vous rappelez de la conversation que nus avons eue la semaine dernière ? »

Sasuke acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête. Il laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur. Comment aurait-il pu oublier la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, et qui scella son avenir encore un peu plus ?

« Comment… Comment aurai-je pu l'oublier ? »

Malgré sa sévérité habituelle à l'égard de son fils, Mikoto s'attendrie légèrement devant son désarroi.

« Avez-vous une alternative à nous proposer, à moi et à votre père ?

Sasuke repensait à sa conversation de la veille avec Ino. _Epouse-moi…_ Il avait espéré qu'elle aurait accepté. Ce n'est pas qu'il l'aimait, ou du moins, il n'en savait rien. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est qu'il était bien avec elle. L'épouser elle était donc préférable à l'autre alternative qui s'offrait à lui: épouser une parfaite inconnue! Il aurait alors eu le sentiment, au moins une fois, d'avoir un pouvoir sur sa vie, même infime. Au moins celui de décider de la personne qu'il appellerait sa femme et avec laquelle il aurait des enfants. Mais non, il n'en avait aucun. Chaque jour un peu plus, il se sentait poussé vers un avenir tout tracé, quasi transcendant.

« Non. » dit-il, après un long silence.

« Bien. Vous savez donc ce que ça signifie ? »

« Je le sais. Qu'il en soit fait selon votre volonté, Kōgō. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'impératrice se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais, sur le point de sortir, elle s'arrêta.

Sasuke ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il avait les yeux dans le vide.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. » ce tutoiement soudain fit frémir Sasuke. « Tu as l'impression que tout t'échappe. Mais c'est le lot des gens de notre rang. » Son ton se durcit soudain. « Vous n'êtes pas comme tout le monde ! Alors faites vous à cette idée ! Vous êtes le Prince héritier, le futur Tennō de ce pays. Ne l'oubliez jamais. »

Sasuke grinça des dents, tant sa mâchoire était crispée.

« Ouvrez! » ordonna Mikoto à ses gens.

« SA MAJESTE L'IMPERATRICE KŌGŌ HEIKA ! »

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant elle, afin qu'elle n'ait pas à en toucher la poignée, puis se refermèrent.

.

Sasuke se leva à son tour, la gorge nouée. Il fit d'abord les cent pas dans sa large chambre, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il en écarta les lourds rideaux afin de contempler le paysage.

.

Il faisait nuit noire, mais les lumières des habitations luisaient dans le noir. Comme lui, certaines personnes ne dormaient pas encore. _Comme moi…_

Mais cette pensée fut rapidement chassée par l'écho des paroles de Mikoto, plus puissantes :

_Vous n'êtes pas comme tout le monde ! Alors faites vous à cette idée ! Vous êtes le Prince héritier, le futur Tennō de ce pays. Ne l'oubliez jamais. _

D'un geste rapide et précis, il referma les rideaux.

.

Il fallait qu'il se fasse à cette idée.

.

.

Mikoto entra dans la majestueuse chambre conjugale, tracassée par la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son fils.

A sa grande surprise, son époux ne dormait pas, mais l'attendait, inquiet. Il debout au milieu de la pièce, l'air songeur.

Intriguée elle aussi, elle s'approcha.

« Tennō… vous ne dormez pas encore ? »

Le Tennō Heika Fugaku, leva se retourna pour faire face à sa femme. Elle pu lire sur son visage l'inquiétude, comme s'il était en proie à un combat intérieur.

« Non, je… je réfléchissais. » dit-il de sa voix rassurante.

Mais cela ne suffit pas à berner sa femme qui savait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Tennō… je vois bien que quelque chose vous tracasse… » osa-t-elle.

Se voyant démasqué, Fugaku esquissa un sourire forcé.

« Effectivement. On ne peut rien vous cacher, chère Impératrice. »

Mikoto sourit brièvement à la plaisanterie de son époux. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus près de lui.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » Puis de rajouter. « Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le Prince Héritier ? »

Le Tennō se vit une nouvelle fois devancé, et ne pris pas la peine de la contredire. Au lieu de cela, il sortit un objet de la poche de son habit impérial, et le tendit à sn épouse. Mikoto tendit la main et réceptionna l'objet en question. Elle l'observa, intriguée : il s'agissait d'un médaillon. Probablement fait d'or, il tenait dans la paume de sa main. Il avait la forme de la rosace impériale à 16 branches. Cependant, elle n'était représentée qu'à moitié car le médaillon était coupé en son milieu. Mikoto l'examina avec plus d'attention : il avait été sectionné de manière grossière.

« C'est… »

« La rosace impériale. » continua Fugaku. « Elle appartenait à mon père, le défunt Tennō. Il l'a d'abord donnée à mon frère, mais quand celui-ci a succombé à sa maladie, c'est moi qui en aie hérité. »

Mikoto regardait son époux, silencieuse.

« En me la léguant, mon père m'a raconté l'histoire de cette moitié de rosace. Une histoire qui ne signifiait pas grand-chose pour moi… jusqu'à présent. »

Mikoto ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Elle regarda à nouveau le médaillon : il était très beau, marqué par le temps, ce qui lui donnait du caractère.

« Et… quelle est cette histoire ? » demanda-t-elle.

Fugaku maqua une pause. Il regardait l'horizon, l'air grave.

« Mon père… a fait la guerre alors qu'il n'était encore que Prince héritier. Vous l'ignoriez ? Moi aussi… C'est étrange… » Fugaku marqua une pause, pensant au nombre de choses qu'il ignorait sur son défunt père.

« Enfin », reprit-il, « toujours est-il que durant cette guerre, il mena une bataille des plus périlleuses près du Mont Fuji. Là, il fut grièvement blessé sur le champ de bataille. Mais… un frère d'arme, un certain Haruto Hyuuga, lui sauva la vie, au péril de la sienne. A partir de ce moment, les deux hommes, déjà très proches, devinrent inséparables. »

Mikoto semblait intriguée.

« Haruto Hyuuga… »répéta-t-elle. « Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu au Palais… »

Fugaku regarda sa femme.

« Il n'en n'a pas eut l'occasion. La mort de mon grand-père obligea mon père à abréger son service militaire afin de se faire sacrer. Les obligations de l'empereur, celles d'Haruto, firent qu'ils ne se revirent plus. »

« Oh… et… que vient faire cette rosace dans l'histoire ? »

« J'y viens. » continua l'Empereur. « Avant de se quitter, mon père, désirant honorer son ami issu d'un milieu populaire, lui fit une promesse. La première fille qui naîtrait de sa descendance directe serait promise au Prince hériter, sous réserve que l'un et l'autre l'accepte. En gage de sa promesse, le tout nouveau tennō donna la moitié de la rosace impériale à son ami, et conserva l'autre. Il lui donna aussi l'anneau impérial qu'il portait au doigt. »

Mikoto fronça les sourcils, interrogative.

« Mais… pourquoi cette histoire ressort-elle maintenant ? Vous m'avez épousé… »

« Mon défunt père n'a eut que des garçons. J'étais le prince héritier. Il a donc fait rechercher son ami afin de pouvoir accomplir sa promesse et unir leurs familles. Mais lui aussi, n'a eut que des garçons. Ce qui m'a permis de vous épouser, vous, Mikoto. » expliqua Fugaku, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Mikoto le regardait de ses yeux en amandes. D'abord confuse, quelque chose se passa en elle. Elle posa les yeux sur la demi-rosace qu'elle tenait dans sa paume, puis les reposa sur son époux, lucide.

.

Elle comprit.

.

« J'ai fais faire des recherches. » reprit Fugaku. « Le fils d'Haruto Hyuuga vit ici. Et… il a eut deux filles, dont l'ainée a l'âge du Prince héritier. » Il regarda sa femme dans les yeux. « Il me revient de faire en sorte que la volonté de mon défunt père soit respectée. »

Mikoto frémit.

« Je sais qu'il est encore jeune. Mais, compte tenu de mon état de santé… je me dois, en tant que Tennō Heika, d'assurer à mon pays un avenir radieux. Et c'est ce que je ferais. Vous comprenez, n'est ce pas ? »

Mikoto acquiesça. Elle avait essayé de donner une chance à son fils de pouvoir épouser celle qu'il aurait choisie. Or, il n'avait pas pu saisir cette opportunité.

Elle regarda le médaillon.

Elle avait cependant espéré, en tant que mère, avoir une influence quant au choix de la princesse et future Kōgō. Elle aurait choisie une fille de bonne famille, bien élevée, digne de porter la couronne et capable de tenir un pays. Or, par cette promesse qu'elle devait honorer, ce pouvoir lui été retiré.

.

Elle serra le médaillon dans sa main.

.

Pour la première fois, elle aussi, était impuissante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Le soleil se leva sur la maison des Hyuuga. De l'air frais passait par la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hinata, qui dormait encore.

La porte grinça. Quelqu'un pénétrait dans sa chambre, à pas de loups. Mais trop fatiguée par les événements de la veille, elle n'entendit rien. Le bruit de ses ronflements gras couvrait celui des pas qui s'approchaient doucement de son lit.

Deux personnes se penchèrent sur Hinata, si près, qu'elle put sentir leur souffle sur son visage pâle.

Tirée de son sommeil, elle entrouvrit un œil.

.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRE HINATA ! » hurlèrent les visiteurs.

Hinata sursauta. Elle écarquilla les yeux, paniquée.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » dit-elle, haletante.

Aux pieds, de large sourire aux lèvres, se tenaient son père, et sa sœur. Ses deux amis quant à eux, étaient penchés au dessus d'elle.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir 18 ans ? » demanda ce dernier, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

« Rhoo tais-toi ! » grogna Sakura, angoissée.

Chaque année, il posait cette question et chaque année elle lui répondait la même chose : rien, évidemment. Mais cette année était spéciale !

« Hé bien… » réfléchit-elle. « Je suis majeure ! » s'exclama-t-elle en leva les bras au ciel.

Tous l'acclamèrent en poussant des cris de joie.

Son père s'approcha alors d'elle, un gros gâteau à la crème dans les bras. Hinata s'en lécha les babines, tant il était appétissant. De grosses fraises, un coulis de fruits rouges, des copeaux de chocolat… et dix-huit bougies en guise de couronne.

.

Avant de souffler, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et croisa les doigts. Puis, au bout de cinq secondes d'intense concentration, elle rouvrit les yeux et souffla ses bougies.

.

Les yeux avides, Lee s'approcha de son visage, manquant de renverser le gâteau au passage.

« Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est ce que t'as souhaité ? » demanda-t-il.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche pur répondre, mais Sakura la devança.

« Imbécile ! » Elle donna une tape rageuse sur la tête de Rock Lee. « Elle peut pas le dire, sinon son souhait ne se réalisera pas ! »

« Oh… » laissa échapper Lee, en se frottant derrière la tête.

.

Ainsi réunis, ils s'assirent tous en tailleur sur le sol de la chambre et partagèrent le gâteau. C'était un moment de joie, de détente, comme Hinata les aimait. Lee et Sakura n'arrêtant pas de se chamailler. Hanabi leur raconta des blagues, toutes plus douteuses les unes que les autres, sous le regard réprobateur de leur père. Et Hinata riait à gorge déployée, manquant de s'étouffer avec la crème du gâteau. Elle déballa les cadeaux et découvrit avec impatience ce que chacun lui avait offert : Des sous-vêtements coquins de la part de Lee (_Mouarf…)_, un collier et des boucles d'oreilles de la part de Sakura,rien de part de sa jeune fauchée, et enfin, un kit de dessin professionnel de la part de son père.

« Wouah, Papa… » s'extasia Hinata. « Il est magnifique… »

Magnifique, en effet. Il était d'un gris métallique orné de fresque rose fuschia Il était plein de crayons, et de matériel professionnel de graphisme. Il devait être cher aussi. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en songeant aux sacrifices constant que faisait son père.

« Fais tout pour réaliser tes rêves ! Deviens une grande styliste ! »

Rien ne semblait pouvoir entacher cet état de grâce général, pas même Lee, qui renversa le contenu de son verre sur la moquette de sa chambre.

.

Malheureusement, ce qu'avait redouté secrètement Hinata arriva, plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait pensé :

.

« Allez ! » s'exclama Hiachi. « Il est temps pour vous d'aller en cours ! »

_Arf…_

.

.

.

La journée de classe d'Hinata se déroula comme toutes les autres, rien ne semblait avoir changé autour d'elle: les autres étaient toujours aussi gonflés d'argent et d'orgueil. Cependant, son anniversaire avait mis Hinata d'humeur joyeuse. C'était comme si un bouclier de paix et de bonheur l'entourait, protégeant son atmosphère personnelle des assauts extérieurs.

Ainsi, souriante, elle parcourait les couloirs un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » lui demanda Sakura, les yeux ronds.

Hinata prit une profonde inspiration, comme en plein air.

« J'ai 18 ans ! »

« Et alors ? Moi aussi j'ai 18 ans ! Et je ne souris pas béatement comme toi ! »

Hinata préféra ne pas répondre à son amie. Son bouclier invisible la protégeait même des provocations de Sakura ! Quel exploit !

« Où est Lee ? » demanda Hinata pour changer de sujet.

« Oh… si tu savais à quel point je m'en moque ! »

« Sakura… »

Elles tournèrent à l'angle d'un couloir, s'engouffrant dans l'ail Est du bâtiment.

« Non, c'est vrai ! » continua Sakura. « J'ai remarqué que notre relation est beaucoup moins conflictuelle quand on se voit presque pas ! »

Hinata esquissa un sourire.

Les deux jeunes filles longèrent la rangée des casiers, passèrent devant la fontaine à eau.

Sakura s'interrogea.

« Mh… où on est là ? »

« Je sais pas trop… » lui répondit Hinata en regardant autour d'elle.

Le sourire d'Hinata s'effaça soudain pour laisser place à une grimace, quand elle reposa son regard devant elle.

Son bouclier protecteur disparut lui aussi tout à coup, la laissant en proie à la dure réalité. Elle était glaciale, comme le regard de celui qui se trouvait devant elle.

Elle frissonna. Sakura gloussa.

Il était là, entouré de sa garde personnelle, de quelques amis, et bien sûr, de ses fans. Majestueux, il était droit, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon bleu marine. Il avait laissé le dernier bouton de sa chemise ouvert, accentuant la longueur de son cou, soutenant son visage pâle et parfait. La veste bleue marine de son uniforme était cintrée sur la taille, et épousait les mouvements désinvoltes de son corps alors qu'il marchait.

« KYYYYAAAAA » hurla Sakura en l'apercevant.

Bien évidemment, son hurlement attira l'attention de Sa Majesté Sasuke, qui tourna la tête vers elles. Son regard noir croisa celui, nacré, d'Hinata.

« IL ME REGARDE ! » s'exclama Sakura,

Hinata se figea. Il la regardait, elle. Sa chair le poule et les frissons qui la parcouraient en étaient la confirmation.

_Oh non…_

Alors, comme si sa vie en dépendait (et c'était bien le cas), Hinata fit un demi-tour sur elle-même, et s'enfuit à travers les couloirs.

.

.

Pendant sa course, elle entendit Sakura l'appeler. Mais elle ne pouvait pas y retourner ! Il fallait qu'elle tienne sa résolution. Et elle ne comptait pas avoir d'ennui avec le Prince héritier du pays. Où irait-elle se cacher alors ? A l'étranger ? Bien trop peureuse pour ça ! Et qu'adviendrait-il se sa famille ? Son père serait surement pendu ! Non… crucifié ! Non, pendu, puis crucifié!

Elle frissonna.

Et, descendant les escaliers du hall à grande vitesse, elle heurta quelqu'un qui montait, et se retrouva sur son postérieur (ça devenait une habitude.) _Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Utatane…_

_.  
_

« Argh… » gémit la personne.

.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Hinata se releva et alla se penché sur la personne qu'elle avait heurté, confuse. Avec soulagement, elle constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Utatane, mais d'un élève.

« Oh, excusez-moi ! Je ne vous avez pas vu ! » s'excusa Hinata.

Le jeune homme se redresse. Il épousseta son uniforme, et remis en place ses cheveux blonds cendrés.

« Ce n'est rien ! » dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres. « Et toi, tu n'as rien ? »

Hinata fut surprise. Et bien, la dernière fois qu'elle avait renversé quelqu'un, l'accueil fut quelque peu différent…

« Heu… non, non. Tout va bien. » répondit-elle, embarrassée.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés esquissa un nouveau sourire, qui plissa ses grands yeux bleus en demi-lunes. Il avait le teint hâlé, quelques tâches de rousseurs sur les joues, et il se dégageait de lui une incroyable sympathie. Il était très beau.

« Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Je suis nouveau ici. » dit-il.

« Oh… » laissa échapper Hinata, en regardant derrière elle.

Elle était distraite, plus préoccupée à vérifier que Sasuke n'ait pas envoyé une bande de gros bras à sa poursuite, que par ce que lui disait le jeune homme. Lui, l'observait, amusé.

Alors, semblant entendre les hurlements hystériques se rapprocher du hall, elle courut vers la sortie et disparut dans la cours.

.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire. Cette fille était vraiment surprenante !

Et il aimait être surpris.

.

Il leva les yeux vers l'escalier, entendant les cris et acclamations venant de l'étage.

Le Prince héritier marqua un arrêt brusque en voyant le jeune Naruto en bas des marches. _Que fait-il ici?_

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, seuls au milieu de la horde humaine.

Puis au bout de quelques secondes, Naruto salua Sasuke de la main, un sourire aux lèvres, auxquels le jeune Prince ne répondit pas.

.

.

.

Dévalant à toute vitesse la pente qui menait à son pâté de maison, Hinata poussa un soupire de soulagement en apercevant sa maison. Un profond sentiment de paix l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle s'en approchait. C'était son havre de paix.

.

.

Arrivant près de la clôture blanche, elle marqua un arrêt brusque. Deux voitures étaient garées dans l'allée. Deux grosses berlines noires aux vitres teintées.

La conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre son père et le mystérieux homme la veille revint à sa mémoire.

On voulait lui prendre sa maison…

.

Prise de panique, Hinata laissa tomber son vélo dans l'allée et se précipita dans la maison.

« Papa ! » cria-t-elle en entrant.

Haletante, elle pénétra dans le salon, et s'arrêta net. Il était là, assis sur un fauteuil, en face de deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tous deux étaient vêtus de costumes noirs, de chemise blanche et de cravates noires. Ils avaient l'air grave.

Hinata regarda son père. Lui aussi était grave, même préoccupé. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda la jeune fille à son père.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas.

.

Il tenait dans ses mains deux drôles d'objets : un médaillon. Ou plutôt une moitié de médaillon. Il avait aussi une grosse bague ancienne, en or, très belle, sur laquelle étaient imprimés les symboles de l'Empire.

.

« Assied-toi, Hinata. » lui dit Hiachi, après un long moment de silence.

Hinata s'exécuta, crispée. Ca paraissait vraiment grave…

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » répéta-t-elle.

Son père évita une nouvelle fois sa question, mais fit signe à un des hommes de parler, ce qu'il fit sans broncher.

« Mademoiselle Hyuuga, « commença-t-il. « Nous sommes agents de sa Majesté le _Tennō Heika_ Fagaku Ushiha. Sa majesté nous a demandé de venir vous trouver, afin de vous faire part d'un fait vous concernant… »

_Oh non…_ se dit Hinata._ Ce Sasuke m'a vraiment dans le nez ! Ce n'était qu'une petite chute après tout… ! Et il en fait une affaire d'Etat !_

Elle baissa la tête, contrariée et honteuse. Son père devait être au courant. Voilà pourquoi il avait l'air si préoccupé. Elle s'en voulait de lui causer tant d'ennuis…

.

Elle revoyait le visage de Sasuke… glacial. Alors ce n'était pas qu'une apparence. Ce Prince était réellement sans cœur ! Un orgueilleux sans cœur ! Il voulait sans doute qu'elle paie pour sa maladresse !

Quoi qu'il en fût, elle devait épargner son père.

« Oui… je sais de quoi il s'agit. Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas la peine de mêler ma famille à cette histoire. Je vous en supplie… laissez mon père en dehors de tout ça ! »

Hiachi la regardait avec des yeux ronds, tandis que les deux hommes en noirs s'interrogeaient eux aussi.

« Hinata… tu es certaine que tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? » l'interrogea son père.

Hinata acquiesça d'un hochement de tête timide. Puis, elle regarda les deux hommes avec le plus de détermination possible.

« Que veut-il ? J'accepte toutes ses conditions. » ajouta-t-elle.

_Des heures de travaux d'intérêt général ? _

_Des excuses publiques ? _

_Travailler en heures supplémentaires au Palais Impérial ?_

Quelles que soient les conditions du Prince pour qu'elle retrouve la paix, elle les accepterait avec dignité. Ou plus ou moins…

« Mademoiselle… je crois que vous vous méprenez sur nos intentions… » en conclut un des deux hommes. « Je crois en fait que vous ne mesurez pas l'importance de… »

Tous regardaient Hinata avec confusion, les regards incertains.

La jeune fille, quant à elle, s'évertuer à garder un peu de contenance ce qui s'avérait être très difficile. Les mains jointes sur ses genoux, elle les serrait comme si elles contenaient quelque chose de précieux. Or, c'était pour en cacher la moiteur aux yeux des deux agents impériaux.

La tête baissée, elle secoua négativement la tête. Elle devait supporter les conséquences de ses actes, aussi _importants_ soient-ils.

« Hinata… » reprit son père.

« Je sais ce que je fais, papa ! » le coupa-t-elle.

« Je ne crois pas… »

« Si, papa ! » insista-t-elle.

« Hinata… si tu accepte…tu sais ce que ça voudra dire ? »

« Je suis une adulte, Otousan… enfin presque… » dit-elle, incertaine. « Et… en tant que tel, je dis assumer moi-même mes responsabilités. »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Hiachi scrutait le visage de sa fille, à la recherche d'un indice : plaisantait-elle ? Etait-elle devenue folle ?

Mais rien de tout cela ne lui apparut. Elle était… sérieuse. Et il ne pouvait pas le concevoir.

« Hinata ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on prend à la légère ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! C'est très sérieux ! »

« Je ne suis plus une gamine ! » s'écria la jeune Hyuuga, excédée par les remontrances de son père.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qui t'arrivera si tu suis ces hommes ? »

.

A mesure qu'ils échangeaient, le ton de la conversation montait en puissance.

.

« Non ! Mais toi non plus ! Qui peut savoir à part Sasuke ! »

« Quoi ? TU L'APPELLE DEJA PAR SON PRENOM ? »

« Oui ! Pourquoi ? Il est comme toi et moi ! »

« TU N'ES PAS ENCORE MARIEE AVEC LUI ! »

« QUOI ? HEIN ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTE! »

.

« Je savais bien que tu ne comprenais pas… » s'exclama Hiachi, plus calme. « SI TU SUIS CES HOMMES, TU ACCEPTES DE DEVENIR L'ÉPOUSE DU PRINCE HÉRITIER DE L'EMPIRE, SA MAJESTÉ IMPÉRIALE SASUKE USHIHA. »

Hinata le regardait, comme pétrifiée, la bouche ouverte.

Hiachi prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, avant d'ajouter.

« Tu deviendras la Princesse héritière du trône impérial, Hinata. Si tu acceptes… »

« Qu-Qu-Qu… Quoi ? Hein ? QUOI ? Si j'accepte quoi ? » bégaya-t-elle.

C'était comme une explosion nucléaire dans sa tête, comme une rave-party entre ses neurones, qui aurait mal tourné. Hinata ne sentait plus ses pieds, ni ses mains. Elle était debout, mais se sentait planer dans les airs, nauséeuse.

Son père fut rassuré de voir qu'elle n'avait effectivement pas comprit l'enjeu de ce rendez-vous. Apaisé, il s'assit sur le fauteuil duquel il avait bondit en entendant les propos de sa fille ainée.

Il regarda les objets qu'il tenait dans ses mains, puis les présenta à Hinata, qui tentait de se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas folle à lier.

« C'est… c'est une longue histoire. Une histoire de pacte entre deux amis, que mon père m'avait raconté bien quelques temps avant sa mort, juste après que ta mère et moi nous soyons mariés… » commença-t-il. « Je croyais que ce qu'il me racontait n'était qu'une l'histoire abracadabrantesque d'un vieil homme sénile ! Mais non. Hinata… je viens d'apprendre qu'il ne délirait pas ! Ce pacte… a bien existé. »

Hinata comprit, au regard grave de son père, qu'elle ne pourrait certainement pas écouter le reste en étant debout sans danger. Ainsi, elle s'assit lentement à côté de son père, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

.

_Qu'allait-t-elle entendre ?_

_._

« D'après ce pacte, Hinata, toi et le Prince héritier êtes promis l'un à l'autre. Acceptes-tu d'épouser le Prince héritier, Sasuke-sama ? Acceptes-tu de devenir la Princesse Impériale, Hinata ? »

.

_Hein ?_

.

* * *

_**Voilà le 2**__**ème **__**! Ne soyez pas avares de REVIEWS, je les attends avec impatience ! J'aime les lire, et ça me motive, alors n'hésitez pas à faire des remarques, commentaires etc ! **_


	3. Le pacte

**_Merci à tous les reviewers!_**

**_Les "anonymes" (pas loggés xD): Bunny, Fafah, Maida, Angelwhitelys, Lunia55, Emi-chan !  
_**

**_Cygne-au-lunette: ouiiii! je vois qu'on a les mêmes sources! ^^C'est Gong qui m'a donné la trame de base, mais bon, je vais y mettre d'autres choses ^^_**

**_Merci à tout le monde! j'ai pas le temps de répondre à tout le monde, (plus de batterie dans 10 min et pas de chargeur!) è_é je le ferai dans le prochain chapitre, promis! ^^_**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3 : Le pacte**

**.**

**.  
**

Hiachi prit le temps d'expliquer à sa fille tous les aspects de se pacte, qui liait sa destinée à celle du Prince héritier Ushiha. Il ne voulait pas qu'un seul détail reste dans l'ombre, et ce, afin qu'Hinata puisse prendre une décision éclairée, rationnelle.

Cette dernière l'écoutait avec attention, ses grands yeux laiteux presque sortis de leurs orbites. Pendant les deux heures que dura le récit détaillé, Hinata garda la bouche ouverte et ne sembla même pas cligner des yeux. Elle était pétrifiée.

Il régnait un silence de plomb dans la pièce. Les deux hommes en noirs écoutaient eux aussi le récit de Hiachi, apportant de temps à autre quelques rectifications ou détails supplémentaires. L'un d'eux se chargeait de guetter la l'attitude d'Hinata, à la recherche d'un indice quant à la décision qu'elle prendrait.

Alors, Hiachi acheva le récapitulatif du pacte et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Hinata, toujours pétrifiée.

L'un des hommes en noirs s'éclaircit la gorge, sortant Hinata de ses pensées.

La jeune fille regarda son père, puis les hommes, puis Hanabi qui s'était cachée dans un angle du salon.

Puis, soudainement, elle éclata de rire.

« (rires) Merci ! C'était vraiment drôle ! » réussit-elle à articuler. « C'est quoi, une blague ? C'est pour mon anniversaire ? Tu t'es dis que ça serait marrant ? Oh non ! Attend ! C'est un canular télévisé ? Surprise, surprise ? »

Hinata se mit sur ses pieds et commença à inspecter la pièce à la recherche d'une caméra cachée.

« Hinata… Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ! » insista son père.

Mais elle continuait à inspecter la pièce, comme une automate.

C'en était trop pur Hiachi.

« Hinata ! » s'écria-t-il, excédé. « C'est très sérieux ! »

La jeune fille se stoppa net. Elle se retourna et regarda son père, puis les deux hommes. Ils étaient toujours assis, le regard grave. Personne ne riait (à part elle). L'atmosphère était toujours aussi tendue. Elle attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires en espérant qu'une foule débarque dans le salon avec des caméras en s'écriant « Surpriiiise ! »

Mais personne ne vint.

C'était donc sérieux.

Malgré les preuves, Hinata ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée. Son cerveau bloquait, quand elle essayait d'envisager que tout ça soit bien réel.

« Je dois donner une réponse ? Moi ? »

Son père acquiesça.

« Le pacte ne vaut que dans la mesure où toi et le prince consentez à l'honorer. » expliqua-t-il une seconde fois.

_Ouf ! Me voilà rassurée…_

« Et… qu'en pense Sasuke ? Enfin je veux dire… son… son Altesse ? »

_Arf _! Elle ne s'habituerait donc jamais à devoir autant de respect à cette ordure !

« Son Altesse le Princesse héritier se pliera à la volonté de son aïeul. » répondit un des deux hommes.

Cela étonna Hinata. Alors ce petit orgueilleux pouvait se montrer docile ?

Un frisson la parcourut. Les yeux noirs de Sasuke lui revinrent en mémoire. Ils étaient décidément trop effrayants pour qu'elle puisse imaginer devoir les voir tous les jours ! Et cet air supérieur constamment sur son visage. Cette froideur, cette arrogance…

« NON ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Tous sursautèrent devant tant de rage.

« Comment ? » bégaya un des hommes.

« Non, je refuse ! » répéta Hinata. « Je ne veux pas qu'on dicte ma vie à ma place ! Surtout en ce qui concerne mon mariage ! D'abord… je ne veux pas me marier ! Mais… si jamais ça devait arriver… je ne choisirai surement pas son Altesse d'arrogance Sasuke ! Alors… non merci. Vous pouvez aller lui dire ma réponse ! Je ne changerai pas d'avis ! »

Tous regardaient Hinata avec surprise. Cette dernière commençait d'ailleurs à perdre en assurance… Elle croisa les bras pour que personne ne se rende compte qu'elle tremblait.

« Tu en es sure ? »

Hinata acquiesça.

Alors, Hanabi déboula devant elle, et l'observa avec curiosité. Elle posa une main sur son front, comme pour prendre sa température.

Hinata eut un geste de recul, et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait au juste.

« Hinata ! Réveille-toi un peu ! C'est pas un rêve ! On te propose juste d'épouser le _Prince_ héritier ! De l'Empire ! De devenir _princesse_ ! De vivre dans le _Palais impérial _! De te coucher à côté de Sasuke-sama ! Aaaaahh ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Tu as vu son visage parfait ? Son corps parfait ? On te donne l'opportunité de te marier avec LA PERFECTION ! Oh mon Dieu ! »

Elle faillit défaillir, mais Hinata la rattrapa.

« Je sais mais… c'est rien de plus qu'un mariage arrangé ! »

« Hé alors ? » s'indigna sa sœur. « Je peux prendre sa place ? Après tout, on a le même sang dans nos veines ? » demanda-t-elle aux hommes en noirs.

« Non… le pacte stipule bien que le prince héritier épousera la première fille de la lignée Hyuuga à partir de votre grand-père. La première. Votre sœur. »

Hanabi refoula un sanglot. Elle regarda sa sœur avec colère : la vie était vraiment trop injuste. La mâchoire serrée, elle quitta la pièce en courant.

Rien de mieux pour mettre Hinata mal à l'aise. _Bien ! Je me sens coupable maintenant !_

Mais elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Ça non !

.

Les deux hommes se levèrent, prêts à partir. Ils avaient accompli leur mission, mais repartaient avec un sentiment d'inachevé, et d'incompréhension. Jamais, ô grand jamais, ils n'auraient soupçonné un refus de sa part.

Toutes les jeunes filles du pays rêvaient sans doute de se voir offrir une telle opportunité. Mais pas elle !

Penser qu'Hinata Hyuuga puisse ainsi mettre sa dignité en berne pour un peu de luxe et d'honneur, c'était mal la connaître ! Elle était une jeune fille simple et droite, et comptait bien le rester.

.

Ils étaient encore en train d'essayer de comprendre la jeune fille, quand on frappa à la porte.

« Excusez-moi » leur dit Hiachi en allant ouvrir.

Hinata se retrouva seule avec les hommes en noirs.

Ils se regardaient, puis la regardaient, comme on regarderait un être venant d'un monde parallèle où il est normal que les jeunes filles pauvres refusent d'épouser le prince héritier d'un empire puissant.

Hinata elle, regardait ses pieds, le visage crispé. _Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à me regarder comme ça ?_

Des vois se firent entendre dans l'entrée.

« _Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! »_

_ « Hiachi… faisons en sorte que tout se passe bien… »_

Hinata reconnut cette voix.

_ « J'aurais dû avoir 1 jour supplémentaire ! »_

_ « J'aurais bien voulu, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide. »_

Alors, un homme entra dans le salon. Il était petit… enfin, légèrement plus grand qu'Hinata. Il était gringalet, avait une calvitie sur le sommet du crâne, comme un moine, mais avait un visage mesquin, de petits yeux bridés.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil en voyant qu'il y avait du monde dans la pièce, directement suivi par quatre hommes bâtis comme des armoires à glace.

« Oh… » s'étonna le petit homme. « Navré de perturber cette réunion. »

Il regarda Hinata, qui détourna les yeux.

« Ca ne prendra qu'un instant. » continua-t-il.

Puis, il fit signe à ses quatre compères, qui s'empressèrent de se disperser dans la maison.

« Prenez le moins de chose possible ! » leur recommanda-t-il. « Mais des choses qui ont de la valeur. »

Hinata releva les yeux et regarda son père. Il était à l'entrée du salon, droit comme un piquet, le regard lointain, comme détaché de la scène.

Hinata, elle, était en plein dedans ! Elle aurait voulu le secouer, lui dire de défendre leurs biens et leur maison.

« Otousan… » l'interpella la jeune fille.

Mais Hiachi restait de marbre. Il ne sourcilla pas, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Les hommes en noirs regardaient la scène, légèrement gênés. Ils ne quittèrent pas leur place, au milieu du salon, tandis que les quatre armoires à glace passaient tout au peigne fin.

Hinata ne savait pas quoi faire. Si son père n'avait pas réussi à les en empêcher, que ferait-elle, elle ? Elle pensa à leur sauter dessus. Mais renonça vite à cette idée en constatant que l'épaisseur de leur bras était égale à celle de son corps…

L'un d'eux saisit un vase ancien, l'autre un tableau qui était d'ailleurs le seul de la pièce. Les poings serrés, Hinata regardait de parfaits inconnus piller sa maison, et commençait à se dire qu'elle ferait mieux de partir faire un tour.

C'est ce qu'elle se disait. Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant qu'un troisième homme, qui avait disparu à l'étage, revienne avec le kit de graphisme que son père lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

« Et ça, Ca vaut quelque chose, patron ? » demanda-t-il au petit gringalet en le brandissant.

Celui-ci lui fit geste de le prendre.

Hinata le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés.

« Vous ne pouvez pas prendre ça ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

Au même moment, Hanabi poussa un cri strident. Tous le monde leva les yeux vers les escaliers, sauf Hinata, qui regardait l'homme tenant son kit avec des yeux menaçants.

Le quatrième videur descendit des escaliers, Hanabi sur l'épaule comme un sac à patate.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ! » s'exclama Hiachi. « Lâchez-la tout de suite ! »

« Très bien, mais avant, dites-lui de lâcher ce qu'elle a dans les mains ! »

Hinata posa les yeux sur sa sœur qui sanglotait : elle tenait une boite à bijoux tout contre elle. Ses doigts étaient crispés autour de l'objet ouvragé, rouges tant la pression était grande.

En voyant l'objet qu'elle défendait avec rage, son père ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il regarda sa fille cadette, désolé.

Hinata devait réagir.

« Prenez autre chose ! Ne prenez pas ça ! C'est ma mère qui lui a offert avant de… »

Sa voix se brisa, contre son gré. La situation était assez dramatique pour qu'elle en rajoute. Et puis, il y avait toujours ces agents impériaux, plantés au milieu du salon.

Hanabi se débattait, mais l'homme qui la tenait ne fléchissait pas.

Voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas lâcher sa boite à bijoux, un autre homme vint la lui arracher.

Elle poussa un second cri de rage mêlé de désarroi.

L'homme qui lui avait arraché la boite si précieuse pour elle, la jeta avec dédain dans le sac contenant tout leurs biens de valeur, juste à côté du kit qu'elle avait reçu pour son anniversaire.

Une boule lui noua la gorge. Son père avait dû s'endettait pour qu'elle puisse entrer à Noboka. Il s'était endetté afin qu'elle reçoive une bonne éducation et vive une bonne vie.

_C'est de ma faute._

Les larmes aux yeux, Hinata monta les marches de l'escalier, deux par deux. Elle déboula dans sa chambre, et se dirigea à grandes foulée vers son bureau. Elle renversa d'un grand geste de la main toutes ses affaires de cours qui y étaient répandues, et saisit la photo encadré qui y était.

D'une main tremblante, les yeux pleins de larmes, elle sortit la photo de son cadre. _Hanabi, otousan, okāsan…_ Tous avaient un large sourire sur le visage… même Otousan. Ce sourire qui ne cache aucune tristesse, mais illumine ceux qui le reçoivent. Il ne l'avait plus depuis longtemps.

_Otousan, Okāsan… je suis désolée. _

Alors, après avoir plié la photographie en quatre, elle la glissa dans la poche de son uniforme. Hinata saisit ensuite les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus pour son anniversaire, excepté son kit… et les glissa dans son sac à dos.

Sur le seuil, elle regarda sa chambre, tournant sur elle-même pour n'en rater aucun recoin. Puis, après avoir respiré profondément, elle descendit l'escalier pour retourner au salon, là où les cris stridents d'Hanabi n'avaient cessé.

Hinata se planta en bas des marches, l'air décidé, mais tremblante à l'intérieur. Dans sa tête, deux voix se livraient un combat sans merci :

_Qu'est ce que tu fais, Hinata ?_..._Arrête ça et remonte dans ta chambre !... Non, il le faut ! Tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute ! Je dois le réparer !... Tsss, arrête ton char ! Tu as déjà fais assez de mal aux autres pour en plus infligé ça à ta famille ! Qui va s'occuper de faire à manger ?_ Hinata remonta une marche d'escalier.

_Non ! Hinata, ne l'écoute pas ! C'est la meilleure solution ! _

« STOP ! » cria Hinata, les yeux fermés.

Tous les cris cessèrent autour d'elle, et les voix se turent, pour laisser place au silence.

Hinata rouvrit les yeux. Tout le monde la regardait, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Etre le centre d'attention n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait.

« J'accepte. » finit-elle par dire, les dents serrées.

Nouveau silence, encore plus gênant que le premier.

« Quoi ? » articula Hiachi.

Hinata releva la tête, décidée, et regarda les hommes en noirs.

« J'accepte le pacte. » répéta Hinata. « J'accepte d'épouser le prince héritier. »

Un des agents royaux s'approcha d'elle, gêné.

« Je me dois de vous avertir, Mademoiselle, qu'en épousant le Prince héritier, vous serez obligée de vivre dans le Palais Impérial, sans votre famille. »

Hinata acquiesça. Elle ne pu empêcher son visage de marquer le déchirement intérieur qu'elle ressentait.

« Je sais… » chuchota-t-elle. « Alors, ne tardons pas, s'il vous plait. »

_Ai-je fais le bon choix ? _

« Ma chérie…ne fais pas ça ! Ne fais pas ça pour rembourser ton vieux père ! »

Les huissiers improvisés avaient cessé toute opération.

« Remettez à cette famille tous ses biens ! » leur avait ordonné un des agents royaux. « Sur ordre de son Altesse Impériale le Tennō ! »

Il sortit de sa mallette une lettre, qu'il remit au gringalet. Elle était scellée du sceau impérial.

Hinata grimaça. _Alors, c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient attendu ! Ils attendaient qu'elle change d'avis afin de sauver sa famille…_

Malgré la colère qui était en elle, Hinata leur était reconnaissante.

Hiachi se précipita sur elle. Il la saisit par les épaules, et a secoua.

« Hinata ! »

« Otousan ! Je sais ce que je fais ! »

_C'est ça, continue Hinata ! _s'encourageait-elle intérieurement, en se défaisant de son emprise.

Puis, elle se tourna vers les agents royaux.

« Allons-y vite, s'il vous plait. »

Ils s'exécutèrent.

.

Hinata n'aimait pas les au revoir ! Et ne sachant pas dans combien de temps elle pourrait revoir sa famille, elle décida qu'il valait mieux en finir vite. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur de la maison, entouré des hommes en noirs.

_Continue Hinata ! Fight ! Fight !_

Arrivés devant une des grosses berlines noires, Hinata tendit la main pour ouvrir la portière, mais l'un des hommes la devança. Elle sursauta.

L'homme esquissa un sourire.

« Entrez, Mademoiselle. » lui dit-il.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la traite avec autant de révérence. _Beaucoup trop de simagrées !_

Hinata lui rendit son sourire, gênée, et s'installa dans la voiture.

Son père et Hanabi la regardaient, impuissants.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout ira bien ! » les rassura-t-elle, tout en essayant de s'en convaincre elle-même.

La jeune fille leur esquissa un large sourire. Le plus dur pour elle, grande sensible, était de ne pas fondre en larmes devant eux.

Mais tout semblait encore si irréel.

La voiture se mit en marche.

_Cette fois, ça y'est…_

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra tout à coup. Son cœur battait si fort, qu'elle se demandait si sa cage thoracique serait assez solide pour le contenir. Elle serra les poings, agrippant sa jupe.

Un des hommes en noir, qui était monté dans la même berline qu'Hinata, la vit en proie à un tourment intérieur.

« Ne vous inquiétez de rien, mademoiselle. »

La jeune fille releva la tête, surprise de l'entendre.

« Je… je ne m'inquiète pas… merci. »

Elle renifla, et ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya avec précipitation. _Retiens-toi, Hinata ! Retiens-toi, retiens-toi…_

L'homme la regardait maintenant avec pitié.

« Je suis le protocole de Sa Majesté Sasuke-sama. Je m'appelle Mr. Hiagui. »

Hinata inclina la tête, en guise de salutation.

« Ne vous inquiétez de rien. » poursuivit-il. « Vous ferez une bonne épouse pour le Prince héritier. Et une bonne princesse pour l'Empire. »

Hinata sourit, gênée.

A vrai dire, être une bonne épouse était le cadet de se soucis. Bien au contraire, si son séjour au palais impérial pouvait lui permettre de pourrir la vie de ce Sasuke, ce serait une grande consolation ! _Arf… cette petite ordure…_ En fait, elle ne comptait pas être sa femme ! Bien évidemment ! Qui aurait accepté un tel mari ? Prince ou pas !

Quant à être princesse … Cette pensée la fit frémir.

.

Non… ce à quoi elle réfléchissait était un tout autre problème : _Comment sortir de ce pétrin ?_ Comment préserver sa liberté, tout en sauvant sa famille de la ruine ?

.

C'était un problème de taille. Et plus elle y réfléchissait, plus le problème semblait insolvable. Elle y réfléchit avec tant de concentration et d'intensité, qu'elle ne remarqua pas que la voiture dans laquelle elle se trouvait s'était arrêtée.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

« Désirez-vous du thé ? »

Hinata sursauta et se tourna pour regarder la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole.

_Du thé ? Et puis quoi encore ?_

« Heu… non merci ! Vous auriez du soda ? »

La servante du palais, pourtant habituée aux caprices en tous genres, ne put cacher sa surprise.

Hinata le vit, et s'empourpra instantanément.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Lui assura-t-elle, avant de s'éloigner.

.

Enfin seule, sans compter les six portiers plantés comme des arbres à côté des lourdes portes ouvragées qui entouraient la pièce. Celle-ci était immense, plus grande que sa maison. La table à laquelle Hinata était assise devait bien mesurée une dizaine de mètres, elle en était certaine. Tout était parfaitement fait, parfaitement rangé. Chaque chose avait sa place, et surtout son prix. Même les poignées des portes étaient en or. Un immense lustre planait au centre de la pièce, scintillant de mil feux

Hinata baissa les yeux : le sol était fait en marbre poli blanc. Les murs étaient ornés de deux tentures persanes de grand prix, et de nombreux tableaux de maîtres.

La bouche ouverte par l'admiration, Hinata observait la beauté qui se trouvait autour d'elle, mal à l'aise.

_Je fais tâche…_ Et effectivement : dans cette immensité polie, Hinata était facilement prise pour une tâche noire, une éclaboussure qui n'avait rien à faire là.

« SA MAJESTE L'IMPERATRICE KŌGŌ HEIKĀ ! » hurla quelqu'un dans le couloir.

Hinata sursauta. Elle regarda autour d'elle, affolée. _C'est quoi ça ?_

Une des portes à deux battants s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une troupe d'une dizaine de personnes, toutes des femmes, entra. Elles étaient vêtues d'un tailleur noir et d'une chemise blanche, très strictes. Tels des soldats, elles marchaient toutes d'un pas cadencés, au même rythme.

A leur tête, l'Impératrice.

Hinata la dévisagea, admirative : Kōgō… elle était devant l'impératrice du pays ! Elle était majestueuse, et bien plus charismatique qu'à la télévision. Elle avait une grande perruque volumineuse, ornée divers accessoires dorés, et surmontée de la couronne impériale. Tout comme son fils, elle se tenait droite et avait un air grave sur le visage.

Elle s'arrêta elle et sa suite, à l'autre bout de l'interminable table.

Hinata était comme hypnotisée par tant de majesté, qu'elle mit un certain temps avant de remarquer qu'une des femmes en tailleur autour de l'Impératrice lui faisait signe de faire la révérence. Prise de panique, elle se leva de son siège d'un bond, et s'exécuta très maladroitement. Elle s'inclina tellement qu'elle faillit tomber en avant. Elle se rattrapa de justesse au bord de la table.

.

Les femmes qui entouraient Kōgō eurent du mal à étouffer leurs rires.

Mikoto, elle, restait sérieuse.

« Asseyez-vous. »

C'était dit avec tellement d'autorité que même si elle l'avait voulu, Hinata n'aurait pas pu désobéir.

.

Mikoto l'observa longuement, toujours droite sur son siège. Elle l'analysait, pour être plus précis. Et dans ses yeux sombres, on pouvait lire à la fois dédain et désarroi. _Alors, voici à quoi ressemble la princesse impériale ? Une petite fille, certes plutôt mignonne, mais sans aucune prestance, et visiblement sans aucun goût vestimentaire, à en juger par la manière dont elle a « arrangé » son uniforme scolaire !_

Mikoto pensait à son fils, Sasuke, à la famille impériale dans son entier. Ils avaient tout fait pour entretenir une image parfaite de la famille. Jamais aucun scandale ne les avait éclaboussé, de près ou de loin. Mais… l'arrivée de cette petite présageait des temps plus dur. Elle la voyait déjà à la une d'un magazine people où l'on critiquerait son style et son air de fillette perdue.

Hinata n'entendait pas tout ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de Kōgō, toujours silencieuse et immobile mais l'atmosphère devenait pesante. Si pesante, qu'elle commença à regarder autour d'elle, l'air de rien, en balançant ses pieds dans l'air à intervalle régulier. _Reste tranquille ! _ordonnait-elle à son cœur qui s'excitait tout seul.

« Savez-vous ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? »

La voix de l'Impératrice, posée mais sévère, résonna jusqu'à Hinata, qui s'étonna qu'elle puisse l'entendre à si grande distance.

La jeune Hyuuga resta silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à une question si abstraite. _Oui ? Non ? Peut-être. Hum… sans aucun doute !_

« Mesurez-vous tous les enjeux, à a fois politiques et personnels, de ce pacte ? Savez-vous tout ce que vous faites ? »

_Bien sûr… que non !_

Hinata hésita un instant, puis acquiesça.

« La vie au Palais royal n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît de l'extérieur. Je suppose, que vous en ignorez absolument tout ! »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. _Bien sûr que j'en ignore tout ! J'ai l'air d'y être habituée, au Palais ?_

L'Impératrice poussa un profond soupire, puis leva simplement un doigt. Dans la seconde, une jeune femme se détacha de sa suite et vint se poster devant elle. Elle s'inclina, les mains jointes, puis, à reculons, se dirigea vers Hinata, qui la regardait avec étonnement.

C'était une jeune femme élégante, mince et jolie. Elle avait les cheveux ramenés en chignons, ce qui lui donnait des airs sévères.

« Voici mademoiselle Asou. Elle sera votre protocole. Elle vous suivra partout, et s'assurera que vus suiviez bien les enseignements qui vous seront dispensés à partir de demain. »

Hinata regarda Mlle Asou, et lui sourit.

« Bonjour ! »

Mais celle-ci la regarda avec de grands yeux réprobateurs.

Le sourire d'Hinata se changea en grimace, et elle abaissa sa main. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, vexée.

« Le mariage aura lieu demain. »

Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour.

« Huh ? » laissa-t-elle échapper.

_Quoi ? Demain ?_ Son plan d'échappée semblait vraiment compromis.

« Mais… heum… »

« Mais quoi ? » demanda Mikoto, sévère.

Hinata se tut, trop intimidée.

« Vous avez accepté le pacte. » poursuivit l'Impératrice. « Vous êtes montée dans la voiture que nous avons mise à votre disposition. Vous vous êtes présentée devant moi. Inutile de vous préciser que toute marche arrière est impossible à présent. »

Hinata baissa la tête, les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Bloquée ? Elle l'était jusqu'au cou.

« J'ai juste une condition. » dit-elle, mal assurée.

Mikoto écarquilla de grands yeux surpris. Une condition ? Cette petite était décidément bien surprenante sous ses airs de chérubins.

« Les ordres de Kōgō ne sont soumis à aucune condition ! » répondit-elle sèchement.

Ca y'est… les mains d'Hinata étaient moites et ses joues écarlates. Elle accumulait gaffe sur gaffe, et sentait son assurance, déjà bien mince, s'évaporer un peu plus.

« Cependant… étant la nouvelle princesse, et ayant conscience des sacrifices auxquels vous avez consentis pour votre pays… je peux bien vous accorder une faveur. »

Hinata releva la tête, surprise. Elle hésita un instant, incertaine quant au vœu qu'elle allait formuler.

« J'aimerai que les dettes de ma famille soit totalement remboursées. » dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Mikoto s'étonna de la simplicité de son souhait, et de l'amour qu'elle portait aux siens. Elle eut un instant d'attendrissement, que personne ne remarqua.

« Bien évidemment, ça sera fait. »

Hinata put se détendre un peu plus. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une fille intéressée… mais sa famille importait trop. Quitte à être loin d'eux, autant qu'ils soient bien sans elle.

« Bien. Nous en avons fini. » conclut l'Impératrice. Conduisez-la à ses appartements ! » ordonna-t-elle à Mlle. Asou.

Mikoto se leva de sa place, et se dirigea vers la sortie avec classe. Elle était vraiment très belle, et charismatique.

« SA MAJESTE KŌGŌ HEIKĀ SORT ! »

Mlle Asou regarda Hinata avec réprobation. La jeune fille comprit, et se leva avec empressement pour faire la révérence.

_Je ne m'y ferais jamais… Non… jamais. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Assise sur son immense nouveau lit, les mains jointes sur ses genoux, Hinata regardait autour d'elle avec anxiété.

Tout était si grand ! Le plafond était au moins à dix mètres au dessus de sa tête. Il était blanc, ouvragé, lui aussi, comme toutes les immenses portes de la chambre. Le sol était en marbre, mais un immense tapis persan le recouvrait presque moitié. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée donnant sur une terrasse. Sur la terrasse était disposés une table et deux chaises d'extérieur, très belles.

Hinata se leva pour inspecter ce qu'il y avait derrière la grande porte, face à la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait d'un dressing plein de vêtements, plus somptueux les uns que les autres. Les tissus étaient délicats, et les tenues toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

_Ca me changera de l'uniforme informe…_

Cependant, ce n'était pas toutes ces tenues de créateurs qui impressionnaient Hinata : mais le lit ! Un immense lit à baldaquin, avec un ciel de lit en soie bleu turquoise. Le matelas était à la fois ferme et moelleux. Les draps étaient fins et agréable au toucher. _Le rêve_ !

Alors, prenant son élan, la jeune fille entama une course dans la chambre, depuis le dressing, jusqu'au lit. Arrivée à quelques centimètres du lit, elle s'élança comme un aigle dans les airs :

« Bonzaï ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« SA MAJESTE LE PRINCE HERITIER ! » entendit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte.

_Arf…Nooooon !_

La lourde porte à deux battants s'ouvrit avec fracas. Au même moment, Hinata s'écrasa lourdement sur son lit, et rebondit à deux reprises, tant elle était légère.

Après s'être stabilisée, elle resta un moment immobile, n'osant pas relever la tête, honteuse.

Elle se racla la gorge, la tête enfouie dans un oreiller.

Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, Hinata releva la tête et regarda la personne qui se tenait devant elle.

Sasuke.

Il paraissait vraiment grand. Elancé, vêtu d'un pantalon droit beige et d'un polo blanc qui lui allaient comme un gant. Ses cheveux étaient méthodiquement ébouriffés. Il était vraiment beau, avec son air dédaigneux sur le visage.

Hinata se redressa avec hâte. Elle arrangea ses cheveux et croisa les bras, gênée.

« Laissez-nous seuls. » ordonna Sasuke à ses gens.

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent sans attendre, laissant les deux jeunes-gens face à face.

Hinata regardait autour d'elle dans l'espoir de ne pas croiser le regard noir du prince. Celui-ci la regardait avec attention.

Après deux minutes de silence interminables, il s'approcha d'elle. Elle, reculait, mais fut rapidement bloquée par le lit derrière elle. Il s'approcha encore plus près, obligeant la jeune fille à se pencher pour ne pas qu'ils entrent en contact.

_Aïe, mon dos…._gémissait Hinata au fond d'elle-même.

Il était tellement près d'elle, qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Elle tourna la tête brusquement, juste avant que leurs nez respectifs ne s'entrechoquent.

Sasuke s'arrêta net.

« Alors, c'est toi ? » dit-il enfin.

« Hu…Huh…hein ? » balbutia la jeune fille.

« T'es quoi ? Une kamikaze ? »

« Je… je ne comprend pas. »

Elle essayait de ne pas bégayer, mais cela lui était impossible. Il était si… effrayant !

Sasuke se redressa, s'éloignant de quelques pas de la jeune Hyuuga. Il esquissa un sourire moqueur, révélant par la même occasion deux fossettes sur ses joues lisses.

« Je t'avais que la prochaine fois que tu te mettrais en travers de mon chemin, tu le regretterais. Et… tu es là ! Prête à te marier… avec MOI ! »

La situation lui paraissait tellement grotesque qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

Hinata le regardait avec des yeux terrifiés.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je… ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai voulu. »

« Tu avais le choix ! » s'exclama-t-il, soudain en colère. « Moi, je n'en avais aucun ! Mais j'espérais au moins que tu aurais refusé ! Que tu aurais… comment dire ? Plus de personnalité et un minimum de dignité pour refuser d'être la marionnette d'un mariage arrangé ! »

Hinata baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Après tout, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord…

Devant le silence d'Hinata, Sasuke poursuivit :

« Tu aime le luxe ? Tu voulais… goûter à la vie de Palais ? Tu rêvais qu'on t'appelle « Princesse » ? C'est ça ? »

« … »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! »

Il semblait vraiment contrarié.

Hinata commençait à se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. _Pourquoi il s'emporte comme ça ?_!

« C'est pas pour ça que j'ai accepté… » répondit Hinata, froissée qu'il la prenne pour une fille vénale.

« Ah bon ? Peut-être étais-tu amoureuse de moi ? » suggéra Sasuke, un brin séducteur.

« (rire incontrôlé) Pas le moins du monde ! »

La moquerie dans la voix de la jeune fille vexa Sasuke. Il se ressaisit avant qu'elle ne le remarquât.

« Alors… pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ! Parce que… pour ma famille. Pour honorer la volonté de mon aïeul. »

Sasuke poussa un profond soupire méprisant. Cette histoire de loyauté l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

Quant à Hinata, elle était vraiment excédée par ce comportement provocateur. Après tout, qui lui avait demandé de venir l'agacer ? !

« Mais d'ailleurs… c'est pour ça que t'es venu me voir ! Pour connaître mes motivations ? » reprit-elle avec plus d'assurance.

« Non… » lâcha le prince. « Je n'aime pas l'idée de devoir me marier avec toi ! Je déteste ça ! »

_Tss ! Parce qu'il croit que ça me plaît à moi ?_

« …mais », reprit-il, « puisqu'il doit en être ainsi… j'ai quelques conditions à poser ! »

Hinata fronça les sourcils, surprise. Le jeune homme sortit un papier de sa poche, qu'il présenta à la jeune fille.

« Lis ça. » ordonna-t-il, les mains dans les poches.

Hinata regarda attentivement le document, écrit à la main, qui se présentait comme un règlement intérieur.

Elle lut silencieusement, sous le regard attentif de Sasuke :

.

Règle n° 1 : Interdiction de partager le même lit

Règle n°2 : Aucun rapport physique

Règle n°3 : Dans la mesure où ce mariage n'est pas un mariage d'amour, il est permis aux contractants d'entretenir des relations extraconjugales avec les personnes de leur choix, sans que cela ne leur soit reproché par l'autre.

Règle n°4 : Ne pas ternir la réputation de l'autre, ou celle de la famille royale

Règle n°5 : Après l'obtention de notre diplôme de fin d'année, nous divorcerons.

Règle n°6 : Ne jamais parler de ce contrat avec une personne qui n'y soit pas liée.

.

Hinata relut une seconde fois le document : elle était d'accord avec toutes les règles. Elle se réjouissait que Sasuke ait fait preuve d'autant de prévenance !

« J'ai déjà signé. » dit Sasuke. « Si tu es d'accord, signe sous ton nom. »

Hinata relut une troisième fois les termes du contrat, au cas où il y aurait une entourloupe cachée. Mais rien ne lui apparut.

Elle regarda en bas de la feuille. Effectivement, Sasuke avait déjà signé. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Pourquoi hésitait-elle ?

Ce contrat était idéal !

« J'accepte. » déclara Hinata.

Alors, elle se saisit d'un stylo qui trainait sur sa commode toute neuve et apposa sa signature sur le contrat.

Elle tendit la feuille à Sasuke, qui ne la saisit pas.

Au lieu de cela, il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Hinata, mit ses mains sur ses joues pâles et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, puis il s'écarta.

« Voilà ! C'est scellé ! » s'exclama-t-il en grimaçant de dégoût. Sasuke prit un mouchoir en tissu d'une de ses poches de pantalon, et s'essuya les lèvres.

Hinata était trop choquée pour répondre à cette insulte.

Il tourna les talons.

La jeune fille le regardait se diriger vers la porte, immobile, les yeux écarquillés.

_Non…._

Sasuke se stoppa devant la porte, majestueux.

« N'oublie pas, Hyuuga. On ne change pas les règles du jeu alors que la partie a déjà commencé ! »

Et il sortit de la chambre, laissant Hinata dans le même état d'inertie.

_Je n'en reviens pas_… Ce Sasuke…_ Il vient de me voler mon premier baiser !_

_.  
_

« Arrggh » grommela-t-elle, les poings serrés, « JE LE DÉTESTE ! »

.

Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter, que déjà quelqu'un d'autre entrait dans sa chambre: Mlle Asou.

Elle s'inclina pour saluer Hinata.

"Navrée de vous importunez, Hinata-sama, mais nous devons répéter la cérémonie de demain."

_Hinata-sama_?

Hinata acquiesça d'un hochement de tête timide, et suivit la jeune protocole dans les couloirs du Palais.

Cette répétition s'annonçait mouvementée... car Hinata, profondément opposée à toute sorte d'union légale, ignorait tout du déroulement de la cérémonie nuptiale traditionnelle. Ce qu'elle savait, cependant, c'est que tous les journalistes du pays, et tous les reporters étrangers, seraient au rendez-vous pour courir l'événement de l'année: le mariage du Prince Sasuke, avec une fille du peuple, Hinata.

.

* * *

_**Bien? pas bien? à revoir? Donnez votre avis! ^^ **_


	4. Un mariage princier

**Chapitre 4 : Un mariage princier **

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

« Reposez-vous bien, Hinata-sama, demain sera une longue journée. »

.

Mlle Asou, après ces dernières recommandations et une révérence élégante, sortit de la chambre de sa future princesse et ferma la lourde porte derrière. Il était 3h00.

Enfin seule, Hinata poussa un profond soupire. _Enfin seule !_ Elle avait les jambes en compote et la tête prête à exploser. Son gosier était sec à force de répéter sans cesse les mêmes phrases de politesse, les mêmes phrases de salutation… Elle n'en pouvait plus ! C'était bien trop d'informations d'un seul coup pour sa petite tête brune déjà préoccupée.

Mais, elle le savait que trop bien, aucune erreur ne serait tolérée !

Tous les journalistes du pays seraient là.

Toutes les chaînes de télévision nationale retransmettront l'événement en direct.

Il y aura même des chaînes étrangères.

Prise de panique à cette pensée, Hinata décida d'une dernière révision avant d'aller dormir.

« Alors… se tenir droite ! » murmura-t-elle.

Légèrement voûtée à cause de ses mauvaises habitudes de marche et d'assise, la jeune fille se redressa, étira excessivement son cou, et fit quelque pas dans la chambre et comptant dans sa tête _1, 2, une révérence, 1, 2, une révérence 1, …2…1, 2. _Après avoir traversé la chambre en long et en large, Hinata s'arrêta, lasse.

Elle repassa alors dans sa tête toutes les étapes du mariage traditionnel, et tout ce qu'elle devait dire : ce serait un mariage traditionnel, shinto. _D'abord le sanctuaire, la bénédiction etc. Ensuite… heum…la parade dans les rue de la ville, jusqu'au Palais impérial…_

Elle frissonna, imaginant par avance la foule qui sera présente. Les rues seraient noires de monde, plus que lors d'un concert de rock ? _Oh non…_ Elle secoua la tête. _ Avec un peu de chance, tout le monde s'en fiche de ce mariage !_

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur les étapes de la cérémonie.

_Puis, la cérémonie._

« C'est bon ! Je suis au point ! » déclara-t-elle, satisfaite.

Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, et que de la vapeur sortait de ses oreilles.

Elle se regarda dans l'immense miroir, près de la penderie de sa chambre. Elle faisait peur à voir ! Ses cheveux bruns et longs, initialement ramenés en queue de cheval, manifestaient leur mécontentement quant à la manière dont ils étaient coiffés. Ses grands yeux nacrés étaient cernés, sa peau blanche était encore plus pâle que d'accoutumée.

Effrayée par son propre reflet, Hinata détourna les yeux et décida qu'un petit tour sur la terrasse ne serait pas un luxe. Elle enfila un gilet en vitesse, et sortit prendre l'air.

.

Le ciel était noir, parsemé de nombreuses étoiles éclatantes. La lune était pleine, perchée dans un coin de l'étendue céleste, tel un luminaire.

L'air était frais, ce qui obligea Hinata à s'enrouler davantage dans son gilet en laine.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et sentit l'oxygène frais revigorer son corps affaibli. _Ah… ça fait du bien. _

Elle étira ses bras, mais se stoppa net, en entendant quelqu'un à côté.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu es ici ? »

Sasuke ?

Le rythme cardiaque d'Hinata s'emballa soudainement, et ses mains devinrent moites.

Téméraire, elle osa tourner la tête, lentement.

Il y avait une autre terrasse, à environ trois mètres de la sienne. Elle était située entre la terrasse de la chambre d'Hinata et de celle de Sasuke. Jusqu'alors, Hinata ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle n'en avait pas eu le temps.

Sauske était appuyé sur le balcon, le regard au loin. Le vent ébouriffait un peu plus ses cheveux bruns.

Si ses poumons ne s'étaient pas gonflés, elle ne se serait pas rendu compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration tout ce temps.

Hinata essaya de le fixer, mais cela lui fut impossible. Elle préféra regarder au loin, elle aussi.

« Je… heum… » marmonna-t-elle.

« Oui un peu ! » répondit une autre voix féminine.

Surprise, la jeune Hyuuga tourna la tête. Une autre personne était sur le balcon voisin, appuyée de la même façon que Sasuke.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de reconnaître cette chevelure blonde, cette silhouette élancée, parfaite. Ino Yamanaka.

Précipitamment, Hinata s'accroupit. Dissimulée derrière les grosses poutres du balcon, elle pouvait voir sans être vue. Mais elle hésitait à rester. La dernière fois qu'elle avait suivi sa curiosité, le résultat n'avait pas été fameux. Chute, menace, honte….

_Après tout… je ne peux pas tomber plus bas !_ se dit-elle, en se rapprochant un peu plus des poutres sculptées.

« Mr Hiagui m'a dit de t'attendre ici. » poursuivit Ino. « Que tu n'en avais pas pour longtemps ! Mais… ça fait maintenant plus d'une heure !»

« Excuse-moi. Si j'avais su que tu m'attendais, je serais venu plus tôt. »

_Sasuke qui s'excuse ! J'aurai tout vu…_

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai l'habitude de t'attendre ! »

Ino était très belle ce soit-là. Elle avait une robe rouge à volant, de jolis escarpins. Rien à voir avec Hinata et son uniforme d'écolière, qu'elle n'avait pas quitté de la journée.

« Tss. » émit Sasuke.

Ino prit une mine boudeuse.

« Attendre que tu me demande de sortir avec toi. Attendre que tu me donne mon premier baiser. Attendre de rencontrer tes parents… »

« Ino… C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu officialiser notre relation ! » protesta Sasuke, un brin mélancolique.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. _Alors… ils sont en couple ?_ Ceci expliquant cela, elle comprit la demande en mariage qu'elle avait interceptée dans les couloirs du lycée.

« Je sais… mais je ne voulais pas être _la fiancée du Prince. _Je voulais être moi ! Mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu me remplacerais si vite… ! »

Tout était dit sur un ton de légèreté. Mais les propos étaient sérieux et graves. Ce contraste angoissait Hinata.

« Je ne t'ai pas remplacée… »

Ino jeta un regard noir à Sasuke.

« Tu vas te marier dans 6 heures ! Avec une parfaite inconnue en plus de cela ! »

_C'est moi, l'inconnue !_ s'offusqua Hinata.

« C'est un mariage arrangé ! Et tu le sais bien. »

« Tu vas passer toute ta vie avec elle, tu vas avoir des enfants avec elle… »

« Arrête avec tes idioties… » s'exclama Sasuke, excédé.

Silence.

Hinata commençait vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« … Sasuke… » laissa échapper Ino.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca ne changera rien entre nous. C'est juste une cérémonie officielle, pour donner une certaine image de la royauté aux gens. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, Ino. Personne ne t'ennuiera. »

Nouveau silence.

Hinata regarda entre deux poutres. Sasuke était toujours dans la même position. Droit sur ses pieds, le regard lointain. Mais Ino avait changé de position. Elle s'était agrippée au dos de Sasuke, enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

Hinata comprenait tout à présent. Elle comprenait la règle n°3 du contrat de mariage (_cf_. _chapitre3_). Elle comprenait que dans la dernière phrase, Sasuke entendait qu'_elle_ ne l'ennuierait pas. Elle comprenait aussi le désarroi d'Ino : voir celui qu'elle aime en épouser une autre. Elle comprenait aussi que jamais elle n'aurait de place dans cette relation. Elle n'était que celle qui les séparait.

Elle sentit une boule lui nouer l'estomac, et une incontrôlable tristesse l'envahir. Elle comprenait aussi Ino.

S'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol froid, Hinata se dit qu'un instant de réflexion s'imposait.

_Elle l'aime, visiblement. Mais à cause de moi, elle ne peut pas être avoir lui. _

_Comment peut-elle l'aimer ? O_o_

_Enfin, là n'est pas la question ! _

Elle n'aimait pas le rôle qu'on lui attribuait. Celui de la méchante ! Après tout, elle n'en voulait pas de ce mariage, elle non plus ! Hinata était une grande sentimentale. Elle y croyait… en l'Amour. Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle était, ou paraissait être à travers les discours des deux amants éperdus, s'opposait à cet idéal.

Après un dernier coup d'œil vers Sasuke, toujours impassible, puis vers Ino, effondrée, Hinata rentra dans sa chambre en rampant, afin de ne pas être découverte.

.

La chaleur de la chambre contrastait avec la fraicheur du soir.

C'était un endroit cosy, très confortable. En d'autres circonstances, Hinata se serait sans doute attardée à regarder autour d'elle, ou encore se serrait jetée dans les draps moelleux.

Mais ce soir-là, la situation était grave.

_Il faut que je sorte de ce Palais !... pendant qu'il en est encore temps…_

La jeune Hyuuga se mit sur ses jambes et sortit de sa chambre.

.

.

.

.

Bien évidemment, les couloirs n'étaient pas vides. Chacun était gardé par plusieurs gardes alertes et armés.

Mais voilà, Hinata fut agréablement surprise de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour l'embêter, elle, la future princesse héritière. Au contraire, c'était comme s'ils ne la voyaient pas. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de raser les murs, crispée et tremblotante.

Enfin, après avoir tourné dans l'immense Palais pendant trois quart d'heure, Hinata trouva enfin la sortie, qui n'était en fait qu'à deux minutes de sa chambre.

Impossible de sortir par la porte principale !

Elle décida alors de passer par le jardin arrière.

.

.

Comme tout ce qui touchait à ce Palais (humain comme chose), le jardin arrière était splendide : un jardin japonais dans toute sa splendeur. Reproduction de la nature en miniature, symbolisme, capture des paysages.

Mais Hinata ne s'attarda pas non plus sur cela. Elle se dirigea vers la muraille qui entourait le jardin et donnait sur le monde extérieur. Elle était bien trop haute.

_Arf… comment je vais faire ?_

Hinata regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une issue. Dans un élan de désespoir et de déraison, la jeune fille monta au grand chêne situé derrière elle, et dont les branches enjambaient la muraille.

Rassemblant son reste de courage et de détermination, Hinata entama son ascension assez aisément. Son poids plume lui permis de grimper même sur les branches qui ne paraissaient pas solides. En moins de deux, elle se retrouva au sommet du chêne, suspendue au dessus du vide.

Elle avança d'un mètre : la branche n'était pas si solide que ça finalement ! Elle commençait déjà à ployer.

Hinata retint sa respiration, et se crispa un peu plus sur le bout de bois qui la rattachait à la vie.

_Okaaaasan… je vais mourir comme ça ? _

Hinata s'imagina étendue sur le sol, comme une crêpe qu'on aurait fait tomber par terre. Kōgō allait lui en vouloir, de gâcher ainsi son beau gazon ! … et Sasuke ? Au moins, ses problèmes seraient réglés ! Mais il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement ! Elle viendrait le hanter tous les soirs, tous les jours de sa vie ! Ce sera sa vengeance.

Elle entendit un craquement à la base de la branche sur laquelle elle était agrippée.

Pas assez courageuse pour regarder la mort en face, elle ferma les yeux.

_Otousaaaan !_

« ATTENTION ! » hurla quelqu'un.

La branche céda, précipitant Hinata dans le vide. Elle chercha un moyen de se raccrocher à l'arbre : elle loupa une branche, puis une autre. Le feuillage ralentissait sa chute, mais ne parvenait pas à la stopper.

.

Le corps d'Hinata tomba lourdement aux pieds du chêne. Mais quelque chose avait amorti sa chute.

« Aouch… » gémit-elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Hinata ouvrit les yeux grands.

_Je suis en vie ?_

La joie qu'elle ressentait masquait sa douleur. Elle sera surement couverte de bleus le lendemain, mais elle s'en fichait éperdument : elle était en vie ! Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à se redresser, toujours allongées, face au sol, le visage enfoui dans le gazon fraichement coupé.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » répéta quelqu'un près d'elle.

Hinata fronça les sourcils, sentant le sol bouger sous elle.

_J'ai du me cogner la tête…_

Elle releva le visage, et voulut se redresser. Mais en voulant s'appuyer sur le sol, elle le sentit mou sous ses mains. Un gémissement s'en suivit.

Paniquée, Hinata se propulsa en arrière, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

« Qui… qui êtes-vous ? » bégaya-t-elle.

Quelqu'un gisait au sol, à l'endroit exact où elle se trouvait, quelques secondes plus tôt. La personne se redressa.

C'était un garçon. Il se mit assis, et appuya son dos sur le tronc du chêne.

Ces cheveux blonds cendrés, ce beau visage, doux et hâlé. Ces grands yeux bleus… _Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part…_

« Décidemment ! Nos rencontres sont toujours mouvementées ! » s'exclama-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hinata cherchait dans sa mémoire le nom associé à ce jeune homme, mais ne trouvait pas.

S'en rendant compte, il la devança.

« Naruto Uzumaki. Tu m'as bousculé avant-hier dans les escaliers du lycée. »

_Aaaarf.  
_

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! » s'écria Hinata, contente d'avoir résolu ce casse-tête.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Pourquoi était-elle si gaffeuse ?

« A peine arrivée et tu essaye déjà de t'enfuir ? » se moqua Naruto.

Hinata baissa la tête, honteuse.

Naruto esquissa un sourire attendri. Cette bouille d'enfant, ses grands yeux, cet air fragile… elle était vraiment attendrissante.

Voyant qu'elle était affectée, le jeune-homme décida d'arrêter les plaisanteries.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix rassurante.

Hinata releva la tête, surprise.

« La dernière fois, » poursuivit-il, « t'étais tellement préoccupée par Sasuke que tu ne t'ai pas présentée. »

La simple évocation de ce nom fit frémir Hinata. Son irritation reprit de plus belle.

« Oh… je m'appelle Hinata Hyuuga. » bougonna-t-elle. « Mais je ne suis pas préoccupée par Sasuke. Pas du tout même ! Au contraire ! Il m'exaspère…»

Naruto sourit à nouveau. Il fixait Hinata de ses grands yeux bleus, qui exerçaient sur elle une force d'attraction étonnante. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les regarder, tant ils étaient doux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » lui dit-elle, après un instant de silence. « Même s'il peut paraître froid, Sasuke n'est pas méchant. Il est même très attachant. »

Hinata ne sut pas quoi répondre, surprise par tant de perspicacité.

« Hum ! Il ne m'a pas encore montré cette face de sa personnalité ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

Naruto étouffa un rire.

« Attention ! Tu parles de ton futur époux ! Le prince héritier ! » dit-il, faussement sérieux.

« Ts. Ça aussi c'est une grande blague ! Ni lui, ni moi n'en avons envie ! Et puis… je ne suis pas pour les ménages à trois ! »

« Ménage à trois ? » s'étonna Naruto.

Hinata se tut, se flagellant mentalement. Elle était bien trop loquace !

« Heum, non rien. »

Naruto la regardait maintenant avec tristesse et compassion. Elle avait l'air vraiment affectée, mais ne voulait pas le montrer.

« Un jour ou l'autre vous finirez par vous aimer. » lança Naruto, sérieux.

Hinata le regarda comme s'il avait dit une grossièreté, ce qui l'amusa davantage. Son regard exprimait à la fois la stupéfaction et le dégoût.

Se disant que contester en bégayant n'arrangerait en rien la situation, Hinata décida de changer de sujet.

« Mais… parlons un peu de toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, déjà ? Tu travailles ici ? »

Le visage de Naruto devint plus sérieux. Il fronça les sourcils, comme quelqu'un qui réfléchit intensément.

« Ah ! C'est une très longue histoire ! » souffla-t-il. « Mais disons que le Palais est une deuxième maison pour moi ! »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Hinata, poussée par sa curiosité.

« Ma mère travaillait au service du Tennō. J'ai grandi ici, avec elle. Le Tennō a été très bon avec nous… » Ses traits se durcirent. « Mais ma mère est morte y a quelques temps… d'une longue maladie. »

_Ok… je me sens mal…_

« Oh… je suis désolée. » lui dit Hinata, la tête basse.

Naruto sourit, décontracté.

« C'est pas toi qui la tuée ! » il rit un peu devant la gêne d'Hinata, puis poursuivit. « Elle était ma seule famille. Alors, le Tennō m'a permis de rester vivre au Palais, dans la maison, là-bas ! »

Il désigna de l'index une « petite » maison, qui faisait quatre fois celle d'Hinata, au fond du jardin japonais. Elle avait un style traditionnel japonais, qui collait parfaitement avec le cadre.

« Oh… c'est très gentil de sa part. » marmonna Hinata.

Elle aurait bien voulu lui demander où était son père, mais elle n'osa pas, de peur qu'il soit décédé lui aussi. Elle avait déjà réveillé de vieilles douleurs dans le cœur du pauvre garçon, et ne voulait pas réitéré son erreur.

« Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Je ne sais pas qui il est, ni où il est. » lança Naruto.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. _Il lit dans mes pensées ?_

« Oh… »

Naruto la regardait, rieur. Le clair de lune formait un halo autour de lui, mettant en valeur ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux croissants de lune.

Son sourire illuminait tellement qu'Hinata se mit à sourire elle aussi. Elle se rendit compte que cela ne lui été pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Tout était si calme autour d'eux.

.

« Bon, tu devrais y aller maintenant. » soupira Naruto. « Demain sera une longue journée pour toi. Très longue et très éprouvante ! Tu dois te reposer. »

Hinata eut un pincement au cœur. Elle aurait aimé rester là, parler avec Naruto tout le reste de la nuit. C'était si apaisant, si agréable. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais la simple présence du jeune homme avait chassé toutes ses craintes.

« Oui, tu as raison. » admit-elle à contrecœur.

Elle se leva, imitée par Naruto.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, debout face à face, pas encore décidé à se séparer.

Hinata était mal à l'aise maintenant, mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle décida d'abréger le rendez-vous.

« Bon, j'y vais. » grommela-t-elle.

Elle se tourna et marcha jusqu'à la baie vitrée et débouchait sur le Palais. Puis soudainement, elle s'arrêta.

« Naruto, tu seras là demain ? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir la réaction du jeune homme.

Ainsi, elle ne vit pas son sourire attendri.

« Oui, je serai là. »

Hinata poussa un soupire de soulagement à peine perceptible.

« Ok. C'est… bien. »

Et elle s'engouffra dans le palais.

.

.

.

.

.

Le matin arriva plus vite que prévu.

Dans la mesure où Hinata ne s'était endormie qu'à 4heures du matin, cela n'avait rien de surprenant.

Ce qui la surprit, en revanche, fut t'entendre quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre aux alentours de 6heures.

« Hinata-sama ! Il est temps de vous lever ! »

Elle ne reconnut pas cette voix qui l'extirpait de ses rêves : Mlle Asou.

« Mmhh… encore une seconde papa… » marmonna-t-elle de sa voix enrouée.

Mlle Asou poussa un soupire d'exaspération. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit, mais elle décida de bousculer la jeune endormie.

« Hinata-sama ! Réveillez-vous !» répéta-t-elle. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous ! »

Devant tant de remontrances matinales, Hinata ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa, les traits encore déformés par le sommeil, les cheveux désordonnés.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle d'une faible voix.

« Vous êtes au Palais Impérial, mademoiselle ! » l'enquit Mlle Asou, au bord de la crise de nerfs. « Et dans moins de deux heures, vous serez officiellement la Princesse héritière de l'Empire du Soleil Levant ! »

_Arf… alors tout ça était bien réel…_

Pendant la nuit, Hinata avait rêvé que tout était comme avant. Elle avait vu Lee et Sakura au lycée, s'était disputé encore une fois avec le groupe des 4. Elle était arrivée en retard, alors avait dû se faire fessée en public par Mme Utatane… Mh, elle aurait tout donné pour une autre fessée, si cela pouvait lui permettre d'échapper à cette journée.

« Entrez ! » ordonna Mlle Asou.

Instantanément, une armada de femme de service entra dans la chambre, toutes vêtues de la même manière, et affichant la même détermination.

A moitié nue, Hinata eut juste le temps de s'envelopper dans un drap. Inutile de préciser que son extrême pudicité allait en prendre un coup.

« Mesdemoiselles ! commença Asou. « Dans exactement 1heures et 27 minutes, la future Princesse devra être prête. Par prête, j'entends lavée, habillée, coiffée, maquillée, et en route pour le Temple ! Alors, à mon signal : COMMENCEZ ! »

Le top départ lancé, Hinata vit se jeter sur elle l'armada de servante en furie. Effrayée, elle ferma les yeux et poussa un cri.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle était déjà dans un bain à bulle.

Ca aurait pu être agréable, si trois servantes n'étaient pas penchées sur elle à lui astiquer le corps, comme on astique une voiture, avec de grosses éponges.

« Aïe ! » laissa échapper Hinata.

« Il faut enlever les peaux mortes ! » expliqua une des servantes, amusée.

Hinata prit une moue boudeuse. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de rétorquer, on la soulevait pour la plonger dans un nouveau bain.

Celui-ci était plus agréable. Il se dégageait de l'eau une forte odeur, très agréable. C'était un bain d'huiles parfumées.

Les servantes avaient remplacé leurs éponges rugueuses par des gants de soie, très doux. Hinata se détendit.

« Votre peau sera douce et parfumée… »

Elle sourit à la servante. Finalement, c'était pas si désagréable d'être chouchoutée. C'était si agréable qu'Hinata commença à somnoler. Sa nuit avait été courte, alors les effluves de parfum dans ses narines, plus les mains des servantes qui la massaient, avaient autant d'effet qu'un somnifère.

Mais là aussi, le repos fut de courte durée. Déjà au bout de dix minutes, on venait l'extirper de son bain.

Une servante l'accueillit dans une serviette de bain, elle aussi très douce, essuyant son corps tandis qu'une autre se chargeait de ses cheveux. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Hinata fut sèche de la tête aux pieds.

« Levez les bras, s'il vous plait. » entendit-elle.

Sans distinguer qui lui parlait au milieu de la foule de servantes identiques, Hinata s'exécuta.

Un amas de tissu s'abattit sur elle, l'englobant entièrement. _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ Elle sentait des mains la tripotait, tirer le tissu, le retrousser.

« J'étouffe… » s'exclama Hinata au milieu du tissu.

Levant la tête, elle aperçu une issue étroite dans laquelle faufiler sa tête. Avec difficulté, elle réussit à faire sortir sa tête par le trou étroit, et respira enfin. Elle se regarda dans le grand miroir de pied situé devant elle et eut la surprise de constater qu'elle était vêtue d'un magnifique kimono blanc. Les manches étaient longues, comme le voulait la tradition shinto. Il était aussi très serré, mais la finesse des tissus de qualité faisait qu'il n'était pas trop lourd à porter.

_Il est magnifique…_

Finalement, elle l'avait, son shiro-muku (_kimono blanc de la mariée symbolisant sa pureté et sa volonté de s'adapter à sa belle-famille_). De nouveau, on entraina Hinata de force, pour la faire asseoir sur une chaise. Deux servantes l'entourèrent, et commencèrent à manipuler se cheveux dans tous les sens : les peigner, les tirer, les brosser, les lisser, les attacher… tout ça en même temps !

Quinze minutes après, l'une d'elle posa quelque chose de lourd sur sa tête _(tsuno kakushi)_, en esquissant un sourire satisfait.

Le troupeau de servantes vint de positionner devant elle, Mlle Asou en tête, et se mit à l'observer avec un air satisfait et attendri.

« Ca y'est, elle est prête ! » s'exclama Mlle. Asou. « Bravo les filles ! »

Et elles applaudirent, devant une Hinata plus que jamais mal à l'aise.

.

.

.

La cérémonie religieuse fut la première angoisse d'Hinata.

Elle n'avait pas encore vu Sasuke, et se demandait bien qu'elle serait sa réaction en le voyant. Pour l'instant, tout ressemblait à un rêve éveillé, mais elle en était certaine, une fois qu'elle l'aurait vu, tout tournerait au cauchemar !

La voiture impériale dans laquelle elle se trouvait s'arrêta devant lesanctuaire Kanda-myôjin, fermé au public pour l'occasion. C'était vraiment un sanctuaire magnifique, le plus beau de Tokyo, et aussi le plus ancien.

Hinata hésita un instant avant de descendre : non seulement elle était mal à l'aise dans sa tenue, et ne pouvant pas faire de mouvement trop ample dans être aidée, mais aussi parce qu'elle commençait à entendre des bruits d'agitation à l'extérieur.

Ses mains devinrent moites. _Arrrgh._

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle au conducteur.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire amusé en voyant le regard terrifié d'Hinata.

« Le peuple est venu vous saluer, Princesse ! » répondit-il dans un rire.

Hinata s'appuya contre son siège. _Ca y'est, maintenant je panique !_

Au même moment, une voiture vint se garer devant l'entrée du sanctuaire, juste derrière la sienne. Les deux voitures étaient identiques.

Hinata se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Quelqu'un sortit de la voiture. Les cris de la foule et les acclamations hystériques s'en suivirent. C'était comme un ras de marée de hurlement.

Bien qu'elle ne put voir qu'une silhouette s'approcher de sa voiture à cause des vitres teintées, au bruit des hurlements, Hinata n'eut pas de mal à savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Elle se remit correctement sur son siège.

Quelqu'un, qu'elle ne vit pas, ouvrit sa portière. Elle retint son souffle.

Une autre personne lui présenta une main accueillante. Après avoir essuyé discrètement ses mains moites sur le siège arrière, Hinata la saisit, et sortit de la voiture.

.

Et là, elle crut devenir sourde. Mais sourde à cause du trop plein de bruit. Les hurlements de la foule s'accentuèrent un peu plus, ainsi que les manifestations de joies. Les acclamations ressemblaient à des pétards qui éclataient. D'ailleurs, des pétards éclataient dans les rues, des fanfares jouaient un air enjoué, presque couvertes par les voix de la foule.

En haut, des hélicoptères de presse planaient, rajoutant au bruit humain celui de leurs hélices.

Hinata tourna la tête. Derrière les barrières de forces de l'ordre, une foule immense attendait.

Les rues étaient noires de monde, à perte de vue. Certaines personnes brandissaient des panneaux « On t'aime Sasuke ! » « Félicitations ! » « On vous aime ! » qui firent sourire Hinata. D'autres étaient moins gentils : « Sasuke ! Epouse-moi à sa place ! »_ Mouarf…_

« Concentre-toi ! » lui somma quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Hinata se tourna.

C'était Sasuke.

Si ce n'était par ses yeux en amande si singuliers, Hinata n'aurait pas su le reconnaître. Il était encore plus beau que d'accoutumé.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient tirés en arrière, attachés, dévoilant un peu plus son visage. Lui aussi était parfait : parfaitement dessiné, sans aucune impureté. Son nez était parfaitement fin, légèrement retroussé. Ses yeux étaient parfaitement surlignés de noir, ses cils parfaitement longs, son regard parfaitement et intensément noir. Ses sourcils, eux aussi étaient parfaits ! Ils formaient une courbe bien dessinée au-dessus de ses yeux. Ses joues, ses deux fossettes qui n'apparaissaient que quand il souriait (et il souriait ! en coin, certes, mais c'était un sourire !) Il portait le kimono traditionnel du marié, bleu nuit, qui lui allait comme un gant. Une odeur de fleur émanait de son corps, et Hinata s'en amusa. _Il a dû avoir droit au bain lui aussi !_

« On y va ! » hurla quelqu'un.

Et ils se mirent en marche.

Hinata cessa de contempler le jeune prince, pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais une vingtaine de garde du corps les entouraient, tous en alerte. Alors, elle se figea, paniquée.

« Princesse ! Avancez s'il vous plait ! » lui hurla un garde du corps.

Mais elle était dans l'incapacité de bouger, tétanisée par la peur.

Sasuke s'en aperçut. Il avait déjà fait deux pas en avant, et dû se tourner pour la voir. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, les bras le long du corps et les poings serrés. Il avait failli ne pas la reconnaitre, lui non plus. Son kimono blanc immaculé était splendide, et soulignait la blancheur de sa peau. Ses joues étaient rosées, ainsi que ses lèvres. Ses grands yeux, ses cheveux, cachés par le tsuno kakushi… elle ressemblait à une poupée.

Le jeune prince fit deux pas en arrière, pour la rejoindre. Il lui saisit la main, et la serra doucement pour la faire réagir.

Hinata leva la tête, surprise. Le bruit des hurlements ne permettait pas de s'entendre sans hurler. Ne voulant pas faire cet effort, Sasuke se pencha sur Hinata, et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Ne lâche pas ma main. Si tu oublies ce que tu dois faire, regarde-moi. N'oublies pas qu'il ya des caméras partout. Alors, pas de gaffe ! »

Et il l'entraina avec lui.

Hinata fit comme il l'avait dit, et le regardait. Il souriait Mais pas comme toujours, pas en coin. Il souriait franchement. Un peu hésitante, Hinata l'imita, et esquissa un large sourire. Pour qui ne connaissait pas les dessous de cette affaire, ils avaient vraiment l'air d'un couple heureux !

_« Waou ! Qu'ils sont beaux ! »_

_« Je t'aime Sasuke-sama ! »_

_« Vive le Prince et la Princesse ! »_

Sous les acclamations de la foule, ils avancèrent tous deux, main dans la main, rompant avec la tradition, qui voulait qu'il n'y ait pas de contact entre les deux futurs époux, et pénétrèrent dans le sanctuaire.

Les journalistes du monde entier étaient là pour couvrir cet événement historique :

« Ca y'est ! Les mariés entre dans le sanctuaire ! La cérémonie est dirigée par le prêtre shinto le plus reconnu du pays ! Il sera assisté par deux miko d'expérience et procédera à la purification des époux ! »

« El momento más importante de la ceremonia ! La pareja intercambió nupcial tazas de sake, llamado san-san-do-ku »

« Περπατούν ... »

Etc. Ca fusait dans tous les sens !

.

.

.

Dans la foule, compressés sur les barrières de sécurité, Lee et Sakura attendaient le retour de leur amie.

Sakura tenait un écriteau dans ses mains : « On est là, Hinata ! (Lee et Saku !), mais était déçue que leur amie ne les ai pas vu.

« C'est normal qu'elle ne nous ai pas vu, Saku ! T'as vu ce monde ? »

« Non ! Elle aurait au moins pu nous faire passer la barrière ! Elle me doit bien ça ! Elle épouse mon Prince ! » se lamentait Sakura.

Lee poussa un soupire d'exaspération.

« Il n'a jamais été _ton_ prince ! Et même si ça avait été le cas, il est marié avec Hinata maintenant ! »

A ces mots, Sakura éclata en sanglot.

« Pourquoiii ? La vie est-elle toujours aussi vache avec moiiii ? »

Lee voulut la reprendre, mais renonça à cette idée, voyant qu'autour d'eux, toutes les filles pleuraient de la sorte. Toutes se lamentaient de ne pas avoir été choisies par le Prince Sasuke pour devenir la Princesse impériale… à la place d'Hinata.

_Mh. Elles sont toutes si pathétiques ! Mignonnes, mais pathétiques._ Se dit-il.

Et, préférant les ignorer, il se concentra sur l'entrée du sanctuaire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'écria :

« Ils reviennent ! »

Tous les yeux se fixèrent à nouveau sur Hinata et Sasuke, qui sortaient du temple.

Toutes les filles, Sakura à leur tête, se remirent d'aplomb et reprirent leurs hurlements hystériques habituels.

.

.

Malgré les efforts de ses amis, Hinata ne les vit pas dans la foule.

On l'aida à monter dans une grosse berline blanche aux couleurs de l'Empire, au toit ouvrant. Sasuke monta à côté d'elle.

« C'est bien. » souffla-t-il. « J'avais cru que tu auras tout fait capoter, mais tu t'en es bien sortie… »

Hinata le regarda, mitigée. Etait-ce un compliment ? Un peu bizarre, certes, mais venant de Sasuke… _Je réponds ? Je le remercie ? Les deux en même temps ?_

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

« C'est pas un compliment. » précisa Sasuke.

Hinata grimaça. Elle préféra ne pas répondre à cette provocation, pour la simple raison, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'avait jamais eu de répartie.

Sasuke s'amusa de son air vexé, puis ouvrit le toit ouvrant de la berline. Il se hissa et passa la moitié de son corps hors de la voiture.

« Votre Majesté ! Pas encore ! » le reprit un garde du corps.

Mais Sasuke n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il tendit une main à Hinata, un sourire malin aux lèvres.

« Dépêche-toi ! » lui dit-il, sans tenir compte des remontrances.

_Comment résister ?_ Hinata saisit la main de son tout –juste époux, et se hissa à son tour par le toit ouvrant.

En les voyant côte à côte, la foule déjà en délire, devint hystérique.

La voiture se mit en marche pour entamer le défilé nuptial dans les rues de la ville.

Hinata était crispée, impressionnée par tant de monde. Les rues et ruelles étaient noires de monde. Il y avait des gens partout, à perte de vue. Certains étaient même montés sur des arbres pour mieux voir.

Les journalistes essayaient de prendre des photos, mais la foule les oppressait, eux aussi.

L'atmosphère était électrique, euphorique. On entendait des cris, des pétarades, des sifflets, des chants de chorale… tout ça mélangé !

Hinata avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, si ce n'était son kimono qui la serrait affreusement. Elle regardait autour d'elle, hébétée. Puis, elle posa les yeux sur Sasuke. Il se tenait là, tout près d'elle, et saluait la foule en délire avec un professionnalisme à toute épreuve.

La jeune Hyuuga se souvint de ses paroles, ou plutôt de ses menaces, et décida de l'imiter.

« Regardez, mesdames et messieurs ! Le couple princier salue la foule ! »

« C'est extraordinaire ! »

« Ils sont si beau ! »

« Cette histoire est digne d'un conte de fée ! »

C'était incroyable. Les gens étaient agglutinés contre les barrières de sécurité, comme pour un concert. Aux fenêtres, d'autres faisaient onduler le drapeau de l'Empire.

Finalement, l'euphorie générale commença à gagner Hinata. C'était une sensation étrange, comme un feu d'artifice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La cérémonie eut lieu au Palais Impérial, comme le voulait la coutume. Seuls étaient autorisés à entrer ceux figurant sur une liste secrète, validée par l'Empereur lui-même.

Cachée derrière un rideau, Hinata observait les invités qui entraient. Elle savait qu'elle reverrait son père, Hanabi, ainsi que Sakura et Lee, et trépignait d'impatience à cette idée. Elle avait enfin quitté son kimono blanc, pour un kimono plus léger, fleuri, tout aussi splendide.

« Votre Altesse ! On vous cherche depuis dix minutes ! » gronda Mlle Asou.

Hinata se retourna avec précipitation et fit face à son protocole.

« Oh je… »

« Ca va être à vous ! »

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, Mlle Asou l'entraina vers la salle de réception.

Sasuke était déjà là, changé lui aussi : costume trois pièces blanc cassé, col mao pour la veste, chemise et gros nœud de cravate, blanc cassé elle aussi, mais avec des motifs doré. A cet instant-là, Hinara aurait bien voulu être un garçon, juste pour pouvoir paraître aussi cool et élégant.

Il était légèrement penché en avant, et regardait ce qui se passait de l'autre côté, grâce à une entrouverture.

Hinata s'approcha pour regarder, elle aussi : le Tennō était sur une estrade, aménagée pour l'occasion. Hinata réalisa qu'elle le voyait pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au Palais. Il était grand et athlétique, tout comme son fils. D'ailleurs, ils se ressemblaient énormément, tant par leur beauté que par leur charisme. Majestueux était le mot qui le définissait.

A côté de lui, se tenait Kōgō Keikā, magnifique elle aussi.

Le Tennō prit place derrière un magnifique pupitre, sur lequel était positionné un micro.

Toute la salle fit silence.

_Quel charisme !_ s'étonnait Hinata. _Si seulement je pouvais en avoir le quart…_

« Nous vous remercions d'avoir répondu favorablement à cette invitation. C'est un honneur pour l'Empire que de pouvoir célébrer le mariage du Prince Héritier Sasuke, et de la toute nouvelle princesse héritière, Hinata Hyuuga. Et sans plus vous faire attendre, je vous prie de les accueillir comme il se doit. »

« Levez-vous, s'il vous plait ! » commanda un protocole.

Sasuke se redressa, et saisit la main d'Hinata et l'obligea à tenir son bras. Celle-ci voulut s'en défaire, mais il l'en empêcha.

« Il faut qu'on paraisse proches. »

Et, après le signal de Mr. Hiagui, ils passèrent le lourd rideau et firent leur entrée sur scène sous les acclamations.

Le nombre des convives, bien que contrôlé, était important. Cependant, en comparaison avec la foule qu'ils avaient dû affronter des les rues, la petite centaine d'invité paraissait négligeable.

Hinata réussit même à paraître décontractée, au bras de Sasuke, toujours aussi professionnel. Il souriait aux convives, faisant ainsi apparaître ses deux fossettes, pièces maîtresses de son charme incontesté et incontestable.

Sasuke s'arrêta au centre de l'estrade, près du Tennō, et le salua en s'inclinant. Hinata l'imita. Puis, il se tourna vers les convives, et les salua de la même manière.

Les acclamations n'avaient pas cessées. En fait, Hinata avait l'impression d'avoir été acclamée toute la journée.

_Souris, Hinata !_ s'encourageait-elle.

Les forces commençaient à lui manquer, ses mandibules lui faisaient mal à force de sourire crispé. En voyant tous ses yeux braqués sur elle, sa confiance en prit un coup. Mais, suspendue au bras de Sasuke, elle se sentit… rassurée. Elle le regardait : son visage, son air froid qui la glaçait habituellement, avait là quelque chose de sécurisant.

.

.

.

.

On les avait assis sur deux trônes, dans un coin de l'estrade, entourés des deux souverains.

Hinata était mal à l'aise, si proche de Kōgō et du Tennō. Sans parler de tous les gens qui défilaient devant eux pour les saluer, leur offrir des biens de toute sorte.

Mais son visage s'illumina en voyant approcher… ceux qu'elle aimait. Son père, Hanabi, et ses deux amis Lee et Sakura. En d'autres lieu et circonstances, elle se serait levée et les aurait tous serrés dans ses bras ! Si fort qu'ils n'auraient pas pu s'en détâcher…

« Otousan ! » dit-elle, à peine un peu fort.

Hiachi, très élégant dans son costume gris, s'approcha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Il n'était pas du genre à se laissé influencer par de stupides règles de bienséances. Sa fille lui manquait. Sa fille… qu'elle soit princesse ou lycéenne. _Sa_ fille.

« Tu es très belle. » lui dit-il à l'oreille. « Tu ressemble à ta mère. »

« Merci… » réussit-elle à dire, au bord des larmes.

Ils seraient bien restés ainsi toute la vie, si Hanabi ne s'était pas interposée. Elle écarta son père, et resta là, bouche bée, devant sa sœur ainée.

« Wouah ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Magnifique ! Tu es… magnifique Hinata ! »

« Elle a raison ! » renchérit Lee, les yeux grands ouverts. « Tu es super-sexy Hinata ! »

Sakura lui donna une tape sur la tête.

« Hey ! C'est plus Hinata, maintenant ! Tu ne peux plus lui parler comme ça ! » le gronda-t-elle.

« Non. Si ! » bégaya Hinata. « Je suis toujours Hinata… vous pouvez me parler… comme avant, hum ? »

Silence gêné. Tous regardèrent le Tennō, puis, Kōgō, mais ils regardaient ailleurs. Ils acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.

Hinata esquissa un sourire satisfait, mais fut rapidement troublée par Sakura, qui trépignait devant elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Saku ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tu… ne nous présente pas ton époux ? Kyyaah ! »

Hinata regarda Sasuke. Il regardait au loin, l'air agacé.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule, hésitante.

« Mh ? »

Elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Mais ce qu'elle connaissait de lui n'était qu'orgueil, arrogance et mépris. Même son sourire était terrifiant !

« Heu… Sasuke ? » réussit-t-elle à articuler. « Je voudrais te présenter quelques personnes… »

Il se tourna pour lui faire face. Elle se figea. Il transpirait l'ennui et l'agacement. Ses yeux noirs commençaient à rougir sous l'effet de la fatigue et de la lassitude.

_Oh, mon Dieu, aidez-moi ! _ Elle craignait qu'il ne se venge sur eux. Après tout… il était le Prince héritier ! Ses parents n'étaient pas attentifs… Mr Hiagui était trop loin pour l'entendre… Qui pouvait l'empêcher de…

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Otousan. »

_Otousan ?_

Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte, Sasuke s'était redressé, et avait tendu une main chaleureuse à son père. Hiachi la saisit.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, votre Altesse. » répondit-il. « C'est un honneur pour nous de vous accueillir dans la famille ! »

Hinata le voyait : il était ravi ! Son sourire illuminait, ses yeux brillaient… un peu plus et il gloussait, comme Sakura à côté de lui.

Sasuke souriait franchement. Il avait (presque) l'air sincère.

A contrecœur, Hiachi lâcha la main de Sasuke, pour laisser la place à Hanabi qui était à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

« Je… je…je… »

_Nooon !_ Et si ! Les craintes d'Hinata se concrétisèrent. Hanabi défaillit devant Sasuke, qui dû appeler Mr. Hiagui pour la faire asseoir à l'écart.

Lee s'approcha ensuite. Il gonfla la poitrine, l'air sur de lui, mais ne leurra personne. Il tendit une main ferme à Sasuke, qui la saisit.

« Rock Lee ! Je suis le meilleur ami de Hinata ! Alors… je suis un peu son frère ! Alors, puisque vous êtes mariés, on est frères nous aussi ! N'est ce pas ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Sakura envoya valdinguer le jeune Lee à plusieurs mètres de là.

Elle était terrifiante : les yeux écarquillés, l'air béat, la bouche ouverte et un filet de bave sur le coin des lèvres.

Mais même avec elle, Sasuke fut charmant. Il ne l'envoya pas paître, ni ne la méprisa du regard. Il jeta juste un regard noir à Hinata, qui vola à son secours.

« Papa ! Tu peux amener Sakura prendre l'air un peu ? Avec Hanabi ! Hein ? »

Son père, lui aussi était perturbé. Il y eut quelques secondes de battements avant que Hiachi ne put se détacher de Sasuke, puis il s'exécuta. Inséparable de sa belle, Lee le suivit de près.

Hinata regarda Sasuke. Il put lire la reconnaissance dans ses yeux, ainsi que la surprise.

Son regard le perturba, il détourna les yeux.

« T'as quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Heum… rien. »

Et elle baissa les yeux.

Sasuke se risqua à la regarder à son tour. Son manque d'assurance était évident. Elle ne fixait personne dans les yeux. On aurait dit une poupée fragile, une petite fille apeurée. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une apparence… après tout, il ne la connaissait pas. Il ignorait tout d'elle. Pourtant elle était là, assise à ses côtés. Sa femme.

Il détourna les yeux. Cette idée lui était encore difficile à accepter. Bien plus, elle le révoltait.

« Vous êtes splendide, Votre Altesse ! »

Il reconnut cette voix.

Naruto était là, et faisait le baisemain à Hinata, juste sous ses yeux.

La jeune fille souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle rougissait comme une tomate, et riait bêtement. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Arrête, Naruto. » le supplia Hinata. « Tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer ! On est ami, non ? »

Naruto esquissa un sourire.

Ce sourire, Hinata l'avait attendu toute la journée. Franc, attendrissant, et apaisant. Elle se sentit soulagée.

« Toi aussi, tu es… très beau… » bredouilla la jeune princesse, gênée.

En effet, Naruto n'était pas en reste ! Ses cheveux blonds savamment peignés, sa veste de costume en velours noir, sa chemise blanche qui faisait ressortir son teint : il était agréable à la vue.

« Tu t'en es très bien sortie aujourd'hui ! » lui dit-il, en posant une de ses mains le sommet de son crâne.

Il la fixa dans les yeux, mais celle-ci détourna les yeux. Naruto s'amusa de la gêne d'Hinata, puis tourna les yeux, et vit le regard assassin de Sasuke.

Il retira sa main, et la tendit au jeune Prince.

Celui-ci la saisit, à contrecœur.

« Toutes mes félicitations ! Votre Altesse a une très belle épouse ! »

Sasuke le remercia de ce « compliment-provocation » par un silence.

Le sourire de Naruto se fit plus mesquin.

« Je n'ai pas vu Ino. Elle ne vient pas ? » demanda-t-il, un brin arrogant.

Hinata baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Evidemment, les deux jeunes gens s'en rendirent compte. C'était la volonté de Naruto, mais pas celle de Sasuke.

« Aucune idée. »

La tension entre les deux jeunes gens arriva jusqu'à Hinata, qui sentit ses poils s'hérisser. Quelque chose les reliait, ou plutôt les opposait. Mais elle ignorait quoi. Elle voulait juste se cacher dans un trou, pour ne plus réapparaître qu'à la fin du duel.

La soirée pourtant, ne faisait que commencer…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Bon, y a un peu plus de description que dans les autres chapitres, mais il fallait passer par là ! Maintenant, c'est fait ! J'ai essayer de faire au moins barbant… qu'il vous ai plus ou non, si vous l'avez lu reviewez :D**_


	5. Nuit de noces

_**Voilà le next chapter ! Merci pour tous les commentaires du chapitre dernier : **_

_**Merci : Maida, Amelie, Blablabla,(? ) , **__**byashuuhei**__**, Bunny (en fait pour le mariage, je me suis renseignée sur le mariage japonais traditionnel et j'y ai ajouté des éléments inventés !) , Hina-Chan972 ! **_

_**Merci pour ceux des chapitres précédents ! **_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en favoris, qui ont demandé des Alerts ! Merci à ceux qui me mettent en auteur favori... ça me touche vraiment!  
**_

_**J'espère de ce chapitre vous plaira aussi ! N'hésitez pas à commenter encore une fois ! **_

_**

* * *

**_

.

.

**Chapitre 5 ****: Nuit de noces**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

La cérémonie battait son plein.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient dans les yeux, attendant que le plus faible renonce. Mais aucun d'eux ne détourna le regard.

Hinata commençait à angoisser, mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour mettre fin à cette mascarade.

Elle décida de tente le tout pour le tout.

« Naruto… » dit-elle d'une voix faible. « Est-ce que tu pourrais… aller me chercher… un verre d'eau ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles personne ne réagit. Puis, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Naruto. Il détourna les yeux de Sasuke, toujours aussi sévère, pour les poser sur Hinata.

« Bien sûr, Hinata. »

Hinata lui rendit son sourire, et il s'éloigna.

Hinata sentit le regard de Sasuke se poser sur elle. Elle frissonna.

« Heum… j'ai bien fait, non ? » demanda Hinata, presque sure d'elle.

Il la fixa intensément pendant quelques secondes de son air glacial et méprisant.

« C'est pathétique. »

.

.

.

Après le départ de Naruto, qui préféra s'éloigner un instant, Hinata se crispa à nouveau.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir saluer toute la haute société du pays : tel ambassadeur français, tel autre ambassadeur américain, sans compter tous les business men dont elle avait vaguement entendu parler comme les plus grosses fortunes planétaires.

Elle écarquillait les yeux à chaque salut, très impressionnée, et surtout anxieuse de commettre une quelconque gaffe, comme à son habitude.

Soudain, elle se raidit.

Parcourant la salle des yeux, elle ne vit pas Mlle Asou, son protocole. Elle avait dû s'absenter… la laissant complètement seule ! Enfin… presque seule.

Doucement, elle tourna la tête vers Sasuke, qui regardait ailleurs, l'air las. Elle hésita un instant, puis chuchota :

« Sasu… Sasuke. »

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers elle, tels des missiles de guerre parés au massacre.

« Mh ? »

Hinata esquissa un sourire niais, apparemment gênée par quelque chose. Elle se dandinait, une grimace crispée au visage.

« Heum… c'est à dire que… »

« C'est-à-dire que quoi ? » s'impatientait le jeune homme.

« Heum… comment dire ? Heum… Tu peux me gratter le dos, s'il te plait ? » lança-t-elle, d'une traite.

Alors, quelque chose se produisit : l'air ennuyé de Sasuke disparut, pour laisser place à une expression figée de stupéfaction. Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, qui fut paradoxalement le plus long de la vie d'Hinata.

Elle regardait Sasuke du coin de l'œil, tout en luttant contre l'envie d'arracher son kimono pour se gratter le dos à pleine main.

Au bout d'un instant, un rictus apparu sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

« Tu veux que je te gratte le dos ? MOI ? »

« S'il te plait… ça me démange… » gémissait Hinata.

« Ts, tu plaisantes ? » rétorqua Sasuke, en s'adossant contre son trône, l'air renfrogné. « Demande à Mlle Asou. »

Hinata n'arrivait plus à contrôler le picotement, qui gagnait du terrain entre ses omoplates.

« Elle est trop loin… ! »

Hinata sentait son visage s'empourprer, tant sa lutte intérieure était sauvage. Elle essaya la méthode Coué : _Je vais bien, tout va bien ! Ca ne me gratte pas, ça ne me gratte pas, ça me gratte, ça me gratte ! arghh !_ Mais ce fut un échec cuisant.

Sasuke était bien sa seule chance.

« Ecoute, Sasuke… c'est très humiliant pour moi aussi. Mais imagine que je me mette à hurler de douleur devant tous ces gens… d'après toi, quelles en seraient les répercutions sur ton image, Sans parler des conséquences sur la famille impériale… »

Sasuke regarda Hinata avec de gros yeux. Oui, elle le faisait chanter !

La jeune fille l'implorait du regard, ce qui contrastait avec sa prétendue détermination.

Cependant, dans le doute, Sasuke préféra obtempérer.

« J'y crois pas… » bougonna-t-il.

A contrecœur, et en ne manquant pas de lancer un regard assassin à Hinata au passage, Sasuke approcha une main du dos de Hinata, et commença à lui gratter entre les omoplates.

« Gratte plus fort, je sens rien… » protesta Hinata. « S'il te plais. » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Mais, au lieu d'obéir, le jeune prince stoppa la manœuvre.

« Ton kimono est trop épais. Tu ne sentiras rien. »

_Aarf… Il a raison…_ se lamenta Hinata. Pourtant, il était exclu qu'elle passe ne serait-ce que 3 minutes supplémentaires dans cet état. Elle se sentait proche de la crise d'hystérie.

« Passe… ta main par là… » chuchota-t-elle.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle lui ouvrait un passage dans la large manche de son kimono.

« Tu veux que je passe ma main… ? »

Hinata acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. La démangeaison s'accentuait. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait hurler.

Heureusement pour elle, après avoir hésiter et proféré des paroles de menaces à son encontre, Sasuke glissa une main dans sa main de kimono.

Il l'effleura. Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Hinata, le contact de sa peau n'était pas désagréable. C'était même très plaisant. Elle l'avait imaginé glacial et avide de sang comme un vampire, mais il était chaud et doux.

Ses joues, déjà rosées, s'empourprèrent davantage. Elle jeta un regard gêné en coin à Sasuke, qui regardait devant lui, l'air de rien.

La main du jeune homme se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son dos, et ses doigts lui frottèrent la peau, entre les omoplates.

Il sentit Hinata frémir.

_Aaah, c'est trop bon !_

Sasuke posa son regard sur elle : elle avait un air béat au visage, les yeux mi-clos de plaisir. Il sourit en coin, amusé.

« C'est bon ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Aaaah, c'est trop bon… ! » déclara-t-elle, soulagée.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Hinata vit le sourire en coin qu'arborait Sasuke. Honteuse, elle baissa la tête, et lui, laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

« Au moins, t'es pas difficile à satisfaire… » lui dit-il, entre mépris et taquinerie.

Mais Hinata ne compris pas l'allusion. Elle le regarda, interrogative, ce qui l'amusa encore davantage.

.

« Hé bien ! On peut dire que vous ne perdez pas de temps… »

.

Les jeunes mariés se détournèrent l'un de l'autre pour voir qui les importunait ainsi.

C'était Ino. Naruto était avec elle, aux pieds de l'estrade. Il tenait un verre d'eau.

Hinata sentit ses mains trembler sous le stress. Sasuke, quant à lui, avait retrouvé son air glacial habituel. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Hinata prit les devant et enleva de force sa main de sous son kimono.

« C'est… heum… c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Elle regarda Naruto, qui regardait Sasuke avec stupéfaction. Elle ne savait pas où se mettre. _Pour quoi va-t-il me prendre ? Aaargh ! _Sa gêne s'accentua en constatant qu'Ino la fixait, l'air dédaigneux. Les bras croisés, vêtue d'une très belle robe de soirée, les cheveux lâchés et ondulés pour l'occasion, sa beauté raviva tous les complexes d'Hinata en quelques centièmes de secondes.

« Et qu'est ce qu'on croit ? » s'exclama-t-elle, provocante. « Hein ? Princesse ? »

Hinata baissa les yeux, intimidée.

« Calme-toi, Ino. » lui somma Naruto. « Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication. »

Le jeune homme regardait Hinata, attendri. Celle-ci releva la tête pour regarder Sasuke : il ne réagissait pas, semblant loin de tout. Il avait cet air agacé sur le visage.

« Mon dos me démangeait, alors… »

« Tais-toi. » ordonna-t-il à Hinata.

Son ton sec et ferme la surprit. Quelques secondes auparavant, il lui avait pourtant parut… humain.

Sasuke se leva et descendit les marches de l'estrade. En passant à côté d'Ino, il s'arrêta.

« Viens avec moi. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta, sans broncher. Et ils disparurent dans la foule.

Hinata les regarda l'éloigner, encore tremblotante. _Voilà_… se disait-elle_. C'est encore moi la méchante. _

Naruto remarqua son désarroi.

« Hinata. » l'appela-t-il.

La jeune fille sortit de ses rêveries, et regarda Naruto, toujours aux pieds de l'estrade. Il lui tendit une main réconfortante.

« Viens, allons faire un tour. »

Sans réfléchir, Hinata descendit de l'estrade et saisit sa main.

Avec un sourire, il l'entraina sur la terrasse arrière de la salle de réception. Il ne lâcha pas sa main jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis.

.

L'air frais saisit Hinata. Mais elle était bien trop bouleversée pour frémir. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici, vêtue de la sorte. Elle se demandait au nom de quoi elle se permettait de voler son amour à Ino. Elle se demandait au nom de quoi elle se permettait de n'en être pas plus affectée que ça ?

Naruto l'invita à s'asseoir sur un banc, mais elle refusa. Elle bouillonnait trop pour s'asseoir. Elle avait même des fourmis dans les jambes, une boule au fond de la gorge.

« Ne t'en fais pas... » lui dit Naruto, en s'approchant d'elle. « Ino était juste un peu sur les nerfs. »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

« Je… je ne suis pas… comme ça, Naruto. » bégaya-t-elle. « Naruto, je ne suis vraiment… pas comme ça … »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, interrogatif.

« Je sais qu'il n'y a rien encore vous. Ino aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Tu sais… je n'ai jamais voulu de ce mariage, moi non plus ! » s'exclama-t-elle, la voix tremblante. « C'est de ma faute ? »

« Hinata… ne t'inquiète pas… »

« C'est de ma faute, huh ? Si je n'avais pas accepté ce pacte… » sa voix se brisa.

Naruto lui fit face, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Ce qu'elle fit. Le jeune homme prit le visage porcelaine de la jeune fille entre ses mains, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Hinata eut l'impression de ce noyer dedans, comme s'ils s'interpénétraient par le regard. _ Ses yeux sont si bleus… _

Elle perdit toute assurance, et sentit le besoin de se justifier.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu aies une mauvaise image de moi… »

Naruto esquissa un sourire, encore un.

« L'image que j'ai de toi est tout sauf mauvaise. » lança-t-il.

L'inquiétude d'Hinata disparut. Elle esquissa un sourire gênée, sous les yeux attendris de Naruto.

« Mesdames et messieurs, libérez la piste de danse, s'il vous plait ! Le couple princier va exécuter la première danse de la soirée dans quelques instants ! »

Hinata regarda Naruto avec de grands yeux. Celui-ci libéra son visage, et fit un pas en arrière.

« Qu… quoi ? »

« C'est à toi, Princesse ! » la taquina Naruto. « Va donc chercher ton Prince ! »

Hinata grimaça.

« Je ne sais pas où il est. »

Naruto désigna un coin du jardin de l'index.

« Il doit être par là-bas. Vas vite le chercher. »

Hinata regarda dans la direction indiquée par Naruto, et distingua deux silhouettes.

Après un dernier regard à Naruto, elle s'élança.

.

Le jardin était désert, silencieux. On entendait que les pas d'Hinata contre les graviers du sentier, et son souffle dans l'air frais.

Elle trottinait, tenant le pan de son kimono d'une main, afin d'éviter toute chute.

Les deux silhouettes commençaient à se faire plus nettes, mais l'absence de lumière l'empêcher de les localiser exactement.

_Arf… la musique va être lancée… !_

Arrivée à trois ou quatre mètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Hinata se stoppa net.

C'était bien eux, face à face.

Hinata retint son souffle, dissimulée dans l'obscurité.

Les bras d'Ino enlaçaient Sasuke, mais lui, était toujours aussi impassible.

« Je dois y aller, Ino. » lança-t-il, crispé.

« Non… encore un instant. » rouspéta la jeune fille en l'étreignant plus fort. « Comme ça, j'ai encore l'impression que t'es tout à moi. »

« Je t'appartiens pas, Ino. »

Ino leva la tête pour regarder Sasuke. Il était grand, même pour elle. Elle rompit l'étreinte et s'éloigna un peu de lui.

« Ca y'est, tu joues l'homme marié ? Finalement, ça te déplais pas autant que tu veux bien le faire croire ! »

« Ts. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de cette... mascarade ! Ino… arrête avec ça ! »

« Non ! Je ne sais pas ! » rétorqua la jeune fille. « Si ça t'étais vraiment égal, tu ne m'aurais pas prise à part pour me faire le morale ! »

Sasuke poussa un soupire d'ennui.

« Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Qu'elle meure ou qu'elle vive, ça m'est égal ! Mais… qu'elle ne meure pas devant les caméras, c'est tout ce que je demande. Alors, si t'as quelque chose à lui dire, assure-toi qu'il n'y a personne autour. »

C'était dit avec tellement de calme, qu'Hinata en frissonna. Elle écarquilla les yeux, dans l'impossibilité de parler, ou de bouger. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ses jambes tremblaient, ni pourquoi la boule dans sa gorge refit surface.

.

« Sasuke ! » cria quelqu'un.

.

C'était Naruto. Il s'était mis à côté d'Hinata, légèrement en retrait par rapport à elle. _Depuis quand est-il là… ?Est-ce qu'il a entendu ? Il a entendu ce qu'il a dit … de moi ?_

Ino et Sasuke se tournèrent et découvrirent ainsi Hinata et Naruto à quelques mètres d'eux, dissimulés dans l'ombre. Hinata n'en était pas certaine, mais elle crut voir s'afficher un sourire satisfait sur le visage d'Ino. Sasuke, lui, ne laissa rien transparaître : ni surprise, ni trouble.

Naruto se plaça devant Hinata, qui tremblait toujours.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » questionna Sasuke, avec une pointe d'agacement.

« C'est l'heure de la première danse. » répondit Naruto.

Le jeune homme cachait à peine sa colère, mais cela ne semblait en rien perturber Sasuke.

Hinata osa lever les yeux après quelques instants, juste à temps pour croiser le regard de Sasuke. Il s'avança vers elle. Elle se crispa.

« Suis-moi de près." lui dit-il, en continuant sa marche vers la salle de réception.

Hinata, hésita un instant avant de le suivre. La vue brouillée par les larmes, elle croisa le regard bleu de Naruto. Il esquissa un sourire discret, et lui fit signe d'y aller.

La jeune fille s'exécuta, à contrecœur.

Avant de la suivre, Naruto jeta un dernier regard réprobateur à Ino, qui le soutint, mi-satisfaite, mi-agacée.

.

.

.

.

« Mesdames et messieurs, le couple princier ! »

Toute l'assemblée applaudit le couple impérial qui entrait en piste, pour exécuter la première danse.

Ils se positionnèrent au centre de la piste, créée spécialement pour l'événement, entourés de tous les convives.

Hinata regardait autour d'elle, tremblante. Elle vit son père, ému, au bord des larmes. Elle vit ses amis surexcités (surtout Lee, étrangement). Elle vit aussi les regards des autres…admiratifs, attentifs… Elle refoula un sanglot en repensant aux paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre.

_Calme-toi, Hinata…_ se disait-elle. _C'est pas si grave…_

Mais l'émotion était trop grande. Elle était vexée, blessée, en colère… tout ça en même temps. Elle tremblait encore…

« Viens… »

Elle leva les yeux vers Sasuke. Il fut surpris de percevoir tant de tristesse dans ses grands yeux laiteux, et de discerner de la colère sur ses traits de poupée. Hinata, quant à elle, fut surprise de sentir une main se poser sur son dos, et l'attirer doucement mais fermement vers son cavalier.

Elle se laissa faire, trop engourdie pour s'y opposer.

La musique avait commencé. Une mélodie douce et romantique, qui emplissait la pièce.

Mais c'est à peine si Hinata l'entendait.

Sasuke la serra contre lui. Hinata ne se sentait pas bien. Il était là, contre elle, dansant avec elle avec tendresse et pourtant… _« Qu'elle meure ou qu'elle vive, ça m'est égal ! Mais… qu'elle ne meure pas devant les caméras, c'est tout ce que je demande. »_

C'était si… cruel. Si dur. Une boule lui nouait la gorge, tant ces paroles la blessaient. Après tout, qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter tant de mépris ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ?

Sa tête lui tournait… et sans s'en apercevoir, elle la reposa contre le torse de Sasuke. _Baboum, baboum, baboum, baboum, boum, boum…_

Pourtant, sous cette statue de glace, il y avait un cœur…C'était presqu'étonnant. Hinata esquissa un sourire en coin, à la limite du fou rire, tant cette situation ressemblait à une blague. Obligée de danser avec lui, en sachant ce qu'il pense réellement d'elle… et elle, qui disait le haïr et le mépriser plus que tout, pourtant blessée par ses mots…

Elle frissonna en sentant la tête de Sasuke se poser lentement sur le sommet de sa tête, se reposer. Il resserra légèrement son étreinte.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?_

Hinata se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait envie de le mettre par terre et de le rouer de coups ! Faire autant de comédie pour le public. Il ne se demandait pas si cela la blessait ? Elle était certaine qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Alors, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?

_Quelle ordure, ce gars !_

Les gens autour paraissaient ravis… ravis de voir ce jeune couple princier si heureux, si amoureux.

Personne ne se doutait qu'il se livrait une bataille dans l'esprit d'Hinata. Personne, à part Naruto et Ino, dissimulés dans la foule.

Sasuke, quant à lui, semblait déconnecté de cette sordide réalité. La tête appuyée sur celle d'Hinata, légèrement courbé à cause de sa grande taille, il avait les yeux mi-clos. Comme quelqu'un qui somnole. _Boum …. Boum…. Boum…. Boum … _Son rythme cardiaque, habituellement si rapide, avait ralenti. Ses traits, toujours si dur, si froids, s'étaient radoucis. Il était paisible…Il était… bien.

.

Il fronça les sourcils en s'en rendant compte. Perturbé, il n'était pas habitué à cette sérénité. Ça lui était désagréable ! Mais, il aimait ça.

Hinata, envahie par la colère, ne sentit pas son émoi.

.

La danse finit sous les acclamations des spectateurs. L'émotion était palpable dans l'assemblée.

_« C'était magnifique ! »_

_« Ils sont beaux tout les deux ! »_

_« Un vrai conte de fée ! »_

.

C'était vrai… ils étaient magnifiques.

.

.

.

Après d'autres sourires forcés, d'autres salutations, la journée de mariage d'Hinata touchait à sa fin. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

« Dépêchez-vous, votre Altesse ! Ils sont déjà prêts ! »

Elle suivait Mlle Asou à travers les couloirs du Palais, en direction de sa chambre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

En voyant qu'elles l'avaient dépassée, Hinata tapota sur l'épaule de son protocole.

« Heum… où va-t-on ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Aucune réponse, à part quelques rires étouffés de la part des servantes qui l'escortaient.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle : elle ne connaissait pas cette partie du Palais. Ca devait être une aile spéciale, réservée à certains événements. Peut-être était-ce la partie réservée au Tennō et à son épouse… Elle frissonna à cette idée.

C'était plutôt logique après tout. Elle ne leur avait jamais parlé directement. Mise à part la brève entrevue avec Kōgō… elle ne les connaissait pas, et ils ne la connaissaient pas.

Pourtant, elle était à présent leur fille… la princesse héritière.

Elle frissonna à nouveau.

« Je vais rencontrer quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau, tremblante.

Mlle Asou esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Oui, effectivement. Votre Altesse va rencontrer quelqu'un. »

Hinata se raidit. Son cœur battait la chamade, et oui, ses mains devinrent moites. _Aaarf_.

Elle les essuya rapidement sur son kimono, anxieuse. Puis, elle s'exerça mentalement à l'art de la salutation…

_Bonjour… Heu non ! Ravie de vous rencontrer votre Altesse ! Heu… __vos__ Altesses ?_ _… Heum… Oh, oh, je vais mourir !_

Elle était si anxieuse qu'elle ne parvenait pas à avaler sa salive.

Allaient-ils l'aimer ? Kōgō semblait déjà la détester, certes, mais bon, c'était la belle-mère après tout ! Mais… le Tennō… ! _AAAAAARRRGGGH !_

Mlle Asou s'arrêta devant une porte coulissante, où se trouvait déjà une dizaine de protocole, gardes du corps et domestiques.

Hinata s'arrêta à son tour, essayant de garder son calme.

« Où… Où sommes-nous ? » arriva-t-elle à articuler.

Alors, Mlle Asou se tourna vers elle, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle et toutes les servantes paraissait tout excitées, comme un groupe d'adolescentes s'apprêtant à rencontrer leur idole.

Hinata fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Mlle Asou gloussa, puis ouvrit lentement la porte coulissante devant elle.

« Allez-y, votre Altesse ! Nous ne serons pas loin si jamais… vous avez besoin ! »

Puis, sans crier gars, elle saisit Hinata par le bras et l'obligea à rentrer dans la chambre.

.

Hinata tenta de résister, mais en vain. La porte coulissant s'était déjà refermée.

.

.

Se voyant prise au piège, elle se retourna lentement, comme un petit animal apeuré.

Elle était dans une chambre. Une chambre splendide, majestueuse même ! Les murs, le plafond, les poutres, étaient peints d'une couleur dorée légèrement pailletée. C'était très beau. Les meubles étaient en bois, travaillés avec beaucoup de talent. De gros rideaux rouges épais étaient tirés, mais un grand lustre en cristal éclairait la pièce.

Au milieu, un lit ouvert.

Hinata n'osait pas bouger. La chambre était apparemment vide, mais pourquoi avait-elle suscité tant d'émoi de la part des servantes ?

« Y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle.

Aucune réponse.

Rassurée, Hinata se décida à bouger. Elle s'approcha prudemment du lit. Elle l'entendait presque crier son nom, tant elle était épuisée.

Elle s'assit dessus, et faillit crier de joie : il était moelleux, comme elle les aimait ! Le coussin paraissait vraiment moelleux lui aussi, quant aux draps, ils étaient d'une douceur inouïe !

Hinata ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la douce mélodie du frottement des draps contre sa peau.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » entendit-elle derrière elle.

.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux, tout en retenant son souffle.

Elle reconnaissait cette voix grave et glaçante.

Elle se retourna brusquement. Sasuke se tenait derrière elle, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux encore mouillés à cause de la douche qu'il venait de prendre.

_Noooon ! Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à moi !_

Cette fois-ci, Hinata crut mourir d'effroi. Elle eut pourtant le temps d'admirer la plastique parfaite de Sasuke, qui la regardait de son regard noir et meurtrier.

« Qu… qu… c'est moi qui devrais poser la question ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Arrête de crier ! » lui dit-il, calmement.

« Hein ! QUOI ? Mais comment tu veux qu… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Sasuke s'avançait vers elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il avait un pas décidé et rapide. Très effrayant. Hinata voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, à part un faible couinement étouffé.

Sasuke arriva à sa haute, et se pencha sur elle. Il posa fermement une main la bouche de la jeune fille, et avec son autre main, lui fit signe de se taire.

« Tout va bien, votre Altesse ? » demanda M. Hiagui, de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Oui ! Tout va bien ! » lui répondit Sasuke, qui fixait Hinata de ses yeux noirs.

Et, après avoir fait promettre à Hinata de ne pas crier, il délivra sa bouche.

La jeune fille, haletante, n'osait pas le regarder.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? » demanda-t-elle, en fixant le mur.

« C'est notre lune de miel ! » répondit Sasuke.

« Quoi ? Lune de miel ? » s'exclama Hinata.

Sasuke la regarda avec surprise.

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? »

Hinata ne préféra ne pas répondre, pour ne pas avoir à y penser.

« Tu ne sais pas ? Ts. On est censés…"

« Je sais ce qu'on est censés faire ! » le coupa Hinata, rouge comme une pivoine.

Hinata se recroquevilla sur elle-même, gênée par le regard insistant de Sasuke. Ce dernier s'en amusa, un brin agacé.

« Détends-toi, Hyuuga ! »dit-il, moqueur. « Il est hors de question que je te touche ! »

Hinata lui jeta un regard noir. _Quoi ? Je suis si repoussante ? Quel goujat !_

La jeune fille voulut lui répondre, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion car, sans crier gars, Sasuke enleva la serviette de bain qu'il avait autour de la taille.

Hinata se retourna, mettant ses mains devant ses yeux, horrifiée.

_AAAAHHHH !_

« A quoi tu joues ? » demanda-t-elle.

C'était si puéril que Sasuke ne jugea pas nécessaire de lui dire qu'elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux : il avait un bas en soie.

Sans plus de parole, Sasuke s'installa dans le lit, et se mit à son aise.

« Je suis fatigué. Éteints la lumière. » ordonna-t-il.

Tremblante, mais ne pouvant pas faire autrement que d'obéir à cette voix, Hinata ôta ses mains de ses yeux, mais ne les ouvrit pas. Elle frappa deux fois des mains, et la lumière s'éteignit.

« Tu… es dans le lit ? Je peux ouvrir les yeux ? »

Aucune réponse.

Hésitante, Hinata décida de tenter le coup. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux et regarda derrière elle.

Sasuke était dans le lit, allongé de tout son long, les yeux apparemment fermés.

Epuisée elle aussi, elle entreprit de s'alongée elle aussi. Elle garda une distance raisonnable entre elle et Sasuke, afin qu'il n'y ait aucun contact entre eux.

Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps :

« Qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de faire, au juste ? »

Elle se figea.

« Huh ? »

« Règle n°1. » se contenta-t-il se dire.

Hinata fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il s'efforçait d'être énigmatique à une heure pareille ! Elle n'arrivait déjà plus à tenir debout à cause de la fatigue, alors répondre à une devinette… !

Elle fit l'effort de chercher dans sa mémoire un indice. Mais rien. _Arf… j'ai sommeilllll ! _

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais s'arrêta net en se remémorant leur entrevue dans sa chambre de la veille.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire… interdiction de partager le même lit ? »

Aucune réponse.

Une grimace au visage, Hinata s'installa silencieusement dans le lit. _S'il dort, il ne se rendra même pas compte que..._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir cette pensée que Sasuke la fit basculer sur le sol.

« Aaaïe ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Vas-y doucement ! »

Alors, la longue silhouette de Sasuke se pencha sur elle. Il s'approcha très près, afin qu'elle puisse voir son regard noir dans l'obscurité. Et elle le vit. Et il lui glaça le sang.

« Tu me fais des avances ? »

« Huh ? »

« T'es moins farouche que ce qu'il parait… »

« Qu-QU-quoi ? »

« N'insiste pas, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi. Et si t'avise de grimper sur le lit pendant la nuit, je dirai à Mlle Asou que tu m'as attouché sexuellement. »

« M-Qu-Qui-Que-Quoi ? Hein ? » o_O

« Chut. J'ai sommeil. » la coupa-t-il. « Alors cesse de m'importuner. »

Et il se tourna pour dormir.

Hinata, elle, était toujours sous le choc. Son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé. Elle ? Lui faire des avances à lui ? Cette seule idée la fit frissonner.

_Arrrgh, c'est moi la perverse maintenant ?_

La moquette qui couvrait le sol était certes plus confortable que la moyenne, Hinata se voyait mal passer toute la nuit allongée par terre, au pied du lit, comme un chien ! Pourtant, il semblait qu'elle y soit bien obligée. C'était soit une nuit inconfortable, soit le reste de sa vie à être considérée comme une perverse. _Hum… ça se discute…_

Finalement, elle s'allongea comme elle put.

La fatigue était trop grande pour imaginer résister.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

Allongé sur le ventre, la tête dépassant légèrement du lit, Sasuke regardait Hinata endormie, en bas du lit.

Il se réveillait tous les jours avant le soleil. Même lorsqu'il se serait couché tard.

Il avait été réveillé deux heures auparavant par les ronflements de la jeune fille. Au départ, ça l'avait énervé. Il avait pensé la réveiller avec fureur et lui faire payer son impertinence. Mais après s'être penché sur elle, il avait été fasciné par son image : elle était si paisible, allongée sur le dos, tel un nourrisson.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais dormi si paisiblement. En fait, il avait toujours eu un sommeil agité. Dès son jeune âge, en tant que Prince héritier de l'Empire, on lui avait mit le poids du monde sur les épaules.

De ses yeux noirs en amande, il observait sa toute jeune femme avec jalousie, et une colère inexplicable. _Comment a-t-elle pu dormir par terre ? Et être si paisible ?_

.

« Hyuuga… » l'appela-t-il.

Aucune réaction.

Il la secoua énergiquement.

« Mmmmh ? » grogna-t-elle en se tordant.

« … Tu dors ? » demanda-t-il

« Mh. »

.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin. Il avait espéré la décourager, lui montrer à quel point il était détestable en lui faisant passer une mauvaise nuit. Apparemment, son plan était tombé à l'eau.

Il la secoua à nouveau.

« Mh ? » grogna-t-elle à nouveau.

« Je suis réveillé. Alors réveille-toi ! » commanda-t-il.

Mais rien n'y fit. Hinata était plongée dans un profond sommeil duquel il semblait impossible de l'extirper.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Il se demandait comment elle parvenait à dormir mieux que lui, par terre. Peut-être la moquette était-elle plus confortable que le lit…

Alors, un peu hésitant, Sasuke descendit du lit et se planta devant Hinata endormie.

Elle était vraiment paisible…

Puis, il s'allongea près d'elle sur la moquette. Il se mit sur le dos, comme elle, et ferma les yeux pour trouver le sommeil.

Il était 5 heures du matin, et, contre toute attente, il se rendormit.

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, ou plutôt 3 heures après, Hinata ouvrit un œil. _Finalement, j'ai plutôt bien dormi !_

Le sol n'était pas si dur… Au contraire, il était même très confortable ! … Il semblait même bouger…

Elle ouvrit l'autre œil et cru avoir un infarctus en découvrant sa position.

Elle n'était pas au sol. Enfin… partiellement. Sa tête était… sur le torse nu de Sasuke. Un de ses bras était enroulé autour de sa taille. Une de ses jambes était au sol, l'autre était repliée sur les jambes musclées du jeune homme… fort heureusement endormi.

Hinata grimaça. _Comment s'est-on retrouvés là ?_

Elle essaya de se redresser délicatement, sans le réveiller. Mais elle sentit une pression au niveau de son poignet… comme si on la retenait !

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Sasuke : elle frissonna.

Il avait les yeux ouverts et son air glacial sur le visage…

.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? » demanda-t-il, un rictus malin au coin des lèvres.

.


	6. Princesse en détresse

_**Hello tous ! J'ai été inspirée alors voici le chapitre 6 un peu en avance ! **_

_**Merci encore pour les reviews des derniers chapitres ! Merci aux nouveaux comme Asae, , Oo (ahah, suspens…) et aux anciens toujours fidèles !(maili-chan, so-chankhmer, cygne-au-lunette, Maida, HinataHyuugasan, byashuuei) Merci merci !**_

_**Et puis… quelque chose : j'aimerais changer le titre de la fic, mais j'ai pas trop d'idée. Je sais juste que j'aimerai changer. Alors, si vous avez des idées… soumettez-les-moi ! ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 6 : Princesse en détresse**

**

* * *

**

Hinata ne se souvenait pas avoir bu autre chose que de l'eau. Elle n'avait pas été droguée… puisqu'elle n'avait rien bu de toute la soirée ! Pas même le verre d'eau que lui avait amené Naruto.

Pourtant… POURTANT, elle était bien là, allongée sur un Sasuke à moitié nu ! _Aïe… la mort m'est préférable à la vie…_ sanglotait-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle n'était pas non plus une fille facile. Elle n'avait jamais approché un garçon d'aussi près ! Le fait même d'y penser la fit rougir.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais sur moi ? » insista Sasuke, qui la regardait toujours de son regard noir.

Hinata se redressa soudainement. Dans la précipitation, elle trébucha sur le corps de Sasuke, et lui donna un coup de pieds dans les côtes au passage.

« Aaaïe ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Ca fait mal ! »

« Excuse-m… »

Hinata s'écrasa lourdement au sol et se fit mal à la cheville.

« Aïe ! » gémit-elle à son tour.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire satisfait.

« Voilà ! Ca t'apprendra ! » dit-il en se frottant le côté douloureux.

Hinata le regarda avec une grimace boudeuse. _Quel goujat !_

Alors, elle eut comme une révélation. Elle regarda Sasuke assis par terre, puis le lit à côté de lui. Elle renouvela la chose à trois reprises, sous le regard interrogatif du jeune prince.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est à moi de te poser la question ! » s'exclama Hinata.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait avoir un regain étonnant de confiance en elle, ce qui l'inquiéta. Quelle information avait-elle, et qu'il n'avait pas ?

« C'est toi qui est venu me rejoindre par terre ! T'étais sur le lit hier soir ! »

La jeune fille conclut sa déclaration avec un large sourire vainqueur. Elle l'avait piégé, et était plus-que-fière d'elle !

Sasuke eut du mal à garder son air sur de lui. Mais son malaise ne parvint pas jusqu'à Hinata.

« Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça prouve ? Que je suis tombé du lit pendant la nuit ? » Il s'approcha d'Hinata tel un félin, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. « Ou que tu m'as attiré près de toi ? »

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. _Il est pas croyable !_

« Non ! « s'écria-t-elle. « Et puis d'abord, pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

« Pour profiter de moi. De mon corps parfait. »

Hinata grimaça, dédaigneuse.

« Arf ! Et puis quoi encore ? Ton corps est tout sauf parfait ! »

Cette protestation blessa Sasuke dans son amour propre, mais il ne voulut pas le faire voire. Il se racla la gorge et se redressa, soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Je… heum… C'est vrai ? »

Hinata le regarda avec surprise. _Il me demande vraiment de juger de sa plastique ? _Il la regardait avec cet air inquiet et curieux de petit garçon, mêlé de vexation.

La jeune fille hésita à répondre. Elle sonda ses traits avec sérieux, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui sorte une de ses paroles vexantes. Elle décida de prendre les devants :

« Ouais. » mentit-elle, fière d'elle. « J'ai vu mieux ! »

Sasuke grimaça à nouveau.

« Tu veux me faire croire que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu… »

« Que je quoi ? » s'écria Hinata.

Sasuke marqua un silence volontairement long. Il ne se lassait pas de voir l'air tourmenté d'Hinata.

« Que tu… » Continua-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Hinata se mit sur ses jambes, horrifiée.

« Tu plaisante ? Tu plaisante, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne s'est rien passé ! »

Sasuke se leva lui aussi, droit comme une statue, ce qui permit à Hinata de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de son mensonge. _Oh my Gosh, son corps est plus-que-parfait !_

Le sourire qu'il avait en coin n'arrangeait pas les choses. Hinata se décontenança en un quart de seconde, ce qui redonna à Sasuke toute son assurance. Il s'adossa contre le mur, les mains sur les hanches.

« T'inquiète pas, Hyuuga ! » claironna-t-il. « Tu t'en souviendrais, s'il s'était passé quelque chose ! »

Hinata fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'allusion.

« Tu peux parler clairement, s'il te plait ? » demanda Hinata, agacée.

Sasuke s'en amusa, et étouffa un rire.

« Non rien. » souffla-t-il, contrarié qu'une de ses blagues tombe, une fois de plus, à plat.

L'air moqueur de Sasuke exaspérait Hinata. Elle sentait bien qu'il y avait un détail de la phrase qui lui échappait. Mais lequel ?

Il était parvenu à la vexer, mais elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître.

« Je vais me doucher. »

.

Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain communicante. Elle s'enferma à l'intérieur et s'adossa contre la porte. Pas de verrou. : Aucune intimité vraie pour les souverains !

_Ce Sasuke est vraiment… agaçant ! Exaspérant !_

Elle sentait un feu bouillir en elle, comme un volcan. La seule personne à l'avoir mis dans un état pareil était Lee (encore et toujours) ! Elle s'en souvenait encore. Ils avaient 6 ans. Hinata venait de recevoir un vélo (à deux roues !) en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire. Lee avait voulu monter dessus et faire un tour, pour impressionner Sakura ! (-_-) Malheureusement pour lui, et pour le vélo d'Hinata, il prit une descente trop rapidement et chuta. Lee s'en sortit avec quelques égratignures mais le joli vélo d'Hinata ne s'en releva pas…

La jeune fille s'ébouriffa énergiquement les cheveux. Elle avait encore du mal à digérer cette affaire, même après toutes ces années ! _C'était vraiment un beau vélo… _Ce n'était pas le moment d'y repenser !

.

_Une bonne douche me fera du bien !_

.

Hinata bloqua la porte avec une chaise qui se trouvait là, puis, sans attendre, elle se défit de tous ses habits devenus inconfortables et se glissa dans la grande baignoire de la salle de bain.

« Whaou ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle n'avait jamais vu de baignoire aussi grande ! Elle brillait de netteté, et était dotée de nombreuses fonctions plus surprenantes les unes que les autres.

Hinata se dit qu'elle se contenterait du plus basic : elle remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude (oui, ce n'est pas bon pour les chairs, mais elle adorait ça !) et versa le contenu d'une bouteille de gel douche à l'intérieur. Elle mélangea le tout et entra avec délice dans ce bain moussant sur-mesure.

Hinata était si bien qu'elle se mit à fredonner un air enjoué. Elle se couvrit le corps de mousse, se pinça le nez avant de plonger sa tête dans l'eau.

Ce bain était vraiment relaxant ! Seule dans cette salle de bain immense, elle se sentait revivre ! Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit (Hinata Hyuuga était capable de dormir n'importe où, dans n'importe quelle position !), mais c'était comme si tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé jusque là se distillait dans l'eau du bain.

Elle se laissa aller…

.

Une heure après, sentant que l'eau du bain commençait à se refroidir, Hinata regarda le bout de ses doigts déjà tout fripés.

_Mh… il est temps de sortir !_

A regret, elle se hissa hors de l'eau et passa une jambe hors de la baignoire.

Le sol de la salle de bain était en marbre poli détail qui échappa à Hinata. Ne prenant pas soin d'essuyer ses pieds avant de les posés sur le sol lisse, elle passa l'autre jambe de l'autre côté de la baignoire. Alors, il se produisit le prévisible : son pied humide, déjà affaibli par sa chute dans la chambre, glissa sur le sol poli. Et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Hinata se retrouva allongée au sol, tel un pantin désarticulé, dans l'impossibilité de bouger.

_Aaarrrgh …_

Dans sa chute, sa nuque heurta violemment le bord de la baignoire, la paralysant momentanément.

« Aaaahh » laissa-t-elle échapper.

Elle essaya de bouger, en vain. La douleur dans sa nuque, dans ses jambes, avait engourdi le reste de son corps.

Elle regarda la porte devant elle : si proche et pourtant si loin. Elle regretta que l'architecte ait prévu une salle de bain si démesurée !

.

Posté de l'autre côté de la porte, Sasuke entendit un bruit sourd dans la salle de bain, suivit d'un gémissement.

Sa première réaction fut de l'ignorer. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en connaître l'origine. Il n'entendait plus Hinata fredonner l'air de chanson insupportable, ni le bruit agaçant de l'eau qu'on agite.

Mais au bout d'une heure de silence, il s'interrogea.

« Hyuuga ? » appela-t-il.

Nouveau gémissement.

A contrecœur, Sasuke quitta son emplacement pout s'approcher de la porte de la salle de bain.

Hinata vit son ombre se poster devant la porte. Elle tenta de bouger à nouveau, en vain.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda le jeune homme de l'autre côté de la porte.

Aucune réponse.

Hinata tentait de toutes ses forces de ramener une serviette de bain près d'elle afin de couvrir son corps, sentant arriver le moment où Sasuke ouvrirait la porte pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Intérieurement, elle pria pour que ses instincts humains soient trop enfouis en lui pour réapparaître à ce moment-là.

Elle tenta un nouveau mouvement, et gémit à nouveau. Elle commençait à avoir froid… très froid.

« Bon, si tu ne réponds pas, je rentre. »

Ca y'est, le moment était arrivé.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour crier que tout allait pour le mieux, mais aucun son n'en sortit, mis à par un gémissement étranglé.

Trois…

Deux…

Un…

« J'entre. » annonça calmement Sasuke.

_Oh, _! Hinata s'égosillait. Mais malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était qu'en pensée.

Elle voulut mourir sur place en voyant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir sans mal, malgré la chaise qu'elle avait mise derrière. Sasuke pénétra dans la salle de bain, désinvolte, et se figea devant Hinata, toujours par terre.

Evidemment, et ce malgré les reste de mousse sur son corps, la jeune fille était entièrement nue.

Les quelques secondes durant lesquelles Sasuke se planta devant elle, furent les plus longues de sa vie. Décidemment, leur carma était très mauvais ! Lamentable même !

Hinata leva les yeux pour regarder Sasuke. A son grand étonnement, il n'avait pas de rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres. Son regard n'exprimait pas le mépris… : il avait l'air paniqué, comme tétanisé.

A bout de nerfs, Hinata rassembla ses forces pour le sortir de sa torpeur…

« Sasuke… » souffla-t-elle difficilement.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, enfin, ce qui redonna une lueur d'espoir à Hinata. Cependant, au lieu de s'approcher d'elle et de l'aider, il retourna dans la chambre, la laissant gisant sur le sol froid de la salle de bain.

_Argghh ! Ordure jusqu'au bout ! _se révoltait intérieurement la jeune fille.

Mais, alors qu'elle le maudissait intérieurement, Sasuke réapparut, avec un grand drap dans les mains. Arrivé près d'Hinata, il le déplia et l'enroula autour de la jeune fille. Ce travail achevé, il saisit le corps tremblotant d'Hinata et le porta tout contre lui.

Il l'amena dans la chambre, et la posa délicatement sur le grand lit ouvert. Il la couvrit des couvertures qu'il trouva près d'eux. Mais elle tremblait toujours.

Il prit une de ses mains dans les siennes.

« Tu es gelée… » dit-il du bout des lèvres.

_Oui ! Ca fait 1 heure que j'attends par terre, mouillée, sur du marbre ! _

La jeune Hyuuga l'aurait bien accusé de tous les maux, mais elle claquait des dents, et ne pouvait donc pas parler.

« Reste là, je vais chercher quelqu'un. » dit Sasuke, constatant que la jeune fille était mal en point.

Il amorça un geste pour s'éloigner, mais sentit qu'on le retenait. Il se tourna et pu constater qu'Hinata l'avait saisit par le poignet. Sa main tremblait.

Il la regarda avec surprise, et pu lire dans ses yeux deux choses : la honte, et l'angoisse.

« T'as honte, hein ? »

Difficilement, Hinata acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire moqueur. Il la fixait de ses yeux noirs, attendant qu'elle se réchauffe un peu.

Mais elle tremblait encore et toujours, ce qui l'agaçait.

« J'ai… froid… » murmura Hinata, entre deux claquements de dents.

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de lui adresser une grimace méprisante, comme il savait bien les faire. Il avait tout mis en œuvre pour qu'elle se réchauffe : à elle d'y mettre un peu de bonne volonté !

Mais le temps jouait contre eux : bientôt, on viendrait les chercher.

Alors, Sasuke commença à la défaire des couvertures qui la couvraient. Une par une, il les mis de côté, sous le regard perturbé d'Hinata.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » lança-t-elle.

Mais il n'y prit pas garde. Il enleva jusqu'au dernier drap qui la couvrait, mais prit garde à en laisser un pour lui cacher le bas-ventre et elle se mit à trembler de plus belle.

« Je vais te prendre dans mes bras. » dit-il simplement.

« Hein ? » _Il me fait quoi là ? Une blague ? Dietes-moi que c'est une blague !_

« Règle n°1… » dit-elle en guise de défense. « Aucun rapport physique… »

Sasuke grimaça à nouveau. Cette petite Hyuuga le surprenait de plus en plus… ça l'ennuyait. La voilà qui retournait son propre pacte contre lui… !

« Règle n°4… ne pas ternir la réputation de l'autre. Et puis, c'est moi qui décide de toute façon. »

Et, après avoir écarté le dernier drap tout trempé, Sasuke se glissa à côté d'Hinata et les recouvrit tous les deux d'une couverture.

Il passa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hinata afin de l'amener vers lui, mais elle s'y opposa.

« Je ne veux pas… » dit-elle avec mal.

Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Ce sentiment d'impuissance était insupportable. Mais plus que tout, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place… mais d'occuper illégalement celle d'autrui… Celle d'Ino.

Sasuke sourit en coin, mais elle ne sut discerner s'il s'agissait de pitié ou d'attendrissement.

« C'est pas par plaisir que je le fais. Alors calme –toi, et réchauffe-toi. »

Et, sur ces mots, il l'attira contre lui, et l'encercla de ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, silencieux. Mais quelque chose tracassait Hinata. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle se lança :

« Tu… tu l'as vue ? » bégaya-t-elle.

« Mh ? »

Elle prit un moment de réflexion, avant de poursuivre.

« Tu sais… _ça_. »

Puis elle se tut et détourna les yeux, gênée.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire amusé, étouffant un rire. Ses deux fossettes apparurent sur ses joues.

« Oh… ça ! » il prit un air taquin. « Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

Hinata réfléchit, puis secoua la tête négativement.

Il sourit. Il lui tapota affectivement le sommet de la tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, encore mouillés par son bain catastrophique.

« Ok. Alors je le garde pour moi. »

Le contact avec son corps chaud la réchauffa instantanément. Par un réflex de survie, et rassurée par son comportement, elle le saisit en retour. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Sasuke, qui se crispa légèrement.

C'était très agréable, de sentir la chaleur parcourir son corps, et lui redonner de la vigueur. Elle en oubliait presque dans les bras de qui elle se trouvait.

Sasuke, quant à lui, restait crispé, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l 'habitude d'être enlacé comme ça. Hormis Ino, qui prenait un malin plaisir à le faire, personne n'avait osé le serrer de la sorte. Pas même Kogo, sa mère. Ce n'est pas qu'il en souffrait… il y était tellement habitué que le moindre contact physique avec autrui lui était une épreuve.

Il sentait Hinata se réchauffer petit à petit, tandis que son propre corps devenait plus froid.

« Ca va mieux ? » demanda-t-il à Hinata, qui semblait stabilisée.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en guise de réponse, trop embarrassée pour parler.

Il la regardait, mais son regard ne la mettait pas mal à l'aise. Elle avait presqu'oublier qu'elle était nue ! Et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Cependant, le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait était plus fort. Elle était coupable de s'être sentit bien avec lui.

_N'oublies pas Hinata… c'est ton pire ennemi !_

« Ok… » ajouta-t-il.

Mais aucun d'eux ne bougea. Aucun d'eux n'osa briser l'étreinte, jusqu'à ce que :

.

« Votre Altesse… »

.

Sasuke, qui se trouvait face à la porte, se redressa légèrement et aperçu M. Hiagui sur le seuil. Toujours impassible, même dans une telle situation, il ne dit rien.

« Votre Altesse… tout va bien ? »

Hinata quant à elle, se figea. _ Mlle Asou ? _Et dans la panique, voyant le ventre de Sasuke qui s'était redressé juste au niveau de son visage, elle le poussa si violemment qu'il bascula et tomba du lit.

Ensuite, elle s'enfouit sous les draps. _Que faire ? Que faire ? Que faire ?_

Puis, elle eut une idée.

« Mlle Asou, aidez-moi ! » implora-t-elle.

Mlle Asou accourut près d'Hinata, toujours cachée sous les draps.

Sasuke, quant à lui, se redressa en silence, faignant de n'avoir mal nulle part.

« Qu'y a-t-il votre Altesse ? » demanda le jeune protocole.

Hinata prit un instant de réflexion. Elle improvisait au fur et à mesure.

« C'est que… j'étais dans la douche et Sasuke est soudain entré ! Il m'a obligé à venir avec lui sur le lit pour… pour… » et elle sanglota à nouveau.

Sasuke était surpris, mais impressionné. Il esquissa un sourire en coin.

M. Hiagui le regardait avec réprobation. Quant à Mlle Asou, elle avait l'air si désolée que ça en était marrant, sachant ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

« C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Hiagui au jeune prince.

Il s'étonnait de la voir si sur de lui en pareilles circonstances. La tête droite, un sourire aux lèvres, l'air glacial… il lui fit peur.

Sasuke le regarda, et étouffa un rire.

« Oui. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé. » mentit-il. « Vous êtes arrivés juste au moment où j'allais… »

« Ca suffit ! » le coupa Hiagui.

Sasuke se tut, à la grande surprise d'Hinata, qui était très attentive sous ses draps.

Le regard de Hiagui n'était pas coléreux… mais déçu. Profondément déçu.

« Votre altesse… vous me voyez contraint d'en avertir le Tenno, ainsi que Kogo. »

Sasuke baissa les yeux, contrarié.

« Faites. » répondit-il avec arrogance.

Et il sourit à nouveau. Un sourire méprisant. Le sourire de trop pour Hiagui, qui sortit de la chambre après une révérence forcée à ce Prince qui ne manifestait aucun remord. Etait-il vraiment ce monstre ?

.

Après la sortie de Hiagui, l'atmosphère électrique de la pièce ne désemplit pas.

Sous les draps, Hinata n'osait pas mettre le bout de son nez dehors, de peur de croiser le regard noir de Sasuke.

_Aaarff qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? _

Elle se sentait coupable maintenant !

Alors, elle sentit Mlle Asou se lever, et commença à paniquer. _Où elle va ? Elle me laisse seul avec … lui ? _

Mais ce n'était pas cela. La jeune servante s'était levée pour faire la révérence à Sasuke, qui après un dernier regard à la forme sous les draps, sortit de la chambre.

Après avoir accomplit cette formalité à contrecœur, Mlle Asou se rassit près d'Hinata.

« Vous pouvez vous relever, votre Altesse. Son Altesse le Prince est parti. »

D4abord hésitante, Hinata s'exécuta. Peut-être l'avait-t-il contrainte à dire cela. Peut-être l'attendait-il avec un couteau à la main, prêt à la tuer comme la traitresse qu'elle était !

Mais non. Il était bien parti, quand elle sortit la tête de sous les draps. Elle n'osait même pas regarder Mlle Asou, de peur qu'elle ne lise la vérité dans ses grands yeux laiteux coupables.

« Où… où est-il allé ? » demanda-t-elle timidement à Mlle Asou.

Cette dernière lui passa une main réconfortante dans le dos.

« Ne vous en faites pas, votre Altesse. Son Altesse le Prince ne restera pas impuni pour ce qu'il a osé faire ! Le Tenno l'a appelé dans ses appartements. »

_Huuum, ne me dites pas ça…_ La voilà prête à se liquéfier sur place. D'une part, parce qu'elle se sentait coupable. D'autre part, parce qu'elle redoutait qu'une fois devant le terrifiant Tenno et la majestueuse Kogo, Sasuke ne trouve d'autre issue que de tout avouer…

.

.

.

.

« SON ALTESSE LE PRINCE HERITIER SASUKE-SAMA ! » annonça un garde, devant la porte des appartements du Tenno.

Le jeune homme fit son entrée dans une splendide pièce, où le Tenno avait pour habitude de se réfugier pour se détendre un peu.

En entrant, Sasuke fut surpris d'y trouver également sa mère, Mikoto, qui l'attendait, assise dans un fauteuil, l'air consterné.

Le Tenno, son père, était debout près de la porte. Aux traits de son visage, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sasuke pour comprendre qu'on lui avait déjà rapporté l'affaire.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta sur le seuil afin de faire la révérence. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. A peine se fut-il redressé que Fugaku le gifla avec violence que le bruit fit sursauter Mikoto. Sasuke, lui, ne vacilla pas. Il garda les yeux baissés et la mâchoire crispée, de peur que son regard naturellement froid ne soit prit pour une provocation de plus.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ! » s'écria Fugaku. « Non mais, pour qui te prends-tu Sasuke ! Faire une chose pareille est indigne de toi ! Elle est indigne d'un homme ! Nous ne saurions tolérer cela de la part du futur souverain de ce pays ! »

Il s'arrêta. Non pas qu'il eut finit, mais contraint par une douleur aigue derrière la tête.

Mikoto vit son époux vaciller. Elle s'approcha de lui, inquiète, et le soutint.

« Vous avez mal à la tête ? » s'enquit-il.

Fugaku ne répondit pas. Il lui fit signe de s'écarter.

Sasuke n'avait pas quitté le sol des yeux. Il restait là, impassible, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer son père.

« Sasuke ! Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu as fait ? » demanda-t-il plus doucement.

Sasuke mit un temps avant de répondre. Il prit sur lui.

« Elle est ma femme. Elle refusait de ce donner à moi. » Il releva les yeux et esquissa un sourire mauvais, et ajouta calmement : « Je ne faisais que prendre ce qui est à moi. »

Cette phrase glaça le sang de Fugaku, qui s'empressa de le gifler à nouveau, avec plus de force, dans l'espoir qu'il retrouverait ses esprits.

Mais ce sourire terrifiant ne disparut pas du visage de son fils.

Mikoto retint la main de son mari, qui s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau.

« Calmez-vous, Tenno… je vous en prie. »

Elle aussi était profondément déçue du comportement de son fils. Mais il demeurait son fils. Elle devait le protéger.

Fugaku n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il avait les yeux révulsés de colère, comme ceux d'un fou furieux.

« Es-tu un monstre ? » demanda-t-il à son fils. « Es-tu un monstre, Sasuke ? »

Il le tutoyait… comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans des moments pareils. Ce détail exaspérait Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas de cette mascarade du père déçu par son fils. Il n'avait jamais était un vrai père. Il lui avait rabâcher : il était le Tenno, et lui, le Prince.

« Un monstre ? » répéta le jeune homme. « Ts. Peut-être bien. Mais… même les monstres ont leur créateur. »

Il plongea son regard noir dans les yeux de Fugaku, qui vacilla à nouveau.

S'en était trop pour Mikoto, qui obligea son époux à s'asseoir. Il fallait à tout prix éviter que la pression dans son cerveau soit trop importante. Cela pouvait provoquer une nouvelle migraine, et de nouveaux dommages cérébraux.

Kogo s'approcha de Sasuke, l'air perdu.

« Altesse… avez-vous pensé aux répercussions qu'un tel comportement pourrait avoir sur nous ? Si jamais… cet épisode passe les murs du Palais… »

Elle s'arrêta en voyant le regard noir que lui jetait son fils. Un regard quasi haineux, écœuré.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kogo. Vous n'en subirez pas les conséquences. »

Mikoto se ressaisit.

« Bien. Nous en avons fini. » conclut-elle. « Mais assurez-vous, la prochaine fois, que vos affaires privées restent… privées. »

« Mikoto ! » s'exclama Fugaku, outré.

Mais l'impératrice ne le regarda pas. Au lieu de cela, elle fit signe à Sasuke de s'en aller. Ce qu'il fit, après une révérence, et un dernier regard glacial à son père.

.

.

Ca y'est, c'était passé. La pression que Sasuke avait contenue pendant cette entrevue retomba soudain, ce qui entraina deux réactions physiques incontrôlables : il poussa un profond soupire, et une larme coula sur ses joues.

Un monstre ? Etait-il vraiment un monstre ?

Il tremblait. De rage et de colère. Une boule lui nouait la gorge.

Ils n'avaient même pas essayé de l'entendre. Ils n'avaient même pas…

.

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Hinata se leva du fauteuil sur lequel elle avait attendu la sortie de Sasuke. Elle avait revêtu une des tenues de son fabuleux dressing : un chemisier mauve en soie, un pantalon blanc cigarette près du corps… mais les pieds nus, pas encore prête à enfiler les talons aiguilles qui trônaient dans son placard. Détail qui sautait aux yeux : elle avait une minerve.

Elle s'approcha de lui, gênée et honteuse. Elle se tordait nerveusement les doigts, le regard fuyant.

« Tu… tu ne leur a rien dit ? » continua-t-elle. « Si ? »

Le silence de Sasuke la mettait mal à l'aise.

_Vas-y ! Insulte-moi ! Dis quelque chose…_

Mais Sasuke gardait le silence. Les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée, il fixait le sol avec colère, l'ignorant complètement.

_Il tremble…_

Elle ne savait pas par où commencer : le remercier pour son geste ? Le cuisiner sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec les souverains ?

Hinata s'approcha d'un pas de plus, et remarqua une rougeur en relief sur la joue de Sasuke. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

« Qu'est ce que tu… »

Elle approcha une main de la blessure, mais Sasuke l'en empêcha. Il la saisit violemment par le poignet, et la regarda de son regard noir si familier, qui lui glaça le sang. Hinata grimaça, surprise.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

Brusquement, il relâcha son emprise.

Puis, il passa à côté d'elle sans même un mot, sans un regard, et disparut dans les couloirs.

.

Hinata resta un moment immobile, sous le choc. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, et se tenait le poignet qu'il avait serré avec force.

_Il m'en veut…_

Elle s'en voulait. Il l'avait aidé, dans la chambre. Et elle, qu'avait-elle fait en retour ?

Mais ce changement de comportement lui frustrait : elle ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Il avait été si attentionné, si tendre dans la chambre. Mais à présent… il était de nouveau cette statue glacial et insensible. Ce garçon terrifiant qui l'avait presque contrainte à avaler de la peinture.

Hinata s'appuya sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

Elle s'en voulait, et ne pouvait retenir les larmes dans ses yeux.

« Hinata ? » entendit-elle derrière elle.

_Dieu merci !_

« Sasuke ? »

Elle se retourna, dans l'espoir de le voir devant elle.

Mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était Naruto.

« Désolé. Ce n'est que moi ! » dit le jeune homme, un brin vexé.

Il arborait son sourire ravageur, qui plaisait tant à Hinata. Mais il remarqua vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il remarqua les larmes dans les yeux de la jeune fille, et son sourire disparut.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

Hinata le regarda un instant, silencieuse. Puis, elle fixa le sol.

Naruto s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par la main.

« Viens, on va faire un tour. »

Elle avait espéré qu'il lui dise ça.

.

.

.

.

Assis sur un banc de leur jardin japonais, Naruto et Hinata gardaient le silence. Naruto attendait que la jeune fille se décide à lui expliquer le pourquoi de ses larmes, tandis qu'elle, essayait de rassembler le peu de courage qui lui restait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se lança.

« Excuse-moi… de t'avoir pris pour Sasuke… tout à l'heure. »

Naruto sourit, ce qui la rassura.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai l'habitude de vivre dans son ombre ! »

Il plaisantait, mais on sentait une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit :

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu devais trouver un moyen de vous tirer d'affaire en quelques secondes… Tu ne savais pas ce qu'il encourait. »

Hinata le regarda avec de gros yeux. _C'est un devin !_

Puis, elle se ressaisit, se disant que ces pseudos dons psychiques n'y étaient pour rien.

« Les nouvelles vont vite ici. » soupira-t-elle.

Naruto laissa échapper un rire.

« Il a des ennuis à cause de moi. » se lamenta Hinata. « Pourtant… il a été vraiment… adorable avec moi. Et c'est comme ça que je le remercie… »

« Adorable ? Sasuke ? » s'étonna Naruto.

« Mh. » confirma-t-elle.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Puis, il désigna la minerve d'Hinata de l'index.

« C'est cet être adorable qui t'a fait ça ? »

Hinata baissa les yeux, honteuse.

« C'est une longue histoire… » se contenta-t-elle de dire pour ne pas se trahir.

Naruto n'en demanda pas plus. Il se contenta de renvoyer un regard attendri à la jeune fille.

« T'en fais pas pour Sasuke… »

Mais Hinata ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle se leva de sa place, encore tremblante.

« Je… je dois m'assurer qu'il va bien. »

Naruto se leva à son tour.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Hinata… »

Mais elle avait déjà pris sa décision. Alors, contre les recommandations de son ami, Hinata se mit à courir en direction de la chambre de Sasuke.

Naruto la suivit.

Montant les grands escaliers deux à deux, Hinata arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke en très peu de temps. Haletante, elle frappa à la porte sans hésitation.

Naruto la rejoignit.

« Ne fais pas ça, Hinata… »

La jeune fille l'ignora volontairement, et frappa à nouveau.

« Sasuke ! » appela-t-elle. « Sasu… »

Au même moment, on ouvrit la porte.

C'était Ino.

En la voyant, Hinata eut un instant d'hésitation. Elle l'impressionnait beaucoup, et l'intimidait par sa grande beauté.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » lui dit-elle sèchement.

« Je dois voir Sasuke. »

Ino se mit dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Son regard sévère rivé sur Hinata, qui n'arrivait pas à calmer ses nerfs.

« Il ne veut pas te voir, alors laisse-le tranquille ! »

Mais Hinata ne voulait pas en rester là. Elle refoula un sanglot, la mâchoire crispée et les yeux larmoyants.

« Mais… ça ne durera que trois secondes, je dois… »

« Quoi ? T'en as pas eu assez ? De l'accuser de… tentative de viol ? Et puis quoi après ? Hein ? Qui voudrait de toi ? Tu te rends compte des répercutions que ça va avoir sur lui ? Il n'a pas besoin de ça, il n'a pas besoin de toi ! »

_Elle a raison…_

« Je dois le voir… Sasuke ! » appela Hinata, malgré l'assauts d'Ino.

« Laisse-le tranquille ! »

« Ino, laisse-la. » intervint Naruto. « Hinata, viens avec moi. »

Il saisit Hinata par le bras, mais elle s'écarta.

« Je dois lui dire quelque chose ! » s'écria Hinata, en larmes. « Sasuke ! »

« Tais-toi ! » hurla Ino.

Exaspérée, elle fit mine de vouloir pousser Hinata loin de la porte. Mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

Sasuke était apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il écarta Ino, qui protesta.

« Laisse-la. » lui dit-il.

« Mais Sasuke, regarde ce qu'elle a fait ! »

Le jeune homme ne broncha pas. Il jeta simplement un de ses regards noirs à Ino, qui se tut à contrecœur.

Puis, il regarda Hinata. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes, surtout depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu enfin. La rougeur sur sa joue avait prit l'aspect d'un bleu assez impressionnant. En le voyant, Hinata se sentit davantage coupable.

Il ne dit rien. Il se planta là, devant elle, les mains dans les poches.

« Sasuke… » Commença-t-elle. « Sasuke… merci. Et… je suis désolée. »

Sa voix se brisa à cause des larmes.

Sasuke la regardait toujours en silence, l'air sérieux.

Puis, il fit un pas vers elle, impassible. Il se pencha, afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

Hinata n'osait pas lever les yeux. Mais, finalement, elle le fit, et vit ses yeux amandes à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Il s'avança plus près, afin de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Je l'ai vue. »

Et il la regarda à nouveau, toujours aussi près. Son air glacial avait disparu, mais seule Hinata était assez près pour le voir. Il lui fit un très bref clin d'œil, puis se redressa, de nouveau sérieux.

« Maintenant dégage. » dit-il d'un ton sec.

Il se retourna et disparut dans la chambre.

En entendant ces mots, Ino esquissa un sourire satisfait, qu'elle adressa à Hinata. Puis, elle entra dans la chambre à la suite de Sasuke, et referma la porte derrière eux.

Naruto s'approcha d'Hinata.

« Laisse tomber… » lui conseilla-t-il.

Mais il fut surpris de constater qu'Hinata avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

« Content que tu le prenne comme ça ! » s'exclama-t-il, étonné.

Hinata le regarda, un large sourire aux lèvres :

« T'inquiète ! C'est qu'une ordure ! »

Et elle s'éloigna, suivit de Naruto.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle avait retrouvé sa sérénité.

.

Ils s'étaient compris: il l'avait pardonné !


	7. C'est quoi l'amour?

_**Voilààà ! Avec du retard, certes, mais il est là ! **_

_**Encore désolée ! Merci pour les reviews ! Ils m'ont motivée à faire plus vite que prévu ! ^^ **_

_**J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : C'est quoi l'amour ?**

**

* * *

**

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, Ino lança un regard noir à Sasuke, qui était allé s'allonger sur son lit.

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » lança-t-elle.

« … »

« Pourquoi tu fais comme si ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas important ? » reprit-elle.

« Parce que ça ne l'est pas. » finit par répondre Sasuke.

Ino leva les yeux aux ciel, exaspérée par ce comportement désinvolte.

« Sasuke ! Elle t'a accusé d'avoir voulu… enfin…

« Il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Je sais ! Qui voudrait poser ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur cette… »

Sasuke se redressa soudainement, ce qui interrompit Ino. Il la regarda avec ses yeux noirs d'un air amusé. Puis, il esquissa ce sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant. Une fossette apparut… elle sentit toute sa colère s'évanouir en une fraction de seconde. Mais ne souhaitant pas que le jeune homme s'en tire aussi facilement, Ino préféra lui tourner le dos, et croisa les bras.

« Regardez-moi ça… Ino jalouse. » se moqua-t-il.

« Jalouse ? N'importe quoi ! »

Evidemment, elle mentait. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer tant elle était irritée. Jamais Sasuke n'avait montré de l'intérêt pour une autre fille qu'elle. Depuis leur première rencontre au jardin d'enfant, elle l' avait aimé, et il lui avait bien rendu.

« T'es pas jalouse ? »

« Non… je… »

« Alors arrête de t'inquiéter. »

« Pourquoi tu la défends encore ? » s'exclama Ino, en se tournant vers Sasuke. Il était toujours allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond d'un air vague.

Sasuke marqua une pause.

«… Elle est toute seule ici. Comme moi. »

Ino sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Elle n'est pas seule. Elle a Naruto ! »

Sasuke ne réagit pas. Ino savait qu'elle était aller trop loin en prononçant le nom de Naruto devant Sasuke. Surtout à ce moment là. Elle décida de calmer le jeu : s'approchant de Sasuke, elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

« Tu te souviens ? » continua-t-elle. « Tu m'as dit que jamais tu ne me ferais du mal… que tu me protègerais toujours… »

Sasuke grimaça d'ennui. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de conversation mielleuse, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments.

Il se contente d'acquiescer d'un « Mh. »

Ino s'allongea à côté de Sasuke, et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Tu respecteras ta promesse. Mh ? »

« Mh. »

« Tu sais… je t'aime, Sasuke... Pour de vrai. »

« Mh. »

Elle se redressa pour croiser son regard, mais il avait les yeux fermés.

_C'est bien lui ça… je lui fais une déclaration et il répond à peine ! _

Elle était agacée, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après tout, c'était tout ça qui faisait qu'elle l'aimait tant…

.

.

.

.

« Tu l'aime ? »

« Hein ? » s'étonna Hinata.

La jeune fille avait les yeux écarquillés, et la bouche ouverte, regardant Naruto comme s'il venait de prononcer la plus grosse des absurdités jamais entendue.

Le jeune blond cendré, lui, avait l'air vraiment sérieux. Il répéta sa question :

« Sasuke… tu l'aime ? »

Hinata bondit du banc où ils étaient assis, comme si on lui avait pincé l'arrière train. _Moi ? Sasuke ? Aaarff…_

« Bien sûr que non ! « s'écria-t-elle. « Comment peux-tu même le penser ? »

Naruto s'appuya contre le dossier du banc, et plia ses bras derrière sa tête. Il esquissa un large sourire en regardant Hinata.

« Je ne sais pas… toute à l'heure tu m'as dit que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un malentendu. Tu t'es même excusée auprès de Sasuke. »

Hinata fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas que de ces éléments, Naruto ait pu tirer de telles conclusions.

« Et alors ? » protesta-t-elle.

Naruto marqua un bref instant de silence durant lequel il la fixa de ses grands yeux bleus. Hinata sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Naruto avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial dans son regard… Elle se sentit soulagée, quand il détourna ses yeux d'elle pour les fixer sur l'horizon.

« Et alors si rien ne s'est passé… pourquoi étais-tu nue avec lui, dans un lit. »

Hinata sentit ses joues s'empourprer à la vitesse de l'éclair, et commença à avoir des bouffées de chaleur. _Comment je vais lui expliquer ça ?_

« ah, heu… c'est à dire que… c'est une longue histoire. » bégaya-t-elle.

Naruto poussa un soupire de lassitude.

Hinata le regardait de ses grands yeux, honteuse. Il paraissait si triste, qu'elle en eut un pincement au cœur.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, les mains sur ses genoux maigres.

« Naruto… » osa-t-elle murmurer.

Le jeune homme renifla. _Est-ce qu'il pleure ?_ ! Hinata se pencha légèrement de manière à ce qu'elle puise voir le visage de son ami d'un meilleur angle. Mais alors qu'elle aurait pu voir ses yeux, il se détourna.

Naruto se mit debout, dos à Hinata.

« C'est rien ! » s'exclama-t-il, faussement enjoué. « C'est juste que… je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisse faire quelque chose comme ça… avec lui. »

Hinata se leva à son tour.

« Non, non ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! » s'écria-t-elle, en faisant de grands gestes paniqués avec ses bras.

Elle se mit face à Naruto, prête à lui avouer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

« En fait… j'ai glissé dans la salle de bain alors que je prenais un bain ! …Sasuke a entendu et il est venu me chercher… au bout d'une heure ! Cet espèce de… » elle reprit son souffle. « Enfin, bref. J'étais frigorifiée à cause de l'eau et du marbre… il a dû me sécher et me réchauffer… »

Un silence suivit sa confession.

Alors, elle vit un rictus se dessiner sur le visage de Naruto. Il la regarda avec un regard moqueur, et même, se mit à rire sans retenue.

Hinata grimaça, honteuse. _Aaargggh, j'aurais aimé plus de compassion !_

Au bout d'un moment, sentant ses joues s'empourprer davantage, elle le bouscula.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi… C'est pas drôle du tout ! »

Mais Naruto n'arrivait pas à arrêter de rire. Finalement, il fit un effort surhumain pour reprendre son souffle et articuler quelques mots.

« Tu te rends compte, Hinata, que l'histoire que tu viens de me raconter et tout sauf crédible ! Encore moins crédible que l'histoire de la tentative d'abus sexuel ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Pourtant c'est la vérité ! » protesta-t-elle.

Naruto la regarda longuement de ses yeux bleus charmeurs. Il sourit du coin des lèvres, de ce sourire qui faisait battre le cœur d'Hinata.

« Je sais. » dit-il après un instant. « Parce que c'est toi, Calamity Jane, je te crois. »

Hinata sentit comme un poids lui tomber des épaules. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Alors, Naruto prit la tête de la jeune fille dans ses mains, et la regarda avec intensité. Hinata fuyait du regard ses grands yeux bleus si particuliers.

« La prochaine fois, appelle-moi. » dit-il doucement.

« Huh ? »

« La prochaine fois que quelque chose ne va pas. La prochaine fois que tu te fais mal. Ou si tu as envie de parler, de pleurer, ou même de frapper quelqu'un. Promets-moi, Hinata, que tu m'appelleras, moi. Que tu penseras à moi, en premier. »

Hinata ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cette demande. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, intimidée par le contact de ses joues avec les mains de Naruto. _Ma tête va exploser ! Arf…_

« Je te le promets. »

En entendant ses mots de la bouche d'Hinata, Naruto sourit de plus belle. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

Il étreignit Hinata, mais elle, surprise, resta les bras ballants.

« Naruto… » commença la jeune fille.

« Mh ? »

Elle sentit la boule qui lui nouait l'estomac se dissiper, puis disparaître totalement grâce aux attentions du jeune garçon dans les bras duquel elle se trouvait.

« Merci d'être là pour moi. »

Naruto esquissa un sourire, et posa un bisou sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune Hyuuga.

« Pas la peine de me remercier. C'est normal. C'est même… naturel. »

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Après le départ de Naruto, Hinata alla faire un tour dans la cour intérieure du Palais. Toute cette histoire avec Naruto l'avait quelque peu perturbée. Il était si affectueux avec elle. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras avec tendresse, lui avait déposé un baiser sur le sommet du crâne… il avait l'air si blessé d'avoir été écarté de ses ennuis…

_Et si…. ?_

La jeune fille secoua sa tête afin de chasser toutes ses idées troubles. En vraie fille, elle était une spécialiste dans l'art de se faire des idées ! Vous savez, imaginer qu'un garçon était intéressé par elle et ne voulait pas lui avouer… alors qu'en fait elle ne l'intéressait pas du tout !

_Hum…_ Elle avait gâché certaines amitiés sincères à cause de cela… et ne voulait pas que cela arrive à nouveau ! Surtout avec Naruto, son seul soutient dans la maison.

Elle poussa un profond soupire. Décidemment, sa vie devenait de plus en plus compliquée !

« Aaaaaaarghhh ! J'ai mal à la tête ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Princesse. »

Hinata sursauta de surprise. Elle se croyait seule…

Doucement, elle se tourna pour voir qui l'avait surprise dans sa folie…

_Naaaooonnnnn !_

Elle crut se liquéfier en découvrant, à environ un mètre derrière elle, le Tenno Heika, Fugaku Ushiha, son beau-père !

« … »

Il s'approcha d'elle, se positionna à ses côtés. Il était si grand, comme son fils ! Si majestueux, charismatique, qu'elle en eut le souffle soupé.

« Je vous cherche depuis un moment. C'est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte que ce Palais est vraiment grand ! » s'amusa-t-il.

Hinata tenta un sourire, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace crispée. Elle aurait voulu rire à sa blague, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant, mais ses jambes refusaient tout mouvement.

Voyant que son interlocutrice restait muette, Fugaku poursuivit :

« Je voulais vous voir en personne pour vous présenter mes excuses. »

« … »

« Ce qu'a fait le Prince héritier est impardonnable. Sachez simplement que vous n'y êtes pour rien. »

« … »

« Je n'ignore pas que j'ai une part de responsabilité dans son attitude. Il n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir une enfance équilibrée, comme la plupart des enfants. Je lui ai fait endossé des responsabilités trop tôt et trop grandes…j'en suis conscient. Sasuke a toujours eu un comportement provocateur et rebelle envers moi… mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il irait si loin… »

_Bon, il faudrait peut-être que tu interviennes, Hinata !_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Tenno… ce n'est pas la faute de Sasuke… »

L'Empereur fronça les sourcils, interrogatif. Hinata, quant à elle, regrettait déjà son honnêteté.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Fugaku.

« En fait… toute cette histoire… n'est qu'un malentendu… » commença-t-elle à voix basse. « Je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer… je suis désolée… mais il faut que vous sachiez que… Sasuke m'a été d'une grande aide. Il n'a pas tenté d'abuser de moi. Si j'ai fait croire ça… c'est parce que j'avais honte qu'on nous trouve dans cette situation. Et si Sasuke n'a pas contesté… c'est par égard pour moi. Je suis désolée. »

Hinata baissa la tête, attendant son châtiment avec crainte. Après tout, le Tenno avait giflé Sasuke… pourquoi pas elle, une parfaite inconnue menteuse !

Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de fixer l'horizon avec un air intrigué.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il poussa un profond soupire, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. _Sasuke lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau !_ constata Hinata.

« Hé bien… vous êtes vraiment un drôle de couple ! Mais vous prenez soin l'un de l'autre… »

Hinata grimaça : elle et Sasuke étaient tout sauf un couple !

« Non, non, non ! » protesta-t-elle. « Je le défens pas ! je… »

Fugaku se mit à rire à gorge déployée, ce qui surpris Hinata. Elle se renfrogna un peu plus.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Princesse. Je vous remercie. »

« … de… vous me remercier pour quoi ? » bégaya-t-elle.

« D'avoir été honnête. » dit-il. « Et… je pense que lui aussi vous en est reconnaissant. »

En terminant sa phrase, Fugaku désigna quelque chose du menton.

Hinata se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Sasuke était là, les mains dans les poches comme à son habitude.

_Hiiiii, est-ce qu'il a tout entendu ?_

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il, agacé.

_Aah, il n'a rien entendu alors… !_

Fugaku adressa un sourire complice à Hinata.

« Je ferais mieux de vous laisser. » dit-il, avant de disparaître par une porte.

Sasuke s'approcha d'Hinata. Celle-ci décida qu'il ne fallait pas montrer son trouble. Pas à Sasuke ! Elle croisa les bras et le regarda avec défie.

« Tu m'espionne ? » lança-t-elle.

« Ts. »

Il la regardait de son regard noir perçant, semblant contrarié par quelque chose. Il était si mignon avec sa bouille d'enfant, qu'Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » protesta-t-il.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas éclater de rire. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'hématome qu'il avait sur le visage. Il déformait quelque peu son visage d'ange… mais n'enlevait rien à son charme.

Hinata la toucha du bout des doigts.

« Hey ! » grogna Sasuke. « Ca fait mal ! »

Elle sourit.

« On t'a soigné ? » s'enquit-elle.

Sasuke hocha affirmativement la tête.

« Ino s'est occupé de moi. » répondit-il.

En entendant se prénom sortir de cette bouche, Hinata eut un haut-le-cœur. C'est comme s'il venait lui rappeler qu'elle était sa place. Elle détourna les yeux de Sasuke, troublée.

Le jeune homme s'en rendit compte.

« C'est étrange… elle fait exactement la même tête quand je prononce ton prénom… Hi-na-ta ! »

Il avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, et ses deux fossettes creusaient ses joues.

« Pf. N'y voit rien de spécial ! » grommela Hinata. « C'est juste que… vous faites un beau couple ! »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Hinata sentit son cœur se serrer en prononçant ces paroles.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il passa sa langue sur le coin de ses lèvres, pensif. Hinata se dit qu'Ino avait beaucoup de chance… de l'avoir pour elle.

« C'est bizarre… » souffla-t-il.

« De quoi ? »

« Que la Princesse pousse son Prince dans les bras d'une autre femme… »

Hinata eut une bouffée de chaleur. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

« Non c'est pas ça ! » s'exclama Hinata. « Après tout… vous étiez ensemble avant qu'on se… marie. C'est moi qui me suis immiscée entre vous ! »

Hinata baissa les yeux, troublée par ce regard si intense.

« On s'en fout. » déclara Sasuke.

Hinata le regarda avec surprise, attendant une explication. Il la regardait avec sérieux, avec une pointe de colère dans les yeux.

« On s'en fout de qui était là en premier ! L'important c'est d'aimer, mh ? Hinata ? »

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, surprise par l'élan romantique de l'éternel Prince insensible. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

Mais Sasuke ne semblait pas en avoir finit. Quelque chose semblait le tracasser.

« Hinata. C'est quoi l'amour ? Tu crois qu'on peut aimer plusieurs personnes en même temps ? »

La jeune fille prit une mine offusquée, ce qui amusa beaucoup Sasuke.

« Ah ça non ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « On a qu'un seul cœur ! Alors… comment ce cœur peut-il être séparé entre deux personnes, alors qu'on est censé le donner tout entier la personne qu'on aime ? Non ! C'est totalement impossible ! On aimera forcément une personne plus que l'autre ! Ou au moins, on ne les aimerait pas entièrement. »

Elle avait mit tant de cœur dans sa tirade, que Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire qui l'interrompit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? » demanda-t-elle, vexée.

Décidément, les fossettes de Sasuke avaient un effet particulier sur Hinata. Elle avait bien envie de les embrasser…

« Rien. » répondit Sasuke, la sortant de ses pensées légères. « C'est juste que ça doit être vraiment bien d'être aimé de toi. »

_Ca y'est ! Je rougis à nouveau!_

« Dommage que ce soit Naruto qui en profite… » continua-t-il.

Hinata en eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas… »

« Bon, vas préparer tes affaires ! » coupa-t-il soudain.

« Hein ? »

« On part en week-end à la montage avec des amis. »

Hinata écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« Quoi ? Maintenant ? Et… et tu comptais me le dire quand ? » protesta Hinata.

« A la base, je voulais y aller sans toi. » expliqua-t-il. « Mais M. Hiagui m'a persuadé de ne pas le faire. A cause de la presse. Alors tu viens. Je t'attends dans la voiture. »

Et il s'éloigna sous le regard ébahi d'Hinata.

_C'est le jour et la nuit ce type ! _

Puis, elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour faire ses bagages.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

« On arrive quand ? »

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette nouvelle question.

Ca faisait à peine une demi heure qu'ils roulaient, et Hinata lui avait posé la même question au moins une vingtaine de fois.

« Sasuke ! On arrive bientôt ? »

Il n'en pouvait plus, et préférait l'ignorer consciencieusement. Les yeux fermés, son lecteur mp3 sur les oreilles, il augmenta le son dans les écouteurs, de manière à être totalement coupé du monde.

_Arf… il m'ignore !_

Mais Hinata n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle le secoua énergiquement.

« Sasuke ! »

Il garda les yeux fermés, l'air endormi.

« Sasuuuuuke ! » répéta Hinata. « Sasuke ! Sasuka ! »

Elle ôta un des écouteurs de l'oreille du jeune prince et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Elle mit ses mains en haut-parleur.

« Sassuuuuke… Quand est-ce qu'on arriiiiiiive ? » murmura-t-elle.

Elle vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Celui-ci l'éloigna de lui, exaspéré mais amusé.

« Non, non, non ! Tu t'arrêtes jamais ? T'as pas grandi en même temps que tout le monde ? » grommela-t-il entre deux rires.

« J'en ai marre d'attendre ! J'aime pas la voiture ! » lui dit-elle.

« Laisse-moi ! »

Et il referma les yeux.

Mais Hinata n'en avait pas terminé. Elle approcha son index du nez de Sasuke, et en suivit les contours. Sasuke grimaça et écarta son visage.

« Arrête ! »

« On arrive bientôt ? je m'ennuiiis »

Sasuke poussa un profond soupire, sachant, mais ne voulant pas le dire, qu'il restait encore deux heures de route.

Alors, il eut une idée.

« On va faire un jeu ! » dit-il à Hinata.

« Ouais ! Lequel ? » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« Le roi du silence ! 1, 2, 3 on commence ! »

Et il fut ravi de constater que son plan machiavélique avait marché. Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence religieux.

_Ts. Elle a vraiment une âme d'enfant !_

.

.

.

.

Ils arrivèrent enfin près du mont Fuji, où les attendaient déjà leurs amis, ou plutôt ceux de Sasuke.

La voiture de gara près d'un magnifique chalet à deux étages, aussi étendu qu'un domaine de campagne.

Hinata regarda par la fenêtre, angoissée.

« On sera combien ? Ils sont déjà là ? Tu crois qu'ils vont m'aimer ? hein ? Naruto sera là ? »

Sasuke grimaça, contrarié.

« Dépêche-toi de descendre. »

Et il descendit de la voiture.

Hinata l'injuria mentalement, puis descendit à son tour. Quelques secondes après, elle vit affluer vers elle un groupe de jeune gens, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu pour la plupart. Ou, pour être plus précis, ils se dirigèrent vers Sasuke, le saluèrent, l'embrassèrent. Ils semblaient vraiment heureux de le voir.

.

« Sasuke ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir ! »

« Le jeune marié ! »

« T'es devenu super populaire depuis ton mariage ! »

« Ino t'attend à l'intérieur ! Il fait trop froid dehors. »

.

_Ok… Ino est là._

Hinata, elle, empoigna son bagage à main et resta là, debout, ne sachant quoi faire ni où aller. Et effectivement, il faisait froid à cette altitude. Le nez et les joues d'Hinata avaient déjà viré au rouge. Ses grosses bottes étaient enfouies sous la neige épaisse.

« Alors c'est elle ? »

Hinata leva les yeux. L'attroupement s'était assemblé autour d'elle.

Sasuke était assez distant, fermé, comme à son habitude en public. Elle aurait aimé qu'il se rapproche d'elle, qu'il la rassure, ou qu'il l'insulte peu importe !

« C'est la princesse ? »

« Bonjour princesse ! »

Hinata entendait des salutations, des ricanements. Devant elle, quatre garçons : un grand blond, un grand roux, un petit brun et un bouclé brun. Aucun nom, juste des visages.

« Je… enchantée. » balbutia-t-elle, intimidée.

Elle avait l'impression d'être jugée, observée sous toutes les coutures, au milieu d'un brouhaha agaçant.

Puis, aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, ils disparurent, la laissant seule.

Hinata prit une profonde inspiration, comme quelqu'un ayant retenu son souffle. Là, seule au milieu de cette étendue neigeuse, et sans Sasuke, sans personne… elle se sentit seule.

.

« Un peu d'aide ? »

Une voix familière et incroyablement rassurante.

Hinata esquissa un large sourire.

« Naruto ! »

Il était là, devant elle, chaudement vêtu mais toujours élégant. Hinata ne put se retenir, et le serra dans ses bras.

« Naruto je suis si contente de te voir ! »

Elle le serra si fort qu'il eut du mal à respirer.

« Tu m'étouffe… »

Lui aussi était heureux de la voir. Et surtout très heureux qu'elle soit heureuse... de le voir…

.

.

.

* * *

_**Voilà! Un peu plus court que les autres, mais c'est parce que des choses intéressantes s'annoncent pendant ce week-end pleins de folie ! ^^**_


	8. Un weekend à la neige

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Réponse à des reviews ****: **

**Oui, la trame de base a bien été tirée de « Gong ». Mais seulement la trame de base ! ^^**

**Je ne sais pas comment publier à partir d'un portable.**

**Et merci pour tous vos messages d'encouragements ! ^^ (Hiachi75, VegetaYou, amelie, novane, maili-chan, maida, nem, et tous les autres des chap précédents!) merci beaucoup !  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8**** : Un week-end à la neige**

**

* * *

**

Naruto aida Hinata à porter ses affaires jusque dans le grand salon du chalet.

C'était une très grande pièce somptueuse pour ce qui était censé être un abri contre de montage. Le plafond était au moins à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les poutres étaient apparentes, ce qui donnait un aspect authentique à la bâtisse. Trois espaces de vies cohabitaient dans la même pièce : un « petit » salon composé d'un carré de quatre fauteuils en velours rouge, avec en leur centre, une table basse en bois ouvragé.

Dans un autre coin, on avait un autre salon, cette fois-ci composé d'un grand canapé en velours vert avec fixé au mur, un grand écran plasma le plus grand qu'il ait été donné de voir à Hinata.

Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une grande table en bois elle aussi, pouvant accueillir une dizaine de convives Des chandeliers y étaient posés.

Enfin, tout au fond de la pièce, au niveau des grandes fenêtres arrière, étaient disposées des banquettes, près d'un mini bar. Au plafond, trois lustres ornés de pierres précieuses et fait d'or. Au sol, des tapis persans qui rappelaient à Hinata les histoires que sa mère lui racontait étant plus jeune, avant de s'endormir.

« Wouaaah » s'émerveillait Hinata.

Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche bée, elle contemplait la splendeur des lieux, comme une enfant devant un sapin de Noël.

« Arrête de t'émerveiller pour n'importe quoi... » entendit-elle.

Hinata n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle croisa les bras et prit une mine agacée.

« Toi ! Tu ne m'as même pas présentée à tes … »

Elle s'interrompit en se tournant : il y avait certes, Sasuke, dans on ensemble noir qui lui allait comme un gant. Mais aussi Ino, vêtue d'un ensemble moulant de la même couleur. Hinata, elle, était en rouge. Toute personne extérieure penserait se trouver devant le couple impérial. Hinata de même… si elle n'avait pas été la princesse… Sasuke était si beau, et Ino si belle avec ses longs cheveux blonds, que ça en était effrayant. Effrayant et surtout démoralisant pour Hinata.

« Oh, Ino… » laissa-t-elle échapper. « Tu es là. »

Ino, après l'avoir toiser de bas en haut, esquissa un large sourire.

« Oui ! Figure-toi que ce week-end était mon idée. » Dit-elle fièrement. « Ce chalet appartient à ma famille. Mes parents nous le laisse pour le week-end ! … Par contre, toi, je ne savais pas que tu viendrais … »

« Oh… heu… c'est que… »

Hinata chercha une réponse dans son esprit, mais n'en trouvant pas, elle chercha à capter le regard de Sasuke pour qu'il lui vienne en aide. Mais celui-ci était trop distrait pour la remarquer.

« C'est la princesse héritière, Ino. » intervint Naruto. « Tu ne peux pas inviter Sasuke, et ne pas inviter Hinata. Ils sont mari et femme. »

Au regard que lui lança Ino, Naruto comprit qu'elle aurait espéré qu'il ne dise rien. Quant à Hinata, elle lui était reconnaissante de son intervention, étant donné que son _époux_ n'avait pas daigné la défendre !

« Certes. » reprit Ino, un brin vexée. « Cependant, il va y avoir un problème de chambre. J'ai la mienne. Sasori et Ryu ont la leur. Haru et toi Naruto, avez la vôtre. Quant à Sasuke, il devait partager sa chambre avec Yuki. Alors… où est-ce qu'Hinata va dormir ? »

Sasuke semblait davantage intéressé par la question, et daigna adressé un regard réprobateur à Ino. Celle-ci fixait Hinata avec satisfaction, tandis que la jeune fille regardait ses chaussures.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire méprisant.

« Prends-la avec toi, Ino. »

« Ma chambre est trop petite pour deux. » répliqua la jolie blonde.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… » continua Naruto.

Hinata sentit que la conversation virait au drame, et préféra intervenir.

« Ne… ne vous en faites pas. » commença-t-elle de sa voix fluette. « S'il n'y a pas de place, je peux aussi rentrer… »

« Yuki dormira avec Sasori et Ryu. S'il ne veut pas, il n'aura qu'à dormir sur un des sofas. Quant à Hinata, elle dormira avec moi. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Sasuke, qui se tenait là, avec toute l'assurance et la désinvolture du monde.

« Quoi ? » interrogea-t-il. « On est mari et femme, non ? »

Il avait ce petit sourire arrogant sur les lèvres, celui qui exaspérait tout le monde, mais qui amusait Hinata.

« Sasuke ! » s'exclama Ino.

Naruto n'avait pas l'air des plus enchanté non plus, mais lui, n'osa pas intervenir. Il regardait la scène en spectateur dépassé par les événements.

« Venez nous chercher quand quelque chose d'intéressant se passera ! »

Sasuke saisit Hinata par la main et l'entraina avec lui, sous les yeux ébahis d'Ino et de Naruto.

Hinata se tourna pour voir le visage de Naruto : il était inquiet, mais aussi amusé par le défi que lui lançait indirectement Sasuke. Bien entendu, Hinata ne perçut que la première expression. Elle ignorait tout de cette guerre entre les deux jeunes hommes. Elle ignorait aussi qu'elle constituait leur nouvel intérêt commun, leur nouveau champ d'affrontement. Mais… pour combien de temps encore ?

.

Sasuke et Hinata entrèrent tous deux dans une des chambres, celle qui était, à la base, attitrée à Sasuke et au fameux Yuki.

C'était une très belle chambre. Bien évidemment, elle était beaucoup moins spacieuse que les chambres du Palais impérial, ce qui amusa Hinata, qui commençait à s'habituer au luxe. Le grand lit au milieu de la pièce était à baldaquin. La décoration était chaude, ce qui contrastait avec le paysage montagneux et neigeux environnant.

Dès qu'ils furent enfermés ensemble, Hinata obligea Sasuke à lui lâcher la main.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? » dit-elle avec colère. « Et qui t'a dit que je voulais partager ma chambre avec toi ? »

« T'emballe pas… c'était pour embêter Ino. »

Hinata sentit son cœur se serrer à l'entente de cette phrase. _Pour embêter Ino ?_ Normalement, elle n'aurait rien du ressentir ! Normalement… Mais la boule qui lui nouait le ventre à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait avait refait surface. Cette irritation à chaque fois qu'elle entendait prononcer le nom d'Ino par Sasuke… cette peine inexpliquée… était bien là.

_Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Ce mariage est arrangé ! Après tout, je suis celle qui s'immisce entre eux… Sasuke est à Ino. Pas à moi._

Ravalant difficilement sa salive et les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux, Hinata décida que la fuite était la meilleure solution. Elle poursuivit :

« C'est pas très gentil, tu sais, de m'utiliser pour attiser la jalousie d'Ino. Tu ne te demandes pas ce que je peux ressentir, moi ? En plus… tu vas encore me faire dormir par terre alors… je préfère rentrer au Palais ! … Oui… je préfère rentrer ! »

Hinata se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Elle en saisit la poignée, mais la main de Sasuke l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Surprise, elle se tourna pour faire face à Sasuke.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama-t-elle. « Laisse-moi partir ! »

Hinata tenta d'écarter la main de Sasuke, mais il avait, bien évidemment, plus de force qu'elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à le mordre quand elle croisa son regard : inquiet et troublé. Elle se stoppa net, intriguée par cette expression nouvelle et étrangère à ce visage habituellement si glacial.

« Non, ne pars pas. »

Hinata grimaça, surprise.

« Pou…pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, troublée.

Sasuke la regardait, ce qui la perturbait hautement.

« Je… je m… je m'excuse. » lança-t-il difficilement. « Ne pars pas. »

Hinata n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer sans qu'elle ne pu l'en empêcher.

« Et… pourquoi, pourquoi tu veux que je reste ? Pourquoi tu… pourquoi ? »

_Arf… quelle idiote ! J'arrive même plus à parler !_

Sasuke passa une main sur sa bouche. Hinata, qui se souvenait d'un cours d'analyse du comportement corporel, en déduit qu'il avait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire.

Il grimaça, puis esquissa son sourire en coin : le fameux, avec les fossettes.

« Tu m'amuse. Je ne m'ennuie pas quand t'es là. »

La jeune fille grimaça de plus bel. Sa première réaction fut la révolte : _je suis quoi ? Un clown ? _

Mais après mure réflexion, elle se dit que c'était mieux que rien…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Encore sous le choc des paroles de Sasuke, Hinata ne bougea pas d'un poil. C'est Sasuke qui du la bousculer afin de pouvoir ouvrir la porte.

Derrière, un grand jeune homme roux élancé et élégant : le fameux Yuki.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda Sasuke, agacé par cette interruption.

Yuki avait un large sourire aux lèvres, et des skis dans les mains.

« On va faire un tour sur les pistes ! » s'exclama-t-il. « On vous attend ! Vous venez ? »

Hinata se tétanisa.

_Arghh du ski ?_

Sasuke sembla hésiter un instant :

« Mh, ok. »

.

.

.

Un quart d'heure après, Hnata se retrouva en haut d'une piste noire, seule.

Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas osé dire aux autres (surtout à Ino), qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur des skis !

Tous, à part elle et Naruto, qui avait préféré rester au chalet, avaient dévalé les pentes avec aisance et style. Hinata les regardait, avec admiration, et beaucoup d'angoisse en pensant qu'elle devait, elle aussi, se lancer.

_Bon… allons-y !_

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hinata donna une impulsion à ses skis, qui glissèrent soudainement sur la neige fraiche. En une fraction de seconde, elle avait déjà parcouru une dizaine de mètres ! Le seul problème : elle ne savait pas comment s'arrêter.

« Aaaaaaaaah ! »

Après ce cri perçant, et voyant l'heure de sa mort se rapprocher dangereusement, Hinata prit une décision : elle se jeta dans les airs… et tomba lourdement sur la neige, roula sur quelques mètres, avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

« A-a-aïe… »

Comme si cette humiliation n'était pas suffisante, un skieur fit un dérapage (contrôlé, lui), juste à côté d'elle, ce qui souleva de la neige qu'Hinata se reçut en plein visage.

La jeune fille cracha la neige qu'elle avait dans la bouche afin de pouvoir protester :

« Hey ! Faites attention ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Levant les yeux, elle du plisser les yeux à cause du soleil qui l'éblouissait. Le fameux skieur, droit sur ses skis dans sa combinaison noir. Même les grosses lunettes lui allaient bien ! Cheveux noirs, peau pâle, silhouette athlétique… Hinata crut rêver, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende sa voix :

« Prends ma main. »

Elle n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître la voix grave de Sasuke.

A la fois soulagée et honteuse, elle lui obéit. Le jeune homme la hissa à la force d'un seul bras, et l'aida à se remettre debout.

« T'as jamais skié, pas vrai ? »

Démasquée, Hinata acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire amusé : _fossettes, ses fossettes !_… Hinata l'imita malgré elle.

« Je voulais pas perdre la face devant tes amis ! Alors j'ai menti. »

Il arrêta de sourire mais pas de la regarder.

« Ts. T'es nulle. »

Alors, Sasuke se positionna devant Hinata.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » l'interrogea Hinata.

« Je vais te montrer comment faire. A moins que tu préfères que je te laisse ici, toute seule ? »

La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête, une moue boudeuse au visage.

Sasuke sourit en coin.

« Tu vas voir, c'est facile. » dit-il. « Mets tes skis comme ça. »

Il les positionna en forme de V, afin de donner l'exemple. Après un instant d'hésitation, et non sans difficultés, Hinata l'imita.

« Voilà, c'est bien. C'est la position chasse-neige. T'iras moins vite comme ça. »

« Ok. Reste avec moi, hein ? »

« T'inquiète pas. Allez, on y va ! »

Voyant qu'Hinata ne bougeait pas, Sasuke lui donna une tape sur le dos comme impulsion. Instantanément, et à sa grande surprise, ses skis se mirent à glisser sur la neige sans qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

« Ca marche ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Sasuke, t'as vu ! Je tombe pas ! »

Le jeune homme glissait à côté d'elle, attentif. Devant l'euphorie d'Hinata, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ts ! Arrête de t'extasier pour n'importe quoi ! » la réprimanda-t-elle.

Mais Hinata était trop contente de son exploit pour se taire. Et le fait que ça glisse soit saccadée et irrégulière ne la gênait pas le moins du monde. Au moins, elle tenait debout.

« Attends. » lui commanda Sasuke. « Je vais te montrer comment d'arrêter. »

Sasuke se mit devant Hinata et l'aida à s'arrêter.

Hinata profitait de ces instants avec lui. Elle se demandait comment leur relation avait finie par évoluer de la sorte. Bon, ils n'étaient pas encore au bout du chemin, mais… elle se demandait où avait bien pu passer le jeune Prince arrogant qu'elle avait bousculé dans les couloirs du lycée.

« Merci. » lui dit-elle.

Sasuke la regarda, sourire en coin.

« Me remercie pas. » dit-il. « Je fais ça à cause de la presse… »

Hinata fronça les sourcils, vexée. Mais à l'air qu'avait Sasuke sur le visage, elle savait qu'il mentait. Il était juste trop orgueilleux pour l'avouer, _cet espèce de…_

« SASUKE ! »

Hinata tourna la tête et vit quelqu'un (Ino, qu'elle reconnut à sa combinaison rose fuchsia) faire trois slaloms avant de tomber sur le neige, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Sasuke skia jusqu'à elle avec aisance, tandis qu'Hinata mit un peu plus de temps.

Ino se tenait la cheville.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Sasuke, arrivé à sa hauteur.

« Je me suis fais mal à la cheville. » gémit Ino.

Sasuke s'accroupit à côté d'elle et toucha la cheville en question.

« Ca fait mal ! » dit Ino. « Je crois qu'elle est foulée… »

.

Dix minutes après, un sauveteur les approchait sur sa motoneige.

Avec l'aide de Sasuke, il mit Ino à l'arrière du véhicule.

« Je te rejoins en bas. » dit Sasuke à Ino.

Mais, alors qu'il se tournait, Ino le saisit par le bras.

« Viens avec moi. » lui dit-elle. « J'ai peur d'y aller seule. »

Hinata regardait la scène, gênée, et priant intérieurement que Sasuke ne l'abandonne pas en haut de cette piste.

Le jeune homme parut hésiter. Puis, sans se tourner vers elle, il demanda à Hinata :

« Tu pourras t'en sortir avec ce que je t'ai montré ? »

_Sasuke ! Tu ne m'as pas montré comment m'arrêter !_

« Heu… ouais, t'inquiète pas. » mentit-elle.

Peu convaincu, Sasuke monta à l'arrière du moto neige de secours avec Ino. Celle-ci se blottit contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient d'Hinata.

.

A nouveau seule sur ses skis, elle essaya de rassembler les souvenirs, déjà flous, de ce que lui avait enseigné Sasuke.

« Allez Hinata ! » s'encourageait-elle. « Fighting ! »

Et elle se lança. En position chasse-neige, un peu tremblante, elle réussit à descendre une dizaine de mètres sur ses jambes. Mais l'exploit ne dura pas : elle s'affala dans la neige.

Alors, une petite fille passa à côté d'elle, domptant la neige comme une pro. Hinata la regarda, bouche bée, et surtout humiliée. Un sursaut d'orgueil lui commanda de se lever et de retenter l'expérience, avec plus de succès cette fois !

Mais après quelques mètres, elle s'écroula à nouveau !

_Aaarggh mon coccis… !_

Et ce n'était que le début de la descente…

.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Hinata arriva enfin, en roulant sur elle-même, au pied de la piste.

« Merci ! Oh, merciii ! Hinata, t'as réussi ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se redressa, et enleva ses skis avec rage. Elle avait bien l'intention de ne plus jamais en faire !

Le chemin vers le chalet fut difficile : non seulement elle avait du mal à marcher avec ses grosses chaussures de skis, mais en plus, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Elle boitait des deux pieds et gémissait à chaque pas.

Après vingt minutes de progression difficile, Hinata arriva enfin devant le chalet.

Naruto la vit arriver de loin. Voyant sa démarche, il se précipita à l'extérieur pour l'aider.

« Hinata ! Tu t'es fait mal ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Il la saisit par la taille.

« Disons que… mes skis et moi… on s'entend pas très bien ! »

« Où était Sasuke ? »

Hinata baissa la tête, cherchant dans la neige une réponse adéquate. Puis, elle releva la tête.

« Ino s'est fait mal à la cheville, alors il l'a accompagnée au centre de secours. » répondit-elle.

« En te laissant toute seule en haut d'une piste rouge ? C'est ça ? »

Hinata esquissa un sourire gêné.

« T'inquiète pas… » balbutia-t-elle. « C'est pas si grave. C'est moi qui aurais dû m'appliquer. J'ai pris le pousse-neige à la légère ! »

Naruto esquissa un sourire attendri.

« Tu veux dire chasse-neige. » la reprit-il.

« Hein ? Non… il me semble que c'est pousse-neige… »

« Ok. Tu dois surement avoir raison ! » renonça Naruto.

Hinata avait ce pouvoir en elle, de rendre les gens heureux autour d'elle. C'est ce qu'avait constaté Naruto.

Il enroula le bras d'Hinata autour de ses épaules.

« Accroche toi, je vais t'aider. » lui dit-il, rassurant.

Ils marchèrent ainsi, Naruto comme appui, jusqu'à la porte du chalet. Naruto tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte, mais quelqu'un le devança.

La porte s'ouvrit et là, ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec Ssuke et Ino.

Sasuke soutenait Ino de la même manière que Naruto soutenait Hinata.

L'atmosphère s'appesantit sensiblement. Hinata vit le visage de Sasuke se crisper : la regarder premièrement avec stupeur, avant de se fermer en se tournant vers Naruto.

Ce dernier aussi ne cacha pas sa colère.

« Ino, tu t'es fait mal à la cheville ? » demanda faussement Naruto.

Ino avait un petit bandage autour de la cheville gauche.

« Ouais. Je suis tombée. »

« Oh… sur une simple piste rouge ? Que tu connais par cœur en plus… c'est étonnant de ta part… »

Naruto la regardait avec un large sourire aux lèvres, mais tout le monde savait ce qu'il insinuait par là.

« Je… »

« Naruto… arrête de l'importuner. » lui commanda Sasuke.

HInata ne savait quoi faire. Elle se cramponnait au bras de Naruto et le tirait de temps à autres afin de lui signifier de se taire.

Mais il n'y prêtait pas attention.

« L'importuner ? » Naruto haussa le ton. « Je paris que le médecin n'a rien trouvé à sa cheville. Et toi, Sasuke, tu tombe dans son piège comme un débutant ! »

« Tais-toi. » grinça Sasuke.

Le regard de Sasuke, celui qui glacerait le sang d'un reptile, était réapparu. Il regardait Naruto avec colère, prêt à lui sauter dessus, mais comme retenu par une force invisible. Hinata priait pour que ce moment prenne fin rapidement. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette atmosphère, et encore moins de voir Naruto et Sasuke s'affronter.

« Regarde Hinata ! » s'écria Naruto, plein de colère. « Regarde la ! Elle a des bleus partout et boite des deux jambes ! C'est elle la Princesse ! Et tu l'as abandonné au sommet d'une piste rouge pour voler au secours d'une autre femme ! T'es vraiment pitoyable Sasuke… »

Sasuke s'avança vers Naruto, menaçant.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis… » grogna-t-il.

_Pourquoi Ino ne bouge-t-elle pas ? Pourquoi elle ne le retient pas !_

Sentant que la situation pouvait vite dégénérer, Hinata décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Elle s'avança avant difficulté et se plaça entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« Arrêtez. » dit-elle. Elle regarda Naruto. « Je t'ai dis que c'était de ma faute. Sasuke m'a montré comment skier, c'est moi qui n'ai pas été attentive. Alors ne l'accuse pas. »

A l'expression de son visage habituellement si doux, Hinata comprit qu'il ne la croyait pas. Mais peu importait ! au moins, il s'était détourner de Sasuke.

« Tu peux m'accompagner à ma chambre, s'il te plait… Naruto ? »

Sans attendre, Naruto enroula un bras autour de la fine taille d'Hinata. Il la souleva légèrement et bouscula Sasuke et Ino pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du chalet.

Sasuke fixait un point devant lui, glacial. Mais au passage d'Hinata, au bras de Naruto, il ne put s'empêcher de les regarder. Au plutôt, de la regarder, elle, qui comparé à Ino, semblait vraiment mal en point.

Il les regarda s'éloigner sans bouger, alors que se battait en lui des sentiments contradictoires. Colère et Culpabilité.

Ino le remarqua, et le secoua.

« Hey, Sasuke ! On y va ? »

Le jeune Prince resta pensif quelques instants supplémentaires, comme figé, et ne répondit pas à cette interrogation. Cela eut pour effet d'agacer Ino.

« Sasuke ! » répéta-t-elle.

« Reste ici. Je reviens. » lui dit-il finalement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le retenir, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Il s'éloignait déjà loin d'elle.

.

Débarrassée de sa lourde combinaison de ski, vêtue d'un long et gros pull en laine blanc et d'un long leggings noir, Hinata s'était allongée sur son lit, Naruto assis à ses côtés.

Il remonta le legging au dessus de ses chevilles, afin de pouvoir l'a soigner.

Il saisit délicatement la cheville droite d'Hinata dans ses mains, et quand il essaya de la faire pivoter, Hinata sursauta.

« Aïe ! Ca fait mal… »

« C'est ce que je pensais. Elle doit être foulée. »

Alors, Naruto appliqua un gel sur la cheville douloureuse, et lui fit un bandage.

« Voilà ! » s'exclama –t-il, une fois le travail fini. « Pour le reste, je peux rien faire, à part aller te chercher des médicaments contre la douleur ! »

« Tu ferais ça ? »

Naruto esquissa un large sourire, qui ensoleilla toute la pièce.

« Bien sûr que je le ferais ! J'y vais de ce pas ! »

Hinata lui rendit son sourire. Le jeune Naruto avait réussi à lui faire oublié la situation tendue qu'elle avait traversé quelques instants avant.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Merci, Naruto ! » lui dit-elle avec sa voix enfantine.

Naruto s'arrêta, et se tourna vers Hinata, l'air faussement réprobateur.

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?... Ne me remercie pas, Hinata ! Ce que je fais, c'est ce que tout le monde devrait faire… pour toi. »

Et, après lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil, il sortit de la chambre.

Hinata se dit qu'elle avait de la chance… de l'avoir.

.

Quinze minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Naruto, et Hinata, exténuée par sa descente rocambolesque, s'était endormie.

Ainsi, elle ne remarqua pas l'entrée de Sasuke dans la chambre.

Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui, et s'immobilisa devant elle, incertain.

Il avait une poche avec lui. A l'intérieur : des médicaments contre la douleur qu'il était allé chercher dans la pharmacie de la station, un peu plus bas.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, silencieusement, il s'approcha d'Hinata, et s'assit à ses côtés.

Il la regardait, sans bouger, elle endormie paraissait si paisible. Lui, en revanche, se sentait tout sauf paisible. Il était tracassé, peut-être assailli par la culpabilité et la tristesse de la voir dans cet état.

_C'est sans doute de la pitié…_ se disait-il.

Au moins ça, il connaissait.

Il vit sa cheville bandée, quelques bleus sur ses petites mains, sur ses poignés… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le visage crispé de douleur.

Sasuke déposa le paquet de médicament sur la table de chevet d'Hinata. Et, doucement, il écarta du bout des doigts les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage, laissa glisser ses doigts jusqu'à sa joue.

Elle frémit. Il retira sa main. L'avait-elle sentit ?

Hinata se tourna dans son sommeil, puis s'immobilisa à nouveau, paisible.

_Fausse alerte._

.

.

Hinata ouvrit les yeux. Personne dans la chambre.

_Naruto n'est donc pas revenu… _

Pourtant, un détail l'intriguait : un sachet, posé sur la table de chevet. Elle l'ouvrit avec intrigue et y découvrit des médicaments de toutes sortes contre la douleur. Beaucoup trop pour elle ! Il y en avait une vingtaine.

Elle esquissa un sourire attendri.

_Ce Naruto alors…_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

« Oui ? Entrez. » autorisa Hinata, après s'être arrangé les cheveux.

« C'est toi Naruto ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Mais non. Ce n'était pas Naruto.

Encore vêtue de sa combinaison de ski, Ino entra dans la pièce, et referma délicatement la porte derrière elle.

« Non… c'est moi. »

« Ino ? Qu'est ce que… qu'est ce qui t'amène ? » bégaya-t-elle.

Ino s'avança vers elle, incertaine, puis s'immobilisa devant le lit.

« Je… je viens te demander une faveur, Hinata. »

Hinata fronça les sourcils, se demandant si elle était en train de rêver ou non.

« Une faveur ? » répéta-t-elle. « Et… quel genre de faveur ? »

Ino prit un instant de réflexion, ce qui laissait présager l'importance de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire à Hinata.

Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration, dans l'attente de la suite.

« Laisse-moi Sasuke. »

_HEIN ? _

« Que… je.. je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire… »

Hinata sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Lui laisser Sasuke ? Pourquoi cela semblait-il si difficile ?

« Je sais que ce mariage n'est pas un mariage d'amour. » reprit Ino. « Je le sais puisque Sasuke a demandé ma main avant la tienne ! Mais… puisque vous êtes mariés, je dois te le demander, afin que je ne me sente plus comme une intruse entre vous ! » Elle reprit son souffle. « Hinata. Je te le demande. Laisseras-tu Sasuke venir à moi ? »

Hinata tremblait comme quelqu'un qui aurait froid ? Pourquoi, elle avait des bouffées de chaleur. Cette conversation lui déplaisait au plus haut point. D'une part parce qu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'être : Sasuke et Ino étaient ensemble avant ce mariage ! Sasuke n'a jamais caché sa volonté de poursuivre cette relation. Sasuke ne l'aimait pas. D'autre part, parce qu'elle réveillait chez Hinata des sentiments jusque là enfouis au plus profond d'elle-même : Sasuke ne l'aimait pas. Mais elle… elle l'aimait. Elle avait fini par voir en lui ce qu'i s'évertuait à cacher : tendresse, sympathie, sensibilité, force. Elle se sentait rassurée à ses côtés.

« Tu n'as pas à me le demander, Ino. » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Sasuke est libre d'aimer qui il veut. Si c'est toi, alors je ne m'opposerai pas à cet amour. Je… je l'aime trop pour ça. »

Hinata sourit en coin. C'était étrange de s'entendre dire cela. Surtout à propos de Sasuke.

« Bien. » Dit Ino. « Je compte lui proposer de reprendre notre relation là où nous l'avons laissé à cause de ce mariage… »

_Oh non…_

Ino s'assit à côté d'Hinata, qui se raidit. Et, encore plus surprenant, elle la prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis soulagée de voir ta réaction. » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. « Merci, Hinata. »

Et elle rompit l'étreinte.

Elle se releva, et se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivée devant, elle se stoppa.

« Je suis sûre que Sasuke te sera lui aussi, très reconnaissant. »

Et elle sortit de la chambre.

.

Hinata porta une main à son cœur, qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose lui nouait la gorge, lui nouait l'estomac.

Calme-toi Hinata…

Du revers de sa manche, elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Quelqu'un entra soudainement dans la chambre, sans frapper.

« Naruto ? Tu es revenu. »

Elle esquissa un sourire forcé, mais triste.

Le jeune homme, manifestement gêné, s'immobilisa devant la porte.

« Désolé. J'ai vu Ino sortir de la chambre alors… je me demandais … »

Hinata remarqua un paquet dans les bras de Naruto.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

Celui-ci sourit fièrement.

« Oh. Je suis allé te chercher des médicaments à la pharmacie de la station. Désolé, j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de revenir ! »

Hinata se figea en entendant cette explication. Elle regarda le paquet posé sur la table de chevet.

_Si Naruto ne m'a pas apporté ces médicaments, alors…_

Sans crier gare, elle se leva du lit, et bondit sur ses jambes. Sans même prendre le temps de se chausser, elle fonça hors de la chambre, en direction de la terrasse arrière du chalet.

_Ils sont surement allés là-bas !_

Suivie à distance par Naruto, elle contourna le chalet à toute jambe et arriva enfin sur la terrasse. Personne.

Affolée, elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche de Sasuke.

Il était là. A une petite dizaine de mètres devant elle. Il ne la vit pas arriver, mais elle pouvait entendre ce qu'Ino lui disait.

« Sasuke, reprenons là où nous nous sommes arrêtés… Aime-moi et je t'aimerai ! Comme avant que ce mariage n'est lieu ! »

_Non… dit non…_

Hinata ne voyait pas le visage de Sasuke. Il était dos à elle. Trop impatiente, et surtout sure de ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait pas attendre sa réponse.

Elle fit un pas vers eux. Un pas. Instantanément, Ino enroula ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke et se hissa jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il ne la repoussa pas, et se laissa embrassé fougueusement par Ino.

Hinata se figea au même moment, comme arrêtée par une force.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Sasuke…_

Son visage se défit. Il affichait une mine douloureuse et triste, pleine de stupeur. C'était comme si un trou béant s'ouvrait dans sa poitrine, juste au niveau de son cœur.

Naruto arriva à sa hauteur, et l'empoigna par les épaules. Il l'obligea à se retourner, et la serra contre lui.

« Te retourne pas. » lui dit-il.

Mais elle n'écoutait pas. Elle ne l'entendait pas.

Elle se retourna à nouveau, mais Naruto la retint, et la plaqua un peu plus contre lui.

Hinata ne bougeait pas, figée, des larmes plein les yeux.

« Naruto… fais moi partir d'ici… s'il te plait… » réussit-elle à articuler.

Naruto s'exécuta. Il la prit par la main, et l'éloigna de la terrasse.

.

Sasuke éloigna Ino de lui, mettant fin au baiser. Il avait un air tourmenté sur le visage, ce qui surpris Ino.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Sasuke ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, lucide.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. » dit-il.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'exclama Ino.

« Hinata. »

Ino crut devenir folle.

« Hinata ? Quoi, Hinata ? »

« Hinata. » répétit-il.

Et il s'éloigna d'Ino, marchant à grands pas vers le chalet. Il ne savait pas vers quoi il s'avançait. Mais il savait qu'il devait y aller.

Il entra dans le chalet, et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hinata.

« Hinata ? » dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Mais la chambre était vide.

« Elle est dans la chambre que je partage avec Naruto. » lui dit Haru, qui passait par là.

Sasuke n'en attendit pas plus, et se précipita vers ladite chambre.

Il frappa.

« Hinata ! » cria-t-il. « Sors d'ici ! J'ai besoin de te parler. »

Naruto ouvrit la porte et se mit dans son entrebâillement, empêchant à Sasuke d'entrer.

« Hinata ne veut pas te voir. » lui dit-il sèchement.

« J'e ai rien à foutre de ce que tu me dit. » grommela Sasuke. « Hinata ! J'ai besoin de te parler ! » cria-t-il de plus belle.

Hinata apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, derrière Naruto.

Elle avait les yeux encore larmoyants. Mais Sasuke fut surpris par la dureté de son regard.

« Comme l'a dit Naruto, j'ai pas envie de te voir… » dit-elle à Sasuke.

« Moi j'ai besoin de te voir. J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. Je… »

« Arrête ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement. « Arrête Sasuke ! »

A la stupeur de ceux qui regardaient la scène, Sasuke se tut. C'était bien la première fois qu'il obéissait à quelqu'un.

« Mais écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire… » dit-il à Hinata.

Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Surtout pas un « j'aime Ino » ! Elle n'en avait pas la force.

« Non ! J'ai pas envie de t'écouter ! J'en ai plus envie ! » Elle était étrangement cinglante dans ses propos. « Je te déteste ! Je te déteste, Sasuke ! J'ai peut-être cru un moment que je t'aimais… peut-être bien. Mais non. Comment je pourrais aimer quelqu'un comme toi ? Tout en toi m'exaspère ! »

Sasuke ne répliqua pas. Il se contentait de regarder Hinata le visage fermé, mais tout en lui le faisait souffrir. Son souffle, ses yeux, sa gorge, son cœur.

« Redis-le. » dit-il à Hinata. « Redis que tu me déteste et je te croirai. »

Hinata prit une profonde inspiration, refoulant au plus profond d'elle tous ces sentiments contraires.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec toute la détermination qu'elle trouva en elle.

.

« Je te déteste. »

.

Sasuke ne vacilla pas. Naruto referma la porte sur eux, le laissant là, la vue brouillée, le corps et le cœur engourdis.

Ino, qui était là, en retrait avec les autres, se dit que s'était sans doute la meilleure aide qu'elle aurait pu espérer recevoir de la part d'Hinata…

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Comme d'habitude, qu'il vous ai plu ou non, si vous l'avez lu, commentez ! Reviewez ^^**_

_**(Merci de l'avoir lu en tout cas!) ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
**_


	9. La déclaration

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour tous les reviews ! Merci beaucoup à tous ! Aux anciens toujours fidèles et aux nouveaux ! Ils m'encouragent beaucoup et même parfois me donnent des idées ou me font modifier des éléments de l'histoire ! Alors n'hésitez pas ! **

**Disclaimer : ****les « quelques » ressemblances avec k-drama et jdrama ne sont pas fortuites … (ce sont les meilleurs !) ^^ Mais bon, j'y mets du mien aussi bien entendu è_é**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9**** : La déclaration**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

.

Lee et Sakura avaient un jour de retard. Ils arrivèrent finalement au lieu du rendez-vous pour ce fameux week-end au ski.

La voiture les déposa devant le chalet, qui ressemblait plus à un château qu'un chalet à leur goût.

« Whouaaa ! » s'exclama Lee. « C'est immensément grand ! »

Sakura le toisa avec dédain et lui donna une tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

« Avec quelqu'un comme toi, impossible qu'on ne nous prenne pas pour des roturiers ! Arf! » Puis elle reprit. « Garde tes distances avec moi ! A partir de maintenant, on ne se connaît pas ! »

Et elle s'éloigna de Lee avec empressement, en direction du chalet.

Lee, qui se frottait l'arrière de la tête pour atténuer la douleur, la suivit de près.

« Sakura ! Attends moi ! »

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée, prit une profonde inspiration, arrangea sa coiffure, puis frappa.

« Qui est-ce ? » entendit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle prit la voix la plus sensuelle possible pour répondre :

« Sakura Haruno. »

« Et Rock Lee ! » s'écria le jeune homme derrière elle.

Après quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité à Sakura, on leur ouvrit la porte.

Derrière, un beau jeune homme roux le attendait : le dénommé Yuki, connu pour son charme fou et son instinct de grand dragueur. Inutile de préciser que le sang de Yuki ne fit qu'un tour en découvrant la jolie Sakura dans sa tenue rose bonbon. Il la déshabilla du regard, un large sourire aux lèvres :

« Helloooo miss. » lança-t-il. « Qu'est ce qui vous amène par ici ? »

Sakura essaya de ne pas glousser, ce qui s'avéra compliqué.

« Heum… kyaaaa, et bien… je suis la meilleure amie de Hinata. Heu… je veux dire, de la princesse héritière, Hinata-sama. »

« Et moi son meilleur ami ! » s'exclama Lee, sortant de nulle part. « Accessoirement, Sakura est déjà prise ! Par moi ! »

Sakura lui lança un regard rageur avant de se recentrer sur Yuki.

« On devait arriver hier mais on a eu un contretemps … » expliqua-t-elle. « Où est Hinata ? Et Sasuke ? Ils sont ici ? »

La mine dragueuse de Yuki se défit sous le regard de Sakura. Celle-ci ne put cacher sa surprise.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle, troublée.

Le jeune roux se reprit, et sourit en coin.

« Rien. C'est juste que… ça aurait été bien que vous arriviez avant. Surtout pour votre amie, je veux dire. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils, imitée par Lee, qui n'y comprenait pas grand chose non plus. La moue de Yuki et ses insinuations l'inquiétaient au plus haut point : qu'était-il arrivé à Hinata ? A sa meilleure amie ?

« Venez, elle est par là. » leur indiqua Yuki.

Assez inquiets, Lee et Sakura n'allaient pas tarder à comprendre que ce week-end allait être tout sauf relaxant.

.

.

.

.

* * *

« Hinata ? »

Quand Sakura et Lee entrèrent dans le petit salon privé du chalet, ils trouvèrent leur amie assise sur le rebord de fenêtre, enveloppée dans un grand pull en laine beige, le regard perdu au loin. Sakura constata avec stupéfaction que ses cheveux sombres descendaient maintenant jusqu'à ses omoplates et ondulaient légèrement. Ce détail lui fit dire que ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa meilleure amie !

« Hey ! Hinata ! ! » s'exclama Lee en la voyant à son tour.

Hinata se tourna, comme sortant d'une rêverie. Ces voix lui étaient familières, mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle avait espéré les entendre à nouveau que tout ceci semblait irréel. Pourtant, quand elle se tourna, ce sont bien ses deux amis qu'elle vit sur le pas de la porte. Ils n'avaient pas changé ! Lee la regardait avec un large sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Sakura la dévisageait, intriguée.

Hinata se mit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers eux, les bras grands ouverts.

« Aaaaahh ! C'est bien vous ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Comme une tornade, elle s'abattit sur Lee et Sakura, et les serra fort contre elle. Elle sautait de voix, chantant à tue-tête d'une air enjoué. Lee, prit à son tour d'un élan amical, enroula ses bras autour des deux jeunes filles qu'il entreprit de soulever.

« Enfin réunis ! » s'exclama-t-il, en mettant au passage sa main sur les hanches de Sakura.

Cette dernière, qui n'était pas dupe, se douta bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident, et lui donna une grande tape sur l'arrière du crâne, qui le déstabilisa.

« Lee ! SI tu refais ça, je te jure que… AAAAHHHH ! »

Les bras du jeune homme, déjà bien frêles, lâchèrent prise et tous trois s'écrasèrent au sol.

Hinata éclata de rire en se frottant le postérieur. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée avec ses amis dans une situation embarrassante.

Sakura, quant à elle, s'empressa d'arranger ses cheveux, de peur que le beau jeune homme roux ne choisisse cet instant pour faire irruption dans la pièce.

« Désolé Princesse ! » s'excusa Lee, ironique.

Hinata lui lança un regard amusé mais réprobateur.

« N'importe quoi, Lee ! » rouspéta-t-elle. « Pour toi, ce sera toujours Hinata ! Hi-na-ta ! »

Et elle lui balança un coussin qui trainait là dans le visage.

Sakura prit appui au sol et regarda les alentours.

« C'est un bel endroit dis-moi ! J'avais jamais vu un chalet aussi grand ! Il est à qui ? A la famille impériale ? A toi ? »

La mine enjouée d'Hinata disparut instantanément pour laisser place à une moue agacée.

« Il appartient aux parents d'Ino. « expliqua-t-elle. « Ils nous l'ont prêté pour le week-end. »

« Oh ! » lança Sakura. » Dans ce cas, on peut tout casser ! »

« Hein ? »

« Ouais ! –« renchérit Lee. « J'ai déjà un plan pour maquiller son assassinat en accident de ski. On pourrait cacher son cadavre dans la neige, un peu plus en contrebas… »

« Lee ! » s'offusqua Hinata.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna le jeune homme. « C'est pas pour ça que tu nous a invité ? Après tout, c'est à ça que servent les amis, non ? »

Un frisson parcourut Hinata lorsqu'elle constata que l'expression du visage de Lee était très sérieuse.

_Si ce n'était pas Lee… j'aurai pu avoir peur…_

Elle décida tout de même de garder un œil sur lui… au cas où.

« Non, mais sérieux Hinata ! « intervint Sakura. « Je me demande comment t'as pu tenir aussi longtemps sous le même toit que cette… fille ! »

Hinata laissa échapper un sourire. Elle avait un sourire en coin et une mine triste.

« Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. De toutes les façons… ce sera bientôt terminé. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

Hinata prit une seconde de réflexion. Elle y avait pensé toute la nuit. Elle avait examiné la situation sous tous les angles. _« J'aime Sasuke. Ino aime Sasuke. Sasuke aime… Ino. » _La conclusion s'imposait à elle :

« Après ce week-end… je vais aller voir le Tenno et Kogo… »

« Quoi ? » se moqua Lee « Tu crois que c'est si simple que ça ? »

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de lui donner une autre tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Ce sont ses beaux-parents, abruti ! Elle les voit quand elle veut ! » après un profond soupir, elle fit signe à Hinata de continuer.

« Je… » elle renifla et s'interrompit.

Sakura et Lee la regardaient avec attente, surpris de l'air triste sur le visage de leur amie. Ils la connaissaient assez bien pour savoir que quelque chose se passait en elle, la tracassait, voire la torturait. Comme ce jour où elle avait cru avoir été adoptée : ce qui c'était avéré être une plaisanterie de son cousin Neiji. Ou encore cette autre fois, où elle avait, après y avoir été vivement encouragé par Neiji, vider la bouteille de Bordeaux 1870 de son père dans l'évier, de peur qu'en le buvant il ne se transforme en dindon.

Lee sentit au fond de lui qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de fille (enfin, Sakura lui fit sentir en le pinçant), et préféra s'éclipser.

« Bon, heu… je vais faire un tour moi ! » dit-il en s'éloignant.

Enfin seule avec son amie, Sakura se rapprocha d'elle et lui saisit les mains. Elles ne tremblaient pas. Etonnant de la part d'Hinata ! Sakura la regarda dans les yeux : elle était triste, mais calme. C'était suspect.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Hina ? » osa-t-elle demander. « Sasuke t'a fait quelque chose ? »

« Non, non ! » s'exclama Hinata, en secouant la tête. « Il a rien fait. C'est juste que… je me suis rendue compte de certaines choses. »

« De quoi par exemple ? » insista Sakura.

« Tu sais, quand on m'a dit que je devais épouser Sasuke… j'ai vraiment cru que le ciel me tombait sur la tête. Moi ? Me marier ? Et avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Pathétique, hein ? »

Sakura acquiesça mécaniquement, puis se repris, et secoua la tête négativement.

« Tu sais… en vivant avec lui au Palais, j'ai appris à le connaître. Sasuke. » reprit Hinata. « Et tu sais, j'aurais pas dû. Je regrette vraiment ! »

« Pourquoi tu regrette, Hinata ? Quelque chose s'est passée ? »

Elle commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter.

Hinata la regardait, toujours calme. Ca l'inquiétait encore davantage.

« Je regrette de l'avoir connu parce qu'avant, je vivais mieux. Je ne pensais pas à lui. Jamais. Alors que maintenant…. c'est une chance si j'arrive à l'oublier un quart de seconde. Ca m'était égale qu'il soit loin de moi. Maintenant… Sakura… dès qu'il n'est pas près de moi, c'est comme… s'il me manque. »

Sakura n'arrivait pas à cacher sa surprise. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche bée.

« Hinata… » réussit-elle à murmurer.

Hinata frissonna. Elle était beaucoup moins tranquille, et des larmes brouillaient sa vue.

« Je sais qu'il aime Ino. Je le savais avant tout ça ! Mais ça m'était égal, avant. Tu comprends ? Mais maintenant, ça me fait mal rien qu'à y penser ! Vraiment mal. J'ai envie que tout s'arrête. »

Sakura posa une main amicale sur l'épaule d'Hinata.

« Hinata… est-ce que tu aimes Sasuke ? » demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

Hinata mit une main sur sa bouche, et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Mais j'ai pas le droit, tu comprends ? » Sa voix tremblait. « C'est trop dur pour moi de faire comme si je n'éprouve rien quand tout bouge en moi… tu comprends ? Je dois mettre fin à ça, tu comprends ? Huh ? »

Sakura regardait son amie avec compassion.

_L'Amour… quel chien !_

« Tu lui as dis ? … que tu l'aime ? »

« Non ! Bien sur que non ! » s'insurgea-t-elle.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. C'était bien là une réponse à la Hinata. Sakura n'était pas du genre à garder ses sentiments pour elle : si elle aimait quelqu'un, elle lui faisait savoir. Le contraire étant valable.

« J'en peux plus, Sakura ! » reprit Hinata. « J'ai l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur ! Je ne suis plus moi-même ! J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de lui, de ne plus le voir ! Je vais… je veux divorcer. »

A l'entente de ces mots, Sakura laissa échapper un petit cri étranglé.

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » s'écria-t-elle.

.

.

« Ts. Alors… t'en es arrivée à ce point là ? Hi-na-ta. »

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers l'entrée du petit salon où elles étaient réfugiées, et découvrirent avec stupeur que l'objet de leur convoitise se trouvait là. Debout, droit comme d'habitude, les mains dans les poches et cet air désinvolte sur le visage. Sasuke regardait Hinata, avec un regard que Sakura ne connaissait pas : déception, tristesse, colère. Mais déception, surtout.

Hinata se leva, la bouche ouverte comme pour lui dire quelque chose. Mais elle ne dit rien. A la tension qu'il y avait dans ces yeux noirs, elle se doutait qu'il n'avait entendu que la seconde partie. Et elle s'en réjouissait.

« Tu veux… divorcer. C'est ça ? »

« … »

« Tu me déteste vraiment alors ? Je croyais que c'était pas sérieux. J'ai eu tord de le penser visiblement. »

Sakura se leva à son tour, et se posta derrière son amie, comme pour la soutenir. Certes, elle aimait Sasuke. Mais elle aimait Hinata davantage.

«… »

Hinata s'emmurait dans un silence glacial. Elle baissa les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir le regard de Sasuke, et surtout ce qu'il y avait dedans. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là.

« Tu ne veux plus me parler ? Tu veux même pas faire ça ? »

« … Je n'ai… plus rien… à te dire. » articula Hinata.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre.

« Alors, c'est tout ? »

Hinata acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Je m'en vais tout à l'heure. Je rentre chez moi. J'expliquerai tout à tes parents. »

« Mh. Désolé. » dit-il. « Hi-na-ta. Je ne savais vraiment pas que c'était si difficile pour toi… d'être avec moi. »

« … »

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, pendant quelques secondes qui parurent très longues. Puis, Sasuke s'avança soudain vers Hinata et avança une main comme pour la saisir. Mais Sakura se dressa devant lui, protectrice.

Il s'arrêta net, regarda Hinata, qui ne le regardait pas.

Et il sortit du petit salon.

.

Sakura poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Oufff ! J'ai cru que j'allais faire un infarctus ! »s'exclama-t-elle. « Il est si beau mais si… terrifiant ! »

Hinata restait silencieuse. Sakura voyait bien que cet épisode avait été plus éprouvant pour son amie que pour elle-même. Alors, elle posa ses deux mains sur les frêles épaules d'Hinata et la regarda un moment, rassurante mais tracassée.

« C'est pas à moi de mêler de ça. » commença-t-elle. « Et, Dieu sait si ce que je m'apprête à te dire me coûte ! Mais… J'ai comme l'impression que Sasuke t'aime beaucoup, lui aussi. »

Et elle prit son amie dans ses bras.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke sortit prendre l'air près des quelques sapins entourant le chalet.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait espéré, cela ne lui fit aucun bien. L'air, au contraire, lui brûla les poumons. Il alla s'adosser à un arbre, la tête encore pleine de ce bourdonnement insupportable qui l'avait pris en sortant du petit salon.

_« J'en peux plus, Sakura ! J'ai l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur ! Je ne suis plus moi-même ! J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de lui, de ne plus le voir ! Je vais… je veux divorcer. » _

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux dans l'intention de faire sortir ces paroles de sa tête. En vain.

_Alors… elle me déteste. Elle aussi. Pourquoi, elle aussi ? Non… elle était en colère. Non… elle le pensait…_

Sa vue devint trouble. Il cligna des yeux, et des larmes tombèrent sur la neige.

.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Sasuke ? »

Il se tourna à contrecœur, après avoir renifler et essuyer ses yeux du revers de sa manche.

Ino s'était arrêtée à quelques pas derrière lui, emmitouflée dans un gros manteau d'hiver, et portant à la main et autre manteau. Elle regardait Sasuke, surprise.

« Tu pleurais ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il, peu convaincant. « Bien sûr que non ! »

Ino, incrédule, décida de ne pas relever. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et lui tendit le manteau qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« Il fait froid. Couvre-toi. »

Sasuke mis un peu de temps avant de réagir. Il semblait perturbé, et Ino n'en ignorait pas la raison. Après quelques secondes, Sasuke saisit le manteau que lui tendait Ino, et l'enfila.

La jeune fille s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui. Elle se mit en face de lui, et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Sasuke… » commença-t-elle timidement. « Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? »

« Ino… je suis pas trop en état, là, maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est elle ? C'est elle qui t'empêche de venir à moi… »

« Ino, arrête ! » l'interrompit Sasuke.

« Que j'arrête quoi, Sasuke ? » elle haussa le ton. « Tu vois bien qu'elle te fait souffrir ! Alors pourquoi tu ne prends pas de décision ? »

Elle était excédée de voir Sasuke, habituellement si sûr de lui, devenir cet être incertain, troublé, dépassé par les événements. Elle en voulait à Hinata. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir fait devenir comme ça.

« J'ai besoin d'encore un peu plus de temps… » dit-il dans un souffle.

« Arf… elle t'a dit quelque chose c'est ça ? Elle m'a pourtant dit que ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid qu'on se remette ensemble toi et moi ! Elle a dit qu'elle te laisserait partir ! »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je lui ai demandé si elle accepterait de te laisser partir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle a dit OUI! C'est ça qui compte ! Tu vois bien qu'elle n'éprouve rien pour toi ! Elle ne sera pas blessée par notre relation, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. »

Elle leva les yeux pour regarder le visage de Sasuke : il était fermé, comme en introspection.

« Sasuke ! » l'interpella-t-elle.

Mais il ne lui répondit pas, toujours figé. Ino posa alors ses mains sur les joues froides du jeune homme, et l'obligea à la regarder.

Elle sentait qu'il lui échappait.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faut. J'attendrai que tu me donnes ta réponse. » lui murmura-t-elle.

Puis, elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue, ce qui sembla le réveiller. Il écarta les mains d'Ino, et fit un pas en arrière.

.

.

.

.

Hinata était encore dans le petit salon, seule.

Sakura était allée faire du ski. Lee, évidemment, l'avait suivie ! Les autres aussi étaient allés sur les pistes. Elle avait dû supplier Naruto d'y aller sans elle. Pour la laisser seule.

Le silence autour d'elle était inquiétant, mais tellement reposant ! Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir été seule depuis des lustres ! _« Sa Majesté le Tenno arrive par-ci ! » « Sa Majesté le Prince arrive par-là ! » « Hinata-sama ici ! » « Hinata là-bas ! »_ Elle arrivait à saturation de ses possibilités. Ce monde n'était pas le sien, après tout. Quand elle se regardait, elle ne se reconnaissait plus : ses cheveux étaient longs, ses joues rosées, ses yeux maquillés.

On l'appelait « Votre altesse. » Elle, qui avait l'habitude d'être appelée « la souillonne ». D'ailleurs… même son lycée commençait à lui manquer. Etrange, non ? Il lui tardait d'y retourner, sachant bien qu'elle serait accueillie différemment… Bien évidemment.

Son papa, Hanabi… ils lui manquaient eux aussi.

Mais quelque chose la retenait à cette vie. Quelque chose la faisait sentir chez elle, malgré tout.

_Sasuke_.

Cependant, la même équation se déroulait sans arrêt dans son esprit : _J'aime Sasuk + Ino aime Sasuke + Sasuke aime Ino= Hinata est de trop. _

C'était une voie sans issue. A quoi servirait-il de lui avouer ses sentiments, quand elle était certaine de sa réponse ? Pourtant… _« Je… je m… je m'excuse. Ne pars pas. » « Hi-na-ta »_ et ce sourire…

.

La porte du petit salon s'ouvrit brutalement.

« Pourquoi tu t'es mêlé de ça ? »

C'était Sakura, ses skis à la main, qui hurlait sa rage contre la pauvre Lee impuissant.

« Sakura… pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça ? »

« Pourquoi je m'énerve ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que j'apprenne à skier avec un garçon ? Hein ! »

« Sakura… tu sais que Yuki a l'esprit tordu… »

« Et alors ? Je ne t'aime pas ! On n'est pas en couple toi et moi ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Lee essaya de retenir Sakura par le bras, mais elle se déroba, et alla s'enfermer dans la pièce voisine. Le jeune homme se colla contre la porte et tambourina.

« Sakura ! » dit-il. « Sakura, pourquoi tu te fâche contre moi comme ça ? »

Hinata regardait ce spectacle, une nouvelle fois, avec amertume. Habituellement, ça l'agaçait, mais l'amusait en même temps. Mais cette fois-ci, cette scène l'exaspéra réellement.

« Lee ! Tu ne comprends donc rien ? » lança-t-elle.

« Hein ? »

« Pourquoi tu harcèles Sakura comme ça ? Elle ne t'aime pas ! Tu n'as donc aucune fierté ? »

Lee détourna son regard de la porte pour le poser sur Hinata. Elle avait l'air vraiment en colère, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il crispa sa mâchoire pour lui dire :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de fierté. J'ai seulement besoin de Sakura. »

Et il recommença à tambouriner sur la porte.

La réponse de son ami laissa Hinata comme tétanisée. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, les poings crispés et les sourcils froncés.

_Il a raison. _

Et sans crier gare, elle sortit du salon en courant, à la recherche de Sasuke.

_Il faut que je lui dise. Il faut qu'il sache. _

Il n'était pas dans la pièce principale. Ni sur le perron. Il n'était pas non plus dans le jardin.

_Je l'aime. J'ai pas besoin de fierté. J'ai besoin de Sasuke._

A bout de souffle, et d'espoir, Hinata s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre qu'elle aurait dû partager avec lui. Elle ferma les yeux. _Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…_ Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, le souffle court.

_Pourvu qu'il soit là. Et s'il n'est pas là ? Pourvu qu'il soit là…_

Elle ouvrit la porte, et ouvrit les yeux, lentement.

.

Il était là. Assis sur le lit, regardant le sol, tripotant un de ses vêtements.

Quand Hinata le vit, un silence ce fit en elle. Il était si beau. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient devant ses yeux en amande Son nez droit, ses lèvres roses et boudeuses…Il avait cet air grave sur le visage. Il ne l'avait pas vu entrer.

_Elle va partir et me laisser tout seul. _

_Tout seul…_

Il avait déballé et éparpillé toutes ses affaires, afin de l'empêcher de s'en aller.

_T'as l'habitude, Sasuke ! Tu t'en remettras, comme toujours !_

_Elle est comme eux tous… non, elle ne l'est pas !_

Hinata referma la porte derrière elle, ce qui le sortir de ses pensées. Il leva la tête et vit qu'elle était là. Et un silence se fit en lui.

Il se mit debout. Hinata, qui avait du mal à retenir ses larmes, s'approcha de quelques pas de Sasuke, mais s'arrêta à un mètre de lui.

« Sasuke… »

« C'est ok, si je te dis ce que je ressens, maintenant ? » la coupa-t-il.

Hinata, déjà peu sure d'elle, se décontenança encore un peu plus. Elle marqua un silence, signifiant à Sasuke de parler.

« Je comprends pas trop pourquoi… Je veux que tu restes. » poursuivit-il « T'es bizarre et maladroite. Tu ne sais pas marcher avec classe, tu t'habilles comme une enfant et tu t'émerveilles pour un rien. T'es yeux sont bizarres aussi… ils sont tout blanc. »

Hinata grimaça. _Il va continuer longtemps avec son portrait ?_

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur en la voyant s'énerver. Puis, il se détourna, pour ne pas lui faire face.

« Ce que je peux te dire, en étant 100% sûr de moi, maintenant… c'est que peu importe à quel point tu ne ressemble pas à une Princesse… moi… je veux pouvoir te voir tout le temps. Peu importe à quel point ce que tu dis est stupide. Si c'est toi… j'écouterai. Et… la prochaine fois que tu tombes, tu pourras t'agripper à moi et même tâcher ma chemise. Je t'en voudrais pas… J'ai toujours cru être dans un monde à part du tien. Mais en fait, je ne crois pas qu'on vive dans deux mondes différents. »

Hinata écarquilla les yeux pour regarder Sasuke. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il regardait toujours le mur en face de lui, anxieux de la réaction que pourrait avoir Hinata. Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de reprendre :

« Moi… à propos de toi… Je… Je t'aime. »

Il se mit face à Hinata, et reprit.

« Peut-être. »

Il esquissa un sourire en coin, dévoilant ses fossettes, chères à Hinata.

« Je t'aime peut-être. » répéta-t-il. « Probablement. »

Hinata, qui n'en pouvait plus de retenir ses larmes, essuya ses yeux pour ne rien manquer de la scène. LA scène de sa vie.

Sasuke s'approcha d'elle, incertain. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement, les mains à quelques centimètres du visage d'Hinata, qu'il n'osait toucher.

.

Puis, il s'écarta, attendant avec anxiété la réponse d'Hinata, qui ne disait mot. La jeune fille tremblait légèrement, et avait le rythme cardiaque rapide. Elle avait toujours été réservée, mais là n'était plus la question. C'était LA scène de sa vie. Et le baiser de Sasuke avait été bien trop court ! Alors, s'approchant de lui et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa à son tour.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Voilàààà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'attends les commentaires avec impatience !^^**_


	10. Une histoire d'amour

**Chapitre 10 : Une histoire d'amour**

**

* * *

**

Hinata était allé s'asseoir sur un la balancelle, sur la terrasse arrière du chalet. Le vent froid, la neige. Elle ne sentait plus le bout de son nez, ni ses joues. Ses pieds dans ces grosses bottes, ce gros manteau, ces gants, cette écharpe, ce bonnet. Elle avait froid. Enfin… son corps avait _très_ froid. Mais _elle_, non.

Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une immense chaleur dans sa poitrine. Rassurante, brûlante, paisible, tumultueuse. Ses lèvres étaient engourdies, incandescentes, encore troublée par le souvenir de ce baiser échangé avec les siennes. Ses lèvres à _lui_. Dans le calme environnant, dans le froid du vent, Hinata était comme déconnectée, comme enfermée dans ce souvenir encore vif des mots qu'elle avait entendus, des lèvres qu'elle avait senti sur les siennes, de son toucher…

C'était bien réel, et pourtant… elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Ca ressemblait trop à un rêve. Beaucoup trop.

En se balançant sur cette balancelle en bois, la jeune fille oscillait intérieurement entre joie et doute. _Il m'aime… Non, c'est trop beau ! Je dois rêver ! Je dois surement rêver ! _

Elle combattait intérieurement avec elle-même depuis bientôt deux heures. La nuit allait bientôt tomber, et avec elle, retour au Palais serait imminent. Hinata esquissa un sourire dans la perspective d'avoir un couché de soleil rien que pour elle. Mais elle se dit aussi…

_Si c'est pour de vrai… que Sasuke partage ce moment avec moi !_

Elle ferma les yeux, répétant dans son fort intérieur ce même vœu avec ardeur. _Qu'il vienne partager ce moment avec moi ! Qu'il vienne maintenant ! Qu'il vienne ! Qu'il VIENNE !_

« Hinata ? »

Hinata n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle était dans une position très embarrassante, encore une fois : les doigts croisés, les yeux fermés, en train de sautiller sur cette balancelle en couinant. Mais, prenant son courage à deux mains et espérant que son étoile l'ai entendue.

Elle tourna la tête, et sourit en voyant qui était là, près d'elle.

« Naruto ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tu viens ? »

Le jeune blond vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur cette balancelle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Calamity ? » demanda-t-il. « Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Hinata grimaça.

« Hummmm, on peut dire ça ! »

« Et, qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Hinata hésitait à lui faire part de ses doutes amoureux. D'autant plus que Sasuke et elle ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord sur le fait de dire ou de ne rien dire à Naruto.

_« Ne dis rien à Ino. » lui avait-il commandé. « Je m'en chargerai, ne t'inquiète pas, Hi-na-ta. » _Ok. Mais Naruto ? Après tout, il était un peu comme son confident…

« Je sais pas si je peux te le dire… » lui confia-t-elle. « C'est un peu comme un secret… »

Naruto sourit, attendri. Puis, il grimaça, comme offusqué.

« Oh. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de secret entre nous ! Ca me déçoit un peu que tu ne veuilles pas me le dire. »

_Ca y'est… je me sens coupable !_

« Non, non ! De toutes les façons c'est rien de vraiment important ! » dit-elle, peu convaincue. « C'est juste que… je me pose quelques questions. »

« Sur quoi ? »

« … »

Hinata se mordillait le bout des lèvres, sentant bien qu'elle allait finir par lâcher le morceau. Naruto était vraiment doué pour la faire parler. Il savait exactement comment la manipuler. Et elle tombait dans le panneau, comme une vraie fille !

« Naruto… tu connais bien Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme parut surpris.

« Oui, on peut dire ça. » dit-il. « On se connaît depuis toujours lui et moi. Ya même une époque où on a été très proches… Comme de frères. »

« Ah ouais ! » s'étonna Hinata.

Naruto sourit en coin, en acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

Hinata prit une profonde inspiration.

« Naruto… » commença-t-elle. « Tu… tu crois que Sasuke est capable d'aimer quelqu'un ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je sais pas, je… il est si froid ! » mentit-elle à moitié pour parvenir à ses fins ? « Je me demandais juste si… tu l'avais déjà vu aimer quelqu'un. »

Naruto cligna des yeux, interrogatif.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ? » demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

« Rien. C'est une question comme une autre. »

Le visage empourpré d'Hinata trahissait ses pensées, comme toujours. Elle n'arrivait pas à mentir, surtout pas à ses grands yeux bleus qui lisaient si bien en elle. Naruto parut hésiter puis se décida à répondre.

« Oui. J'ai déjà vu Sasuke aimer quelqu'un. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. » répondit-il. « Ino. »

Hinata réussit à ne pas grimace. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit :

« Parle-moi d'eux, s'il te plait. Comment il est avec elle ? »

« … Ino est le premier amour de Sasuke. Et la réciproque est valable. Ils se connaissent depuis le jardin d'enfant, et sont ensemble depuis… je me souviens plus depuis quand ! J'ai l'impression de toujours les avoir connu ensemble ! » s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

« Ah. C'est marrant. » lança Hinata, qui avait plus envie de crier que de rire.

« Mais… je peux te faire une confidence ? » lui demanda Naruto, un brin tracassé.

Hinata acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Je ne pense pas que Sasuke aime vraiment Ino. »

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Parce que… quand on aime, on perd le contrôle. On est tellement préoccupé par _cette_ personne qu'on fait des choses stupides, qu'on dit des choses stupides qu'on regrette dès lors qu'on les a prononcées ! On fait des choses dont on n'a pas envie. On pleure pour cette personne, on rit à des trucs pas drôles. On a envie de la protéger. On est vulnérable à cause d'elle. » il devint plus sérieux. «Mais… pas Sasuke. Avec Ino, il est juste… comme avec tout le monde. Il s'en tient à une ligne de conduite sans accrocs… à ce qu'il a toujours été. »

Hinata pensa quelques secondes à ce que lui disait Naruto. Elle lui était reconnaissante de lui faire part de ses doutes, qui pour le coup, lui étaient favorables ! Si Sasuke n'aimait pas Ino… alors ça changeait tout. Mais elle se demandait du même coup s'il l'aimait, elle.

Naruto, quant à lui, semblait intrigué par ces questions que lui posait Hinata. Ais il se disait qu'après tout, elles étaient légitimes. Hinata devait se sentir de trop au milieu de ce couple de toujours. Elle était adorable avec son bonnet. Et cet air tracassé sur ce visage de porcelaine le faisait fondre.

« Naruto… je peux te dire quelque chose… de personnel ? »

Il aurait voulu tout savoir d'elle. Etre tout pour elle.

« Tu peux. » affirma-t-il.

Hinata hésita à poursuivre la conversation. Elle souffla de froid ou de lassitude ? Naruto l'ignorait.

« Naruto… » répéta la jeune fille. « J'aime… Sasuke. »

Hinata regarda le visage du jeune blond, attendant une réaction de sa part. Elle était inquiète, mais ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

« Ah ouais… ? » finit-il par dire.

« Mh. Mais c'est un secret. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il réfléchissait.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Hinata, voyant son trouble.

Il esquissa un sourire, comme à son habitude. Doux et rassurant.

« Rien. » dit-il. « Je savais que ça allait arriver. C'est normal. Tout le monde finit par tomber amoureux de Sasuke. Je crois que moi aussi, si j'avais été une fille, j'aurais fini par tomber amoureuse de lui ! »

Hinata sourit.

« Ca me fait plaisir que tu réagisse comme ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tu sais… Sakura et Lee ne sont pas toujours là. Et puis… Sakura aime Sasuke depuis plus longtemps que moi alors, j'ose pas trop lui parler de mes sentiments. »

« N'oublies jamais, Hinata, que tu peux tout me dire à moi. Même si ça me fait mal. »

Hinata fronça les sourcils, interrogative.

« Pourquoi ça te ferais mal ? Je te ferais jamais de mal ! » lui assura-t-elle.

Naruto la regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus, son sourire doux un peu estompé mais toujours présent.

« Je sais que tu ne le feras pas exprès. Mais des fois, on peut blesser quelqu'un sans le vouloir. » lui dit-il.

Hinata le regardait toujours avec autant d'incompréhension. Pourquoi présumer qu'elle le ferait souffrir ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser la question.

« HINATA ! » cria quelqu'un.

Les deux compères tournèrent la tête pour voir qui venait vers eux. Il s'agissait d'Haru, un des garçons du séjour. Il arrivait en courant vers Hinata et Naruto, et s'arrêta près d'eux, essoufflé.

« Hinata, » souffla-t-il. « Sasuke est hors de lui ! Il a reçu un coup de téléphone. Quelque chose s'est passé, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire quoi. Personne n'arrive à le calmer ! »

Il avait l'air affolé, ce qui affola Hinata. Elle se mit sur ses pieds, les membres crispés.

« Il est où ? » demanda-t-elle. « Dis-moi où il est ! »

« Il est près des grands sapins ! Là-bas ! » répondit le jeune homme, en indiquant un endroit au loin.

Naruto garda la tête baissée, comme figé, déconnecté de la scène. Hinata, se tourna vers lui.

« Désolée Naruto. Je dois vraiment y aller ! Sasuke a besoin de moi, hein ? A toute à l'heure ! »

Et elle partit en courant vers l'endroit indiqué, accompagné de Haruto.

Naruto la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire mélancolique au visage.

« Tu vois … murmura-t-il. Tu peux me faire mal… sans le vouloir. »

.

.

* * *

Hinata courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige et devenaient de plus en plus lourds ! Elle aurait voulu pouvoir voler à ce moment précis, pour arriver le plus vite possible auprès de Sasuke.

Haruto allait plus vite qu'elle, bien évidemment. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande sportive.

« On est bientôt arrivés ! » lui dit Haru, qui se rendait bien compte de sa difficulté à avancer.

Hinata avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? _des nouvelles du Palais ? le tenno… ou Kogo… non ! Pas possible ! On serait venu nous chercher ! _ Elle secoua la tête afin de chasser ses pensées funestes. Sans succès évidemment. Elle se demandait comment allait Sasuke. Les mots qu'avaient employés Haru étaient forts… inquiétants ! Et il ne fallait pas grand chose pour inquiéter Hinata.

« On y est ! »

Hinata leva la tête, et vit à quelques mètres devant elle un groupe de cinq gigantesques sapins, disposés en arc de cercle. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait derrière. Elle pouvait distinguer une balancelle, des pieds… Ceux de Sasuke ?

Sans attendre, elle s'élança et passa entre les troncs de deux sapins.

« Sasuke ! » appela-t-elle.

Il était droit comme un piquet, les mains dans les poches, comme toujours. Il regardait au loin, vers le soleil qui commençait à décliner dans le ciel, derrière les montagnes. Il y avait à côté de lui, juste au milieu des sapins, une balancelle en bois, sur laquelle était disposée une couverture.

Mais Hinata ne voyait que Sasuke, malgré la beauté du paysage.

« Sasuke ! » appela-t-elle à nouveau. « Tu vas bien ? hein ? Tu vas bien ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui, mais laissa deux mètres entre eux, juste au cas où…

Sasuke se tourna vers elle. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la regarde de son regard noir, le visage fermé, l'air glacial. Mais elle fut surprise de constater que son regard était chaud. Il avait l'air apaisé, heureux, et arborait un sourire plus qu'irrésistible.

« T'as fait vite. » lui dit-il. « Haruto a été convaincant à ce que je vois. »

Hinata fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda derrière elle, et constata avec surprise qu'Haruto avait disparu.

« Mais… qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien. »

« Comment ça, rien ? Haru a dit que… »

« C'est moi qui lui ai dit de te dire ça. » expliqua Sasuke. « Je voulais voir si tu t'inquièterais ! » il la regarda de haut en bas, un rictus malin aux lèvres. « Ca a marché apparemment. »

Hinata grimaça, et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, menaçante.

« Sasuke ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle ne reçut pour seule réponse qu'un éclat de rire. Toutes ses préoccupations s'envolèrent avec ce rire, qu'elle n'avait osé espérer entendre.

« Viens-là. » lui commanda-t-il, en l'invitant d'un signe de la tête.

Hinata hésita un court instant, puis parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient encore de Sasuke.

« Assieds-toi là. » lui dit-il encore, en lui indiquant la balancelle.

_Il a tellement de charisme ! Rebelle-toi Hinata, rebelle-toi !_ Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, et s'exécuta. Sasuke vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle le regardait avec admiration : il était très beau, comme d'habitude, et elle… n'était qu'Hinata Hyuuga. A son contact, elle avait comme des pétillements dans le ventre, comme des papillons en mouvement, une sensation étrange mais pas désagréable.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sasuke la regardait toujours avec autant d'attention, ce qui la perturbait. Elle avait l'impression d'être unique, d'être la personne la plus importante de la terre, d'être un trésor d'une valeur inestimable qu'il fallait protéger à tout prix. La seule personne qui l'avait déjà regardé de cette manière était son père.

Le jeune garçon perdit un peu de son assurance légendaire, l'espace d'une brève seconde.

« Je sais pas. » répondit-il. « Je m'ennuyais.»

Hinata se renfrogna.

« C'est tout ! » s'indigna-t-elle. « Dans ce cas là, t'avais qu'à aller skier ! »

« Je voulais être avec toi. » compléta Sasuke.

Hinata esquissa un sourire ravi, mais intimidé.

« Ah. Dans ce cas là… »

« Ts. Te fais pas d'idées. »

Hinata regarda un instant devant elle, et vit que le soleil était en train de se coucher. Le spectacle était splendide, calme. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait malgré tout.

« Sasuke… Qu'est ce que ça te fait d'être aimé par autant de monde ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris. Hinata reprit :

« Naruto m'a dit que tout le monde est amoureux de toi. Toutes les filles du pays sont amoureuses de toi ! Même Utatane ! Je me demandais juste ce que ça te faisait. Parce qu'en fait… que je t'aime ou pas… ça devrait t'être égal. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tout le monde m'aime. Tout le monde ne me connaît pas. » répondit-il simplement.

Hinata hésitait à lui poser cette question, qui pourtant lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée.

« Tu m'aime ? »

« Mh. Je crois. »

« Pourquoi tu crois seulement ? »

Hinata sourit, et Sasuke aussi, dévoilant une nouvelle fois ses fossettes. Hinata pointa une d'elle de son index, l'air réprobateur.

« Tu vois ! C'est pour ça que tout le monde est amoureux de toi ! Tu montres tes fossettes à n'importe qui ! Regarde ce sourire ! Qui pourrait faire autrement ? Et, essaye de t'habiller avec moins de classe, hein. Mets un peu plus de vêtements larges, tu vois ? Les filles te remarqueront moins. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Pas sure. »

Sasuke sourit à nouveau, et Hinata, n'arrêtait pas de la regarder. La coucher de soleil, aussi magnifique fut-il, ne rivalisait pas pour elle avec ce visage, avec ce sourire. Sasuke regardait le coucher de soleil. Et sans détourner les yeux de ce spectacle, il demanda :

« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? »

Hinata baissa les yeux, gênée.

« Dé… désolée. » bégaya-t-elle.

Sasuke sourit en coin. Hinata crut mourir tant ses hormones étaient en ébullition.

« Ne le sois pas. » lui dit-il avec sa voix grave. « Mais ne regarde que moi avec cet air-là. Sinon tu le regretteras… »

Le menace en suspend n'effraya nullement Hinata (surprenant). Elle lui adressa un sourire candide, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle le dévorât des yeux, oubliant la raison de sa présence ici : le coucher de soleil. Ne prêtant pas attention à la réalisation de son souhait. Elle pensa… _prends-moi la main, prends –moi la main !_ Mais il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle pensa alors : _regarde-moi !_ Mais il garda le regard fixé sur le coucher de soleil. Elle pensa : _embrasse-moi _! Mais il lui caressa les cheveux. Alors, elle pensa qu'il n'était qu'un idiot empoté, ne sachant s'y prendre avec les filles. Alors, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son bras pour lui saisir la main puis la regarda avec intensité, et enfin, il souleva délicatement le menton d'Hinata et l'embrassa. Pendant les quelques secondes que dura ce baiser, Hinata ne pensa pas, laissant cette douce volupté à nouveau l'envahir. Elle rouvrit les yeux ensuite, juste à temps pour croiser à nouveau le regard de Sasuke. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre, que déjà il se levait.

« Je t'attends dans la voiture. » dit-il, avant de s'éloigner.

Hinata était encore trop engourdie pour lui répondre quoi que se fut. Elle se contenta de le regarder s'éloigner, la bouche entrouverte et le regard perdu. Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard, quand le crépuscule laisse place à la nuit étoilée, qu'Hinata se décida enfin à se lever.

.

.

« On se dit à plus tard Hina ! » lui cria Sakura alors que la voiture s'éloignait.

Hinata passa sa main par la vitre et lui fit, à elle et à Lee, de grands signes d'au revoir.

« Je vous appelle ! Ne m'oubliez pas ! » leur dit-elle.

Quand ils furent hors de portée de vue et de voix, Hinata rentra sa main dans la voiture et remonta la vitre. Elle s'adossa à son siège avec un air triste au visage, ce que vit Sasuke.

« Ts. Pourquoi t'es triste ? Tu les reverras demain au lycée ! »

Hinata grimaça.

« Je sais mais… c'est toujours bizarre de leur dire au revoir. Ils ont toujours été avec moi. Je pouvais les voir quand je le voulais avant… maintenant, avec le Palais… c'est plus la même cho… » Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase à cause d'un énorme bâillement qui la prit.

Sasuke la regarda avec dégout.

« Mets ta main ! »

Hinata n'en fit rien, et bailla de plus belle. Le week-end avait été éprouvant, et vue l'heure tardive, elle se demandait bien comment elle allait pouvoir se lever le lendemain pour aller en cours.

Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seuls, et malgré ses efforts, des images étranges commençaient à envahir ses pensées. Elle commençait à rêver ! Pourtant, elle entendait la voix de Sasuke qui lui parlait. Mais de quoi ? Sa tête semblait peser dix kilos à elle seule. La soutenir devenait un calvaire.

« Hi-na-ta ! Ts. Tu vas te briser la nuque si tu continues comme ça ! » se moqua Sasuke.

Sans se faire prier, et surtout succombant à la fatigue et à la pression accumulées, Hinata s'effondra sur Sasuke, se servant de ses cuisses comme oreiller.

Le jeune homme fut surpris de la vitesse à laquelle elle s'était endormie_. Ts. Elle dort_ _déjà_. Il bougea les cuisses, les secoua, mais elle ne broncha pas. Il esquissa un sourire en coin, mais n'osa pas la toucher. Au lieu de cela, il passa un bras derrière l'appui tête et posa l'autre sur le rebord de la portière. Inconfortablement installé, il posa finalement une main sur le sommet de la tête d'Hinata, qu'il tapota du bout des doigts. Elle ne bougea pas. Inquiet, il mit sa main au dessus du nez d'Hinata pour voir si elle respirait encore. C'était le cas.

« Ts. Hi-na-ta… t'es vraiment bizarre. »

.

* * *

.

.

.

« Votre Altesse ! Il est temps de vous lever ! »

Hinata se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux encore mi-clos.

« Mh ? Encore quelques minutes…» dit-elle machinalement, la voix encore enrouée.

Mlle Asou poussa un profond soupire. Elle n'avait jamais eut affaire avec une marmotte comme Hinata. Un vrai calvaire pour la réveiller ! Elle avait épuisé tous les subterfuges qu'elle connaissait : l'alerte à incendie, la menace d'appeler le Tenno, lui dire qu'un bon petit déjeuner l'attendait dans la salle de réception… Mais rien n'y faisait. LA princesse aimait décidemment trop dormir.

« Votre Altesse… »

« J'arrive, Mlle Asou… j'arrive… » assura Hinata, qui pourtant commençait à se rendormir.

Mais alors que la douceur du sommeil commençait à lui engourdir l'intelligence, Hinata reçut un projectile sur le visage. Un coussin à première vue. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux avec angoisse, mais n'eut pas la force de crier_. Mlle Asou ?_ Ca ne lui ressemblait décidemment pas ! Mais après avoir regarder, Hinata grimaça.

Sasuke se tenait devant elle, déjà vêtu de son uniforme de lycée, les mains dans les poches.

Hinata s'empressa de remonter ses draps jusqu'à son cou, pour ne pas qu'il voit ses sous-vêtements.

« Ah ! ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sasuke désigna sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi tu la caches ? J'ai déjà tout vu. » dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

« Sasuke ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Mlle Asou ! Faites-le sortir ! »

« Pas la peine. » intervint le Prince. Et s'adressant à Hinata il ajouta : « Dépêche-toi, ou tu vas nous mettre en regard. »

Puis il sortit de la chambre.

Hinata, encore toute retournée par cette intrusion, se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, et ce, sous le regard satisfait de Mlle Asou qui pour une fois, se dit qu'elle tenait la bonne technique.

.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Hinata, après avoir dévalé les interminables escaliers du Palais, arriva à l'endroit où l'attendait sa voiture. Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta devant, ce qui lui permit de remarquer la présence d'une seule voiture. _Sasuke_, _égal à lui-même_… pensa-t-elle. _Il ne m'a même pas attendu !_ Et, adossé à la voiture qui restait, plus petite et beaucoup moins luxueuse que celle dont elle avait l'ahbitude, Naruto l'attendait.

« Naruto ? » s'étonna Hinata.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Oui j'ai… eu un petit problème de réveil ! » s'excusa-t-elle. « Mais… c'est ta voiture ? »

« Mh. » acquiesça-t-il. « Beaucoup moins classe de la vôtre, hein ? Mais elle appartenait à ma mère. J'y tiens beaucoup. »

« Oh… »

Le jeune Naruto prit une mine taquine.

« Sasuke est parti y a de cela à peine cinq minutes. »

Hinata grimaça, essayant de ne pas faire trop voir la rage qui l'envahissait. _Cet espèce de…_

« Oui je… c'était convenu comme ça. »

« Si tu veux je t'accompagne ? » lui proposa-t-il, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Hinata se dit que décidemment, Naruto était son ange gardien, son chevalier servant ! Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et ils prirent place dans la voiture. Il y avait à l'intérieur une odeur particulière. Ca ne sentait pas mauvais, mais cette odeur rappelait des souvenirs à Hinata. Des souvenirs d'enfance. Des souvenirs de sa mère. Elle regarda Naruto, qui avait déjà prit la route, d'un air embarrassé.

« Tu… comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir, sans ta maman ? » osa-t-elle demander.

Naruto, qui ne quitta pas son sourire légendaire, la regarda lui aussi légèrement surpris, avant de reposer son regard sur la route.

« Je ne sais pas. Comme je t'ai dit… le Tenno a été bon pour moi. »

« Mais…d'où vient cette animosité entre toi et Sasuke ? »

« Quelle animosité ? » demanda-t-il en riant.

« Quand on était au ski, tu m'as dit qu'il y a une époque où vous étiez comme des frères. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé pour que votre relation devienne à ce point distante… »

Naruto hésita à inventer un mensonge. L'histoire était bien trop longue et personnelle pour être racontée à moitié sur le chemin du lycée. Mais voyant le regard insistant d'Hinata, il se reprit.

« C'est pas vraiment de l'animosité. Sasuke et moi… on a eu un différent qui a mis notre amitié à mal, mais… c'est trop long à raconter. »

« Une fille ? »

« Huh ? »

« C'était une fille, n'est-ce pas ? » insista Hinata. « C'est toujours une fille qui vient saboter l'amitié entre deux garçons ! »

« … »

« Vous êtes vraiment étranges, parfois, vous les garçons ! »

Naruto esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Sakura et moi aimons le même garçon ! De même que la presque totalité des filles de ce pays ! Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de rester amies ! Alors que vous, vous pouvez mettre en péril votre amitié pour… »

« C'était pas qu'une simple amourette. C'était une histoire d'amour. Et puis… une histoire de rang. » Il avait un air triste au visage. Il ajouta, les dents serrées : « J'étais là en premier… »

Hinata fronça les sourcils. Cette parole résonna en elle. Elle se souvint des paroles de Sasuke concernant l'amour _« l'important, c'est pas qui est arrivé en premier _» ! Elle se dit que cette histoire devait vraiment valoir la peine d'être connue, si elle avait réussi à séparer Naruto et Sasuke. Mais elle se dit en même temps qu'il lui serait difficile d'obtenir tous les détails : la blessure semblait être encore vive.

.

La petite voiture de Naruto aborda les alentours du lycée. Déjà, ils pouvaient apercevoir la foule amassée dans les allées. Ils entendaient les hurlements et autre crise d'hystérie.

_Sasuke doit être arrivé. _

Effectivement, la voiture impériale était stationnée dans l'allée principale de la cour extérieure. Hinata réussit à peine à voir la voiture, en se hissant sur son siège. La foule était trop dense autour.

Avec difficulté, Naruto parvint à se frayer un chemin, mais ne put avancer plus loin la voiture de Sasuke stationnait dans l'allée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? » demanda Hinata, intriguée.

Alors, au même moment, Sasuke sortit de la voiture. Les hurlements et cris stridents gagnèrent en intensité. Des filles tendaient les mains pour lui arracher ses vêtements, tandis que les agents de sécurité arrivaient à peine à maitriser les mouvements de foule. Sasuke, lui n'en avait pas l'air perturbé. Il s'avançait difficilement en direction de la voiture de Naruto, le regard sombre, les sourcils froncés. La colère qu'il avait en lui semblait jaillir de ses yeux, à tel point qu'Hinata frissonna. _Qu'est ce qu'il a ?_

Naruto, quant à lui, s'appuya sur le volant de la voiture, et poussa un profond soupir. Il chuchotait, mais trop bas pour que la jeune Hyuuga puisse comprendre quelque chose. Elle le regarda, interrogative. Et soudain, il releva la tête et la regarda fixement, l'air angoissé.

« Qu'est ce qui… »

« Hinata, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. »

« Huh ? Quoi ? »

« Je… je tiens beaucoup à toi. » dit-il.

Hinata esquissa un sourire attendri.

« Moi aussi, Naruto. Je tiens à toi. »

Mais le jeune homme semblait insatisfait par cette réponse. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas compris où il voulait en venir.

« Non… pas de cette manière là ! » lança-t-il.

« Mh ? »

« Je… »

Avant qu'Hinata ne puisse entendre quoi que ce fût, la portière de son côté s'ouvrit brusquement. Une main la saisit avec force et la hissa hors de la voiture. Vu son poids plume, ce ne fut pas difficile. Et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Sasuke.

« Viens avec moi. »

Le jeune homme referma avec rage la portière et entraina Hinata dans sa marche vers l'établissement. Avec difficulté, et avec l'aide des gardes du corps, ils se frayèrent un chemin jusque dans le hall du bâtiment des dernières années. Il était vide. Sasuke fit dire aux gardes du corps d'empêcher à quiconque de rentrer, ce qu'ils firent avec efficacité. Même Utatane fut contrainte de rester à l'extérieur.

Hinata, dans ce grand hall vide, n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser comme elle avait atterri là.

« Mais… qu'est ce que tu fais Sasuke ? » s'indigna Hinata. « Naruto voulait me… »

Sasuke s'arrêta brusquement et saisit Hinata par les épaules. Il se courba pour le regarder dans les yeux sans qu'elle n'ait à lever la tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ? » demanda-t-il, une once d'angoisse dans les yeux.

« Heu… r-rien. Il n'en a pas eu le temps. »

Sasuke soupira profondément, comme soulagé. Il baisse la tête, puis reposa ses yeux sur Hinata, qui le regardait d'un air hébété.

« Promets-moi, Hi-na-ta… » il s'interrompit. « … non rien. »

Il relâcha son emprise sur Hinata, et s'éloigna de quelques pas, visiblement troublé.

« Quoi ? Sasuke ? » insista la jeune fille.

Naruto, et maintenant Sasuke ! Quelque chose se tramait…

« Rien, c'est juste que… qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ? »

« … pourquoi ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit, Hinata ? » insista sévèrement Sasuke.

Il avait haussé le ton, ce qui surpris la jeune fille.

« Rien… il m'a juste dit que… » elle s'interrompit à son tour, non certaine que répéter les dires de Naruto à Sasuke soit une bonne idée.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin, ironique.

« Il t'as dit… qu'il t'aimait ? »

Hinata hésita un instant avant de secouer négativement la tête.

« Non… il ne m'a pas dit ça. » dit-elle, au bord de la crise de larme. « Mais moi… je lui ai dit que je t'aimais ! Et il était content pour moi ! Ok ? Alors, je sais pas pourquoi tu t'inquiète… »

« Pourquoi je m'inquiète ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? »

Elle n'aimait pas ce Sasuke là. Il était arrogant, provocateur, insaisissable. Malgré ses efforts pour le cerner, pour le rassurer, il demeurait inaccessible.

« Sasuke… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais… laissez-moi en dehors de ça… » réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

Sasuke avait le souffle court, tant il était remonté.

« Hinata… je t'aime ! Et toi aussi, tu m'aimes !» lança-t-il, comme une réprimande. « Je t'ai dit de garder ce secret, de le garder pour nous… mais tu l'as dit à Naruto. Comment veux-tu que je te protège maintenant ? Comment… » sa voix se brisa, ce qui surpris Hinata.

Hinata s'approcha de lui, et le saisit par la taille. Elle avait l'impression de le perdre. Ce secret… cette histoire avec Naruto… elle était perdue.

« Parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, et pourquoi t'as si peur de la réaction de Naruto ? »

Sasuke se pencha sur elle et posa un baiser sur son front. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, lui caressa les cheveux.

« Je vais dans ma salle. T'approche pas de moi aujourd'hui. » dit-il froidement.

Doucement, il desserra les bras d'Hinata qui l'enlaçait. Et il s'éloigna d'elle, mais elle ne bougea pas, tétanisée.

.

.

* * *

**Ta-dam ! **

**Merci à tous les reviewers ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu ! Continuez dans votre lancée ^^ !**


	11. Chapter 11: retour en Cours

**Chapitre 11. Retour en cours**

* * *

**Oui, c'est le grand retour ! Après… très longtemps ! Pardon pour cette absence :/ J'avoue avoir été un peu déconnectée pendant un moment, mais vu que je recevais toujours des reviews, je me suis dit que c'était pas correct de vous laisser en plan ! Mercii à tous de vous être intéressés à cette histoire ! Et voilà… le chapitre 11 !**

* * *

Les regards avaient changés. Les mêmes personnes qui la méprisaient et l'avaient affublé d'un sobriquet humiliant, la vénéraient à présent sans retenue. Peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances, Hinata aurait usé et abusé de cette nouvelle gloire. Mais son esprit était encore troublé par la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Sasuke si on pouvait appeler cet échange de sourds « une conversation ». Elle ne comprenait pas son angoisse, ni cette méfiance envers Naruto qui pourtant avait été si gentil avec elle.

.

Hinata s'installa derrière son pupitre habituel, au premier rang, à côté de Sakura. Cette dernière dû d'ailleurs se battre afin de pouvoir conserver sa place à côté de son amie, tant les concurrents étaient devenus nombreux. Mais grâce à sa force de caractère, elle s'imposa brillamment, et bruyamment.

.

« VIREZ TOUS VOS FESSES DE LÀ ! » s'écria-t-elle, enragée, avant de s'asseoir fermement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hinata, qui paraissait lointaine. Sakura le remarqua, et s'approcha d'elle.

« Quelque chose de va pas Hina ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Hinata hésita un instant avant de lui répondre. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer…Naruto ? Sasuke ? Leur relation ? L'étrange révélation de Naruto dans la voiture, ou bien la réaction de Sasuke ? Et puis, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait en parler ou s'il s'agissait encore d'un de ces fichus sujets tabous concernant le Palais…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour partager ses interrogations avec son amie, qui n'en pouvait plus de tant de suspens. Mais le Sensei arriva à ce moment là.

Il se posta devant sa salle de classe, un large sourire aux lèvres. Les élèves se levèrent, et le saluèrent comme il se devait. Il esquissa un large sourire, et leur ordonna de se rassoir.

« Bonjour à tous, chers étudiants » commença-t-il. « Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que notre classe est devenue bien particulière ! Nous accueillons à présent au milieu de nous un membre de la royauté. Alors, avant de commencer cette classe, je pense qu'il est de circonstances de tous nous lever et de saluer notre future impératrice, Hinata-sama. »

_Noooo ! _

Mais avant qu'elle n'est pu protester, Hinata constata que tous ses camarades de classes, Sakura et Lee inclus, s'étaient levé et lui avaient fait une révérence. Le Sensei également. La jeune fille, ne pouvant cacher sa gêne, s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

A son grand soulagement, les élèves se rassirent, mais c'était sans compter l'enthousiasme de son professeur, qui poursuivit en la regardant :

« Comment dois-je vous appeler ? Hinata-sama ? Votre altesse impériale Hinata-sama ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué et un brin excité.

« Heu… Hinata ira très bien. »

« Heu… Je ne pense pas que cela soit de circonstances… » bégaya-t-il.

« Si, Sensei. S'il vous plait… » insista-t-elle. « Hinata suffira. »

Le professeur hésita un instant, puis finit par céder aux exigences de sa majesté. Après tout, si elle l'y autorisait… Il esquissa un sourire avant de s'adresser à l'ensemble de la classe.

« Il va sans dire que, comme vous l'a si bien fait remarquer Hinata, il n'y aura à son égard aucun traitement de faveur ! Bien. Ceci étant dit, prenez vos cahiers à l'endroit où nous en étions resté la dernière fois. »

Cette annonce eut pour effet de soulager Hinata sur les intentions de son professeur. Elle savait qu'il la traiterait exactement comme les autres, et cela la rassurait au plus haut point. Elle ne voulait pas d'un diplôme au rabais, uniquement obtenu grâce à son nouveau statut. Elle était bien trop intègre pour cela… ce qui exaspérait Sakura, qui elle, espérait bien bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur en tant que meilleure amie de la princesse impériale !

La journée de cours était lancée. Et ces premières heures ramenèrent Hinata à la réalité de ses études, pour son plus grand bien. Tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre temps paraissait si féérique et irréel, qu'elle se demandait si ça avait bien eut lieu. Pour obtenir la réponse, il lui arrivait de regarder l'anneau surmonté d'une pierre de lapis-lazuli qu'elle portait désormais à son annulaire gauche. C'était bien réel.

.

.

La pause arriva à point nommé, puisque Hinata dérangea la classe à plusieurs reprises à cause des gargouillements de son estomac. Heureusement que personne n'osa le faire remarquer…

Elle prit ses affaires et s'engouffra dans les couloirs en direction du réfectoire, accompagnée de ses deux fidèles amis. Au passage, elle croisa Haru et Ryu, qui la saluèrent chaleureusement, comme des vieux amis. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de leur faire du charme, au grand désespoir de Lee. Mais Hinata se dit que ce séjour au ski lui avait permis de se faire de nouveaux amis… en plus d'avoir mis les choses à peu près au clair avec Sasuke. A peu près… parce que quand elle y pensait, tout cela paraissait encore un peu fouillis, notamment quand elle ajoutait Naruto et Ino à l'équation.

En arrivant au réfectoire, les amis s'installèrent à une table. Hinata essaya de ne pas faire attention aux regards insistants qui pesaient sur elle. Certains étaient admiratifs, aimables, d'autres moins. Elle se rendit vite compte que son mariage avec Sasuke ne lui avait pas attiré que des amis…

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, et tous les regards qui regardaient Hinata se détournèrent pour l'observer lui. Celui d'Hinata aussi. Les filles gloussaient. Il faut dire qu'il était magnifique. Hinata se surprit à redécouvrir le charisme de Sasuke, et à rester ébahie devant sa beauté. Certaines se levèrent de leur place pour aller l'approcher. Certaines d'entre elles poussèrent le vice jusqu'à oser lui apporter un plateau repas déjà composé, et à lui tendre en signe de dévouement. Ino, oui, car elle était là, les repoussa toutes d'un revers de main, et composa elle-même le repas de Sasuke.

« Sasuke ne s'assoit pas avec nous ? » demanda Lee, voyant que ce dernier se dirigeait vers une autre table, à l'autre bout du réfectoire.

Hinata sentit son cœur se serré en constatant qu'en effet, Sasuke s'installa à une table avec ses amis habituels, et Ino. Elle aurait été soulagée et aurait pu le supporter s'il avait au moins daigner lui adresser un regard, un sourire. Mais rien. Pas un regard. Pas un sourire. Elle n'existait tout simplement pas.

« Laisse, c'est rien. » dit-elle pour réconforter ses amis. « C'est pas parce qu'on est mariés qu'on est obligés de manger ensemble… »

En fait, et ses amis le virent bien, elle disait cela pour se rassurer elle-même. Elle aurait aimé, elle, partager ce repas avec lui, pouvoir lui raconter sa marinée et surtout l'écouter raconter la sienne. Alors, le voir avec Ino… surtout avec Ino…

Quelqu'un déposa son plateau en face du sien, à côté de Sakura. Hinata leva les yeux, et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Naruto.

« Salut tout le monde ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il salua Sakura et Lee, qui étaient visiblement heureux de le retrouver. Naruto souriait, comme à son habitude. Hinata voulut lui rendre son sourire, mais ne put cacher sa gêne.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, tout va bien… » feignit Hinata, qui ne convainquit personne.

Sakura décida de prendre les devants.

« En fait, Hinata est vexée parce que Sasuke n'est pas venu s'installer à notre table mais a préféré manger avec Ino ! » révéla-t-elle sans détours. « L'enflure ! »

Natuto esquissa un sourire amusé devant la franchise. Quant à Hinata, elle la fusilla du regard.

« Non.. ne l'insulte pas Sakura. » pria Hinata.

« Quoi ? C'est ce qu'il est ! » protesta-t-il. « C'est toi la princesse, et pas cette insupportable Ino ! »

Naruto regarda Hinata avec attendrissement, et un brin de satisfaction, qu'elle décela cette fois-ci.

« Je te l'avais dit, Hinata. Tout le monde aime Sasuke. Mais je ne pense pas que Sasuke ait déjà aimé quelqu'un… » lui dit-il avec bienveillance. « C'est pourquoi aimer quelqu'un comme lui est très douloureux. »

Lee et Sakura renchérissant aux propos de Naruto, Hinata ne préféra pas répondre. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur le bol de soupe qu'elle avait prit au menu, jouant avec la cuillère et en portant accessoirement quelque cuillérées à sa bouche. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce que lui avait dit Sasuke.. ou plutôt ce qu'il avait commencer à lui dire. De quoi avait-il besoin de la protéger ? De Naruto ? Impossible ! Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Et elle avait la certitude qu'il ne lui en ferait pas à elle. Alors pourquoi tant d'inquiétude de la part de Sasuke.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa tablée. Ino était assise à ses côtés et s'occupait de lui comme d'un enfant… ou d'un époux… Lui avait –il parler de ses sentiments ? Visiblement non. Allait-il le faire un jour ? Peut-être regrettait-il déjà de l'avoir embrassé… Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte qu'en fait, il ne l'aimait pas.

Toutes ces interrogations affluaient à l'esprit d'Hinata, qui se sentait impuissante. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, et ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Alors, prétextant devoir aller aux toilettes, elle se leva de sa place et quitta le réfectoire.

D'un pas pressé, elle traversa le couloir et elle se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles, qui par bonheur étaient vides. Elle y entra et s'enferma dans la première cabine qu'elle trouva. Là, elle monta sur la cuvette afin que personne ne reconnaisse ses chaussures, et éclata en sanglot. Toute la pression qu'elle avait sur les épaules, toute cette incompréhension… diminuait à mesure qu'elle pleurait. Mais elle ne se sentait pas mieux… bien au contraire. Elle pleura une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant d'être interrompue par le vibreur de son portable. Elle le sortit de sa poche, et vit qu'elle avait un message. Elle essuya ses larmes, qui l'empêchaient de lire.

_._

_**(Début de la conversation sms)**_

_**« Pourquoi t'es partie ? »**_

C'était un message de Sasuke. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il avait son numéro dans son répertoire… Elle hésita un instant avant de répondre. Un peu trop, puisqu'il enchaina avec un nouveau message.

_**« ça va ? »**_

Elle avait envie de lui répondre que non, ça n'allait pas ! Et par sa faute, en plus ! Cet empoté agissait comme s'il ne la connaissait pas, à peine un jour après lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait… comment ça pouvait aller !

Elle hésitait à lui répondre. Aucun message n'était assez juste. _« NON ça va pas, espèc… »_ Trop agressif… elle l'effaça. _« Oui, tout va bien, pk ? » _Trop hypocrite… _« Ca va… j'avais juste besoin de pleurer un coup dans les toilettes ! » _Trop pathétique… Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, alors il continua.

_**« Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? »**_

_**« Hinata ? »**_

_**« Réponds. »**_

_**« Je te l'ordonne. »**_

Elle esquissa un sourire. _Pf. Ce Sasuke, toujours aussi arrogant_… Mais sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le seul fait d'avoir de ses nouvelles l'avait soulagée. Ses sanglots avaient cessés, pour laisser place à un sourire attendri. Finalement, c'était plaisant de le laisser mariner un peu. Elle attendit un instant un nouveau message…

_**« Tu vas le regretter. »**_

A ce moment là, quelqu'un entra dans les toilettes.

Hinata retint son souffle, de peur d'être repérée. La personne ouvrit chacun des portes des cabines, les faisant claquer. Hinata se souvint des différents thriller qu'elle avait pu voir, et se crispa davantage. Quelqu'un était-il à sa recherche ? Son cœur s'arrêta net lorsque la personne poussa la porte de la cabine dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et ne s'ouvrit pas, révélant ainsi sa présence. Elle vit l'ombre des pieds de l'individu s'immobiliser devant. Là, ça devient critique… Elle prit son portable et envoya un message de S.O.S. à Sasuke.

_**« HELP ! je suis dans les toilettes, ya quelqu'un qui m'a suivi ! »**_

La personne tambourina à sa cabine. Son cœur battait la chamade. Son chagrin paraissait bien dérisoires à côté du péril qui semblait l'attendre à présent. Elle se recroquevilla davantage au fond de la cabine.

Nouveau message de Sasuke :

_**« Personne ne viendra à ton aide. »**_

_**(Fin conversation sms)**_

_**.**_

_QUOI ? _

Hinata grimaça face à cette réponse, maugréant au fond d'elle contre Sasuke.

« Sors de cette cabine. » lui somma le mystérieux individu.

Elle reconnu sa voix, et se décontenança. _Hiiiii Sasuke ! _Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Ne supportant pas qu'elle ne réponde pas à ses messages, cet impatient était aller la rejoindre jusque dans les toilettes des filles ! Il la surprenait de jour en jour. Mais parfois, la terrifiait aussi…

« Non… » dit-elle de sa voix fluette et attendrissante. « Tu vas me faire du mal… »

« Ts. Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Parce que tu l'as dit dans ton message… t'as dit que j'allais le regretter ! »

Sasuke mit un temps avant de rétorquer.

« Hi-na-ta. Ecoute-moi, d'accord ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Mh. » dit-elle, apeurée.

« C'est pour rire. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. »

Son ton était plus doux qu'habituellement. Hinata ne su quoi répondre. D'un côté, elle voulait ouvrir la porte et le serrer dans ses bras, mais d'un autre, elle voulait lui rétorquer que si, il lui faisait du mal en se pavanant avec Ino comme si de rien n'était. Il lui faisait du mal en ne lui révélant pas ce qu'il y avait avec Naruto. Mais pas dans des toilettes.

« Je t'ai vu au réfectoire. Et si je ne suis pas venu m'asseoir à côté de toi, c'est parce que je préfère qu'on garde notre histoire pour nous deux, pour l'instant. Un jour, tu comprendras pourquoi… »

« Je comprends pourquoi. Tu n'as rien dit à Ino, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … c'est pas seulement ça. » répondit-il après un instant.

« Ah oui ? » s'offusqua-t-elle. Etre à l'abri de son regard perçant lui donna du courage. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Peut-être que t'as pas le courage ? Peut-être que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Peut-être que Naruto a raison et que tu ne sais pas aimer ? »

Nouveau silence. Dès qu'elle eut prononcé cette phrase, Hinata la regretta aussitôt. Mais elle n'y pouvait plus rien. Ne pas voir sa réaction était encore plus dur.

«… Naruto t'as dit ça ? »

Elle sentit à sa voix qu'elle l'avait touché. Une immense culpabilité l'envahit.

« Sasuke… je suis déso… »

« Stop. » l'interrompit-il sèchement. « Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. Et ça a l'air d'aller. »

Hinata vit l'ombre de ses chaussures disparaître, et entendit ses pas s'éloigner.

Elle descendit en hâte de son perchoir et ouvrit sa cabine. Mais quand elle en sortit, Sasuke avait déjà quitté les lieux. Elle tenta bien de le rattraper dans le couloir, mais il avait déjà regagner sa place au réfectoire, à côté d'Ino. Alors, elle regagna la sienne, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regretter amèrement d'avoir gâcher cet instant passé en sa compagnie. Il s'était inquiété pour elle et lui avait savoir… à sa manière. Si maladroite et pour cela si attachante. Mais elle avait tout gâché.

Quand elle se rassit avec ses camarades, elle sourit cependant.

« Ca va mieux ? » lui demanda Naruto.

« C'était la grosse commission ou quoi ? » s'exclama Lee, faisant preuve d'une grande délicatesse.

Sakura lui donna une tape derrière la tête, exaspérée. Hinata lui lança un regard assassin, qui l'obligea à quitter la table, prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire.

« Oui ça va mieux, merci. » répondit Hinata à Naruto.

Celui-ci sembla rassuré. Peut-être pas assez, puisqu'il passa le reste de la journée avec elle, pour s'assurer qu'elle aille vraiment bien.

.

.

L'après midi arriva, et le cours de gym avec. Hinata avait bien pensé demander une dispense à Mlle Asou, mais c'était dit que ça ne serait pas correct de profiter de son statut pour être exemptée de ce cours qu'elle détestait. D'autant plus que toutes les classes de Terminales étaient réunies. Il y aurait donc Sasuke. Naruto. Et Ino. Tous pourront se rendre compte que le sport détestait Hinata, autant qu'Hinata détestait le sport.

Elle changea à contrecœur sa tenue d'écolière pour celle d'écolière sportive : short gris laissant apparaître ses jambes blanches et longilignes, et un t-shirt blanc, qu'elle ne remplissait pas, contrairement à d'autres jeunes filles. Dont Ino.

Ils commencèrent par du volley-ball. Par un concours de circonstances, Hinata se retrouva dans l'équipe d'Ino -_-. Sasuke jouait sur le terrain voisin. Les filles qui étaient dans son équipe ne purent s'empêcher de glousser, et de prendre des photos avec leurs portables pour immortaliser ce moment. Aussi leur match prit-il du retard. Il fallut attendre l'intervention d'Ino pour que les choses retournent à ce qu'elles devaient être. Dans un certain sens, Hinata admirait Ino pour sa force de caractère. Elle aurait voulu en avoir autant…

Ino commença l'échange. Le jeu se déroula de manière très vive, et chaque équipe répondait aux attaques de l'autre. Tout allait pour le mieux temps qu'Hinata ne s'immisçait pas dans le jeu. Cependant, un de leurs adversaire remarqua leur point faible : Hinata. Il décida d'envoyer la balle en plein sur elle. Evidemment, elle ne put ni la renvoyer, ni l'éviter, et la balle lui atterrit en plein dans le visage. Elle se retrouva étalée de tout son long sur le sol glissant du terrain.

_Oh non… la hooooonte…_

Elle se redressa aussi rapidement qu'elle put, au milieu de ses coéquipiers, qui s'étaient regroupés autour d'elle. Sauf Ino, qui regardait la scène l'air agacée.

En touchant son nez, Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle saignait.

« Hinata-sama, je suis vraiment désolée ! Désolé ! » ne cessait de répéter le jeune volleyeur à la frappe foudroyante.

Quelqu'un lui tendit un mouchoir, qu'elle saisit et avec lequel elle compressa son nez. Alors, sans qu'elle ne l'ait vu arriver, Sasuke apparu devant elle. Son visage était fermé, et son regard plein de colère. Il ne lui dit rien, mais brusquement se retourna vers le jeune Uza, le tireur, et lui saisit la gorge.

« Sasuke ! » s'exclama Hinata.

« Sasuke-sama… » intervint le professeur, n'osant pas lui donner d'ordre.

Sasuke relâcha son emprise, et Uza s'écroula au sol. Hinata se pencha sur lui afin de voir s'il allait bien. Mais Sasuke la saisit par le bras, et l'obligea à se redresser. Il demanda, ou plutôt informa le professeur qu'il l'amenait à l'infirmerie, et s'en alla d'un pas pressé, suivi de près par Hinata.

.

.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie, où il n'y avait personne. Sasuke décida d'y entrer malgré tout, et comme si elle ne pesait rien, il saisit Hinata par la taille et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur la table de consultations.

« Pourquoi y a personne ? » s'exclama Sasuke.

« Ils vont surement revenir… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un petit saignement de nez… »

« Ca te fait mal ? » demanda Sasuke, qui ne parvenait plus à cacher son inquiétude.

« Non. » répondit Hinata, qui effectivement, ne sentait plus son nez, encore engourdi.

Sasuke soupira.

« Regarde », poursuivit Hinata. « Ca ne saigne plus. »

Elle enleva le mouchoir de devant son nez, constatant que le flux avait cessé. Sasuke prit une éponge qu'il mouilla, et commença à nettoyer le visage d'Hinata avec délicatesse.

« Aïe ! » rouspéta Hinata.

Sasuke usa de plus de délicatesse, une délicatesse qu'Hinata ne lui connaissait pas. Puis, à un moment donné, il s'arrêta, et la regarda dans les yeux.

Il ne dit rien, alors Hinata se lança.

« Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas se voir au lycée… » dit-elle, acerbe.

« Ts. Peu importe ce que les autres pourront penser… Ino, ou même Naruto. Je pouvais pas te laisser… »

Hinata esquissa un sourire. Et Sasuke sourit aussi, dévoilant ses fossettes. Cela suffit à faire fondre Hinata, qui déposa les armes. Sasuke se hissa et s'assit à côté d'elle sur la table de consultations.

« Tu m'en veux plus ? » lui demanda Hinata.

« Je t'en ai jamais voulu. »

_Aarf.. comment lui résister ? _Se lamentait Hinata, intérieurement.

Leurs mains étaient proches. Hinata avança la sienne pour toucher celle de Sasuke. Celui-ci, sentant le contact de sa peau, lui saisit la main. Sans un mot, ils se regardèrent intensément. Il était si beau. Sasuke approcha son visage du sien, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Elle ne se fit pas prier, et fit le chemin restant jusqu'à sa bouche, qu'elle embrassa amoureusement. Il lui rendit son baiser. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Avec lui, toutes ses interrogations trouvaient des réponses, tout paraissait si simple…

Ils attendirent la fin du cours de sport à l'infirmerie, bientôt rejoints par l'infirmière du lycée. Elle ausculta le nez d'Hinata, qui par bonheur n'était pas cassé.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite tous les deux au Palais.

.

.

.

.

.

En fin d'après midi, Hinata resta un instant seule avec Sasuke dans leur chambre, profitant du fait qu'Ino et Naruto ne soient pas là. Ils avaient quitté leurs vêtements d'étudiants pour revêtir des tenues plus « correctes » : une jolie robe pour Hinata, et une chemise cintrée surmonté d'un gilet et un pantalon pour Sasuke. Hinata avait parfois cette impression que chaque jour fut un défilé de mode, surtout avec ce mannequin qui lui servait d'époux.

Assise sur le lit aux côtés de Sasuke, Hinata surfait sur le net, et plus particulièrement sur la page du Fan Club de Sasuke. Il devait y avoir autant de membre que de filles dans l'Empire…

« T'as vu que tu avais un Fan Club officiel, Sasuke ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Ce dernier était assis à ses côtés, lisant un livre avec intérêt. Il ne s'en détourna pas pour répondre.

« Mh. Ino me l'a dit. »

Encore elle… Pour se venger, Hinata chercha une phrase assassine qu'un internaute aurait pu écrire à son encontre. Mais elle ne trouva que des éloges et des mots tel que « hyper sexy », « inhumainement beau », et une multitude de demandes en mariage à lui balancer au visage. Elle s'abstint donc.

En tapant son nom dans le moteur de recherche, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aussi avait un Fan Club. Certes, beaucoup moins garni que celui de Sasuke. Elle esquissa un sourire de satisfaction en se rendant compte que leur couple avait lui aussi son sobriquet, comme ceux des grandes star : SasuHina. Elle passa quelques instants sur cette page, puis décida de surfer ailleurs.

« Oh ! Tu savais que j'avais un groupe de détracteurs ? » s'exclama-t-elle en direction de Sasuke.

Même attitude.

« Mh. Ino… »

« Ino te l'a dit, j'ai compris. » bouda-t-elle.

Elle quitta vite cette page. A nouveau sur le moteur de recherche, Hinata découvrit qu'une vidéo portait également son nom. Elle eut la stupeur de lire comme sous-titre : « La princesse impériale victime de la brutalité d'un camarade ! ». La vidéo montrait la scène de l'après midi, filmée à l'aide d'un téléphone portable. Hinata ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la présence de ce téléphone.

Sasuke détourna ses yeux du livre qu'il lisait, qui jeta un coup d'œil à la vidéo.

« Qui a filmé ça ? »

« Je sais pas… » gémit Hinata, qui se cacha le visage, honteuse.

Sasuke s'approcha d'elle et désigna ses jambes sur l'écran.

« Ts. Regarde comme t'es maigrelette ! » se moqua-t-il. « Tout l'Empire va pouvoir se moquer de toi maintenant ! »

Il avait l'air si sérieux. Hinata grimaça. C'est vrai qu'elle ne passait pas très bien à ma caméra, mais bon… Elle glissa ses jambes sous la couette pour les dissimuler.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois faire ? » l'interrogea le jeune prince.

Hinata hésita un instant, puis eut un éclair de génie.

« Ah oui! Règle n°1 ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Règle n°1. » confirma-t-il. « Tu commences à comprendre, Hi-na-ta. »

Hinata grommela, ne comprenant pas à quoi rimaient ces fichus règles à présent.

« Mais… cette règle tient-elle encore, alors que la règle n°2 a plusieurs fois été enfreinte ? » Sasuke posa son regard perçant sur Hinata, qui se décontenança à la seconde. « C'est vrai… aucun rapport physique ne veut plus dire grand chose maintenant qu'on s'est plusieurs fois embrassés, non ? »

« Ah oui ? » dit-il posément. « Tu as raison. La règle n°2 vient de tomber. Mais… alors ça veut dire que rien n'empêche de passer à la vitesse supérieure, mh ? »

Hinata fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiète. Sasuke avait fermé son livre, et la regardait droit dans les yeux avec un air qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. L'air d'un prédateur prêt à dévorer sa proie. Il s'avança près d'elle lentement, très lentement et se pencha pour rapprocher son visage du sien. A mesure qu'il s'avançait, Hinata se penchait en arrière pour éviter tout contact.

« Huh ? » réussit-elle à lâcher.

« Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, Hi-na-ta ? » dit-il avec sensualité.

_Hiiiiiiiiii !_

« Je… hum… écoute Sasuke… je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... On… »

L'inévitable arriva, puisque Hinata se retrouva en position allongée sur le dos, Sasuke au-dessus d'elle, maintenant une certaine distance grâce à ses bras. Il détacha un bouton de sa chemise, ce qui suffit à déclencher une crise d'hyperventilation chez Hinata.

_OMO, OMO, que faiiiiire ?_ Hinata retint son souffle. Ses joues avaient viré au rouge écarlate à la seconde où Sasuke s'était approché. Il fallait dire qu'il ne la laissait pas physiquement indifférente. Mais de là à… non, pas question ! Elle posa ses mains sur le ventre de Sasuke pour l'éloigner, mais ce seul contact la fit frémir. Elle retira donc ses mains, et préféra fermer les yeux. Elle ne vit pas alors le sourire malin qui s'inscrivait sur le visage de Sasuke.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de la règle n°1 et de la règle n°2 ? » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

_Mh… c'est tentant… Il est tellement... Mais NON, Hinata, reprends-toi ! _

« C'est… ce sont de très bonnes règles ! Vraiment ! Les meilleures des règles qui soit ! Ce ne sont pas quelques bisous échangés furtivement qui vont y changer quelque chose ! N'est-ce pas ? » s'enthousiasma-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Sasuke, satisfait, se redressa et reprit sa position initiale. Il rattacha le bouton de sa chemise et reprit sa lecture.

« Voilà, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. » lança-t-il, ayant retrouvé son ton sec habituel. « Ts. T'es vraiment naïve, Hi-na-ta. »

Hinata ouvrit les yeux, et se rendit compte que Sasuke s'était rassit. Elle se redressa d'un bon, et descendit du lit, embarrassée.

« Alors… tu ne veux pas… »

Sasuke la toisa d'un air mi-moqueur, mi-méprisant.

« T'inquiète pas. De ce côté là t'as rien à craindre. De moi ou de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. »

_Quel espèce de…_

Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais que dire? Il était physiquement irréprochable ! Elle décida alors de l'attaquer sur la noirceur de son âme égale à celle de ses cheveux (c'est tout ce qu'elle trouva... -) mais quelqu'un frappa à ce moment à la porte de la chambre. Sasuke donna l'ordre d'entrer et ce furent Mlle Asou et M. Hiagui qui apparurent, l'air inquiets. Après les révérences, M. Hiagui lança :

« Quelque chose d'important s'est passé. Kogo et le Tenno désirent vous voir. Tous les deux. »

.

.

Un brin paniquée par la nouvelle et par le suspens qui demeurait, Hinata suivit Sasuke et les deux domestiques jusqu'aux appartements des Empereurs. Elle essayait de se calmer, mais c'était mission impossible. La voyant au bord de défaillir, Sasuke lui prit la main.

« Tout se passera bien. » lui dit-il simplement, gardant les yeux rivés devant lui.

Ils furent annoncés avec fracas, puis entrèrent dans les appartements.

Kogo était assise sur un fauteuil, majestueusement habillée et coiffée. Elle avait cet air agacé qu'elle avait toujours en présence d'Hinata. Mais la présence de son fils bien-aimé atténuait son irritation.

Le Tenno était très d'elle, debout, et l'air inquiet lui aussi. Quand il vit Hinata, il esquissa un sourire rassurant.

« Princesse, vous allez bien ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête timide.

« Il parle de votre nez. » précisa sèchement Kogo.

_Comment savent-ils ? Eux aussi vont sur YouTube !_ Hinata ne sut quoi répondre, et se contenta de hocher une nouvelle fois la tête.

« C'était un simple incident. » commença Sasuke. « Il n'était pas nécessaire de vous déranger pour si peu. »

Il fixait le sol, n'osant pas s'adresser à ses parents en les regardant dans les yeux. Le Tenno le regardait, lui, et reprit plus fermement.

« Effectivement. Si cet _incident_ était arrivé à une simple lycéenne, nul besoin de s'affoler. Cependant, c'est arrivé à la princesse héritière de l'Empire, et toutes les chaines de télévision, tous les citoyens inquiets pour sa santé sont déjà aux portes du Palais. »

« Qu-quoi ? » bredouilla Hinata.

Elle se dirigea vers une des immenses fenêtres et pu constater que le parvis du Palais était noir de monde.

« Ils veulent vous voir. S'assurer que vous allez bien. » expliqua Kogo. « Alors allez-y. »

Hinata sentit dans la voix de sa belle-mère qu'elle la tenait pour responsable de ce nouveau chahut. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tord.

A ce moment là, un homme entra dans l'appartement, portant une feuille de papier qu'il tendit à Hinata, en faisant la révérence.

« Voici ce que son altesse devra dire aux journalistes. » dit-il. « Pardonnez-moi la présentation, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps… »

« Merci ? Ca ira. » lui répondit Hinata, en esquissant un sourire forcé.

Puis, elle se dirigea vers la cours du Palais. Pendant le trajet à travers les couloirs et escaliers du Palais, elle lut et relut le discours qu'on lui avait concocté. Il était bref, mais efficace, et lui permettrait de ne pas raconter d'idioties et aggraver sa situation par la même occasion. Sasuke l'accompagna jusque devant la porte, où les attendait tous les protocoles et une dizaine de garde du corps.

.

« T'es prête ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Non. » dit-elle en tremblant.

« Ca va aller. Retiens l'idée essentielle du texte, parce que tu ne pourras pas l'emmener avec toi. Il faut que ça paraisse spontané. » lui expliqua-t-il.

« Spontané? C'est tout sauf spontané... j'ai pas l'habitude de ça, moi ! Et si je me trompe Sasuke ? Si je bafouille ou fourche sur un mot ? OMO, et si je tombe dans les pommes ? »

Il sourit en coin.

« Tout se passera bien. » lui dit-il. « Je serai à côté de toi de toute façon. »

.

« Non. JE serai à côté de toi. » entendit-elle de derrière elle.

.

C'était Naruto, qui arrivait d'on ne sait où avec Ino à ses côtés. Naruto, qui souriait, s'approcha d'Hinata. Le visage de Sasuke se ferma instantanément.

« Si Sasuke t'accompagne, l'affaire prendra d'autres proportions. Après tout, ça n'est pas crédible de dire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un incident alors qu'en même temps toute la famille royale se déplace ! Sasuke ne peut pas t'accompagner. Mais moi, oui. »

L'explication de Naruto convainquit Hinata, mais agaça Sasuke, qui du cependant se rendre à l'évidence. Naruto avait raison.

« Il a raison. » renchérit Ino.

A contrecœur, il s'éloigna d'Hinata et laissa la place à Naruto. La présence de ce dernier était, certes réconfortante pour Hinata… mais pas autant que celle de Sasuke. Hinata regarda Naruto, inquiète, et il lui renvoya un sourire. Elle regarda Sasuke.

« Tout va bien se passer, hein ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

A cause de la présence des deux acolytes, Sasuke ne pouvait pas l'encourager comme il l'aurait voulu. Il se contenta de faire passer le message d'une autre manière.

« Te plante pas. Sinon, tu le regretteras. » dit-il, menaçant.

Etrangement soulagée, Hinata prit une profonde inspiration, et fit signe qu'on ouvre la porte.

.

.

.

.

Les journalistes étaient comme une horde assoiffée. Dès qu'Hinata apparut aux côtés de Naruto, il y eut un mouvement de foule vers l'avant, les flashs des appareils photos et des caméras manquèrent de l'aveugler, et tous se mirent à parler en même temps.

Naruto resta légèrement en retrait alors qu'Hinata s'avança jusqu'au pupitre prévu pour elle. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança.

_« Bonjour à tous._

_Vous avez dû voir cette vidéo me montrant en cours de gymnastique recevoir un ballon dans le visage._

_Comme vous le constatez, je vais bien, et ne retire aucune blessure de cet incident._

_L'élève qui m'a lancé ce ballon a usé de toutes les précautions de mises et était dépourvu d'intentions mauvaises. C'était un simple accident._

_Merci à chacun de vous de vous être inquiété pour ma santé. Je m'excuse de vous avoir causé tant de tracas et ferait tout mon possible pour ne pas que cela se reproduise._

_Merci. »_

Aussitôt arrivée, aussitôt partie. Hinata, après une dernière salutation, fut escortée à l'intérieur du Palais.

D'après les nouvelles immédiates, l'intervention d'Hinata avait été très appréciée. Sa douceur et son air candide avait plu au plus grand nombre, et la presse saluait celle qu'ils avaient surnommé 'Volley-Princess". Le Tenno lui adressa ses félicitations. Elle eut droit à un regard de Kogo, mais ne su s'il s'agissait de mépris ou de satisfaction. Quant à Sasuke, elle ne le vit pas. Il était dans ses appartements, avec Ino. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. C'est en Ino qu'elle n'avait pas confiance, cette dernière n'ayant jamais caché sa volonté de récupérer Sasuke.

Naruto l'emmena faire un tour dans les jardins pour la détendre. Mais Hinata décida que c'était le moment idéal pour mettre les choses au point.

"Naruto... qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Sasuke?" demanda-t-elle timidement.

"Comment ça?"

"Je vois bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. T'as dis qu'avant, vous étiez comme des frères ! Mais maintenant... vous êtes presque ennemis! Pourtant... vous habitez la même maison..."

Naruto prit un temps de réflexion.

"C'est compliqué."

"Une histoire de fille?"

Naruto avait l'air sérieux, touché, comme quelqu'un qui réveille des blessures profondes. Un air qu'Hinata n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage.

"C'est un peu plus que ça... Sasuke a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait. A tel point qu'il ne connait pas la valeur des choses... ni même des personnes. Il a toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait, même ce qui était destiné à quelqu'un d'autre."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit comme ça..." protesta-t-elle doucement.

"C'est parce que tu l'aimes. Toi aussi... il t'aveugle. Mais... je t'aime beaucoup, Hinata. Toi... je te laisserai pas entre ses mains. Je ne referai pas la même erreur deux fois. Toi... je te sauverais."

"Comment ça, "me sauver"? Sasuke a... tué quelqu'un?" demanda-t-elle, légèrement apeurée.

"Non." La rassura-t-il. "Pas physiquement, en tout cas."

.

Hinata, plus embrouillée qu'au début de leur conversation, décida de ne pas aller plus loin. Pour le moment.

Naruto paraissait vraiment affecté, et elle n'aimait pas le voir dans des états pareils. Feignant la bonne humeur, comme à son habitude, il esquissa un large sourire, qu'Hinata lui rendit. Mais elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux bleus à quel point cette conversation avait été éprouvante pour lui.

.

.

.

Allongée sur son lit, l'air pensif, Hinata repensait à la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Intense en émotion. Sakura venait de l'appeler, surexcitée de l'avoir vue à la télévision. Elle lui rappela aussi que dans trois jours, c'était l'anniversaire d'Hanabi.

Les anniversaires étaient très sacrés pour la famille d'Hinata. Car depuis le décès prématuré de sa mère, ils avaient pris l'habitude de célébrer chaque jour passé ensemble. Le stress de cette journée lui fit prendre conscience de cet éloignement. Et Hinata éprouva une grande tristesse en réalisant que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle ne les avait pas vu.

Elle prit son portable et essaya d'appeler son père, mais personne de décrocha. Elle envoya donc un message à la personne qu'elle savait éveillée.

.

_**« Sasuke… Ma famille me manque. »**_

Il ne tarda pas à répondre.

_**« Vraiment ? » **_

_**« Vraiment. Otousan… Hanabi…j'aimerais aller les voir et passer quelques jours avec eux. »**_

La réponse se fit un peu attendre.

_**« Ca devrait pouvoir se faire… » **_

_**« Vraiment ? **_

_**« Mais je viens avec toi. »**_

_**« Quoi ! Pourquoi ? »**_

_**« Parce que j'en ai envie. C'est tout. »**_

_**« Pourquoi t'en as envie ? »**_ insista-t-elle.

Hinata attendait la réponse de Sasuke, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, ses yeux grands ouverts.

_**« Pour te surveiller ! Tu ne sais pas manger, ni te tenir en public ! Il faut que quelqu'un veille à ce que tu ne déshonores pas la famille royale. »**_

_**« Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'il y avait une autre raison.»**_

Il savait ce qu'elle voulait qu'il dise, mais pas question qu'il le fasse. Sasuke leva un sourcil et esquissa un sourire en coin.

Mais, plus maline que lui, Hinata renvoya un message en suivant.

_**« J'ai pas envie d'être surveillée. Pas là-bas. Alors je préfère que tu restes. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne sortirai pas de la maison. Promis. »**_

Elle n'en pensait pas un mot… Bien sur qu'elle voulait qu'il vienne ! Et être surveillée par Sasuke était un plaisir.

Un message suivit.

_**« Je viendrais parce qu'avec toi… je suis bien… C'est peut-être la bonne raison. »**_

Hinata sourit, et répondit :

_**« Peut-être ? »**_

_**« Dors. »**_

.

.

Sasuke préféra couper court à la conversation, sentant qu'elle partant dans un romantisme qui le dépassait, et l'effrayait. Cependant, la sensation de bien-être qu'il ressentit à parlant ainsi à Hinata l'envahit, et le déstabilisa un petit peu. C'était encore tout nouveau pour lui. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, se dévoiler trop vite, et par la même occasion ne plus rien contrôler. Il sentait néanmoins, et malgré ses précautions, qu'au contact d'Hinata il perdait tous ses moyens et voyait apparaître une facette de sa personnalité qu'il n'avait alors jamais envisagée connaître. Ca l'effrayait un peu.

.

.

Hinata ferma les yeux, mais ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Elle était trop excitée à l'idée que bientôt, elle retrouverait sa famille, sa maison… Et l'idée d'être accompagnée de Sasuke la réjouissait davantage, en même temps qu'elle l'angoissait. Et bien qu'elle ne voulut pas se l'avouer, les paroles de Naruto l'intriguaient au plus haut point. A qui Sasuke était-il censé avoir fait autant de mal? Quelqu'un de proche de Naruto, visiblement.

Il n'avait connu que le luxe du Palais… comment allait-il se comporter dans sa petite maisonnette ? Elle avait beau l'aimer… il demeurait Sasuke. Imprévisible.

.

* * *

_**Reviews ? Merciii ! ^^**_


	12. Maison

**Chapitre 12. Maison**

**Merci à tous les reviewers du chapitre précédent ! Saroura92, Lou, darkmoonlady, Krakrame, Saroura92, Lou ! Vos commentaire m'ont vraiment encouragé ^^**

* * *

Les yeux encore clos, Hinata pensait à la journée qui commençait. Elle sentait déjà les rayons du soleil lui caresser la peau, et imaginait le beau temps qu'il devait faire. Et surtout, elle se réjouissait de ne pas avoir à retourner au lycée. En effet, suite à sa fameuse partie de volley-ball, Utatane avait insisté auprès d'elle pour qu'elle se repose quelques jours au Palais, proposition qu'Hinata s'empressa d'accepter. Elle avait vraiment besoin de repos, surtout à cause de cette conférence de presse improvisée, qui lui avait valu d'être angoissée pendant plusieurs heures.

Mais ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'était de devoir laisser Sasuke seul, à la merci d'Ino. Rien que de l'imaginer dans ses bras lui donner des frissons.

Elle pensait à la proposition qu'elle lui avait faite : passer quelques jours chez elle, dans sa maison, dans sa famille. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait en demander la permission au Tenno et à Kogo. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'ils acceptent. Mais au cas où ce ne serait pas le cas, elle avait prit soin de n'en parler à personne, afin de leur éviter une déception inutile.

Après quelques secondes de paresse matinale bien méritées, Hinata décida d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle eut la surprise de constater que Sasuke se trouvait dans sa chambre, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre devant son lit. Surprise, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination. Mais c'était bien lui. Il regardait le jardin, d'un air vague.

* * *

.

.

.

Il repensait à ce début de journée. Il était allé trouver son père pour lui faire part de la requête d'Hinata.

« Impossible. Pas maintenant. » décréta-t-il.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » insista Sasuke.

« Vendredi, tu dois aller en visite diplomatique en Corée du Sud. Je devais normalement y aller, mais ma santé ne me le permet pas. Et puis… ton récent mariage te donne une plus grande légitimité. Tout le monde attend impatiemment cette visite. »

« Mais… Hinata… »

« Hinata ne viendra pas avec toi. Elle doit rester pour accueillir une délégation hongroise en visite chez nous. »

Apparemment, tout était déjà décidé. Son père le regardait avec fermeté, alors que Sasuke gardait un regard fuyant. S'il n'avait s'agit que de lui, il aurait protester, déclenchant une nouvelle fois la colère de son père. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour lui, alors il ravala sa fierté. Difficilement.

« Je ferai ce que vous me direz. » reprit-il. « Mais dans la mesure où ce voyage diplomatique n'est que dans quatre jours… je pense qu'il serait opportun de nous laisser aller, Hinata et moi-même, passer ces quelques jours dans sa famille. Et cela parce qu'Hinata ne sera efficace devant la délégation hongroise que dans la mesure où elle aura pu se reposer véritablement. Ce qu'elle pourra faire en passant quelques temps chez elle. »

« Elle est la princesse… chez elle, c'est ici à présent. »

« … Son cœur est encore là-bas. Et c'est normal. Parce qu'elle a un père et une sœur qui l'aiment. Elle a cette chance. » répliqua durement Sasuke.

Le Tenno n'eut pas de mal à comprendre le message que lui adressait son fils, qui fixait toujours le sol avec insistance. Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion, interloqué par le soudain altruisme du Prince. Il redoutait en un sens que ce ne soit qu'une ruse pour le déstabiliser davantage, une pure provocation comme il savait les faire.

Mais en l'observant, quelque chose semblait différent. Il avait envie de lui faire confiance.

.

.

.

Après ce moment éprouvant, car il n'aimait pas avoir à demander quoique ce soit à son père, Sasuke alla attendre dans la chambre d'Hinata.

« Sasuke ? » l'appela-t-elle. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Il se tourna et vit qu'elle était réveillée. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu ne devrais pas être au lycée ? » continua Hinata.

« Quand la Princesse est surmenée, il est normal que le Prince reste à ses côtés. »

Elle esquissa un large sourire.

« Ino prendra mes devoirs. » continua-t-il. Il vit par la même occasion le sourire d'Hinata se changer en grimace.

« Ts. Serais-tu jalouse, Hi-na-ta ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Pff. Moi jalouse ?! De qui ? D'Ino ? Pourquoi je serais jalouse ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'elle est plus grande que toi, plus élégante, plus féminine, plus populaire, et bien plus.. »

« C'est bon, ça va… » l'interrompit Hinata, excédée et vexée. « Si c'est pour dire des choses comme ça, tu n'as qu'à aller la rejoindre au lycée ! J'ai pas besoin de toi pour tuer mon amour propre… Alors te sens pas obligé de rester. »

Et Hinata mit sa tête dans son oreiller, boudeuse.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il faut dire qu'il ne comprenait pas trop sa réaction. Elle lui avait posé une question à laquelle il avait apporté une réponse, le plus sincèrement possible. C'était tout.

« Je suis là parce que j'en ai envie. » répliqua-t-il.

Sous l'oreiller, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ici ? Avec moi ? »

« Ts. Te fais pas d'idée, Hi-na-ta. »

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il avait les mains dans les poches, comme à son habitude, l'air désinvolte, légèrement gêné. Il avait tellement eut pour habitude de tout refouler au fond de lui, de ne rien laisser paraître mais il sentait qu'avec Hinata les choses étaient différentes. Elle voulait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, voulait connaître ses vrais sentiments.

« Parfois j'ai l'impression que t'as honte de moi, et que c'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit à Ino, et que tu m'en veux d'avoir parler de mes sentiments pour toi à Naruto… »

Il y eut un instant de silence, qui parut durer une éternité pour Hinata.

« Regarde-moi. » ordonna-t-il.

Hinata ne bougea pas de sous son oreille, par peur de sa réaction.

« Regarde-moi… où tu le regretteras. » la menaça-t-il.

Finalement, elle lui obéit par peur d'éventuelles représailles. Il la regardait de son regard, noir et perçant. Mais elle y décela aussi de la peine et de la colère.

« Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de chose, alors écoute-moi attentivement et retiens ce que je vais te dire, car c'est sans doute la dernière fois que je te le dis. Après il faudra me faire confiance. Compris ? »

« Mh. » acquiesça-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

« Ma relation avec Ino est très… compliquée. C'est ça que je n'ai pas trouvé encore le moment ni la manière de lui dire qu'on est vraiment ensemble, tout les deux. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. Et Naruto… c'est pareil. »

_Voilà, encore ce trio infernal !_

« Sois patiente. Un jour tu comprendras que tout ce que je fais, c'est pour te protéger. » continua-t-il.

« Me protéger ? » répéta-t-elle. « Alors… On est ensemble, tous les deux ? »

« Peut-être. Probablement. »

« Certainement. » renchérit-elle.

Sasuke sourit. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant. Alors Sasuke se leva et l'extirpa avec force de son lit douillet en la tirant par le poignet.

« Allez, debout ! » lança-t-il.

Contre son gré, Hinata se retrouva debout dans son pyjama rose bonbon, devant Sasuke.

« Mais… pourquoi ?! » l'interrogea-t-elle, contrariée.

« Parce que la voiture qui nous conduira chez toi nous attend déjà. Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai fais ta valise, qui est déjà dans le coffre de la voiture avec la mienne. Il ne manque plus que toi, alors dépêche –toi avant que je ne change d'avis ! » expliqua-t-il.

Hinata resta un instant comme figée à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Je rentre à la maison… Je rentre à la maison… Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle allait retrouver son lit, sa famille, cette ambiance, qui lui manquaient tant.

Elle fit quelques pas pressés vers la salle de bain, mais à mi-chemin, elle fit demi-tour. Elle se précipita sur Sasuke et l'enlaça.

« Merci… »

Sasuke resta droit comme un piquet, et ne sorti pas ses mains de ses poches. Mais il afficha un sourire satisfait. La tête posée sur le torse de Sasuke, Hinata aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, mais elle se souvint de leur départ imminent, et l'excitation repris le dessus. Elle courut vers la salle de bain.

.

.

.

* * *

A la demande de Sasuke, ils ne prirent pas la voiture officielle, afin de ne pas être identifiés et suivis par d'éventuels journalistes. Ils prirent donc une petite voiture, semblable à celle qu'avait conduit Naruto pour se rendre au lycée.

Sasuke et Hinata s'installèrent à l'arrière, laissant les places avant pour le chauffeur et un garde du corps.

Hinata ne tenait pas sur place. Elle trépignait sur son siège, regrettant de ne pas avoir le pouvoir de se téléporter jusqu'à chez elle et mettre fin à cette interminable attente.

« Oh ! Mais je n'ai pas averti Otousan ! » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« M. Hiagui l'a fait. Ce matin. » répondit Sasuke. « Alors calme toi. »

Il avait les yeux fermés et ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle se demandait comment il avait donc fait pour l'entendre.

« Il sait que tu viens ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Mh. J'ai été annoncé le premier. C'est moi le Prince. »

Hinata grimaça devant son arrogance, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en suivant.

.

.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison des Hyuuga après un trajet qui parut durer une éternité à Hinata. Elle bondit hors de la voiture et fit de grandes foulées jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, suivie de Sasuke. Sans prendre la peine de sonner, elle entra.

« Otousan ! Hanabi ! Je suis làààà ! » s'écria-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

Ils étaient tous là à l'attendre. Otousan, Hanabi, Lee et Sakura. A son entrée, ils se levèrent tous d'un bond et lui sautèrent dessus dans des cris d'allégresse. Sous la pression, les frêles jambes d'Hinata ne résistèrent pas, et ils tombèrent tous par terre dans le petit hall, riant aux éclats.

Sasuke était resté devant la porte d'entrée, l'air égaré. Il gardait les mains dans les poches et restait droit et digne. Derrière lui se trouvaient le chauffeur et le garde du corps qui portaient leurs bagages.

Après un instant, Hiachi fut le premier à se rendre compte de la présence du Prince. Il se releva d'un bond et prit un air solennel.

« Oh… Votre Altesse ! » dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement. « C'est un honneur pour moi de vous recevoir dans mon humble demeure… Un infini honneur ! »

« C'est un honneur pour moi, Otousan. » répondit respectueusement Sasuke.

Les autres se levèrent aussi, et saluèrent l'un après l'autre le Prince. Sakura, même après tant de rencontres, ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

.

Le garde du corps et me chauffeur posèrent les bagages dans la chambre d'Hinata, à la demande de Hiachi, puis s'en allèrent.

Hinata se sentit soulagée de ce départ. Maintenant, elle était vraiment seule avec ceux qui comptaient le plus pour elle. Elle sentit toute la pression du Palais s'estomper, toutes ces tracasseries s'envoler, et être remplacées par la volupté d'être en famille.

.

Son père leur avait préparé un repas de fête. Tous les plats qu'elle aimait et qui lui rappelait sa vie ici étaient réunis sur cette table. Sasuke s'installa à côté d'elle, étonnamment timide. Il gardait les mains sur ses cuisses, un brin coincé.

« Sasuke… détends-toi ! » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir qui l'obligea à détourner les yeux. L'ambiance était festive, aux retrouvailles. Hanabi et son père lui demandèrent des nouvelles du Palais, tandis que Sakura et Lee s'intéressaient aux détails sordides que personne d'autre n'aurait pu connaître.

« Heum… il y a plusieurs cuisiniers au Palais ! Tous étoilés, et chacun intervenant un jour dans la semaine à la demande de Kogo. » lui apprit-elle. « Mon préféré, c'est le chef français ! »

« Et vous, votre altesse ? » demanda respectueusement Hiachi. « Quelle nourriture préférez-vous ? »

« Otousan… appelez-moi par mon prénom, s'il vous plait. » corrigea-t-il. « Et… je préfère le chef japonais. Je suis attaché à mon pays et à sa nourriture. »

En disant cette dernière phrase, il adressa un regard réprobateur à Hinata, qui comprit qu'elle avait fait un gaffe diplomatique. Mais elle n'y prit pas garde. Après tout, il n'y pas de journalistes ni d'étrangers autour de la table.

« D'accord… _Sasuke_ ! » dit Hiachi, en insistant excessivement sur le Sasuke.

Ils poursuivirent en demandant à Sasuke comment était la vie avec Hinata au Palais. Elle prit soin de lui lancer un regard afin qu'il ne soit pas trop dur.

« Hinata a mis la pagaille au Palais. » lança-t-il abruptement.

Hiachi lança un regard réprobateur à sa fille, qui se cacha derrière son verre d'eau.

« Elle est maladroite et pas encore à l'aise avec la bienséance. » poursuivit-il tout en mangeant. « Une styliste est obligé de la conseiller, sinon elle s'habille n'importe comment. Et surtout, elle n'arrête pas de trainer dans les jardins du Palais avec le fils d'une ancienne domestique, plutôt qu'avec… »

« Hey ! Ca va, c'est bon ! Ils en ont assez entendu… » l'interrompit Hinata.

Tous les convives la regardaient avec stupéfaction. Sauf Lee, qui riait silencieusement.

« Ash ! Hinata-san ! » s'exclama Hanabi. « Tu me fais honte ! »

Sasuke sentit qu'il avait peut-être mis Hinata dans l'embarras.

« Oh… Sasuke… je suis vraiment confus. Mes excuses à l'Empereur et à Kogo. Hinata a beaucoup souffert du décès de sa mère… j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour son éducation… »

Hiachi se confondait en excuses, au grand désespoir d'Hinata qui lui faisait signe d'arrêter.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire.

« Otousan, ne vous excusez pas ! » poursuivit-il. «Grâce à Hinata, le Palais est un endroit plus humain. Avant… je le considérais comme une prison. Maintenant… il ressemble plus à une maison. Et je lui suis reconnaissant pour ça. C'est ce qu'il fait d'elle la Princesse idéale. »

Hinata fronça les sourcils, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Elle regarda Sasuke, son sourire, ses fossettes, et se dit qu'il était vraiment surprenant. Hiachi se détendit, ainsi que le reste des présents à table. Lee insista pour que plus de ragots et d'anecdotes soient raconté sur le personnel du Palais, ce à quoi Hinata se livra avec humour et bonne humeur. Tous riaient à ses récits. Surtout Lee, qui se roulait presque par terre.

Sasuke, lui, souriait en coin, gardant la maitrise de lui. Hinata lui jeta un coup d'œil, voir s'il s'ennuyait. Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux et elle pu constater que son regard n'était pas sombre à ce soir-là. Il illuminait la pièce à lui seul.

.

.

.

Le temps passait tellement vite en leur compagnie, qu'Hinata ne vit pas la nuit tombée. Pour ne rien manquer de ce séjour spécial. Sakura et Lee rentrèrent chez eux, et s'engagèrent à revenir le lendemain dès la fin des cours afin de profiter un maximum de ce séjour. D'autant plus que le lendemain, c'était l'anniversaire d'Hanabi.

Hinata monta dans sa chambre, qu'elle eut plaisir à retrouver. En poussant la porte, elle eut le bonheur de constater que l'odeur n'avait pas changée. Une odeur de fraise, comme celle de son parfum de l'époque avant qu'on ne lui impose un parfum personnalisé. Son lit avait été fait, sans doute par Hanabi. Elle dit un état des lieux et constata que tout était à sa place. Toutes ses peluches, ses dessins, ses figurines… tout était là. Elle se sentait redevenir l'adolescente insouciante qu'elle était avant. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, mais pour elle cela sembler remonter à une éternité. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées depuis…

.

.

Sasuke entra dans la chambre, la sortant de sa torpeur. Hinata eut un moment de trouble, que Sasuke remarqua.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien… c'est juste que… c'est la première fois qu'un garçon entre dans ma chambre… » avoua-t-elle, intimidée.

« Et Lee ? »

« Lee n'est pas ce type de garçon… »

Sasuke sourit en coin. Il remarqua la chambre, toujours sur le seuil.

« Alors… c'est ta chambre ? Elle est minuscule ! Plus petite que la plus petite pièce du Palais. » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Hinata prit un air offusqué.

« Hey ! Te moques pas… s'il te plait. » Ajouta-t-elle en voyant les sourcils de Sasuke se froncer.

Sasuke s'avança vers le lit.

« C'est ton lit ? » dit-il en le désignant. « Il est petit. Pourquoi t'as toutes ces peluches ? T'es vraiment une enfant Hi-na-ta ! »

La jeune fille s'avança vers Sasuke et lui reprit la peluche qu'il s'amusait à tordre.

« J'aime bien mes peluches… » dit-elle. « Elles me rappellent mon enfance. Toi aussi t'as bien dû en avoir, non ?! »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, et attrapa une autre peluche un ourson au longs poils longs et doux et en respira profondément le parfum. Hinata vit s'esquisser un sourire timide. Cet ourson était un de ses préférés.

« Il a ton odeur. » constata-t-il. « Je le prends. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama la princesse. « Mais non ! »

« C'était pas une question. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Sasuke le posa sur son sac. Se redressant, il s'étira et bailla. Il avait l'air exténué, et presque vulnérable. Sans faire attention à Hinata qui le regardait, il déboutonna sa chemise et l'enleva. Hinata eut juste le temps de se retourner qu'il enlevait également le bas, et s'installa en caleçon dans le lit. Entendant le bruit du sommier, Hinata paniqua.

« Mais… tu dors dans mon lit !? »

« Mh. Ts, ton oreiller sent la bave…» dit-il en l'écartant avec dégout.

« Et moi je dors où ?! » dit-elle, lui faisant face. « Mon lit… Sasuke… ça fait si longtemps… »

«… »

Sasuke faisait déjà mine de dormir. Il éteignit même la lampe de chevet à côté de lui, plongeant la chambre dans l'obscurité.

Hinata poussa un soupire d'agacement et alla dans la salle de bain se mettre en pyjama.

Quand elle sortit, elle croisa son père dans le couloir, qui parut surpris de la voir encore debout.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Mh… c'est que… est-ce que je peux dormir dans le canapé ? Ou avec toi ? Mon lit est trop petit pour nous deux et… je bouge beaucoup… »

Hiachi prit un air réprobateur.

« Retourne dans ta chambre Hinata ! » lui dit-il sévèrement. « Et ne t'avise pas de dormir ailleurs qu'avec le Prince Sasuke ! Compris ? »

« Mh. » obéit-elle, boudeuse.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre en trainant les pieds, sous le regard satisfait de son père.

.

Hinata tâtonna un peu dans l'obscurité de la chambre, qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur. Elle avait perdu cette aisance dans sa propre chambre, ce qui la contraria un peu. Hinata songea dormir sur le sol, mais le lino de sa chambre était beaucoup moins confortable que la moquette du Palais.

Elle arriva devant le lit, dans lequel était allongé Sasuke, du côté gauche. Il y avait donc un tout petit espace sur le côté droit. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle retint sa respiration et s'y glissa. Après avoir dormi dans la literie du Palais, elle se rendit compte que son lit était vraiment très petit. Elle ne put éviter de frôler Sasuke, qui grogna.

Il était dos à elle, ce qui lui permettait de l'observer sans être vue. Même son dos était beau, comme taillé dans le roc. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire de musculation…

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Sasuke se tourna sur le dos, ce qui permit à Hinata d'observer son profil. Son nez droit, ses yeux en amande clos, ses sourcils bien dessinés, son menton… et sa bouche. Les quelques rayons de lune qui réussissaient à passer à travers les stores sublimaient la scène.

Sans pouvoir l'empêcher, Hinata repensa à leur premier baiser échangé, puis à leur second… leur troisième dans l'infirmerie… Ils paraissaient bien loin. TROP loin. Trop rares !

Hinata sentit ses joues s'empourprer, et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il fallut qu'elle se concentre pour ne pas tourner de l'œil.

Sasuke, peut-être gêné par le souffle d'Hinata près de lui, ouvrit les yeux. Il ne parut pas surpris par sa présence à côté de lui, ce qui la rassura. Cependant, pour ne pas qu'il remarque son émoi, elle dissimula son visage sous le drap, en vain.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ya ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » chuchota-t-il.

« N… non, non, ça va. » bégaya-t-elle, gênée. « C'est juste que… j'ai… un peu chaud. »

« Dors par terre alors ! » proposa-t-il.

« Non ! Ca va aller… » affirma-t-elle. « Faut juste que ça passe. »

Sasuke referma les yeux, et Hinata en profita pour ériger entre eux une muraille de peluches. Sasuke grogna et rouvrit les yeux.

« Ts. Qu'est ce que c'est encore ? »

« Reste de ton côté ! » lui intima Hinata.

Agacé, Sasuke poussa Hinata hors du lit. Heureusement, le lit n'était pas très haut, et les peluches qu'il avait préalablement jetées amortirent sa chute. Il lui jeta ensuite une des couvertures qui recouvraient le lit.

« Mais… » bredouilla-t-elle « Sasuke… »

Sasuke sourit en coin.

« J'étais prêt à te laisser dormir avec moi, mais, toi t'es visiblement pas prête, Hi-na-ta. » dit-il. « Alors dors par terre. ».

« … »

Hinata essaya de l'attendrir avec sa fameuse moue enfantine, mais ce fut un échec cuisant, puisque Sasuke se tourna pour entamer sa nuit.

Hinata grimaça et maugréa dans sa tête en aménageant un matelas en peluche. Elle s'allongea et se recouvrit du drap… _Arf ! Hinata, ta pudeur te perdra !_ se disait-elle en elle-même. Elle mit un peu de temps avant de s'accoutumer au matelas improvisé qu'elle s'était concocté, d'autant plus que certains de ses peluches avaient des accessoires rigides… Mais Finalement, exténuée, elle finit par s'endormir.

* * *

.

.

.

Le lendemain, Hinata sentit qu'on lui touchait le visage. Au début, elle pensa qu'il s'agissait du vent, avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait fermé la fenêtre de sa chambre. Intriguée, et un peu fâchée parce qu'elle avait prévu de dormir davantage, elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre.

Sasuke était penché au-dessus d'elle, toujours sur son lit, et à l'aide de son index, parcourait délicatement les contours de son visage. Son nez, ses sourcils, sa bouche… il avait l'air complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Enfin, à première vue, puisque quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il la regarda, sans pour autant cesser son activité.

« Tu me regardes depuis longtemps ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Mh. »

« J'ai fais des trucs bizarres ? »

« Mh. Tes yeux sont trop grands par rapport au reste de ton visage. » Il fit glisser ses doigts sur son nez, et ajouta. « Ton nez est par contre trop petit, et ta bouche trop rose. L'ensemble est assez discordant. »

_Arf_… Vexée, Hinata fit valdinguer sa main du revers de la sienne, ce qui ne sembla pas le décourager. Il sourit en coin, et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Au début en silence, Hinata le laissa faire. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire : chaque moment de rapprochement avec Sasuke était un diamant rare pour elle. D'une part parce qu'ils étaient d'une extraordinaire beauté, et d'autre part, parce qu'ils étaient extrêmement rares. Les doigts de Sasuke glissaient entre les mèches de ses cheveux.

« Tes cheveux sont si noirs qu'ils ont des reflets bleus… » continua-t-il. « Ils sentent le riz... »

Excédée, Hinata se redressa soudain et se mit sur ses pieds. Elle prit ses affaires et sortit de la chambre pour aller se doucher.

_Quel espèce de… !_

.

.

La jeune sœur avait quitté la maison plus tôt, pour aller à l'école. Quant à leur père, il avait quitter lui aussi la maison pour faire le marché et acheter tout ce dont ils auraient besoin. Hinata, qui ne pouvait pas sortir de peur d'être reconnue, lui remit une longue liste d'ingrédients et autre objet de décoration censés faire de cet anniversaire une fête mémorable.

Il ne restait plus que Sasuke et Hinata dans la maison. Hinata, bine décidée à ne pas adresser la parole à Sasuke, décida de confectionner le gâteau préféré d'Hanabi : un Mont-blanc. Cette activité la défoulerait certainement, et lui permettrait de ne plus penser à la goujaterie de son bien aimé, S.A.I Sasuke-sama ! Elle se disait que peut-être Naruto avait-il raison. Elle prépara tous les ingrédients qu'elle mit sur la table.

Le Prince descendit les escaliers de la maison jusqu'à la pièce principale, qui communiquait avec la cuisine. Hinata le regarda du coin de l'œil, vêtu d'un simple short bleu nuit et d'un t-shirt stylisé, il avait l'air d'un jeune ordinaire si ce n'était sa classe naturelle. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés sans l'être, et donnaient à sa coiffure un air faussement négligé. _Arf, pourquoi est-il lui ?_ se lamentait Hinata au fond d'elle.

Faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, la jeune fille se plongea dans la fonction du gâteau, l'air concentré. Sasuke s'approcha d'elle, mains dans les poches.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il.

« … »

Hinata fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, et continua à remuer la pate avec énergie et une once de rage, repensant aux réflexions qu'il avait fait sur son physique dans la chambre.

« Tu m'ignores ? » insista-t-il. « Ts. Tu ne tiendras pas deux heures ! »

_Défi relevé ! _Hinata se renfrogna davantage et prit la décision de ne pas adresser la parole à Sasuke de toute la journée. Bien évidemment, elle devrait faire cela le plus discrètement possible afin que la curiosité des membres de sa famille ne soit pas aiguisée. Sasuke était si sûr de lui que s'en était déconcertant, presqu'énervant. Cela n'était pas étonnant compte tenu de l'éducation royale qu'il avait reçu. Ajoutez à cela une beauté et un charme naturel, et vous obtenez comme résultat une invraisemblable arrogance.

Hinata bouillait au fond d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais eu de réel petit copain. Et encore moins de mari ! Elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, cependant, elle savait que pointer du doigt chacun de ses défauts était peu recommander. Visiblement, Sasuke l'ignorait. Pourtant, il n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. D'après la rumeur. Le Prince était connu au lycée pour ses innombrables conquêtes d'un soir, toutes plus sublimes les unes que les autres. Heureusement pour lui, les journalistes ne prêtèrent pas crédit à ces commérages, d'autant plus qu'ils venaient des filles elles-mêmes, fières d'avoir attirer l'attention du Prince impérial.

Sasuke rôda autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse le gâteau d'anniversaire, lui posant des questions anodines qui restèrent sans réponse. Il prenait un malin plaisir à se mettre devant elle et à lui bloquer le passage, attendant une réaction de sa part. Mais elle ne faisait que l'éviter soigneusement.

.

Hiachi rentra des courses, Sasuke proposa spontanément de l'aider à couper les légumes. Il se coupa à plusieurs reprises les doigts avec le couteau de cuisine, et avant d'avoir fini de préparer la soupe, quatre de ses doigts étaient déjà couverts de pansements. Hinata, qui n'avait qu'une envie le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler dû feindre l'indifférence et confier à Sakura (qui était venue leur prêter main-forte), le soin de le soigner. Cette dernière ne cacha pas sa joie.

.

La journée d'anniversaire d'Hanabi se passa comme Hinata l'avait voulu. Sa jeune sœur fut surprise en rentrant de l'école de retrouver toute sa famille, Lee et Sakura inclus, autour de la table couverte de plats.

A un moment de la soirée, on frappa à la porte. Tous les invités étaient déjà réunis, ainsi, tout le monde se demanda de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Hiachi alla ouvrir. Le visage d'Hanabi s'illumina en découvrant son groupe de pop préféré du moment, les KBS.

« Aaah ! » hurla-t-elle, manquant de tomber dans les pommes.

Les trois jeunes stars s'étaient déplacé juste pour elle, pour lui chanter quelque chansons sous forme de concert privé.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sasuke. Hiachi le remercia de ses efforts, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Hanabi fut moins cérémonieuse, et lui sauta dans les bras. Hinata voulut sourire en voyant la gêne de Sasuke, qui la laisser suspendue à son cou, droit comme un piquet. A l'intérieur d'elle, elle était très émue et extrêmement reconnaissante. Elle l'avait surpris au téléphone, plus tôt, mais ne se doutait pas qu'il organisait un événement pareil. Elle avait juste entendu une bride de phrase « Si vous révélez l'endroit où on se trouve à qui que ce soit… tirez un trait sur votre carrière. »

.

Hinata avait tout fait pour que sa sœur passe un anniversaire inoubliable, et grâce à Sasuke, ce serait définitivement le cas.

_Finalement, être mariée à un Prince a ses avantages…_

Au cours de cette soirée, Hinata vit le regard de son père sur Sasuke changer. Il n'était plus le prince. Il était maintenant un membre de la famille à part entière.

.

.

Après cette folle nuit, tout le monde alla se coucher. Hinata attendit un instant dans le couloir, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adoptée avec Sasuke. Entre rancœur et reconnaissance, son cœur oscillait.

Finalement, elle opta pour la première solution, et entra dans la chambre sans un mot. Sasuke se trouvait sur le lit, assis sur le rebord, songeur. Quand il vit Hinata rentrer, il ne sourit pas, ni ne fit quoique ce soit laissant à penser qu'il l'ait remarqué. Elle avança vers sa table de chevet pour y poser les bijoux qu'elle avait porté pendant la journée. Mais en passant devant Sasuke, celui-ci l'attrapa par la taille, et l'entoura de ses bras. Il posa sa tête contre buste d'Hinata, qui resta immobile, ne sachant comment réagir à la situation.

_Je lui demande de me lâcher ?... Mais si je le fais, je vais lui parler ! Non, non, pas un mot !_ Hinata gardait les bras ballants, ne sachant pas où les poser, et résistant à l'envie d'enlacer Sasuke à son tour.

« Excuse-moi. » lui dit-il. « Ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure… que tu ne tiendrais pas deux heures sans me parler… C'est bon, t'as gagné ! »

« Il ne s'agit pas de gagner ou de perdre… » lança-t-elle, excédée.

Il se leva alors soudainement, obligeant Hinata à se reculer pour ne pas paraître trop petite à côté de lui.

« Alors, il s'agit de quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Il avait ce regard d'incompréhension et d'agacement qu'Hinata n'aimait pas croiser. Cependant, ce soir-là, elle avait décidé de tout dire.

« Il s'agit de toi, Sasuke ! Et de moi ! Et d'Ino ! »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qu'Ino vient faire entre toi et moi ? »

« Elle a toujours été là ! Même si tu me dis que votre relation est bizarre, que tu vas lui dire qu'on est ensemble en temps voulu… tu ne l'as toujours pas fait ! Et pire encore ! J'ai toujours l'impression d'être une moins que rien, Sasuke ! Il faut pas se leurrer, je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, ni en beauté, ni en classe, ni en quoi que ce soit ! Et tu me le fais remarquer… »

« Quoi ?! »

« Oui ! » la conversation prit des allures de dispute. « Tu m'as fait remarqué qu'elle était plus grande que moi, plus élégante que moi, plus populaire, que son visage était mieux que le mien et que ses cheveux à elle ne sentaient pas le riz ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec moi ? Hormis le fait qu'on t'ait forcé à te marier avec moi ! Ici, c'est pas comme au Palais… t'es pas obligé de rester. »

La jeune fille était si en colère qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Sasuke resta un moment sans rien dire ou faire, sans expression sur le visage sinon sa mâchoire serrée. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'une autre personne que le Tenno le secoue de la sorte. Encore moins Hinata, qui était habituellement la douceur incarnée.

Hinata attendait une réaction qui tardait à venir. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke leva les yeux du sol pour la regarder, mais toujours sans rien dire. Il avait l'air triste.

« Et puis… » reprit Hinata. « Quand on dit qu'on aime quelqu'un, on ne dit pas et on ne fait pas ce genre de choses ! Enfin… je crois. En tout cas, moi, je ne le ferais pas. »

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau, pour respirer, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis un moment.

Sasuke s'approcha plus près d'elle, incertain.

« Je connais pas grand' chose à l'amour. Au vrai. » commença-t-il. « Mais ce que je sais, c'est que depuis que je t'ai vue, j'ai peur. J'ai peur à chaque instant. Peur que tu me blesses, peur pour toi, peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, peur de te décevoir, peur de changer, peur de rester le même. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Je t'appartiens. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi ! … Et je n'aime pas ça… Ca me fait peur. Mais moi, au moins, j'ai essayé…»

« Mais… moi je n'ai pas peur. L'amour, c'est… »

« Ts. » l'interrompit-il. « Tu es terrorisée. Plus que moi, peut-être. Tu me reproches de ne pas te dire ce que tu veux entendre, de toujours être dans l'affrontement, mais j'ai mes raisons. M'as-tu jamais dis que tu m'aimais ? »

« Mais, bien sûr ! » protesta Hinata.

« Non. Tu ne m'as jamais dit « je t'aime, Sasuke ». » reprit-il. « Et je sais pourquoi. Parce que t'as peur de moi. De ce que je pourrais faire ensuite ! Et pourquoi ? Parce que les autres et ce qu'ils disent ont plus de poids pour toi que tout ce que je pourrais te dire ! Surtout Naruto ! Ts… Tu n'as pas peur pour moi. Tu as peur de moi. »

Hinata essayait de contenir ses larmes, ne voulant pas admettre que ce que disait Sasuke pouvait être vrai. Elle ne trouvait rien à répondre cependant. C'était vrai. Elle doutait en permanence. Elle se protégeait en permanence. Elle avait peur de le perdre en permanence, alors elle le mettait à l'épreuve constamment, espérant que ses réactions la rassureraient.

Malgré ses efforts, Hinata ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes, et se mit à pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'il se livrait autant. Il avait l'air si triste à cause d'elle.

Sasuke hésita un instant, mais s'approcha et la serra contre lui. Il avait beau être en colère, voir Hinata pleurer lui était insupportable.

« Tu as raison. » réussit-elle à articuler. « J'imaginais l'Amour plus… simple. Et moi effrayant. » Elle renifla et se détacha de Sasuke. « Mais…je que je sais… je n'aime pas son altesse impériale Sasuke-sama ! Il est bien trop arrogant, orgueilleux et inaccessible. Mais… je t'aime. Je t'aime toi, Sasuke. Et je te fais confiance. A partir de maintenant. »

Sasuke esquissa un sourire, et Hinata put apercevoir ses fossettes. Elle sourit, et lui effleura les joues au niveau de ces deux petits trous.

« J'aime tes fossettes. » lui confia-t-elle doucement. « J'ai toujours voulu les embrasser ! »

« Ts. »

Il sourit à nouveau, et elle le fit.

« Et moi… j'aime tes cheveux noirs qui sentent le riz ! » dit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux d'Hinata. Il obligea Hinata à lever la tête vers lui, en soulevant doucement son menton à l'aide de son index. « Et j'aime tes très très très grands yeux ! » Il s'avança, alors elle ferma les yeux, et il posa un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières. « Et j'aime ton tout petit nez. » il lui embrassa le nez. « J'aime aussi tes lèvres toute rose ! »

Il s'avança et voulut l'embrasser, mais elle l'en empêcha. Elle voulait faire les choses bien, cette fois-ci, et lui dire qu'elle aussi, elle lui appartenait. Alors, c'est elle qui s'avança et qui l'embrassa.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, au palais..._

.

.

.

Ino attendait dans le jardin du palais, sur un des bancs, comme le lui avait demandé Naruto. L'air était frais, et elle ne s'était pas assez couverte. De plus, elle n'avait pas digéré le fait que Sasuke soit parti sans rien lui dire. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus le fait que personne ne veuille lui dire où il était parti. Ce qu'elle savait cependant, c'est qu'il était parti avec _elle_, et qu'il reviendrait le lendemain.

Elle avait bien essayé de le contacter, toute la journée, et la précédente aussi. Mais il n'avait pas répondu. Au moment où son téléphone sonna, elle crut que c'était Sasuke. Mais c'était Naruto. Elle avait hésité à répondre, mais le fit, intriguée car il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'appeler. Il ne le faisait plus depuis longtemps.

.

Naruto arriva de derrière un arbre, et s'avança vers elle. Il souriait. Ino se disait que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

« Tu es venue ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Tu as dis que c'était important. Et que ça concernait Sasuke. » répondit-elle. « Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le sourire de Naruto s'estompa instantanément, quand elle prononça ce nom. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Même si je pense toujours que tu fais une erreur, et que tu vas finir par le regretter amèrement, j'ai fini par admettre le fait que… tu aimes Sasuke. »

« Naruto… on ne va pas… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! » lui dit-il. « Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir ici. En tout les cas, pas exactement. »

Ino fronça les sourcils, interrogative.

« Alors, c'est pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? »

« Parce que… je ne peux pas me résoudre à laisser Hinata à Sasuke ! Pas encore… Et je sais que toi non plus, tu ne t'y résous pas. »

La conversation commençait à intriguer Ino.

« Continue. » l'encouragea-t-elle.

Naruto esquissa un sourire en coin.

« J'ai un plan. Et j'ai besoin de toi. » dit-il. « Quand ce sera fini, si on réussit, Sasuke et Hinata se sépareront. »

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer please! Comme ça, je sais si l'histoire prend une bonne tournure ou pas ! XD**


	13. La séparation

**Chapitre 13. La Séparation**

* * *

**Mercii pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements ! Hé oui, Naruto se dévoile petit à petit… SasuHina va-t-il résister à son plan machiavélique ? Seuls les prochains chapitres vous le diront… mouahahah ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant (sinon +) que le précédent !**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Sasuke et Hinata se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En fait, Hinata s'était glissée dans le lit et Sasuke ne l'en avait pas empêché. Ils avaient dormi côte à côte, en tout bien tout honneur !

C'est lui qui s'éveilla le premier, comme d'habitude. Hinata était face à lui, paisiblement endormie. Sasuke resta un moment à la regarder. Il le faisait dès qu'il le pouvait, dès qu'il avait l'occasion de la voir endormie. Le visage d'Hinata était si paisible. Il ne lui avait pas encore annoncé son départ prochain pour la Corée… mais il se doutait que cette nouvelle allait faire disparaître cette paix de son visage.

Hinata ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par les caresses de Sasuke. Elle se dit qu'elle voudrait toujours être réveillée de la sorte. Elle le regarda un instant. Il vit qu'elle était réveillée, mais ne cessa pas de lui caresser le visage. Il avait toujours cet air intrigué quand il la regardait. Il fronçait les sourcils et avait l'air sérieux. Il devait penser à quelque chose d'important.

« J'ai pas envie de rentrer au Palais, Sasuke… » murmura-t-elle après une minute de silence.

« Mh. Tu n'as qu'à rester ici, si tu veux. »

Il dégagea d'une main les quelques mèches de cheveux qui obstruaient le visage d'Hinata.

La jeune fille prit un air étonné.

« Pour de vrai ?! Alors… je peux rester ? Et toi aussi ? »

« Ts. Moi, ma place est au Palais. » répondit-il. « Je suis le Prince de l'Empire. »

« Et moi la Princesse ! » protesta-t-elle, tombant dans le piège de Sasuke. « Alors, si tu rentre, je rentre ! Trop de personnes seraient contentes de te voir rentrer seul au Palais… »

En disant cela, Hinata prit une mine agacée et renfrognée. Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Mh. » admit-il. « C'est vrai que je suis populaire. »

Hinata lui lança un regard réprobateur, auquel Sasuke répondit par un sourire. _Il faut faire quelque chose… il est vraiment trop sur de lui ! _pensa Hinata.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire de la sorte. Un sourie large et franc, et tellement mignon. Leur discussion/dispute de l'avant veille leur avait fait un grand bien. Hinata sentait que leur relation prenait une nouvelle tournure : il y avait plus de confiance, et donc plus de sincérité. Elle s'était dit qu'elle ne se retiendrait plus de faire quoique ce soit avec lui. Aussi s'approcha-t-elle de lui et se blottit au creux de ses bras. Il les referma autour s'elle, et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

Ils restèrent ainsi, toute la matinée, jusqu'à ce que les agents du palais viennent les chercher.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal pour Hinata. Les au revoir à sa famille furent douloureux et éprouvants, bien que son père lui promit qu'il viendrait lui rendre visite prochainement au Palais. Hiachi parut tout aussi affecté du départ d'Hinata que de celui de son gendre royal, ce qui amusa la jeune fille et la contraria aussi un peu.

Ils arrivèrent au Palais en début d'après midi, et Hinata se douta immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou plutôt, que quelque chose allait se passer.

Déjà dans la voiture, elle trouva Sasuke plus anxieux qu'habituellement. Il avait sa musique dans les oreilles, comme toujours en voiture, mais son regard était rivé sur l'horizon. Elle mit ça sur le compte de son appréhension quant au retour au Palais, après un séjour si parfait.

Mais quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par le Tenno en personne, ainsi que par Kogo, Ino et Naruto. Tous étaient dans le hall d'entrée, très solennels.

En les voyant, Hinata fit une révérence improvisée et maladroite, stressée par la circonstance. Sasuke fut moins cérémonieux. Après s'être salués, ils allèrent tous dans le petit salon.

.

« Sasuke... » commença Kogo. « Ravie de vous revoir ! »

Elle s'approcha et étreignit brièvement son fils, qui resta de marbre à cette marque d'affection. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

Kogo l'inspecta du regard, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne ce soit blessé ou n'est pas assez mangé pendant son séjour. Hinata ne manqua pas de le remarquer, et se renfrogna. Elle croisa le regard de Naruto, qui lui adressa un sourire amical. Elle y répondit, étonnamment contente de le revoir. Elle ne pouvait pas dire la même chose concernant Ino, qui gardait les yeux fixés sur Sasuke.

« J'ai fait préparé tes affaires pour le voyage. » commença le Tenno, en s'adressant à Sasuke. « Tout est prêt. Tu pars dans 2heures. »

« Ino t'accompagnera. » continua Kogo.

Sasuke ne put cacher sa surprise. Ni Hinata, qui ne comprenait pas un mot de la conversation. _C'est quoi cette histoire de voyage ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Ino fait là-dedans ?!_

« Kogo… je n'en vois pas la nécessité. » protesta calmement Sasuke.

Hinata regarda Ino, qui parut vexée de sa réplique. Mais elle pouvait se réjouir d'avoir Kogo de son côté.

« Les choses sont déjà arrangées comme cela. Vous irez tous les deux en Corée. » dit-elle avec sévérité. « Elle sera ton agent de liaison là-bas. Elle te sera d'une grande aide, tu verras. »

Sasuke n'osa pas contester davantage.

« C'est tout ce que nous avions à vous dire. » conclut le Tenno.

Chacun fit sa révérence, et sortit du petit salon, à l'exception du Tenno et de Kogo.

.

.

Dès qu'elle fut sortit, Hinata se tourna vers Sasuke, à la fois en colère et pleine d'interrogation.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Sasuke ? » demanda-t-elle. « C'est quoi ce voyage ? »

Il était embarrassé, et prit quelques secondes pour trouver ses mots. Mais il fut devancé par Ino, qui le suivait de près.

« Un voyage diplomatique en Corée. » l'informa-t-elle. « Il ne t'as rien dit ? »

« Combien de temps ? » continua Hinata, s'adressant toujours à Sasuke.

« Une semaine. » répondit-il.

« Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en parler avant ?! » rétorqua Hinata.

Hinata était si en colère, qu'elle ne fit pas attention à la présence d'Ino et de Naruto dans la même pièce qu'eux. Elle se fichait de savoir si Sasuke serait gêné, ou si ça compliquerait sa relation avec Ino.

« Et d'ailleurs… pourquoi je ne peux pas venir, moi ? » continua-t-elle. « Je suis… la princesse ! »

« Ca n'a aucune importance ! » s'exclama Ino, s'immisçant à nouveau dans leur conversation. « Votre mariage est une mascarade de toutes les façons ! Hm ! Sasuke a des responsabilités. Il est Prince ! Il ne peut pas toujours flâner au Palais avec toi ! »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hinata prit conscience de la présence des deux intrus. Sasuke se tourna vers Ino et lui lança un regard noir, qui la fit taire.

« Ino… ne t'en mêle pas. » dit-il sèchement. « S'il te plait. »

« Non ! Ca ne me plait pas, Sasuke ! » contesta-t-elle. « Tu n'as aucun compte à lui rendre ! Tu ne lui appartiens pas. »

Hinata quitta Sasuke des yeux un bref instant, le temps de regarder Ino, puis Naruto qui se tenait étrangement silencieux et en retrait. Habituellement, il prenait toujours sa défense. Habituellement…

Elle fixa à nouveau Sasuke, le regard plein d'attente. Bien sûr que si, il lui appartenait ! Il le lui avait dit. Mais bien évidemment, Ino l'ignorait. Parce que Sasuke n'avait pas eu le courage de lui annoncer.

Sasuke la regardait aussi dans les yeux, à un mètre d'elle à peu près. A la même distance d'Ino. Alors, il s'avança vers Ino et la saisit par le bras pour l'emmener dans la pièce voisine.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Hinata, ébahie.

Sasuke s'arrêta et se tourna pour la regarder.

« Fais moi confiance. Je reviens. » lui dit-il avant de reprendre sa marche.

Et ils disparurent tous les deux dans l'autre pièce.

Hinata, seule avec Naruto, s'affala sur le fauteuil près d'elle. L'air songeur, elle se demandait bien à quoi jouait Sasuke. Etait-il au courant du voyage et de la présence d'Ino ? Apparemment non. Mais alors, était-elle la seule à trouver toute cette histoire bien louche ?

Naruto s'avança près d'elle d'un pas rapide, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise, et la regarda un instant en silence.

« Tu ferais bien d'arrêter tout de suite, Hinata ? » commença-t-il.

« Huh ? Arrêter quoi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il sourit.

« Arrêter d'aimer Sasuke. Arrêter de le prendre pour ce qu'il n'est pas. Ce sera mieux pour toi. Si tu arrêtes tout de suite, tu souffriras moins. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse. « Comment ça, je souffrirais moins ? »

Elle regardait Naruto, les sourcils froncés. Le ton de la conversation se faisait plus pesant. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Cela ressemblait à la fois à de la bienveillance et à une menace.

Naruto ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, Sasuke n'est pas quelqu'un de fiable. J'en sais quelque chose. » dit-il en la regardant. « Je t'aime beaucoup, Hinata. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Fais moi confiance. »

Beaucoup de chose se bousculait dans la tête d'Hinata. Elle regarda la porte de la pièce dans laquelle étaient enfermés Ino et Sasuke, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien y faire. _Et si Naruto avait raison_… Mais elle se souvint du séjour passé chez elle, et de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Elle se rappela son regard, et la sincérité qu'elle y avait lue. Elle se rappela les promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites…

Alors, la jeune fille se leva du fauteuil, obligeant Naruto à en faire de même.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup aussi, Naruto. » commença-t-elle calmement. « Mais… j'aime Sasuke. Je l'aime. Alors… c'est à lui que je choisis de faire confiance. »

Elle observa Naruto, qui eut une réaction surprenante. Il esquissa un rictus, et étouffa un rire. Puis, il changea du tout au tout et prit un air torturé.

« Je comprends. » lança-t-il. Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie, mais s'arrêta au seuil de la porte, avant d'ajouter. « Quand Sasuke t'auras fait souffrir et que tu te rendras compte que j'avais raison… n'hésite pas à revenir vers moi. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je t'attendrai. »

.

Puis, il sortit.

.

Hinata sentit un frisson la parcourir. La conversation avait été si irréelle. Naruto avait l'air si serein quant aux intentions de Sasuke. Il était certain qu'Hinata allait souffrir, et cette dernière ne savait pas s'il s'en inquiétait ou s'en réjouissait para avance.

Pas le temps de s'en remettre, que la porte de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient Sasuke et Ino s'ouvrit brusquement. Ino en sortit comme une furie et traversa la pièce à grands pas. Hinata la suivit du regard. Puis, au moment de sortir, Ino se retourna, et la fixa également. Elle ne dit rien, ne fit rien, sinon la regarder. Mais cela suffit pour déstabiliser Hinata un peu plus. Son regard était plein de haine et de détermination. Hinata savait qu'Ino ne l'aimait pas. Elle non plus, elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais jamais un regard ne lui avait paru si hostile, genre « Tu vas me le payer, sale petite g**** ! »

Après le départ d'Ino, Sasuke apparut à son tour. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, les mains dans les poches. Mais quand il aperçut Hinata, il se détendit.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? » lui demanda Hinata après un instant d'hésitation.

« Je lui ai dit que je t'aimais, moi aussi. » répondit-il.

« V-vrai-vraiment ? » bégaya Hinata. « Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Sasuke s'avança vers Hinata et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra fort.

« Parce qu'il m'a semblé que c'était le bon moment. »

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire, soulagée. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Sasuke, et entendit son cœur battre. Ils se balançaient lentement, comme s'ils se berçaient mutuellement.

« Tu vas quand même aller en Corée avec elle ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Mh. »

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est un piège ? »

« Ts. Un piège ? » L'interrogea Sasuke.

Hinata hésita un instant avant de répondre.

« Hé bien… tu sais ! Toi et Ino… seuls dans un pays étranger… surement dans le même hôtel ! Peut-être la même chambre, le même lit… Peut-être qu'Ino voudra te remémorer le bon vieux temps… » Hinata s'interrompit, ne voulant pas aller plus loin dans ses suppositions.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hi-na-ta. Ca ne risque rien. » la rassura Sasuke. « Primo, parce qu'Ino et moi n'avons pas ce genre de passé. Et deusio, même si c'était le cas, c'est de toi que je rêve, Princesse ! »

Hinata ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle sourit d'abord, puis grimaça, puis fit les deux en même temps.

« Ce n'est pas très… romantique Sasuke ! » lança-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas romantique. » dit-il. "Je suis Sasuke Ushiwa."

« Arf. Tu m'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle.

" Mh."

"Comment?"

"Beaucoup trop. "

« … Tu vois ! Tu sais être romantique ! » conclut-elle.

Hinata était aux anges. Et elle avait bien l'impression qu'il en était de même de Sasuke. Ils restèrent un long moment tous les deux, dans cette pièce, isolés du reste du monde et profitant des dernières instants passés ensemble avant un long moment. Derniers regards, derniers câlins, dernières recommandations et dernières menaces de la part de Sasuke (« _Garde tes distances avec Naruto… garde tes distances avec tous les garçons ! Sinon je le saurai, et tu le regretteras ! _» l'avait-il prévenu). Hinata lui répondit avec un sourire. Elle n'avait plus peur de ses menaces. Elle n'avait plus peur de lui.

Dernier baiser.

.

* * *

.

.

Cela faisait à peine deux jours, et l'absence de Sasuke se faisait déjà ressentir dans le Palais, et surtout dans le cœur d'Hinata. Elle savait qu'il était bien arrivé il lui avait envoyé un message sur son portable. Elle avait suivi son arrivée à l'aéroport de Séoul à la télévision. Il était passé aux informations, sur toutes les chaines, au moment du repas. Lors de la première conférence de presse, il avait porté un costume sombre sobre, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Il était beau. Comme d'habitude, mais d'après Hinata, il l'était encore plus alors qu'il était loin d'elle. La jeune fille remarqua aussi Ino, vêtue elle aussi sobrement, désespérément belle et élégante.

.

Ce matin là, elle n'avait pas envie de se réveiller. Elle devait pourtant le faire, sachant que la fameuse délégation allait arriver. Elle n'avait cependant pas le cœur à la fête.

« Il est temps de te réveiller, Hinata ! » entendit-elle près d'elle.

Pensant qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre, Hinata se redressa soudainement. Naruto se tenait près du lit.

« Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! »

« Je suis venu te donner du courage. C'est une journée importante aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Hinata fut surprise. Leur relation s'était un peu refroidie depuis le départ de Sasuke, depuis qu'Hinata avait clairement repoussé Naruto. En un sens, elle fut soulagée de savoir que Naruto ne lui en voulait pas. Malgré le fait qu'elle aime Sasuke, elle aimait beaucoup Naruto, et sa compagnie lui était agréable.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire.

« Merci, c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi. »

Naruto lui rendit son sourire et sortit un instant de la chambre, le temps pour Hinata de se préparer. Elle prit une douche rapide, enfila la robe cintrée que lui avait préparé le styliste du Palais : très belle robe beige, élégante, qui la faisait paraître une dizaine d'année de plus. Elle se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain, distraite. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Sasuke à ce moment là…

.

.

* * *

**Une semaine après…**

**.**

**En Corée…**

* * *

Sasuke débutait cette journée, dans sa chambre d'hôtel. On lui avait laissé une journée de répit avant le reste de ses visites obligatoires et entretient avec les responsables du pays.

Allongé sur le dos sur son lit, il lisait un livre en espérant que le temps passerait vite jusqu'au retour chez lui.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la suite.

A contrecœur, Sasuke se leva et alla ouvrir.

« Coucou ! » lança Ino, debout devant lui.

Elle avait un large sourire aux lèvres et les yeux qui pétillaient. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules, et une robe légère laissait deviner ses formes parfaites. Sasuke se mit dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Ca y 'est ? Tu boudes plus ? » demanda-t-il avec provocation.

Ino grimaça.

« Comment je pourrais te faire la tête ? » répondit-elle. « J'ai essayé, mais je n'y arrive pas ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Ino fut un peu surprise de la froideur de Sasuke. Elle espérait que son comportement ces derniers jours ne l'ait pas éloigné à jamais.

« Il fait beau ! Et c'est notre dernier jour ici ! Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller se promener tous les deux ! » expliqua-t-elle.

Sasuke hésita un instant. Mais Ino le regardait avec un regard suppliant, un regard auquel il n'était pas insensible. Il avait envie de lui faire plaisir, de lui remonter le moral parce que, bien qu'il soit acquis à Hinata, il avait été… et était toujours très proche d'Ino.

Il accepta.

.

.

Séoul était une grande ville : grand buildings, immenses panneaux publicitaires, circulation dense… est beaucoup de monde. Sasuke espérait ainsi passer inaperçu. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient très proches : Ino l'agrippait pas le bras, posait parfois sa tête sur son épaule… son comportement pouvait porter à confusion. Mais il n'osa pas le lui faire remarquer. Il se contenta de garder autant de distance possible.

Ils visitèrent le Palais Gyeongbokgung, le Palais Changdeokgung et son jardin Huwon, le quartier Rodeo d'Apgujeong et purent même monter au sommet du building 63.

En fin d'après midi, alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues du quartier commerçant d'Insa-dong, Sasuke eut une étrange sensation. Celle d'être suivi, d'être observé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » lui demanda Ino. « Pourquoi tu regarde en arrière comme ça ? »

« … Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il décida de ne rien lui dire, mais prétexta un mal de crâne dû au soleil pour la faire entrer dans un magasin de prêt-à-porter.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés, ils se dirigèrent vers les lunettes de soleil et chapeaux en tout genre. Ino prit une paire de lunettes ronde, et la posa sur le nez de Sasuke. Elle éclata de rire.

« Ca te va très bien ! »

Sasuke se regarda dans un miroir, et vit que c'était ironique.

« Ts. »

Il choisit une autre paire, beaucoup plus allongée, et se tourna vers Ino.

« C'est mieux, non ? »

Ino sourit et leva le pouce en l'air.

« Très beau ! » dit-elle.

Sasuke prit alors une autre paire, plus féminine, et la mit sur le nez d'Ino. Elle lui allait comme un gant.

« Alors ? » demanda Ino.

Sasuke sourit en coin et leva le pouce. Ino sourit. Elle attrapa deux chapeaux melon noirs et en mit un sur la tête de Sasuke, et un sur la sienne. Ainsi déguisés, ils passèrent en caisse.

Sasuke était septique.

« Je suis pas sur que ce soit la meilleure façon de passer inaperçu. » dit-il à Ino.

« C'est vrai ! » admit-elle. « Mais c'est marrant de te voir comme ça ! »

.

Ils visitèrent la ville ensemble. Entre éclat de rire et taquinerie, ils retrouvaient une complicité quelques temps oubliés… ce qui ravit Ino.

Le soir, ils allèrent dans une espèce de bar pour manger quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez à boire ? » leur demanda la serveuse.

« Votre alcool le plus fort ! » commanda Ino.

Une fois la serveuse partie, Sasuke protesta.

« De l'alcool ? Tu sais … »

« Je sais ! » l'interrompit-elle. « Mais j'ai des choses à te dire, et des choses à te demander. Alors, j'ai besoin d'alcool ! Je t'arrêterai quand je verrai que tu tournes de l'œil, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis… tu n'as plus d'obligation impériale maintenant ! Tu peux bien te détendre ! »

Sasuke ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool. Et ce, parce qu'il n'en avait que très rarement bu.

La serveuse revint avec quelques bouchées d'apéritif, et une bouteille d'alcool. Elle déposa devant chacun d'eux un petit verre, puis s'éloigna.

« On va jouer à un jeu ! » s'exclama Ino. « Chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous blesse l'autre au cours de la conversation, il devra boire un verre cul-sec ! Ok ? »

« Ino… »

« Je commence ! » l'interrompit-elle. « Est-ce que tu penses ce que tu m'as dit au Palais ? Est-ce que… tu aimes… Hinata ? »

Sasuke regarda un instant Ino dans les yeux, y décelant à la fois peine et espoir. Il savait que ce jeu allait mal tourner, et qu'il allait finir ivre à force de lui dire des vérités dures à entendre. Mais il pensa qu'il était temps de mettre fin à l'ambigüité dans leur duo, et repartir sur de meilleures bases.

« Mh. » répondit-il.

Ino prit la bouteille d'alcool et rempli le verre de Sasuke jusqu'au bord. Sasuke s'exécuta, et en but le contenu cul-sec.

« A toi. » indiqua-t-elle à Sasuke.

.

_Une demi-heure et plusieurs verres plus tard…_

.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, sentant déjà l'alcool lui râper la gorge et enflammer son estomac. Il avala un morceau de viande.

« Est-ce que tu m'aime… vraiment ? »

Ino fut déstabilisée, assez pour que Sasuke le remarque. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je t'aime vraiment. » affirma-t-elle. « Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et je t'aimerai toujours. Et toi, Sasuke… m'as-tu déjà aimée ? Etais-tu sincère avec moi ? Ou bien… »

« J'étais sincère. » la coupa-t-il.

Ino remplit à nouveau le verre de Sasuke. Il fronça les sourcils.

« En quoi ce que je t'ai dit t'as blessée ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Tu viens de me dire que tu m'as aimé, mais que moins d'un an après, tu en aimes une autres ! Alors bois ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Sasuke s'exécuta à contrecœur.

Puis, il décida de profiter de ce jeu pour mettre les choses au clair avec Ino, pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« En fait, je vais te dire la vérité, Ino…» reprit-il. « Je crois que je ne t'ai pas vraiment aimé… pas correctement. Parce que ce que je ressens pour Hinata n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour toi… Quand je la vois… je sais… je sais… que cette fille peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut de moi… Je sais… que je pourrai tout faire… pour elle… »

« Sasuke. Arrête. » lui ordonna-t-elle, les yeux humides.

Sasuke posa sa tête sur la table, sentant qu'elle devait trop lourde à porter.

"Je ne t'ai pas aimé comme ça..." continua-t-il. "Pas comme j'aime Hinata..."

Il était plus bavard que prévu. Plus qu'Ino ne pouvait le supporter.

"Arrête!" cria-t-elle.

Quelques clients du bar se retournèrent.

« Ok. » souffla-t-il, sentant sa tête tourner. « Si je te dis ça… c'est pour que tu arrête de m'aimer… et que tu arrête de souffrir. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, Ino. »

Sasuke fit un effort pour ne pas vaciller. A sa grande surprise, Ino ne remplit pas son verre, mais lui tendit directement la bouteille d'alcool.

« Ce que tu demandes est impossible. » lui dit-elle.

Sasuke la regarda un instant dans les yeux. Ils étaient pleins de larmes, de tristesse et de rage. Sa vision commençait à se dédoubler. Il cligna des yeux, mais rien n'y fit. Il prit alors la bouteille et en but le contenu d'une traite.

La suite… il ne s'en souvenait pas…

.

.

* * *

**Au palais...**

.

Ce jour-là, Hinata se réveilla avec joie.

La délégation étrangère était repartie, ravie de l'accueil qu'ils avaient reçu. Le Tenno lui avait fait par de sa satisfaction, lui aussi. Et cela, Hinata ne l'oublierait jamais.

Mlle Asou était venu la trouver avec quelques extraits de la presse étrangère, félicitant la jeune princesse impériale pour son sens de la diplomatie et sa grande maturité.

Hinata conserva ces journaux pour narguer Sasuke.

Sasuke… il revenait aujourd'hui. Hinata n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle avait regardé la télé des heures, espérant l'apercevoir. Il était si photogénique, et paraissait si professionnel. Apparemment, son séjour s'était bien passé lui aussi. Hinata était fière de lui.

_Il doit être en train de se préparer pour aller à l'aéroport…_

.

* * *

**En Corée…**

**.**

**Au même moment...**

* * *

Quand Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà levé, et ses rayons passaient à travers les stores de la fenêtre.

Il grogna. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, comme si quelqu'un donnait des coups de marteaux à l'intérieur.

Et cette nausée…

Il essaya de se redresser pour aller se débarbouiller, mais n'y parvint pas. Quelque chose le retenait, quelque chose appuyait sur son torse.

Il baissa les yeux. Il les referma, les rouvrit. Cligna des yeux. Les ferma à nouveau, et les rouvrit. Il ne rêvait pas.

Ino était allongée à côté de lui, la tête sur son torse, un bras enroulé à sa taille. Elle dormait. Elle était nue. Et à son grand désespoir, lui aussi l'était. Non… il avait son caleçon…

Brusquement, Sasuke ne sentit plus son mal de tête. Il se redressa et secoua Ino pour qu'elle se réveille.

«Mmmh… » protesta-t-elle. « Il est quelle heure ? »

Sasuke essaya de garder son calme.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Ino ? »

Ino se redressa, et le regarda, l'air interrogatif.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Et sans crier gare, Ino se leva du lit, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sasuke détourna la tête.

En le voyant, Ino esquissa un sourire.

« Arrête de faire le pudique, Sasuke ! Maintenant qu'on est en couple... Surtout maintenant qu'on a… Enfin, tu sais! »

"Non! Non, je ne sais pas, Ino!"

Elle enfila tout de même une chemise appartenant à Sasuke qui trainait au pied du lit.

"Arf... arrête Sasuke, ce n'est pas marrant!"

Malgré tous ses efforts, Sasuke ne parvint pas à contrôler son rythme cardiaque, qui s'emballait. C'était comme si le monde lui tombait sur la tête.

Ino le regardait toujours, et reprit :

« En tous les cas, ce fut super ! Et si romantique... »

Et soudainement, elle courut vers Sasuke, et l'embrassa passionnément. Assez rapidement pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de la repousser. Puis, elle posa sa tête contre lui et l'enlaça.

« Je suis heureuse qu'on se soit enfin retrouvés… » lui murmura-t-elle doucement à l'oreille.

Sasuke sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine, puis se fut le silence. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, ni quoi dire. Il avait envie de fuir, mais en même temps, ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Sa tête allait exploser. Etait-ce vrai ? Apparemment… Mais comment ? Il avait envie de crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il avait envie de pleurer… mais ses yeux étaient secs. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais. Si c'était la vérité... il ne se pardonnerait jamais.

Sasuke essaya de faire le vide dans ses pensées, afin de pouvoir mieux réfléchir, afin d'essayer de se souvenir… Mais il n'y parvint pas. Du moins, pas totalement. Malgré tous ses efforts, une pensée restait irrémédiablement accrochée à son esprit, l'envahissait, l'inondait… Une pensée qu'il n'arriva pas à chasser mais qui s'imposa à lui de toute sa force :

_Hinata… Hinata... _

_Hinata._

* * *

**Voilàààà ! Le nouveau chapitre est en préparation ! J'espère que celui-ci répond à vos attentes ! Que ce soit oui ou non, faites-le moi savoir par vos reviews ! D **


	14. Cette fois ça y' est

**Chapitre 14 ****: Cette fois ça y est…**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Je réponds à ceux qui chapitre précédent :**

**Delphine : merci beaucoup ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !**

**Krakrame : hé oui… il faut s'attendre à tout avec moi xD **

**Saroura92 : effectivement… Ino n'est pas très fine…:/**

**« Guest » : ahah.. l'ont-il réellement fait ? Réponse dans quelques lignes…**

**LUNA974 : :D**

**Fan : Sasuke est mal parti …**

**Gaby : Merci beaucoup !**

**Hina-Pyon : Merci beaucoup aussi pour ton commentaire !**

**Darkmoonlady : oui, Naruto est même l'instigateur de tout ça… il se révèle peu à peu… **

**Voilà : vous constaterez que ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents ! En fait, j'ai décidé de faire des chapitres plus longs dans la mesure où la rentrée (-_-) approche… Ainsi, j'espère pouvoir finir avant d'être trop occupée ! ) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hinata parcourut les couloirs du Palais à vive allure, aussi vite que ses jambes le purent. Mlle Asou lui avait annoncé le retour du Prince, avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Aussitôt, Hinata s'était lancée à sa recherche, sans avoir pris soin de demander l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elle commença par la chambre commune, celle qu'ils partageaient parfois. Mais il n'y était pas. Elle poursuivit par le petit salon, le grand salon, la terrasse du premier étage. Elle alla dans sa chambre, mais ne le trouva pas, dans la salle de bain, l'autre petit salon, la salle de réunion… aucune trace de lui. Elle s'élança alors vers les appartements de Sasuke, certaine qu'elle l'y trouverait.

.

.

« Ts. C'était donc ça… votre plan ? » lança Sasuke, un rictus aux coins des lèvres.

Debout près de son lit, les mains dans les poches, le jeune prince fixait d'un regard noir les deux compères qui se tenaient devant lui. Ino fit quelques pas vers lui, l'air inquiet.

« Ce n'était pas pour te faire du mal, Sasuke. » expliqua la jeune fille. « Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous n'était pas un mensonge… tu sais que je t'aime ! »

« Tais-toi. » la coupa Sasuke, la mâchoire crispée. « Je t'interdis… de dire… que tu m'aimes. »

Le regard qu'il lança à Ino la fit reculer d'un pas, déstabilisée. Sasuke était hors de lui, mais pourtant d'apparence si calme. C'était vraiment perturbant. Même pour elle qui avait l'habitude de le fréquenter.

Naruto, près de la fenêtre, fit signe à Ino de se reculer.

« C'est pourtant la vérité. » continua Naruto. « Ino est amoureuse de toi. Et regarde ce qu'elle est devenue ! C'est pathétique… Regarde ce que tu as fait d'elle… Je refuse que tu fasses la même chose à Hinata. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. » contesta Sasuke. « Hinata... je… »

« Tu quoi ? » l'interrompit Naruto. « Tu l'aimes ? C'est ça ? Et Ino ? Tu l'aimais aussi, il y a une époque. Au point de me l'arracher sans scrupule. Tu as même voulu te marier avec elle, je me trompe ? Mais Sasuke… Ce n'est pas parce que tu es Prince, que tu as tous les droits…»

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il regarda Naruto, celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, son frère… il lui sembla si différent sous cet angle. Ses yeux étaient pleins de haine.

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke, jusqu'à être à moins d'un mètre de lui. Leurs deux visages étaient très proches. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, et aucun d'eux n'avait l'intention de baisser les yeux. L'air était électrique, au point qu'Ino se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux pour elle quitter la pièce.

« Je vais t'expliquer les options qui s'offrent à toi, Sasuke. » reprit Naruto. « En fait, tu n'en as aucune. Dès qu'Hinata franchira le pas de la porte, je lui montrerai les photos de toi et d'Ino main dans la main dans les rues de Séoul. Quant à Ino, elle se fera un plaisir de lui raconter en détail la nuit que vous avez passer ensemble… En plus de cela, tu auras la surprise de figurer en première page d'un magasine people avec Ino ! Imagine la tête d'Hinata, et celle du Tenno…»

Sasuke sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Tout dire à Hinata ? Elle souffrirait bien trop. C'était certain. Elle souffrirait bien trop. Et cette publication ne ferait pas que ternir sa réputation. Elle entacherait également celle d'Hinata. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Cette seule pensée le fit frémir.

« Ne fais pas ça. » dit-il. « Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait. »

« Oh… _S'il te plait _! Qu'arrive-t-il au grand Sasuke ? » s'étonna Naruto, moqueur. « Cela fait des années que j'attends ce moment, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais ! »

« Si tu l'aimes… ne fait pas ça. » continua Sasuke.

Naruto garda un instant le silence, surprit par les doléances de son rival.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » demanda-t-il.

Sasuke ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait impassible, en apparence, mais Naruto voyait bien dans son regard qu'il cogitait.

« Sors. » dit-il enfin. « Laisse-moi seul avec Ino. Tu n'as qu'à aller dans sa chambre ou dans les jardins… Et… attendre Hinata. Pour la consoler. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, interrogatif. Fallait-il faire confiance à Sasuke ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Ino, qui les regardait, inquiète.

« Garde un œil sur lui. » lui ordonna-t-il.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Et Naruto sortit de la chambre.

.

.

Hinata bifurqua à l'angle du couloir, toujours en courant, et arriva enfin aux appartement de Sasuke. Elle sentait presque son parfum. _Il est là…_

Il lui sembla voir la silhouette de Naruto s'éloigner au fond du couloir, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle avait bien trop hâte de retrouver Sasuke, de se jeter dans ses bras, de l'embêter, de tout lui raconter lui dire comme il lui avait manqué, comme il était beau à la télé, de lui faire l'inventaire de tout ce qu'elle avait manger… et lui dire à nouveau combien il lui avait manqué.

Elle arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, et l'ouvrit sans attendre, sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Sasuke était bien là, près de son lit. Elle avait oublié qu'il était aussi grand. Sa chemise blanche et son pantalon beige soulignaient sa silhouette athlétique. Elle avait presqu'oublié qu'il était si beau. Cependant, quand elle s'attarda sur son visage, Hinata eut une drôle d'impression. Mais elle n'en fit pas cas.

« Sasuke ! » s'exclama-t-elle, enjouée. « Tu m'as manqué ! »

Et elle alla l'enlacer tendrement.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ici, c'était génial ! On parle de moi dans le journal et à la télé étrangère ! Je te montrerai ! J'ai tellement pensé à toi ! Tu me raconteras tout ce que tu as fait ? C'était comment Séoul ? T'as pensé à moi ? »

Hinata resta dans la même position un moment, les yeux fermés, avant de se rendre compte que Sasuke était resté droit comme un piquet, et ne l'enlaçait pas. Pire encore, elle sentit ses mains la repousser lentement, jusqu'à défaire l'étreinte.

Hinata fronça les sourcils, et le regarda, interrogative. Elle croisa son regard. Il était froid, torturé, comme autrefois.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sasuke resta désespérément silencieux. En parcourant la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'un indice, Hinata vit qu'Ino était là. Elle la regardait, l'air satisfaite.

Hinata sentit son cœur se serrer. _Quelque chose ne va pas…_

« Sasuke… dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. S'il te plait. »

Sasuke paraissait si calme, détaché de la scène. Il avait le regard fuyant. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre.

« Au contraire… tout va bien. » dit-il enfin, d'un ton calme et autoritaire. « Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien en fait. »

« Comment ça ? » souffla Hinata.

« C'est pourtant pas compliqué, Hi-na-ta. Ce voyage en Corée m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux, et de me rendre compte des sentiments que j'éprouve pour Ino. Et de ceux que j'éprouve pour toi. »

Il prit un instant de pause, comme s'il voulait prendre des forces avant de continuer.

« J'aime Ino. » lança-t-il. « Je suis amoureux d'elle, et je l'ai toujours été. »

« Mais… Sasuke… c'est une blague ? Hein ? » Hinata étouffa un rire nerveux. « Tu m'as dit que… »

« Quoi ? Que je t'aimais ? » la coupa-t-il. « Ce que je ressens pour toi est plus proche de la pitié que de l'amour ! C'est vrai… tu as vraiment cru que… moi… Sasuke-sama… le Prince de l'Empire… pouvait aimer quelqu'un… comme toi ? »

Hinata se sentit défaillir. Elle avait les jambes en coton, le cœur en compote. Tout cela semblait irréel. C'était bien la voix de Sasuke. Mais les mots qui en sortaient ne lui correspondaient pas. Plus maintenant.

« Qu-qu-quoi ? » bégaya-t-elle.

« C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. » décréta Sasuke. « Viens Ino. Je te raccompagne. »

Puis, il tendit la main vers Ino, qui la saisit après un instant d'hésitation. Et, sous les yeux d'Hinata, ils quittèrent la chambre.

.

Hinata resta un instant immobile, comme tétanisée. _C'est pas vrai… c'est pas vrai… c'est pas vrai… c'est pas vrai… _

Elle s'élança à leur suite.

« Sasuke ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Ils l'ignoraient, tout simplement.

Quand elle arriva en haut du grand escalier en marbre, Sasuke et Ino étaient déjà en bas, dans le hall d'entrée.

.

Sasuke jeta un rapide coup d'œil en haut des escaliers, et vit qu'Hinata arrivait.

« Ne reviens pas avant demain. » indiqua-t-il sèchement à Ino.

La jeune fille n'osa pas protester. A son regard, à la tristesse qu'elle y vit, à la rage qu'elle y lut… Sasuke lui faisait peur.

Puis, soudain, le jeune prince posa délicatement une main sur la nuque d'Ino, exerça une pression afin qu'elle s'approche de lui, et l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa passionnément.

Ino fut surprise de son geste, et elle s'en réjouit intérieurement. Elle se dit que peut-être, Sasuke allait se résoudre à l'aimer à nouveau. Aussi, quand il mit fin au baiser, elle esquissa un sourire. Sasuke lui rendit son sourire, et s'approcha plus près, pour lui faire une confidence.

« A cause de ce que tu m'as fait, Ino… mais surtout à cause de ce que tu m'oblige à faire à Hinata… sache que je te haïrais sans doute toute ma vie… » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Et il lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

Ino resta un instant immobile, tétanisée et glacée par les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre.

.

Hinata quant à elle, s'était arrêtée en haut des escaliers. Une deuxième fois, elle voyait Ino lui prendre Sasuke. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui partait. Elle l'avait vu. C'était lui qui l'avait embrassée. Il l'avait embrassée.

Elle sentit son cœur se détacher de sa poitrine avec fracas.

Les yeux remplis de larmes, Hinata vit Ino sortir du Palais. Elle vit aussi Sasuke remonter les escaliers, les mains dans les poches, le regard fixe. Elle le vit passer à côté d'elle sans un mot et aller s'enfermer dans ses appartements.

.

.

* * *

.

Hinata alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre un instant, histoire de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Sasuke…

_J'aime Ino… Ce que je ressens pour toi est plus proche de la pitié… quelqu'un comme toi…_

Hinata avait du mal à y croire… ce revirement de situation était bien trop brutal. Il y a une semaine, Sasuke lui disait qu'il l'aimait ! Il avait l'air si sincère. Il était sincère. _Alors… qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

Hinata faisait les cent pas au milieu de son immense chambre, à la recherche d'une réponse. Elle repensa à ce fameux week-end à la neige, au séjour chez son père, à tous les mots qu'il lui avait dit, à son regard. Quand il la regardait, avant…

Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il y avait encore bien trop de points sombres, trop d'interrogations et d'aberrations. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Sasuke. Elle frappa à la porte.

« Sasuke, ouvre-moi ! »

Aucune réponse.

Elle tambourina de plus belle.

« Sasuke ! »

Idem. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il l'entendait. Elle-même entendait ses pas derrière la porte. Elle réitéra l'opération.

« Sasuke ! Je ne partirai pas avant de t'avoir vu ! Sasuke ! » hurla-t-elle.

Hinata s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau, mais la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Sasuke se dressait devant elle, le regard sombre et le visage fermé. Il ne dit rien.

« Sasuke… « commença doucement Hinata. « Tu ne crois pas que tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-le moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Sasuke la regarda un instant dans les yeux, mais détourna rapidement les yeux, pour les fixer au loin.

« Je n'ai rien à ajouter. » affirma-t-il. « Je me suis trompé sur les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire… oublie-le. »

« Mais comment tu veux que j'oublie ? » s'indigna-t-elle. « Comment, Sasuke. Je t'… »

« Ne dis pas ça. » la coupa Sasuke, mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? C'est pourtant la vérité ! Je t'aime… »

Sasuke s'éclaircit la gorge. Il sembla moins assuré qu'avant, et perdit de son assurance. Mais Hinata ne le perçut pas. Sa vue était brouillée par ses larmes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir.

« … Arrête. Passe à autre chose. » lui répondit-il. « Et arrête de pleurer. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Hinata renifla, et resta un moment silencieuse. Puis elle leva les yeux pour regarder ceux de Sasuke. IL évita son regard. Il avait la mâchoire crispée, et respirait fort.

« Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes. Je veux te l'entendre dire. Dis-le moi en me regardant dans les yeux, et je te promets que j'arrêterai de t'embêter. Je te croirai. »

Sasuke ne laissa rien transparaitre, mais pourtant il fut surpris de cette requête, et très embarrassé. Il n'avait pas envie de dire ça. Il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Il voulait tout lui dire. Il s'en remettrait. Mais il repensa à ce qui pouvait arriver si Hinata venait à apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, et si ces photos étaient réellement publiées.

Alors, Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hinata, ayant pris soin de paraître le plus sérieux possible.

« Je ne t'aime pas. » lança-t-il.

Et il referma la porte de sa chambre.

.

* * *

.

Enfin seul, Sasuke prit un moment pour retrouver ses esprits. Son cœur battait la chamade, et il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle.

Il espérait ne plus la voir, ne plus avoir à lui parler, ne plus avoir à lui mentir, ne plus avoir à la faire souffrir…

Il s'accroupit, adossé à un mur.

Il avait envie de crier, de pleurer, de sauter, de courir, de vomir…

Il se leva et alla vers son lit. Il y avait posé la peluche qu'il avait prise chez Hinata, celle qu'il y avait dans sa chambre. Il la prit d'une main, et la regarda un instant. Elle avait les mêmes grands yeux qu'Hinata, la même douceur (au sens propre comme figuré), le même air innocent et interrogatif sur le visage.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle ne le croie pas.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata manquait d'air. Elle décida d'aller dans les jardins du Palais, s'isoler un peu, essayer de réfléchir.

Elle s'assit sur un banc, et éclata en sanglots.

Elle le revoyait la regarder dans les yeux, et affirmer qu'il ne l'aimait pas. On aurait dit deux personnes différentes. Où était passé Sasuke ?

_Quelle idiote tu fais, Hinata ! Voilà ce que tu gagnes à aimer les mauvais garçons, à aimer la mauvaise personne surtout ! _

Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu venir. Elle s'en voulait, et elle lui en voulait aussi. Mais plus qu'à lui, elle en voulait à Ino. A cette fille qui n'a pas cessé de lui tourner autour ! Dieu sait ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire en Corée, à ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire ! Elle voulait les haïr, les haïr tous les deux.

Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir près d'elle, et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

_Sasuke _? pensa Hinata.

Elle se redressa, et vit que c'était Naruto qui était près d'elle. Elle fut à la fois déçue et heureuse de la voir. Pour autant, elle n'arrêta pas de pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hinata ? » lui demanda Naruto. « C'est Sasuke ? »

Hinata sanglota de plus belle.

« Il… Je ne comprends pas Naruto ! Il est avec Ino ! Il m'a dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il s'était trompé sur les sentiments qu'il… a pour moi… Je… je… »

Naruto lui tapota l'épaule doucement.

« Calme-toi Hinata… » lui murmura-t-il. « Sasuke ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mettes dans des états pareils. »

Hinata fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda Naruto, ou du moins essaya de le regarder à travers ses larmes.

« Tu ne comprends rien ? Naruto… je l'aime ! Je l'aime ! Je l'aime vraiment ! »

Et elle éclata à nouveau en sanglot.

Au tour de Naruto d'afficher une mine interrogative. Il ne comprenait pas comment Sasuke arrivait à faire ça. Comment est-ce qu'il arrivait à se faire aimer ?

Naruto enlaça Hinata, lui chuchotant que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle surmonterait cette épreuve, que Sasuke n'en valait pas la peine. Mais cela ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur la jeune fille.

.

.

Depuis le balcon de sa chambre, Sasuke l'entendait. Il se demandait bien ce que pouvait fabriquer Naruto, et pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à la faire arrêter de pleurer, pourquoi ne la faisait-il pas rire ?

Malgré tous les efforts de Naruto, Hinata ne cessa de pleurer de toute la journée. Elle refusa de manger le soir, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, pour pleurer à nouveau.

* * *

Sasuke attendit le milieu de la nuit, à une heure où il savait qu'Hinata dormirait profondément. Il quitta sa chambre et alla le rejoindre dans la sienne.

Elle était allongée sur son lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre sa robe de chambre, ni ne s'était glissé sous les couvertures. La fenêtre était ouverte, et le vent froid du soir s'engouffrait dans toute la chambre. Sasuke alla fermer la fenêtre, puis il s'approcha et s'allongea sur le lit, à côté d'Hinata.

Elle avait le contours des yeux rougis par les larmes, et son visage n'était pas paisible, come avant. Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il avança une main et caressa délicatement les cheveux d'Hinata. Il scruta chaque parcelle de son visage, ne sachant pas quand il aurait à nouveau l'occasion de la voir d'aussi près sans avoir à lui mentir. Il en souffrait, et savait qu'elle aussi. Mais il se disait sans cesse que ce mal valait mieux que celui qu'il évitait. Il lui avait promis de ne rien lui cacher, de ne plus lui mentir…

« Je suis désolé, Hi-na-ta… » lui chuchota-t-il. « Je sais que je te fais souffrir, mais c'est pour ton bien… Je dois te protéger. Je suis désolé. Pour tout. »

Il lui posa un baiser sur le front. Hinata remua un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. _Une vraie souche…_

« Je t'aime… Je t'aime… »

.

* * *

.

Cela faisait un mois, jour pour jour, que Sasuke avait officiellement mis fin à leur relation. Un moins qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire, un mois qu'il l'évitait au Palais et au lycée, un mois qu'elle devait supporter de le voir avec Ino.

Heureusement, Naruto avait été là. Il avait été son confident dans les moments les plus difficiles, et même son souffre-douleur. Pourtant, il était toujours là. Il lui avait conseiller de ne plus penser à Sasuke et de ne plus parler de lui à qui que ce soit.

Hinata comprit que son conseil était en fait une tentative pour lui d'éloigner le cœur d'Hinata de Sasuke… C'était d'une grande naïveté.

.

« Il a fait QUOI ? » s'exclama Sakura, à qui Hinata venait d'annoncer la nouvelle.

« Il s'est remis avec Ino. » répéta Hinata, au bord des larmes.

Sakura, Lee, Naruto et Hinata s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un parc, près du lycée, après les cours. Hinata avait besoin de décompresser après toute une journée de contrôles surprises et de regards furtifs lancés à Sasuke, en vain. Naruto lui avait alors proposé le parc, et Lee et Sakura avaient suivi.

« Mais… QUOI ? Je comprends pas, là ! INO ? Quelle g***e celle-là ! Je savais ! Je savais qu'elle lui tournait autour ! Cette petite… »

« Ino n'est pas la seule fautive… » la coupa Naruto.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, interrogatifs.

« Bien sûr que si ! » s'indigna Sasukra. « Sasuke était fou amoureux d'Hinata ! Je l'ai vu ! Même moi ! Sakura ! »

« Elle n'a pas tord… » appuya Lee.

« Donc pour vous ? Sasuke n'a rien à se reprocher ? » demanda Naruto. « Il ne vous ai jamais venu à l'esprit que peut-être, c'était quelqu'un de mauvais, qui ne connaît pas la réelle valeur des choses et des gens ? Il prend tout le monde de haut ! Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait fait ça à Hinata… »

Tout le monde prit le temps de réfléchir.

« Sasuke… est quelqu'un de bien. » affirma Hinata. « C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Ne parlons pas mal de lui… s'il vous plait. »

Au même instant, Sasuke et Ino entrèrent dans le parc. Sakura, Lee, Hinata et Naruto les suivirent du regard.

Se sachant observé, Sasuke prit la main d'Ino, et continua d'avancer comme si de rien n'était.

« Mais quel pourri ! » s'exclama Lee, avant de se raviser en voyant le regard noir que lui lança Hinata.

La jeune fille regarda Sasuke s'éloigner vers le fond du parc.

« Il a l'air… triste. » constata-t-elle.

« Non… » intervint Naruto, un sourire aux lèvres. « Tu te fais des idées. »

.

.

Sasuke et Ino s'arrêtèrent sous un arbre à l'autre bout du parc, là où le groupe d'amis ne pourrait pas les voir.

Sasuke s'assit sur l'herbe, et Ino vint s'asseoir près de lui. Elle lui tendit un sandwich, sorti de son sac.

« Tiens, mange un peu. »

Sasuke la regarda du coin de l'œil, méprisant.

« Non merci. »

Elle insista.

« Prends ! Tu t'amaigris à vue d'œil ! Tu ne veux pas qu'Hinata pense que quelque chose ne va pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi ? »

A contrecœur, Sasuke prit le sandwich, et commença à manger. Ino le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres, admirative.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que t'avais à me dire ? »

Ino ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son sourire s'effaça, remplacé par une mine plus sérieuse. Elle arrachait nerveusement les brins d'herbe qui lui tombaient sous la main.

« Sasuke… qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Je veux dire… après ce qui s'est passé entre nous… je croyais que ça nous aurait rapprochés tous les deux… que ça aurait fait tomber la barrière qu'il y avait entre nous… »

« … je t'ai déjà dis ce que je ressens pour toi. » répondit-il. « Et ce qui a pu se passer entre nous… ne change rien à mes sentiments. »

« Tu me hais ? Comme tu l'as dit au Palais ? »

« … Pas en ce moment. Mais parfois, oui, je te hais vraiment. »

Sasuke n'était pas du genre à passer par quatre chemins. Il disait les choses telles qu'il les pensait, et ça plaisait à Ino. Autant que ça la faisait souffrir.

« Tu sais…je te comprends. Parfois moi aussi je me hais. » avoua-t-elle. « Je me hais de ne pas avoir dit oui quand tu m'as proposé de t'épouser. Je me hais d'avoir passer tant d'années à côté de toi, et pas avec toi… »

« Ino… »

« Parfois je te hais aussi, Sasuke. » reprit Ino, sans prendre garde à Sasuke. « Je te hais de m'avoir remplacé aussi vite ! Et aussi radicalement ! De lui avoir dit que tu l'aimais, alors que tu ne me l'a jamais dit, à moi. Je sais comment tu es avec elle… je sais que tu n'es comme ça avec personne d'autre, pas même avec moi. Sasuke… comment peux-tu me faire ça ? »

Sasuke délaissa son sandwich. De toutes les façons, il n'avait pas faim.

Il ne voulait pas à nouveau se justifier. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour à la fois dire la vérité à Ino, et ne pas lui faire de mal. Après tout, elle avait été sa meilleure amie, son alliée, et longtemps la seule à le supporter et à l'accepter tel qu'il était. A cause de cela, il la respectait.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal, Ino. » s'excusa-t-il. « Et je suis désolé pour mon comportement en Corée… c'était pas correct. Et même si je ne me souviens de rien… apparemment, je t'ai laissé imaginer des choses, alors je m'en excuse. »

Ino n'avait jamais entendu Sasuke s'excuser.

« Mais.. » continua-t-il. « J'aime Hinata. Et ça… ni toi, ni Naruto, ni même moi ne pourra y faire quelque chose. »

Ino prit sur elle pour ne pas pleurer.

« Mais… quand est-ce que tu crois que tu la laisseras partir ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Si elle trouvait quelqu'un d'autre ? Et si cette personne la rendait heureuse… Tu serais libéré… Est-ce que tu reviendrais vers moi ? »

Sasuke fut surpris de cette question, et en même temps embarrassé. L'idée d'imaginer Hinata avec quelqu'un d'autre lui était insupportable. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il.

Cette réponse plut à Ino, qui s'attendait à une réponse plus tranchée et négative.

« Sache que si ce jour arrive, je serai là pour toi. Je t'attendrai. »

Et elle lui posa une bise sur la joue.

.

* * *

.

Comme tous les soirs, Sasuke se rendit ce soir-là dans la chambre d'Hinata pour passer un moment avec elle, à son insu. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et écarta du bout des doigts quelques mèches de cheveux qui retombaient sur le visage de la jeune endormie.

Il resta un instant, silencieux, puis se leva pour sortir.

« Ne pars pas. » Entendit-il derrière lui. Une petite voix, claire.

Sasuke hésita un instant : devait-il se retourner ou s'enfuir ?

« Ne pars pas. » répéta Hinata, qui s'était réveillée. « Je sais que t'es déjà venu me voir, Sasuke… alors explique-moi pourquoi… Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ! »

« Rien. Il ne se passe rien. » répondit-il sans se retourner.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Sasuke ne trouva aucune explication et préféra garder le silence. Il fit un pas vers la porte, mais Hinata se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers lui. Elle lui attrapa le bras.

« Non. Ne pars pas ! » la pria-t-elle. « Ok… je ne te pose plus de questions ! Je ne te demanderais rien, j'en parlerai à personne, pas même à Sakura ou à Lee !… mais… restes ! »

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il réfléchissait.

« Maintenant que tu sais… que… enfin, c'est la dernière fois que je viens. »

« …Si tu veux ! Ok. » accepta Hinata.

Sasuke se tourna alors, comme soulagé d'un poids, il poussa un profond soupire. Hinata le voyait enfin… face à face. L'obscurité de la chambre ne lui permettait pas de le voir totalement, mais elle devinait les traits parfaits de son visage.

Ils étaient tous deux un peu gauches… à la fois excités de se retrouver enfin, et à la fois inquiets de ces retrouvailles en pleine nuit. Mais Hinata n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer le temps, d'autant plus que Sasuke n'allait plus revenir, et qu'à nouveau… l'indifférence règnerait entre eux.

Elle posa ses mains sur le visage de Sasuke, pour le toucher délicatement, comme un trésor retrouvé. Ses petits doigts firent sourire Sasuke. Il approcha lui aussi une main du visage d'Hinata, caressa ses cheveux. Elle les avait légèrement raccourci, et avait ajouté une frange.

« Ca te plait ? » demanda-t-elle à Sasuke, avec un brin d'appréhension.

« Mh, Hi-na-ta. »

Elle aimait tellement la façon qu'il avait de prononcer son nom. Il releva la frange d'Hinata et posa un baiser sur son front de porcelaine.

Hinata frémit. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée, que c'était comme si c'était la première fois. Sasuke s'en rendit compte, et arrêta. Mais Hinata lui saisit la main, et le conduisit vers le lit. Elle s'assit dessus, et invita Sasuke à s'asseoir près d'elle. Il hésita, mais s'exécuta. Il avait envie d'être près d'elle, mais n'osait pas.

Hinata fut celle qui fit le premier pas. Elle s'approcha de Sasuke, et approcha son visage du sien. Mais elle s'arrêta, attendant que Sasuke fasse le reste du chemin. Ce dernier la regarda en silence, avec ce regard torturé qui le rendait si mystérieusement attirant. Puis, il s'approcha à son tour il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hinata pour l'embrasser. Elle lui rendit son baiser, se demandant si une fois déjà ils s'étaient embrassés aussi tendrement.

Tous les doutes qu'elle avait pu avoir sur Sasuke, et toute la peine qu'elle avait pu ressentir paraissaient si loin à ce moment-là… En revanche, l'évidence de son amour resurgit avec force.

Sasuke rompit leur baiser. Il avait beau l'aimer, l'aimer si fort… il se sentait sale. Elle était là, à le regarder avec ses grands yeux, avec sa frimousse attendrissante… et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait fait avec Ino. Il ne se souvenait de rien pourtant… c'était à la fois troublant et rassurant.

Hinata sentait bien que Sasuke n'était pas vraiment là… Il avait le regard fuyant. Elle saisit alors sa main et la posa sur son épaule frêle, ce qui eut pour effet de le ramener vers elle. Il la regarda de son regard perçant, et Hinata lui fit part à travers le sien du désir qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Il répondit avec ferveur à son baiser, puis se redressa pour l'attirer davantage vers lui. Au bout de cet échange passionné, Hinata se retrouva allongée sur le lit, Sasuke au-dessus d'elle. Soudain, il la détacha de lui, et osa la regarder dans les yeux. Elle était magnifique. Sa peau d'ivoire, ses cheveux d'ébène retombant sur son visage angélique, ses joues roses… Sasuke les caressa du bout des doigts et lui rappela dans un murmure qu'il l'aimait.

Hinata esquissa un sourire, conquise, et le débarrassa de son t-shirt avec une habileté qu'elle ne se soupçonnait pas. Elle osa l'observer dans la pénombre… _arf… il est vraiment parfait…_ A cet instant, elle ne pensait à rien d'autre et à personne d'autre qu'à lui. Il était enfin là, avec elle. D'une main hésitante, Sasuke défit le premier bouton de la robe de chambre en soie qu'elle portait, juste assez pour pouvoir couvrir de baisers la peau de ses épaules et de son cou.

Les papillons qu'Hinata avaient dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'elle était avec Sasuke implosèrent avec fracas. Elle se redressa légèrement et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il y répondit, et leur échange se fit plus pressant.

Puis, brusquement, il rompit leur étreinte, se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Hinata fronça les sourcils, vexée.

« Mais, Sasuke… » murmura-t-elle pour ne pas alerter les domestiques.

Dans la nuit, elle parvint à voir les yeux du jeune homme, sombres.

Elle eut un geste de recul.

« Sasuke… qu'est-ce que tu as ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il ne savait pas. Il sentait une boule le prendre à la gorge … et son cœur était incroyablement douloureux. En la voyant, là, devant lui, amoureuse et heureuse de le retrouver, une évidence s'imposa à son esprit : il n'était qu'un monstre.

Hinata réitéra sa question, mais il ne pouvait pas parler. Il avait la gorge nouée. Il avait même du mal à respirer… alors comment lui expliquer ? Et si elle ne le regardait plus jamais après cela ? Si elle ne l'aimait plus ? C'était ce qu'il voulait et redoutait à la fois.

« J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? » lui demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« … Non. » chuchota-t-il. « T'es parfaite... »

« Alors explique-moi ! » lança-t-elle, excédée.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

« … Y a rien à expliquer. » dit-il simplement.

Hinata se souvint avoir promis de ne pas poser de questions. Elle se ravisa.

« Tu ferais mieux de dormir. » lui dit Sasuke.

« Non ! Je sais que tu partiras ! »

Effectivement, c'était son plan. Mais devant ses grands yeux suppliants il changea d'avis.

«... Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes… » La rassura Sasuke.

Hinata s'allongea alors sur le lit. Elle vit Sasuke ôter les chaussures qu'il avait aux pieds, et s'allonger en face d'elle. Avec un bras, il l'attira vers lui, l'obligeant (sans que ce soit vraiment une contrainte) à se blottir contre lui, la tête au creux de son cou. Il lui caressait les cheveux, et elle le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts afin d'être certaine de ne pas s'endormir. Elle lui réclama un nouveau baiser, qu'il déposa sur son front.

Sasuke était désespérément irrésistible. A cet instant, il lui aurait demandé n'importe quoi, elle l'aurait fait. Elle était incontestablement et irrémédiablement folle amoureuse de lui.

Mais il ne lui demanda rien. Il resta là … jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il n'était plus là.

Hinata crut d'abord qu'elle avait rêvé. Mais non. Les draps avaient capturé son parfum. Elle en fut toute à la fois heureuse et accablée de tristesse.

.

* * *

_**Deux mois…**_

.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'Hinata n'avait pas vu le sourire de Sasuke, ses fossettes, son sourire, son regard…

Elle essayait de se souvenir de son odeur.

_Est-ce qu'il pense encore à moi ? ou est-ce qu'il m'a complètement oubliée…_

Elle ne savait pas où il était, avec qui, ni ce qu'il faisait. Elle l'imaginait… avec Ino. Sans Ino. Avec elle, comme avant…

Hinata se leva de son lit et décida d'aller faire un tour, histoire de ne pas trop y penser… mais aussi avec l'espoir secret de pouvoir l'apercevoir.

.

Elle traversa le Palais, à pas lent, s'arrêtant de temps en temps à l'angle d'un couloir. Mais il n'était pas là. Elle regardait discrètement par l'entrouverture de chaque porte, mais ne le vit pas.

Elle descendit faire un tour dans les jardins. Personne. Elle s'aventura un peu plus loin, derrière les grands arbres fruitiers, derrière le petit étang, et y découvrit une « petite maison ». Petite à l'échelle du Palais, mais beaucoup plus grande de celle de la famille d'Hinata.

Debout à la terrasse, Hinata aperçut Naruto. Elle l'appela :

« Naruto ! »

Celui-ci se baissa les yeux vers elle, et esquissa un sourire.

« Hinata… Viens ! » l'invita-t-il.

La jeune fille s'élança alors vers la maison. La porte était ouverte, aussi n'eut-elle pas à attendre que Naruto vienne lui ouvrir.

L'endroit était propre, mais désespérément simple, comparé au faste du Palais. Quelque meuble, décoration sobre, pas de lustre, pas de bibelots. Une simplicité qui reflétait bien, d'après Hinata, la personnalité du propriétaire des lieux.

Hinata monta à l'escalier et atterrit directement dans la chambre de Naruto. Il l'attendait là, près de la fenêtre. Hinata se stoppa net.

« Oh, excuse-moi ! Je ne savais pas que j'allais entrer directement dans ta chambre… » s'excusa-t-elle, confuse.

Naruto sourit.

« Ne t'excuse pas ! Tu es la bienvenue ! »

Hinata se sentit soulagée. Elle sourit et s'approcha de Naruto, regardant autour d'elle afin de saisir chaque détail de la pièce. Elle vit sur un coin du bureau une photo encadrée. Elle s'approcha pour la voir de plus près.

« C'est toi et ta mère ? » demanda-t-elle à Naruto.

Le jeune garçon parut mal à l'aise, un brin nostalgique.

« Mh. » il désigna la femme à ses côtés, l'entourant de ses bras alors qu'il n'était qu'un bambin. « C'est ma mère. »

Hinata la regarda plus attentivement. Il lui ressemblait tellement : mêmes yeux, mêmes cheveux, même sourire bienveillant.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire attendri. Elle se redressa et regarda Naruto. Il avait l'air triste. Hinata se rappela qu'il lui avait dit que sa mère était morte.

« Je suis désolée, Naruto… » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Désolée pour ta mère. »

« Ca va… » dit-il en souriant à nouveau.

« Tu sais… moi aussi j'ai perdu ma mère, il n'y a pas longtemps… Alors je comprends. Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … tous les jours. » avoua-t-il. « Tout le temps. »

« C'est pareil pour moi. » ajouta Hinata. « Alors si… tu veux parler d'elle à quelqu'un… tu peux venir me voir… Je serai là pour t'écouter, Naruto ! »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un instant en silence. Hinata sentit plus proche de Naruto qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Les deux mois précédents avaient été riches en émotion pour Hinata, mais Naruto avait toujours été là. Il était d'un réel soutien pour elle. Un réel ami.

Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu vois… j'ai toujours su qu'on était pareils, toi et moi. » dit-il. « Et même si tu ne me croyais pas avant… j'ai toujours su que je te comprenais mieux que Sasuke. Lui, a toujours tout eu. Tout ce qu'il voulait. Personne, ou objets. Nous deux, Hinata, toi et moi, on est pareils. On est des battants. Des survivants.»

Naruto la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'Hinata n'osa pas détourner les yeux. Elle réfléchissait… et décidemment, ce qu'il disait n'était pas faux. Sasuke et elle n'avait pas grand-chose en commun. Alors que depuis le début… avec Naruto… elle s'était sentie… comme avec un ami.

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle.

« Hinata… quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais… j'étais sérieux. » reprit-il. « Si tu me laisse faire… je prendrais soin de toi. Je te protègerais. Je ne te ferais pas souffrir… mais je te chérirais. Si seulement tu voulais… accepter. »

Il posa une main sur la joue d'Hinata, qui resta figée. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Une voix lui disait de rester et d'accepter ce qui allait inévitablement se passer, et une autre lui conseiller de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

_Arf… Hinata ! Comment tu fais pour toujours te fourrer dans des plans pareils !?_

Elle eut un instant de lucidité et voulut quelque chose.

« … »

« Tu sais… » reprit Naruto. « Tu pourrais vraiment être heureuse avec moi. »

Avec ses doigts, Naruto lui caressa la joue. Puis, il approcha son visage du sien. Et avant qu'elle ne le réalise, il l'embrassait.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hinata ? Hinata ! HINATA !_

Hinata mit fin au baiser en se reculant soudainement.

« Je ne peux pas. » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Naruto, surpris.

« Parce que j'aime Sasuke. »

Naruto afficha un rictus.

« Sasuke ? Encore lui ? » lança-t-il. « Ca fait deux mois qu'il ne t'as pas parlé ! Deux mois qu'il t'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus te voir, qu'il ne t'aimait pas ! »

Hinata perdit en assurance.

« … Il… il a surement ses raisons. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas… c'est pas logique. »

« Parce que tu crois qu'il y a une logique à Sasuke ? » se moqua Naruto. « Il prend ce qu'il veut et une fois qu'il en est lassé, il le jette ! Il l'a fait tout au long de sa vie… et avec toi aussi ! Ca ne me surprend pas, moi. »

« J'ai confiance en lui. »

« Tu ne devrais pas. » contesta-t-il.

Hinata sentit que la conversation tournait la dispute. Le ton de Naruto se faisait plus cinglant. Et le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Peu importe ce que tu dis ! » lança-t-il. « Je sais que Sasuke a ses raisons… et qu'au fond… il m'aime aussi. »

Elle tourna les talons pour partir.

« Il a couché avec Ino ! » lança Naruto. « Ils ont couchés ensemble, en Corée. C'est Ino qui me l'a dit. Et je suis certain qu'elle dit la vérité. »

Hinata sentit une boule lui monter à la gorge pour l'empêcher de respirer. Alors… voilà pourquoi Sasuke se comportait ainsi avec elle ?

« Je ne te crois pas. » lança-t-elle à Naruto.

Mais les larmes qu'elle avait déjà aux yeux trahissaient son réel état d'esprit.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? » répéta-t-il. « Demande à Sasuke. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hinata. Elle quitta la chambre de Naruto d'un pas pressé, et partit à la recherche de Sasuke.

.

.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu à l'allée, mais décida de repartir jeter un coup d'œil au Palais. Elle commença par le rez-de-chaussée, mais il n'était pas là. Elle monta à l'étage et déambula dans la chambre du prince. Elle ouvrit la porte, et le découvrit assis à sa terrasse. Ino était là, mais Hinata n'y prit pas garde. Elle se dirigea vers Sasuke, qui en la voyant, se leva de sa chaise.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle sans prendre la peine d'expliquer de quoi il s'agissait. « Est-ce que tu as vraiment… avec Ino ?! »

Elle n'osait pas prononcer les mots qui fâchent, à la fois par pudeur et par peur de se rendre à l'évidence.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il était silencieux, mais son regard trahissait la gêne qu'il éprouvait.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit avec Ino. Mais au final, quelle importante ? C'était bien auprès d'elle qu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain…

« C'est vrai. » confirma-t-il.

Hinata n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il venait d'avouer sans le moindre scrupule, sans la moindre explication… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?! » s'écria-t-elle, alertant la moitié du Palais.

« C'était pas contre toi. C'est juste… que j'en avais envie. »

Il mentait. Mais il mentait si bien que personne ne se rendit compte de son mensonge. Pas même lui.

Dans un élan de colère, Hinata le gifla violemment. Ino se redressa, comme pour intervenir, mais elle se ravisa après avoir croiser le regard réprobateur de Sasuke. Il ne broncha pas. IL était impassible.

« Tu n'es qu'un monstre Sasuke… » siffla Hinata. « J'avais confiance en toi. Je croyais que tu m'aimais… tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… tu m'as dit… »

Là, Hinata pleurait franchement. Et celui qu'elle aimait n'osait même pas la regarder, il n'osait même pas l'affronter. Il était droit sur lui, plein d'assurance et de désinvolture.

«… Je suis désolé. » dit-il seulement.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ni ses yeux. C'était pourtant lui, deux mois auparavant, lui qui lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, lui qui lui avait montré qu'il l'aimait… Elle ne pouvait en entendre davantage.

« Si tu es vraiment désolé, accorde-moi une faveur. » dit-elle après un instant de silence. « Et toi aussi Ino. »

Sasuke parut surpris, et Ino encore plus.

« Laquelle ? » finirent-ils par demander.

« Vous deux… ne m'adressez plus jamais la parole. Si vous me croisez dans le Palais ou dans la rue, ne me saluez pas. Si jamais je suis en situation d'urgence, ne venez pas m'aidez. Faites comme si je n'existais pas. J'en ferai autant. » leur dit-elle calmement. Puis, regardant Sasuke dans les yeux, elle ajouta. « Promis ? »

Ino fut la première à promettre. En revanche, la réponse de Sasuke se fit attendre.

« Sasuke. Promets-le moi. » insista sèchement Hinata.

« … Je te le promets. » lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Et elle sortit de la chambre d'un pas décidé.

.

Sasuke resta un instant immobile, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ino s'approcha de lui, et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. En le regardant de plus près, elle fut surprise de constater qu'il avait des larmes plein les yeux.

Il s'en voulait. A trop vouloir la protéger, il n'avait fait que la faire souffrir.

Ino fronça les sourcils.

« Sasuke ? … Tu pleures ? … Tu pleures pour elle !? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Sors. » dit-il d'un ton grinçant.

« Quoi ? Mais tu ne vois donc pas ce qu'elle a fait de toi !? Tu ne vois pas comme elle te manipule ?! »

« Sors. Ino. Sors d'ici! »

Elle voulut contester à nouveau, mais s'abstint. Sasuke lui lança un regard noir, plus noir que tous ceux qu'elle avait pu croiser auparavant. Il était d'autant plus noir qu'il était empreint d'une immense tristesse. Hinata avait donc réussit là où elle avait échoué… Elle avait touché le cœur que Sasuke. Il l'aimait.

Ravalant sa colère, Ino sortit de la chambre, prenant le soin de rappeler à Sasuke qu'ils devaient se rendre ensemble au centre-ville pour se promener un peu.

Mais il ne vint pas.

.

* * *

Hinata resta plusieurs jours cloitrée dans sa chambre à penser. Penser à ce qu'elle avait appris, à ce qu'elle voulait, à ce qu'elle attendait de Sasuke, à ce qu'elle ressentait.

Naruto vint la voir à plusieurs reprises, mais elle ne lui ouvrit pas son cœur. Il était bien trop tôt, et elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Sakura et Lee furent autorisés à venir eux aussi. Ils furent bien tristes de trouver leur amie dans un tel état de résignation.

.

« Hinata… ça va aller, tu verras. » la consola Sakura.

« Oui. Après tout… Sasuke n'est pas le seul homme sur terre ! » renchérit Lee.

Hinata, assise en tailleur, le regard dans le vide, esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Tu as raison… l'ennui… c'est que Sasuke est le seul homme sur terre dont je suis amoureuse. »

Lee grimaça. Il échangea un regard gêné avec Sakura regard qu'Hinata remarqua. Elle fronça les sourcils. Sakura était assise à moins d'un mètre de Lee. Leurs genoux se touchaient même, et pourtant, elle ne grognait pas. Elle ne l'avait pas insulté de la journée, et elle ne l'avait pas frappé.

_Quelque chose cloche…_

« Au fait… vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à me dire tous les deux ? » leur demanda Hinata.

Les deux amis se figèrent, et leurs regards devinrent fuyants. Finalement, c'est Sakura qui prit les devants, gênée au possible.

« Oui… » commença-t-elle doucement. « Lee et moi… on est ensemble ! J'ai fini par me rendre compte que je ne ressentais pas du mépris pour lui mais bel et bien de l'amour ! Kyaaaaa ! »

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ses deux amis d'enfance, ensemble ?! Lee et Sakura ! Sakura et Lee. Le monde ne tournait décidemment pas rond.

« Félicitations à tous les deux ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Et surtout à toi, Lee ! »

« La persévérance paye ! » claironna-t-il. « Alors… ne te décourage pas Hinata ! Si Sasuke est fait pour toi… vous serez ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Hinata esquissa un sourire attendri.

« Peut-être… mais en attendant… j'ai pris une décision. » elle prit un instant de pause. « Je veux divorcer. »

« Comme la dernière fois ?! » se moqua Sakura.

Hinata lui lança un regard noir, vexée.

« Non ! » s'offusqua-t-elle. « Pour de vrai ! Je suis sérieuse. D'ailleurs, je vais en parler au Tenno tout à l'heure. Je vais lui annoncer ma décision. J'ai déjà les papiers. Et je les ai déjà signés. »

.

.  
Plus tard dans la journée, Hinata attendait, les jambes tremblantes, dans le bureau du Tenno. Il était devant lui, imposant comme à son habitude, et tenait dans ses mains les papiers du divorce qu'Hinata lui avait porté.

Elle n'avait pas demandé la présence de Kogo. Elle aurait prit la défense de Sasuke sans chercher à comprendre… et Hinata n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Le Tenno la regardait non avec colère, mais avec tristesse et compassion.

« SON ALTESSE IMPERIAL LE PRINCE HERITIER SASUKE-SAMA ! » entendirent-ils derrière la porte.

Le cœur d'Hinata se serra.

Deux secondes après, Sasuke entrait, et se postait à côté d'elle. Il s'inclina devant son père, qui lui tendit sans plus de cérémonie les papiers qu'il avait en main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demanda Sasuke.

« Le symbole de ton échec. » répondit sévèrement le Tenno.

Sasuke tiqua, et lut les premières lignes du dossier. Il comprit tout de suite, et lança un regard interrogatif à Hinata.

« Je veux divorcer, Sasuke. » expliqua-t-elle. « Il est évident que nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble. »

« … »

« Tu n'as rien à dire, Sasuke ? Tu n'as rien à répondre ? » insista le Tenno.

« … »

Le Tenno poussa un soupire d'agacement, et s'adressa à Hinata.

« Je vous présente, au nom de la famille impériale tout entière, nos plus sincères excuses pour le comportement de Sasuke… qui vous conduit à commettre un tel acte. »

« Non, ne vous excusez pas, votre altesse. » dit Hinata.

« Vous êtes sure de votre décision ? » demanda-t-il encore.

« Certaine. » confirma-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas heureuse ici. Je ne suis pas avec Sasuke et lui ne l'est pas avec moi. Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne une décision. »

« Très bien… je ferai en sorte que tout ceci ne s'ébruite pas. Cependant, vous êtes encore pour quelques instants la princesse impériale, et vous le serez encore dans l'esprit du public pendant un moment… Ainsi… il faudra que vous quittiez le pays un moment. Disparaissez des médias, faites-vous oublier… afin de faciliter un retour à la normale… »

Disparaître ? Et pour aller où ? Hinata n'avait pas prévu cet aspect là du problème. Etre une princesse était décidemment plus de contrainte que d'avantages… même en cessant de l'être.

« Et où irai-je ? » s'enquit-elle. « Et pendant combien de temps ? »

« Je vous ferai part des détails plus tard. IL faudra consulter les conseillers du Palais. » répondit le Tenno. « Etes-vous toujours certaine de votre choix ? Malgré toutes ces… implications ? »

Hinata prit un instant de réflexion. Elle s'aventura à regarder Sasuke. A sa grande surprise, il la regardait lui aussi, et son regard était suppliant. Elle en fut perturbée, mais ne laissa rien paraître. S'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, il n'avait qu'à le faire.

« Certaine. »

Le Tenno s'avoua vaincu.

« Très bien. » accepta-t-il. « Sasuke… signe les papiers. »

Le jeune homme resta immobile. La mâchoire serrée, il fixait maintenant le dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains avec force.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix imperceptiblement tremblante.

Hinata prit sur elle pour ne pas pleurer.

« Sasuke… signe ces papiers s'il te plait. » répéta-t-elle. « Souviens-toi de la promesse que tu m'as faite. »

Alors, après un instant d'hésitation, il signa les papiers avec colère et sortit du bureau sans prendre la peine de saluer qui que ce soit avant de partir.

Hinata remercia le Tenno pour sa compréhension, et sortit à son tour.

.

* * *

.

Ca y'est… ils étaient officiellement divorcés. Ils n'avaient officiellement plus rien en commun, plus rien à faire ensemble. Et Hinata n'avait plus rien à faire au Palais.

L'Italie.

C'était sa destination.

Ses valises étaient prêtes, ainsi que tous les détails concernant son séjour là-bas. Une année minimum. Plus si elle s'y plaisait ou si la situation au Japon ne lui permettait pas de revenir.

Elle avait déjà un appartement de réservé… dans une ville dénommée Vérone. Il lui semblait en avoir déjà entendu parler dans un livre… mais elle ne se souvenait pas duquel. Elle poursuivrait ses études là-bas. Elle se ferait sans doute de nouveaux amis… difficilement étant donné qu'elle ne comprenait pas la langue.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour dire au revoir. Son père, Hanabi, ainsi que ses deux amis l'attendaient déjà à l'aéroport.

Elle attendit dans sa chambre le dernier moment… _est-ce qu'il va venir me dire au revoir ?_

.

.

L'Italie…

Il ne la verrait plus. Pour combien de temps ? Il ne saurait pas si elle allait bien, ou si elle allait mal… Il ne saurait pas si elle courrait un danger…

Ino le secoua.

« Sasuke ! » l'appela-t-elle. « Réveille-toi ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées noires.

« Ca y 'est… elle s'en va. » lui apprit-elle. « Elle t'a attendu… »

Il avait envie de crier. De courir et d'aller la rattraper. De lui dire de ne pas le laisser, de ne pas l'abandonner. Lui dire qu'il était désolé… lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Ino vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Sasuke… je n'aime pas te voir comme ça… »

« C'est pourtant comme ça que tu me verras désormais, Ino… » Soupira-t-il. « Hinata… elle est partie… à cause de moi ! »

« Non… c'est… »

« Je suis un monstre… »

« Non… »

« Je lui ai fait du mal… Je l'ai trompé… et… je ne m'en souviens même pas ! Comme si…ce n'était pas si important en réalité pas assez à mes yeux… »

Ino ne répondit pas. Elle savait que l'importance de l'événement n'avait rien à voir avec la perte de mémoire de Sasuke. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Sasuke, histoire de le réconforter, et en profiter un peu pour se rapprocher de lui.

Puis, soudainement, le regard du jeune homme changea. Il devint plus sombre et déterminé.

Il se redressa et se tint devant elle, assise sur le lit. D'un geste rapide et brusque, il déchira son chemiser. Surprise, Ino mit ses mains devant elle pour cacher sa poitrine.

« Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Quitte à être traité de monstre… autant savoir pourquoi ! » déclara-t-il en ôtant sa chemise. « Cette fois-ci, je m'en souviendrai. »

Et il s'abattit sur Ino, la forçant à s'allongée sur le lit. Elle essaya bien de protester, mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle tremblait. Lui, non.

« Sasuke… »

Il l'immobilisa d'une main et commença à faire mine de détacher sa ceinture, quand Ino l'interrompit.

« Arrête ! On n'a rien fait Sasuke ! On n'a rien fait ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en pleure.

Sasuke s'arrêta soudainement et se releva.

« C'est pas vrai… » souffla-t-il. "Je le savais..."

« Je suis désolée… » suffoqua-t-elle.

Il ramassa sa chemise. Il aurait pu être en colère, il aurait pu lui dire de partir, qu'il ne voulait plus la voir… mais il ne le fit pas. Ino était sa meilleure amie… Il s'assit à côté d'elle, l'aida à se rhabiller, et la regarda avec incompréhension.

« Ino… pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé penser ça… ? »

Elle refoula un sanglot avec difficulté.

« Parce que je t'aime, Sasuke ! » lui avoua-t-elle. « Je t'aime vraiment… Alors, quand Naruto m'as parlé de son plan pour te séparer d'Hinata, j'y ai vu l'occasion pour moi d'être enfin avec toi. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais imaginé… Tout ce que j'ai fais… c'est te faire du mal. Je suis désolée… »

Sasuke était à la fois soulagé, et en colère. Contre lui, d'avoir pu croire à de telles histoires. Contre Naruto.

« Et les photos ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est Naruto qui les a. » dit-elle. « Mais laisse-moi m'en charger. Toi… vas la retrouver. Vas rejoindre Hinata, et dit lui que tu l'aimes. Elle en a besoin. »

Sasuke hésita un bref instant. Fallait-il croire Ino ? Lui faire confiance une nouvelle fois ?

Mais il pensa à Hinata aussi. Et après avoir remercier Ino du regard, la remercier de sa franchise… il s'en alla en courant.

.

* * *

.

_Ca y 'est… c'est le moment…_

Ses bagages étaient enregistrés. L'embarquement allait commencer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à dire au revoir à son père, à Hanabi, et à ses amis…

Hiachi contenait difficilement ses larmes. Il enlaça fortement sa fille.

« Prends soin de toi, Hinata. » lui dit-il. « Manges bien, et dors bien. Etudie bien. Pas de folie ! Nous serons bientôt réunis… »

Hinata retint un sanglot.

« Oui… papa… »

Au tour d'Hanabi de déverser un flot de larmes sur son épaule.

Sakura et Lee, eux aussi, pleurèrent au départ de leur amie. Surtout Lee, que Sakura dû consoler.

.

.

Sasuke arriva à l'aéroport international, quelques minutes avant le début des embarquements. Il courait dans toutes les directions, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se diriger dans un aéroport. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'occuper de ce genre de choses.

Finalement, il trouva le bon terminal : B. Il s'élança.

.

.

Hinata s'avançait, seule, vers les portes d'embarquement. Il y avait quelques personnes devant elle. Un homme seul. Surement un homme d'affaire. Une famille. Un couple d'amoureux excités par leur voyage. Et c'était son tour.

Elle tendit son billet à l'hôtesse, qui vérifia à deux fois le nom et la photo d'identité. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais… vous êtes… » commença-t-elle.

Hinata s'apprêtait à nier quand la jeune hôtesse croisa le regard d'un de ses supérieurs. Hinata ne le vit pas, mais l'hôtesse se tut instantanément. Elle afficha un large sourire et lui tendit sa carte d'embarquement.

« Merci, et bon voyage ! » lui dit-elle.

Hinata lui rendit son sourire, et s'avança vers les portes d'embarquement.

Une dernière fois, elle se tourna. Son père, Hanabi, Lee et Sakura lui faisaient de grands gestes, se consolant les uns les autres. Hinata leur adressa un sourire, tout en regardant autour d'eux.

Personne d'autre.

Elle entra dans l'avion.

.

Sasuke arriva au terminal B, et se dirigea vers bornes d'embarquement. Il n'y avait plus personne.

Alors, il s'adressa directement à une hôtesse.

« S'il vous plait.. le vol pour l'Italie est-il parti ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais… vous êtes… »

Sasuke s'apprêtait à nier, quand elle s'interrompit d'elle même. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Heum… je veux dire… toutes nos excuses, mais l'avion a déjà décollé. »

Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer. IL alla s'asseoir sur un banc, les jambes tremblantes, le regard vide. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, regardant ses larmes tomber sur le sol poli de l'aéroport.

.

_Cette fois ça y est… elle est partie…_

_._

* * *

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre ! **

**Hinata et Sasuke vont-ils être enfin réunis ? Ou est-ce déjà trop tard ? **

**Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre ! **

**Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de reviewer celui-ci ! )**


	15. Deux ans après

**Merci à DelPhine, darkmoonlady, Wendy, Krakrame, saroura92, Hina-Pyon, Gaby, Amerys, Masuka et Lou pour vous commentaires sur le chapitre précédent ! Ils m'ont vraiment tous touchée et encouragée :D**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Deux an après…**

_**ITALIE - Vérone**_

Avec excitation, Hinata emballait les dernières affaires qu'il restait dans son l'appartement d'étudiante qu'elle avait occupé ces deux dernières années.

Deux ans…

Cela faisait un an qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa famille. Deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu son pays, qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sakura et Lee… Deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sasuke.

Ces années en Italie lui furent bénéfiques. Le bilan était même plus que positif. Elle qui ne comprenait rien au départ, avait fini par être bilingue. Elle avait réussi ses examens avec brio, et était officiellement diplômée. Fini le lycée ! Fini Utatane ! Fini… Elle avait passée une année à travailler en tant qu'apprentie styliste auprès d'un créateur.

Ici, elle s'était même fait de nombreux amis. Il faut dire qu'Hinata avait toujours eu le don d'attirer les bonnes personnes à elle. En apprenant son départ, ils avaient même organisé une fête en son honneur. Elle s'était achevée très tard, voilà pourquoi ce matin-là, elle avait du mal à plier les derniers cartons.

Elle regarda sous le lit : rien. Dans la penderie : rien non plus, à part un manteau qu'elle décida d'offrir au nouveau locataire, faute de place dans son sac de voyage.

Elle ouvrit les tiroirs de sa table de chevet, et se stoppa net en découvrant qu'elle y avait laissé un classeur. C'était un classeur épais, avec en couverture une photo de Sasuke découpée dans un magasine people. Elle en avait plein le classeur. Chaque jour, elle achetait ces revues et scrutait la moindre interview, la moindre apparition publique de Sasuke… C'est ainsi qu'elle su qu'il avait lui aussi, réussi ses examens. Elle su qu'il accueillit une délégation française au Palais, et que tout se passa bien. Elle su également que l'annonce de leur séparation fut faite par le Tenno, qui ne prononça pas expressément le terme de « divorce ». A partir de ce moment-là, Sasuke se fit plus discret sur la scène publique, alors que sa cote auprès des jeunes filles ne cessait d'augmenter faisant (à nouveau) de lui le meilleur partie d'Asie. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son frère ainé revienne au pays ! Itachi… Hinata ne se souvenait pas qu'il lui en ait déjà parlé… ou peut-être au détour d'une conversation ! Enfin, elle appris par la presse qu'Itachi était enfin rentré de son service militaire, qu'il avait volontairement prolongé. Il avait beaucoup voyagé… Hinata se demandait s'il entendrait un jour parlé d'elle…

Elle parcourut quelques pages de son classeur, puis le serra contre elle.

Deux ans… Elle se demandait s'il avait refait sa vie… Aucun magasine n'en parlait… mais Sasuke avait toujours été très discret. On lui avait bien prêté une relation avec Mikano, une star de la chanson, ainsi qu'avec Soraya, la fille d'un grand industriel japonais…

Hinata repensa à sa vie en Italie. Elle avait rencontré beaucoup de gens, avait eue beaucoup de propositions plus ou moins intéressantes, qu'elle avait décliné avec élégance. Elle avait bien pensé à ne jamais rentrer, à accepter de fréquenter un bel italien, à peut-être même se marier avec lui, avoir des enfants, travailler en Italie, avoir une maison… refaire sa vie…

Elle remit le classeur à sa place, décidant que lui aussi, ferait un beau cadeau pour le prochain locataire.

Quelqu'un klaxonna. Surement son taxi.

Sortant de ses pensées, Hinata prit son sac à main, son sac de voyage et sortit de l'appartement.

.

* * *

.

_**JAPON**_

.

L'avion d'Hinata avait un peu de retard. Elle finit par arriver à destination, très tôt de matin. Elle s'était déjà débarbouillée dans l'avion, et avait revêtu une tenue légère, car l'été s'annonçait caniculaire au Japon.

En descendant de son avion, elle se rendit compte à quel point son pays lui avait manqué. Elle se languissait de voir son père, de voir comme Hanabi devait avoir grandi !

Elle descendit de l'avion.

Cependant, elle ne les verrait pas tout de suite. En effet, malgré tous ses efforts, son père n'avait pas pu se libérer pour venir la chercher, et Hanabi était donc condamnée à rester l'attendre chez eux.

Heureusement, quelqu'un avait pu venir la chercher. Pendant cette année, il avait souvent pris de ses nouvelles et était même venu la voir quelques jours. Elle lui avait pourtant dit que ce n'était pas la peine, mais il avait insisté.

Elle le chercha un instant du regard dans la foule. L'ambiance était joviale : les familles se retrouvaient, ainsi que les amants séparés par un voyage d'affaire… et ceux qui auraient bien aimé rester un peu plus en Europe.

Hinata sentit qu'on tirait sur son sac à main. Elle se retourna, prête à en découdre et à crier de toutes ses forces « au voleur ! ».

« HEY ! » lança-t-elle.

Elle se stoppa net, surprise et rassurée. Son conducteur était là.

« Naruto ! »

Elle esquissa un sourire. Lui aussi, souriait largement. Ils se donnèrent l'accolade.

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? » lui demanda le jeune homme.

« Oui ça a été ! » répondit-elle. « Dis-moi… tu n'aurais pas coupé tes cheveux ? »

Il toucha mécaniquement ses cheveux et sourit, gêné.

« Oui, un peu… »

Il n'avait plus sa coupe au bol d'adolescent, mais une coupe plus courte, qui le murissait et lui donnait un air plus sérieux.

« Ca te va bien ! » le complimenta Hinata.

Naruto sourit pour la remercier. Il la regarda lui aussi, de bas en haut. Elle avait les cheveux plus longs, qu'elle avait bouclé. Elle n'avait plus sa frange d'adolescente. Sa robe rose lui allait parfaitement au teint, et allongeait sa silhouette, déjà élancée grâce à ses talons hauts.

« Tu as vraiment changé toi aussi… » Constata-t-il. « Tu fais beaucoup plus… femme. »

Hinata ne sut pas trop s'il s'agissait d'un compliment signifiant qu'elle avait muri, ou un moyen détourné de lui dire qu'elle faisait vieille…

« Heum… Merci… » Bredouilla-t-elle, optant pour la première hypothèse.

.

Naruto la fit monté à bord de sa petite voiture, et la conduisit jusqu'à chez elle. En chemin, Hinata s'enquit des dernières nouvelles.

Naruto avait eu son examen lui aussi, avec un résultat plus que respectable. Il travaillait comme reporter photographe pour un journal japonais. Elle le félicita vivement, et ils se mirent d'accord pour se faire un restaurant pour fêter leur réussite.

« Et Ino ? » demanda Hinata.

Naruto tiqua. Elle esquissa un large sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! » le rassura-t-elle. « Pour moi, cette histoire est bien loin derrière ! Je n'ai pas envie de garder rancœur envers qui que ce soit. »

Le garçon fut surpris, mais ne laissa rien transparaitre.

« Ino a eu son examen avec mention. Elle a été contactée par de nombreuses écoles, même une école juridique américaine ! Ce serait une chance pour elle de réaliser son rêve. »

« Elle a accepté ? Elle va partir ? »

« … Je ne sais pas. Ton départ a laissé le champ libre, tu comprends ? Du coup… Je ne sais pas si Ino est vraiment prête à renoncer à tout avenir avec Sasuke. »

_Sasuke… _Entendre ce nom de façon audible, et non plus seulement dans son esprit quand elle se remettait à y penser, raviva les souvenirs d'Hinata. Elle se décontenança, mais essaya de ne pas le laisser voir.

« Et… comment il s'en sort ? » osa-t-elle demander, en essayant de paraître la plus détendue possible.

« Sasuke ? »

« Mh. »

« Il va bien. Il va même très bien depuis le retour d'Itachi ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Hé bien… le retour de son ainé lui permet de faire un peu ce qu'il veut ! Il vit sa jeunesse ! Il sort à n'importe quelle heure, change de copines comme de chemise. Parfois, il ne rentre pas dormir au Palais puis réapparait sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il a fait tout ce temps ! Un soir, son précepteur a même dû aller le récupérer ivre mort dans un bar de l'autre côté de la ville. Tu imagines ?! Ts. Il fait vraiment l'enfant gâté… comme il l'a toujours fait ! »

Oui… elle imaginait bien. _Sasuke… qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! _Elle se demandait pourquoi les magasine people qu'elle avait acheté n'avait pas fait mention de ces faits ! Avant de se rappeler le pouvoir du Tenno, et sa capacité à étouffer n'importe quelle affaire en un battement de cil.

Hinata sentit un profond sentiment de tristesse l'envahir. Naruto ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? » lui demanda-t-il. « C'est parce qu'on parle de Sasuke ? »

« Non… » mentit-elle. « C'est que… je me rends compte que le temps passe vite… »

Cela parut le convaincre, puisqu'il n'insista pas. Cette pause permit à Hinata de changer de sujet, et de centrer la conversation sur les nouveaux films à l'affiche.

.

.

Ils arrivèrent chez Hinata en moins d'une demi-heure.

Elle fut accueillie par Hanabi. Comme elle avait grandi ! Elle avait les cheveux plus longs, et une frimousse plus mature.

Elle lui raconta comme elle avait pris soin de leur père en son absence. Elle lui avait cuisiné des petits plats quand elle le pouvait, et lui avait facilité la tâche en faisant toutes les tâches ménagères. Elle lui raconta aussi comme le départ d'Hinata avait peiné leur père, qui pendant une semaine, avait refusé de manger autre chose que des soupes déshydratées, tout en demandant pardon à leur défunte mère de n'avoir pas su garder Hinata près d'eux…

Hinata en eut le cœur brisé. Elle attendit son retour avec impatience.

En attendant, elle se rendit chez Sakura, où elle eut le plaisir de retrouver Lee. Les deux tourtereaux étaient toujours ensemble, ce qui la ravit.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelée plus souvent… » S'excusa Sakura. « Mais à cause de Lee, je n'avais plus de crédit… »

« C'est pas grave ! » lui dit Hinata en souriant. « Je comprends ! Et puis… j'ai bien reçu toutes tes lettres ! »

Sakura et Lee l'informèrent de leur projet d'emménager ensemble pour l'année scolaire à venir. Ils étaient tous deux dans la même fac d'arts graphiques, et prendraient un appartement sur le campus.

« Et toi, Hinata ? Tu as des projets pour l'année prochaine ? » Lui demanda Lee. « Tu nous rejoins ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'attends la réponse d'une école de stylisme... » avoua-t-elle. « J'attends encore la réponse. »

« Oh ! Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ! » S'exclama Lee. « Ton séjour en Autriche a rendu ton CV beaucoup plus intéressant que celui de beaucoup ! En plus d'avoir été l'espace d'une année la princesse héritière de l'Empire ! »

« Séjour en Italie ! » rectifia Hinata. « Et puis… je ne compte pas jouer sur le fait d'avoir été la princ… enfin… je n'ai pas mentionné cet épisode de ma vie dans mon CV… »

Hiachi rentra du travail en fin d'après midi. Hinata vit son visage resplendir, et il la serra très fort dans ses bras, réussissant même à la décoller du sol.

Tous décidèrent de fêter leur retrouvaille en allant diner au restaurant. Naruto déclina cependant l'invitation, mais donna rendez-vous à Hinata le lendemain à midi, pour fêter, comme ils se l'étaient promis, leur réussite aux examens.

.

* * *

.

Le restaurant que choisit Hinata était situé au centre-ville : le Salon Doré. Elle était souvent passée devant, sans jamais osé y entrer par peur des prix trop excessifs. Mais grâce à l'argent qu'elle avait pu mettre de côté au cours de son passage au Palais, de celui qu'elle avait reçu en guise de « dot », elle était à l'abri du besoin, elle et toute sa famille.

C'était un restaurant français, à la décoration élégante et épurée. L'ambiance était douillette, grâce à une lumière tamisée et chaude.

« Waouh ! » s'exclama Lee.

« C'est super classe ! » renchérit Hanabi.

Hinata esquissa un sourire, tout en leur adressant un regard réprobateur en constatant que leurs voisins de table n'aimaient pas être dérangés.

Le serveur, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, vint à leur table leur apporter la carte.

Hinata choisit en entrée une salade de gésier, en plat du poisson, et en dessert… un café gourmant.

.  
Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance festive. Tous voulurent connaître chaque détail du séjour d'Hinata. Elle se livra avec joie au récit de son aventure italienne, mais ne leur révéla pas tout, évidemment. Son père n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'un soir, elle s'était rendue compte que les rideaux de sa chambre n'étaient pas très épais, et qu'elle offrait chaque soir à son voisin d'en face, Mr Gerlini, un spectacle qu'il avait soin de ne jamais manquer ! Elle ne leur dit pas non plus que son professeur d'histoire de l'art, un beau trentenaire ténébreux, lui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre, et qu'elle avait accepté. Son père n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié… Elle s'était même faite cambriolée ! Mais heureusement, le voleur n'emporta que son téléviseur car elle ne se déplaçait jamais sans son ordinateur portable dans lequel elle stockait tous ses cours !

Mais elle leur parla de ses cours, tous passionnants ! De la ville de Vérone, de Roméo et Juliette, de Venise, qu'elle eut le plaisir de visiter ! Des magasins de marque à Milan. Des belles campagnes italiennes. De la Sicile, et de la mafia. De la nourriture excellente ! De la France qu'elle avait pu visiter ! De Paris, de l'Allemagne aussi… De ses amis, qui lui manqueraient…

A la fin du repas, au moment où le serveur leur annonça que leurs desserts auraient un peu de retard en raison d'un problème de cuisine, Hinata se leva.

« Je vais faire un tour ! » annonça-t-elle. « J'ai mal au ventre, il faut que je marche un peu pour digérer ! »

« Ok… mais fais vite ! » lui dit son père.

« Oui, Otousan… je ne m'éloigne pas. »

.

.

L'air était frais, presque froid en cette soirée estivale. Hinata regretta de ne pas être sortie avec une veste.

Elle tourna à l'angle du restaurant, et marcha quelques mètres. La rue était remplie de restaurants en tout genre, tous très fréquentés à cette période de l'année. Les revoir la fit repenser à ces années passées à arpenter ces rues… les choses avaient bien changées. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et regarda les étoiles. Elles étaient nombreuses et brillantes. Une nuit d'été comme elle les aimait.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hinata ne vit pas qu'elle était descendue du trottoir et qu'elle marchait en plein milieu de la route. Elle ne fit pas attention non plus à la voiture de sport qui arrivait devant elle, à vive allure.

Ce fut le klaxonne du chauffeur qui la sortit de sa torpeur. In extremis, la jeune fille s'écarta de la route, s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol.

« ARgh… » gémit-elle.

_Ah bhe bravo ! Te voilà écorchée aux deux genoux ! _se lamenta-t-elle intérieurement.

Le chauffard gara sa voiture sur le trottoir d'en face. Il sortit de sa voiture, et marcha lentement vers elle. Trop occupée par sa blessure, Hinata ne le vit pas arriver. Mais elle entendit ses pas, et se prépara intérieurement à lui passer un savon.

« Vous n'avez rien ? » demanda-t-il.

Hinata crut reconnaître cette voix grave. Elle prit appui sur ses mains pour se relever.

« Tu crois quoi, espèce de… »

Elle se stoppa net.

« Hi… hi-na-ta ? »

_Sasuke…_ il était là. Dans un costume noir, les mains dans les poches.

Son visage parfaitement dessiné avait pris en maturité. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs…

Hinata se redressa d'un bond, oubliant sa douleur.

« Sasuke… Tu… tu vas bien ? » bredouilla-t-elle. Elle essaya de paraître la plus naturelle possible. « Ca fait longtemps dis-moi ! »

Elle lui tapota l'épaule, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieux pote.

Il ne réagit pas, esquissa un seulement un bref sourire en ne cessant pas de la regarder. Il avait l'impression de rêver. Cela faisait si longtemps…

« Quand est-ce que tu es rentrée ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle devint plus sérieuse.

« … Ce matin. Naruto est venu me chercher… » dit-elle par pure provocation.

« Ts. Naruto ? » pesta Sasuke. « Alors, lui, il a eu le privilège d'avoir de tes nouvelles, et pas moi… »

« Lui m'a toujours bien traitée ! Et surtout, il ne m'a pas trompée ! » lança-t-elle, vexée.

« Moi non plus. » protesta-t-il.

« Ah ouais ?! Et Ino ?! » s'exclama Hinata.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, Ino a menti. Elle m'a tout raconté le jour de ton départ. »

Il aurait pu en dire davantage, notamment au sujet de Naruto, mais il se stoppa là, puis reprit :

« J'aurais pu te le dire avant, si tu m'avais laissé tes coordonnées… »

Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour contester, mais s'abstint.

« Ts ! Et toi, tu aurais pu venir me dire au revoir ! Enfin, peu importe ! » lança-t-elle. « De toutes les façons… c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça… Je suis passée à autre chose. »

« Pas moi. » contesta Sasuke.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un dans la voiture que Sasuke conduisait, fit retentir le klaxon.

« Sasuke chéri ! Viens ! On a faim ! » Lancèrent deux jeunes femmes à la plastique parfaite et aux tenues plus que sexy. Elles étaient toutes deux assises sur le siège passager, et faisait de grands gestes en direction de Sasuke.

Hinata leur lança un coup d'œil dédaigneux avant de reposer un regard agacé sur Sasuke.

« Hé bien… deux filles en même temps ! Je vois que ton pouvoir de séduction est au beau fixe ! Naruto m'avait bien parme de tes exploits… mais maintenant je vois qu'il n'exagérait pas ! »

« C'est pas ce que tu crois… » souffla Sasuke.

« On dirait bien, pourtant ! »

Elle ramassa son sac à main qui était tombé par terre, et tourna les talons pour retourner au restaurant. Mais Sasuke la retint en l'attrapa par le bras.

« Attends ! Je ne les connais même pas ! »

« Encore mieux ! » s'offusqua Hinata.

« Non… je… »

« Peu importe, Sasuke ! » coupa-elle. « Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est de l'histoire ancienne ! »

Elle se défit de son emprise et continua sa route d'un pas pressé. Mais il la rattrapa à nouveau et se dressa devant elle. Il la saisit par les épaules et s'inclina, de façon à pouvoir la regarder de plus près.

« Ces deux années… je les ai passées à penser à toi ! Je me suis inquiété pour toi… je me suis demandé si tu mangeais bien, si tu dormais bien… qui tu fréquentais, et si on ne t'embêtait pas trop dans ton nouveau lycée. J'ai… je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi… Tu m'as manqué… » avoua-t-il avec difficulté. « C'était pas pareil pour toi ? »

Hinata ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_Bien sûr que si… c'était pareil pour moi ! J'ai même fait un classeur de fanatique psychopathe de toi, baka ! _Evidemment, elle n'allait pas le lui avouer. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ?

« … Au début, peut-être. Mais je suis passée à autre chose. »

Elle le contourna à nouveau et poursuivit sa route.

« Ne pars pas ! » entendit-elle derrière elle. « Ca fait deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus… S'il te plait… Accordes-moi 10 minutes ! 5 minutes ! 5 minutes… »

Il avait ce regard triste et suppliant qui la faisait littéralement fondre. Elle détourna les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas. On m'attend. » lui répondit-elle.

« Demain ? Tu pourras demain ? » insista-t-il.

Elle réfléchit un instant, on pas qu'elle avait un emploi du temps chargé (elle n'avait rien à faire), mais elle se demandait si retrouver Sasuke était une bonne idée. Après tout… quelle utilité ? A part raviver de vieux souvenirs douloureux.

Mais ce regard… il lui était impossible d'y résister. Même maintenant.

« Ok pour demain. Au bar devant le parc, à 16h. »

« Ok ! » s'exclama-t-il, triomphant.

Il esquissa un sourire satisfait, dévoilant ses dents parfaites et ses deux fossettes. Hinata crut mourir tant l'effort qu'elle dû faire pour ne pas l'enlacer fut éprouvant.

Elle tourna les talons, et s'éloigna en vitesse.

.

.

Elle rejoint tous ses convives aux restaurants, et tous poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement en la voyant arriver. Les desserts étaient déjà sur la table.

« Hinata ! Où est-ce que tu étais passée !? » L'interrogea son père. « On a bien cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! »

« Non je… »

« Tu ne reconnais plus les rues de ta propre ville, c'est ça ? » se moqua Lee.

Hinata grimaça.

« N'importe quoi ! J'ai rencontré un vieil ami, voilà tout… »

Elle vit bien que tous attendaient plus de détails. Alors, pour faire diversion, elle engloutit les petits gâteaux de son café gourmands, espérant qu'on la laisserait manger en paix.

Son plan fonctionna à merveille.

.

* * *

.

Hinata aurait dû passer une des meilleures nuits de sa vie : après deux ans passés à l'étranger, elle retrouvait enfin le confort du foyer familial.

Pourtant, sa nuit fut agitée. Malgré tous ses efforts elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sasuke. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir. En fait, elle y avait bien pensé… mais pas aussi vite. Elle aurait bien voulu une ou deux semaines de répit. Mais elle l'avait vu. Ce qu'elle attendait et redoutait à la fois avait fini par arriver.

_Dors Hinata ! Dors, dors ! _

Sans aucun doute, les meilleures nuits qu'elle avait passées, étaient celles où il était là. Elle repensa à leur séjour et à ce petit lit qu'ils avaient partagé. Elle le mesura rapidement, et constata qu'il était vraiment étroit ! Ils devaient être très collés… Pourtant, ils avaient si bien dormi.

Elle se secoua la tête. _Arrête de penser à lui ! _s'ordonna-t-elle.

Cela paraissait à la fois si récent et si lointain. Le souvenir des moments passés avec Sasuke était encore si vivace. Elle en avait mal à la tête. Et lui… qui affirmait ne l'avoir pas oublié, et avoir passer son temps à s'inquiéter pour elle… Comment voulait-il qu'elle le déteste, à présent ?

Elle se retourna, pensant qu'une position plus confortable lui permettrait peut-être de trouver le sommeil.

… Et puis cette histoire de mensonge… Alors Ino avait menti ?! Alors… Sasuke n'avait vraiment rien fait ?... Mais alors, comment expliquer son comportement des derniers mois ? _Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu tout me dire, tout simplement ?!_ _ Quel idiot ! Je lui aurai pardonné…_

Elle repensa à la nuit où elle l'avait surpris dans sa chambre… Si ses sentiments étaient si tranchés, pourquoi venir la voir dormir ? Pourquoi l'avoir embrassée ? Pourquoi avoir répondu à ses caresses ? Pourquoi l'avoir regardée comme il l'avait fait…?

Tant de questions sans réponse…

_Sasuke ne me laissera-t-il donc jamais en paix ?! _

Et elle… où en était-elle ? Sans aucun doute, elle l'aimait encore. Même après tant de temps sans le voir, sans l'entendre.

Son cerveau fourmillait. Elle avait hâte de le voir. Hâte d'entendre ce qu'il avait de si important à lui dire.

Car elle aussi, avait des choses à lui dire…

Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'elle s'assure que ce qu'il avait dit était la vérité.

.

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Ino.

.

* * *

.

Hinata se réveilla aux aurores. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, comme l'attestait les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle les camoufla sous un peu de fond de teint.

Après avoir petit déjeuner, elle prit son téléphone portable et envoya un message à Ino, dont elle avait encore le numéro de téléphone.

_Espérons qu'il n'ait pas changé…_

_**Conversation sms :**_

_**Hinata : Coucou Ino…**_

Non… « coucou » ça ne va pas ! Elle effaça le message.

_**Hinata : Bonjour, Ino. C'est Hinata. Est-ce qu'on pourrait ce voir dans la matinée, c'est très urgent. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Bisous. **_(Non, « bisous » c'est vraiment trop familier ! Et puis… elles ne s'appréciaient même pas)_**A + !**_

Hinata attendit quelques minutes, qui lui parurent une éternité, avant que la réponse d'Ino ne lui parvienne.

_**Ino : Hinata, tu es rentrée ? Rejoins-moi au parc devant le lycée. Dès que tu peux. J'y suis déjà. J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à te dire. **_

.

Dès qu'elle lut le message, Hinata se prépara et sortit en courant de chez elle, en direction du parc.

.

.

« Tu as beaucoup changée ! » lui dit Ino, dès qu'elle la vit.

Hinata esquissa un sourire gêné, et la remercia. Ino, quant à elle, n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi grande et mince, toujours aussi blonde. Non, elle avait changée : elle était encore plus belle.

« Quand est-ce que tu es rentrée ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Hier matin. » répondit Hinata, surprise de la conversation cordiale qu'elle entamait avec sa pire ennemie.

Elles firent quelques pas dans le parc, échangeant encore quelques banalités, quand soudain Ino prit les devants :

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? Je présume que c'est en rapport avec Sasuke… »

Hinata, découverte, s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Heu… oui… » commença-t-elle. « Je l'ai croisé hier soir et il m'a parlé de quelque chose. C'est un peu délicat… mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir… »

« Il t'a dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous en Corée, c'est ça ? »

Hinata acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Ino poussa un soupire, comme pour prendre des forces.

« C'est la vérité. » avoua-t-elle. « Je l'ai emmené dans un bar, je l'ai forcé à boire. Quand il a été ivre, je l'ai ramené à l'hôtel, je lui ai enlevé ses vêtements et je me suis allongée à côté de lui. Le lendemain… il suffisait de lui faire croire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. »

Ino avoua les choses avec une telle aisance qu'Hinata en fut troublée. Alors, Sasuke ne m'avait pas menti…

Mais quelque chose la turlupinait.

« Mais alors… pourquoi son comportement a-t-il changé à votre retour de Corée ? Pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'il s'était trompé sur ses sentiments, et qu'il t'aimait toi !? »

Ino esquissa un sourire en coin.

« A cause de Naruto. »

« Naruto ? » répéta Hinata. « Qu'est ce que Naruto a à voir avec tout ceci ? »

« Naruto est le centre de tout ceci ! » lança Ino, avant de se raviser. « Mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus. »

Hinata fronça les sourcils.

« Si ! J'ai besoin de… »

« Hinata ! » la coupa Ino. « Ecoute… j'aime toujours Sasuke ! Et je l'ai vu se détruire à petit feu à cause de ton départ ! Tu ne lui as même pas passé un coup de téléphone… Il vaut mieux que ça, tu ne crois pas ? Comme toujours, j'ai été là pour lui… Finalement… il va un peu mieux ! Et là, tu réapparais, et tu viens remuer de vieilles plaies refermées ! N'espère pas que je vais te jeter dans ses bras ! Après ce que tu lui as fait… je reste convaincue que tu n'es pas la bonne personne pour Sasuke. Je reste convaincue qu'il lui faut quelqu'un comme moi, et je ferais tout pour l'en persuader. Ts… et dire que je lui ai dit d'aller te rejoindre à l'aéroport… »

Hinata fronça les sourcils, mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il n'y avait rien à répliquer. Vu sous cette angle, Hinata était vraiment en tord. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. C'était elle le monstre, alors ?

« Hinata… » reprit Ino. « C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Je voulais le faire, pour Sasuke. Parce que c'est une bonne personne, et parce que je lui dois bien ça. Pour le reste, ne compte pas sur moi. »

Et Ino s'éloigna, laissa Hinata, figée, au milieu du parc. Elle se repassait la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Ino, et fut à la fois heureuse et incroyablement triste. Heureuse parce que Sasuke ne l'avait pas trompée… et triste parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance, parce qu'elle avait pensé qu'il en était capable.

Il y avait encore quelque chose à régler. Mais elle devrait attendre quelques heures. A midi, elle avait rendez-vous avez Naruto dans un petit café pour manger. Là, elle lui demanderait des explications.

.

* * *

.

Hinata arriva une dizaine de minutes en avance au rendez-vous. Elle s'assit à la table, et prit un verre d'eau pour patienter. Elle prit se moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui dirait…

Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps, étant donné que Naruto arriva lui aussi un peu en avance. Il la rejoint à table un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es en avance ! » constata-t-il.

« J'étais dans les parages. » expliqua Hinata.

Il lui demanda comment s'étaient passé sa nuit et le début de sa journée. Elle répondit, faussement décontractée. Ils commandèrent deux « menus midi » et échangèrent des banalités.

Fallait-il attendre les commandes, ou mettre les pieds dans le plat tout de suite ? Hinata essaya d'attendre. Elle tenu jusqu'à ce que le serveur leur amène les entrées. Mais dès que Naruto eut porté la première feuille de salade à sa bouche, Hinata explosa.

« Naruto… est-ce que tu savais qu'Ino et Sasuke n'avaient pas couché ensemble en Corée ? »

« Oula ! » lança-t-il. « C'est une vieille histoire… »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais réponds-moi, s'il te plait. »

Le jeune homme prit le temps d'avaler sa bouchée avant de répondre.

« Oui, je le savais. » avoua-t-il. « C'était une idée à moi pour vous séparer, toi et Sasuke. »

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle écarquilla les yeux, ayant du mal à cacher sa stupéfaction.

« Sasuke n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi. » continua Naruto. « Il t'aurait détruite. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Alors, j'ai demandé de l'aide à Ino. »

« M…mais…mais… tu as aussi forcé Sasuke à se séparer de moi ? » bégaya-t-elle. « C'est toi qui… lui as dit… de me faire croire qu'il ne m'aimait plus… »

« Non ! Ca, c'était son idée. » Rectifia Naruto, après avoir bu un peu d'eau. « Il voulait te protéger. »

« Me protéger de quoi ? »

« Hé bien… de la publication des photos ! » expliqua-t-il. « Ils ne t'ont pas parlé des photos ? »

Hinata fit non de la tête.

« Tu as de la chance, j'ai justement des copies sur moi. »

Naruto fouilla dans la poche de sa veste, et en sortit une liasse de photographies, enfermée dans une enveloppe kraft.

Hinata saisit l'enveloppe, la main tremblante. C'était irréel. Naruto lui avouait, autour d'un repas, et avec décontraction, avoir été à l'origine d'un des épisodes les plus douloureux de sa jeune vie. Celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami… Elle en eut le cœur serré.

Les photos qu'il lui tendit montraient Sasuke et Ino, déambulant dans les rues de Séoul. Ils semblaient très proches. Certaines photos étant plus explicites que d'autres. Sur l'une d'elle, Ino embrassait Sasuke sur la joue. Sur une autre, elle le tenait par le bras en riant. Sur une autre, ils se regardaient dans les yeux en souriant.

« Ino est une très bonne manipulatrice ! » lança Naruto. « Sasuke n'a pas été assez vigilent. »

« Tu… veux les publier ? »

« Ca dépend de toi, Hinata. »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'était ça, le deal ! Sasuke se séparait de toi… ce qu'il a fait avec brio, il faut le dire ! Même si cela manquait un peu d'élégance… Et en échange, je ne publiais pas ces photos. »

Ca y est… Hinata avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, pleine d'incompréhension.

« Naruto… pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »

Il la regarda avec désolation, comme une petite chose fragile.

« C'est pour toi que je l'ai fait… Et j'ai eu raison. Regarde comme tu resplendis sans Sasuke dans tes pattes ! Tu n'as pas besoin de lui ! »

« Si… j'ai besoin de lui… »

Le regard de Naruto se durcit.

« A toi de voir. Mais sache seulement que la réputation de Sasuke n'est pas des plus reluisante, comme je te l'ai dit hier. Alors… l'effet que ces photos auraient sur la royauté pourrait être des plus… désastreux. »

Naruto finit son assiette, pas troublé le moins du monde par ses révélations. Hinata, quant à elle, ne put rien avaler. Elle resta assise, à la regarder manger. Elle avait envie de vomir, de le gifler, de lui arracher les yeux et de les lui faire manger. Mais elle resta là… droite comme un piquet, le regard fixe et plein de larmes, ne sachant quoi faire.

A plusieurs reprises elle le supplia d'arrêter… mais il répétait toujours la même chose : que c'était pour son bien, que Sasuke n'était pas fait pour elle, contrairement à lui…

« Hinata, tout ceci est bien vieux ! Sasuke t'as surement déjà oublié, et toi aussi, tu devrais l'oublier ! Pourquoi remuer ces vieilles histoires…. ? »

Elle était bloquée.

.

* * *

.

L'heure qu'elle avait fixée à Sasuke arriva rapidement.

Comment lui annoncer qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute plus le voir… alors qu'elle ne rêvait que de ça depuis deux ans.

Elle déambulait dans les rues, comme une âme en peine.

Comment le regarder dans les yeux sans qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose. Car évidemment, connaissant Sasuke, il s'évertuerait à la protéger. Même au détriment de sa propre personne, voire, au détriment de la Couronne.

_Pas question que je le laisse faire ça… Il m'a protégée à mon insu tout ce temps et moi je le prenais pour un monstre sans cœur… c'est à mon tour, maintenant. _

.

Elle arriva devant le fameux bar, dans lequel elle était censée retrouver Sasuke. Elle resta sur le trottoir d'en face, cachée derrière un panneau publicitaire immense.

Sasuke était déjà là, assis à une table, en terrasse. Il avait mis des lunettes de soleil et portait une casquette, histoire qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Mais elle l'aurait reconnu dans la nuit noire, au fond d'un tunnel noir, et de dos. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie, en le voyant.

Il regardait frénétiquement à gauche, à droite, attendant qu'elle fasse son entrée.

.

Une heure passa…

Il n'avait pas bougé. Pour faire patienter le serveur, il avait commandé une limonade.

.

Deux heures…

Sasuke ne cessait de prendre son téléphone. Surement pour lui téléphoner. Mais Hinata ne lui avait pas communiqué son nouveau numéro elle n'en avait pas eu le temps…

Mais au bout d'un moment, elle reçut un message de Sakura :

_**Saku : Sasuke me demande ton numéro ! Je l'ai envoyé paître ! … J'ai bien fait ? (u_u) **_

_**Hinata : Oui, t'as bien fait… Je t'expliquerai…**_

Il avait sans doute dû le demander également à Lee, puisqu'elle reçut à peu près le même message. Peut-être même l'avait-il demandé à Naruto… ou à Ino…

.

Quatre heures…

La nuit commençait à tomber… et Sasuke était toujours assis à la terrasse du bar. Hinata était toujours assise sur le trottoir d'en face, guettant le moment où il finirait par comprendre qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

Il commanda une nouvelle boisson… Le serveur revint avec une bouteille d'un alcool puissant…

Hinata se dit que sans doute, il avait compris qu'elle lui avait fait faux bond.

.

Cinq heures après…

Il était 21heures.

Sasuke avait reposé sa tête sur la table, et semblait s'être endormi.

_Il n'a pourtant même pas bu la moitié de la bouteille… arf… il ne supporte vraiment pas l'alcool ! _

Il ne bougeait plus.

Inquiète, Hinata se leva de sa cachette et traversa la route qui les séparait en courant. Elle arriva près de lui… Il dormait profondément.

Elle le regarda un instant, debout près de lui. N'en pouvant plus, elle se risqua à s'asseoir près de lui. Il ne bougea pas.

Elle lui enleva délicatement ses lunettes noires et sa casquette, afin de pouvoir l'admirer. Il n'avait rien à envier aux anges… Sasuke était aussi beau éveillé qu'endormi.

Elle écarta du bout des doigts les mèches de cheveux qui recouvraient son beau visage, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Sasuke… » Murmura-t-elle. « Il faut que t'arrêtes de te détruire… » Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main. « Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance… Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été digne de toi… de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles alors que tu me protégeais… »

Et elle se mit à lui raconter chaque jour de son séjour en Italie. Tous les détails, même ceux qu'elle n'avait pas raconté à son père. Elle les lui dit, à lui. Elle les lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Voilà… » Conclut-elle. « Et pendant tout ce temps… je n'ai cessé de penser à toi… Et je suis vraiment désolée… parce que malgré tout… on ne pourra pas être ensemble. »

Elle s'avança vers lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle s'écarta de lui avec un pincement au cœur.

« Merci Sasuke… » susurra-t-elle. « Mais maintenant… c'est à moi de te protéger… »

Et sans plus attendre, de peur de ne plus en être capable si elle tardait trop, Hinata se leva et regagna sa cachette secrète.

De là, elle appela Ino, lui disant de venir récupérer Sasuke. Elle lui donna l'adresse du bar.

Vingt minutes après, elle vit sa rivale soulever Sasuke avec l'aide du propriétaire du bar, et le mettre dans sa voiture.

Quand ils furent hors de vue, elle partit à son tour, pleurant à chaudes larmes jusqu'à chez elle.

.

.

.

Hinata avait pleuré toute la nuit. En fait, elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie à pleurer. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, comme si ses neurones avaient décidé d'organiser une Rave Party à l'intérieur.

Elle resta enfermée dans sa chambre, dans le noir, feignant de souffrir du décalage horaire pour ne pas que son père s'inquiète. Sakura essaya de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises… mais Hinata ignora ses appels. Elle n'avait pas la force de lui parler.

L'obscurité lui permettait de penser… Naruto… comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point sur lui ? Il prétendait l'aimer, et faire tout ceci pour son bien. Il ressemblait bien plus à un psychopathe qu'à un amoureux éconduit !

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si aveugle et naïve.

Quant à Ino… peut-être n'avait-elle pas tord. Hinata ne faisait qu'attirer des ennuis à Sasuke. Leur mariage était forcé. Ils avaient fini par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et elle avait divorcé. Alors qu'il la protégeait. De Naruto. Naruto qu'elle prenait pour son ami. Le seul à qui elle ait donné des nouvelles d'Italie en dehors des membres de sa famille et de ses deux amis…

_Quelle imbécile tu fais, Hinata Hyuuga ! Baka ! Baka ! Baka !_

Et Sasuke… elle n'avait pas de mot. Elle n'avait que son visage. Le souvenir des moments passés à ses côtés. Cette impression d'être la personne la plus importante au monde… Cette impression d'être parfaite à ses yeux…

Sasuke…

Elle se remit à pleurer… mais fut contrainte d'arrêter à cause des maux de têtes, qui devenaient insupportables. Si insupportables, qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

.

.

La jeune fille ne se réveilla que le lendemain, aux alentours de midi.

En fait, elle ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était. Elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre, et à part la visite de son père qui l'informait qu'il partait travailler, elle ne vit personne.

Quelqu'un sonna…

Hinata ne bougea pas de son lit, s'attendant à ce qu'Hanabi aille ouvrir. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle n'entendit pas non plus de qui il s'agissait, mais entendit la porte se refermer.

Elle espéra que ce ne soit pas Sakura, ni Lee. Elle lui parlerait sans doute de son bonheur… C'était égoïste… mais elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Pas maintenant qu'elle prenait conscience, après une nuit à pleurer et à cogiter, qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais être avec celui qu'elle aimait.

Quelqu'un montait les escaliers… un pas lent mais décidé.

Surement Hanabi qui venait lui annoncer la visite redoutée de Sakura…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et quelqu'un entra.

Hinata grimaça car la lumière du couloir l'éblouit.

« Hanabi ! » grogna-t-elle. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais voir personne… ! »

« Oui, mais tu me dois un repas, Hi-na-ta. » entendit-elle.

Elle se redressa avec difficulté, et cligna des yeux pour essayer d'y voir quelque chose. C'était Sasuke. Mais elle ne le vit pas, car ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir complètement.

« Sasuke… qu'est-ce que tu fais là… ? » souffla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais se dirigea vers les fenêtres pour ouvrir les volets.

« Non ! » s'exclama Hinata. « N'ouvre pas… j'ai une migraine. »

Il lui obéit.

« T'en as souvent ? Des migraines ? » Demanda-t-il.

«… Non. C'est ma première. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as posé un lapin, hier ? »

« Non. Ca n'a… rien à voir. »

Sasuke vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit. Il alluma la lampe de chevet près de lui, ce qui permit à Hinata de le voir sans souffrir. Elle vit qu'il tenait des boites de nouilles à emporter dans ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est notre déjeuner. Celui qu'on n'a pas pu prendre hier. » Expliqua-t-il, un rictus aux lèvres. « Tu m'as promis de passer un peu de temps avec moi… »

Hinata sentit son cœur se serrer. Il semblait tellement blessé. Et elle n'en doutait pas une minute ! Sasuke n'était pas le genre de garçon à qui on pause des lapins. Il n'était pas non plus le genre de garçon à se rabaisser au point de se déplacer chez la fille en question et s'adresser à elle comme si de rien n'était… Pourtant il était là.

Hinata se mit en position assise et saisit la boite de nouilles que Sasuke lui tendait. Elle l'ouvrit, et commença à manger. Le jeune garçon la regarda un instant, silencieux, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle mangeait incroyablement vite, car elle était affamée après deux jours à jeun.

« Tu ne manges pas ? » demanda Hinata à Sasuke, se rendant compte qu'il l'observait.

« … J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là, devant moi. » déclara-t-il, troublé.

« Mh… Je suis bien là. Mange ! » lui ordonna-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Sasuke lui obéit, et prit une bouchée de pâtes.

« Tu m'as… attendu longtemps ? Hier. » demanda Hinata d'une voix hésitante.

« Non. » mentit-il.

_Ts… toujours aussi orgueilleux !_

« Pourquoi t'es pas venue ? » continua-t-il.

« … Parce que. C'était une mauvaise idée. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir inventer. «Deux ans ont passé, Sasuke. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses… et je ne pense pas que nous devrions nous revoir, comme avant… Ce serait comme retourner en arrière. Et moi, je besoin d'avancer. »

Sasuke fit une pause. Il regarda devant lui, sombre, puis reposa son regard sur Hinata. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur son plat de nouilles, pas prête à affronter ce regard… Et puis, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre… il ne lui serait pas difficile de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. » finit-il par dire. « Je ne te laisserais pas partir, pas une seconde fois… »

Hinata ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Mentir à Sasuke, le faire souffrir encore une fois, lui était insupportable.

« Mais… pourquoi… ? Pourquoi tu t'entêtes ? » dit-elle au bord des larmes.

« Ts… Tu n'as pas encore compris, Hi-na-ta ? Ou tu ne me crois pas ? » Il posa son plat de nouilles sur la table de chevet. « Je tiens beaucoup à toi. »

Hinata finit son plat rapidement.

« Je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi, Sasuke… »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, et Hinata ne put soutenir son regard.

« Je ne te crois pas. » lui dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres. « Tu m'aimes toujours, je le sais. »

_Arff… quelle poisse ! … Bien sûr que je t'aime, gros béta ! Je t'aime… Je t'aime…_

« Tu devrais. » dit-elle. « Je suis désolée… Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Plus maintenant. Et j'aimerais bien que toi aussi, tu passes à autre chose. Notre déjeuner est terminé. »

Sasuke resta un moment immobile, puis se leva du lit.

« Comme tu voudras, Hi-na-ta. » abdiqua Sasuke. « Je ferais... comme tu voudras. »

« Je suis désolée. » répéta-t-elle seulement.

Hinata se leva à son tour pour le raccompagner à la porte. Il descendit les escaliers devant elle, ce qui lui permis de le regarder sans qu'il ne la voie. Ses épaules droites et fortes, sa nuque, ses cheveux d'ébène…

Il s'arrêta un moment devant la porte, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dans ses poches.

« Je ne trouve pas mon téléphone… donne moi ton numéro sur une feuille. »

Hinata rouspéta :

« Arf, Sasuke, tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit !? »

Il arrêta de chercher et afficha un sourire en coin. Il approcha son visage de celui d'Hinata, qui s'efforça de ne pas perdre en assurance.

« D'abord, tu me pose un lapin. Ensuite, tu me jettes dehors, et maintenant, tu refuses de me donner ton numéro de téléphone ? Ts… J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me traite comme ça. Mais si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas me persuader que tu n'es plus amoureuse de moi, Hi-na-ta, tu te berces d'illusions. »

Soudain, il s'approcha et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Hinata ferma les yeux et le laissa faire un instant… puis se détacha de lui à contrecœur.

Sasuke esquissa un autre sourire, malicieux et enjôleur, auquel il fut bien difficile à Hinata de répondre… _Arf… j'espère qu'il n'a pas senti que j'aimais bien…_ Elle prit une mine agacée.

« Ca, c'était le baiser que j'aurais dû te donner, le jour de ton départ. » lui dit-il. « Le prochain, c'est toi qui me le donneras. »

Il avait une telle assurance, une telle confiance en lui, que s'en était désarmant. Hinata ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle le regarda simplement s'éloigner, bouche bée, avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Elle monta dans sa chambre en toute hâte, ferma la porte derrière elle et se terra à nouveau dans le noir.

Les papillons qu'elle avait dans le ventre en présence de Sasuke étaient revenus. Ils virevoltaient au-dedans d'elle, joyeux d'avoir pu faire leur réapparition. Mais en même temps, elle avait toujours ce nœud dans la gorge, ce nœud qui l'empêchait de respirer à pleins poumons.

_J'espère pouvoir un jour être de nouveau avec toi, Sasuke… _

Mais rien n'était moins sûr…

.

* * *

.

Après être sorti de chez Hinata, Sasuke se rendit directement au Palais.

Après deux ans de séparation… il l'aimait toujours autant, et il était persuadé qu'il en était de même pour elle. Il lisait en elle.

L'ambiance au Palais n'était plus la même. Sasuke n'avait pas pu pardonné à son père d'avoir pris cette décision, ni à sa mère de n'être pas intervenue. Elle était bien trop heureuse d'écarter la fille du peuple devenue princesse par le hasard d'un pacte « insensé ».

Quant au retour d'Itachi… ce fut sans doute la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Tous les projecteurs furent braqués sur lui pendant des mois, permettant à Sasuke de prendre du recul.

Alcool, sorties, filles… malgré tous ses efforts pour l'oublier… il n'y était pas parvenu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » lui demanda Itachi, qu'il n'avait pas vu venir derrière lui.

Son frère lui ressemblait énormément. Du moins, physiquement parce que sur le plan moral, tous deux étaient extrêmement différents, et sur plusieurs points incompatibles.

« Mon portable. » répondit Sasuke.

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel, un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.

« Tu devrais aller chercher du côté du bar miteux où Ino a dû aller te ramasser avant hier soir ! »

« … »

« Sasuke… tu devrais faire attention à ton comportement… c'est toute la famille que tu sali en agissant de la sorte ! Ts… et tout ça pour une fille du peuple ! »

Hors de lui, Sasuke s'avança, menaçant, vers son grand frère. Ils avaient à peu près la même taille, ce qui leur permit de se regarder mutuellement dans les yeux.

« Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! Tu ne la connais pas… »

« J'en ai pas eu l'occasion ! Votre mariage n'a pas duré plus d'un an ! » se moqua Itachi.

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

Cette rivalité avec son frère ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui.

Itachi lui en voulait de lui avoir été préféré comme héritier du trône, et Sasuke le savait. Mais il n'y était pour rien. Cette couronne lui avait été imposée. Son frère avait toujours eu un comportement rebelle et quelque peu délinquant. Son père le vit très vite. Et alors qu'il n'était âgé que de treize ans, Itachi trempa dans une histoire de vol et de revente de bijoux de la famille impériale. Grâce à son influence, le Tenno parvint à éviter que cette histoire n'éclabousse la famille impériale et jusqu'à compromettre l'avenir même de la royauté au Japon. Comme il le fit avec Hinata, il éloigna Itachi pendant un moment, et proclama officiellement Sasuke, qui était encore un enfant, héritier du trône impérial en lieu et place de son frère ainé.

Alors, si Itachi en voulait à Sasuke, la réciproque était valable. A cause de cette couronne qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête, Sasuke n'avait pas pu vivre une vie normale. Mais en même temps, il lui en était reconnaissant car sans cela, Hinata ne lui aurait pas été promise à lui, mais à Itachi.

Ne voulant pas déclencher une énième bagarre, Sasuke sortit du Palais. Suivant les conseils de son frère, il se rendit au bar, devant le parc.

.

.

Dès qu'il arriva, le propriétaire le reconnu. C'était un homme petit et trapu, moustachu et au visage rosé. Il reconnut Sasuke, même avec ses lunettes de soleil, et lui tendit son portable avant même qu'il ne lui ait demandé.

« Je me demandai bien quand est-ce que vous viendriez le chercher ! » lança-t-il.

« Merci. » marmonna Sasuke, gêné.

Il ne voulait pas s'attarder dans le coin, alors il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à sortir, mais le patron l'interpella.

« Elle est finalement venue, votre demoiselle ! » lança-t-il l'air enjoué.

Sasuke se retourna.

« Oui, je sais, elle m'a ramené… »

« Non, non ! Pas la grande blonde ! La petite brunette ! » Corrigea le patron.

Sasuke ne parvint pas à cacher sa stupéfaction.

« C-comment ? Une brune vous dites ? Alors… Elle est venue ? » le questionna-t-il, soudain intéressé par la conversation.

« Oui, une petite brune, toute fine, avec de grands yeux laiteux. » décrivit le patron. « Elle est venue vous rejoindre sur les coups de 21heures je crois… Vous étiez déjà ivre et endormi sur la table. Elle s'est assise près de vous pendant près d'une heure, une heure et demi. Elle vous a murmuré des choses à l'oreille tout ce temps… Elle paraissait très amoureuse ! Elle vous a même embrassé avant de partir ! … Elle s'est éclipsée un peu avant que la grande blonde sexy ne vous ramasse !... Vous êtes un vrai tombeur vous ! »

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il sentit une douce chaleur envahir son cœur et le faire battre à nouveau. Ses joues s'empourprèrent… Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela. Cette sensation d'ivresse et de satisfaction immense que procure le fait d'aimer et de se savoir aimé en retour.

« Oula ! » s'exclama le patron. « Vous m'avez l'air d'être mordu, vous aussi ! »

Sasuke esquissa un sourire en guise de réponse. Et sans attendre, il sortit du bar en courant. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put. Il ne sut combien de temps exactement… Il se sentait pousser des ailes.

.

* * *

Il arriva rapidement devant chez Hinata. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire, quelque chose qui débordait de son cœur, et qu'il ne pouvait garder en lui.

Par chance, sa chambre donnait sur la route. Sasuke se posta en bas, et mit ses mains en porte-voix.

« Hi-na-taaa ! » cria-t-il. « Hi-na-ta ! Sors de là ! »

La jeune fille entendit la voix de Sasuke hurlant sous sa fenêtre. Elle crut rêver.

Elle se leva de son lit et se posta derrière la fenêtre, ne sachant s'il fallait ou non ouvrir les volets. Mais elle entendit alors :

« Hey ! Si tu n'ouvres pas, je reste ici toute la journée ! Ca ne tardera pas à alerter les médias, tu sais ! »

Affolée, Hinata ouvrit les volets. Sasuke était en bas, lui faisant de grands gestes. Quand il la vit, il afficha un large sourire rayonnant.

Hinata prit un air sévère.

« Sasuke ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas revenir ! » Dit-elle, le plus doucement possible.

« Hi-na-ta ! Je suis juste venu te dire que je t'aime ! Et que je sais que tu m'aimes ! J'en suis sûr, maintenant ! Peu importe que ce que tu dis ! Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'empêche de revenir vers moi ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, mais je ferais tout pour te libérer de ça, ma Princesse ! Tu me fais confiance ? »

Il la faisait complètement craqué. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, mais se ravisa :

« Sasuke, rentre chez toi ! » lui ordonna-t-elle en étouffant un rire. Puis elle redevint sérieuse. « Et ne fais rien de stupide ! Rien qui pourrait te nuire. »

Sasuke sourit de plus bel, et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Après lui avoir envoyé un baiser théâtral, Sasuke repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

.

Hinata rentra la tête à l'intérieur, encore sous le choc de cette conversation.

Les doutes qu'elle avait en elle commencèrent à se dissiper… et même si les choses étaient encore très compliquées…

Elle avait confiance en eux.

.

.

* * *

**Voilà! **

**Comment Sasuke et Hinata vont-ils s'en sortir?**

**Naruto va-t-il mettre à exécution son plan machiavélique? **

**Pour le savoir... rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! Sans oublier de commenter celui-ci ;D Merci!**

**Saroura ^^* Au cas où ça intriguerait vraiment: Sasuke n'a pas le nouveau numéro d'Hinata: oui, il est prince, mais bon, c'est pas non plus une affaire d'Etat... Il aurait pu faire jouer ses relations mais ... c'était pas le but.**

**+ Les photos: même 2 ans après:Il est toujours prince, sa réputation est toujours en jeu, surtout dans un pays qui accorde beaucoup d'importance à l'honneur et à la réputation. La rupture avec Hinata n'était pas d'actualité: elle est intervenue après dans le récit, et le Tenno l'a annoncée bien après au public (voir début chapitre) **

**Bonne lecture ;)**


	16. Mauvais karma

**Chapitre 14 : Mauvais karma**

**Merci à tous les reviewers du chapitre15 ! **

**Saroura92 : je t'ai répondu en bas du chap15, et merci pour ta fidélité )**

**Flora, Lou Darkmoonlady, Krakrame, Masuka, Wendy, Gaby, delphine : Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements ! **

**Tayame Hatake : ravie que l'histoire te plaise ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas intégrer beaucoup de personnages… je n'y ai pas pensé pour dire vrai. Ceux que j'ai intégré ce sont comme imposés à moi, mais c'est vrai que j'ai pas pensé aux autres ! Merci pour ta remarque quant à ma conjugaison … erreur d'inattention et défaut de relecture sans aucun doute, car je sais comment employer le participe passé XD**

**Merci à toi aussi Kelly ! En espérant que la suite te plaise autant ! **

**Bises à tous et désolée pour ce retard ! **

* * *

Sasuke avait réfléchi toute la nuit à l'attitude à adopter. Il y avait réfléchi, il en avait rêvé… ça l'avait empêché de se rendormir… Il prit la peluche qu'il avait rebaptisée du nom de son ancienne propriétaire, espérant qu'elle lui soufflerait la réponse à ses interrogations.

Le jour se leva… et Sasuke, après une nuit de réflexion, ne savait pas plus quoi faire pour mettre fin au chantage absurde qui retenait Hinata loin de lui. Car c'était bien ça le problème, il en était certain. Naruto, menaçant de ruiner sa réputation avec la publication de ces photos de lui et d'Ino…

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il s'en contre-fichait. Sa réputation lui importait moins que pouvoir être avec Hinata.

Mais il n'y avait pas que lui. Il y avait l'Empire, qu'il était censé représenter. Il y avait Kogo, qui fondait tous ses espoirs en lui. Il y avait le Tenno, qu'il avait l'impression de décevoir un peu plus chaque jour. Et puis, il y avait le père d'Hinata… qui l'avait accueilli comme son propre fils, et qui, contrairement à son père biologique, lui faisait entièrement confiance…Et il y avait Hinata.

En début d'après-midi, Sasuke se prépara à sortir incognito. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait dire, mais il savait qu'il devait parler à Naruto. Après tout, toute cette histoire ne datait pas d'hier, et sans une confrontation avec lui, elle ne finirait jamais.

.

.

Le prince se rendit jusque chez Naruto, qui avait quitté la maison au fond du jardin royal pour un appartement en centre-ville.

Il hésita un court instant avant de frapper, mais quand il le fit, ce fut avec détermination.

Naruto ne tarda pas à ouvrir. Il esquissa un sourire en le voyant.

« Tiens… Sasuke ! Je crois savoir ce qui t'amène ici… »

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr, votre Altesse ! » se moqua Naruto, feignant de faire une révérence exagérée.

Sasuke ne releva pas, et lui adressa simplement un regard dédaigneux. Il entra dans ce très grand appartement que le Tenno avait aidé Naruto à acquérir. La décoration était fastueuse, et tout était ordonné, propre, à sa place. C'était un mini-Palais.

« Quelque chose à boire ? » demanda poliment Naruto.

« Non. Merci. » répondit Sasuke, un brin surpris.

Naruto s'en rendit compte et afficha un rictus.

« Pourquoi cette surprise ? Toute personne qui vient chez moi est mon invité. » Expliqua-t-il. « Et je sais recevoir mes invités. »

Sasuke s'immobilisa au milieu du salon, les mains dans les poches. Il cherchait par où commencer, mais fut devancé par son hôte :

« Tu viens me supplier de te remettre les photos, c'est ça ? » lança-t-il. « Me supplier d'arrêter mon chantage ? »

« Si je le faisais… ça marcherait ? » demanda Sasuke.

Naruto étouffa un rire, puis redevint sérieux.

« Je crains que les choses ne soient pas si simples… »

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, cherchant sans doute la faille chez l'autre. Mais tous deux étaient inflexibles. La conversation s'annonçait bloquée.

Mais Sasuke n'était pas venu se battre.

« En fait, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. » annonça-t-il à Naruto.

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration, regarda un instant ses pieds avant de refixer ses yeux sur Naruto.

« Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses. » poursuivit-il.

« ... Tes excuses ? » s'étonna Naruto.

« Laisse-moi finir, avant que je ne change d'avis. Mes excuses. Pour mon comportement. Pour t'avoir pris Ino sans remord, sans faire attentions aux réels sentiments que tu avais pour elle. Pour… mon arrogance qui est venue à bout de notre amitié. Pour ne pas avoir été un bon ami. »

Naruto ne put cacher sa stupéfaction. Il garda les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre. Son regard devint fuyant.

« C'est… ça ne change rien, maintenant. C'est une histoire ancienne. » finit-il par dire.

« Peut-être. Mais je tenais à le faire. » rétorqua Sasuke. « Mais c'est pas tout. Je suis aussi venu te dire que… mon comportement passé ne te donne pas le droit de faire du mal à Hinata, comme tu le fais. »

« Quoi ?! C'est moi qui lui fais du mal ? » l'interrompit Naruto, haussant le ton.

« Parce que tu crois que tu lui fais du bien ? » le coupa Sasuke. « Je t'empêcherais, par tous les moyens, de lui faire du mal. Si ça signifie me trainer dans la boue avec tes photos, ça m'est égal. Ca m'est égal… Tu peux publier tes photos. Tu peux dire ce que tu voudras sur moi. Ton manège a pu durer un moment… grâce à mon égocentrisme notoire. Mais ça ne marche plus… Parce que, même si tu en doutes… Naruto… je l'aime. Et… maintenant, c'est Elle. C'est elle qui compte. »

Naruto écoutait les paroles de Sasuke, l'air torturé. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquissa un sourire.

« Tu m'autorise à bousiller ton image ? »

« Ts. Fais ce que tu veux, Naruto. » rétorqua Sasuke. « Fais ce que tu veux. »

Son regard était déterminé, presque dur, ce qui montra à Naruto que son discours était sincère, et que le Sasuke qu'il avait connu n'était plus là.

Sans attendre de réponse, le prince sortit de l'appartement, laissant Naruto avec lui-même.

.

_Le même discours… à quelques détails près._

En fin de matinée, Hinata était venue, elle aussi.

_« Je suis désolée, Naruto… si j'ai pu te laisser espérer une quelconque histoire avec moi. » « Peu importe ce que tu feras avec moi. Peu importe… Je t'empêcherai de faire du mal à Sasuke… » « Ton manège ne peux plus durer… je t'empêcherai de jouer avec nous comme tu le fais ! » « Que tu le crois ou non, j'aime Sasuke. Et je veux être avec lui. Et je serai avec lui. Que ça te plaise ou non. Parce que c'est lui qui compte… »_

Naruto sentit sa gorge se nouer et des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux. La seule pensée que, peut-être, Sasuke et Hinata pourrait être sincèrement attachés l'un à l'autre, le révoltait. Chacun d'eux était prêt, sans en informer l'autre, à se sacrifier pour l'autre… Non. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer comme cela. Il n'était pas le méchant dans l'histoire c'était Sasuke.

Le jeune homme prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

Il n'était pas le méchant …

« Allô ? » dit-il après que le correspondant eut décroché. « Oui… il faut que je vous voie. J'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

.

* * *

.

Hinata était rentrée chez elle un peu plus tôt. Elle repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Naruto, plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit… et le regrettait presque. Presque, parce qu'elle n'avait fait que lui dire la vérité concernant son amour pour Sasuke… Mais elle appréhendait sa réaction. Il était toujours en possession de ces photos.

Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. Et si Naruto faisait publier ces photos ? Et si l'opinion publique se tournait contre Sasuke ? Et si le Tenno le désavouait en tant qu'héritier ? Et si…

Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester chez elle à penser aux éventuelles conséquences de ses actes.

Elle décida de sortir un peu, pour s'aérer l'esprit.

« Hanabi ! Je sors quelques instants ! » Lança-t-elle en direction de sa sœur cadette, qui regardait la télévision.

Elle enfila une veste et s'apprêtait à sortir, quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Hinata sursauta et poussa un cri de terreur. Elle prit un instant pour se remettre de ses émotions, puis ouvrit la porte.

Sasuke se trouvait derrière. Il était appuyé contre le linteau de la porte, habillé de façon décontractée et affichait ce mystérieux sourire qui le rendait si craquant.

« Sasuke ! » s'exclama Hinata, surprise. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! »

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » lui demanda Sasuke, sans répondre à sa question.

« Je… j'allais sortir. Quelque part. Faire un tour. »

Hinata restait volontairement évasive, ne voulant pas se jeter si facilement dans les bras de Sasuke.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire en coin et l'attrapa par le bras. Il l'entraina à l'extérieur de la maison. Hinata essaya de résister.

« Mais… qu'est ce que tu fais ? » lui dit-elle.

« Je t'emmène faire un tour ! » répondit-il.

Ils arrivèrent près de la voiture de Sasuke la fameuse voiture de sport avec laquelle il avait failli la renverser à son retour d'Italie.

Sasuke monta à la place du conducteur, et attendit qu'Hinata monte à côté de lui. Mais elle resta un moment immobile, pensive.

« Je ne sais pas… » hésitait-elle. « Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Où tu voudras. » répondit-il.

« Mais… »

« Ne pense pas à Naruto. » la coupa-t-il. « Il ne peut rien me faire. Il ne peut rien nous faire. »

Hinata fronça les sourcils. Alors Sasuke savait pour Naruto. Savait-il qu'elle était allée le voir le matin même ?

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » lui demanda-t-elle encore.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de me protéger… c'est à moi de le faire. Alors… viens simplement passer cette journée avec moi… Hi-na-ta. »

Le ton de Sasuke était si serein, qu'il réussit à apaiser Hinata. Elle décida de se laisser porter par le moment. Elle avait envie de passer ce moment avec Sasuke… alors elle monta dans la voiture.

Le jeune prince sourit, satisfait, et mit le moteur en marche.

« Alors ? Où est-ce que je t'emmène, princesse ? » demanda-t-il à Hinata.

Elle sourit.

« Heum… je sais pas… amène-moi… voir la mer ! » dit-elle, joyeuse.

Et sans plus attendre, Sasuke fit démarrer la voiture, et ils filèrent vers la cote.

.

Le vent faisait onduler les cheveux d'Hinata, qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux grands ouverts, dévorant le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de beaucoup voyager. Son père travaillait beaucoup… et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent.

Sasuke la regardait de temps en temps, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, qu'il ne cachait pas. Il n'avait plus envie de faire semblant.

Au bout de quelques heures de route, Hinata vit se dessiner la mer à l'horizon. Son visage s'illumina.

Sasuke gara la voiture près de la plage, et Hinata sortit et se mit à courir vers le bord de mer. Sasuke la rejoignit, et tous les deux restèrent un moment silencieux, à regarder l'horizon. Une évidence leur sauta aux yeux : ils étaient là où ils avaient envie d'être.

Hinata s'approcha discrètement de Sasuke et lui saisit la main.

« Je suis désolée, Sasuke… » lança-t-elle soudainement.

« Mh ? »

« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir… sans raison. Et je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru… »

Sasuke se tourna et posa son regard perçant sur elle. Hinata s'efforça de ne pas pleurer.

« … moi aussi j'aurais dû tout te dire… »

Hinata fut touchée par les paroles de Sasuke, et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle se blottit contre Sasuke, pour ne pas qu'il voit les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent un moment tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant de décider de repartir pour la ville à la nuit tombée.

Mais quand Sasuke mit le contact… la voiture produisit quelques petits sons sourds, trembla quelques instants, mais ne démarra pas. Il retenta. Même résultat. La troisième fois, la voiture ne fit même pas mine de bouger un peu.

Hinata se dressa sur son siège.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! » s'enquit-elle.

« Je crois qu'on n'a plus d'essence. »

« Quoi ?! Mais… t'avais pas fais le plein ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« C'est jamais moi qui le fait… » expliqua Sasuke, un brin gêné.

« Quoi ?! Mais tu savais qu'on allait loin et… t'as pas vérifié l'essence ?! »

« … Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? »

Hinata décida qu'il valait mieux en rester là de la conversation. Décidément, ils n'avaient pas eu la même éducation…

_Et ça se pavane en voiture de sport… Arf ! _

Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, à la recherche d'une solution. Sasuke se blottit dans son siège et ferma les yeux comme pour dormir. Quand elle le vit, Hinata le secoua violemment.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » rétorqua-t-il.

« Hé bien… tu pourrais appeler quelqu'un pour qu'on vienne nous chercher ! Appelle ton protocole ! Ou Mlle Asou ! Ou… attends, j'appelle mon père ! »

Hinata prit son téléphone portable et commença à composer le numéro de son père, espérant qu'il soit rentré du travail.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on vienne nous chercher ? » lui demanda Sasuke.

Ne levant pas les yeux de son téléphone, Hinata fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? »

« … »

Sasuke se contenta de fermer à nouveau les yeux, paisible.

« Ca sonne ! » s'exclama Hinata.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Au début, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi le fait qu'elle appelle de l'aide avait l'air de l'agacer. Après tout… c'était la chose la plus censée qu'ils puissent faire !

Mais en regardant dans ses yeux… et voyant l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur le coin de ses lèvres, elle comprit, et se demanda pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé avant !

« Allô ? » entendit-elle. « Hinata, c'est toi ? »

« Heum… oui, Otousan… heum… »

« Où es-tu ? Tu devrais déjà être à la maison… » S'inquiétait son père.

« Oui mais… j'ai rencontré une amie de classe et… elle m'a proposé de rester dormir chez elle ! Je suis désolée de te le dire que maintenant mais… c'était pas prévu et… ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue ! »

Hiachi parut hésiter un instant. Hinata pouvait presque voir la mine inquiète qu'il affichait.

« D'accord, mais fais attention à toi ! Et reviens demain avant le déjeuner ! »

« Oui, d'accord. Merci Otousan ! A demain. »

Elle raccrocha précipitamment, à la fois toute excitée et honteuse à cause de son mensonge. Elle chercha du réconfort dans le regard de Sasuke, qui brillait de malice.

« Hi-na-ta … t'es plus effrontée que je ne le pensais ! » dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey ! C'est toi qui m'en as donné l'idée ! » S'offusqua la jeune fille.

« Tu m'as entendu dire quelque chose ? »

Hinata sentit une chaleur envahir son visage, qui devint rouge pivoine en une fraction de seconde. Ce Sasuke avait l'art et la manière de la mettre mal à l'aise ! _Quel espèce de…_

Sans crier gare, Sasuke sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le coffre, duquel il sortit une espèce de bâche et un sac de couchage. Hinata sortit avec précipitation pour le rejoindre. Dès qu'elle sortit, il verrouilla la voiture et descendit sur la plage. Hinata le suivit.

Le jeune homme longea le bord de mer sur quelques mètres, avant de s'immobiliser près d'un buisson qui poussait là, à quelques mètres du bord. Il étendit la bâche, étendit le sac de couchage par dessus, et commença à enlever ses chaussures.

Hinata s'inquiéta.

« Il n'y a qu'un sac de couchage ? »

« Mh. Pendant ces deux années, il m'est arrivé de découcher… parfois… Alors j'ai appris à prendre mes précautions. »

Il ôta le fin gilet qu'il portait, mais garda son t-shirt, ainsi que son pantalon. Puis, il se glissa dans le sac de couchage.

« Et moi ? T'aurais pu me laisser le sac… »

« Il fait froid… tu voudrais pas que je tombe malade ? » il esquissa un sourire malin.

« Non… mais… Je dors où…? » demanda timidement Hinata.

« Ts. Où tu veux. »

Hinata hésita un instant. Le sac de couchage paraissait confortable, mais quand même un peu étroit pour les abriter tous les deux. Mais en même temps… cette bâche froide et rêche… Et l'air qui se rafraîchissait. Mh… et puis Sasuke… toujours aussi séduisant… était-elle assez forte pour ne pas lui tombait dessus ? Pas sûr… mais elle prendrait le risque !

La jeune fille ôta ses chaussures, sa veste, puis poussa Sasuke pour qu'il lui fasse une place dans le sac de couchage. Il dû se mettre sur le côté, ce qui permit à Hinata de se glisser à ses côtés, dos à lui.

Finalement, le sac de couchage était plus grand qu'il en avait l'air à vue d'œil. Mais ils étaient assez collés pour qu'Hinata sente le souffle de Sasuke dans ses cheveux et dans sa nuque.

_OMG…. Du calme Hinata ! Du calme…_

Elle sentait presque son regard sur elle, et sentit un frisson la parcourir.

« C'était qui les filles avec toi ? Dans la voiture ? » Lança-t-elle, espérant que cela éloignerait le désir. « Tu sais… le soir où on s'est revu en ville. »

« C'était personne. » dit-il, contrarié.

« Alors… qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient dans ta voiture ? » insista la jeune fille.

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite, aussi, Hinata s'attendit à ce qu'il lui avoue quelque chose de désagréable.

« J'ai essayé de t'oublier… comme j'ai pu. »

« Avec ces filles !? » s'offusqua Hinata.

« … Entre autres. »

Hinata se demanda ce qu'il pensait obtenir avec cette réponse. _« Entre autres ! » Il est gonflé ! _Elle se renfrogna.

« Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié, alors j'ai essayé d'en faire autant." continua-t-il. "Mais peu importe ce que je faisais, et où j'étais… je voulais être avec toi. T'étais toujours là. Tu ne me lâchais jamais. Alors… t'inquiètes pas, j'ai rien fait de méchant, avec personne. »

« Elles étaient belles en tout cas… Rien à voir avec… moi. » Souffla Hinata.

« Non, rien à voir avec toi. » confirma-t-il.

Hinata cessa de respirer une fraction de seconde, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle s'apprêta à lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre, mais il poursuivit :

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est… mais y a quelque chose qui te rend… si belle ! Peut-être tes yeux… ? Ou… ton nez ? »

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidemment, il avait le don de passer du goujat à l'amoureux transi d'une phrase à l'autre. Mais en même temps qu'elle s'en réjouissait, elle sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée de tout ce qu'avait pu ressentir Sasuke, et à toutes les questions qu'il avait pu se poser.

Elle hésita un instant, puis se tourna pour lui faire face. La lumière de la Lune sublimait le visage de Sasuke, et faisait briller ses yeux sombres qui la fixaient tendrement.

« Tu sais… » Commença-t-elle timidement. « Moi non plus, je ne t'ai pas oublié. Et… moi non plus, j'ai rien fait de méchant. »

Un sourire timide éclaira le visage de Sasuke, qui essayait de le dissimuler. Ca le rendait encore plus attendrissant, ce que voulait absolument éviter Hinata.

« Arrête de faire ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

« Huh ? De faire quoi ? » S'interrogea Sasuke.

« Ca ! Arrête d'être aussi… mignon ! Arrête tout ! »

II sourit de plus bel.

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon… je pourrais t'embrasser tu sais. »

_Argh… J'en reviens pas d'avoir dit ça…_

Sasuke dévoila ses fossettes, et acheva ainsi de conquérir la jeune fille. Il approcha son visage du sien, la fixant de son regard de prédateur, avant d'ajouter de sa voix sombre :

« Essaye. »

Et là, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, Hinata se redressa et l'embrassa. Il répondit à ce baiser et la laissa seule prendre la décision d'y mettre fin. Quand elle le fit au bout d'une bonne minute, elle le regarda dans les yeux et fut troublée par ce qu'elle y lut. Sasuke avait cet air torturé sur le visage, cet air mystérieusement irrésistible. Il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts et mit un moment avant de pouvoir parler.

« Me quitte plus jamais. » dit-il d'un voix étranglée.

Sa gorge se noua, et Hinata fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Elle se redressa afin d'être plus proche de Sasuke, et garda son regard laiteux plongé dans le sien, noir de jais.

« Plus jamais. J' te quitterai plus jamais. » promit-elle.

Puis, elle se laissa retomber sur le côté. Elle regarda un instant les étoiles, se demandant si c'était un rêve ou la réalité…

« Et toi… tu m'aimeras toujours ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sasuke se redressa à son tour, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras pour se retrouver au-dessus d'Hinata. Il la regarda dans les yeux à son tour.

« Toujours. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours, Hi-na-ta. » lui murmura-t-il, avant de lui poser un baiser sur le front.

N'en pouvant plus de tant de romantisme, Hinata l'embrassa à nouveau. Tout était clair pour une fois. C'était lui, et ça serait toujours lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Tout en l'embrassant, elle l'attira plus avidement contre elle, mais sentit à la tension de ses muscles quel effort il fournissait pour ne pas la toucher. Elle insista, mais il interrompit leur baiser. Il garda les yeux baissés un instant, puis enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Hinata. Sa respiration chaude la fit frémir.

« Hinata… » souffla-t-il.

Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire, alors elle l'interrompit.

« Je sais que c'est toi… et que c'est maintenant. » commença-t-elle. « On m'a toujours dit que le moment venu… je le saurai. Et c'est vrai en fin de compte ! C'est toi Sasuke. »

Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, puis, avec l'aide de ses mains, elle l'obligea à relever le visage et à la regarder. Quand elle croisa enfin son regard sombre, elle y découvrit tout à la fois un feu dévorant et une supplication.

« Je veux que tu n'aies jamais à le regretter. » expliqua-t-il à voix basse.

Hinata esquissa un sourire.

« Tu vois, Sasuke… c'est exactement pour ça que je sais que c'est toi… et que c'est maintenant. »

La demande qu'il lut dans ses yeux laiteux acheva d'abattre ses dernières réticences. Hinata attrapa le bas de son t-shirt, et l'aida à l'enlever d'un geste rapide. Sa silhouette athlétique, ses muscles dessinés la surprirent tout à nouveau. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke, qui laissa échapper un petit rire.

Ragaillardie, mais avec un peu d'appréhension, elle ôta son débardeur. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son presque bonnet A et le cacha discrètement avec ses avant-bras. Elle n'attendit pas la réaction de Sasuke, et maugréa :

« Te moque pas, hein… ! Sans doute que… Je sais qu'ils sont… assez petits mais… bon… »

Nouveau rire amusé de Sasuke. Le jeune homme, toujours au-dessus d'elle, prit délicatement la tête d'Hinata entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Princesse Hinata, vous êtes la plus belle fille qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer. » affirma-t-il, charmeur. Puis il ajouta de son irrésistible ténor. « Tu es parfaite. »

Elle sourit, rassurée et étonnée des élans de romantisme de son amoureux. Si elle avait pu seulement imaginer, lors de leur première rencontre dans les couloirs du lycée, qu'ils en seraient là quelques années plus tard… qu'il lui parlerait ainsi…

Il approcha son nez du sien et lui fit un tendre baiser esquimau, ce qui la fit sourire davantage. Mais ce bisou normalement enfantin avait un must qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas ! Alors que leurs nez s'embrassaient, se cherchaient, Sasuke faisait glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes, les frôlait, les évitait… Une torture qu'elle supporta quelques instants, avant d'en profiter pour l'embrasser passionnément.

.

.

.

Hinata fut réveillée par les premiers rayons de soleil qui vinrent lui caresser le visage. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Puis elle ouvrit les deux yeux, éblouie par la luminosité environnante. Elle avait un poids sur la poitrine. Sasuke avait posé sa tête sur elle. Elle sourit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Quelques brides de souvenirs de la nuit passée ressurgirent fugacement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de frémir. Peut-être à cause du vent frais… peut-être pas.

Sasuke… Elle tourna les yeux et vit au loin, un groupe de personnes se promenant sur la plage.

_OMG !_

Elle se redressa pour faire glisser la tête de Sasuke et pouvoir se rhabiller en vitesse, mais dès qu'elle fit un geste, elle sentit une main lui saisir le bras. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était réveillé et qu'il souriait, elle fut rassurée.

« Sasuke, on doit partir ! Des gens arrivent ! » lui dit-elle, un brin paniquée.

« Il y a une station service pas loin… on peut y être en dix minutes. » lui dit-il.

« Oh… comment tu le sais ? »

« Un vieux pêcheur qui passait par là me l'a dit. » répondit-il simplement.

Puis il se leva d'un bond, et Hinata se rendit compte qu'il était déjà tout habillé.

« Je pouvais pas te laisser toute seule sur la plage, alors je me suis recouché. »

_Je dors vraiment comme une souche…_

Le retour à la réalité fut rude.

Si elle savait…

.

Après qu'elle se soit rhabillée, et qu'ils aient remis tout leur attirail dans le coffre de la voiture (qui fort heureusement était toujours là où ils l'avaient laissée), ils entreprirent la marche vers la fameuse station service que leur avait indiquée un passant. Ils durent s'égarer, puisqu'au lieu de mettre dix minutes comme annoncé, ils la trouvèrent au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

Sasuke, acheta un bidon sur place, et le remplit d'essence.

« Fais vite. » lui dit Hinata. « J'ai bien l'impression que le gérant nous a reconnu… »

En effet, dès leur arrivée, Hinata avait senti que quelque chose se passait en secret. Le gérant les regardait avec insistance, faisait des va-et-vient autour d'eux l'air intriguer, avant de passer un coup de fil dans le secret de sa cabine.

Dès qu'ils eurent rempli le bidon, ils partirent en vitesse. Mais sur le chemin, ils croisèrent une voiture de presse, facilement reconnaissable, qui venait en face d'eux.

_Mais… comment ils font pour arriver si vite !?_

Instinctivement, Sasuke tourna la tête. Hinata l'imita, peut-être un peu tard, puisqu'après les avoir dépassé, la voiture fit demi-tour. Aussitôt, Sasuke saisit la main d'Hinata et se mit à courir, l'entrainant derrière lui.

La jeune fille essaya difficilement de tenir le rythme. Elle n'était pas très sportive, contrairement à son prince. Mais l'adrénaline aidant, elle réussit à ne pas trébucher.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, la voiture parvint jusqu'à leur hauteur, et un homme sortit sa tête dans l'ouverture de la vitre, un gros appareil à la main. Hinata entendit le crépitement des flashs. Elle cacha vainement son visage avec une main, tandis que Sasuke ne pouvait dissimuler le sien.

Ils empruntèrent une petite rue, et crurent semer la voiture de presse. Ils arrivèrent, en dix minutes, au bord de plage.

« Monte dans la voiture ! » lui intima Sasuke.

Elle s'exécuta, tandis qu'il vidait le contenu du bidon dans le réservoir.

Retour de la voiture de presse, qui on ne sait comment, les avait retrouvé. Le journaliste resta à bord, mais ne manqua pas de les mitrailler. Surtout Sasuke, resté à l'extérieur. Quand il eut fini, le jeune prince monta en voiture et mit le contact sans attendre.

Hinata regarda par le rétroviseur : le journaliste ne les suivait plus. Sans doute avait-il suffisamment de clichés… Elle se cantonna alors dans son siège, poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis, tout au long du voyage, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil amusés vers Sasuke.

C'était étrange. Elle avait toujours pensé que le fait de s'offrir comme cela à quelqu'un changerait le regard qu'elle aurait sur elle et sur la personne. Mais ce matin-là, en se levant, elle ne se sentait pas différente. Peut-être un peu plus accomplie et satisfaite. Satisfaite de savoir que c'était lui, et parce que contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait prédit, ça c'était (trop) bien passé ! Parce que c'était lui… Et il ne l'avait pas abandonnée sur le rivage de cette plage, bien qu'il en ait eu l'occasion. Il était resté près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Parce que c'était lui…

Alors quand elle le regardait, elle fut rassurée de constater qu'il n'avait pas terni à ses yeux. Et que les papillons qu'elle avait dans le ventre en sa présence ne s'étaient pas éclipsés, bien au contraire. Il était toujours aussi irrésistible. Peut-être même un peu plus maintenant que…

« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? » demanda-t-il, la sortant de ses pensées.

Hinata esquissa un sourire gêné.

« Heu… non rien. » bougonna-t-elle avant de baisser les yeux.

« Ts. »

«… »

« Avant de te déposer chez toi, je dois rapidement passer chez moi me changer… »

« On ne sera pas en retard ? Mon père m'attend pour le déjeuner. »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je fais vite. »

.

* * *

.

Ils arrivèrent au Palais aux environs de 11heures, cependant, dès leur arrivée dans la cour avant, ils surent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ino attendait sur les marches, l'air inquiet.

Sasuke se gara juste au pieds des marches. Quand il descendit, Sasuke vit bien qu'Hinata n'était pas à l'aise. Alors, il alla vers elle, et lui tendit une main. Elle la saisit, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres, puis ils montèrent rejoindre Ino.

Hinata vit bien que les voir arriver tous les deux, main dans la main, ne réjouissait pas Ino. Mais ce qui la surprit au plus haut point, ce fut son regard. Ino la fixait, l'air intrigué, et non plus seulement méprisant. Hinata préféra détourner les yeux.

« Ino ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Sasuke.

Elle posa fort heureusement son regard sur lui, et lui tendit une pile de magasines que jusque là, ni lui ni Hinata n'avait remarqué.

« Regarde par toi-même. » lança-t-elle. « Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait poussé Naruto à faire ça si soudainement. Mais maintenant que je vous vois, je comprends… »

Sasuke regarda les revues, le regard noir et le visage fermé.

Les photos avaient été publiées. Dans toute la presse à scandale. Et Hinata fut surprise de découvrir qu'il y avait même une photo de Sasuke, à moitié nu, endormi aux côtés d'Ino. En la voyant, elle leva les yeux vers Ino, en même temps que Sasuke :

« Celle-là est de toi ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Ino… »

« Naruto m'avait demandé d'en faire une… » avoua-t-elle la tête baissée. « Je lui avais demandé de ne pas la publier. Je croyais qu'il ne le ferait pas. »

« Ts, je te connaissais pas si naïve! »

Hinata vit le regard de son bien-aimé passer du sombre au noir, de la rage à la colère, puis à l'inquiétude. Elle prit les revues de ses mains.

« T'inquiète pas, Sasuke… » dit-elle, essayant de le rassurer. « Si vous expliquez tout au Tenno, peut-être que… »

« Votre Altesse ! » cria quelqu'un depuis le pas de l'immense porte d'entrée.

C'était Mr. Hiagui.

« Son altesse impériale de Tenno vous demande dans son bureau. Immédiatement. »

Sasuke poussa un profond soupir. Il prit les revues des mains d'Hinata et les mit dans celles d'Ino. Puis, il attrapa Hinata par la main et monta le reste des escaliers.

La tension était palpable, jusque dans la main de Sasuke, qui serrait un peu trop fort celle d'Hinata, qui n'osa pas protester. Elle aussi était préoccupée.

Arrivés devant les appartements du Tenno, Sasuke se stoppa net. Il se tourna vers Hinata, et lisant l'inquiétude dans son regard, il prit sur lui, et lui adressa un sourire.

« Tu m'attends là ? »

Comment lui résister ? Il la regardait avec ses yeux suppliants. Comment pourrait-elle le laisser seul dans un moment pareil ?

« D'accord. »

Il sembla rassuré.

« Un bisou ? » lui réclama-t-il.

Un peu gênée à cause des gardes qui entouraient la porte, et qui les épiaient, elle concentra tout son courage dans ce bref baiser, puis Sasuke entra dans les appartements sous l'annonce hurlée d'un des gardes.

.

Hinata alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil dans le hall, devant la salle dans laquelle il s'était engouffré.

Elle aurait aimé être une mouche, un moustique, ou encore un acarien (encore faudrait-il qu'il y en ait au Palais…) pour voir et entendre ce qu'il s'y passait.

« Alors… c'est toi, Hinata ? » entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle se tourna, surprise. Bouche bée, elle se trouva nez à nez face au double de Sasuke. Même regard sombre, même cheveux… peut-être un peu plus longs. Même fossettes, même stature. Peut-être un peu moins de charisme.

Grâce aux coupures de presse qu'elle avait accumulées en Italie, elle sut qu'il s'agissait d'Itachi, son frère.

« Hum… oui ! C'est moi. » dit-elle timidement.

Itachi esquissa un sourire en coin, lui tendant une main, qu'elle saisit. Il lui baisa, comme un gentleman.

« Enchanté. » dit-il. « Je me présente : Itachi Ushiwa. Ton beau-frère de l'année dernière ! »

Hinata esquissa un sourire gêné.

« Navré que notre rencontre se passe dans de telles circonstances… et surtout je m'excuse au nom de la famille royale pour le comportement que mon frère a eu à ton égard. » poursuivit-il.

« Sasuke n'a rien fait. » s'empressa de rectifier Hinata. « Il… c'est un malentendu. »

Itachi parut surpris des propos d'Hinata. Les photos étaient pourtant claires…

« Tu n'as pas lu la presse à scandale ? »

« Si. Mais… c'est un malentendu. »

Itachi laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur. Il resta un moment silencieux, regardant Hinata avec amusement, puis il changea de ton, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« En tout les cas, ça s'annonce mal pour notre Sasuke ! » lança-t-il. « Mais je pense que tu sais déjà comment réagit notre cher père dès qu'un problème se pose avec l'un d'entre nous ! »

Hinata réfléchit un instant, puis sentit son cœur s'emballer.

« Tu pense que… il pourrait l'éloigner ? » bégaya-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec surprise.

« Ce n'est pas seulement une hypothèse. Les protocoles s'activent déjà pour plier ses bagages… » expliqua-t-il, un brin satisfait. « Hinata… ma chère ex belle-sœur, il est temps de dire au revoir à notre prince ! »

A ce moment-là, on ouvrit la porte et Sasuke sortit de la pièce en trombe. Hinata se leva du fauteuil, imitée par Itachi, mais Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas et passa devant eux à grandes enjambées, comme s'il ne les voyait pas.

« Hinata, suis-moi. » entendit-elle simplement.

Elle s'exécuta sans réfléchir, et entendit derrière elle une sorte de hurlement :

« Sasuke ! Reviens ici, tout de suite ! »

C'était la voix grave du Tenno. Il semblait hors de lui. Hinata regarda Sasuke, mais il ne réagissait pas. Il continuait simplement sa marche d'un pas pressé, le regard noir fixé droit devant lui.

.

Ils arrivèrent dans les appartements de Sasuke, qui ferma violemment la porte derrière eux. Hinata resta sur le seuil, regardant Sasuke faire les cent pas dans la chambre, cherchant à se calmer. Il avait le souffle rapide, le visage fermé. Il semblait inaccessible, hors de lui. Hinata remarqua des marques rouges sur ses joues. Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à la colère, ou la trace de nouveaux accès de violence du Tenno envers son fils...

Ne supportant plus de le voir ainsi, elle s'approcha de lui, et l'obligea à s'immobiliser en lui attrapant le bras. Elle chercha son regard. Il était noir, plein de colère, de rage et d'un profond désarroi.

« Sasuke… calme-toi. » murmura Hinata.

« Ts. On a un p***** de karma tous les deux ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Sasuke détourna les yeux, cherchant une réponse autour de lui. Puis, soudainement, il éclata de rire.

Hinata fronça les sourcils, perturbé par cette réaction. _Est-ce qu'il devient fou ?_

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, il s'arrêta net, et s'affala sur son lit. Hinata, avec un peu d'appréhension, alla s'asseoir près de lui. Elle le regarda un instant, et vit son visage torturé.

« Hi-na-ta… » dit-il enfin calme. « Chaque parcelle de mon être veut te rendre heureuse. »

« Je sais… » susurra-t-elle.

« Ts, tu le sais? Alors pourquoi… malgré tout… tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est te faire du mal ? Huh ? »

Il s'adressait à elle, mais elle ne savait pas s'il attendait une réponse ou non. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

« Je suis heureuse, Sasuke. Tant que je suis avec toi, je suis la plus heureuse du monde. »

Cette phrase, au lieu de le rassurer, parut lui transpercer le cœur comme un poignard. Un vague rictus apparut sur ses lèvres. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Hinata.

« C'est bien ce que je dis… Tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est te faire du mal. »

Hinata eut la gorge nouée. Elle savait ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Et il n'y manqua pas:

« Je dois partir, Hinata. »

.

.

* * *

**Tadam! **

**Merci pour vos futures reviews ! On arrive vers la fin... alors lâchez-vous! Moi, j'essayais de faire plus vite pour poster le presque dernier chapitre! ;)**


	17. Choisis-moi

**Chapitre 17 : « Choisis-moi. »**

**Merci pour les reviews ! **

**Darkmoonlady : oui, Sasuke fait pitié XD quant à Naruto… il pourrait changer… Itachi ne donne pas l'effet que j'aurais voulu ! Mais oui, il très sarcastique. Je le voulais un peu plus cinglant… **

**Lou : j'aime les drames ! ahah ! Mais attends de voir la suite… D Je n'ai pas mis de lemon parce que l'histoire est « rated K ». Désolée pour la frustration que je t'ai causé… mais ça laisse plus de place à ton imagination ! ahah xD **

**Tayame Hatake : Merci xD Et oui, je voulais un Itachi antipathique ! ça c'est fait… mais c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas tel qu'il aurait pu être si j'avais été plus attentive au « vrai » Itachi !**

**Kelly : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise autant ! Régale-toi avec la suite !**

**Momo-chan98 : Merci beaucoup ! Ouii ils sont mignons, pas vrai !? :D… en écrivant je me suis fait la même réflexion xD **

**Guest : Mercii beaucoup beaucoup ! C'est vraiment gentil ! Oui, Naruto foire sur tous les plans pour l'instant xD Et il y aura encore du rebondissement ! Moi aussi ça me fait bizarre mais… c'est bel et bien bientôt fini…:/**

**Adychan : Bienvenu dans cette fic Adychan ! :D Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et j'espère que la fin (oui… c'est bientôt la fin…) te plaira tout autant !**

**Wendy : oui… je m'acharne un peu sur eux ! Mais c'est pour leur bien ! xD**

**Mika Chan : voilà la suite ! :D**

** : Merci pour chacune de tes reviews ! C'était sympa (et très drôle ! xD) d'avoir ton avis sur chaque chapitre ! Continue comme ça, ça m'encourage ! :D **

**Bises à tous ! et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sasuke fit un compte rendu rapide de la « conversation » qu'il avait eut avec le Tenno à Hinata. Elle l'écouta comme elle le pouvait, entre deux sanglots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à refouler.

Un silence se fit dans la chambre à la suite de cette confession. Sasuke allait partir, laissant Hinata derrière lui. Ils allaient être séparés à nouveau alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver.

« Le Tenno a réussi à obtenir que les photos lui soient restituées, mais pas à faire taire les médias… Pour eux je suis… le prince adultère, le prince indigne… le… »

« Où est-ce que tu pars ? Quand ? Et pour combien de temps ? » le coupa Hinata.

C'est tout ce qui l'intéressait.

« Ts. Tu crois qu'il me le dirait ? Hiagui m'a parlé de la France mais… j'en suis pas sûr. »

Ils avaient l'embarras du choix : le prince parlait couramment une dizaine de langues.

« Quand ? »

« La semaine prochaine. »

Hinata poussa un profond soupir de lassitude.

Elle regarda Sasuke et vit qu'il ne se sentait pas mieux qu'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, comme il le faisait tout le temps. L'espace d'une seconde, elle se dit que ses baisers allaient lui manquer. Puis, il s'écarta, et essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues avec ses mains.

« Je suis _si_ désolé… » dit-il, la voix étranglée.

« C'est pas de ta faute, Sasuke. » dit-elle en sanglotant. « Peut-être qu'on a vraiment un mauvais karma ! Peut-être qu'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble ! Pas dans cette vie en tous les cas… »

« Non… ne dis pas ça… » la supplia-t-il. « On est fait l'un pour l'autre, toi et moi. »

« Comment peux-tu affirmer ça, quand le monde entier semble vouloir nous séparer ? Naruto, Ino, ta mère qui ne m'a jamais aimé, ton père alors que c'est lui qui nous a mariés de force, et maintenant le peuple ! »

Sasuke l'écarta un peu de lui pour la regarder dans les yeux avec ses yeux sombres. Il avait l'air serein et calme, presque détaché, ce qui surprit et agaça Hinata. Elle ne savait pas qu'au fond de lui, il était aussi paniqué, aussi désespéré et aussi perdu qu'elle. C'est juste… qu'il ne voulait pas lui montrer.

« Je t'aime Hinata. »

Il avait envie de lui dire, pour qu'elle sache qu'il serait toujours là pour elle et que rien ne pourrait y changer quelque chose. Mais elle avait cet air épuisé…Elle leva les yeux vers lui et articula un :

« A quoi ça sert ? »

_A quoi ça sert… ?!_

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce sans frapper.

Sasuke relâcha son emprise sur Hinata et se tourna vers la porte. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il vit son frère ainé refermer la porte derrière lui, et s'avancer vers eux.

« C'est l'heure des adieux ? » dit-il, sarcastique.

« Itachi… plus tard s'il te plait… »

« Malheureusement ce que j'ai à te dire ne peut pas attendre… »

Hinata sentit rapidement qu'elle était de trop.

« Je vais vous laisser… »

« Je te ramène chez toi, attends-moi s'il te plait. » lui dit Sasuke avant qu'elle ne sorte.

Elle n'acquiesça ni ne refusa, et sortit de la chambre après un salut respectueux à Itachi, qui lui rendit.

.

Seul avec son frère, Sasuke avait hâte que la conversation prenne fin. Non seulement parce qu'il craignait qu'Hinata ne prenne ses jambes à son cou, mais aussi parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu une conversation agréable avec son frère ainé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire de si important ? » demanda Sasuke.

Itachi s'avança vers Sasuke, l'air sérieux. Il alla s'asseoir sur un coin du lit, maintenant volontairement un suspens insupportable. Au bout d'un moment, il leva ses yeux noirs vers son frère qui commençait à s'impatienter :

« Je viens te parler de l'Empire, et du trône que tu es censé reprendre quand notre père décidera qu'il est temps. »

« Ts. C'était ça l'urgence ? J'ai encore le temps d'y penser alors s'il te plait… »

« Le temps d'y penser ? Es-tu inconscient ou simplement naïf ? » demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement possible.

Sasuke ne sut répondre, et le regarda simplement l'air interrogatif. Itachi haussa les sourcils, surpris à son tour, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Nos chers parents ont toujours voulu te protéger plus que de nécessaire… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » insista le plus jeune.

Itachi hésita un instant, se demandant s'il était prudent de lui partager quelque chose que leurs parents lui avaient apparemment délibérément cacher.

« La santé de notre père ne s'améliore pas. Bien au contraire, son état empire de jour en jour. Bientôt, il ne sera plus capable de diriger ce pays comme il le voudrait. Comme il le faudrait. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il savait bien que la santé de son père n'était pas à son beau fixe, mais de là à parler de quitter le trône prématurément. Le Tenno s'était toujours arrangé pour ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse devant lui.

« Est-ce qu'il va… »

« On n'en est pas encore là. » anticipa Itachi. « Mais, Sasuke… si notre père, demain, était contraint d'abandonner sa place… c'est à toi qu'il reviendrait de diriger cet Empire ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que cela signifie ? Te rends-tu comptes de ce que cela implique ? »

Devant le silence de son frère, Itachi se leva, et s'approcha davantage de lui. Il semblait déconnecté de la réalité… ou plutôt, il n'avait jamais été aussi lucide. Et cette réalité l'effrayait.

« Je sais que comme moi… tu as cru que le Tenno… que notre père, était dur… beaucoup trop dur pour être un bon père. Tu as surement ressenti cette impression de ne… jamais être à la hauteur. De toujours le décevoir. De ne jamais arriver à la satisfaire. Alors… pensant qu'il était vain d'essayer, tu as décidé de mener ta vie exactement comme tu l'aurais décidé… n'est-ce pas ? »

Sasuke n'acquiesça pas, mais tout dans son regard trahissait son sentiment.

Il commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Et il arrivait presque à comprendre son père.

« Ne fais pas comme moi, Sasuke. Tu es le dernier espoir de notre père, après quoi le trône pourrait bien échapper à notre famille si tu n'en es pas jugé digne. » Reprit Itachi. « Tues né pour avoir de grandes… d'immenses responsabilités… et c'est un peu à cause de moi. Enfin… ce qui est fait, est fait ! »

« Qu'est-ce…. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse, Itachi ? Qu'est-ce que j'y peux… »

Itachi dirigea son index vers la tête de Sasuke, puis vers sa poitrine et lui dit :

« C'est ici et ici que ça se passe. » expliqua-t-il. « Sois Prince, pense en Prince. Arrête de te soucier de ta petite personne, de ne penser qu'à toi et à ta princesse ! Parce que tout ce que tu feras… aura un impact à l'échelle nationale. »

« Et… comment je suis censé faire, moi ? »

« Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ? »

« … »

« Pas la peine que tu répondes. J'ai bien vu comment tu étais avec elle. J'ai bien vu comme tu as changé… » Anticipa Itachi, clairvoyant. « Mais tu sais… il n'y a qu'à toi qu'on criera Vive l'Empereur ! , mais être Princesse d'un empire comme celui-ci, et avoir vocation à devenir l'Impératrice… ce n'est pas facile. Certes, tu dois faire un choix… mais elle aussi. Si je peux te donner un conseil… laisse-la faire, ne l'influence pas. Et si par le plus grand des malheurs pour toi, elle venait à partir… ne la retiens pas. Tu en paierais le prix plus tard. »

Quand il eut fini, Itachi se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre, laissant derrière lui un Sasuke incertain. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, et lança une dernière phrase à son adresse :

« Un grand pouvoir implique toujours de grandes responsabilités... petit frère. »

Et il sortit.

Sasuke resta un moment immobile, repensant la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Itachi. Le simple fait qu'il soit venu le voir le surprenait tout autant que le contenu de ce qu'il avait à dire.

Son père était malade, et se savait sur le départ. Et lui… ne faisait rien… sinon lui donner une raison supplémentaire de se faire du souci. Il craignait d'être la cause de l'aggravation de son état… si c'était le cas, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

.

.

Sans doute avertie par Itachi de la fin de leur entretien, Hinata entra dans la chambre à son tour. Mécaniquement, mais maladroitement, Sasuke lui adressa un sourire. Mais il ne réussit pas à la berner. Elle vit qu'il était triste, lointain.

« Il t'a annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Sasuke tendit une main vers elle, lui signifiant ainsi de venir près de lui, ce qu'elle fit précipitamment.

« Il… il m'a dit des choses que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Sans pour autant avoir envie de les entendre… » lui répondit-il.

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le visage d'Hinata, et en profita pour lui caresser la joue. Il avait l'air si désemparé, que si elle avait pu, Hinata aurait extirpé toutes ses tracasseries de son esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ? » insista Hinata.

« Que j'ai… des choix à faire. »

Il n'avait pas envie de l'influencer dans la propre décision qu'elle aussi devrait prendre, alors il occulta volontairement la partie la concernant.

Hinata comprit par « choix à faire », celui de rester près d'elle ou de partir. De quoi d'autre pouvait-il s'agir ? Alors, à cet instant, elle résolut intérieurement de l'aider dans son choix, et de tout faire pour qu'il la choisisse, elle. Pour qu'il les choisisse, eux.

« Tu veux passer la journée avec moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle vit alors s'esquisser un sourire franc sur ce visage qu'elle adorait.

« Je vais me débarbouiller et je reviens. »

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain particulière, seulement séparée de la chambre par une cloison coulissante.

Faisant trainer ses narines sur son propre corps, sur ses vêtements et sous ses aisselles, Hinata plissa le nez.

_Je mériterais bien une bonne douche moi aussi… conclut-elle. _

« Tu crois que j'ai encore des affaires ici ? » demanda-t-elle à Sasuke, qui avait laissé la cloison coulissante de la salle de bain ouverte.

« Regarde dans mon placard ! » lui dit-il. « Je t'ai gardé une ou deux tenues… »

« … Pourquoi ?! » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« Je sais pas… j'aimais bien quand tu les portais ! Je voulais pas qu'il les foute aux ordures ou les donne à une œuvre de charité, et puis qu'en marchant dans la rue je reconnaisse une de ses tenues sur une personne qui ne serait pas toi. » expliqua-t-il d'une traite, juste avant de faire couler le jet d'eau.

_Mh… Je ne sais pas… si chou mais étrangement bizarre…_

Sans se poser plus de questions, Hinata alla ouvrir l'immense dressing de Sasuke, qu'il appelait affectueusement son « placard », et après quelques minutes d'errance, y trouva effectivement deux tenues qu'elle reconnue comme lui ayant appartenu. Elle avait le choix entre deux robes, qui arrivait juste en haut du genou, l'une étant assez décolleté (ce qui n'était pas dérangeant étant donné son fameux bonnet presqu'A) et l'autre était dos nu…

Elle grimaça, hésita…

_Ce Sasuke a décidemment des goûts bien masculins… !_

Finalement, elle opta pour la petite robe jaune et broderie blanche, dos nu. Elle l'enleva du dressing et la prit avec elle.

« Dépêche-toi Sasuke, je vais prendre une douche moi aussi après ! »

« La douche est vide… tu peux venir ! »

Elle crut déceler dans sa voix une légère pointe de malice… mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle aurait du pourtant se fier à son instinct ! Car quand elle arriva, confiante, dans la salle de bain, elle trouva effectivement la douche vide, mais ce, parce que Sasuke avait finalement décidé de prendre un bain !

Il était là, dans cette immense (immense !) baignoire, qui pouvait contenir au moins 4 personnes adultes, la tête appuyé sur le bord, les yeux clos. L'eau, ou plutôt la couche impressionnante de mousse blanche, lui arrivait jusqu'aux pectoraux. Mais quand il la sentit entrer dans la pièce, un sourire espiègle naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Heyyyy ! » cria-t-elle. « Mais… tu… »

« Détends-toi, Hyuuga ! Je ne me lèverai pas devant tes yeux _plus tout à fait_ chastes ! » se moqua-t-il gentiment. « Et puis c'est pas comme si je t'avais dit de me rejoindre ! »

_Argh_… Hinata encaissa l'allusion moqueuse sans rien répliquer.

« Là, je vais enlever mes vêtements pour pouvoir me doucher. Tu… regarde pas… hein ? » bégaya-t-elle.

« Ts. »

« Sasuke ! Tu ne regarderas pas ? »

Sasuke secoua négativement la tête, mais gardait ce sourire espiègle, inquiétant pour Hinata. Pour plus de sécurité, elle se tourna dos à lui. Elle ôta premièrement son haut, puis son bas.

« T'as toujours les yeux fermés ? »

« Mh. »

Ca allait encore. D'une main hésitante, elle s'attaqua à son soutien gorge, qu'elle dégrafa avec agilité.

« Tu regarde pas ? »

« Mh. »

« L'eau est chaude ? »

« Très ! »

Elle continua, et enleva sa culotte d'une main, cachant sa poitrine avec l'autre. Juste au cas ou…

« T'as tout vu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Se voyant démasqué, Sasuke sourit de plus bel.

« Mh. »

Hinata devint instantanément écarlate. _Pourquoi es-tu si pudique, Hinata !? Après tout… enfin… Arf !_ Elle en avait marre de mettre toutes ces barrières entre elle et les personnes qui l'entouraient. Surtout avec Sasuke. Elle aurait pu aller se baigner avec lui… en tout bien tout honneur. Surtout maintenant. Mais à côté de lui… bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas honte ! Lui, n'avait pas à rougir de quoi que ce soit, il était parfait ! Mais elle… Enfin… elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être un peu moins maigre… un peu plus généreuse côté poitrine… un peu plus féminine… un peu moins…

« T'es superbe. » l'entendit-elle dire derrière elle. « Je te le dis aujourd'hui… et s'il faut que je te le répète tous les jours pour que tu le crois enfin… je le ferai. Arrête de te cacher… tu es belle. »

_Est-ce qu'il lit dans mes pensées !? O_o. _Il la trouvait belle… _Il est pas très objectif… en même temps, il a de quoi comparer ! Avec toutes les filles qui lui tournent autour…_

Hinata secoua ses pensées en même temps qu'elle secoua la tête. Puis, elle décida qu'un bain avec Sasuke ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée.

Elle se tourna, toujours cachée par ses bras. Une chose à la fois après tout ! Et après avoir piqué un sprint jusqu'à la baignoire, elle se jeta à l'intérieur avec tant d'empressement qu'elle éclaboussa tout autour. Un raz-de-marée !

Sasuke, qui avait le visage et les cheveux désormais tout mouillés, riait à gorge déployée. Hinata, elle, honteuse, plongea son corps sous l'eau. Elle était plus petite que lui, alors l'eau lui arrivait presqu'au cou.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! » grogna-t-elle.

Et elle envoya un peu de mousse en direction de Sasuke. Un peu d'eau lui rentra dans la bouche, ce qui le fit tousser et presque s'étouffer ! Alors, c'est Hinata qui se mit à rire.

« T'as failli me tuer ! » s'exclama-t-il en se ressaisissant.

« Arf… Détends-toi Ushiha-sama ! » se moqua-t-elle. « Ce n'est que de l'eau ! »

Mais regardant autour d'elle, elle constata que tout le carrelage et tous les tapis de la salle de bain étaient imbibés d'eau et de mousse. Elle se décontenança.

« Tu crois qu'on va se faire disputer ? Par les domestiques ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Ts. Aucun risque. » répondit-il avec un rictus.

_Ah oui c'est vrai… il est le Prince des lieux. Quel enfant gâté !_

Il avait les bras étendus, sur le rebord de la baignoire, et Hinata ne résista pas à l'envie de s'y loger. Elle alla donc près de lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. La largeur de la baignoire royale leur permettant d'être cote à cote sans être serrés comme des sardines en boite.

Comme une enfant, elle se mit à jouer avec l'eau, avec la mousse, sans doute pour ne pas penser à sa jambe droite qui touchait dangereusement celle (gauche) de son amoureux. Elle mit un peu de mousse sur le nez de Sasuke, qui plissa les yeux. Elle éclata de rire.

« Ts, t'as oublié de grandir, Hyuuga ?! » pesta-t-il.

« Hey ! M'appelle pas comme ça ! » protesta la jeune fille, avant de lui en mettre davantage.

« Et comment tu veux que je t'appelle ? C'est ton nom, non ?! »

Elle prit une mine boudeuse.

« C'est comme ça que tu m'appelais… avant. »

« Oh… » dit-il amusé. « Et t'aime pas ? »

Hinata fit non de la tête. Son visage enfantin aurait attendri n'importe qui, même Sasuke, qui avait décidé de ne plus y résister. Il prit le menton d'Hinata entre deux doigts, l'obligeant à lever la tête.

« Tu préfères quand je t'appelle… Hi-na-ta ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Mh. Mais peut mieux faire… »

« Ts. Alors… Ma Vie ? Mon Amoureuse ? Ma Chérie ? Ma Princesse… »

Elle esquissa un sourire timide et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Sa Princesse… sans doute n'était-il pas le seul à appeler sa petite amie (ex-femme, accessoirement) ainsi, mais venant de lui, ce mot prenait une toute autre ampleur.

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire.

« Et toi ? Tu m'appelleras comment, en dehors de Sasuke ou Ushiha-sama ? C'est pas que ça me déplaise mais… tu peux mieux faire aussi ! »

Hinata fronça les sourcils, en pleine réflexion. C'est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait pas spécialement affublé d'un surnom affectueux. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé, tant le prénom « Sasuke » signifiait déjà énormément pour elle.

« Fossette… » Dit-elle alors. « C'est la première chose qui m'a fait fondre chez toi… tes fossettes. »

Dès qu'elle le voyait sourire, elle avait une irrépréhensible envie de le prendre dans ses bras, et de l'embrasser. Elle se demandait s'il générait cette même réaction chez tout le monde. Ca expliquerait beaucoup de chose… notamment la raison pour laquelle il ne souriait presque jamais en public. Beaucoup trop dangereux !

Justement, il souriait. Et apparemment, il avait la même envie qu'elle, puisqu'il se pencha lentement, ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Elle regarda dans les yeux noirs de Sasuke et se sentit rougir. Après tout ce temps… c'était idiot. Elle ferma les yeux, et sentit ensuite les lèvres de Sasuke se poser doucement sur les siennes. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, Hinata sentit tout en elle bouillonner et son cœur chavirer tout à nouveau.

Sasuke mit fin à ce baiser, au grand désespoir d'Hinata. Il lui adressa un sourire chargé de sensualité, ce qu'elle savait non intentionnel.

_Mh…. Trop se sensualité dans l'air !_ Sans savoir pourquoi, Hinata saisit un gant de toilette posé sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« Je te savonne le dos ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

_Ouui… très bonne idée Hinata ! Super ! _

Mais à sa grande surprise, Sasuke accepta. Il se tourna, permettant à Hinata de passer le gant de toilette imbibé d'eau et de savon sur son dos… son dos musclé… son dos parfait…

Hinata secoua sa tête et abrégea raisonnablement le moment.

« C'est bon ! T'es tout propre. »

Alors, Sasuke saisit le gant des mains d'Hinata.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Tu ne veux pas avoir le dos propre ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Vu comme ça… Hinata se tourna à son tour. Elle dégagea les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans le dos, et les fit passer par dessus son épaule. Sasuke lui astiqua le dos avec tellement peu de délicatesse, qu'il devint vite rouge. Sa mission accomplie, il lui tapota affectueusement.

« Ca y 'est ! Enfin… j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu ! »

_Espèce de…_

Elle s'apprêtait à protester violemment lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Sasuke se poser doucement sur ses épaules… au creux desquelles il déposa un baiser. Il glissa jusqu'à sa joue, sur laquelle il posa un baiser, puis jusqu'à son cou qu'il contempla comme un vampire assoiffé. Hinata le laissa regarder, se demandant s'il allait finir par lui sauter dessus. La tension était devenue palpable, Sasuke hésitant…

« Ma Princesse… » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. « Il vaut mieux que tu sortes de ce bain… tout de suite. Pour ne pas qu'on soit en retard chez toi… enfin… »

Hinata esquissa un sourire. Secrètement, elle appréciait ce pouvoir nouveau qu'elle avait sur Sasuke. Et surtout, elle appréciait qu'il soit si prévenant. Elle se tourna à nouveau pour lui faire face et reconnu le regard ardent qu'elle avait déjà croiser la veille au soir. Avec ses cheveux mouillé, son corps ruisselant… il était si désirable qu'elle faillit en perdre la tête.

Pour ne pas qu'il s'en rende compte, Hinata lui jeta de la mousse au visage.

Un peu à contrecœur, Hinata sortit de la baignoire, prenant soin de se couvrir le corps avec une serviette de bain. Elle alla dans la chambre et enfila la fameuse robe.

Sasuke sortit à son tour de la salle de bain. Chemise blanche et pantalon sombre suffirent pour l'habiller. Il pouvait tout porter. Tout lui allait à merveille.

.

* * *

.

Les amoureux arrivèrent ensuite chez Hinata. Leurs estomacs criaient famine. Quand Hiachi ouvrit la porte de la maison, une douce odeur de nourriture chaude vint leur chatouiller les narines.

Hiachi sembla très heureux de revoir Sasuke après tout ce temps. Il l'accueillit avec un large sourire et des embrassades. Le prince semblait gêné, quant à lui.

« Asseyez-vous le temps que tout soit prêt ! » leur dit-il.

Hinata vit que Sasuke n'était pas à l'aise. Elle s'en étonna, dans la mesure où il avait déjà passé plusieurs jours ici, et qu'il s'était parfaitement intégré à sa famille.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle discrètement.

Il hésita un peu avant de répondre.

« Je sais pas…. En fait… ton père est-il au courant qu'on a divorcé, que mon père t'a pratiquement obligé à passer deux ans loin de lui, et qu'il y a des photos de moi et d'une autre femme qui circulent dans la presse en ce moment ? »

Hinata réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça.

« Oui, il est au courant. Peut-être pas pour les photos… mais Hanabi a dû le mettre au parfum ! »

« Alors… pourquoi est-il si gentil avec moi ? Pourquoi a-t-il air si heureux… de me voir ? »

Hinata sourit.

« Parce que c'est mon père ! » répondit-t-elle. « Il sait que c'est moi qui ait demandé le divorce. Il sait aussi que pour l'Italie, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Il sait que la presse à scandale n'est pas une bonne presse. Et il sait que tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer. Il t'aime beaucoup. Je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs ! »

Sasuke sourit à son tour.

« Tout le monde finit par m'aimer ! » s'exclama-t-il, plein d'orgueil.

Hinata lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne, histoire qu'il redescende sur terre.

Pendant qu'elle alla mettre la table, Sasuke entreprit d'allumer la télévision, pour patienter un peu. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner.

« Otousan… la télé ne s'allume pas… » dit-il en direction de Hiachi.

Le chef Hyuuga déposa le plat qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table, et prit un air embarrassé.

« Oui… c'est-à-dire que… nous avons décidé de ne plus regarder la télé pendant un moment. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Hinata.

« Oui… il n'y a que des bêtises en ce moment ! » ajouta Hiachi.

Hinata adressa un regard discret à Sasuke, qui avait déjà compris que la raison véritable devait être l'abondance des flashs spéciaux concernant sa prétendue relation adultérine avec Ino. Cela confirmait ce qu'Hinata lui avait dit plus tôt.

Hanabi rentra à ce moment-là, accompagnée de deux amies de classes. Quand elles virent Sasuke, elles stoppèrent net, comme tétanisées.

« Je vous avais dit qu'ils s'aimaient toujours ! » claironna Hanabi.

« Hey ! Hanabi ! » s'exclama Hinata.

Sasuke ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il resta assis sur le canapé, puis vit les deux petites filles, qui n'avaient toujours pas dit mot, s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir à sa droite et à sa gauche. Elles le regardaient avec les yeux ronds.

« Tu crois que c'est le vrai ? » finit par dire l'une.

« Je ne sais pas… il fait vrai en tout cas. » répondit l'autre.

L'une d'entre elles approcha une main de son visage et commença à lui toucher le nez, la bouche, les oreilles… Sasuke secoua la tête, mais elle insistait.

« C'est le vrai, je crois bien ! » conclut-elle.

« C'est pas possible ! C'est un sosie. Mais, il est encore plus beau que le vrai prince Sasuke… »

Hanabi commençait à perdre patience.

« Bon, maintenant ça suffit les filles ! C'est pas le vrai ! C'est un sosie, voilà ! Alors arrêtez de le toucher comme ça et rentrez chez vous ! »

« Ts, Vous avez entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? » renchérit Sasuke, un rictus aux lèvres.

Les filles écarquillèrent les yeux.

« OMO, il a aussi ses fossettes ! »

« C'EST LUI ! »

« Signe mon sac ! »

« Signe ma trousse ! Et mon sac ! »

Hanabi du intervenir. Avant que Sasuke n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait attrapé ses deux amies par leurs sacs à dos et les avait tiré jusqu'à la sortie. Vexées, elles tambourinèrent à la porte d'entrée, demandant à Sasuke un autographe et un bisou ! Quand elles virent la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau, elles pensèrent qu'il s'agissait de lui. Elles furent surprises en découvrant le regard noir d'Hanabi, les menaçant d'appeler la police. A contrecœur, elles se résolurent à partir.

.

.

Après le repas, ce furent Lee et Sakura qui vinrent leur rendre visite.

« OULA ! Je crois que tu as des choses à me raconter, Hinata ! » s'exclama Sakura en voyant Hinata à côté de Sasuke.

« C'est une longue histoire… » dit-elle seulement.

« Sakura et moi organisons une fête ! » les coupa Lee, songeant à changer de sujet.

« Ah oui ! » se souvint Sakura. « C'est pour ça qu'on est venus ! »

« Quand est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hinata.

« Demain ! »

« Demain ! » s'exclama Hinata. « Et c'est maintenant que tu nous avertis !?

« C'est une fête presqu'improvisée ! » se justifia Sakura. « Et puis, de toutes les façons, vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire ! Enfin… toi au moins, Hinata ! »

La jeune Hyuuga lança un regard noir à son amie.

« On sera là. » assura Sasuke.

« Super ! Parce qu'on a besoin que vous fassiez quelque courses demain, pendant qu'on préparera la maison ! » s'exclama Lee, en donnant un bout de papier à Hinata.

La jeune fille lut quelques lignes de la liste, qui ne contenait que des aliments.

« Tout ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« On sera une quinzaine ! » se justifia Sakura.

.

.

* * *

Après cette folle journée, Hinata et Sasuke se couchèrent tous les deux dans le lit d'Hinata. Sasuke prit Hinata dans ses bras, et elle se dit qu'elle dormirait bien comme ça toute sa vie. Il jouait dans ses cheveux, les caressait, déposait des bisous dessus pour qu'elle trouve le sommeil.

Mais quelque chose la tracassait au plus haut point.

« Sasuke… » murmura-t-elle. « De quels choix parlait ton frère… au Palais ? »

« Huh ? »

« Tu as dit qu'il t'as dit que tu as des choix à faire… quels sont ces choix ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce qui fit dire à Hinata que la chose devait être difficile à dire.

« Des choix… pour mon avenir. »

« Est-ce que j'en fais partie ? » demanda Hinata d'une petite voix.

« Je… ne peux pas te le dire maintenant. » dit-il. « Et puis… chacun de nous va devoir faire un choix, très bientôt. »

Hinata savait qu'il parlait de son départ et de l'avenir de leur relation. Mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle aussi allait avoir un rôle actif dans cette décision. C'est elle qui devra choisir…

« Si je fais partie de ce dilemme… » continua-t-elle. « Choisis-moi. Parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Je ne pourrai pas… »

Sasuke prit le menton d'Hinata entre deux doigts et l'obligea à lever la tête pour le regarder. Il posa un baiser sur son front.

« Je t'ai déjà choisie… »

Et il l'embrassa, espérant secrètement qu'elle le choisirait aussi, le moment venu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Voilàà ! Quel choix va devoir faire Hinata ?! Que va-t-elle décider pour sa vie ?! **_

_**Ca devait être le dernier chapitre mais j'ai décidé de faire durer le suspens… alors je l'ai scindé en 3! Lâchez-vous sur les reviews! Le prochain chapitre dans moins d'une semaine ! ;D**_


	18. Sakura's party !

**Chapitre 18 : Sakura's party !**

**Voilà le chapitre 18 ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! :D**

**Mlle. Zelle : Oui, y a des chapitres supplémentaires ! On ne sait jamais, il pourrait y en avoir un peu plus de 3… ) Et pour l'enfant… on verra ce que choisira Hinata xD**

**Momo-chan98 : ouiii je les aime tous les deux ^^ espérons que le destin (moi xD) ne les sépare pas encore… !**

**Flora : merci ! Contente que tu aimes les personnages et le chapitres :D j'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi !**

**Darkmoonlady : merci, et c'est pas faux pour Itachi !**

**Ady-chan : Oui… on ne change pas notre Hinata contente que l'histoire te plaise !**

**Lou : je t'avoue que j'ai pas compris… « Sasuke est ronde d'Hinata » ? J'en ait déduis que ça pouvait être amoureux… ? Eclaire-moi xD Mais merci en tout cas pour le commentaire !**

**Tayame Hatake : Mercii :D Voilà la suite ! J'ai fait aussi vite que possible… sois indulgente é_è**

**Emy : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que j'ai fait le même constat : on a l'impression que les intrigues s'enchainent très vite ! O_O je m'améliorerai pour la prochaine fic en essayant de délayer un peu l'histoire !**

**Tatiana (pour chap1) : contente que l'histoire te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**

**Saroura92 : Merci pour le com ! Et je suis d'accord, Hinata serait vraiment culottée de faire ça ! Le fera-t-elle… ahah**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Hinata fut réveillée par les caresses de Sasuke, qui passait délicatement ses doigts sur ses joues, dans ses cheveux, l'air rêveur.

Quand il vit qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, le jeune prince esquissa un sourire des plus charmeur, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur ses deux adorables fossettes.

_Tout le monde devrait être réveillé comme ça ! _Songea Hinata. _Y aurait plus de guerres dans le monde, et les prisons seraient vides… _

« T'as bien dormi ? » demanda Hinata à son prince charmant.

« Mh. » mentit-il.

En fait, il n'avait pas dormi plus de trois heures. Son esprit était encombré par les pensées vagabondes concernant son avenir d'empereur, les responsabilités qu'il devait assumer, Hinata, son départ prochain, sa réaction, ses choix, ceux d'Hinata… Alors, comme il en avait l'habitude, il s'était réveillé à l'aube, avait prit sa douche et s'était préparé, avant de revenir dans le lit près d'Hinata et de la regarder dormir. Tout cela, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Mais Hinata n'était pas dupe. Elle commençait à le connaître comme elle-même, et aucune de ses expressions ne lui était étrangère.

« Tu as l'air… préoccupé. » lui dit-elle. « C'est à cause de ce dont tu as parlé avec ton frère ? »

« Mh. » avoua-t-il, en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Si tu veux… on reste ici tous les deux ce soir. Sakura comprendra… »

« Non… ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi. » la rassura Sasuke. « Et puis… ça me changera les idées… de voir un peu de monde. »

« Ok… »

Sasuke prit sur lui pour paraître plus décontracté.

« Allez, il faut te préparer ! » dit-il soudain. « On a une journée chargée qui nous attend ! »

A contrecœur, Hinata quitta les bras de Sasuke et leur monde de calme et de volupté, pour aller se préparer dans la salle de bain.

.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au supermarché du centre ville en quelques minutes, grâce à Hiachi, qui avait laissé sa voiture à leur disposition. Sasuke n'avait pas mis de couvre-chef, pensant que les gens ne s'attarderaient pas à essayer de le dévisager ainsi.

« Tu vas chercher le chariot ? » lui demanda Hinata.

« Le quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Le chariot. » répéta Hinata.

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Bon, attends-moi là. »

Devant l'invraisemblable ignorance de son amoureux en matière de courses en supermarché, Hinata se chargea elle-même du chariot. Elle le rejoignit, deux ou trois minutes après. Assez de temps pour qu'il soit aller acheter un magasine people dans un kiosque qui se trouvait près de là, qu'il lui tendit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Regarde ! On fait la couverture ! » Lui dit-il.

Hinata saisit le magasine, et constata en effet qu'elle était en couverture avec Sasuke, mains dans la main, essayant d'échapper au paparazzi de la plage. _**« Le prince Sasuke-sama et l'ex-princesse Hinata-sama : à nouveau ensemble ?! »**_ était le titre.

« Arf… » souffla-t-elle. « Si ça te fais tant plaisir, pourquoi tu m'as obligé à courir comme ça ?! »

« Ts. C'est pas que ça me fasse plaisir. C'est qu'en voyant cette photo, de bons souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire… » corrigea-t-il, un rictus espiègle aux lèvres et une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. « Tu crois qu'on devrait l'encadrer ? »

Hinata mit un quart de seconde avant de comprendre l'allusion. Mais dès qu'elle la comprit, elle devint instantanément rouge pivoine.

« Arf, Sasuke ! » grogna Hinata. « Arrête de faire l'enfant. »

Elle voulut jeter le magasine, mais il l'attrapa au vol.

« Je le garde en souvenir. »

« Sasuke ! »

Voyant qu'elle se décontenançait à la vitesse de l'éclair, Sasuke passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hinata, et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Elle manqua au passage de faire valdinguer le cadi.

« Ts. Détends-toi Hyuuga ! » la provoqua-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« J'ai compris ! » reprit-il, un brin vexé. « Je ne te toucherai plus ! »

Il avait cet air boudeur qui lui allait si bien.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec entrain.

Elle protesta avec tant d'empressement que cela surpris même Sasuke. Voyant qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu excessive, Hinata baissa d'un ton. Elle stoppa le cadi dans une allée, et se tourna pour faire face à Sasuke. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, dans laquelle elle espérait retrouver des forces.

« C'est que… cette nuit avec toi… était vraiment magique. C'était… à nous… Et… ça m'ennuie de voir que le seul souvenir qu'on en ait se trouve… en première page d'un magasine à scandale… »

Sasuke retrouva son sérieux.

« Peut-être que tu vas penser que j'en fais trop. Pour toi c'est pas la même chose mais… pour moi… c'était ma première fois. Et… c'est précieux. »

Il s'approcha et serra tendrement Hinata contre lui.

« Elle était précieuse pour moi aussi. » lui confia-t-il. « Parce ce que c'était avec toi. Ma Princesse. »

Il avait un don pour trouver les mots pour la rassurer.

« Mais… tu sais… » ajouta-t-il. « Etre avec moi… implique aussi que chaque moment de ta vie, même intime, soit l'objet de l'attention de tous. Quand… on ira faire les courses. Quand on ira manger au restaurant. Quand on se disputera. Quand… notre bébé naitra… »

« Notre bébé… » sourit Hinata.

Elle imagina l'enfant qu'ils pourraient avoir ensemble : elle espérait qu'il ressemblerait tout entier à son père, qu'il soit garçon ou fille ! Pourquoi mélanger la perfection à autre chose ? Son enfant la maudirait sans doute pour les gènes ingrats qu'elle lui refilerait. Peut-être aurait-il son nez…

« C'est très sérieux Hinata ! » la reprit Sasuke. « Tu crois que tu pourras faire avec ? Tu seras non seulement ma Princesse adorée… mais aussi celle de tout le pays. »

« Je sais ça ! » protesta Hinata. « Je l'ai déjà été. »

Sasuke décida de ne pas insister, et ils commencèrent à faire les courses nécessaires à la fête du soir.

C'était vrai… elle avait été princesse. Mais le résultat avait été sans appel : ils s'étaient séparés. Ils avaient divorcés. Et maintenant que se profilait la perspective d'un autre choix déterminant pour leur futur, Sasuke espérait que la fin ne serait pas identique.

.

.

Hinata laissa Sasuke au détour d'un rayon lui demandant d'aller chercher les verres en plastique et de la rejoindre ensuite aux légumes.

Sasuke, tout seul, tourna sans but pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant de tomber sur les verres en plastique. Il y avait là un groupe de jeunes filles, toute d'à peu près son âge, qui semblaient elles aussi préparer une fête. Elles barraient l'accès aux verres…

Essayant de se faire le plus discret possible, Sasuke se faufila entre elles.

« Excusez-moi… » dit-il en essayant de modifier sa voix.

Mais ça ne prit pas. Les jeunes filles levèrent les yeux vers lui, et restèrent bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, qui parurent durer une éternité. Respiraient-elles encore ? Pas sur… elles virèrent toutes au rouge vif en l'espace d'une seconde.

« Mais… vous… vous… » bégaya l'une d'elle.

« Pri… Prince… Sasu… »

Ca devenait compliqué. Sasuke saisit précipitamment un lot de verre en plastique, et tourna les talons.

Mais les jeunes filles, qui avaient instantanément retrouvé toute leur vigueur, le suivirent dans les allées.

« Attendez ! Est-ce qu'on peut vous aider ?!

« De quoi avez vous besoin !? Au mon Dieu ce qu'il est beau ! KYAAA ! »

« So sexy… même avec des gobelets en plastiques ! »

Sasuke pensa d'abord à fuir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Mais pour aller où ? Hinata lui avait donné la moitié de la liste à trouver, sans prendre en considération que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il faisait les courses. Et seul, en plus !

Alors, soudain, il s'arrêta. En moins d'une seconde, il se trouva entouré par le groupe de jeunes filles qui l'avait poursuivi. Il hésita un instant… puis esquissa son plus beau sourire.

« Hé bien en fait… j'ai quelques petites choses à acheter. » leur avoua-t-il, de son irrésistible ténor. « Si vous m'aidez… vous serez toutes récompensées… »

« Récompensées ? » s'exclamèrent-elles en même temps.

Elles l'auraient fait pour rien…

« Un bisou vous suffira ? »

Un frisson leur parcourut toute la colonne vertébrale. Elles crurent mourir. Alors, l'une d'entre elles vida précipitamment le contenu de leur chariot sur le sol, sans se soucier de ce qu'adviendraient leurs affaires. Puis, elles tendirent toute l'oreille, à l'affut des instructions que leur donnerait le Prince.

« Deux tubes de Chantilly, dix paquets de fraises, dix bouteilles de Champagne, et 1kg de pommes ! Revenez pour la suite. »

A peine le temps de finir l'énumération, que les jeunes filles se précipitèrent dans les allées.

Satisfait, Sasuke alla flâner dans le rayon des livres. Il s'assit et en feuilleta quelques uns. Au retour des filles, il contrôla la marchandise et les renvoya chercher d'autres aliments. Elles y mettaient tellement de cœur que s'en était perturbant.

« Deux kilos de bonbons, trois bocaux d'olives vertes, cinq paquets de chips, et quelques paquets de gâteaux apéritif. » leur dit-il lorsqu'elles revirent.

Et ainsi de suite.

.

Au bout d'un moment, elles revinrent, et la liste était finie. Elles poussèrent le chariot jusqu'aux caisses, où il se mit pour attendre Hinata, qui bien évidemment, n'avait pas terminé. Mais voyant que les filles ne partaient pas, il s'interrogea.

« Merci les filles ! Vous pouvez retourner à vos activités maintenant. »

Elles échangèrent des regards inquiets avant de reposer les yeux sur lui.

« Mais… nos bisous ? » réclamèrent-elles.

Il avait presqu'oublié. Alors, pour ne pas faillir à sa promesse, et un peu à contrecœur, il leur envoya à chacune un baiser volant, qu'elles s'amusèrent à attraper et à appliquer là où elle le souhaitaient… puis elles trépignèrent et sautèrent comme des gamines devant leurs cadeaux de Noël.

.

Hinata arriva à ce moment là.

.

« T'as déjà fini ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Mh. »

« Tu vois que faire les courses c'est pas si compliqué ! »

Il sourit.

« Mh. Rien n'est compliqué pour le Prince Sasuke… »

Hinata ne comprit pas l'allusion, et passa à autre chose. Elle regarda l'ensemble des courses contenues dans leurs deux cadis respectifs, et prit un air consterné.

« Ca va faire beaucoup d'argent ! rouspéta la jeune fille. « Je sais même pas si Sakura nous a donné assez d'argent. »

« C'est pas un problème. » affirma Sasuke.

« Je sais mais… j'ai toujours une mentalité d'économe. »

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à la personne qui allait les encaisser, et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, apparemment seule, et au look soigné, ce qu'il interpréta comme une invitation à la drague.

Il décida de tenter quelque chose. Sans le dire à Hinata, évidemment !

Il déversa le contenu de son chariot sur le tapis roulant et attendit sagement leur tour. Quand il fut arrivé, l'hôtesse salua à peine Hinata, et ne le vit pas tout de suite.

« Bonjour. » lui dit-il alors, afin qu'elle le remarque.

Ca ne manqua pas. Cette voix envoutante… tellement de sensualité attira l'attention de l'hôtesse qui leva les yeux vers lui. Elle fut subjuguée par l'image qu'elle avait devant elle.

Le prince, posté juste à côté d'elle, et qui la regardait d'un regard dont seul lui avait le secret, et qui était capable de faire chavirer le cœur de n'importe qui. Elle ne se faisait pas de films… c'était bien lui ! Encore plus beau qu'à la télé et dans tous les magasines qu'elle avait pu lire !

Avec des gestes automatiques, elle passa chacun des produits devant la scan qui affichait les prix. Sasuke ne la lâchait pas du regard, et elle non plus ! C'est ce dernier détail qui attira l'attention d'Hinata, qui vit clair dans leur jeu. Mais elle n'était pas une fille à scandale, alors elle se tut simplement.

Quand tous les aliments furent passés, le prix final s'afficha : 29 948 yens (environs 300 euros).

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil au prix.

« Tout ça… ? »

L'hôtesse sortit de sa rêverie, confuse.

« Oh… c'est que… je n'avais pas prix en compte les réductions… »

Elle pianota on-ne-sait-quoi sur sa machine, et un nouveau prix s'afficha : 14 974 yens.

« Voilà ! Le vrai prix… excusez-moi pour ce désagrément votre Altesse… » dit-elle de sa voix aigue.

Scotchée, Hinata sortit précipitamment l'argent que lui avait donné Sakura, et le tendit à l'hôtesse. Cette dernière lui arracha des mains sans même la regarder, hypnotisée par le regard et maintenant le sourire en coin de Sasuke.

Après avoir reçu la monnaie, Hinata saisit les deux chariots et s'en alla du magasin, excédée. Sasuke, après un dernier regard à l'hôtesse, la suivit.

.

Il la rejoignit sur le parking, au niveau de la voiture. Elle avait le visage fermé et le souffle rapide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

Elle le fixa alors de ses yeux pleins de reproches.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Quoi ça ? »

« Ton numéro de charme à la caissière ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« T'es pas contente ? Grâce à moi on a eu moitié prix sur l'ensemble des courses ! »

_Argh… il ne comprend donc pas ?!_

« Mais… Sasuke ! Tu t'es carrément prostitué, là ! »

Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Quoi ? »

« Mais c'est vrai ! » renchérit Hinata. « Comment peux-tu faire du charme à une femme, tout ça pour avoir une réduction en magasin ? »

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans des états pareils. Après tout, ils avaient eu moitié prix !

« Hinata… je vois pas où est le mal. » avoua-t-il.

Sa naïveté agaçait et attendrissait tout à la fois Hinata, qui s'agitait de plus en plus.

« Mais… tu ne peux pas draguer tout le monde, comme tu le fais ! Même si… _Surtout_ si c'est dans le but d'obtenir des faveurs ! Ca ne se fait pas ! »

« On m'a toujours dit que la séduction était une partie de mon travail de Prince… »

« Oui ! Prostitue-toi avec des politiciens si tu veux ! Fais leur du charme ! Souris aux caméras ! Mais pas aux vraies personnes ! Pas dans un supermarché ! »

_C'est pourtant simple à comprendre… !_

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune prince, de plus en plus perdu.

« Parce que tu es à moi ! » finit-elle par lâcher. « Et ce sourire m'appartient ! Tu ne peux pas le distribuer à tout bout de champ ! Je n'ose imaginer toutes les images qui défilent maintenant dans la tête de cette caissière ! Avec toi ! Argh. »

« … »

Il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

« Imagine que je fasse la même chose… » lança Hinata.

Cette phrase provoqua enfin la réaction outrée attendue depuis le début de la conversation. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

« Tu le ferais pas. » affirma-t-il.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« … »

« C'est bon, laisse tomber ! » conclut Hinata, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Mais Sasuke se pencha vers elle et planta son regard désolé dans le sien. A contre cœur, Hinata soutint son regard. Il murmura un « Je suis désolé, je ne me prostituerai plus dans les supermarchés », puis il lui déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez. C'était tellement mignon, qu'Hinata ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il ait réellement compris, mais elle passa l'éponge… pour cette fois !

Ils mirent les courses dans le coffre de la voiture et sur la banquette arrière (car le coffre n'était pas assez grand), avant de partir.

.

* * *

.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de la soirée, une salle des fêtes près de chez Sakura, l'atmosphère était à l'effervescence. Rien n'était prêt ! La décoration de la pièce principale avait bien avancée : une ambiance raffinée, comme l'avait voulu Sakura. Elle avait même imposé un dress-code aux invités : costume pour les garçons, tenues de soirée pour les filles ! Ca ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'improvisation.

Sakura paniquait parce que des invités avaient invité d'autres personnes, ce qui ramenait la fête initialement prévue pour 15 personnes ç une soirée d'environs une quarantaine d'invités. Sakura n'avait pas osé dire non… ça faisait trop « plouc ». Heureusement que la salle était assez grande !

« Hinata, tu peux rester m'aider à tout préparer, s'il te plait ?! Lee est parti ! Et personne ne peut m'aider ! S'il te plaiiiiit ! Ma meilleuuuuuure amie ! Les invités arrivent à 20 heures ! Je suis à la bourre ! »

Il était déjà 14heures… Et rien n'était prêt.

« Mais… comment je me prépare moi ? » balbutia Hinata.

« Tu te prépareras avec moi ! T'inquiètes pas ! » la rassura Sakura, qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

Hinata se tourna vers Sasuke, l'air dépité. Elle lui fit ses yeux larmoyants d'enfant battue.

« Sasuke… et toi ? Tu restes avec moi ? »

Il apprécia la tentative, et esquissa un sourire.

« Non ! » répondit-il. « Je dois aller me préparer, passer chez le coiffure et chercher un costume au Palais. Et il me faut aussi des habits de rechange. »

Hinata se demanda comment il pouvait être encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà…

« Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? » demanda Hinata, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Je reste avec toi. »

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Hinata. Il aurait pu durer éternellement, mais ils avaient des obligations ! Alors Sasuke y mit fin, et après un clin d'œil en direction de sa chère et tendre, il quitta la salle.

.

Les cinq heures suivantes de la vie d'Hinata ne furent pas les plus euphoriques, mais peut-être bien les plus stressantes. A côté, un mariage princier devant les chaines de télé du monde entier, c'était une partie de plaisir ! Sakura était hystérique et autoritaire. Tout devait être prêt à l'heure… et elles n'étaient que deux.

Alors Hinata coupa, assembla, cloua, fixa, colla, décolla, prépara, remua, mit dans des bocaux, nettoya, décora… Autant de verbes que de tâches que lui confia Sakura.

Au bout de ces cinq heures, et voyant qu'il ne restait plus rien à faire, elle s'affala sur un des poufs de la salle, éreintée. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, et s'était coupé trois fois le même index en préparant les apéritifs. Elle détestait déjà cette soirée. Cependant, en contemplant la salle, elle pouvait être fier : elles avaient fixé de grands pans de tissu rouge au plafond et sur les murs, une boule à facettes au centre. Une allée de ballons gonflés à l'hélium menait du hall d'entrée jusqu'à la piste de danse. Les tables du buffet étaient parfaitement alignées d'un côté de la pièce, décorées avec les mêmes couleurs que l'ensemble. Elles avaient même aménagé un petit coin cosi sur la mezzanine pour les amoureux en quête d'un peu d'intimité… _mais pas trop quand même ! _avait insisté Sakura. Tout était prêt.

Sakura vint la trouver à sa place. Elle avait apparemment de l'énergie à revendre, puisqu'elle lui saisit le bras et la hissa pour qu'elle se mette sur ses jambes.

« Allez viens ! Il faut qu'on se prépare maintenant ! »

Puisant dans ses dernière forces, Hinata suivit Sakura jusqu'à chez elles, où elles se préparèrent. Une bonne douche la revigora un peu. Sakura lui appliqua quelques crèmes hydratantes et tonifiantes sur tout le corps, et fit de même pour elle.

C'est au moment de s'habiller qu'Hinata constata qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de robe, et qu'il fallait qu'elle aille en chercher une chez elle.

« T'as pas le temps ! » lança Sakura.

« Mais comment je fais, Saku ? »

La jeune fille prit un instant de réflexion, puis se dirigea vers son dressing. Elle fouilla quelques instants…

« Le problème avec toi, c'est ta poitrine Nata ! Il faut faire quelque chose… »

Elle fouilla encore, puis en sortit une de ses robes. Une magnifique robe bustier noire, courte, et cintrée jusqu'à la taille puis évasée.

« Celle-ci t'ira très bien ! » décréta Sakura, en la tendant vers Hinata.

Effectivement, la robe lui allait très bien, et Hinata se trouvait presque séduisante, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des vêtements si courts.

Sakura, quant à elle, opta pour une robe plus longue qui soulignait sa silhouette de sirène. Une robe rouge qui lui allait à merveille. Une fois coiffée et maquillée, Hinata découvrit avec surprise comme sa meilleure amie était belle.

La jeune Hyuuga se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire avec sa tête.

Sakura arriva alors par derrière, la saisit, et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur un tabouret qui se trouvait là. Elle ouvrit son immense palette de maquillage, sortit tous les peignes et toutes les brosses dont elle disposait, puis regarda Hinata avec un air conquérant.

« C'est parti ! » dit-elle pour s'encourager.

Elle commença par le maquillage, qu'elle fit discret et raffiné. Du noir pour souligner les grands yeux innocents d'Hinata et leur donner plus d'animal. Du mascara pour épaissir et allonger ses cils. Du blush, un peu d'unificateur de teint, un petit rouge à lèvre rose pâle… et le tour était joué !

Quant à la coiffure, elle opta pour une couronne bohème, qu'elle agrémenta de quelques accessoires.

Elle sourit.

« Tu es magnifique, Nata ! »

.

.

.

.

* * *

La fête battait son plein, et aucune trace de Sasuke.

Assise dans un coin de la salle, Hinata regardait les gens danser et boire, rire entre eux, se demandant s'il valait mieux pour elle rester ou rentrer sagement chez elle.

De toutes les personnes présentes, Hinata n'en connaissait pas le cinquième. L'assistance était principalement composée des nouveaux amis de Sakura, ceux qu'elle s'était fait à l'université. Rien d'étonnant, quand on sait qu'ils avaient passé leurs années lycée en tant que souillons du bahut !

Sakura resplendissait. Elle allait vers tout le monde, et tout le monde venait vers elle. Hinata aurait tué pour avoir autant d'aisance avec les gens.

Alors, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. C'était un gros garçon à l'allure sympathique, qui aurait manifestement dû prendre la taille au-dessus pour s'habiller. Il regardait Hinata en souriant. Hinata lui rendit son sourire, qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace gênée.

« Bonsoir. » lui dit-il.

« 'lut. »

« Je m'appelle Chôji. »

« … Enchantée. Je m'appelle… »

« Je sais comment tu t'appelles. » la coupa-t-il. « Tout le monde sait qui tu es ici ! Après tout… tu as été notre Princesse ! »

Nouveau sourire gêné d'Hinata.

« … »

« … »

« Pourquoi tu restes toute seule dans ton coin ? » lui demanda Chôji.

« Hé bien… j'attends quelqu'un. »

« Oh.. toi aussi ! » s'exclama la jeune homme.

Hinata fronça les sourcils, interrogative, alors Chôji désigna d'un signe de tête un groupe de jeunes filles debout devant la porte d'entrée de la salle. Elles étaient toutes très jolies, parfaitement formées, et très élégantes.

« Il y a une rumeur qui court comme quoi le Prince Sasuke pourrait faire partie de la fête. » lui expliqua-t-il.

Hinata comprit alors pourquoi la petite fête prévue initialement pour une quinzaine de personnes s'était transformée en une immense party avec plus d'une centaine d'invités !

« Oh… » dit-elle seulement.

« Alors t'imagine bien que maintenant que la place est libre… »

« Huh ? Quelle place ?! Qui a dit qu'elle était libre ?! » s'offusqua Hinata.

Chôji ouvrit de grands yeux surpris devant la réaction de la jeune fille.

« Heu… et bien, vous n'êtes pas divorcés ? »

« Ah… si. »

« Et puis avec les récente photos le montrant avec Ino Yamanaka… enfin… les filles se disent qu'il est un cœur à prendre ! Et qui ne voudrait pas de Sasuke-sama ?! Qui ne voudrait pas être Princesse ?! »

« … »

_Sasuke un cœur à prendre ! On aura tout entendu !_

Alors que la compagnie du jeune homme commençait à être agréable, cette nouvelle donnée changea toute la donne ! Hinata fixait le groupe de jeunes filles d'un regard noir, mais aucune ne le remarqua, trop occupées à guetter l'arrivée de Sasuke.

Et voilà que ressurgissait l'affaire de ces photos ! _Naruto… tu me le paieras !_ Peut-être Sasuke n'avait-il pas voulu arriver à la fête en même temps qu'elle pour ne pas officialisé leur « nouvelle » relation… Peut-être n'avait-il pas envie qu'on le sache de nouveau avec elle… Peut-être…

« Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose du buffet ? » lui demanda Chôji, qui s'était levé.

« Non merci, j'ai pas faim… » grommela Hinata.

Elle ressentit un profond soulagement quand il s'éloigna d'elle pour se ruer sur le buffet à l'autre bout de la pièce… mais se sentit aussi profondément seule.

.

Hinata guetta à nouveau son téléphone portable : aucun message de Sasuke. Elle poussa un profond soupire, et ferma les yeux, décidant qu'une micro sieste ne lui ferait pas de mal…

Ce fut alors que quelque chose se passa. Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la pièce, couvrant presque la musique enjouée que le DJ avait balancée.

Hinata ouvrit les yeux et vit que Sasuke faisait (enfin !) son entrée dans la salle.

Elle se trouva bête. Bête d'être si surprise de sa beauté… Il rayonnait. Il avait raccourci ses cheveux vers l'arrière, et avait laissé des mèches plus longues sur le devant… l'une d'entre elle retombant négligemment devant ses yeux de braise. Il paraissait plus grand, et encore mieux bâti… Le costume noir qu'il portait lui allait comme un gant. Il était fait pour lui. La coupe cintrée de la veste et le pantalon parfaitement ajusté soulignaient sa silhouette parfaite. Et son visage… magnifiquement magnifique. Il avait tant de charisme qu'il était impossible de faire autrement que de le regarder, l'envier, le contempler. Il avait une aura particulière.

Comme toute l'assemblée, garçons et filles, Hinata en eut le souffle coupé. Tous les garçons voulaient lui ressembler, et toutes les filles voulaient être avec lui.

Le temps qu'elle retrouve ses esprits, elle voulut se lever pour aller le rejoindre, mais la horde de filles s'était déjà ruée sur lui. Les unes lui tendait une coupe de champagne, les autres lui demandait comment il allait… chacune voulait sa part de Prince.

Hinata vit Sasuke prendre des mains d'une jeune fille deux coupes de champagne.

_Pff… il va encore s'enivrer… il ne retient donc aucune leçon !_ grommela-t-elle intérieurement.

La jeune fille des mains de qui Sasuke avait prit les coupes de champagne afficha un large sourire et lança des regards satisfaits autour d'elle. Hinata grimaça, et préféra refermer les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait suivre.

_Ce Sasuke… _

« Tiens ! » crut-elle entendre près d'elle.

Hinata se demanda si c'était « le retour de Chôji », qui malgré ses recommandations, lui avait apporté à manger. Elle soupira intérieurement, puis ouvrit les yeux.

C'était Sasuke. Il lui tendait une des coupes de champagne, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et ajusta sa coiffure.

« Sa… Sasuke ? »

_Il est encore plus beau de près…_

« … Pourquoi ? T'attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Non non ! » rectifia-t-elle en saisissant la coupe qu'il lui tendait.

Il s'assit sur le siège à côté d'elle, et but une gorgée de champagne et passa négligemment sa langue ses sa lèvre supérieure pour en récupérer une goutte. Quand il fit ce geste, nouveau phénomène étrange : un bruit sourd, comme un gloussement se fit entendre. En regardant devant eux, Hinata et Sasuke se rendirent compte que le troupeau de filles s'était agglutiné à quelques mètres d'eux, et que toutes avaient gloussé en le voyant sortir sa langue.

Hinata admit que ce geste comportait une charge de sensualité certaine, mais Sasuke semblait agacé. Il prit sa chaise, et se mit dos aux filles, et face à Hinata. Cela ne sembla pas les décourager, puisqu'elles ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre. Hinata sentait leurs regards assassins se poser sur elle. Elle déglutit :

« Heum… tu ne veux pas regarder la salle plutôt ? Re… Regarde comme on l'a bien décorée… »

Elle esquissa un sourire gêné.

« Laisse tomber… mes yeux sont pour toi ce soir, Hinata. » lui demanda-t-il. « Tu m'as attendu longtemps ? »

« Non… » mentit-elle. « J'ai fais la connaissance de plein de monde ! »

Pour étouffer son mensonge, elle but une gorgée de champagne.

Sasuke la regardait, de bas en haut, de son regard perçant et amoureux. Il remonta du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux d'Hinata, qui tombait sur son front.

« Tu es splendide… » souffla-t-il.

Elle sourit, gênée.

« Merci… Ca ne fait pas un peu trop ? »

« Non… c'est parfait. »

« … »

« … »

« … T'es pas mal non plus, Sasuke. »

Elle aurait voulu dire : _Tu es magnifique ! Splendide ! Plus de beau ! _Mais… elle voulait pas qu'il prenne la grosse tête. Il était si beau que s'en était agaçant.

Il esquissa ce sourire en coin qui la faisait fondre.

« Merci. »

C'était comme s'ils se redécouvraient à nouveau. Chacun d'eux retrouva pour un moment sa maladresse des débuts.

« Tu as faim ? » lui demanda Hinata, qui commençait à avoir son estomac qui criait famine.

« Oui, un peu. » avoua-t-il.

Il n'en fallut pas plus. En une fraction de seconde, la horde de filles, qui les avait entendu, se précipita vers le buffet, chacune remplissant une assiette le plus vite possible, et retourna en courant vers Sasuke en lui tendant leurs préparations. Sasuke se retrouva littéralement entouré d'assiettes pleines de diverses friandises et hors d'œuvres.

La réaction de Sasuke plut à Hinata, qui regardait les filles d'un mauvais œil.

« Choisis celles que tu veux. » lui demanda-t-il.

Un peu gênée, mais incroyablement fière, Hinata leva les yeux vers les assiettes pour faire sa sélection. Certaines étaient très bien présentées, d'autres un peu plus anarchiques. Certaines bien garnies, d'autres un peu moins… Elle leva les yeux vers les filles, et croisa leurs regards suppliants qui lui hurlaient « Choisis-moi ! » tous en même temps…

Finalement, un peu au hasard, elle en choisit deux bien pleine, créant l'euphorie chez les élues. Les jeunes filles s'éloignèrent.

Hinata commença à manger, tout comme Sasuke… mais quelque chose la tracassait.

« Tu sais pourquoi elles se comportent comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle à Sasuke.

« Huh ? »

« … C'est parce qu'elles pensent que… la place est vide. »

« Huh ? » répéta-t-il.

« Elles pensent que toi et moi on n'est plus ensemble ! Elles pensent que tu es un cœur à prendre et que donc… la place est vide… »

« Mais… elle ne l'est pas. »

« Oui, mais ça… personne ne le sait. »

Hinata jouait avec sa nourriture, la mine boudeuse et triste. Sasuke voyait bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, et voulait la réconforter. Il lui prit une main et la caressa doucement.

« Toi et moi on ne sait. Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui… »

Quelqu'un les interrompit. C'était Sakura.

« Heu… excusez-moi mais… Sasuke, j'aurais une faveur à te demander… »

Le jeune homme, un peu à contrecœur, détourna son attention d'Hinata, qui n'allait pas mieux.

« Mh ? »

Sakura trépignait et se tortillait, tordait ses doigts dans tous les sens comme une enfant.

« Est-ce tu… pourrais danser le premier slow de la soirée avec moi ? »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, étonné de sa demande.

« Mais… tu sors pas avec Lee… »

« Lee est au courant ! Et il est d'accord ! » s'empressa de préciser Sakura. « Il sait que danser avec le Prince… avec toi… serait une chance pour moi ! A tous les coups, cette fête et moi-même nous inscririons dans les mémoires de tous ! »

« Haruno… »

« S'il te plait Sasuke ! »

« Je sais pas. »

Sasuke se tourna vers Hinata, qui n'avait pas changé de mine. Elle était même encore plus abattue.

Sakura comprit que le problème était Hinata, et que Sasuke avait besoin de son accord. Alors elle changea de cible.

« Nata, s'il te plait ! » la supplia-t-elle. « Tu sais très bien que ça ne signifie rien ! Je veux juste l'utiliser quelques instants et apes, je te le rends pour la vie ! »

Sasuke lança un regard noir à Sakura, qui se reprit par un sourire gêné.

« Ca ne me… dérange pas. » articula Hinata.

Sakura sauta de joie.

« Kyaah ! Ouiiiiii ! »

Tandis que Sasuke la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« Mh. C'est pas grave ! C'est juste… Sakura. » confirma la jeune Hyuuga d'une petite voix.

Ushisha n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Mais Sakura ne perdit pas de temps, et fit un signe au DJ, qui annonça l'ouverture du bal. Il lança un slow, une chanson issue d'un film très populaire au Japon dans lequel un prince et une fille du peuple tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre.

C'était la chanson de sa vie…

D'un geste vif, Sakura saisit le bras de Sasuke et l'obligea à se lever. Elle l'entraina avec entrain jusqu'au centre de la piste de danger, dont les lumière avaient été tamisées pour une ambiance plus… romantique.

Sakura entoura ses bras autour de Sasuke, qui hésita visiblement avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches de Haruno.

Sakura était surexcitée. Elle faisait tout pour se rapprocher de Sasuke, qui s'efforçait de laisser une distance de sécurité entre leurs deux corps. Mais Haruno ne l'entendait pas ainsi, et posa sa tête sur la poitrine du Prince, qui malgré ses efforts, ne put l'en déloger.

.

Hinata était si absorbée par la scène, qu'elle ne vit pas que Lee était venu s'asseoir près d'elle.

.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda-t-il, surement au vu de son air dépité.

« … oh… oui ça va ! » répondit-elle. « Mais… et toi ? Ca ne te fais rien que Sakura ait préféré danser avec Sasuke plutôt qu'avec toi ? »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Excuse-moi, j'aurais pas dû te demander ça… »

« Non, t'inquiète pas. » la rassura Lee. « Tu sais… je suis amoureux de Sakura depuis… toujours. Et je suis le plus heureux maintenant que je sais qu'elle aussi m'aime ! Mais… avant même qu'on ne se mette ensemble… il y avait Sasuke. »

« Lee… »

« Sakura est avec moi. Mais Sasuke est son fantasme… » continua le jeune au mono sourcil. « C'est pas moi… »

« … »

Lee poussa un profond soupire, puis esquissa un sourire.

« Mais… ce qui me console c'est que je ne suis surement pas le seul homme du Japon à avoir le même rival dans le cœur de sa chérie ! Rien que dans cette salle, toutes les filles ont le même fantasme que Sakura ! Alors c'est plutôt moi qui devrait me faire du souci pour toi… Hinata. »

« … »

Il n'avait pas tord. Hinata reposa ses yeux sur la piste de danse, puis parcourut l'ensemble de la salle du regard. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Sasuke et Sakura. Et surtout, toutes les filles paraissaient à la fois rêveuses et envieuses. Rêveuses parce qu'elles s'imaginaient être à la place de Sakura… et envieuses parce qu'elles n'y étaient pas.

Hinata eut un étrange sentiment. Celui que Sasuke n'était pas vraiment à elle, ou du moins, il n'était pas rien qu'à elle. Cette évidence lui sauta aux yeux : elle aimait une icône et à ce titre elle était condamnée à le partager.

« Lee… j'ai pas envie de partager Sasuke… pas même virtuellement… Est-ce que ça fait de moi une égoïste ? » demanda-t-elle à son ami.

Lee lui adressa un sourire.

« Non ! C'est une réaction tout à fait normale ! » lui dit-il, avant d'ajouter : « Cependant… être une Princesse… ce n'est pas tout à fait… normal. Alors, on attendra de toi un peu plus. C'est à toi de te demander si tu en seras capable. »

« … »

Hinata ne répondit pas. En fait, elle n'avait pas de réponse. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas partager Sasuke. Et le fait que Lee, son meilleur ami, lui suggère que ce sentiment n'était pas légitime… la décevait, en même temps que la touchait. Car en réfléchissant bien… il n'avait pas tord.

Un groupe de filles vont de positionner à moins d'un mètre d'Hinata, de sorte qu'elle puisse entendre leur conversation.

« Oh… Sakura a tellement de chance ! » commença l'une d'entre elles.

« C'est clair ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour être à sa place, en ce moment ! »

Cela ne faisait que confirmer ce que Lee venait de lui dire.

« Sasuke est tellement beau ! Ooh les filles, je rêve chaque nuit de me coucher près de lui ! Et de coucher avec lui d'ailleurs! »

Les filles rigolèrent.

« Hey ! On sait jamais ! Après tout… il s'est bien marié avec Hinata ! » renchérit la même fille. Une blonde peroxydée…

« Il mérite tellement mieux ! »

« Et puis tout le monde sait que c'était un mariage arrangé ! Il l'aimait pas, c'est sûr ! C'est pour ça qu'il l'a trompée ! Qui n'aurait pas fait la même chose ? Ino est beaucoup plus belle ! Même si elle ne me vaut pas… »

Nouveaux rires parmi les filles.

« Quand on voit à quoi Hinata ressemble, on se dit qu'on a toutes nos chances ! »

« En tous cas les filles, moi, je vais tenter ma chance ! Après l'annonce de leur divorce, j'ai su que c'était un signe du destin ! Sasuke et moi on est fait pour être ensemble ! »

« Ahah ! Vous iriez bien ensemble !

« Ouais, j'avoue ! Vous auriez de beaux enfants ! »

.

Hinata essuya d'un geste rapide les larmes qui coulaient maintenant sur ses joues, et qu'elle n'avait pu contrôler. Au même moment, un brouhaha d'acclamations se fit entendre dans la salle. La danse était finie, et Sasuke et Sakura saluaient l'audience en s'inclinant élégamment.

Le DJ annonça que le bal était ouvert et balança un nouveau slow, issu de la B.O du film Roméo et Juliette.

_Une tragédie…_ pensa Hinata. _Un amour impossible… mauvais présage…_

Sakura, toujours surexcitée, courut jusqu'à Lee, qu'elle empoigna et tira jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Hinata esquissa un sourire en les voyant danser. Lee avait raison. Sakura lui était revenue tout entière.

Sasuke s'approcha d'elle. Ou plutôt tenta de s'approcher d'elle, car la horde était de retour. La soixantaine de filles présentes lui demanda de lui accorder une danse. Hinata détourna la tête, agacée par ce spectacle, et profondément triste… serait-elle à la hauteur ? N'était-elle pas décidemment beaucoup trop égoïste…

Sasuke refusa poliment chacune des demandes qui lui était faite, puis réussit à parvenir jusqu'à Hinata. Il tendit une main vers elle.

« M'accorderas-tu cette danse, Hi-na-ta ? »

Elle leva la tête et constata qu'il était devant elle, la main tendue, et un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle n'arriva pas à sourire, sentant en un instant toutes angoisses et pensées noires resurgir avec force. Qu'allaient-ils tous penser en la voyant à côté de lui ? Mais devant son insistance, elle saisit sa main et se leva.

Sasuke l'attira jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse, où de nombreux couples étaient déjà en train de danser. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, en encore dans le vague. Sasuke posa ses mains sur ses hanches, puis laissa l'une d'elle glisser jusqu'au creux du dos d'Hinata, à la naissance de ses courbes. Il y donna une légère pression, afin qu'elle se rapproche davantage de lui. Il était grand, mais grâce aux escarpins à talons ultra-hauts que lui avait prêtés Sakura, elle put reposer sa tête sur son épaule, et lui, put enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il la respira doucement, les yeux fermés, puis déposa un baiser au creux de son cou. Elle frémit.

« Tu danses comme ça avec tout le monde ? » lui demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle le sentit sourire.

« Non… c'est juste pour toi, Hi-na-ta... »

Il était bien… dans ses bras. Comme nulle part ailleurs.

« Pourquoi tu m'aimes, Sasuke ? »

« … »

« … »

« Je ne sais pas. Je t'aime… c'est tout. »

« Tu pourrais trouver tellement mieux que moi. »

« Arrête de dire ça… »

Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux, comme pour la rassurer.

« Tu sais que la plupart des gens dans cette salle pense que… tu ne m'aime pas ? » continua-t-elle sur un ton un peu plus sérieux.

Elle essuya une nouvelle larme vagabonde.

« Laisse-les penser ce qu'elles veulent. Je suis à toi. »

« … Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

« … »

« Ils se demandent ce que tu fais avec moi… quand tu pourrais avoir beaucoup mieux… ils se disent que tu m'as trompé… parce que tu ne m'aimais pas. »

« … »

« Je sais ce que tu penses… » souffla-t-elle. « L'important, c'est qu'on sache toi et moi ce qui s'est réellement passé… qu'on s'aime. »

« … les gens parleront toujours. » murmura-t-il, la bouche près de son oreille. « Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils peuvent dire… »

« Mais Sasuke… comment veux-tu que je me sente… quand tout le monde autour de nous pense que je ne suis pas digne de toi. »

« … »

« Je me dis que peut-être, ils ont raison. » affirma-t-elle. « Je suis pas assez bien pour toi. »

Sasuke releva sa tête du cou d'Hinata, pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait le regard noir de colère.

« Qui a dit ça ? »

Il vit qu'elle pleurait, ce qui l'excéda encore un peu plus.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance… comme tu dis. » souffla la Princesse.

Il fronça les sourcils, vexé, se demandant qui avait osé dire de telles choses à Hinata.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se remettre en question, et de se demander s'il avait eu la bonne attitude. Laisser à Hinata une porte de sortie était ce qui pouvait faire de mieux pour elle, étant donner les résolutions qu'il avait prises d'assumer pleinement ses fonctions. Un nouveau scandale n'aurait pas été une bonne chose, ni pour lui, ni pour Hinata.

Mais en voyant ses grands yeux emplis d'attente et teintés de tristesse… il déposa les armes.

Il s'arrêta soudain de danser.

« … qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sasuke ? » bégaya-t-elle.

Hinata eut soudainement peur. _Est-ce qu'il va me quitter, comme ça…. ?_

« Tout le monde nous regarde, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Hinata regarda autour d'eux et constata qu'effectivement, même si chaque couple dansait et semblait être déconnecté du reste du monde, les yeux de tous étaient plus ou moins discrètement rivés sur eux.

« Mh… » acquiesça-t-elle, gênée.

Sasuke la regardait comme quelqu'un s'apprêtant à commettre un acte important. Un regard à la fois plein de détermination et d'appréhension.

« Hey ! » s'exclama brusquement Sasuke. « Regardez bien ce qui va suivre ! Bande de nazes… » ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Hinata regarda autour d'eux, l'air effrayé, et constata que tout le monde les regardaient à présent. Ils avaient tous ou presque, arrêté de danser. Puis, elle sentit les mains de Sasuke se poser doucement sur ses joues. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu le réaliser, elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes et l'embrasser.

Les baisers de Sasuke étaient divins, ses lèvres si douces et agiles. Prise par surprise Hinata garda les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche de Sasuke étouffant ses gémissements. Elle posa ses mains sur celles de Sasuke, qui lui caressaient les joues, et fronça les sourcils pour lui manifestait son étonnement, mais il avait les yeux fermés. Et plus elle s'agitait, plus le baiser devenait langoureux, et Sasuke plus passionné. Il était expert en la matière… quoiqu'expérimenté serait plus juste. Jamais il ne l'avait embrassée de la sorte: il l'embrassait comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain.

Les yeux de tous étaient grands ouverts. Sakura piaffait de joie qu'un tel événement vienne ponctuer sa fête. Certains, des garçons, les acclamaient, encourageant Sasuke dans ses élans amoureux. Les filles regardaient la scène, découragées, voire agacées pour certaines. Beaucoup avaient sorti leur téléphone portable, prenaient des photos et filmaient la scène.

Se laissant gagner par l'ivresse, Hinata ferma les yeux et posa ses mains autour des épaules de Sasuke, qui espérait bien que ceux qui avaient osé causer tant de peine à son Hinata se délectaient autant que lui de la saveur de ce baiser.

.

.

.

**Voilà! Un chapitre tranquille, qui nous repose un peu... mais pour combien de temps?! En attendant le prochain: n'oubliez pas de passer par la case reviews que je continue de savoir ce qui vous plaît et ce qui vous déplaît dans cette fic! :D Et puis... je travaille mieux sous la pression ! Si je sais que vous êtes beaucoup à attendre, je stresse et j'écris plus vite ! xD **


	19. How's my heart supposed to beat?

**Chapitre 19 : How's my heart supposed to beat… without you ?**

_**Pour vous remercier de vos commentaires, voilà un nouveau chapitre... posté à la vitesse de l'éclair! Alors continuez dans votre élan et ne lésinez pas sur les reviews, ça m'inspire, ça m'inspire et me motive! :D Alors, merci à vous! Et ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews vous remercient aussi je pense xD (je les aime quand même!)**_

_**Adychan: merciii beaucoup! Contente que l'histoire ne paraisse pas cul-cul, j'avais peur que ça arrive! xD**_

_**Lou: Aaah ok! Ouiii ils sont dingues l'un de l'autre *o*! Et t'as bien analysé la scène (ou tu commences simplement à me connaître...) C'est le calme avant la tempête...!**_

_**Tayame Hatake: Moi aussi je commence à beaucoup l'aimer ce petit Sasuke! xD **_

_**Emy: Oui! (^o^)/ Hinata ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a! Je vais me venger en la torturant è_é**_

_**Chantilly: Bienvenue dans cette fic ! Merci pour ton long commentaire, j'aime! Et ton analyse de Naruto m'a plu, parce qu'il me touche moi aussi, en fin de compte! C'est vrai que Sasuke est un peu trop parfait... Je l'avoue :/ Mais il était tellement exécrable au début alors ça passe, non ? xp**_

_**Nanak: Merci, et te voilà exhaussé(e)! **_

_**Gaby: merci pour ta longue review! J'aime! Du coup, j'ai relu le chapitre 16, et c'est vrai qu'il était pas mal (en toute modestie! :) Faut que j'arrête avec Sasuke :X**_

_**Flora: merci :D Et patiente encore un chapitre et ce sera le come-back de Naruto! Par contre, pour l'amitié avec Sasuke, je ne peux rien promettre xp**_

_**darkmoonlady: merci pour ton com! Il m'a fait sourire: clair, net et précis! :D J'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre! **_

_**ATTENTION !**_

_**! Il y a un petit passage "sympathique" entre Sasuke et Hinata : rated T, pas plus... donc... zappez si jamais...! Le passage est signalé par des (!)**_

_**Bises et bonne lecture à tous!**_

* * *

**.**

La fête donnée par Sakura allait surement continuer jusqu'au matin, mais déjà Sasuke et Hinata avaient quitté le reste des invités.

De retour dans la chambre d'Hinata, ils profitaient du calme nouveau qui les entourait. Quand Hinata reçut une alerte sur son ordinateur portable. Elle l'ouvrit, et découvrit avec stupeur que les images de la soirée, et plus spécialement la scène de son baiser échangé avec Sasuke, faisaient déjà le buzz sur le Net.

« S…Sasuke ! Regarde ! » lui dit-elle.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de l'écran.

« Ts. »

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? »

« Ce bisou… t'en veux un autre ? »

_Ouiiiiii ! _

« Sasuke ! » s'offusqua-t-elle faussement.

Il sourit en coin.

« Détends-toi… je savais qu'ils le feraient. »

Il alla s'installer, après avoir ôter la veste de son costume, dans le lit d'Hinata.

« Alors… pourquoi tu l'as fait ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Je croyais que tu voulais être prudent… »

« Je l'ai fais à cause de ce que tu m'as dit. » expliqua-t-il. « Quand on te fait du mal… je contrôle plus rien. C'est ce qui s'est passé. »

« … »

« Laisse-les maintenant. »la pria-t-il.

Hinata referma son ordinateur et alla s'installer à côté de Sasuke.

Mais la jeune fille avait ses pensées ailleurs.

« Tu… as fait ton choix ? » lui demanda-t-elle soudainement.

« Quel choix ? » lui demanda-t-il faussement, en lui posant un baiser une l'épaule.

« Celui dont ton frère t'a parlé. »

Sasuke n'avait manifestement pas envie d'engager la discussion. Il prit la main d'Hinata, et commença à s'amuser avec ses petits doigts fins.

« Sasuke, c'est très sérieux. »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas en parler maintenant. »

« … »

« … »

« Maintenant qu'on est officiellement à nouveau ensemble… on pourrait habiter à nouveau ensemble ? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? Je reviendrai au Palais ? On pourrait se remarier… un peu plus tard peut-être. On pourrait… »

Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Tu veux te remarier avec moi ? » lui demanda-t-il. « La première fois ne t'a pas échaudée ? »

« Mh ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident que je veux faire ma vie avec toi ? »

Il déposa un baiser sur l'une de ses joues.

« C'est pas pareil pour toi ?! » s'inquiéta-t-elle alors.

« C'est pareil pour moi. »

Elle soupira de soulagement.

« Tu crois que cette fois-ci on pourra faire un mariage différent ? Moins… médiatique ? »

« Il faudra faire les choses dans l'ordre. » intervint Sasuke. « Prévenir le Tenno et Kogo. Voir avec le Conseil comment faire les choses, l'annonce. Attendre que je revienne… puis se marier. »

Hinata fronça les sourcils, et tourna la tête pour regarder Sasuke.

« Pourquoi… attendre que tu reviennes ? »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Sasuke… tu comptes partir… ? »

Il se hissa au-dessus d'elle.

« Parlons-en plus tard. Demain. »

« Alors… tu pars vraiment ? Ta décision est prise ? »

Elle était estomaquée.

Sasuke, se voyant coincé, renonça à toute tentative de diversion. Il planta juste son regard dans celui d'Hinata.

« ... »

Elle se redressa.

« Ne pars pas ! »

Sasuke resta un instant bouche bée, surpris par cette soudaine requête. Il garda le silence un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait répondre.

« Tu sais que je dois partir… »

Un incontrôlable sentiment de colère envahit Hinata, qui ne put maitriser davantage sa hargne. Elle se leva du lit, et fixa Sasuke dans les yeux, le regard plein de reproche.

« Pourquoi?! C'est à toi d'agir ! » s'écria-t-elle. « C'est toi le prince ! T'es un homme ou pas ?! Pourquoi tu obéis toujours à ton père sans réfléchir !? Est-ce que tu es obligé de partir ?! »

« … »

« Tu ne sais pas ! » conclut-elle elle-même. « Parce que tu n'y as pas même pensé ! Parce que tu n'as pas assez… de courage. »

Hinata s'arrêta net, le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés de colère. Elle pointait Sasuke d'un doigt accusateur, entendant ce qu'elle disait, se rendant compte de la dureté de ses paroles, mais ne pouvant pas les contrôler.

Il se leva du lit pour se mettre face à elle. Il la regardait toujours avec autant de force :

« Princesse… »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Elle semblait sur le point de vouloir le frapper. Elle avait le regard tant furieux que dévasté par le chagrin. Malgré l'horreur que lui inspiraient de tels sentiments dans les yeux de celle qu'il aimait, Sasuke soutint son regard.

« Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? » commença-t-il de sa voix grave. « Tu crois que je n'ai pas envie de rester près de toi ? Tu crois… » sa voix se brisa. Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de poursuivre. « Tu as le droit de refuser d'être la Princesse de ce pays…Mais moi, je ne peux pas. Je sais quels sont mes devoirs, mes responsabilités ! »

« Tu parles de devoirs et responsabilités… Et tes droits, Sasuke ? » Rétorqua-t-elle. « Comme tout être humain, tu as le droit d'aimer et de vivre avec la personne que tu aimes… non ? »

« Je n'ai de droits que s'ils ne contreviennent pas à mes obligations… » Répliqua Sasuke. « Et jusqu'à présent… je n'ai pensé qu'à moi ! Et en faisant ça, j'ai tout foiré, Hinata ! J'ai perdu la confiance du Peuple ! J'ai perdu celle de mon père ! Et je suis en train de te perdre toi aussi… »

Hinata le regarda un moment, silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, elle était déjà fatiguée de cette conversation et de l'inertie de Sasuke. Elle voulait qu'il se batte… pour elle, pour eux !

Sa gorge se noua.

« Sasuke… » murmura-t-elle. « Les deux années que j'ai dû passer loin de toi ont été les pires de toute ma vie. »

« Pour moi aussi ! Mais seulement parce que je pensais que tu ne m'aimais plus… » dit-il. « Là… ce sera différent. Toi et moi… nous savons ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre. C'est toi qui m'as appris ça… Que c'est le plus important. Non ?»

Il fit un pas vers elle, mais elle recula, les yeux embués de larmes. L'air vague, elle repensait aux semaines passées à essayer d'oublier Sasuke, essayer d'oublier sa présence, de se faire à son absence. Des semaines à se remémorer sa voix si envoutante, à l'imaginer en train de sourire, de rire, à imaginer son regard perçant et à se lamenter au-dedans d'elle parce qu'elle n'était pas là pour le voir… Elle fermait les yeux et rêvait d'être à ses côtés. Mais quand elle les rouvrait… le silence de son absence était toujours aussi assourdissant.

« Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne… Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. » elle étouffa un sanglot. « Mais ça fait tellement mal parce que… Tu m'échappes… tout le temps. Dès que je pense que tout va aller pour le mieux, quelque chose arrive et on doit se séparer à nouveau… »

« Je suis désolé… » réussit-il à dire après moult efforts.

Elle aurait tout fait pour le retenir. Elle aurait tout tenté.

« Ne t'excuses pas… Accorde-moi plutôt quelque chose avant de prendre ta décision. » lui dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Sasuke fit un nouveau pas vers elle, désirant et appréhendant en même temps le contenu de sa requête.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » lui dit-il sans mesurer la portée de ses mots.

**(!)**La jeune Hyuuga se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et, saisissant son visage à deux mains, elle commença à l'embrasser avec passion. Elle fit descendre ses mains dans son dos, puis jusqu'à ses courbes. Sasuke fut surpris par tant de hardiesse de la part d'Hinata. Il se crispa un peu. Ne lâchant pas ses lèvres, Hinata s'agrippa à son cou et colla son corps contre le torse du Prince, qui commençait finalement à être gagné par l'euphorie du moment. Hinata poussa un soupir de satisfaction. D'un geste, il la saisit au niveau des cuisses, la hissant avec une étonnante facilité afin qu'elle noue ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle voulait sentir sa peau tout près d'elle… le sentir _à elle_. Au bout d'un temps indéfinissable, Sasuke mit brutalement fin à leur baiser, pour planter son regard dans les yeux avides d'Hinata.

« Hinata… » murmura-t-il. « Tu… »

« Non, ne t'arrête pas. » dit-elle en collant son front contre le sien.

« Mais… »

« Ne t'arrête pas. »

Le supplia-t-elle avant de renouer leurs lèvres dans un baiser ardent et passionné. Alors qu'Hinata prit de nouveau possession de ses lèvres, Sasuke l'allongea délicatement sur le lit, et enleva sa chemise avec empressement, offrant sa plastique parfaite à la vue et au toucher de la jeune fille. Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle, insinuant ses mains sous sa robe. Hinata sentit qu'elle devait s'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne s'en charge et ne la déchire sauvagement ! Sakura lui aurait fait une scène... Elle fit alors descendre la fermeture de la robe, sur le côté du bustier, qui se desserra instantanément. D'un geste rapide, elle la fit glisser jusqu'à ses pieds, et la laissa tomber au sol. Sasuke se redressa, puis se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Qu… quoi ? » bégaya la jeune Hyuuga.

« Non... rien… »

Puis, il se pencha sur elle, effleurant du bout des lèvres la ligne imaginaire qui, de son nombril, remontait jusqu'à son cou, puis jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, qu'il embrassa et mordilla légèrement. Elle sentit sa respiration devenir aussi irrégulière que la sienne. Il tremblait et frissonnait alors qu'elle laissait ses mains parcourir son torse.

Elle défit le bouton de son pantalon, et au même moment, un sentiment étrange parcourut Sasuke qui se figea en plein mouvement. Elle s'arrêta également, surprise par sa réaction. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » lui murmura-t-elle de sa voix encore frémissante.

Il s'éloigna d'elle. **(!)**

« Je… c'est… heum… »

Hinata se redressa avec étonnement.

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus de moi, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu pars en fait ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?! »

Elle se leva d'un bond. Le ton de la voix d'Hinata le surprit, et la douleur qui habitait ses yeux était bien pire que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

« Pourquoi tu veux faire ça… ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« … J'ai besoin d'une raison ? »

« … C'est pourtant bien ce qu'il semble se passer. Tu ne veux pas seulement partager ce moment avec moi…! Tu… tu croyais que tu pouvais me faire changer d'avis en faisant ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hinata détourna son regard, honteuse, fermant les yeux et se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Sasuke s'approcha d'elle, les yeux emplis d'affection et d'appréhension.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça… » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Est-ce anormal de vouloir t'avoir pour moi ? Est-ce que c'est monstrueux, Sasuke, de vouloir que tu reste près de moi ? Si c'est le cas… alors oui, je suis un monstre ! »

« MAIS HINATA ! » s'exclama le Prince excédé. « Comment as-tu pu croire que… ça… que je… »

Il n'avait pas les mots, ou plutôt ceux-ci paraissaient si absurdes qu'il n'osa pas les prononcer. Il était tellement blessé…

Elle était comme poussée dans ses derniers retranchements, et Sasuke sentait bien que ce n'était pas le moment de l'accabler de reproches. Il s'approcha vers elle, tendant la main vers son visage. Mais elle le repoussa d'un geste violent. Elle se recula davantage, avant de se retrouver dos au mur.

Plaquant ses mains contre ses yeux, les jambes tremblantes, Hinata se laissa glisser contre la paroi, se retrouvant bientôt assise par terre.

Toujours avec précaution, Sasuke s'agenouilla devant elle et posa une main sur ses cheveux, qu'il se mit à caresser doucement. Sentant ce geste, Hinata releva la tête et le fixa avec les yeux larmoyants, ajoutant d'un ton implorant :

« Reste avec moi… s'il te plait. »

Elle réprima un sanglot.

Sasuke sentit sa gorge se nouer et une boule prendre forme dans son estomac. Comment leur amour pouvait-il être si fort ? Il s'attarda sur le regard dévasté d'Hinata… qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas marché ? Que c'était-il passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état là ? Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était apaiser ses craintes… mais sans lui mentir. Il la plaqua contre lui, la bouche près de son oreille.

« Hinata. Je dois partir. »

La jeune fille se crispa et tenta de se défaire de son emprise. Il la retint, tandis que de rage, elle éclatait en sanglot.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Elle se débattait, mais avec moins de conviction. Sasuke essaya de la rassurer avec ses paroles.

« Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi… et ce sera toujours le cas… et… que je parte un ou deux ans… ça ne changera rien à ce que je ressens pour toi… Maintenant… toi Hinata… est-ce que tu m'attendras… ? »

Ses sanglots se firent de plus en plus silencieux, alors qu'au fond de Sasuke, la douleur se faisait de plus en plus saisissante. Mais il ne devait pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse, au moment où elle avait tant besoin de lui. Il caressait ses cheveux, en murmurant des mots rassurants, et constata que la colère d'Hinata commençait à se calmer peu à peu, mais ce n'était que pour mieux se laisser submergée par la tristesse et la résignation. Elle fit un geste en avant, comme pour se lever, alors Sasuke se leva le premier puis l'aida à faire de même, avant de l'aider à s'asseoir au bord du lit, situé à quelque mètres d'eux.

Enfin, elle ne pleurait plus. Sasuke s'assit à côté d'elle, et lui saisissant la main, il se mit à la caresser doucement avec son pouce. Mais Hinata n'était pas réceptive à ses caresses… Elles étaient… trop douloureuses.

Le temps passa… quelques minutes ou quelques heures… ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Aucun d'eux n'avaient prononcé mot, jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata brise le silence.

« Ushiha… puisque tu as pris ta décision, je ne te retiens pas. »

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra dans sa poitrine, mais il ne laisse rien paraître.

« … Tu romps avec moi ? »

« … »

« … »

« …Si tu ne peux pas… aujourd'hui… me dire que tu préfère rester à mes côtés… ça ne sert à rien d'aller plus loin. Visiblement… on n'a pas la même conception de l'Amour. »

Les conseils que lui avait prodigué son frère lui revinrent en mémoire. Ne la retiens pas, lui avait-il dit.

« Visiblement. »

« … »

Sasuke ramassa sa chemise et la remit, prenant garde à ce qu'Hinata ne voit pas que ses mains tremblaient. Il remit ses chaussures et prit le sac qu'il avait amené sur son dos. Tout ça sous le regard d'une Hinata inerte, qui fixait un point fixe devant elle sans manifester la moindre émotion.

Mais quand il repassa devant elle pour partir, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater à nouveau en sanglot et d'intervenir :

« Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours Sasuke… Mais… c'est… le Prince qui est la source de nos problèmes et la raison de notre séparation… C'est lui qui… si tu y renonçais… »

Sasuke saisit la poignée de la porte, à deux doigts de craquer. Mais ces nombreuses années passées à refouler tout espèce de sentiment furent bien utiles à ce moment. Elles lui permirent de ne pas pleurer devant Hinata, et de paraître serein. Il tourna la tête et constata qu'Hinata le regardait. Il esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Ts. C'est ça le problème avec toi, Hyuuga. Tu n'as pas réussi à accepter qui je suis. _Je suis_ _Sasuke Ushiha_! Je _suis_ Prince héritier et futur Tenno de la Nation ! Ca, c'est moi ! …. Et si… si tu m'avais aimé… tu m'aurais aimé tout entier. »

Et sans en dire plus, Sasuke sortit de la chambre, laissant Hinata stupéfaite par la violence de ces paroles.

.

.

L'air frais du soir saisit Sasuke à la gorge lorsqu'il franchit la porte de chez les Hyuuga. Sans se retourner, il commença à avancer en direction de la ville, à moitié débraillé et consterné sur cette route de campagne.

Respirer s'avérait de plus en plus compliqué. Et penser rationnellement était devenu mission impossible tant le flux de ses pensées étaient anarchique et confus. Il trébuchait à chaque pas le bord de route était escarpé, et sa vue était embrumée par les larmes qui réclamaient de sortir. Il essaya bien de les contenir, et y parvint un moment. Il prit sur lui et alors, une pensée lui vint. Il fallait qu'il appelle quelqu'un pour l'aider. Il fallait qu'on vienne le chercher. Il fouilla alors dans les poches de son pantalon, et en sortit son téléphone portable. Il composa le numéro de la ligne directe de la garde.

« Nous vous avons localiser, votre Altesse. Une voiture arrive tout de suite pour vous chercher. »

Aussitôt venue, aussi partie son esprit s'obscurcit à nouveau. Un profond sentiment de rage l'envahit, et le poussa à jeter le sac à dos qu'il portait à travers champ, tout en poussant un cri rauque et inquiétant pour ceux du voisinage qui l'entendirent. La rage était toujours là, et faisaient trembler ses jambes, et trembler ses mains. Le jeune homme s'accroupit d'abord, puis s'assit à même le sol humide. Il ne respirait plus, il haletait. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

_Contiens toi. Calme-toi._

Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration, mais sans succès.

_Concentre-toi sur ce que tu as à faire… Ce n'est qu'une fille après tout…_

Il essuya une deuxième larme du revers de sa manche.

… _Est-ce que c'est fini ? Est-ce que…_

Il voulut faire demi-tour et retourner voir Hinata. Mais il en fut incapable. Pour lui dire quoi ? Il était intimement convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il lui avait tout dit. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Elle savait… Elle avait les cartes en main.

Il lutta jusqu'à la mort, mais son corps fut plus fort. Sasuke, impuissant et résigné, fut brusquement secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables. Ses larmes lui brulaient les yeux et le prenaient à la gorge comme pour l'étouffer. Il essaya d'arrêter, il se mordit fortement l'avant-bras pour tromper sa douleur et qu'elle quitte son cœur, mais rien n'y fit. Elle était là et bien là, cette sensation atroce d'avoir perdu la meilleure part de lui-même. Alors, constatant que tous ses efforts pour s'en soustraire demeuraient vains, Sasuke s'en remit à cette douleur et se laissa aller.

Il eut l'impression soudaine de sombrer dans la folie. Ses sanglots étaient ponctués de lamentations déchirantes. Le flot de larmes devenait de plus en plus important, inondant son visage et le sol. Il se détestait… d'être aussi faible. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il ne se souvenait avoir déjà autant pleurer… ni autant souffert. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de manipulation, pas de chantage. C'était fini et bien fini.

.

C'était fini.

.

Il n'eut bientôt même plus la force de rester assis, et se laissa tomber, face tournée vers le ciel sans étoiles. Ses sanglots se faisaient moins bruyants… et ses cris… firent place à de sourds gémissements.

La voiture royale s'arrêta au milieu de cette route de campagne, près de lui. Sasuke l'entendit, mais fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il resta là, les yeux mi-clos, le corps engourdi et inerte.

Alors, il distingua quelqu'un qui se penchait au-dessus de lui. Il ne vit pas son visage à cause des larmes qui voilaient encore sa vue.

« Sasuke… ? »

Mais il reconnut la voix de son frère. Ce dernier eut du mal à cacher sa stupéfaction en voyant son jeune frère gisant comme un mort au bord de cette route déserte. Il crut d'abord qu'il s'était fait agresser. Mais quand il s'approcha et qu'il vit son visage, ses yeux rougis par les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues, et surtout quand il vit son expression, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose.

« Viens. Lève-toi. »

Itachi saisit Sasuke par les aisselles et l'aida à se mettre debout. Sasuke faillit l'entrainer dans une chute, mais il se ressaisit, et raffermit ses jambes. Le garde du corps qui l'accompagnait vint l'aider à mettre le jeune prince sur la banquette arrière. Itachi s'installa à côté de lui, puis la voiture noire reprit le chemin du Palais.

.

Itachi ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu dans un état pareil. Son frère avait l'habitude de ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait, comme tous les Ushiha d'ailleurs. Mais il l'avait déjà vu en colère, rarement joyeux, paisible parfois, blasé souvent… mais jamais… livide. Il était éteint.

La voiture était silencieuse. L'ainé chercha un moment par où commencer. Il regardait son frère, mais ce dernier fixait passivement un point fixe dans le vide.

« Sasuke… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Le jeune prince n'eut aucune réaction. En fait, il voulut parler… mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas.

Itachi se doutait bien de quoi il s'agissait. Mais il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net, afin de pouvoir agir en conséquence. S'il pouvait faire quelque chose…

« C'est… Hinata ? »

« … »

Ce nom raisonna aux oreilles de Sasuke comme un bruit assourdissant.

« Vous vous êtes séparés ? »

« … »

Sasuke hocha faiblement la tête.

« … Je… je peux en connaître la raison ? »

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer la situation à son frère. _Elle m'a quitté parce que je suis moi. Enfin... elle m'a quitté parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je parte. _Mais dès qu'il essaya de parler, sa gorge se noua à nouveau. Alors, il préféra serrer la mâchoire afin de ne pas recommencer à pleurer. Pas devant Itachi.

« C'est à cause de… ce dont on a parlé ? »

Il hocha la tête.

Sasuke fit un nouvel effort :

« Je lui ai dit que je partais… elle n'a pas… Je la comprends parce que… c'était très dur la première fois… alors… je ne l'ai pas retenue… Mais, Itachi… je… »

Sa voix s'étrangla, et il eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Son frère se retrouva un peu gêné face à la détresse de son frère. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des marques d'affection. Il n'y avait pas été habitué. Alors, c'est avec une certains maladresse qu'il tapota affectueusement l'épaule de Sasuke.

« Je sais que pour l'instant, ça peut te paraître impossible, mais… un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Tu aimeras cette personne. Et tu oublieras Hinata. »

Sasuke esquissa involontairement un sourire en coin discret. Effectivement… cette affirmation était ridicule. Quelqu'un comme elle ? Quelqu'un comme Hinata… Et vu la manière dont son cœur s'était brisé avec fracas cette nuit, il doutait d'être encore capable d'aimer… encore… quelqu'un d'autre.

Il renifla, sentant encore les sanglots lui monter à la gorge.

« Et… ce que j'ai à te dire va peut-être te paraître dur, mais je dois te le dire. »

« … »

« Ce soir… tu peux pleurer. Tu dois, même. Pleure jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus, jusqu'à ce que tes larmes ne coulent plus. Dis son nom à haute voix. Regarde les photos que tu as d'elle… Mais demain, Sasuke… ne fais rien de tout ça. Demain, tu devras sourire, et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si… tout allait bien. Tu devras redevenir fort. Pour le peuple. »

« … »

Sasuke hocha la tête, comme un automate.

« Il y a des photos… qui ont été prises ce soir et… » Commença-t-il. Mais il ne put finir, encore une fois.

« Je m'en charge. Toi, fais comme on a dit. »

Il acquiesça. Mais quelque chose semblait tracasser Itachi, qui ne cessait de regarder Sasuke avec des yeux coupables.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui t'arrive… » Commença-t-il. « Et… je ne sais pas si tu pourras le faire mais… j'espère sincèrement que tu pourras me pardonner… »

Sasuke le regarda et ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répondre, mais il en fut empêché par son frère, qui poursuivit :

« C'est à cause de ma lâcheté et de mon… irresponsabilité que tu en es là, que tu dois assumer des charges auxquelles tu n'étais pas destiné… Enfin… ne m'en veux pas trop longtemps… d'avoir gâché ta vie… »

Le cadet ne répondit pas. Pas seulement parce qu'Itachi n'attendait pas de réponse, mais aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'en voulait pas à son frère, et ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Ce qu'il lui avait offert involontairement était à la fois une chance, un honneur… et un fardeau. Pour l'instant, c'était un fardeau. Mais ça ne l'avait pas toujours été.

.

.

Déjà, ils arrivaient aux abords du Palais.

.

.

Sasuke se dirigea à pas lents vers ses appartements. Les couloirs ne lui avaient jamais semblé si longs. Il voulait s'écrouler sur son lit et y mourir. Mais même ça, ça lui était interdit.

En arrivant à sa chambre, il se rendit compte que la porte était entrouverte. Elle ne l'était jamais. Soit elle était fermée, et cela signifiait qu'il était présent ou qu'il l'avait laissée ainsi, soit elle était ouverte. La lumière était allumée. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil aux gardes qui la surveillaient : aucun n'avaient l'air perturbé par le fait que la chambre était habitée alors même que le Prince n'y était pas. Il en conclut que la personne qui l'attendait à l'intérieur était du Palais. Et que cette personne était assez importante pour pouvoir être seule dans sa chambre. Venant tout juste de quitter son frère, il en conclut qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que du Tenno ou de Kogo.

Fort de ces déductions, Sasuke poussa la porte qui menait jusqu'à sa chambre, et découvrit, debout près de son lit, le Tenno qui attendait.

Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui et resta sur le seuil. Le fait de voir son père en face de lui, depuis les révélations que lui avait faites son frère, provoqua en lui un sentiment de malaise, mêlé à une profonde honte.

.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, ni de faire un pas de plus vers son père. Déjà, Fugaku saisissait un objet près de lui, et le catapultait droit sur Sasuke. Ce dernier sentit une vive douleur au-dessus de l'œil, et comprit en sentant un liquide chaud dégouliner sur son visage, que son arcade était ouverte. Cela ne lui arracha aucun son. Au contraire, Sasuke se dit que c'était exactement de ça dont il avait besoin.

.

« Ts. C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, papa ?! » lança-t-il à l'endroit du Tenno. « Je te croyais capable de tellement plus… »

.

Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux pleins de colère. Sasuke avait un don pour le mettre dans tous ses états. Il avait mit le paquet. Le Tenno se dressa et s'exclama de sa grosse voix :

« Comment peux-tu être aussi inconscient et abruti !? Tu n'as pas encore compris !? »

Sasuke se redressa et fit quelques pas arrogants vers son père.

« C'est toi qui n'as pas encore compris ! Je me fous royalement de ton Empire ! Et j'abhorre de tout mon être tout ce qui concerne cette couronne ! »

Fugaku était assez prêt maintenant pour l'atteindre, et lui envoya une gifle des plus monumentale.

Un rictus naquit sur les lèvres de Sasuke, qui ne broncha pas.

« Ts ! Tu aurais dû choisir Itachi ! Parce que… ce n'est que le début… Dès que j'accèderai à ce trône, JE METTRAIS TOUTE MON ÉNERGIE À FAIRE DE CET EMPIRE UNE RUINE ! »

S'en était trop pour Fugaky, qui vit rouge. Ses yeux avaient pris un éclat trouble, comme s'il devenait fou, et une gifle s'abattit sur la joue de Sasuke.

« Répète ce que tu viens de dire ! »

« Je hais cet Empire et je te hais… »

Une autre gifle, un autre coup, et un autre encore. Sasuke ne bronchait pas, il souriait, alors que sa lèvre inférieure s'était ouverte.

« Allons, redis-le ! »

« Tu aurais dû choisir Itachi… Parce que je vais tout foutre en l'air… »

Il ne pouvait presque plus bouger les lèvres, il chancelait. Ses yeux s'ouvraient et se refermaient sous les coups. Mais son sourire ne disparaissait pas, ni la provocation dans ses yeux… Au moins, la douleur physique occupait maintenant son esprit… Mais dans sa douleur, il avait décidé une chose : ce serait les derniers coups qu'il recevrait, la dernière fois que son père le regarderait ainsi, la dernière. Plutôt mourir.

Quand le Tenno s'arrêta un peu et lui ordonna de répéter, il ne le fit pas. Il le regarda avec un intense mépris et reprit :

« Vis longtemps ou tue-moi ! … Tue-moi tout de suite. Avant de mourir à ton tour, vieil homme. »

Fou furieux, Fugaku se gonfla. Il défit sa ceinture. Cette ceinture qui avait deux boucles de fer, et, rouge de colère, il se mit le traiter de tous les noms. De sale bête, ordure, incapable, c'est comme ça que tu parles à ton père…

La ceinture claquait sur son corps avec une force terrible. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait mille doigts crochus, qui l'atteignaient sur tout le corps. Sasuke tomba, essayant vainement de se protéger le visage avec un bras. Il était sûr qu'il allait le tuer. Puis, il distingua la voix de sa mère qui entrait pour le sauver. Il vit aussi Itachi, sans doute alerté par le bruit ou les domestiques. Mikoto saisit la main de Fugaku et arrêta le coup.

« Tenno, Tenno. Pour l'amour de Dieu, reprenez-vous, ne battez plus cet enfant ! »

Il jeta la ceinture au sol et passa la main sur son visage. Il pleurait sur lui et sur son fils.

« J'ai perdu la tête. » se justifia-t-il. « Ce qu'il a dit était tellement… »

Sasuke se mit à rire à gorge déployée, alors qu'Itachi venait s'accroupir près de lui. Ce rire glaça tout le monde.

Il venait de réaliser quelque chose. Maintenant, il savait vraiment ce que c'était que la douleur. La douleur, ce n'était pas se faire battre à s'évanouir. Ce n'était pas se couper le pied avec un morceau de verre… La douleur, c'était cette chose qui vous brise le cœur et avec laquelle on devait mourir sans pouvoir raconter son secret à personne. Une douleur qui vous laissait sans forces, dans les bras, dans la tête, sans même le courage de vous relever du sol. Sasuke venait de se faire rosser par son père... et gisait au sol comme un vulgaire pantin. Pourtant... il ne ressentait rien.

« Sasuke, arrête ! » lui ordonna son frère.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était plus fort que lui. Il riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, endolorie par les coups.

« Tu aurais vraiment dû choisir Itachi ! » lança-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

« Arrête ! » recommença son frère.

Mikoto entraina son époux vers la sortie, sous les railleries de Sasuke. Les larmes avaient jailli de ses yeux malgré lui, et Itachi ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ses ricanements ou de la douleur.

Mais comme Sasuke ne se calmait pas malgré ses réprimandes, il lui asséna un nouveau coup, entre le coup de poing et la gifle, en plein dans le visage. Ce dernier assaut eut raison de Sasuke, qui s'évanouit.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Ne me haïssez pas! XD_**

**_N'oubliez pas de passer par la case reviews ! C'est sympa, ça fait plaisir, c'est gratuit, et ça prend pas beaucoup de temps! ;)_**

_petit disclaimer: le passage où Sasu se fait rosser est légèrement inspiré de "Mon bel oranger"... voilà c'est dit! x)_


	20. Proposition(s)

**Chapitre 20 : Proposition(s)**

**D'abord, merci pour toutes les reviews: merci à:**

**Emy: merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, et ravie que le passage "sympa" t'aie plu! :D**

**Lou: Oui, ce chapitre était plus centré sur Sasuke, je l'avais pas prévu mais bon, au final c'est vrai qu'on ne le voyait qu'à travers Hinata!**

**Flora: xD Merci, mais non, je veux garder Sasuke en vie... pour le moment è_é (ahahah)**

**Chantilly: C'est vrai que ce chapitre... c'est pas la joie! mais il faut ça pour qu'Hinata se réveille un peu! T'as une bonne analyse des personnages et situations ! :) Merci beaucoup pour le reste! :D**

**Adychan: xD T'auras la rage à la fin de celui là aussi! Oui, les personnages deviennent plus matures... enfin, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire du moins. C'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai eu mal en relisant la raclée qu'il s'est prise... le pauvre :/**

** : En fait, je sais pas combien il reste de chapitre! Je sais pas pourquoi, à chaque fois je me dis: celui-ci, c'est le dernier, et en fat, non. Mais là, je pense qu'il en reste environ...4/5! :)**

**darkmoonlady: c'est pour son bien xD Le tenno a un peu pété les plombs, mais en vrai, il est pas méchant, il a peur pour son fils et pour l'Empire qu'il s'est efforcé toute sa vie de faire prospérer :) Merci beaucoup :)**

**nanak: Hinata... elle a peur et ça l'empêche de réfléchir! xD Oui, Itashi est sympa en fait. **

**Tayame Hatake:Merci, et non, t'inquiète pas, c'est un rôle que je lui fais jouer :D Sinon, je l'aime bien! :D**

**Delphine: :D c'est pour les forger! Qu'ils sachent (surtout Hinata) enfin ce qu'ils veulent, et pour de bon!**

**Gaby: Merci beaucoup! C'est vrai que le contraste début/fin est saisissant XD En fait, au début c'est ce que j'avais prévu: une simple discussion... mais après je me suis dit: Nan! Et ça a dérapé xp Hinata est pas au top sur ce qu'elle veut en ce moment... mais on l'aime bien quand même, non? :D**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic à leur favoris et à ceux qui ont des alertes... C'est vraiment gentil, merci beaucoup!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Hinata n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et pourtant déjà, le soleil se levait. Elle n'avait cessé de se remémorer les événements de la veille, cherchant le moment où tout avait dérapé.

C'était Samedi. Un jour ordinaire pour le reste du monde. Un jour de détente, de sortie pour les jeunes, de relâchement pour les étudiants. En plus, il faisait beau. Mais pas pour elle. Pour elle, tout était maussade et tout était noir. C'était le jour où elle envisageait que peut-être… elle ne retrouverait jamais Sasuke. Le jour où elle se disait que peut-être, s'en était fini de SasuHina… fini de l'entendre, de le voir, de le toucher…

Non…

Comme à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'il était parti, Hinata se dirigea vers son ordinateur et tapa dans la barre de recherche _« Baiser Prince Sasuke/ Hinata »_. A sa grande surprise, il n'y avait _« aucun résultat »._ Elle avait pourtant regardé le vidéo jusqu'à en avoir mal aux yeux, chaque fois émue jusqu'aux larmes. Des larmes de douleur et d'amertume. C'était il y avait moins de 24heures... Pourtant cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de résultat. Elle essaya avec de nouveaux mots clés, et réitéra l'opération encore et encore. Mais il n'y avait rien. La vidéo et tous les commentaires qui l'accompagnaient… avaient disparus. Ils s'étaient tout simplement volatilisés.

Sakura, qui était venue voir son amie, ou plutôt qui avait été appelée à la rescousse par Hanabi, regardait Hinata pianoter sur son clavier, les mains tremblantes.

« Nata… »

« Pourquoi elle n'y est plus… ? » s'énervait-elle.

« Nata… arrête… »

« Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… ça doit être une erreur ! Tu l'as bien vue ? Non ? »

Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers Hinata, mais cette dernière fit comme si elle ne la voyait pas. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur l'écran, à chercher de nouveaux sites, de nouveaux mots clés qui la feraient retrouver la fameuse vidéo. Ce n'était qu'une vidéo… mais pour Hinata, elle était le vestige de leur bonheur, la preuve que tout allait bien quelques heures auparavant… Avait-elle tout inventé… ?

« Ils ont dû l'enlever… » suggéra Sakura.

Elle tenta de prendre la main de son amie, mais cette dernière ne contint plus sa rage. Elle saisit son ordinateur portable, et le jeta violemment sur le mur opposé de sa chambre. Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise.

« Hinata ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends !? »

Mais la jeune Hyuuga avait l'air ailleurs, les yeux révulsés. Elle semblait avoir perdu la tête. Alors Sakura lui saisit les deux mains et l'obligea à la regarder.

« Arrête de penser à Sasuke ! » lui dit-elle. « Il est parti ! Il t'as laissée ! »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas ! C'est MOI qui lui aie dit de partir ! »

« Et tu regrette ? »

« Je… je ne croyais pas qu'il allait le faire… »

Elle tremblait, et pleurait à nouveau à chaudes larmes. Sakura la regardait avec compassion et impuissance. Cette histoire avec Sasuke était bien trop compliquée pour qu'elle puisse la comprendre. Et puis, Hinata ne semblait pas lui avoir vraiment tout dit. Mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser son amie ainsi. Elle avait besoin d'elle.

Haruno prit son amie dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

« Chuuut… » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. « Je te promets que ça ira mieux dans quelques temps. »

Il l'avait probablement déjà remplacée…

« Comment peux-tu dire ça, Sakura…. ? … Co… Comment mon cœur est-il censé battre… sans … lui… ? »

Peu à peu, ses sanglots se firent plus silencieux… et peu à peu… elle arrêta de pleurer. Sakura lui caressait les cheveux, et tentait de la rassurer avec quelques douces paroles.

« Chuuut … tout ira bien… Tu… tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre ! Quelqu'un de mieux… »

_Quelqu'un de mieux… ? Quelqu'un d'autre… ?_

Elle s'arrêta un instant… et essaya d'y penser. Elle essaya de s'imaginer avec un autre… de s'imaginer embrasser d'autres lèvres… admirer un autre visage… toucher d'autres cheveux… entendre une autre voix lui dire « Je t'aime »… Puis dans le sens inverse. Elle l'imagina, lui, embrasser d'autres lèvres… regarder quelqu'un d'autre avec la même intensité qu'il la regardait elle… jouer avec les cheveux d'une autre fille… lui sourire… la faire rire et pleurer… l'attendrir… la surprendre…

« Sakura… ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens… »

.

A ce moment là, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

.

Croyant qu'il s'agissait de son père, Hinata se ressaisit, essuya les larmes sur ses joues et quitta les bras de Sakura.

« Oui ? En…entrez ! » dit-elle, le plus naturellement possible.

Mais la personne qui entra n'était pas son père. Cette personne était la dernière personne qu'elle avait imaginé franchir le seuil de sa chambre. Sous le choc, Hinata ne dit mot ni ne bougea d'un pouce.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de Sakura, qui ouvrit de grands yeux remplis de colère.

« COMMENT OSE-TU VENIR ICI !? TU NE CROIS PAS QUE TU AS FAIT ASSEZ DE MAL AUTOUR DE TOI ? NON !? TU DOIS ENCORE VENIR ADMIRER LE TRAVAIL ?! »

Naruto ne répondit rien.

Il resta sur le seuil de la chambre, l'air embarrassé. Son regard était fuyant, mais quand il le posait plus de deux secondes quelque part, c'était sur Hinata.

« Je suis venu voit Hinata… »dit-il enfin.

« Pas question que je te laisse tout seul avec elle ! Pff, et moi qui te trouvais sympa ! Quelle idiote ! »

Naruto avait vraiment l'air mal. Il tripotait le bout de son t-shirt, comme un enfant qu'on gronde. Il ne répondait rien, ne cherchait pas à se justifier. Il regardait Hinata, de ses yeux azur Hinata qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, et qui ne semblait même plus respirer. Elle remerciait le Ciel de lui avoir donné une amie comme Sakura. Car, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait, si jamais son amie n'avait pas été là quand Naruto était entré dans sa chambre. Trop empotée pour pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait et toute la colère qu'il lui inspirait… paradoxalement trop attachée à lui pour le haïr comme elle le voudrait…

« Laisse… Laisse-moi juste quelques instants… Juste quelques minutes… Ma démarche est… amicale. »

Elle ne savait pas s'il s'adressait à elle ou à Sakura. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que d'une façon incompréhensible, ces paroles atteignirent son cœur et éveillèrent sa curiosité. Elle avait envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Peut-être lui apporterait-il des nouvelles de Sasuke… ?

« D'accord. » dit-elle.

Sakura se tourna vers elle, pleine d'incompréhension.

« QUOI ?! Mais… T'AS PERDU LA TÊTE ?! »

« Attends-moi en bas Sakura… et ne t'inquiète pas. Naruto… ne me ferait pas de mal. »

Elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Naruto lui avait déjà fait tellement de mal. Mais il fallait qu'elle lui donne cette chance. Alors, elle esquissa un sourire pour rassurer son amie, qui malgré elle, sortit de la chambre, prenant bien soin de lancer un regard noir à Naruto avant de sortir.

.

Seuls, Naruto et Hinata restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, à s'observer l'un l'autre. Ce fut Naruto qui fit le premier pas, et qui s'approcha de la jeune Hyuuga. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit… ne sachant par où commencer. Hinata l'observait, afin de déceler une quelconque once de méchanceté latente dans ses grands yeux… mais elle ne vit que de la tristesse et du remord. Et beaucoup d'amour. Mais ça… elle s'en contrefichait.

« Ecoute… Hinata… » commença-t-il, incertain. « Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses. Mon comportement de ces derniers jours… hum… de ces dernières années… a été… impardonnable. Aussi, ne t'en voudrais pas si tu n'arrives pas à me pardonner. Mais… j'espère que tu pourras essayer de me comprendre. »

« Te… te comprendre… ? »

« Ce que j'ai fait, Hinata… je l'ai fait par amour pour toi. »

« Par amour … ? »

Ca y est… son calme olympien commençait à se fissurer.

« Sasuke n'était pas quelqu'un pour toi, j'en demeure persuadé… » lança-t-il avec fermeté. « Tu… tu vaux tellement mieux… »

« Non… tu te trompe ! c'est moi qui ne le mérite pas. »

Naruto s'approcha un peu plus d'Hinata et lui caressa la joue.

« Non… ne dis pas ça. Tu… tu es la fille la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse ! Et Sasuke est un imbécile de ne pas l'avoir vu ! »

« C'est moi qui lui ai dit de partir. » corrigea Hinata avec sévérité.

Cette affirmation sembla surprendre Naruto, qui y vit aussi une lueur d'espoir.

« Tu ne l'aime plus ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je l'aimerai toujours. »

« Alors… pourquoi ? »

« C'est compliqué. Il y a … certaines choses qui nous séparaient… »

Elle préféra ne pas en dire plus. Pas à Naruto, qui d'ailleurs, faisait partie de ces choses qui avaient contribué à leur séparation. Ce dernier prit un instant avant de poursuivre :

« Hinata… je suis venu pour te faire une proposition. »

_Nous y voilà !_

« Naruto… »

« Laisse-moi finir avant de répondre. »

Elle se tut. Et il reprit :

« Je vais partir aux Etats-Unis. Pour une durée indéterminée… et j'aimerais t'offrir l'occasion de venir avec moi. »

Hinata fronça les sourcils.

« Huh ? »

« … »

« Pourquoi je le ferais ? »

« Hinata, tu n'es pas sans ignorer le fait que la famille royale ne laissera pas Sasuke seul bien longtemps. Votre mariage en était la preuve ! Ils veulent… donner une image de longévité à l'Empire ! Et ça passe forcément par Sasuke… Comment te sentiras-tu quand ils présenteront sa nouvelle femme ? Quand ils diffuseront son mariage sur toutes les chaines ? Le supporteras-tu, Hinata ? »

« … »

A toutes ces questions… elle répondit non intérieurement. Qui supportait de voir la personne aimée… avec une autre ? Peut-être était-ce de l'égoïsme. Peut-être.

« Fuis ce pays et laisse Sasuke derrière toi ! »

« Mais… je ne t'aime pas Naruto. »

C'est tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire. Et elle ne pouvait cacher la peine qu'elle ressentait.

« Je sais. Mais moi, je t'aime. Alors… je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger. »

« … »

« … Pars avec moi. Et oublie Sasuke. Passe à autre chose. Tu pourrais être tellement… tellement plus heureuse ! Et en fin de compte… c'est tout ce que je veux. Que tu sois heureuse. »

« … »

C'était pas bien difficile. C'était pas la grande joie en ce moment… Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hinata, malgré elle. Naruto les essuya délicatement, la regardant toujours avec ses grands yeux bleus. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être détestable, comme il l'avait été les semaines précédentes ?

« Tu y réfléchiras ? » insista-t-il.

Au début, cette idée de partir avec Naruto lui avait paru si absurde et tellement incongrue. Mais maintenant qu'il lui en avait expliqué les raisons… ça ne paraissait plus si absurde. C'était même… sensé.

Hinata leva les yeux pour regarder dans ceux de Naruto. Il était sincère. Il l'aimait vraiment. Elle le savait, car de la même manière qu'il la regardait, elle regardait Sasuke attendant un battement de cils de sa part pour lui donner le monde et aller lui décrocher les étoiles. Elle baissa les yeux… craignant ce qui se passait en elle…

Elle le comprenait… et elle se détestait pour ça.

« Tu y réfléchiras ? » répéta Naruto, se rendant bien compte qu'Hinata se perdait dans ses pensées.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Naruto esquissa un sourire imperceptible et soupira de soulagement.

« Merci… »

Puis, il se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

« Tiens moi au courant… les billets sont pour la semaine prochaine. » lui dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Hinata ne répondit rien, se contenta d'un « huh » que Naruto n'entendit pas.

.

Dès que Naruto franchit le pas de la porte, elle entendit les pas rapides de Sakura dans les escaliers, qui apparut quelques secondes plus tard, affolée, dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait !? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Hinata était encore dans le vague, repensant à la proposition que lui avait faite Naruto.

« Rien… il… il est juste venu s'excuser. »

« S'EXCUSER ?! Comme si ça changeait quelque chose… »

Elle avait l'air si révoltée… qu'Hinata n'osa pas lui dire que pour elle… ça avait changé quelque chose…

.

* * *

.

Ino avait fait énormément de rêves comme celui-ci. Elle avait rêvé de se réveiller dans les bras de Sasuke, sentir sa peau douce contre la sienne.

Mais là, ce n'était pas un rêve. Sasuke avait son bras droit solidement passé autour de sa taille, et leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle doux lui chatouiller le visage.

Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger d'un pouce, ne voulant pas risquer de le réveiller pour qu'il se rende compte qu'ils étaient dans une situation très inappropriée pour eux. Elle se demandait comme il allait réagir en s'en rendant compte… Après tout, c'était pour le veiller qu'elle était restée. C'était pour prendre soin de lui et l'apaiser.

Tout son corps se figea quand Sasuke commença à s'agiter. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille, elle était bien, là, avec lui. Elle regarda le Prince se tourner jusqu'à être couché sur le dos. Puis, il ouvrit un œil. Difficilement. Non seulement à cause de la lumière qui l'éblouit, mais aussi à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentit. Il se crispa et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Il voulut se redresser mais sentit qu'on l'en empêchait. Il laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement en retombant sur son oreiller.

« Reste allongé ! »

Sasuke tourna la tête, et découvrit Ino assise à côté de lui. Il mit un instant à le réaliser.

« Ino ? »

« Quoi ? Tu ne me reconnais déjà plus ? » lança-t-elle, irritée.

« Ts. Qu'est ce que tu… fais… là ? »

« Ne qu'inquiète pas, il ne s'est rien passé ! J'attendais que tu te réveilles pour te mettre la seconde raclée de ta vie, voilà tout ! »

Sasuke essaya de sourire, mais une vive douleur le saisit au visage et il se ravisa.

« Reste tranquille… tu viens de te réveiller… » lui indiqua-t-elle. « D'ailleurs, je dois en informer Mr. Hiagui. »

La jeune fille se leva du lit s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, quand elle sentit qu'on lui attrapait le poignet. Elle se retourna et vit que Sasuke la retenait.

« Attends. J'ai envie de rester un peu au calme. » lui dit-il.

« Mais Sasuke… ce n'est pas sage… »

« Ca va, Ino. Je me sens bien. Reste juste avec moi. »

Elle ne demandait pas mieux. Mais le fait était que Sasuke n'était pas encore remis de sa rossée. Il en portait encore les marques plusieurs hématomes, sutures à l'arcade, lèvre inférieure à peine cicatrisée… et diverses traces sur le corps. Mais même au surlendemain du carnage il était magnifique. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et sa mine était boudeuse. Juste adorable.

Sasuke attira Ino à l'aide de sa main, et la ramena vers lui. Elle se rassit en poussant un soupire de résignation tout en posant un regard était triste et révolté sur lui.

« C'est si… horrible que ça ? » lui demanda Sasuke, qui l'avait remarqué.

« Mh. Tu mettras un petit moment à retrouver ta belle bouille ! Là, tu ressemble à un bagarreur de bar ! »

Cette phrase fit sourire Sasuke, malgré la douleur.

« Les filles aiment ça, non ? Les mauvais garçons. »

« Tu as déjà cette réputation ! Alors… tu n'avais pas besoin de provoquer ton père comme ça… »

« … »

« Sasuke… qu'est-ce qui t'as pris…? »

« … Je sais pas. »

« Ts. Même après tout le mal qu'elle t'a fait, tu refuses de l'accuser… » rouspéta Ino. « Je sais que tu as rompu avec Hinata… Et je sais même que c'est elle qui t'a quitté ! »

« Ts. Alors Itachi ne sait pas tenir sa langue… »

« Itachi ne m'a rien dit. J'ai juste deviné. A cause de ton comportement irrationnel. Et puis, quant à savoir que c'est elle qui est partie… c'était logique aussi ! Toi, baka comme tu es, tu ne l'aurais jamais quitté ! »

« … »

« Pff. Et dire que j'étais prête à lui faire confiance… » pesta la jeune blondinette.

Ino posa une main sur le front de Sasuke.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre… »

« Je vais bien. »

Puis, elle prit un tube de pommade posé près d'elle, en mit une noisette sur le bout de son doigt, et l'appliqua délicatement sur l'arcade blessée de Sasuke. Il laissa échapper un « Ts » de protestation, mais elle n'arrêta pas pour autant.

« Ton frère m'a dit de te dire qu'il avait réglé le problème. Il m'a dit que tu comprendrais. »

Sasuke pensa instinctivement aux photos et aux vidéos de lui en train d'embrasser Hinata. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant à ce moment. C'était presqu'insensé de voir combien les choses paraissaient différentes… à seulement 48 heures d'intervalle. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle ne faisait pas comme lui et qu'elle supportait tout ça mieux qu'il ne le faisait.

« Un verre d'eau… s'il te plait. » demanda-t-il à Ino.

La jeune fille se leva du lit avec empressement et se dirigea vers une commode, non loin. Il y avait tout le nécessaire pour un petit déjeuner bien copieux. Elle servit un verre d'eau à Sasuke, et lui amena. Il tendit la main pour le saisir, mais se crispa, tant ses muscles étaient encore endoloris.

« Ne bouge pas ! » le reprit-elle.

Elle s'assit près de lui et le fit boire délicatement et consciencieusement.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Mh. Merci. »

.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux savoir la raison de votre rupture ? » tenta la jeune fille.

Sasuke hésita un peu avant de répondre. Ino regretta presque sa question, voyant qu'il était mal à l'aise avec ça.

« C'est… »

« Elle s'est rendue compte qu'être avec un Prince… c'était pas comme dans les contes de fée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sasuke esquissa un sourire. Ino était tellement perspicace.

« Ca, c'est parce qu'elle a une mauvaise lecture des contes de fée ! » ajouta-t-elle. « Car… même dans les contes de fée, il y a des dragons… et des sorcières… et des monstres horribles. Mais toujours… le prince délivre la princesse et ils vivent heureux ! Toujours. Il faut juste… être patient. »

Sasuke plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Ino, comme quelqu'un venant de réaliser quelque chose de regrettable.

« … Toi… tu n'aurais pas fait cette erreur, c'est ça !? » se moqua-t-il doucement.

Ino arrêta de lui soigner son arcade. Elle prit un morceau de tissu mouillé, et commença à l'appliquer délicatement sur sa lèvre blessée.

« Moi… je vis près de toi depuis toujours, Sasuke. Je sais _qui_ tu es. Et j'aime ce que je vois. »

Sasuke fut interpelé par cette phrase, et Ino s'en rendit compte. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, cherchant dans leurs yeux une marque… un signe. Ino avait toujours eu du mal à lire dans les yeux noirs de Sasuke. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Ses mouvements sur ses lèvres se firent plus doux encore, car elle pensait… elle pensait à ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, à cet instant. Ce qu'elle s'était retenue de faire… à cause d'_elle_. Mais maintenant… elle n'était plus là, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, sans réfléchir davantage, elle passa ses mains autour du cou de Sasuke, et pencha doucement son visage vers lui. Elle laissa ses lèvres doucement toucher les siennes, effrayée à l'idée qu'il puisse la repousser. Elle interrompit rapidement ce baiser pour ne pas lui en laisser l'occasion.

La jeune fille n'osa pas tout de suite relever les yeux, de peur de tomber sur un des regards assassins de Sasuke. Mais voyant qu'il ne disait toujours rien, elle trempa à nouveau le tissu dans le liquide cicatrisant, et voulu l'appliquer à nouveau sur la lèvre de Sasuke. Mais quand elle leva sa main pour le faire, il l'en empêcha. Elle fut surprise, et ne releva pas tout de suite les yeux, honteuse. Mais quand elle le fit, elle constata que le regard du Prince était tout sauf noir… tout au plus était-il troublé. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes encore, puis, la jeune fille pencha à nouveau son visage vers celui de Sasuke. Mais lentement… n'osant pas fermer les yeux de peur d'essuyer un refus. Il ne disait toujours rien, mais ses yeux d'ébène ne la quittaient pas. Il hésitait. Elle fit encore un bout de chemin, puis s'arrêta. Elle ne ferait pas le reste… elle ne franchirait pas cette limite une nouvelle fois.

Alors, à sa grande surprise, et pour son plus grand bonheur, Sasuke se pencha vers elle. Elle osa fermer les yeux, attendant avec appréhension que ce qu'elle espérait arrive. Au bout d'un instant qui lui sembla être une éternité… Il l'embrassa. Son cœur s'emballa instantanément.

D'abord doux, pour ne pas aggraver les blessures de Sasuke… ce baiser s'intensifia à mesure que leurs lèvres bougeaient en harmonie. Ino se hasarda à glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux du Prince, et poussa un soupir de satisfaction en sentant qu'il faisait la même chose. Mais elle voulait plus, et si c'était la seule fois que cela devait arriver, si c'était la seule chance qu'elle aurait avec Sasuke, alors elle la saisirait. Elle prit l'initiative d'intensifier le moment, et rendit de rendre le baiser plus langoureux. Elle soupira à nouveau quand elle sentit qu'il y répondait. Alors c'était ça… être embrassée par Sasuke Ushiha. C'était divin… presque un péché selon le point de vue. Personne n'aurait pu se contenter de ça ! Surement pas Ino, qui l'avait rêvé tant de fois. Elle approcha son corps de celui de Sasuke…

…. qui mit alors brutalement fin au baiser, comme frappé par la foudre.

Ils se séparèrent, haletants, Ino leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Sasuke. Il y avait dans ses yeux à la fois de la honte et de la culpabilité, sachant que son cœur ne lui appartenait pas encore… Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.

« Je suis désolé, Ino… »

« Non… s'il te plait ne t'arrête pas. » murmura-t-elle en appuyant son front contre le sien.

« Je suis désolé… » répéta-t-il. « Désolé, désolé… Je peux pas… »

Nouveau soupir d'Ino, mais de résignation cette fois-ci.

« C'est Hinata, c'est ça ? »

« ... » confirma silencieusement Sasuke.

Sans attendre, Ino repris les soins sur Sasuke.

« Malgré tout ce qu'elle t'as fait subir… ? Malgré le fait qu'elle te rende si malheureux ? »

« Elle ne me rend pas malheureux. C'est… son absence… qui me rend malheureux. C'est différent. » corrigea-t-il.

Ino esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Hum. Je vois ce que tu veux dire… »

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi dire pour se faire pardonner. Il avait envie se cogner la tête contre les murs tellement il se trouvait bête ! Et tellement il regrettait cette fraction de seconde où il s'était dit que peut-être… peut-être Ino avait-elle raison depuis le début ? Peut-être n'était-il pas fait pour Hinata… mais pour elle. Cette fraction de seconde la plus absurde de sa vie.

« Ino… tu ne m'en veux pas ? » lui demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

« Je t'ai déjà dit… je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir, Sasuke ! » s'exclama-t-elle, dépitée. « Et pourtant… tu le mériterais…! Tu le mériterais vraiment ! »

« Je suis désolé… »

« Arrête de t'excuser ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Tu sais… chaque fois que je te vois… je me demande : et si ce pacte n'avait jamais existé… ? M'aurais-tu aimée ? M'aurais-tu aimée comme tu l'aimes ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, et se contenta de la regarder avec peine. Il vit une larme couler sur la joue d'Ino, une larme qu'elle-même n'avait pas remarquée. Il se sentit mal, coupable, se demandant pourquoi Ino s'acharnait à aimer quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un qui ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments… Malgré l'incontestable affection qu'il éprouvait pour elle…

Elle leva les yeux, embarrassée, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait jamais de réponse à sa question, et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle cesse d'y penser. En croisant son regard, Sasuke y vit une incroyable détermination. Détermination à l'aimer quoiqu'il arrive, à lui offrir tout ce qu'elle pourrait à tout supporter.

Sasuke ouvrit les bras, l'invitant à venir s'y loger.

« Viens. »

Ino esquissa un sourire, remontant des années en arrière, quand elle avait l'habitude de le harceler, lui demandant incessamment ces fameux câlins. Et Sasuke s'exécutait, à contrecœur, certes. Mais là, c'était lui qui en réclamait un.

Ils avaient toujours été proches… mais jamais elle n'avait eu la sensation que Sasuke s'était ouvert totalement, comme c'était le cas en ce jour. C'était comme si la carapace qui l'entourait jadis s'était fendue… Il était encore plus adorable et du même coup, encore plus désirable. Une nouvelle larme coula sur ses joues, puis une autre.

Cette Hinata… elle avait décidément changé Sasuke.

« Je ne vais pas te faire mal ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« … Non. »

Alors, elle s'approcha et se glissa dans ses bras, qui avaient bien grandi, et qui l'entouraient. Là, dans ses bras, elle se laissa aller et ne put empêcher les larmes de ruisseler sur ses joues.

« Arrête de pleurer… je… j'en vaux pas la peine.» lui murmura Sasuke, qui avait posé sa tête sur le sommet du crâne d'Ino.

La jeune fille resserra volontairement l'emprise qu'elle avait sur le Prince, qui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

« Hey ! » protesta-t-il.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises alors ! »

« … »

« Tu me prends pour qui… ?! Tu crois que vraiment… que je m'accrocherai aussi fort à toi si tu n'en valais pas la peine, _baka_ … Et ça me fait mal pour toi… et ça me fait mal pour Hinata… de voir qu'elle ne s'en est pas rendue compte. Quoi ? On vous harcèle dans la presse ? Tu dois partir à l'étranger quelque temps ? Tu dois penser aux intérêts du peuple avant de penser aux tiens…? Mais, m**** ! T'en vaux la peine ! Ca… le fait d'être dans tes bras… en sachant que tu l'aimes comme tu le fais. Ca en vaut la peine. Largement. »

Il sourit en coin.

« Ts… Merci, Ino. »

.

* * *

.

Hinata fit part à Sakura de la proposition inattendue de Naruto.

« QUOI ?! »

C'était tout ce qu'elle arrivait à dire en y repensant. Naruto, le détraqué, voulait emmener loin d'elle sa meilleure amie Hinata, aux Etats Unis. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose là-bas ? Et si Naruto avait une nouvelle crise de psychopathie ? O_o Elle ne serait pas là pour la défendre !

« QUOI !? » répétait-elle sans cesse.

Et Hinata… qui n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi catégorique que ça. Elle lui faisait peur.

« Saku… J'ai pas dit oui, encore… »

« Heureusement ! Non, mais, tu te rends compte !? »

« Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, si on y réfléchit un peu… »

Sakura saisit son amie par les épaules, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Nata, Nata… tu ne vois pas que c'est une fausse bonne idée !? Enfin… tu connais Naruto, non ? Tu vois ce qu'il vous a fait à toi et à … »

« Sasuke ? » compléta Hinata, voyant que Sakura hésitait à prononcer son nom.

« Il vous a pourri la vie ! Peut-être que vous seriez encore ensemble s'il n'était pas intervenu ! »

« Je sais… mais c'est justement parce que je le connais… que j'ai envie de lui donner une seconde chance. »

« Une troisième chance tu veux dire !? Ou même quatrième ! Ce gars est cinglé ! »

« Saku… »

Sakura voyait bien dans les yeux de son amie qu'elle n'arriverait pas à la convaincre en insultant Naruto. Il fallait une autre technique.

« Et puis… est-ce que tu te vois quitter Hanabi et ton père ? Encore une fois ? Et moi ?! Tout ça pour… ne pas voir Sasuke…»

Hinata semblait perturbée pour la première fois depuis qu'elles avaient commencé cette discussion. Les larmes revinrent embuer ses yeux clairs.

« … Ne pas le voir m'oublier. »

Sakura garda le silence en voyant qu'elle y était allée sans doute un peu fort. Hinata paraissait maintenant vraiment mal. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

« T'en fais pas. Toi aussi tu finiras par l'oublier. »

« Sakura… ne dis pas de… »

.

« HINATAAAA ! » cria Hanabi en bas des escaliers. « SAKURA ! VENEZ VIIIIITE ! »

.

Les jeunes filles mirent brusquement fin à leur étreinte, et échangèrent un regard inquiet. Elles dévalèrent les escaliers, pensant que la maison était en feu ou que quelque chose était arrivé à Hiachi.

Mais quand elles arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, elles le virent, avec Hanabi, assis sur le canapé à regarder la télévision avec de grands yeux éberlués.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hanabi ? » demanda Hinata.

La petite fille tourna de grands yeux humides vers sa grande sœur et désigna l'écran de télévision d'un doigt accusateur.

« Quelqu'un a fait du mal à mon prince ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Huh ? »

« Il devait fait une apparition télé aujourd'hui, mais il y a eu un communiqué comme quoi il a eu un accident qui l'empêche pour le moment d'apparaître à la télé… Si j'attrape cet espèce de fils de… »

« Hanabi ! » la réprimanda Hiachi. « Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata… ce n'est sans doute pas grand chose ! Le journaliste n'était pas alarmant… »

Mais quand il tourna les yeux vers sa fille ainée, le père Hyuuga se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, et tremblait comme une feuille, tétanisée.

« Hinata ? » l'appela-t-il.

Alertée par cet appel, elle décrocha ses yeux de l'écran de télé, et sortit comme une flèche de la maison.

« Hinata ! » l'appelèrent-t-ils tous.

Mais elle était déjà en train de sortir son vélo de l'allée de la maison. Alors, Sakura, pour ne pas la laisser seule, sortit à son tour pour la suivre.

.

.

.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà presque fini, alors... Peut-être viendra-t-il plus tôt comme cadeau aux reviewers fidèles que vous êtes! :D **


	21. Rechute

**Chapitre 21 ****: Rechute**

**Hey hey hey ! Voilà le ptit cadeau pour vous, lecteurs et (surtout) reviewers ! merci à tous !**

**Ady-chan : Merciii ! Et j'espère que t'auras vérifié aujourd'hui D**

**Cathinata : C'est vrai… Ino a raté sa chance ! Elle a eu peur, mais maintenant, y a Hinata. Espérons qu'Hinata ne fasse pas la même erreur, huh p**

**Darkmoonlady : T'aime pas Ino, hein ? xD Ni Naruto ! Why ? xD**

**Lou : oui, Naruto est mignon quand même ! Normalement, il ne devrait plus refaire des siennes… mais sait-on jamais…**

**Flora : Oui, Sasuke est ok ! Si tu veux mon avis, moi aussi j'aime bien Ino au final ! **

** : :D Merci c'est gentil !**

**Tayame Hatake : Merci ! et merci pour la correction é_è **

**Sisi51200 : Merci pour tes ajouts :D et ton commentaire ! On verra bientôt comment ils vont finir !**

**Delphine : Mercii et suspens… :D**

**Saroura92 : t'as raison ! Vous valez mieux que ça quand même ;-)**

**Chantilly : déjà, merci pour ton immense review ! Je l'ai lu 2 fois ! Alors n'hésite pas à faire la même chose aux prochains chapitres ! xD le petit côté je t'aime/moi non plus devrait cesser prochainement… (j'en dis pas plus, ce serait pas marrant) et désolée mais Hanabi va rester assez secondaire et pas très travaillée… c'est vrai que je ne lui ai pas vraiment fait de place. Et Naruto aussi me plait bien… mais Ino aussi, étrangement ) Elle n'a pas fini de nous étonner ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent au Palais à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sakura n'aurait jamais pensé que son amie pouvait pédaler aussi vite avec ses petites jambes maigrichonnes. Et pourtant, ce fut bien elle qui soutint le rythme de la course. A peine arrivée devant les grilles du Palais, qu'Hinata descendait de son vélo, qu'elle abandonnait au milieu du trottoir, et courrait à toute allure jusqu'au perron. Sakura la suivit de près, se disant qu'Hinata était son billet d'entrée et de sortie, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle la laisse la distancer.

Personne ne les interpella. Les gardes faisaient même encore la révérence au passage de leur ex souveraine.

Hinata se mit en quête de Sasuke. Elle cherchait partout comme une folle, ses jambes tremblant de plus en plus. Elle était essoufflée par la course en vélo, mais pourtant, elle ne prit pas un instant de répit.

« Viens, il doit être dans sa chambre ! » indiqua-t-elle à Sakura, avant de gravir un immense escalier en marbre.

Elles traversèrent un immense couloir lui aussi, passèrent quelques portes et passerelles, avant d'arriver jusqu'aux appartements de Sasuke. Hinata marchait d'un pas rapide, ne se demandant même pas ce que Sasuke penserait de sa venue impromptue. Ne se demandant même pas s'il avait envie de la voir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'assurer qu'il aille bien. C'était voir son visage, pouvoir le toucher, le réconforter. Lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Et puis… c'était quoi cet « accident » ?! Apparemment, ce n'était pas grave mais… est-ce qu'il était blessé. Sasuke… et qui l'avait blessé ? Une pulsion meurtrière monta en elle en pensant à cette personne qui avait osé lui faire du mal. Et si ce n'était pas une personne mais un objet… c'était pareil.

Elle arrivait enfin devant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke, suivie de près par Sakura. Cette dernière se stoppa.

« Je te laisse y aller seule… s'il va bien, j'irai le voir plus tard. » dit-elle.

Hinata acquiesça, puis mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir.

.

« Arrêtez la ! » entendit-elle derrière elle.

.

Instantanément, les deux gardes qui se trouvaient à coté de la porte s'érigèrent comme une muraille pour empêcher Hinata d'entrer. Elle les connaissait bien, les deux. Ils avaient toujours été sympas avec elle, et elle avec eux. Alors aucun d'eux n'osa la regarder dans les yeux.

Hinata se tourna, et vit que Itachi s'avançait vers elle et Sakura.

« Prin…Pri… Prince Ita-Ita-Itachi… ! » Bégaya Sakura. « Kyaaaaaaahhhhhh ! »

Itachi la salua, puis se tourna vers Hinata.

« Hinata… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il, l'air passablement aimable, et passablement irrité.

« Je suis venue voir Sasuke. J'ai appris qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose… »

« Effectivement, il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Il va mieux. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas et rentre chez toi, s'il te plait. »

Hinata fronça les sourcils, interloquée.

« S'il va mieux alors… je peux le voir, non ? »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser approcher de Sasuke. Pas après ce que… pas maintenant. »

Hinata comprit qu'il était au courant de leur rupture. Elle devina aussi au son de sa voix et à sa façon de la regarder, qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à ce qui arrivait au Prince héritier.

Elle baissa les yeux un instant, pour réfléchir.

« Itachi… cette histoire… ne regarde que Sasuke et moi… »

« Non… » la coupa-t-il. « C'est là que tu te trompe. Et c'est là que tu t'es toujours trompée. Cette histoire ne vous est pas privée… Surtout si les répercussions sont aussi importantes sur Sasuke et même sur toute la famille. »

.

.  
Dans la chambre, Ino entendit les bruits venant du couloir. Sasuke était dans la douche en train de se débarbouiller.

Elle entendit la voix d'Hinata, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

.

.

Itachi avait une voix calme, aussi, Hinata ne savait pas s'il la détestait ou pas. Il s'approcha d'elle un peu plus près.

« Hinata… ne te méprends pas… ce n'est pas contre toi que j'agis ainsi. C'est pour Sasuke. C'est pour l'Empire. Je sais que c'est toi qui as choisi de rompre. Alors, pourquoi revenir ici pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? »

Elle leva des yeux pleins de détermination et de larmes vers Itachi.

« Mais… je ne l'ai pas quitté parce que je ne l'aime pas. Je l'aime ! »

« Je le conçois. C'est justement pour ça que je te demande… de partir. Si tu n'as pas l'intention de rester avec lui malgré cet amour. »

A ce moment là, Ino sortit de la chambre, ce qui acheva d'abattre Hinata sur place.

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux énervés.

« Hey ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, elle ?! Pff. J'y crois pas, tu perds pas une minute Yamanaka !»

La blonde s'effaroucha.

« C'est plutôt à moi de poser la question ! » Elle se tourna vers Hinata. « Tu n'en as pas assez fait, tu crois ?! Tu veux vraiment le tuer ou quoi ? »

« Elle est venue voir comment il va ! » intervint Sakura, qui avait plus de courage devant Ino que devant Itachi. « Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, madame je soule les gens pour faire semblant d'avoir coucher avec eux !

« Il va mieux ! Et c'est pas grâce à elle ! » lança Ino.

.

.

A ce moment-là, Sasuke sortit de la douche.

Il vit qu'Ino n'était plus dans la chambre. Il entendit des bruits venant du couloir. Comme des bruits de disputes.

Il crut reconnaître la voix d'Ino.

Et celle de Sakura.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle ne serait jamais venue toute seule. Comment aurait-elle passé la garde aussi facilement ? Elle devait forcément être accompagnée…

A cette pensée, son cœur se serra.

Sans hésiter, mais en boitillant à cause de tous ses muscles qui le faisait souffrir, il s'avança en direction de la porte.

.

.

« Sakura… allons-nous en. » décréta Hinata.

Son amie détourna son regard haineux d'Ino, qui avait presque sortie ses griffes, pour en poser un, plein de confusion, sur Hinata.

« Mais, on n'a même pas vu Sasuke ! » contesta-t-elle. « Tu ne vas pas abandonner comme ça ! »

« On y va. » répéta Hinata.

« Nata ! »

« S'il te plait Saku… »

Elles échangèrent un long regard, et Sakura put y lire la détermination d'Hinata. Elle se résigna.

« Pff ! »souffla-t-elle.

Ino parut soulagé, quant à Itachi, il la regardait avec gratitude et compassion.

« Merci pour lui. » dit-il à Hinata.

Cette dernière lui adressa une révérence rapide, prit son amie par la main et la força à la suivre. Elles disparurent à l'angle du couloir.

.

Au même moment, Sasuke ouvrit la porte de la chambre, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ino et Itachi. Tous deux se tournèrent vers lui, et il crut voir dans leurs yeux une once de soulagement.

Ino esquissa un large sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout Sasuke ? » lui dit-elle. « Tu dois te reposer ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, tous les deux, ici ? » demanda-t-il sans se soucier des propos d'Ino.

« Rien ! On discutait ! » répondit Ino avec hâte.

« Vous discutiez ? Ca ressemblait plus à une dispute… entre deux filles… »

Sasuke vit Ino se décontenancer tandis qu'il la sondait avec son regard perçant. Itachi prit alors les devants.

« Ino se disputait. Mais c'était bien avec moi. Maintenant, retourne t'allonger, je vais appeler les médecins pour qu'il t'ausculte. Et Ino… tu devrais rentrer te reposer toi aussi.»

La jeune fille, un peu déçue, salua les deux princes d'une révérence, et s'exécuta.

.

Encore en proie au doute, mais voyant qu'on ne lui en dirait pas plus, Sasuke rentra dans sa chambre. Il s'appuya contre la porte, immobile, le temps de faire le tri dans ses pensées.

Il était presque sûr d'avoir senti son parfum…

.

* * *

.

Hinata et Sakura étaient arrivées en bas des escaliers. Sakura vociférait contre Ino, cette sorcière qui se dressait sur leur chemin et avait sauté sur l'occasion pour sauter sur Sasuke !

Hinata gardait le silence. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air abattue.

Alors, quand, elles arrivèrent dans le grand hall, la jeune Hyuuga regarda à gauche, puis à droite, et constata qu'elles étaient étonnamment seules. Alors, sans crier gare, elle se mit à courir en direction d'une petite pièce sous l'escalier principal. Une pièce, ou personne n'allait jamais et qui servait à ranger tout ce qui n'avait pas sa place ailleurs. A force d'y avoir vécu, elle connaissait ce château par cœur.

Hinata ouvrit la porte de la petite pièce, et s'y engouffra.

« Nata ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » murmura Sakura qui l'avait suivie.

« Chut ! Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce soir. Et quand tout le monde sera endormi, j'irai voir Sasuke ! »

« Mais… t'es folle !? Et si on te voit ?! »

« T'inquiète pas ! Je dois essayer ! Je dois voir Sasuke ! »

Sakura lut la détermination dans les yeux de son amie, et décida d'abandonner.

« Bon… je t'attendrais devant le Palais demain, dès le lever du soleil ! Alors, pas d'entourloupe ! »

Une bise, et elle enfermait son amie dans la petite pièce, avant de sortir du Palais, l'air de rien.

.  
.

.

.

La nuit avait fini par tomber, et Hinata était toujours éveillée. Rester toute une demi-journée enfermée dans une pièce noire, redoutant à chaque pas qu'elle entendait passer près de la porte qu'on la débusque… rien de tel pour ne pas dormir !

Enfin… le Palais semblait endormi. Il y avait bien les pas de quelques gardes… mais rien, en comparaison du chahut de la journée.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hinata entrouvrit la porte et jeta un œil à l'extérieur. Personne dans le hall. Il faisait noir.

Elle en profita pour sortir rapidement du cagibi, et monter en toute hâte les escaliers qui donnaient aux appartements princiers.

Elle entendit un bruit, venant d'une pièce. Elle se colla à un mur, arrêtant de respirer le temps d'un instant. Fausse alerte.

Elle reprit alors sa marche sur la pointe des pieds.

Jamais ses couloirs ne lui avaient semblé si longs… et si sombres ! Elle manqua de renverser les multiples bibelots à plusieurs reprises, et trébucha plusieurs fois sur des objets qu'elle ne put identifier.

Elle bifurqua à l'angle. C'était la dernière ligne droite. Elle s'approcha de la chambre, de la porte, mais les deux gardes de l'après midi étaient toujours là, et se dressèrent devant elle.

« Laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plait … » chuchota-t-elle.

« Nous ne pouvons pas, Princesse. Par ordre du Prince Itachi-sama. » répondirent-ils en chœur.

« S'il vous plait… on est amis, non ? Vous me connaissez… et je vous connais… je connais même vos familles… j'ai toujours été sympa… et vous me l'avez toujours rendu… »

Ces armoires à glaces en costume s'adoucirent.

« Ce n'est pas ça… c'est que… »

« S'il vous plait… Je dois voir Sasuke… voir comment il va… »

Les deux gardes échangèrent un regard qu'Hinata ne put décrypter dans la nuit.

« Faites attention à vous. » lui dirent-ils. « Pour nous… vous serez toujours la Princesse. Celle qu'il faut à notre Prince. »

Hinata esquissa un sourire pour les remercier. Ils s'écartèrent pour la laisser entrer. Elle se tourna vers eux avant de refermer la porte, et dit :

« Si jamais on me découvre et qu'on vous demande comment je suis entrée… dites que je vous ai assommés ! »

Les gardes sourire et lui adressèrent un clin d'œil. Puis, tremblante, Hinata referma la porte derrière elle.

.

* * *

.

Il faisait noir aussi dans la chambre, mais elle parvenait à distinguer les meubles grâce aux rayons de lune qui éclairaient la pièce.

Un rapide coup d'œil suffit, pour qu'elle voie Sasuke allongé sur son lit, endormi.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Pas parce qu'elle avait peur, mais parce que ses jambes tremblaient et qu'elle ne voulait pas tomber. Finalement, elle arriva près du lit, et se pencha sur Sasuke.

Il ne dormait pas sous la couette, et ne portait qu'un bas. Hinata put voir avec horreur les différentes blessures qu'il avait sur le torse, les côtes, le visage. Elle s'assit près de lui, les yeux embués par les larmes, se demandant si Ino avait raison… si elle y était pour quelque chose.

Doucement, elle avança une main près du visage de Sasuke. Elle caressa ses cheveux bruns et épais… espérant secrètement qu'il se réveillerait. Mais quand il commença à gigoter, elle se crispa, et toutes les questions qu'elle ne s'était pas posé l'après midi, firent surface dans son esprit :

Et s'il ne veut pas me voir ? S'il me chasse de sa chambre ? S'il me dit qu'il ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de moi… S'il n'est pas content de me voir…

Doucement, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur elle. Il fronça les sourcils.

Hinata resta immobile et silencieuse, le regardant elle aussi, mais ne sachant que dire.

Il referma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, et constata qu'elle était encore là.

« … Hinata. » dit-il à voix basse.

« Je… je suis venue voir… comment tu allais. »

Sasuke se redressa pour se mettre en position assise, poussant un gémissement de douleur à cause de ses blessures. Hinata voulut l'aider, mais il l'en empêcha.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je… je te l'ai dit. Je suis venue voir… »

« Non, je veux dire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à cette heure-ci ? Et comment t'as fait pour rentrer ? »

Hinata se décontenança devant ce flot de questions. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Je suis venue cet après-midi. Mais Itachi et Ino m'ont empêché d'entrer. Alors je me suis cachée dans le cagibi, sous l'escalier, et j'ai attendu que tout le monde soit endormi pour… venir… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?!»

Elle s'interrompit, voyant un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur le visage de Sasuke.

« Tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal. Pour pas grand chose. »

« Il fallait que je te voie. »

« Mh. Tu m'as vu. Et maintenant ? »

"..."

"..."

"..."

« Sasuke… »

« Tu te sens mieux ? Tu vas pouvoir dormir sur tes deux oreilles. Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. T'as plus à le faire de toute façon. »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sasuke était si dur… et le son de sa voix si sévère.

« Sasuke… alors… tu me déteste autant… ? Tu me… »

« Rentre chez toi, Hinata. »

Elle resta un instant, bouche bée, cherchant quoi répliquer. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle… mais elle n'avait pas osé imaginer une pareille réaction venant du Prince.

« Tu… tu ne veux plus me voir, alors ? »

« … »

« Huh ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

« C'est toi qui m'as dit ça, non ? Que tu ne me retiens pas. Alors moi non plus… je ne te retiens pas. »

« Sasuke… pourquoi tu… »

Sa voix se coupa, prise dans un sanglot qu'elle ne put contrôler. Elle se leva pour ne pas qu'il la voie pleurer, mais surtout pour pouvoir se calmer.

Sasuke détourna les yeux. Il ne supportait pas ça. Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer. Et encore moins de la faire pleurer.

Il se leva de son lit, difficilement, et alla se poster derrière elle.

« Excuse-moi. J'aurais pas dû te dire ça. »

Hinata se tourna pour lui faire face, prenant le soin d'essuyer ses larmes avant.

« Je… je comprends tu… tu dois surement m'en vouloir après ce que je t'ai fais et ce que je t'ai dis mais… j'étais… non, je suis terrorisée ! Je t'aime tellement, Sasuke, que ça en devient démentiel. Ca en devient maladif. J'ai tout le temps peur que tu m'abandonnes ! J'ai tout le temps peur de te perdre ! C'est invivable ! J'ai peur parce que… moi… sans toi… comment je suis censée vivre ? Alors… ne me fais plus jamais ça, plus jamais ! »

« Je te l'ai dit… Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour moi. »

« … Tu ne comprend donc pas ? Si je pouvais t'oublier, je le ferais ! Si je pouvais vivre sans toi, je le ferais ! Si je pouvais supporter que tu t'en ailles loin de moins je le ferais aussi ! Mais je ne peux pas ! »

« Ts. »

« Parce que… quoique t'en penses, je t'aime. »

« … »

Hinata s'approcha de Sasuke, de sorte de pouvoir toucher son visage. Elle lui caressa délicatement la joue, écarta les mèches de cheveux qui tomber devant ses yeux, afin de pouvoir les regarder. Mais il se dérobait.

« Hinata… »

« Tu ne m'aimes plus, toi ? »

« Ce que je t'ai dis chez toi tient toujours. Je dois partir. »

« Je sais. Et ce que tu m'as dit ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t'aime toujours autant. »

« … »

« Et toi ? » lui demanda Hinata en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il avait cet air torturé et involontairement mystérieux.

« … Je t'aime toujours autant. » finit-il par avouer.

Il n'avait pas envie de le dire. Mais pourtant, c'était dit.

Hinata se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa tendrement ses lèvres roses contre les siennes. Quand elle se détacha de lui, Sasuke avait le même air.

« A quoi ça sert ? Si on ne peut pas être ensemble, ou plutôt si tu ne veux pas rester avec moi. A quoi ça sert ? »

« … Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, Sasuke. Je ne sais plus. Ce que je sais c'est que… l'idée de te perdre a été insupportable. Alors… Laisse-moi le temps… de réfléchir. Tu veux bien ? S'il te plait… »

« Réfléchir ? Et moi, pendant ce temps… je fais quoi ? Je fais comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comme si rien ne se passera dans trois jours ? Je fais quoi ? »

« … Je… heum… je ne sais pas. »

« … »

« Je sais que c'est égoïste. »

Elle le regardait avec ses yeux candides… si adorables que Sasuke ne put résister. Il soupira.

« Je te laisse réfléchir jusqu'à mon départ. Après, ce sera trop tard, Hinata. Tu devras m'oublier et arrêter de surgir dans ma vie, peu importe ce qui pourra m'arriver. Tu devras m'oublier. Et moi aussi… je tâcherai de faire la même chose. »

Hinata encercla le visage de Sasuke de ses mains, et colla son front contre le sien. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, comme elle avait cru qu'ils ne le feraient plus jamais. Une boule au ventre, elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« D'accord. » murmura-t-elle, la bouche tout près de celle de Sasuke.

« Ok… » souffla-t-il. « Maintenant embrasse-moi. »

Hinata esquissa un bref sourire, avec de trouver à nouveau le chemin des lèvres de Sasuke. Elle y déposa un doux baiser, auquel le jeune homme répondit avec tout autant de douceur.

Avant qu'ils n'aient terminé, Sasuke la souleva par la taille. Hinata laissa ses bras posés au-dessus des épaules du Prince, tandis qu'il maintenait solidement son corps proche du sien, ses bras juste sous ses fesses. Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, Hinata se pencha en arrière pour contempler son visage. Il fit pareil, le visage d'Hinata éclairé par le clair de lune.

« Tu me rends fou, Hyuuga. » souffla-t-il.

Hinata s'empourpra et prit un air désolé.

« Ex… excuse-moi… Je… je voulais pas. »

On ne lui avait jamais encore dire ça... Au tour de Sasuke de sourire, attendri et surpris à la fois.

« Ts. T'excuse pas Hi-na-ta. C'était pas un reproche. Ca veut dire que… tu es très très belle. Et qu'il est difficile de te résister. »

« Oh… » Fit-elle en comprenant. « Dans ce cas-là, toi aussi tu me rends folle Ushiha ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé.

Sasuke la coucha doucement sur le lit, puis se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, qu'il ferma à clé. Depuis qu'il était amoché, sa chambre était devenu un véritable moulin ou médecin, et visiteurs entraient et sortaient à leur guise. Il ne voulait pas qu'aucun d'eux ne vienne gâcher ce moment.

Hinata se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle attendit, anxieuse, qu'il vienne près d'elle, et oublia de respirer quand il revint et se glissa à ses côtés. Il se hissa au-dessus d'elle et la regarda un instant, comme découvrant son visage pour la première fois. Hinata esquissa un sourire béat, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Elle sentit qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Sasuke fut surpris de voir à quel point il était un livre ouvert aux yeux d'Hinata. Il hésita un instant, réfléchissant à la manière avec laquelle il pourrait lui avouer que…

« … J'ai embrassé Ino. »

« Huh ?! » laissa échapper Hinata, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Elle m'a embrassé, et puis après je l'ai embrassée. Donc on s'est embrassé. Deux fois. Ce matin. »

Il disait ça avec tellement de décontraction qu'Hinata eut du mal à croire en ses paroles.

« Hein !? C-C-Pouquoi ? Venant d'Ino, ça ne m'étonne pas, mais toi Sasuke ?! »

« … Je sais pas. C'était bête de ma part ! Mais pour ma défense… on n'était plus ensemble. »

_Espèce de… !_

Hinata se redressa d'un coup, donnant par la même occasion un coup de tête à Sasuke, qui gémit de douleur. Il se redressa à son tour, agenouillé au-dessus des jambes d'Hinata pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

« Sasuke ! Ca ne faisait même pas 2jours ! » lança-t-elle, fâchée.

Elle croisa les bras et pris une mine boudeuse. Elle reprit, bien décidée à se venger :

« Et puis… y a pas que toi qui a eu des occasions ! Naruto est venu me voir… chez moi. »

« Huh ?! Naruto ?... chez toi ? »

L'air mi- furieux mi- jaloux qu'elle vit s'afficher sur le visage de Sasuke fut une petite victoire qu'elle savoura.

« Oui. Dans ma chambre. » précisa-t-elle avec malice.

« Ts. Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« … Tu l'as… »

« Non ! Moi, je sais me tenir ! » lança-t-elle, occultant le jour où Naruto l'avait embrassée dans la maison derrière le Palais.

Sasuke parut soulagé.

« … »

« … »

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« C'était comment ? Ce baiser avec… Ino ? C'était bien ? »

Elle espérait qu'il dise :_ non, ma Princesse, le goût amer qu'il m'a laissé n'a rien de comparable avec les baisers que j'ai échangé avec toi… _Mais Sasuke aussi voulait se venger du fait qu'Hinata ait laissé Naruto rentrer dans sa chambre…

« Oui, c'était bien ! » O_O « Mais ça… c'est parce que j'embrasse divinement bien ! »

Il avait son fameux rictus amusé aux lèvres. Mais le sang d'Hinata ne fit qu'un tour. Elle rassembla toutes ses forces et d'un coup, d'un seul, elle le fit rouler hors du lit. Sasuke s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, en un bruit sourd, heureusement atténué par la moquette épaisse de la pièce.

Hinata l'entendit gémir, mais elle était bien trop énervée pour bouger.

« Hinata… j'arrive plus à bouger… » se plaignait-il d'une petite voix. « Je crois… que tu m'as bloqué quelque chose… »

« … »

_Aller l'aider… et puis quoi encore !?_

« Hinata… je ne plaisante pas… et puis… tu m'as rouvert la lèvre avec tes bêtises ! »

« … »

C'est là qu'elle se souvint que Sasuke était, à la base, mal en point, et que son corps était endolori. Malgré sa détermination à lui faire payer ses paroles, un profond sentiment de compassion l'envahit, et elle se mit à regretter son geste, espérant au fond d'elle ne pas avoir aggravé l'état du Prince.

Elle s'avança alors à quatre patte sur le lit, jusqu'à en atteindre le bord. Elle se pencha sur Sasuke.

« Sasuke ? Ca v… »

Alors qu'elle se penchait, elle sentit la main de Sasuke lui attraper le bras, et l'attirer fortement vers lui. Prise par surprise, elle ne put résister, et tomba elle aussi à côté du lit. C'est là aussi qu'elle se rendit compte que les lits du Palais étaient plus hauts que la moyenne ! Fort heureusement, Sasuke, qui était allongé là, amortit sa chute.

« Argh ! » grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle se redressa pour voir le visage de Sasuke, s'assurer malgré tout qu'elle ne lui avait pas fendu la lèvre à nouveau. Mais quand elle le vit, il arborait un sourire, fier de lui. Sa lèvre était « impeccable ».

Il se redressa, en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, et approcha son visage de celui d'Hinata, qui, toujours en colère, fronçait les sourcils.

« C'est comme ça ? Alors t'as décidé d'abuser de moi, Princesse ? »

_Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_

Hinata prit un air interrogatif, puis se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée sur Sasuke, (ça elle le savait) et que leur position était plus que suggestive. Elle s'effaroucha.

« Tu plaisantes ?! C'est toi qui m'as fait tomber ! » Protesta-t-elle doucement, car, il ne fallait pas réveiller tout le Palais.

Sasuke la regardait dans les yeux, et elle put voir son sourire lentement s'effacer et laisser place à une expression plus sérieuse, presque contemplative. Il avait ce regard perçant et profond, ce regard qui lui parlait en silence et qui essayait de lire en elle.

Elle aussi le regardait… si elle était fâchée… c'est parce qu'elle se demandait si Sasuke l'aimait encore. Elle l'espérait. Parce qu'elle, elle l'aimait. Mais elle savait qu'il avait cette relation si particulière avec Ino. Et s'il y avait bien une fille qui lui faisait peur, en tant que rivale, c'était bien elle. Les autres… ne connaissaient pas Sasuke. Les autres faisaient partie de cette masse anonyme qu'ils appelaient « le peuple ». Mais pas Ino. Elle avait grandi avec Sasuke. Elle le connaissait, et lui aussi la connaissait. Sasuke l'avait même déjà demandé en mariage. Et en plus de cela, elle était… splendide. Face à elle… Hinata sentait bien qu'elle pouvait perdre.

« Toujours. » finit par murmurer Sasuke.

« Huh ? »

« Toujours. Je t'aimerai toujours. »

_Comment fait-il ça ?!_ o_O

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de cette phrase, qui la ramena à leur fameuse nuit sur la plage.

_Hé bien… ce garçon en face de moi… est incontestablement mon âme sœur. _

Sasuke s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle pour l'embrasser. Elle en avait envie, elle aussi. Evidemment ! Mais… elle ne voulait pas qu'il croie qu'il lui suffisait de sortir des phrases comme celle-ci, au combien romantique, pour pouvoir obtenir son pardon ! Alors, juste avant qu'il n'atteigne ses lèvres, elle se recula soudainement et se mit debout. Sasuke resta perplexe. La jeune Hyuuga se tenait fièrement devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, comme une conquérante.

« Ce baiser… il faudra le mériter ! Alors, attrape-moi si tu peux ! » déclara-t-elle.

« Ts. »

Sasuke regarda par terre, comme s'il n'était pas décidé à bouger. Hinata était sur le point de relâcher son attention, quand soudain, il se leva pour l'attraper.

Hinata fut ravie de constater qu'elle avait encore de bons réflexes, et se mit à courir pour lui échapper. La chambre était immense : un immense terrain de jeu pour qui avait décidé de faire l'enfant ! Hinata, voyant que Sasuke allait la rattraper, se faufila dans le dressing. Le prince y entra juste après elle, mais déjà, elle avait trouver un endroit où se cacher : derrière la rangée de costumes traditionnels : les seuls assez longs pour cacher ses pieds.

« Hi-na-ta ? » l'appela Sasuke, qui regardait dans chaque recoin comme un animal sauvage à la recherche de sa proie. « Où es-tu ? »

Il approchait dangereusement de sa cachette, alors, Hinata arrêta de respirer. Il écartait chaque rangée de vêtements pour voir si elle n'était pas derrière. Comme il approchait … la jeune fille voulut se décaler discrètement sur le côté. Mais discrètement… était un mot qui n'allait pas avec sa maladresse légendaire ! Elle donna un coup d'épaule un peu brusque, qui suffit à faire bouger un cintre. Elle s'immobilisa, tétanisée. Mais Sasuke l'avait vue ! Il esquissa un sourire satisfait et s'approcha d'elle à pas lents. Puis, il écarta d'un geste rapide les vêtements qui étaient devant Hinata, la dévoilant à ses yeux.

« Vue ! » lança-t-il.

Dans un dernier élan, Hinata se baissa et se faufila sous le bras Sasuke, avant de sortir rapidement du dressing. Pris de court, Sasuke mit quelques secondes à se remettre en route. Quelques secondes qui furent salutaires pour Hinata. Elle jeta un œil par dessus son épaule, et vit qu'il commençait à la rattraper. Encore quelques mètres, et elle accédait à la salle de bain. Il approchait. Encore deux mètres. Un mètre. Elle allongea son bras et saisit la poignée de la porte, qu'elle referma précipitamment sur elle. Sasuke arriva à la porte juste au moment où elle fit tourner la clé dans la serrure.

« Gagné ! » s'écria-t-elle victorieusement.

Elle trépignait, tant elle était contente. Sasuke, quant à lui, posa sa tête sur la porte, et frappa doucement avec la paume de sa main.

« Hinata… c'est de la triche. »

« … Non ! C'est pas de la triche ! »

« … Tu vas rester dans la salle de bain toute la nuit ? »

« … »

Il marquait un point ! Elle avait un très mauvais souvenir du marbre glacial de ces salles de bains. Et puis, si elle était venue ici, ce n'était surement pas pour rester dans une pièce séparée de celle dans laquelle se trouvait Sasuke.

« Hinata… Viens. On arrête de jouer... s'il te plait. » continua Sasuke.

Il plaqua son oreille contre la porte, histoire d'entendre ce qu'elle faisait. Mais la porte était trop épaisse et il n'entendit rien.

« Fais deux pas en arrière. » lui commanda Hinata.

« … Pourquoi ? »

« Fais-le ! »

A contrecœur, Sasuke se recula de deux pas, s'attendant à ce qu'Hinata surgisse de la salle de bain et se remettre à courir dans toute la pièce. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser lui glisser entre les doigts.

Alors, Hinata fit tourner la clé dans la porte, et l'ouvrit en grand.

Mais elle ne déboula dans en courant dans la chambre. Elle avait enroulé une serviette de bain autour d'elle, et se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, adoptant une pause de pin-up maladroitement sexy. Elle regardait Sasuke, voulant cacher sa gêne derrière une fausse assurance.

Après la surprise, Sasuke esquissa un sourire amusé, et désigna les bretelles de son soutien gorge qui dépassait de la serviette.

« Normalement… tu dois être toute nue sous la serviette. » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Hinata ne se démonta pas.

« Hey! Une étape à la fois. » expliqua-t-elle. « Et puis… pourquoi je me mettrais toute nue ? Qu'est ce que tu croyais qu'on ferait ? On va juste dormir, toi et moi ! En plus… tu dois prendre du repos. Du repos ! Alors, pas de bêtises. »

Puis, adoptant une démarche et un déhanché tout aussi maladroitement séduisants, elle passa lentement devant Sasuke pour aller se coucher. Mais alors, ce dernier attrapa un bout de la serviette qu'elle portait, et tira fermement dessus, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tomber à ses pieds. C'était fait avec une telle facilité, qu'Hinata se demanda combien de serviette il avait déjà enlevé de cette manière… Un premier essai ne pouvait pas être aussi bien exécuté !

« Non, non. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Hi-na-ta. » lui dit-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

A peine le temps de réaliser qu'elle était en sous-vêtements, qu'elle sentit déjà Sasuke l'attraper. Et d'un geste tout aussi agile, il la fit basculer, et elle se retrouva dans ses bras. La jeune fille enroula ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke, qui lui soutenait le dos et les jambes avec une étonnante facilité. Il la porta jusqu'au lit et la posa doucement sur le matelas. Il avait cette façon de la regarder… comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde, ou une rose bleue, ou une pomme au goût de fraise… un regard qui la faisait se sentir vraiment Spéciale.

«Je t'ai eue ! » lui murmura-t-il fièrement.

Hinata esquissa un sourire… Sasuke aussi… était vraiment spécial pour elle. Plusieurs personnes l'avaient fait sourire… plusieurs l'avaient fait pleurer aussi. Mais Sasuke était le seul à l'avoir fait sourire avec des larmes aux yeux.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire… ? »

Le sourire de Sasuke s'effaça un peu, pour se changer en un sourire vague qui dévoila ses fossettes angéliques, qu'elle toucha du bout des doigts.

"Je vais t'embrasser."

"Ah oui?"

"Mh."

"Vas-y."

Il approcha son visage du sien, et l'embrassa.

.

* * *

.

Le lever du soleil arriva bien vite… mais Hinata, exténuée, ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Elle ne se réveilla qu'aux alentours de 10heures du matin, au moment où quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte de la chambre.

TOC, TOC, TOC !

Hinata se redressa d'un bond, et constata que le soleil pointait déjà dans le ciel. Elle voulut reprocher à Sasuke de ne pas l'avoir réveillé, lui qui se levait toujours avant le soleil ! Toujours, sauf aujourd'hui ! Puisqu'elle le vit, sous elle, encore profondément endormi.

Elle le secoua.

« Sasuke… » chuchota-t-elle, paniquée.

Le jeune homme grogna, et commença à gigoter un peu. Hinata en profita pour se lever et se rhabiller en quatrième vitesse.

Elle revint vers Sasuke et le secoua à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il ouvrit les yeux.

« Mh ? »

TOC, TOC, TOC !

.

« Votre Altesse ? Le médecin aimera vous voir. »

.

Hinata n'eut pas besoin de lui expliquer la situation. A peine entendit-il la voix de Mr. Hiagui derrière la porte, qu'il se redressa et commença à se rhabiller.

« Heu… J'arrive ! Deux secondes, je m'habille. »

Hinata rassembla toutes ses affaires, et constata au passage qu'elle avait 15 appels en absence de Sakura, et plusieurs dizaines de messages d'elle.

_Arf… comment j'ai fais pour ne rien entendre ?! _

Sasuke la saisit par la main et l'entraina vers la salle de bain. Il désigna une porte au fond de la pièce, porte qu'Hinata n'avait jamais remarqué.

« Passe par cette porte, elle te mènera jusqu'à la sortie arrière du Palais. » expliqua-t-il.

La jeune fille s'interrogea.

« C'est… une sorte de passage secret ? Genre… comme dans les films ? »

« C'est ça. Je te montre celui-là, au cas où tu voudrais revenir me voir plus souvent… mais n'en abuse pas, hein ! »

Il sourit en coin. Hinata grimaça.

« Tss. Ne sois pas trop sûr de toi, Ushiha ! T'es pas si cool que ça ! »

« Ts. Hi-na-ta… Même toi tu ne crois pas à ce que tu dis ! » La taquina-t-il en lui donnant une pichenette sur la joue.

_Arff… il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour son orgueil démesuré… ! _

Il lui ouvrit la porte, et lui donna quelques instructions, sachant qu'Hinata et le sens de l'orientation ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Sur le point de partir, Hinata se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Sasuke… j'ai réalisé quelque chose hier soir… »

« Huh ? »

.

TOC, TOC, TOC !

.

« Tu me le dirais au téléphone. »

« Non ! Ca ne se dit pas au téléphone. » protesta-t-elle vivement. « Et je… je pourrais pas attendre jusqu'à ton départ pour te le dire. »

« Ca peut pas attendre deux jours … »

Il ne le montrait pas, mais il avait peur. Ces trois jours de répit qu'il lui avait accordé pour sa réflexion, étaient aussi très importants pour lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'abréger ces temps privilégiés avec elle.

« Je sais ! Mais… je veux te le dire ce soir. C'est bon, ce soir ? Au café du parc. 19h. »

« Mh. Le café où tu m'avais posé un lapin la dernière fois ? »

« Pf. Cette fois-ci, je viendrai ! » grogna Hinata, vexée.

Il n'avait pas oublié. Elle avait de bonnes raisons la dernière fois !

« Y a intérêt, Hyuuga ! Parce que cette fois-ci, je ne t'attendrai pas ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, puis un baiser. Puis, Hinata s'engouffra dans le passage (qui était bien aménagé pour un passage secret !), souriant bêtement rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à révéler à Sasuke. Incontestablement, après ce soir, sa vie ne serait plus la même.

.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans la semaine ! **

**Entre temps… laissez vos commentaires les amis ! :D Je me ferais un plaisir de les lire, et parfois même, j'en tiens compte pour la suite de l'histoire ! Bon là… on arrive à la fin mais… sait-on jamais :D Enfin bref, ça fait plaisir alors, n'hésitez pas ! **


	22. Promesse(s)

**Chapitre 22 : Promesse(s)**

Disclaimer : en plus de dire que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas… je précise à nouveau que la trame de base de l'histoire est inspirée du drama coréen Goong, et qu'il y a de nombreuses références à d'autres dramas dans le récit (dont : Delightful girl, 1Liter of tears, My sassy girl… et sans doute d'autres ! voilà :)

.

Merci à tous pour les reviews !

Merci à **Lou **(tu le sauras très vite !), **Ady-chan** (pour tes deux reviews ! :D), **Wendy**, **darkmoonlady** (merci et c'est vrai qu'on peut les voir comme ça aussi…), **Mlle. Zelle** (personne n'est enceinte… mais ton idée m'a inspiré, comme quoi les reviews servent ! xD), **Celestina L** (merci beaucoup), **Tayame Hatake** (Merci !) **nanak** ( oui c'est presque la fin… !) **Delphine** (ton intuition… est peut-être la bonne !) **Kyshlia** (je suis leur déesse sadique xD et oui, j'ai vraiment été inspirée par beaucoup de dramas donc l'impression que t'as eu est justifiée et volontaire

Et merci aux nouveaux qui ont posté des reviews sur les précédents chapitres! (**JOW JOW, U-no-le** : disclaimer du haut est pour vous ;D)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

.

Quand Hinata sortit des méandres du Palais, elle fut accueillie par le regard accusateur de Sakura, qui l'attendait devant la grille depuis presque deux heures. Elle s'avança vers elle en baissant les yeux.

« Je suis désolée Sakura… »

« Je t'ai appelé une bonne vingtaine de fois ! Comment t'as fais pour ne rien entendre ?! J'ai cru qu'ils avaient eu ta peau ! Comment j'aurai expliqué ça à ton père !? Avec tout le pouvoir qu'il a, Itachi aurait très bien pu cacher ton corps et hop ! Plus d'Hinata ! »

Hinata esquissa un sourire, saisit son vélo et commença à marcher en le poussant.

« Je… j'étais fatiguée… »

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Bon, cessons de tourner autour du pot ! Vous avez dormi ensemble ?! » s'enquit-elle.

Nouveau sourire d'Hinata.

« Mh. »

« Kyaaaaah ! Et ? »

« Et rien, Sakura ! »

Hinata pressa le pas, mais Sakura la suivait de près.

« Vous êtes à nouveau ensemble ? Ca y est ? »

Hinata voulut dire oui, mais ce n'était pas exactement vrai…

« … C'est compliqué… » dit-elle.

« Comment ça c'est compliqué ? C'est toujours compliqué avec vous deux ! »

« Non, c'est que… normalement, on sera à nouveau ensemble ce soir. »

« Ce soir ?! »

« Mh. Je vais lui dire que je pars avec lui. Je vais le suivre, Sakura ! Et cette fois… ce sera pour la vie. »

Sakura oublia de respirer l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis, elle saisit Hinata par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face. Son visage rayonnait, et ses yeux étaient pleins de détermination et d'excitation.

Sakura qui s'apprêtait à lui faire part de son inquiétude, n'en fit rien. Elle comprit que c'était inutile, parce qu'Hinata avait déjà pris sa décision.

«… Tu l'as dit à ton père ? »

« Je vais lui dire quand il rentrera. Je resterai sans doute une semaine de plus, de temps de tout préparer… le temps de dire au revoir à tout le monde… »

Hinata vit les yeux de son amie se remplir de larmes. Elle détourna les yeux, pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, elle aussi. Alors, Sakura la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort.

« Je suis fière de toi, Nata. »

« Pff, pourquoi tu dis ça ? » bredouilla Hinata, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir.

« Parce que. Tu as enfin réalisé que ton histoire avec Sasuke valait la peine de se battre ! Ca m'évitera de te voir gâcher et mépriser ce que tu as ce que la plupart des filles sur terre veulent et n'auront jamais ! »

« … »

Sakura défit l'étreinte, et elles se remirent en marche.

Mais, Hinata vit les coups d'œil que Sakura lui lançait frénétiquement sans rien dire. Elle décida de mettre fin au malaise.

« Heum… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Sakura se lance :

« C'était comment ? Je veux dire… avec Sasuke ? »

Au début, Hinata ne comprit pas la question, et regarda son amie d'un air interrogatif. Sakura, elle, la fixait d'un air surexcité, le regard brillant et plein de malice. Mais c'est grâce au petit rictus qu'elle avait au coin des lèvres qu'Hinata comprit où elle voulait en venir. Elle devint instantanément écarlate, et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et offusqués.

« Sakura ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Quoi ?! Fais pas ta prude, Nata ! »

« Mais… je le suis ! »

« Encore ?! » s'offusqua-t-elle à son tour. « A qui tu veux faire croire ça ?! »

« Mais… mais… ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Hinata enfourcha son vélo et se mit à pédaler aussi vite qu'elle le put. Mais Sakura en fit de même, et réussit sans mal à la rattraper.

« Raconte ! Y a pas de secret entre nous ! Il est comment Sasuke ? »

« Sakura ! » se plaignait Hinata.

Elle pédalait de toutes ses forces, mais vu qu'elle n'en avait pas beaucoup ce matin-là, elle n'arrivait pas à distancer Sakura.

« Combien ? » insistait-t-elle.

Hinata savait ce qu'elle réclamait. Quand elles étaient au collège, elles avaient l'habitude de noter les garçons avec lesquels elles sortaient en employant toutes sortes de critères : la beauté, la gentillesse, l'intelligence… Et elles s'amusaient à comparer leurs notes. Enfin, c'était plutôt Sakura qui le faisait, car la vie sentimentale d'Hinata n'avait débutée qu'avec la rencontre avec Sasuke… _C'est d'un triste_… pensait-t-elle_. _Mais en même temps, elle ressentit une sorte de satisfaction à pouvoir enfin, elle aussi, donner une note à quelqu'un. Enfin elle avait le pouvoir !

Elle réfléchit.

« 12 ! » lança-t-elle.

Brusquement, comme frappée par la foudre, Sakura cessa de pédaler. Mais comme elles se trouvaient sur une pente, elle continuait à descendre.

« 12 !? » répéta-t-elle. « Sur 20 !? J'aurai juré que… mais… »

On aurait dit que tous ses rêves partaient en fumée. Mais en fait, Hinata n'avait tellement pas l'habitude de noter qu'elle avait oublié que les notes étaient sur 20.

« Non ! Sur 10 ! » la reprit Hinata en souriant.

« KYAAAAAAAAHH ! »

Hinata esquissa un sourire. Elle aurait pu lui demander ce que ça donnait avec Lee… mais elle n'en avait absolument pas envie !

.

Elles arrivèrent devant la maison des Hyuuga. Sakura n'arrêta de questionner Hinata qu'une fois qu'elles entrèrent dans l'allée. Après tout, ces choses-là devaient rester secrètes.

Elles se séparèrent là.

.

.

Hinata rentra chez elle, et découvrit une maison entièrement silencieuse. Son père devait travailler. Quant à Hanabi… elle devait être à l'école. Elle monta alors dans sa chambre, et s'affala lourdement sur son lit. Là, elle se mit à penser à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire… quitter sa famille, aller vivre avec Sasuke à l'étranger pour une durée indéterminée… C'était complètement délirant. Elle n'avait même rien préparé. ET qu'est-ce qu'elle amènerait ? Ses peluches ? Ses vêtements d'adolescente ?

Elle pensa au soir… à son rendez-vous avez Sasuke. Aussitôt, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et son ventre fut envahi de papillonnements. Elle réalisa que rien ne lui faisait peur si c'était avec Sasuke. Pas même vivre à l'autre bout du monde.

Mais est-ce qu'il accepterait ? Après tout… elle n'avait pas été très stable dans leur relation… Et s'il décidait de se venger, et l'abandonnait là-bas, toute seule ?!

_Arrête de penser à n'importe quoi, Hinata !_

Elle décida de penser à autre chose… et ce fut Naruto qui envahit ses pensées ! Elle ne lui avait pas donné de réponse pour sa proposition… _Arf…_ un moment difficile à passer en perspective.

Devait-elle attendre d'avoir dit à Sasuke qu'elle le suivrait ? Ou devait-elle d'abord débouter Naruto ? …. _Hum…_ Il valait mieux attendre. Au cas où Naruto lui poserait un autre ultimatum qui l'empêcherait alors de parler à Sasuke … è_é. Elle sourit, en pensant à l'image de dégénéré qu'elle avait de Naruto, mais aussi à la profonde tendresse qu'elle avait pour lui.

Mais là… à l'instant… elle voulait voir Sasuke. Non. Elle voulait l'entendre, histoire d'avoir des forces pour le soir et de se faire une idée de qu'elle pourrait être sa réaction. Alors, elle prit son portable et composa son numéro.

Ca sonnait… et comme une gamine, Hinata sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accéléré et ses mains devenir moites. _Après tout ce temps… c'est ridicule, Hinata !_

.

« Allô ? » entendit-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

Elle arrêta de respirer une fraction de seconde, avant de reprendre :

« … Sasuke ? C'est Hinata. »

« … je sais. »

_Argh ! Il ne m'aide pas là !_

« … »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

« … Non, non. C'est que… j'avais envie… d'entendre… ta voix… »

Elle se trouvait bête d'avoir dit la vérité. Sasuke était déjà assez sûr de lui pour lui donner de quoi s'enorgueillir davantage. Elle grimaça en attendant sa réponse, qu'elle imaginait bien cinglante.

« Ts. » fut sa seule réponse.

O_o.

« C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ? » s'offusqua-t-elle. « Tu trouve ça ridicule toi aussi ? »

« … »

Elle se décontenança.

« Je le savais. J'aurais pas dû appeler. C'était… ridicule. Vraiment, ridicule. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé… »

« Hey, Huuyga… »

« … Huh ? »

« Tu ne me dérange pas. »

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu… tu voudrais pas qu'on se voit ? Maintenant. »

« … J'ai une réunion avec les conseillers dans 1heure30. »

« Ca te laisse le temps de venir ! Si tu fais vite… Et puis… je suis bloquée à la maison, et j'ai faim… Ici y a rien à manger. »

Elle mentait, bien évidemment.

« Hey… »

« S'il te plait Sasuke… »

« … »

« S'il te plait… »

« T'abuse pas un peu ? »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« J'arrive. »

Elle faillit crier de joie en raccrochant. Au lieu de ça, elle se mit à danser sur son lit en faisait virevolter ses peluches dans les airs et en répétant « il vient ! Il vient ! Il vient ! » Puis, elle descendit du lit, se précipita dans la douche pour se rafraichir. Elle avait calculé : elle avait environs une demi heure devant elle avant que Sasuke n'arrive. Sa douche prise, elle se badigeonna d'une dizaine de crèmes hydratantes. Elle se maquilla, hésita une bonne dizaine de minutes entre une queue de cheval ou les cheveux lâchés, avant d'opter pour tresse africaine. (-.-) Puis, il fallait qu'elle s'habille. Elle hésita entre une tenue décontractée : jean, t-shirt et une tenue plus sophistiquée : robe à volant. Mais elle opta pour une robe noire hyper moulante et hyper courte. (-.-) Elle se posta devant son miroir, au moins dix minutes, histoire de vérifier que tout allait. Elle voulait être parfaite. Pour lui. Car lui était parfait, quoiqu'il fasse. Et puis, si jamais l'occasion se présentait… elle lui dirait.

La sonnette fit entendre son bruit, sortant Hinata de sa rêverie et abrégeant ses préparatifs. Elle s'apprêtait à aller ouvrir, quand elle se rendit compte que sa chambre était un vrai foutoire. Rapidement, elle entreprit de camoufler le plus gros : les peluches, ses vêtements qu'elle entassa dans le placard, et divers bricoles qu'elle enfouit sous le lit. Nouveau coup de sonnette.

Elle descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, car connaissant le bonhomme, il était capable de faire demi-tour si elle ne venait pas tout de suite lui ouvrir.

« J'arrive ! » prévint-elle.

Hinata se stoppa quelques secondes pour se calmer, et réajuster sa tenue avant d'ouvrir la porte. Quand elle le fit, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire radieux.

« Sasuke ! »

Il était comme elle l'avait soupçonné : parfait. Elle ne regretta pas alors d'avoir mis le paquet, elle aussi.

« T'attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« N-non. »

« Bien. »

Sasuke s'engouffra dans l'entrouverture de la porte, passa devant Hinata qui referma la porte, et alla le rejoindre dans le salon, la mine faussement sereine. Il posa un sachet contenant des plats à emporter sur la table.

« Voilà ton repas. »

Hinata esquissa un sourire gêné.

« M-Merci, Sasuke. Tu ne remarques rien ? » osa-t-elle demander.

Pour la première fois le jeune homme posa ses yeux sur elle et la regarda de haut en bas, sans rien dire.

« Tu me trouves comment ? » reprit-elle.

« … »

« Tu… aimes ? »

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et ainsi, Hinata devina qu'il s'empêchait de dire quelque chose. Ou bien était-ce un signe d'approbation silencieuse… elle ne savait pas.

« En fait… » commença-t-il.

Mais il s'interrompit, et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, embarrassé.

« … Ce genre de vêtements ne te va pas… » compléta-t-il. « Ça, c'est plutôt pour les filles comme… Ino. »

Après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait ! Prise de court, Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour contester, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Les filles comme Ino… Elle fit une nouvelle tentative, mais elle n'eut pas le résultat escompté. Au lieu de crier sur Sasuke qu'elle aussi avait bien le droit d'être sexy, elle éclata en sanglots, sous le regard paniqué d'un Sasuke surpris par sa réaction.

« Hinata… »

« Comment ça pour les filles comme Ino !? Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas assez grande, assez belle ni assez sexy pour porter ça ?! »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

Sasuke s'avança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle était bien trop bouffie et refusa. Alors, il se pencha sur elle pour lui caressa doucement ses cheveux, et la regarder dans les yeux.

« Hé… T'as pas besoin de faire ça. » lui dit-il.

« Si ! Regarde-moi, je ressemble à une gamine de 8 ans ! » lança-t-elle entre deux sanglots. « Je voulais juste… être plus… femme. »

Ca y est, elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Juste à temps pour entendre le « Ts » de Sasuke, visiblement amusé par ces complaintes.

« Tu n'avais pas faim… n'est-ce pas ? » devina Sasuke.

Se voyant découverte, Hinata releva la tête, pour regarder Sasuke. Il avait toujours cet air amusé sur le visage.

« Non… » avoua Hinata, la voix encore enrouée par les larmes. « C'était une excuse pour pouvoir… te voir. Tu vois ! Encore une excuse de gamine… je ne suis même pas capable de te dire que je veux … »

Sasuke mit son index devant sa bouche, lui intimant de ne pas terminer sa phrase. Puis, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné, comme lui seul savait les faire (bien qu'Hinata n'ait pas d'autres références pour comparer :/) Quand il y mit fin, Hinata garda les yeux fermés et un sourire béat aux lèvres, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Puis, elle entendit Sasuke chuchoter tout près de son oreille, de sa voix suave et sensuelle :

« On fait pas ça à une gamine. »

Elle eut dû mal avaler sa salive tant la pression se faisait intense en elle.

« Tu sais… les… les filles sont de plus en plus précoces de nos jours. Il n'est pas rare que dès le collège… »

Alors, Sasuke s'approcha très près, et commença à embrasser son cou, sa gorge, remontant jusqu'à ses joues et ses oreilles, puis redescendant sur ses épaules nues.

_Ok… reste maitresse de toi-même Hinata ! C'est pas si… compliqué._

« Bon… tu marque un p-p-point… » Bégaya-t-elle. « P-peut-peut-être qu'on… ne fait pas ça… au… co-co-collège. »

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle comprit l'expression « faire tourner la tête de quelqu'un ». C'était exactement ça qu'elle ressentait. Et elle se demandait bien où était passée la jeune Hinata, toute innocente, qu'elle était quelques années auparavant. Jeune et innocente Hinata qui rougissait à la seule vue d'un garçon, et qui était effrayée à la seule pensée qu'un jour l'un d'eux pourrait la toucher ! Cette perspective ne l'effrayait plus du tout.

Elle sentit Sasuke la respirer :

« Tu sens bon… » lui susurra-t-il.

(è_é)_ le piège se referme… _

« J'ai mis du parfum… » dit-elle. « Je voulais être… désirable. »

Sasuke quitta le creux de son cou pour la regarder dans les yeux. Un regard brûlant de désir, qui lui fit sous-entendre qu'elle avait atteint son but.

« Tu es _(il embrassa sa joue)_ tout_ (son nez)_ ce que _(son front)_ je désire. »

Et il posa un baiser sur sa bouche. Hinata esquissa un sourire gêné, osant à peine le regarder dans les yeux il aurait aussi bien pu ne rien dire, son regard le trahissait. Elle se sentait trembler de partout et savait qu'elle était capable de tout gâcher par une phrase ou un geste maladroit. Elle prit la main de Sasuke et posa un baiser dessus.

« Toi aussi tu es très… extrêmement… effroyablement… bigrement… doué pour me faire perdre mes moyens, Sasuke. »

Il sourit, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Bon et bien… je crois qu'on veut la même chose alors. »

Et là… le téléphone fixe de la maison sonna. Une sonnerie stridente et agaçante.

« Tu ne décroche pas ? » lui demanda Sasuke.

« Ça peut bien attendre… mais moi je peux plus. »

Alors, se surprenant elle même, Hinata se jeta sur Sasuke, lui saisit le visage et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Et BIM BAM BOUM, ils avaient remis ça. A travers le regard brûlant d'amour de Sasuke, sous ses caresses, et au creux de lui… Hinata vit qu'elle avait grandi.

.

Elle réfléchissait à cela, allongée sur son lit aux côtés de Sasuke qui comme à son habitude, jouait avec ses cheveux. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et le regarder en silence. Il esquissa un sourire involontairement charmeur. Et elle, poussa un profond soupire :

« Je t'aime. » souffla-t-elle. « Si tu savais à quel point… »

« Je sais… Hi-na-ta. »

« Arf ! En général, on répond, « moi aussi je t'aime », et pas « Je sais » ! » Protesta-t-il. « T'as vraiment des progrès à faire Ushiha ! »

« Ts. »

« C'est vrai ! »

« Toi et moi on sait bien que je pourrais avoir toutes les filles que je voudrais en ne faisant pas grand-chose. T'as déjà mis fin à notre relation deux fois. T'es partie deux ans. Ino m'a fait une proposition qu'aucun homme sensé n'aurait refusée et je l'ai refusée. Et malgré tout ça… je suis là. Moi. Sasuke Ushiha. Alors… c'est évident, non ? »

« … Pas pour moi. » le contredit Hinata, un brin de mauvaise foi.

« Ts. »

Sasuke tourna le visage pour regarder le plafond, mais Hinata l'obligea à lui faire face.

« Dis-le moi. » répéta-t-elle.

« … »

« C'est facile. Dis « Je t'aime Hinata. » »

« Je t'aime… peut-être. »

« Pff. Certainement ! » rectifia-t-elle.

« Probablement. »

Le Prince prit appui sur ses coudes pour la surplomber. Encore ce pincement de lèvre.

« Mais… ? » lui demanda Hinata, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« Mais… parfois, je ne te comprends pas. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as toujours besoin de réfléchir… quand pour moi les choses sont si évidentes. »

Hinata tiqua.

« Tu fais référence à ce que je dois te dire ce soir ? »

Sasuke ne confirma ni n'infirma, mais Hinata savait qu'elle avait visé juste. Pourtant, avant de lui dire quoique ce soit… il fallait qu'il passe un dernier test. Un test qu'elle et Sakura s'étaient promis de faire passer à celui qu'elle aimait avant d'envisager de s'engager pleinement dans la relation. Un test qui ne mentait pas.

« Je suis enceinte, Sasuke. » lança-t-elle.

Le regard de Sasuke changea en une fraction de seconde. Panique, terreur, inquiétude, doute… Mais il ne dit rien. Il était comme figé.

« C'est… c'est… »

« Tu n'es pas content ? » continua Hinata, pour approfondir le jeu, tout en essayant de ne pas rire.

« … c'est bizarre. » répondit-il simplement.

« Tu veux que j'avorte, c'est ça ? » poursuit la jeune fille.

Là, le jeune homme parut revivre. Il fronça les sourcils et posa une main rassurante sur la joue d'Hinata.

« Non… non. » dit-il. « Bien sûr que non. On s'aime, non ? Et c'est pas l'argent qui manque. C'est juste le protocole qui en prend un coup. »

Elle sourit et poussa un profond soupire de soulagement.

« Ok… parce que j'ai menti. Je ne suis pas enceinte, alors détends-toi ! »

Soulagement total pour Sasuke, qui poussa un profond soupir de soulagement lui aussi, mais adressa un regard réprobateur à Hinata :

« Hé ! Hyuuga ! Si tu… »

« Je vais venir avec toi. » lâcha-t-elle sans prévenir.

Le regard de Sasuke changea à nouveau. Elle avait imaginé le lui dire autour d'un repas sympa, dans un lieu romantique, avec une petite musique jazzy en fond. Bon, c'était raté. Elle poursuivit :

« Je sais que j'ai pu donner l'impression de ne pas te faire confiance. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, idiot ! C'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance. »

« … »

« On ne mène pas le même combat tous les deux. Et le mien n'est peut-être pas fini… mais je veux le mener avec toi à mes côtés. »

Sasuke ne réagissait toujours pas. Il se contentait de regarder Hinata, dans les yeux, ce qui permit à la jeune fille d'y lire l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait et qu'il essayait de cacher.

« Ça ne te fait pas plaisir… ? »

Elle posa doucement une main sur la joue de Sasuke et la caressa du bout des doigts.

« Tu ne me crois pas, hein ? » reprit-elle.

« … »

« Tu … tu te demande si je ne vais pas changer d'avis au dernier moment, c'est ça ? Tu te demandes si je ne vais pas fuir, encore. »

Sasuke baissa les yeux, acquiesçant ainsi silencieusement à ce qu'Hinata lui disait.

« Aie confiance en moi. » lui dit-elle.

« Je ne suis pas faible, Hinata. »

« Je sais. »

« Quand je dis que c'est la dernière fois, c'est vrai. Parce que ni toi ni moi ne pouvons continuer comme ça. »

« Je sais. Je ne te quitte pas. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Finalement, il réussit à articuler un faible :

« Ok. »

Hinata posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke. Ce fut un baiser timide, histoire de le réveiller. Elle leva les yeux vers lui alors que leurs lèvres se quittaient.

« Tu ne me crois toujours pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« … »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, un peu plus longuement.

« Et maintenant ? »

« … »

Hinata prit une mine boudeuse si enfantine, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ts… t'es chiante Hyuuga. » grogna-t-il.

Elle sourit.

« Tu me crois maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-elle, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« … »

« T'en veux encore ?! »

Sasuke secoua négativement la tête, mais Hinata vit son sourire se rapprocher d'elle, puis sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était si tendre, si délicat. Une invitation au bonheur. Elle ferma les yeux instinctivement, et le laissa mettre fin au baiser, avec regret. Elle mit du temps avant de rouvrir les yeux, comme quelqu'un sortant d'une douce rêverie.

« Je t'aime. » souffla-t-elle.

« Je sais. »

Hinata ouvrit les yeux, et grimaça (comme ça Oô). Sasuke le vit et esquissa un sourire.

A ce moment-là, le téléphone d'Hinata sonna.

« Non, non… » implora-t-elle.

Hinata poussa un soupire d'agacement et alla prendre son téléphone portable qui trônait sur son bureau. Elle regarda rapidement, et vit le numéro de téléphone d'Hanabi s'afficher. Elle grogna. Depuis qu'on lui avait offert un téléphone, sa sœur en abusait et l'appelait pour tout et n'importe quoi ! Elle n'avait que son numéro et celui de la maison dans son répertoire… alors elle ne se privait pas.

Hinata le mit en sourdine, avant de retourner se loger dans les bras de Sasuke. Mais il s'était déjà levé, et avait commencé à se rhabiller. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et esquissa un sourire.

« Alors ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« A Séoul. » l'informa Sasuke. « Ils veulent m'avoir sous la main. Au cas où. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Tu pars d'abord. Je te rejoins dans une semaine maximum. Le temps de tout préparer. Et je dois dire au revoir à mon père et à Hanabi » lui dit-elle. « Tu prépareras mon arrivée ? »

« J'en fais mon affaire. »

« Et ta famille. Verra-t-elle ma venue d'un bon œil ? »

« Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ? »

« Et bien… on ne peut pas dire que notre relation ait été… paisible. »

Sasuke posa un baiser sur son front.

« Ça aussi, j'en fais mon affaire. »

Il lui caressa la joue.

« Je dois y aller. » continua Sasuke.

Elle essaya de cacher sa déception, mais sans succès. Sasuke lui caressa les cheveux.

« Maintenant ? »

« Maintenant. » confirma le Prince.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Sasuke acheva de s'habiller et Hinata l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, après lui avoir promis de venir lui dire au revoir à l'aéroport, le surlendemain.

.

Elle alla prendre une bonne douche froide, et s'habilla de façon décontractée maintenant que la personne qu'elle aimait était partie, elle pouvait se relâcher. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute elle retourna dans sa chambre se laissa tomber sur son lit, pensant à ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer à Sasuke. Elle n'avait jamais été si excitée, si heureuse et si pleine d'appréhension en même temps. Les moments qu'elle passait avec Sasuke étaient tous si… intenses, qu'elle se demandait ce qui l'avait empêcher d'avoir cette idée plus tôt. Peut-être son père ? Ou Hanabi ?

Hanabi…

Hinata se leva et alla récupérer son portable sur son bureau. Elle vit les innombrables appels manqués d'Hanabi… et les messages vocaux qu'elle lui avait laissés.

.

Une profonde angoisse envahit brusquement son cœur.

.

Avec empressement, mais aussi avec peur, Hinata colla son oreille au combiné pour écouter le premier message.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Mais il lui sembla s'arrêter quelques secondes à mesure que la voix d'Hanabi se faisait entendre. Elle frémit. Elle se mit à trembler. Et sa vue fut embrumée de larmes.

Sans attendre la fin du message, elle s'élança.

.

* * *

.

Hinata n'avait jamais pédalé aussi vite. Jamais respiré aussi vite, et jamais risqué sa vie et la vie des autres en enfreignant toutes les règles de sécurité routière à la fois. En plus de cela, les larmes qu'elle avait dans les yeux l'empêchaient de voir à plus d'un mètre devant elle.

Quand elle arriva devant l'hôpital central, Hinata s'arrêta brusquement et descendit de son vélo, qu'elle abandonna sur le sol goudronné. Puis, haletante, elle pénétra dans l'enceinte du centre hospitalier.

Elle s'arrêta à l'accueil, en pleurs.

« Je viens… je viens voir mon père ! Sa chambre… il a été… il a fait un… je sais pas. Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait, aidez-moi ! »

L'hôtesse se leva et tenta de la rassurer.

« Calmez-vous mademoiselle ! Je ne comprends pas ! »

Hinata prit sur elle et tenta de retrouver ses esprits. Elle se concentra pour cesser de pleurer et y arriva quelques instants.

« Je… mon père a eu un accident. J'ai reçu un coup de fil de ma sœur. Il a été admis aux urgences. »

« Quel est son nom ? »

« Hyuuga ! Hiachi Hyuuga ! »

L'infirmière chercha quelques instants dans une sorte de registre électronique, puis leva les yeux vers Hinata.

« Votre père est bien là. Il est actuellement au bloc opératoire, vous ne pouvez pas le voir. »

« Qu-quoi ? »

« Par contre, vous pouvez aller l'attendre au premier étage, salle C. »

« Premier étage, salle C… » répéta Hinata.

« C'est ça. Prenez cet ascenseur, il vous y amènera directement. »

« Premier étage salle C. »

Sans la remercier, Hinata se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en répétant de façon obsessionnelle le numéro d'étage et de salle. L'ascenseur n'allait pas assez vite. Son cœur menaçait de la laisser tomber. Elle arriva enfin à bon port, et fut accueillie par Hanabi, qui était assise, l'air prostrée.

« Hanabi… »

Sa sœur releva la tête. Elle ne fut pas ravie de la voir. Elle ne fut même pas rassurée. Elle était en colère.

« Hinata… ? C'est maintenant que t'arrive ? »

« Hanabi… je… »

« T'étais où ?! J'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« … »

Hinata n'osa rien répondre. Elle avait honte. Elle était avec Sasuke… elle passait un agréable moment avec Sasuke… pendant que son père se faisait charcuter et que sa sœur cadette angoissait, seule dans un couloir glacial.

« Je suis désolée Hanabi. »

La jeune sœur sentit une boule lui monter à la gorge, puis elle se mit à pleurer. Hinata s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, honteuse.

« Hinata… si Papa meurt… »

« Chut. Ne dis pas ça. Ca porte malheur. Il ne va pas mourir. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »répliqua Hanabi.

« Je le sais. C'est tout. »

« C'est pas une réponse ! »

Elle le savait… mais elle n'avait rien de mieux à dire. Elle chercha dans son esprit des raisons plausibles, des arguments…

« On… est une famille ! On vivra toujours tous les trois. Toujours ensemble. Et cette journée ne sera qu'un très très mauvais souvenir. Tu verras. »

« Tu es si naïve Hinata… » grogna Hanabi entre deux sanglots. « Et puis… toi tu t'en fiche en fait ! »

Hinata resta bouche bée.

« Qu-quoi ? » souffla-t-elle à peine.

Hanabi s'écarta de ses bras, et la regarda d'un air accusateur.

« Si papa part… je serai… toute seule ! Toi, t'es déjà presque partie ! T'as déjà une autre famille ! Je suppose que t'étais avec eux d'ailleurs… »

Hanabi faisait référence à Sasuke… et Hinata le savait. Cette réflexion ne fit qu'aggraver le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait déjà. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, mais elle s'efforça de les ravaler pour ne pas avouer sa faute.

« Non, je suis là… » voulut la rassurer Hinata.

« Pff. Tu ne vas pas tarder à partir toi aussi ! Vivre ta vie… avec Sasuke… ou avec ce blond qui est venu la dernière fois. Je le sais. T'es déjà tout le temps sortie ! T'étais même pas là hier soir ! Tu ne penses plus à nous ! »

Hinata fut à la fois profondément outrée, blessée et honteuse. A ses yeux, elle n'avait pas abandonné sa famille. Elle n'avait fait que… vivre un peu. Mais si sa sœur le lui reprochait… c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison. En même temps, elle se dit en elle-même qu'elle ferait bien d'être plus discrète sur sa vie amoureuse…

« Tu verras par toi-même. Personne ne va nulle part, Hanabi. » lui chuchota-t-elle. Personne ne va nulle part. »

Les mots qu'elle prononçait lui tranchaient la gorge… car elle savait que faire cette promesse à Hanabi… revenait à rendre une autre promesse… plus difficile à honorer.

.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Le prochain chapitre sera l'avant-dernier T_T! Je me lance tout de suite dans son écriture… cette fois-ci, je vais tout faire pour le publier dans la semaine ! _

_Bises !_


	23. Départ(s)

**Chapitre 23 ****: Départ(s)**

Me revoilà ! Aussi rapide que l'éclair, n'est-ce pas ?

**Ady-chan : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'ai écrit le plus vite possible )**

**Saroura92 : J'aime ta solution xD **

**Kyslia : Nooon me tue pas T_T Comment t'aurais la suite sinon ? ahah je pense faire une autre fic, peut-être… mais je ne sais pas encore quand, ni avec quels personnages… je lancerai un petit sondage à la fin de celle-ci ! mais si t'as déjà une idée, n'hésite pas !**

**Tsubaki.75 : Merci merci :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! **

**Lou : j'aime bien Sakura aussi :D Ne t'inquiète pas, son calvaire touche à sa fin en même temps que cette fic !:/**

**Gaby : Re ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Oui, je pense faire une autre fic ! J'en dirais plus dans le prochain chapitre ! **

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

« Votre père a eu un grave problème cardiaque… » « L'opération s'est bien passée… » « Il va devoir rester à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que son état s'améliore sensiblement.» « Peut-être qu'une seconde opération sera nécessaire… »

« Quand est-ce qu'il ira mieux ? »

« Nous ne pouvons le dire… dans deux ou trois semaines… peut-être un mois. Mais il mettre plusieurs mois avant de se remettre complètement… » « Il devait être très fatigué ces temps-ci… »

Sans doute… mais Hinata n'avait rien remarqué. Elle n'avait rien remarqué.

« Oui… il était si fatigué qu'il ne faisait que dormir en rentrant du travail. Il s'essoufflait et mettait sa main sur son cœur… » Précisa Hanabi, comme pour achever sa grande sœur.

Hinata détourna ses yeux du médecin pour les poser sur son père, allongé et toujours endormi dans ce grand lit d'hôpital. Comment aurait-elle pu se sentir plus mal ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle n'avait jamais vu Hiachi dans un état de si grande faiblesse, de si grande vulnérabilité. Son père était l'insubmersible, le roc, sur lequel elle s'appuyait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et encore plus depuis que leur mère les avait quitté. Est-ce qu'Hanabi avait raison. Est-ce qu'elle n'était qu'une égoïste finie ? Rien d'étonnant. Elle l'avait été avec Sasuke, alors pourquoi pas avec les siens ?

Sasuke.

Il partait aujourd'hui.

Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire ? Son père n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. « Rien d'alarmant » d'après le médecin mais Hinata commença sérieusement à douter de ses compétences.

Si elle quittait cette pièce et qu'il choisissait ce moment pour les quitter, pour mourir, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie, et jusqu'à la mort. Et accessoirement, Hanabi lui en voudrait aussi.

Hinata s'avança et s'assit près de son père. Elle saisit sa main, et la serra dans la sienne. Elle était trop grande, alors elle dû prendre ses deux mains frêles pour l'entourer. Elle déposa un baiser dessus, pour qu'il prenne conscience qu'elle était là, et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à la lâcher. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke attendait patiemment, allongé sur son lit, que Mr. Hiagui vienne le trouver et lui dire qu'il était temps de se mettre en route. Il fixait le plafond d'un air songeur, une étrange sensation au fond de lui.

Sera-t-elle là ? était la question qui revenait sans cesse à son esprit. Sera-t-elle à l'aéroport comme promis ? Si elle y était, il saurait qu'elle viendrait aussi le rejoindre. Il en serait sûr, et pourrait partir le cœur léger et préparer son arrivée. Il saurait alors qu'il ne la quitterait plus jamais et que leurs destinées seraient irrémédiablement liées.

Mais si elle ne venait pas… il mettrait tout son cœur, toutes ses forces, toute sa volonté à essayer de l'oublier au plus vite. Il s'était préparé à cette éventualité, bien qu'espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à le faire.

Hinata… faisait encore partie de lui.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, extirpant Sasuke de ses pensées. Il se redressa et prit une position assise.

« Entrez. » dit-il au visiteur.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Ino apparut dans l'ouverture. Elle était très belle, vêtue d'une robe qui tombait sur ses formes avec une élégance déconcertante. Elle avait lâchée ses cheveux, mit des talons. Mais son regard était triste. Sasuke le vit au premier regard. Il se leva de son lit et s'approcha d'elle.

« Ino. Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle esquissa un sourire forcé, emprunt d'une tristesse qu'elle ne put masquer.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

« … »

« Je suis venue te dire au revoir, Sasuke. »

« … »

Tous deux se regardaient avec intensité, mais aucun d'eux n'osaient bouger et mettre fin au malaise qui s'installait. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, c'est Ino qui se lança et qui fit les derniers pas qui la séparaient de Sasuke. Elle saisit le visage du Prince entre ses mains, et les larmes lui montèrent spontanément aux yeux.

« Tu vas me manquer. »

« Ts. On se reverra bientôt. »

Elle marqua une pause, qui intrigua Sasuke. Il l'observa, et la vit baisser les yeux et se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il fronça les sourcils.

« N'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il.

Ino relâcha son visage, et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres de Sasuke. Elle gardait les yeux baissés, sachant que le regarder dans les yeux pouvait lui faire perdre le peu de courage qu'elle avait rassemblé pour pouvoir entrer dans cette chambre.

« Je pars moi aussi. » annonça-t-elle. « Le… le Palais a payé les frais d'inscription pour que je puisse intégrer l'école de journalisme dont je rêve. Tu sais… celle qui est… à New York. Ils me payent aussi le billet, et j'ai même déjà un logement. »

Un rictus naquit sur les lèvres de Sasuke, qui savait devoir ce rebondissement à ses parents, soucieux d'éloigner de lui toute distraction. Mais après tout… si cela pouvait aider Ino à réaliser ses rêves, il n'allait pas être le trouble-fête.

« Tu es… heureuse ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle leva enfin les yeux, et le regarda.

« Contente serait plus juste. Tu sais… il me manquera toujours quelque chose. »

Il se doutait qu'elle faisait référence à lui, mais il choisit de ne pas relever.

« Et Hinata ? » demanda Ino. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ? Enfin… qu'est-ce que vous devenez ? »

Sasuke hésita un instant avant de lui répondre. Non pas qu'il voulait lui cacher quoique ce soit, mais parce que lui même n'avait pas encore de réponse. Il ne voulait pas s'avancer et dire qu'elle viendrait avec lui… car il n'en savait rien. Ce n'était pas par manque de confiance. Il fallait qu'il se protège, lui aussi.

« Hinata… a des choix à faire. » répondit-il au bout d'un moment.

« Hinata réfléchit beaucoup. » souffla-t-elle, un brin moqueuse. « Et toi, Sasuke ? »

« Moi ? » Il marqua une pause pendant laquelle il sembla réfléchir, avant d'ajouter « … Je l'aime. »

Ino esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Elle a beaucoup de chance. »

Elle lui dit cette phrase avec tellement de détresse dans les yeux, que Sasuke fut envahit lui aussi d'un profond sentiment de tristesse. Il se sentit même coupable de ne pas l'aimer. Il avait envi de faire quelque chose pour elle. S'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, il pouvait au moins la consoler. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Mais il se souvenait qu'Hinata se calmait quand il la prenait dans ses bras. Peut-être était-ce une réaction commune à toutes les filles. Il l'ignorait… il avait l'habitude de faire pleurer les filles, mais pas de les consoler après l'avoir fait.

Il se lança, et la prit dans ses bras, la réaction d'Ino ne se fit pas attendre. Elle éclata en sanglots ce que Sasuke n'avait absolument pas prévu. Cette fois-ci, il décida de rester silencieux, craignant que ces paroles ne viennent aggraver la situation. Il tenait Ino tout contre lui, sentait son corps être secoué par les sanglots. Il la serra un peu plus fort et elle aussi l'agrippa et le serra très fort contre elle.

Ses sanglots s'estompèrent peu à peu.

« Je suppose qu'elle t'apporte ce que je suis incapable de te donner… » dit-elle, la voix enrouée par les larmes. « Pourtant… j'ai vraiment essayé de tout te donner. »

Finalement, elle se calma, et après quelques instants, elle défit l'étreinte pour pouvoir regarder Sasuke, qui n'en menait pas large. Il osait à peine soutenir son regard, et ça ne ressemblait pas au grand Sasuke qu'elle connaissait. Elle esquissa difficilement un sourire.

« Sasuke, pourquoi es-tu si timide ? Ça ne te ressemble pas… »

« … »

« Tu sais… ça ne me ressemble pas non plus, tout ça. Je déteste être celle qui apparaît sans être invitée… mais je ne pouvais pas rester à l'écart, je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ça. J'espérais que tu verrais sur mon visage que pour moi, ce n'était pas fini. Et j'espérais qu'il en soit de même pour toi. »

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Sasuke, et les ébouriffa affectueusement.

« Tu… tu sais comment s'appelait le premier amour de Roméo ? C'était Rosaline. » Compléta-t-elle elle-même. « Rosaline que Roméo aimait éperdument mais qui ne l'aimait pas en retour. Puis vint Juliette. Et Roméo a complètement oublié sa Rosaline… et tout le monde fit de même. » Elle approcha son visage de celui de Sasuke, et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux. « Ne m'oublie pas Sasuke… Je t'en prie…»

« Je t'oublierai pas, Ino. » promit-il. « Mais toi, oublie-moi et sois heureuse. »

Ino sourit.

« J'essaierai ! Moi aussi, je te souhaite d'être heureux. Et t'inquiète pas, je trouverai quelqu'un comme toi ! »

Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Ne rêve pas trop quand même, Ino… » la taquina-t-il.

Il réussit à la faire rire, et en fut soulagé. Ino lui prit la main, et y mit un bout de papier plié en quatre.

« C'est mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone. » lui dit-elle. « Je serai toujours là pour toi. Alors n'hésite pas. »

Puis, elle attrapa son visage et s'approcha comme pour l'embrasser, mais Sasuke s'écarta.

« Tu t'égares… » lui fit-il remarquer.

« Non… c'est comme ça que je te dis au revoir, Sasuke. »

Elle s'approcha doucement de sa bouche, puis déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

.

* * *

.

Hinata sortit de la chambre quelques instants, histoire de se changer les idées. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir son père immobile, et d'entendre les lamentations d'Hanabi. Elle n'en pouvait plus, parce qu'elle, ne pouvait rien laisser paraître. Au risque de passer à nouveau pour la sœur sans cœur, elle ne pouvait pas flancher. Quelqu'un devait rester fort, et ça serait elle.

Elle prit un café au distributeur. Elle en but une gorgée, et grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas le café. A vrai dire, elle n'en buvait jamais. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle reste éveillée…

Et cette petite voix qui n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter : tu as tout gâcher Hinata. Tu as tout perdu.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

_T'as rien vu venir, n'est-ce pas ? trop obsédée par ta petite personne pour te rendre compte que tu faisais souffrir tous ceux qui t'aiment… Sasuke, Hanabi, Otousan… Aucun d'eux ne te le pardonnera ! Toi-même, tu ne te le pardonneras pas !_

Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Juste à temps, car Sakura et Lee accouraient vers elle.

« Nata ! » s'exclama Sakura en la voyant.

Ses deux amis la rejoignirent, et la prirent dans leurs bras. Hinata en profita pour essuyer les dernières larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

« On a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu. » lui dit Lee. « Comment va ton père ? »

« Il… il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Mais d'après les médecins, il devrait le faire d'ici demain. »

Elle vit dans leurs yeux tristesse et compassion, et préféra détourner le regard pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

« On peut aller le voir ? » lui demanda Sakura.

Hinata acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Hanabi est avec lui. Vous pouvez y aller, et lui parler. Ça lui fera plaisir. »

Elle leur adressa un sourire timide, comme pour les rassurer. Ils lui rendirent sans grande conviction. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la chambre, mais juste au moment d'y entrer, Sakura se retourna vers Hinata.

« Oh, j'ai failli l'oublier celui-là. » dit-elle. « On a trouvé Naruto comme un malheureux devant chez toi. Il voulait te voir. »

« Naruto… » dit Hinata tout fort, alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas.

« Je suis désolée, mais il m'a fait pitié avec ses grands yeux bleus ! » s'expliqua Sakura.

Hinata lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

« Tu as bien fait. J'ai des choses à lui dire, moi aussi. »

Rassurée, Sakura rejoignit Lee dans la chambre du malade, en ayant pris soin de préciser à Hinata qu'elle pouvait l'appeler en cas de besoin.

.

Hinata se dirigea vers l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Sakura à l'angle du couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle savait ce que Naruto voulait d'elle : une réponse. Et elle avait cette réponse.

Il était assis sur une chaise comme un enfant sage. Il leva la tête quand il la vit, et voulut se lever, mais Hinata lui indiquant de rester assis. C'est elle qui vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel chacun attendait visiblement que l'autre commence. C'est finalement Naruto qui se lança.

« Je suis désolé pour ton père. » dit-il.

« Il ne faut pas. Tu n'y es pour rien. Et puis, il va s'en sortir. » le rassura Hinata d'une petite voix.

Nouveau silence.

« Sasuke part aujourd'hui. » reprit Naruto.

« Je sais. »

« Tu… tu lui as dit ce qui se passait ? »

« Non, et je n'en ai pas l'intention. » lui révéla Hinata. « Sasuke a d'autres choses à penser pour le moment. Il est de son devoir de s'en aller. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, mais maintenant, ça y'est. »

Naruto la regarda avec un air si désolé qu'elle dû détourner les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Il s'en rendit compte, parce que malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Naruto et Hinata avaient toujours cette même complicité qui les faisait se comprendre au premier regard.

« Hey… » Souffla-t-il. « Ça doit être drôlement dur à supporter pour toi… »

Hinata acquiesça.

« Ça l'est. » avoua-t-elle au bord des larmes. « Mais il faut que quelqu'un soit fort pour Hanabi et pour mon père. Et ce quelqu'un, ça ne peut être que moi. »

Alors, Naruto passa ses bras autour d'elle, et l'obligea à venir s'appuyer contre lui. Il posa la tête d'Hinata sur son épaule, et lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

« Ils ne sont pas là… » chuchota Naruto, tout près de son oreille. « Alors, tu peux pleurer, je le dirai à personne. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus : Hinata éclata en sanglots.

« Tu sais Naruto… je suis pas si faible en général. Je suis même plutôt forte. » parvint-elle à articuler.

« Je sais… »

« Mais depuis que je connais Sasuke… je crois que… les choses ont changé. Je me suis reposée sur lui… parce qu'il est fort. Plus que moi. Il a toujours les mots qu'il faut ! Il arrange tout par sa seule présence. Il ne m'a jamais laissée tomber… Il est si fort Naruto… » sa voix devenait de plus en plus chevrotante.

« C'est vrai… »

« J'espère qu'il sera fort parce que… je sais pas comment je vais faire ! Je sais pas quand je pourrais le revoir ! Je ne sais pas s'il me pardonnera… encore une fois… »

« … »

« Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit là ! »

Ses sanglots se firent plus puissants encore, alors Naruto resserra son étreinte et fut surpris de constater qu'Hinata aussi s'agrippa à son cou. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Une petite feuille fragile que Naruto aurait tout fait pour protéger, malgré le fait qu'elle pleure dans ses bras pour un autre que lui. Peu importait. Il la réconforterait. Elle pleura ainsi une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trop mal à la tête pour continuer.

« Tu veux que je reste ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Brusquement, Hinata s'écarta de Naruto pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il remarqua qu'elle se retint de pleurer à nouveau, pour lui parler :

« N-n-non. Ça va. Naruto… » Elle prit une voix calme, la plus calme possible. « Tu dois partir. Pour toi. Et pour moi aussi. Vis ta vie pour toi. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi. »

Il lui caressa doucement ses mèches d'ébène, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il avait à nouveau ce regard doux et plein de tendresse ce regard des premiers temps.

« Je veux que tu sois heureuse. » murmura-t-il d'un ton douloureux.

« Je le serai. » lui promit-elle. « Et… toi Naruto… »

« J'essaierai. » la coupa-t-il.

Il lui sourit, et posa un baiser sur son front. Hinata lui rendit son sourire, mais il vit bien qu'il était teinté de tristesse.

.

* * *

.

Ushiha attendit quelques instants dans le hall de l'aéroport, entouré par ses gardes du corps qui tentaient de tenir à distance les fans venus en masse lui dire au revoir avant son prétendu voyage diplomatique en Corée du Sud. Il était assis, tripotant son téléphone portable, attendant un coup de fil de la part d'Hinata.

Mais le coup de fil ne venait pas. S'était-elle perdue ? Avait-elle du retard ? Elle savait à quelle heure il partait. Elle savait qu'il l'attendrait.

« Hinata… viens, je t'en supplie… » se disait-il en lui-même.

Il fallait qu'elle vienne. Parce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à la laisser partir. Renoncer à elle était encore impossible, au-dessus de ses forces. Pourtant c'était ce qui était convenu. Elle le mettait dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante.

« Ts. Hyuuga… t'es chiante… » murmura-t-il. « T'es vraiment… impossible ! »

Les minutes passaient, et avec elles s'évanouissait l'espoir, remplacé par une insubmersible déception. Sasuke n'entendait plus la foule, ni les cris et supplications des admiratrices qui l'entouraient. Il ne voyait pas les flashs des appareils photos.

Un garde s'approcha de lui

« Votre Altesse, il faut y aller. » lui dit-il, d'une voix triste.

C'était comme si tout le Palais était au courant de ce qui lui arrivait. Ce Itachi… quelle balance ! Sasuke n'avait pas l'habitude de lire autre chose que le respect et la crainte dans les yeux du personnel royal. Surement pas la pitié. Ça l'irrita davantage.

« On… on peut attendre cinq minutes de plus ? » demanda le prince sans oser lever les yeux vers le garde.

Ce dernier réfléchit un instant, mais comprit à l'attitude de son souverain qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de monter dans cet avion. Il le comprit quand il vit une larme couler sur la joue du jeune homme. Sasuke-sama n'était pas du genre à pleurer ni à lâcher une larme pour quoique ce soit alors, quelle que soit la raison de son entêtement, ça devait être sérieux.

Qu'il en soit ainsi, l'avion et tous ses passagers attendraient bien cinq minutes de plus. Le garde acquiesça d'une révérence, puis alla en informer les autorités compétentes.

Sasuke renifla discrètement, prit une profonde inspiration et expira tout l'air qu'il avait dan ses poumons, comme pour faire le vide, pour se calmer. Il savait qu'au moindre relâchement de sa part, il sombrerait, alors il fallait agir vite. Il fallait enterrer la part de lui qui était amoureuse de cette fille, qu'il n'osait plus nommer. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée, car chaque parcelle de son corps était éperdument amoureuse de… cette fille. La seule façon pour lui d'y parvenir était de renier ce qu'il était devenu : ce Sasuke faible et vulnérable pour redevenir celui qu'il avait toujours été jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre sans prévenir dans sa vie et la mette sans dessus dessous.

Il essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue du revers de sa manche, faisant attention à ce que personne ne le voie. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement d'un pas décidé, sans attendre la fin des cinq minutes. Sans regarder en arrière.

.

* * *

.

Le père d'Hinata finit par ouvrir les yeux… une semaine plus tard.

Les premiers examens furent encourageants, bien qu'il soit toujours faible et que les médecins ne se soient toujours pas prononcés sur l'utilité d'une nouvelle opération.

Hinata et Hanabi venaient le voir tous les jours. Hinata plus qu'Hanabi, qui devait aller à l'école. Elle restait toute la journée à ses côtés, lui lisait le journal, lui racontait sa vie. En fait, elle s'inventait une vie. Elle lui disait qu'elle voyait souvent Lee et Sakura, qu'ils lui passaient le bonjour, alors que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient partis en amoureux pour un voyage en Europe. Elle lui disait qu'elle s'était fait de nouveaux amis avec lesquels elle sortait parfois. Alors qu'en fait, lors de ces prétendues sorties, elle se mettait en bas de l'hôpital et attendait quelques heures avant de remonter dans la chambre.

« Et Sasuke ? » demandait Hiachi. Il finissait toujours par lui poser cette question. Et il avait cette lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Et comme à chaque fois, Hinata se forçait à sourire et répondait :

« Il va bien, otousan. Il est désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir te voir. »

« Oh… dis-lui de ne pas s'inquiéter. » continuait Hiachi. Avant d'ajouter, toujours dans un murmure : « Ce garçon t'aime beaucoup, Hinata… si j'étais amené à partir, je serai rassuré de te savoir près de lui. »

Et à chaque fois, Hinata essayait de ne pas pleurer et esquissait un sourire forcé qui ne trompait qu'elle.

Elle l'aimait tellement… mais elle savait que plus les jours passaient, et plus ses chances de le retrouver s'amenuisaient.

.

La seconde opération fut finalement nécessaire, malgré le diagnostic des médecins. Il fallut une nouvelle semaine à Hiachi pour se réveiller, et mois entier à Hiachi pour avoir assez de force pour tenir une conversation.

En tout… deux mois étaient passés depuis le départ de Sasuke, et depuis qu'Hinata avait cessé de sourire vraiment.

.

« Hinata, prends un peu de mon sandwich ! » lui dit Hanabi, en lui tendant son déjeuner.

Hinata sourit vaguement et refusa gentiment.

« C'est gentil, mais j'ai pas très faim. »

« Tu devrais en prendre un peu. » renchérit son père. « Tu maigris à vu d'œil, on va finir par croire que c'est toi qui est malade ! »

Un peu forcée, Hinata prit le sandwich que lui tendait Hanabi et mordit dedans. Elle fit un effort pour ne pas régurgiter ce qu'elle avait avalé.

Hiachi, lui, avait un peu maigri, mais ces derniers temps il commençait à reprendre du poids. C'était encourageant.

.

Trois mois…

Hiachi avait enfin eu l'autorisation de rentrer chez eux.

La vie n'était pas redevenue tout à fait comme avant, mais au moins, l'espoir qu'elle le redevienne étaient dans tous les cœurs.

Hinata s'occuper de son père à plein temps. Elle veillait sur lui, à ce qu'il prenne ses médicaments, à ce qu'il fasse sa marche quotidienne pour entretenir son cœur. Elle lui faisait de bons plats, bios au possible, et sans matière grasse ajoutée. Et quand elle avait fini, elle restait juste là, à le regarder de peur que si elle détourne les yeux, il ne s'effondre à nouveau.

.

Ce matin là, Hinata prit une bonne douche pour bien commencer la journée. Elle alla dans sa chambre s'habiller, puis elle s'assit sur son lit, et comme elle le faisait chaque matin, elle se mit à penser à Sasuke. Elle espérait qu'il allait bien, qu'il s'en sortait. Elle espérait qu'il mangeait bien et qu'il ne pensait pas trop à elle, en même temps qu'elle espérait égoïstement qu'il ne l'avait pas complètement oubliée. Comme toujours, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, et elle se laissait aller. Juste pour dix minutes, montre à l'appui.

Mais ce matin-là, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Elle essuya vite ses larmes et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Entrez ! » dit-elle d'une voix claire.

Elle fut surprise de constater que la personne qui entrait était son père. Elle se leva d'un bond de son lit.

« Otousan ! Tu as monté les escaliers tout seul ! C'est dangereux, tu aurais pu… »

« Assieds-toi, Hinata, je dois te parler de quelque chose… » la coupa-t-il.

Un peu hésitante, Hinata se rassit sur son lit son père vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

« De quoi… tu veux me parler ? » lui demanda-t-elle pleine d'appréhension.

Elle n'avait pas eu de discussion père/fille depuis… depuis la fois où son père lui avait annoncé la mort de sa mère. Alors, se genre de phrase « je dois te parler » déclenchait en elle une multitude d'émotions toutes plus dévastatrices les unes que les autres. Elle essaya de lire dans les yeux de son père… sans succès.

Il lui adressa un sourire vague.

« Alors… comment va Sasuke-sama ? » lui demanda-t-il comme à son habitude.

« Il… il va bien. »

« Il s'habitue à la Corée ? »

« C'est-à-dire que… » Hinata se stoppa, se rendant compte que son père venait de faire référence à la Corée, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais mentionné devant lui.

Hanabi ? Sakura ? Qui avait été le traitre ? Se voyant découverte, la jeune Hyuuga garda le silence, cherchant quoi répliquer, sans y parvenir.

Hiashi poussa un profond soupir avant d'enchainer :

« Tu sais… ta mère et moi, nous nous sommes connus au lycée. Elle était… la plus belle fille qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. J'ai su, dès le premier regard, que je passerai ma vie avec elle. Je su que nos destinées étaient liées. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Mh. »

Son père ne s'était jamais confié à elle sur la manière dont il était tombé amoureux de sa mère. C'était un homme secret. Aussi, l'écoutait-elle avec une attention toute particulière.

« Elle ne venait pas du même village que moi, et sa famille ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'elle épouse quelqu'un moi… quelqu'un qui ne vivait que pour son clan. Alors j'ai décidé de tout quitter pour elle. C'est pourquoi… ton grand-père n'est pas venu à notre mariage… c'est pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais vu. »

« … Tu regrettes ? » osa-t-elle demander.

« Je ne regrettes aucun des instants passés aux côtés de ta mère. Je ne regrette rien. Elle m'a donné deux merveilleuses filles, et m'a offert une vie pleine de joie et de bonheur. Je ne regrette rien. »

« …Mais… ? »

« Mais ta mère s'est toujours sentie coupable. Elle ne s'est jamais pardonnée d'avoir été la cause de la rupture avec ma famille… J'avais beau lui dire que ce n'était pas elle, mais moi… Ah, ça n'avait pas d'influence. Tu sais… même quand elle était très malade, et même le jour où elle nous a quitté… elle avait le même regard… plein de remords et de regrets. »

« Oh… Et… tu… tu voulais m'en parler… pour… heum… »

« Parce que tu as le même regard, Hinata. Ma fille… » Il saisit sa main et la serra très fort sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. « Les souvenirs heureux ne devraient pas faire naître de regrets… C'est à moi de prendre soin de toi… et c'est à moi de me sacrifier pour toi. Pas l'inverse. »

« Mais… Otousan… »

« Est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse, Hinata ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

Hinata faillit pleurer, rien qu'à l'entente de cette phrase. Elle repensa instantanément aux moments passés avec Sasuke et au bonheur innommable qu'elle ressentait en sa présence. Il suffisait qu'il soit là pour que tout aille bien. Elle vit son visage qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à rendre si sévère et impassible. Puis elle le vit sourire. Un sourire si pur et si adorable qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas capituler en le voyant. Elle entendit sa voix résonner en elle, son irrésistible ténor qui savait être si doux pour lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille. Des choses qu'elle n'avouerait pas à son père. Comme cette fameuse nuit sur la plage où elle lui avait tout donné et où il avait tout pris avec une remarquable tendresse lui répétant par chacun de ses gestes à quel point il tenait à elle, à quel point elle était précieuse.

Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle savait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, les larmes ne cesseraient de couler. Alors, elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

Hiachi lui adressa un sourire à la fois tendre et fier. Sa petite fille était devenue une femme sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Fais ce qu'il faut pour être heureuse. » ajouta-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas… je… Qui va prendre soin de vous ? »

« J'ai déjà appeler ton cousin Neji. Il prendra soin de nous, jusqu'à ce que je me rétablisse. Alors, pars le cœur léger. »

Et il posa un doux baiser sur le front de sa fille. Hiachi se releva du lit, sous le regard d'une Hinata encore en état de choc. Elle se leva à son tour.

« Otousan… laisse-moi juste rester pour Noël. » formula-t-elle.

« Noël ? Pourquoi ça ? » l'interrogea-t-il. « Si c'est parce que tu crois qu'à ton retour je serai… »

« Non, Otousan. » l'interrompit Hinata, qui ne voulait pas qu'il prononce la suite de sa phrase. « C'est pour Hanabi. C'est pour elle. J'ai… j'ai des responsabilité envers elle, en tant que son unique sœur, et en tant que sœur ainée. Et… j'assumerai ces responsabilités. »

« Très bien. » accepta Hiachi, un brin surpris, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Des responsabilités… Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin. C'était seulement maintenant que la situation était désespérée qu'elle comprenait quel avait été le dilemme de Sasuke.

_On vit dans un monde cynique. Vraiment cynique. _

.

* * *

.

Les fêtes de fin d'année arrivèrent… très lentement. Surtout pour Hinata qui comptait les jours depuis le départ de Sasuke.

Six mois. La moitié d'une année. 26 semaines. 182 jours.

Elle regardait la neige tomber sur la ville et se demandait s'il voyait la même chose. Il neigeait aussi à Séoul. Elle regardait la météo tous les jours sur Internet, oubliant parfois même de regarder le temps qu'il ferait chez elle. Peu importait, de toutes les façons, elle ne sortait que très rarement et seulement pour faire quelques courses. Un jour, elle été retourné dans l'hypermarché dans lequel ils avaient fait les courses pour la fête de Sakura. Bien évidemment, elle repensa à Sasuke et à la tête qu'il avait fait lorsqu'elle lui avait dit d'aller chercher le cadi à la réprimande qu'elle lui avait faite de séduire tout et n'importe qui. Elle repensa à la fête aussi à son arrivée magistrale, à la gêne qui refit étrangement surface, à la danse, et au moment où il l'avait embrassée. Ce jour-là, il y avait la même caissière et Hinata ne put achever ses courses. Elle sortit en courant du magasin, ayant soudain du mal à respirer à cause de la boule qui lui nouait la gorge. Il était là. Où qu'elle aille.

Six mois.

Le réveillon se passa de manière tout à fait festive. Tout le monde affichait son plus beau sourire même Hinata. Elle couvrit son père et sa sœur de cadeaux. Ce fut d'ailleurs au moment de la remise qu'Hanabi s'approcha d'elle.

Hinata s'était réfugiée un instant près de la fenêtre, histoire de regarder la neige tombée. Oui, parce qu'il neigeait fait tout à fait exceptionnel qui aurait fait de ce jour un jour parfait si seulement elle ne s'était pas senti si incomplète.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Nata ? » lui demanda Hanabi.

Surprise, Hinata quitta le paysage enneigé des yeux et pour sourire à sa sœur. Elle espérait que ce soit un sourire qui paraisse naturel, bien que forcé.

« Rien. Je regarde la neige tomber sur la ville. C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas ?

Hanabi vint s'asseoir près d'elle, sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Ça aurait été beau, si tu ne gâchais pas tout avec ta triste mine. »

Hinata fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Hanabi l'en empêcha :

« C'était pas un reproche… » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

« Hanabi… je suis très heureuse d'être avec vous aujourd'hui. » la rassura Hinata. « Vous êtes ma famille, et je vous aime de tout mon cœur. »

« Je sais… Mais Hinata… je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dis à l'hôpital. Je le pensais pas, je sais que… »

« T'inquiète pas Hanabi, je ne t'en veux pas. » elle s'arrêta un instant, et prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre : « C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très présente ces temps-ci, et que j'ai beaucoup été avec Sasuke… j'aurais pu gérer les choses autrement. Je m'excuse si je t'ai fait du mal… »

La petite baissa les yeux, gênée.

« Mais… » poursuivit Hinata. « Tu avais raison sur un point à l'hôpital. »

« … »

« Je vais partir. Je vais aller rejoindre Sasuke. » lui annonça Hinata.

Sa petite sœur leva ses grands yeux pour la regarder. Elle était à la fois triste et rassurée. Hinata lui adressa un sourire tendre, et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vous abandonne pas. On continuera à se voir très souvent, et tu pourras toujours, toujours, compter sur moi. »

« Nata… »

« Peut-être que tu ne comprends pas aujourd'hui… mais un jour, tu comprendras que le jour où on rencontre son âme sœur… alors on n'est complet qu'auprès de cette personne… et la vie… notre façon de voir la vie change pour toujours. On se demande même comment on a fait pour vivre jusque là… comment… comment ai-je fait pour vivre tant d'années en ignorant jusqu'à son existence… alors qu'aujourd'hui… un jour sans lui… sans le voir, sans l'entendre, sans le toucher… est une véritable souffrance… »

Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure, comme happée par ses pensées, le regard au loin. Hanabi la regardait toujours la bouche ouverte… sachant bien que sa sœur avait oublié sa présence. Elle lui prit la main, histoire de la ramener vers elle.

« Quand est-ce que tu pars ? » lui demanda simplement Hanabi.

« Demain. Je pars demain. »

Hinata lui adressa un sourire tendre, auquel Hanabi répondit avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Ahaha, comment Sasuke va-t-il réagir ? Le dernier chapitre arrive ! Mais si vous êtes sympas … il y aura peut-être bien un épilogue et un bonus ! Et n'oubliez pas : reviewez ! xD**_


	24. Finir

**Chapitre 24 ****: Finir**

**Lou : Ca y est, tu y es ! C'est le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !**

**Nanak : bonne lecture !**

**Tayame Hatake : Je t'excuse xD ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Ady-chan : merci pour tes 3 reviews pour ce chapitre ;D ! J'aime ! La fin du suspens est proche ! **

**Tsubaki.75 : merci pour ta « petite » review, c'est toujours un plaisir ! Voici la suite de l'histoire, j'ai fais au plus vite !**

**Kyshlia : merci pour tes propositions ! si t'en as d'autres plus tard, n'hésite pas !**

**Flora : merci beaucoup ! je sais pas encore pour la prochaine fic ! Je verrais en fonction du sondage… et de mon envie du moment :-)**

**Et merci à Thaouka pour les reviews des chapitres précédents !**

**Sur ce… nous sommes arrivés au bout T_T… Profitez de la lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewer les ami(e)s ! **

**Bises à tous !**

* * *

**SEOUL**

Sasuke regardait par la fenêtre, l'air vague. Le ciel était gris, gorgé de nuage, et la ville était couverte de neige. Les rues étaient néanmoins pleines de monde, tous voulant profiter de ce lendemain de Noël enneigé. Le prince n'était pas ce genre de personne : il n'avait jamais fêté Noël, car ses souverains de parents n'en voyaient pas l'utilité. Ce n'était qu'une distraction inutile, et un futur souverain ne peut pas se permettre de se laisser aller à ce genre de futilités. Ils avaient sans doute raison.

il détourna les yeux de la fenêtre, et les posa sur son bureau, où l'attendait une montagne de dossiers à traiter. Depuis qu'il était en poste à l'ambassade de Séoul, il ne comptait plus les heures de travail, les nuits blanches, les réunions, les séminaires, les mains serrées et les signatures apposées en bas de document top secret. Il s'y était mis corps et âme, ne pensait plus à autre chose, ne rêvait plus à autre chose… n'aspirait plus à rien d'autre. Après tout, même si l'état du Tenno restait stationnaire, il ne s'améliorait pas, et comme il le lui répétait toutes les fois où il l'avait au téléphone « l'avenir de l'Empire dépend de ce qui est fait aujourd'hui ».

En parlant d'avenir de l'Empire, Mikoto s'y afférait elle aussi, mais pas dans le même domaine. Ses préoccupations concernant la lignée étaient revenues en force et pour y remédier, elle arrangeait quasiment chaque jour des rendez-vous galants entre Sasuke et des jeunes filles de bonne famille. C'était toujours le même rituel : Sasuke recevait un coup de fil de la part de Mr. Hiagui, qui l'informait qu'une jeune fille l'attendrait à une certaine heure au café français, à deux rues de l'ambassade. Sasuke grinçait toujours des dents, mais il y allait toujours pour ne pas blesser sa mère, et surtout pour ne pas qu'elle décide de mettre les bouchées doubles.

.

Il se souvenait de son dernier rendez-vous. Une certaine Tenten. Une jeune fille très gentille, taquine mais un peu effacée. Il se souvenait de son nom, car exceptionnellement, Sasuke décida de ne pas l'envoyer paître dès de début, et pris la peine de s'asseoir pour discuter un peu. Le temps d'un café. Il lui posa quelques questions, auxquelles elle répondit sans oser le regarder dans les yeux, au début, avant de se détendre et de lancer :

« Hé bien ! Vous n'êtes pas aussi odieux que ça ! »

« Comment ça ? »

Tenten mit sa main devant sa bouche, comme un enfant surpris en train de faire une bêtise. Elle le regarda avec des yeux désolés, avant de s'expliquer :

« C'est-à-dire que… j'ai eu des échos des précédentes prétendantes et… elles ont toutes dit la même chose. Que vous n'étiez qu'un goujat sans bonnes manières, que vous ne les aviez même pas saluer, mais qu'à peine arriver, vous leur avez dit qu'un taxi les attendait à l'extérieur et les emmènerait où elle voudrait. Vous les avez même obligé signer un contrat qui les contraignait à ne rien dire à Kogo ou au Tenno, sous peine de représailles ! Certaines m'ont même dit que si elles osaient s'entêter, vous les foudroyiez du regard en leur disant _(elle prend une voix grave)_ « Ts. Vous voulez mourir ? » »

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'imitation que lui offrait Tenten, qui s'en rendant compte, but une gorgée de café pour dissimuler sa gêne. Le jeune prince se surprit à être touché par sa personnalité. Il se surprit à ne pas lui dire de décamper sur le champ. En fait… elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un…

« Mais… je peux vous poser une question, Votre Altesse ? »

« Mh.»

« Pourquoi accepter de rencontrer toutes ces filles, si c'est pour les jeter avant de faire leur connaissance ? Vous cherchez un type particulier ? »

« C'est… je le fais pour Kogo. Elle me fiche la paix en pensant que je cherche à me marier. »

« Et… ce n'est pas le cas ? Vous ne voulez pas vous marier ? »

Sasuke prit une gorgée de son café, pas décidé à répondre à cette question.

« Oh ! » poursuivit la jeune fille. « Ou bien, peut-être que vous n'êtes pas prêt à rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre après votre histoire avec… »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. » la coupa Sasuke, agacé.

Tenten s'en rendit compte, et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Décidemment, elle enchainait gaffe sur gaffe. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme pour se punir.

« Désolée… je suis allée trop loin… Votre Altesse. » S'excusa-t-elle.

Sasuke posa sa tasse de café, se demandant pourquoi il était-il toujours assis à cette table, à parler avec cette fille maladroite au prénom si étrange. Mais en fait, il voulait en savoir plus. Savoir ce qu'il se disait sur lui au Japon, alors qu'il était en Corée.

« Je t'autorise exceptionnellement à me dire ce qui se dit sur moi à propos… de ça. Mais tu arrêteras dès que je t'en donnerai l'ordre. » annonça-t-il à Tenten.

La jeune fille, qui apparemment aimait bien les « gossip », parut revivre, comme si le fait de garder tout ça pour elle avait été un fardeau.

« Hé bien… on pense que… si vous refusez de rencontrer ces filles, c'est que vous êtes encore amoureux de votre ex-épouse, Hinata. »

Sasuke ressentit un étrange frisson le parcourir. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce prénom…

« … Les gens se trompent. » affirma Sasuke, un brin vexé. « Entre elle et moi… c'est bien fini. »

Tenten leva un sourcils, ne paraissant pas convaincu par l'affirmation du Prince. Elle tenta de le dissimuler en avalant un morceau de gâteau, mais il s'en rendit compte et décida de prolonger un peu la conversation.

« Ts. Je mens, c'est ça ? »

Tente ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés, qui firent bien rire Sasuke intérieurement.

« Non, non, non ! Votre Altesse, pardonnez ma maladresse ! Mais… »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Tu n'arrêteras de parler que quand je t'en donnerai l'ordre. » lui rappela sèchement Sasuke.

Tenten déglutit, effrayée par le ton de sa voix, et surtout par son regard perçant et menaçant dont elle avait entendu parler mais qui en vrai, paraissait encore plus effrayant.

« C'est… c'est, c'est-à-dire que… que… enfin, je pense que… » Elle s'arrêta et prit un moment pour retrouver son calme, sous le regard amusé de Sasuke. « Hé bien… Votre Altesse, je pense qu'il est normal de mettre un peu de temps à oublier… une relation comme celle-là. Je veux dire… vous aviez l'air bien ensemble. Vous aviez l'air amoureux. »

« Ts. Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, vous ?! » s'indigna le prince, un rictus méprisant au coin des lèvres.

« Vous savez, Sasu… heu, votre Altesse, j'ai été une de vos plus grandes fans, comme la plupart des filles du Royaume ! Et, j'ai bien vu comme vous avez changé au contact de la princesse Hinata. J'ai même vu la vidéo où vous l'embrassiez ! J'ai eu de la chance, car elle a disparue quelques heures après ! Pouf ! »

« Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Vous m'avez bien regardé ? »

« Je dis juste que… quel que soit son orgueil, un homme le cache dans sa poche dès qu'il est amoureux. »

« … »

Tenten vit le regard de Sasuke changer et devenir moins agressif et plus mélancolique. Elle hésita un instant, puis pris son courage à deux mains pour continuer, d'autant plus qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas dit de s'arrêter de parler.

« Vous savez, votre Altesse, j'ai moi-même souffert d'un chagrin d'amour, alors j'ai tout de suite su que vous étiez malheureux, et que c'était la raison qui vous poussait à redevenir cet être arrogant et désinvolte que vous aviez pourtant cessé d'être. Mais… je ne vous jette pas la pierre ! Chacun réagit comme il peut... après tout, le chagrin amoureux est l'une des plus éprouvantes blessures que nous ayons à combattre car il doit être vaincu seul, et surtout dans le plus grand des silences. »

Sasuke leva les yeux pour regarder Tenten, qui attendait sa réaction en buvant une autre gorgée de café. Il sourit en coin.

« Votre analyse est intéressante. » admit-il. « Mais vous vous trompez. Je ne suis pas amoureux de… cette fille. »

Tenten étouffa un rire, et manquant de recracher le café qu'elle avait dans sa bouche. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi riez-vous ? »

« Parce que vous mentez très mal. »

« Ts. Vous commencez sérieusement à m'agacer. »

La jeune fille se tut immédiatement, regardant discrètement le prince Sasuke qui semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il avait vraiment l'air agacé, et c'était marrant de voir comme il essayait de le dissimuler. Il avait même commencé à secouer nerveusement sa jambe. Cela dura quelques secondes, peut-être une minute, pendant laquelle aucun d'eux ne parla plus. Puis, soudainement, Sasuke pointa un doigt accusateur vers le visage de Tenten, qui se figea.

« Admettons que vous n'ayez pas totalement tort… c'est fini maintenant. Comme on dit, loin des yeux, loin du cœur. »

« Pff. Celui qui a dit ça n'a jamais été amoureux ! » lança Tenten.

« Je ne l'aime plus. » avait-il conclut.

Ils avaient fini leurs cafés avant de se séparer. Pour une fois, Sasuke n'avait pas eu à menacer sa prétendante il n'y avait même pas pensé. Il aurait même pu la trouver sympathique, si à cause d'elle il ne s'était pas remis à penser à son passé. Cette Tenten l'avait même convaincu à passer radicalement à autre chose. Il passa toute la soirée, toute la nuit, et la journée suivante à penser à Hinata… qu'il ne nommait jamais. Il se permit d'y penser, mais seulement pour se convaincre à nouveau qu'il ne l'aimait plus et qu'il était bien mieux sans elle. Au bout d'un moment, il sembla qu'il y soit parvenu.

.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y pensait plus. Il ne pensait qu'à l'Empire, qu'aux dossiers qu'il devait compléter, lire, parapher. C'était bien mieux ainsi. Il prit même la décision de donner tort à tous ces détracteurs, à toutes ces personnes qui le prenaient encore pour un faible soupirant. Il avait un autre rendez-vous, et cette fois-ci, il se montrerait le plus aimable des hommes, le plus charmant, et le plus séducteur. Cette fille, qui qu'elle soit, serait dingue de lui. Et lui n'aurait plus qu'à officialiser les choses. Après tout, l'amour dans le mariage… il avait déjà essayé et n'était pas prêt à retomber dans le piège. Autant s'associer. Et si ça ne marchait pas avec celle-ci, il pourrait toujours recontacter Tenten et lui proposer une entente cordiale.

On frappa à la porte de son bureau.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Monsieur Hiagui fit son entrée. Son fidèle protocole, son père de substitution il l'avait suivi jusqu'à Séoul, pour le garder à l'œil. Mais Sasuke savait bien que la vraie raison était qu'il avait fini par s'attacher à son prince comme à son propre fils et qu'il lui était difficile d'envisager une séparation.

« Votre Altesse, votre rendez-vous vous attend au café. »

Sasuke se leva de son bureau en poussant un soupire de lassitude. Il se dirigea vers Monsieur Hiagui, qui se permit de réajuster son col de chemise, ainsi que son nœud de cravate.

« Ce n'est pas un peu trop ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Non, vous êtes très élégant, votre Altesse. » lui assura Hiagui. « Et puis, je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de fille à se formaliser pour une cravate. »

« Mh. Comment est-elle ? »

« Je pense qu'elle sera à votre goût. »

Sasuke s'interrogea en voyant s'afficher sur le visage du vieil homme un sourire malin. Etait-ce ironique, et s'apprêtait-il à prendre un café avec un véritable thon ? Ce serait regrettable d'autant plus qu'il avait décidé d'être aimable, séducteur, et de ne pas laisser trainer les choses. Pourquoi pas une demande en mariage dès la fin du café ? Après tout, Sasuke n'était pas du genre à respecter la bienséance. Il savait tout deux que si cette fille était là, c'est parce qu'elle voulait être sa femme. Alors pourquoi attendre, maintenant qu'il avait décidé de se plier à ses obligations. Au pire… il y avait Tenten, se rassurait-il.

Hiagui lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule, puis, ils sortirent de l'immeuble et prirent la voiture pour aller jusqu'au café qui n'était qu'à deux rues de là, mais il faisait un froid de canard dehors, alors Sasuke n'avait aucune envie de marcher. Tout le temps que dura le trajet, il ne cessa de cogiter sur la réflexion de son cher protocole. « Elle sera à votre goût. » … _Pitié, qu'elle soit au moins potable…_ pensait-il. Cependant, Hiagui n'avait pas pour habitude de faire de l'humour. Peut-être était-elle réellement jolie. Ça rendrait les choses plus simples. Enfin… ils auraient de belles photos de mariage, et il n'aurait pas honte d'être à ses côtés pour leurs apparitions officielles. Et il n'avait pas l'intention d'avoir de relations intimes avec elle… ni maintenant ni après. Mais il savait qu'un jour, il faudrait fournir un héritier au trône alors dans cette perspective, il fallait qu'elle lui plaise un minimum… sinon ça ne marcherait pas ! Ce jour là, il espérait que les choses aient évoluées. Parce que pour le moment, il s'en sentait incapable.

« On est arrivés. »

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées et vit le café français à travers sa fenêtre. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la voiture s'était arrêtée. Après un dernier regard à Hiagui, il sortit de la voiture.

« On vous attend au coin de la rue. » l'informa le vieil homme.

.

Ce fut avec quelques appréhension que Sasuke franchit la porte du café, qui était bondé en cette période de fête. Deux gardes du corps l'accompagnaient, et ce furent eux qui le dirigèrent vers la table où l'attendait sa prétendante une table un peu en retrait. Sasuke fit en sorte de mettre à profit ce court trajet pour réguler sa respiration, et paraître le plus naturel possible. Sois jolie, sois jolie… implorait-il intérieurement.

Les gardes du corps se stoppèrent, et s'assirent à une table voisine, indiquant à Sasuke où se trouvait la jeune fille. Il se tourna, et se trouva encore une fois incapable de bouger.

.

« Bonsoir. » lui fit-elle.

.

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas, car il venait de réaliser ce que Hiagui avait voulu dire. _« Je pense qu'elle sera à votre goût !_ » Quel vieil imbécile ! … Mais effectivement… elle était très belle. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules… ses joues roses, ses lèvres roses… sa peau blanche comme la neige qui tombait dehors. Et ses yeux.

« Hinata… » souffla-t-il.

Hinata esquissa un sourire gêné… Ça y est, il était là, devant elle, comme pétrifié. Etait-il content de la voir ? Etait-il… surpris ? Surement. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, ne sachant par où commencer.

« Sasuke… je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! Tu m'as tellement… »

_Manqué…_ c'est ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais vit dans le regard que lui lança Sasuke qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à terminer sa phrase. Après la surprise… ce fut la noirceur. Elle baissa les yeux, réalisant que les retrouvailles n'allaient peut-être pas être aussi aisées qu'elle l'avait imaginé. En fait, elle avait envisagé toutes les situations pendant le trajet d'avion. Sasuke heureux se jetant dans ses bras Sasuke émut Sasuke troublé Sasuke furieux. Mais la noirceur… l'apparence indifférence… elle ne s'y était pas préparée.

« Ecoute… si ça doit se passer comme ça… ici… alors soit. » commença-t-elle en levant les yeux pour le regarder. « J'ai… j'ai rencontré quelques problèmes qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pu venir pus tôt. Ces événements m'ont… fait grandir. En quelques sortes… »

« … »

« Je me doutais bien que tu allais mettre en application ton… plan et que tu allais surement m'en vouloir au point de chercher à m'oublier… je m'y étais presque résolue. Mais… ce Noël… je me suis rendue compte que… je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça ! C'était vraiment un beau Noël ! On m'a offert beaucoup de cadeaux, et on a vraiment passé un bon moment ensemble ! On a bien mangé aussi, et tu sais comme c'est important pour moi. Mais… c'était pas parfait. »

« … »

« C'était loin d'être parfait ! Vraiment ! » renchérit-elle, en fixant Sasuke dans les yeux. « Parce que… tu n'étais pas là. Tu ne m'as pas souris… tu n'as pas ri quand j'ai failli faire tomber le sapin… Je n'ai pas entendu ta voix… »

« … »

« Mon Prince… m'a manqué. Tu m'as manqué Sasuke Ushiha. »

Il ne disait toujours rien, mais ça lui était égal. C'était à elle de parler parce qu'il devait savoir. Elle essuya ses yeux, qui commençait à être humides à cause des larmes qui réclamaient de sortir, mais qu'elle retenait coute que coute.

« Je t'aime. » reprit-elle. « Et toi… tu me complètes. Tu es mon âme sœur. Et je… »

« Arrête. Tais-toi, arrêtes de parler. » lui ordonna Sasuke.

Hinata s'interrompit, confuse. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua : Sasuke la regardait, les sourcils froncés, le visage fermé, le regard… noir. Elle s'approcha de lui dans un geste désespéré, pour pouvoir le toucher mais il recula. Elle refit un pas vers lui, et lui un pas en arrière. Puis, sans un mot, il lui tourna le dos et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Estomaquée, Hinata mit une fraction de seconde à se demander ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, tétanisée et choquée. Finalement, elle se lança à sa suite, et le saisit par le bras avant qu'il ne sorte du café.

« Sasuke… »

Mais il reprit violemment son bras, la bousculant légèrement au passage. Il se tourna vers elle, et pointa un doigt accusateur vers elle. Son regard était maintenant tout sauf inexpressif. Il était plein de colère de cette colère que produit le trop plein de souffrance et de frustration. Il respirait fort. Il ne se contrôlait plus.

.

« Ne me touche pas ! » grogna-t-il.

.

Puis, il se tourna à nouveau pour partir, mais Hinata l'en empêcha encore. Elle c'était dit que cette fois-ci, elle ne lâcherait pas.

« Attends, Sasuke ! Attends s'il te plait. »

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle à nouveau, pour lui faire face. Son expression n'avait pas changée, mais maintenant, il arborait un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.

« ATTENDRE !? Ts. EST-CE QUE TU TE FOUS DE MOI !? TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! Je n'ai fait que ça ces trois dernières années ! T'attendre ! Sasuke attend Hinata, attend, attend, attend ! Attendais ! Parce que c'est fini ! »

« Ce n'était pas de ma faute… »

« Et c'était la faute à qui !? A moi !? »

Il était hors de lui. Lui qui n'aimait pas le scandale parlait si fort que tout le café pouvait entendre leur conversation. A vrai dire, tous les yeux étaient déjà rivés sur eux. Mais ils n'en avaient que faire. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prêtait attention.

Il ne voulait rien entendre, et Hinata commençait elle aussi à perdre patience.

« Non, Sasuke. C'est Otousan. Il a été gravement malade et j'ai dû rester près de lui pour m'occuper de lui et d'Hanabi. »

« Ts. Et tu n'auras pas pu me le dire !? T'as pu venir jusqu'ici alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait d'appeler !? «

« …Tu… TU avais d'autres choses à penser ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS TE DÉRANGER ! »

« OH ! MAIS M****, HINATA ! ALORS, TU ME CONNAIS SI PEU ?! JE SUIS QUOI, UN MONSTRE ÉGOISTE?! »

« Non… ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… »

Soudain, Sasuke se calma, et sa voix se fit plus posée. Le connaissant, Hinata savait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Ts. De toutes les façons, tu sais quoi ? Ça ne fait rien. Non, rien du tout. Je ne t'en veux plus. »

« … C'est vrai ? »

« Mh. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Refais ta vie, Hinata. Oublies-moi. Réjouis-toi… aujourd'hui… tu es libérée des griffes d'un monstre. »

Et sans attendre, il sortit du café. Hinata resta une seconde ou deux, pétrifiée. Quand elle retrouva l'usage de ses jambes, elle se lança à sa suite. Elle le rattrapa de justesse, juste avant qu'il ne monte dans une voiture noire.

« Attends ! »

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Il la bouscula à nouveau, et elle tomba dans la neige. Quand il la vit par terre, il eut un geste involontaire : il alla pour la rattraper. Mais il s'en empêcha au dernier moment, avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il se rendit compte qu'il était allé peut-être un peu trop loin… alors, il s'approcha d'elle, s'accroupit près d'elle, et s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Il grimaça, agacé et surpris, ne s'imaginant pas que ses larmes le toucheraient autant même après tout ce qui s'était passé.

« Rentre chez toi Hinata. » lui dit-il calmement. « Nous deux… c'est terminé. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

« Tu mens… » dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, suppliant le ciel pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Elle tremblait et il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du froid ou des sanglots.

« C'est la vérité. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. »

« Tu mens… » répéta-t-elle.

« Oublies-moi. Je ne veux plus te voir. »

« Tu mens, tu mens, tu mens ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Mais c'est pas grave. Tu vois ce banc ? » Elle désigna un banc recouvert par la neige, dans le petit parc, juste en face du café français. « Je vais m'asseoir dessus, et t'attendre. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. »

« Ts. Tu seras morte de froid avant demain matin. »

« Sans doute. » Elle leva les yeux et regarda dans les siens, déterminée. « Alors ne traine pas trop, Ushiha. »

Estomaqué, le jeune prince ne sut quoi répondre alors il ne répondit rien. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la voiture noire.

« Je t'attendrai ! » s'exclama Hinata à son attention.

Mais il ne s'arrêta ni ne se retourna. Il monta simplement dans la voiture, qui démarra.

.

.

* * *

A l'intérieur, Sasuke s'empressa de desserrer sa cravate et de défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il manquait d'air il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

La voiture avait déjà tourné à l'angle de la rue, quand il ordonna soudainement de l'arrêter. Puis, il désigna un des deux gardes du corps qui l'accompagnaient :

« Toi. Retourne là-bas et dis-moi quand elle partira. »

Le garde du corps, s'exécuta sans rechigner, bien que l'idée de passer une soirée dans le froid glacial ne l'enchantait pas. Puis, la voiture de remis en marche, et s'affala sur la banquette arrière.

« Vous saviez que c'était elle. » reprocha Sasuke à Hiagui.

« Kogo m'en avait informé. »

« Kogo ? » s'étonna Sasuke.

« Oui. Hinata-sama s'est rendue au Palais avant de venir ici. Elle a demandé à voir vos parents et apparemment… elle les a convaincu de lui dire où vous vous trouviez. C'est une jeune fille pleine de ressources. »

« Ts. » fut sa seule réponse.

.

.

Hinata alla récupérer ses affaires dans le café : deux valises aussi grosses qu'elle, sous le regard des consommateurs qui avaient suivi la scène. Certains ricanaient, d'autres la regardaient avec pitié. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête : Sasuke.

Elle s'installa comme prévu sur l'unique banc du parc. Elle prit soin d'ôter d'abord la neige qui le recouvrait, puis s'assit dessus. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de flancher pas cette fois. Alors, pour mettre toutes les chances de son coté, elle ouvrit une des valise et en sortit des gants, un bonnet, et un jogging bien épais, qu'elle enfila.

_Pas besoin d'être glamour je crois… _ se dit-elle en enfilant un deuxième bonnet.

Et elle attendit. Elle pensa surtout à ce que lui avait dit Sasuke. Avait-il réellement rencontré quelqu'un ? Et… était-il amoureux de cette personne ? Hinata avait affirmé qu'il mentait, mais en fait, c'était du bluff. Elle n'en savait rien, après tout, ça faisait quand même six mois. Elle… elle était tombée amoureuse de lui… en un regard. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées néfastes. Non, Sasuke ne peut pas l'avoir remplacée. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant qu'elle avait décidé que rien ne la ferait plus jamais douter.

.

.

Sasuke rentra chez lui, non loin du café. Il avait une grande maison, une maison que ces parents avaient voulu accueillante pour endormir sa frustration d'avoir du s'exiler. Il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau, l'esprit encore troublé par sa rencontre avec Hinata. Il se disait… qu'elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Maladroitement magnifique. Il se disait qu'elle n'avait pas changée… hormis un détail dans son regard dont il ne se souvenait pas : de la sérénité. Lui, était tout sauf serein à cette heure-ci. Il prit une tonne de dossier afin de se changer les idées, et travailla dessus, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Aux alentours de 23heures, il leva les yeux de sa paperasse, et alla faire un tour sur le balcon. L'air était vraiment glacial le vent lui happa le visage et le griffa presque tellement il était froid. Et il neigeait toujours. Il ne put pas rester bien longtemps, et rentra se réchauffer à l'intérieur au bout d'à peine une minute.

Il appela Hiagui.

« Vous m'avez appelez votre Altesse ? »

« Oui… Appelez s'il vous plait le garde du corps qui est resté au café français. Demandez-lui si… elle est partie. »

« Tout de suite. »

Hiagui sortit du bureau pour passer ce coup de téléphone, et pendant ce temps, Sasuke regrettait déjà son geste. Après tout, que lui importait qu'elle soit partie ou non ? Il lui avait dit de rentrer chez elle. Il lui avait même dit qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait peut-être dû être plus dur…

Hiagui entra à nouveau dans le bureau.

« Alors ? »

« Elle n'est toujours pas partie. Le bar étend fermé… le garde du corps voudrait savoir s'il peut rentrer se réchauffer. Il fait vraiment froid dehors. »

Sasuke ne cacha pas son agacement, et prit appui sur son bureau pour se calmer.

« Non. Tant qu'elle restera dehors, lui aussi. »

Hiagui s'inclina.

« Bien votre Altesse. »

Puis, il sortit.

.

Sasuke avait fini par aller se coucher, exténué par cette longue journée. Il était allongé sur son lit, mais il ne dormait pas.

Il avait bien dit à Hiagui de venir lui apporter des nouvelles dès qu'il en aurait, et ce, quelle que soit l'heure. Il se redressa et regarda son réveil : il était déjà 2heures du matin. Et aucune nouvelle. Ce vieil homme de Hiagui était-il allé dormir ? Le garde du corps avait-il désobéi et était-il rentré chez lui ? Si tel était le cas, Sasuke ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Il ferma les yeux, et réussit à s'endormir pour un moment. Quand il les rouvrit, il regarda à nouveau de réveil : 3heures21. Il regarda son téléphone : aucun appel. Et personne n'était venu le réveiller.

« Tous des incapables ! » grommela-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, il sortit de son lit et commença à faire les cent pas. Il regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre : il ne neigeait plus. Mais rien qu'à voir l'état des plantes, gelées par le froid, la température ne devait pas être au-dessus de zéro degré.

Il pesta à nouveau en se dirigeant vers sa penderie. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il irait juste vérifier. Après, il s'en irait, et il pourrait dormir. Il enfila un pantalon, un pull et un manteau, des chaussures, puis sortit de la maison.

.

Dès qu'il mit le pied dehors, le froid lui saisit le visage et il se mit à grelotter. Il détestait ça. Il accéléra le pas. Personne n'était dehors, sauf lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris !? Il tourna à l'angle de la rue. Il accéléra, ne voulant pas s'éterniser.

« Ts. » souffla-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié ses gants, et que ses mains étaient déjà toutes rouges.

Il tourna à l'angle d'une deuxième rue.

Ca y'est, le café était presque à portée de vue. Il accéléra encore, allongea ses enjambées. Ses enjambées devinrent des petites foulées, puis il se mit carrément à courir quand il aperçut le banc, et sur le banc, une personne allongée. Il arriva près d'elle, essoufflé : c'était bien Hinata. Elle ne bougeait plus… transie de froid malgré ses efforts pour se réchauffer.

.

« Oh non… » souffla-t-il.

.

Est-ce qu'elle dormait ? Il s'approcha plus près, et la secoua un peu. Aucune réaction.

« Hé… Hyuuga ! Hyuuga ! » l'appelait-il en la secouant.

« mmmh… » gémit-elle.

Elle entrouvrit ses yeux et le regarda.

« S…s….sa….su… »

« Oui, c'est moi, c'est Sasuke… Reste avec moi… »

Mais à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase, qu'elle refermait les yeux. A ce moment précis, le garde du corps qui était censé la surveiller apparut.

« Votre Altesse… »

Sasuke lui lança son regard le plus noir, qui gela davantage cette armoire à glace.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait !? Vous deviez m'appeler ! »

« Mais… vous m'aviez dit d'appeler quand elle partirait… »

« Mais vous ne pouviez pas l'aider ! Elle est presque morte de froid ! Espèce de… »

Il s'interrompit, se souvenant de l'urgence de la situation. Il se baissa pour prendre Hinata sur son dos. Confus, le garde du corps voulut l'aider, mais Sasuke l'en empêcha :

« Ne la touchez pas. » lui ordonna sèchement Sasuke, soudainement très protecteur.

Il mit Hinata sur son dos, rentra le plus vite possible.

.

.

Dès qu'il arriva, Sasuke fut accueillit par Hiagui, inquiet de son départ nocturne.

« Oh, Votre altesse, voulez-vous de l'aide… ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il, pourtant essoufflé. « Appelez le docteur ! »

Personne ne devait la toucher. Personne à part lui. Parce que c'était de sa faute.

« Tout de suite ! »

Sasuke alla jusque dans sa chambre, et posa délicatement Hinata sur son lit. Tous ses vêtements avaient été trempés par la neige fondue, puis gelés à cause de la température négative. Alors, sans attendre, il les enleva tous, surpris d'avoir pu la porter malgré toutes ces couches de vêtements. Il lui enfila des vêtements secs et chauds qui se trouvaient là, et la glissa dans son lit, sous les couvertures. Il l'appela à nouveau :

« Hinata. Hinata ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait. »

Elle entrouvrit difficilement les yeux.

« Je suis là… » lui chuchota-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

« …Fr… fro… froid… » Réussit-elle à articuler, avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau.

« ts, t'es vraiment chiante Hyuuga… »

Paniqué, Sasuke regarda autour de lui, cherchant une solution. Puis, il alla dans la salle de bain de la chambre, prit une serviette de bain, et revint lui sécher les cheveux avec. Mais ça n'allait pas assez vite. Il prit alors son sèche-cheveux, et il sécha les cheveux d'Hinata, de la racine jusqu'aux pointes. Après cela, il commença à lui frotter les mains et les pieds, espérant que ça ferait quelque chose.

Le médecin arriva… et après avoir ausculter Hinata, il conclut à une légère hypothermie. Il les rassura en disant que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger et que sa température corporelle commençait même à augmenter, et leur laissa une couverture de survie.

Monsieur Hiagui vit bien sur le visage de Sasuke à quel point il s'en voulait. Il lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule :

« Allons… c'est elle qui a décidé de rester… ce n'était pas votre faute. »

« … »

Mais Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas, et cette phrase ne venait en rien lui enlever le poids qu'il avait dans la poitrine, et la culpabilité qui l'assaillait.

« Je vais dans la chambre avec Hinata... » dit-il simplement, avant de s'enfermer.

.

.

Hinata ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Elle se redressa et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était une grande chambre, plutôt agréable. Elle s'y sentait même plutôt bien. Elle se leva du lit pour obtenir plus d'informations. A sa droite, il y avait un premier dressing : elle alla ouvrir. Un dressing de femme, avec des habits et des chaussures de femme. Beaucoup d'habits, et énormément de chaussures !

En voilà une qui a de la chance… pensa-t-elle.

En observant de plus près, elle se rendit compte que son hôtesse faisait exactement la même taille de vêtement qu'elle ! Et qu'elle chaussait aussi la même pointure. Soudainement, un souvenir lui revint : on lui avait volé ses valises ! Deux petits garnements qu'elle n'avait pas pu courser de peur de rater le retour de Sasuke.

Sasuke… elle se souvenait encore très bien de leur dispute au café. Des premières heures d'attente sur le banc… puis plus rien.

Elle quitta le dressing féminin, pour aller explorer l'autre côté du lit où se trouvait un autre dressing. Elle l'ouvrit : des vêtements d'hommes. Et pas n'importe quel homme. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte coulissante de la penderie, le parfum de Sasuke vint lui chatouiller les narines.

Elle frémit. Donc, Sasuke lui avait dit la vérité. Il avait refait sa vie avec quelqu'un… et il vivait ensemble.

Elle se tourna pour regarder le lit : un lit deux places. Alors… ils dormaient même dans le même lit… Hé bien… il devait être follement amoureux, étant donné qu'elle avait eu droit à la moquette pendant plusieurs semaines !

Après la colère… une profonde tristesse l'envahit. Que faisait-elle chez eux ?

A ce moment-là… Sasuke fit son entrée dans la chambre, un plateau repas dans les mains. Quand il vit Hinata, debout devant lui, il se figea. Il posa le plateau sur une commode, puis s'avança vers Hinata, qui le regardait sans bouger, les larmes aux yeux.

« Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ?! » commença-t-il. « Quelle idée d'attendre plusieurs heures dans le froid glacial comme tu l'as fait ?! Tu aurais pu mourir Hinata ! »

« Tu… tu m'as ramené chez toi ? »

« … »

« Pourquoi ? »

« … »

« Pourquoi, Sasuke ? Si tu ne m'aime plus, pourquoi à tu fais ça… » sa voix se rompit sous l'effet de l'émotion, et ses larmes redoublèrent quand elle croisa le noir de ses yeux.

Sasuke s'approcha doucement d'elle, mais s'arrêta à environ un pas. Il la regarda, et son visage devint soudain triste.

« J'ai bien failli ne pas aller te chercher, Hinata. »

Sa voix était basse et son regard perçant. Elle déglutit.

« Et… qu'est qui… pourquoi… Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »

Il ne répondit pas. A la place, il fit, un, deux, puis trois pas vers Hinata avant de s'arrêter. Avec une lenteur insupportable, il porta une main hésitante au visage d'Hinata, et ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue, tracèrent une ligne sur sa mâchoire avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux. Hinata frémit sous cette divine caresse. Alors que ses yeux étaient toujours profondément ancrés dans les siens, il lui dit :

« C'était… c'était plus facile de te détester tout ce temps. J'ai enfouis tous mes sentiments, tous mes souvenirs… si loin... Mais je n'ai plus la force de me tenir éloigner de toi… Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là. »

Cet aveu lui serra le cœur.

« Sasuke… Tu m'as tellement manqué.» avoua Hinata sans aucune pudeur.

Son cœur lui criait de l'aimer, le suppliait de lâcher prise et l'implorait de l'embrasser. Mais il y avait toujours cette petite voix en lui, qui le mettait en garde contre tout ce qu'il risquait à se laisser aller à ses sentiments. Il avait peur. Très peur de souffrir encore une fois. Tellement peur d'avoir mal à nouveau. Et pourtant, il en avait marre de se battre avec lui-même. Tout en lui la réclamait. _Elle_.

Hinata s'approcha de lui et posa son front contre le sien, en posant ses mains contre ses joues.

« Sasuke, pardonne-moi… » lui chuchota-t-elle. « Je ne te quitte pas. Je ne vais nulle part… parce que je t'aime… »

Il sentit la respiration d'Hinata se couper, et ses muscles se tendre, alors qu'elle attendait sa réponse.

« Je t'aime, Sasuke… » répéta-t-elle. « Et… je t'aimerai toujours ! Même si aujourd'hui, tu vis avec quelqu'un d'autre… »

« … »

« J'ai vu les habits… » avoua-t-elle tristement. « Elle est ici… ? »

Il recula son visage du sien, et la fixa de ses yeux sombres. A ce moment-là, en la voyant tout près de lui… Hinata… il renonça au combat. Il rendit les armes.

« Je t'avais dis que je préparerais ton arrivée. Toutes ces affaires… c'est moi qui les ais achetées… pour toi. Pour… le jour où tu me rejoindrais. »

Hinata prit sur elle pour ne pas pleurer, mais ses yeux se remplirent de larmes malgré elle. Sasuke avait son air torturé sur le visage.

« … »

« Hinata … je t'aime toujours autant. »

Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Un poids la quittait, et les battements de son cœur redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle parcourut les derniers centimètres qui la séparaient de Sasuke, et ses paupières se fermèrent spontanément dès que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient aussi fermes, lisses et douces que dans ses souvenirs. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps à ce contact tant désiré.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui alors que leurs lèvres se quittaient.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé vivre cet instant… » Lui murmura-t-elle tout près de son visage.

Il posa un tendre sur son front, faisant battre son cœur encore plus vite, alors qu'elle redécouvrais ces sensations presqu'oubliées.

« Je ne veux plus te perdre Hinata » chuchota-t-il en réponse avec que son souffle se rapprochait dangereusement de ses lèvres.

« Jamais. Je ne te quitterai plus jamais. »

Il déposa de tendres baisers sur sa bouche, qui, il le savait, venait de lui faire une promesse qu'elle ne romprait pas.

Sasuke était là.

Il était revenu vers elle malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Et tandis qu'il l'embrassait tendrement, c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Plus rien ne comptait… à part lui et elle.

Elle était heureuse.

.

* * *

.

Ca y'est… le jour-j était là. Enfin… le deuxième jour J, ou plutôt, le vrai jour-j le jour où Hinata allait dire « oui » à Sasuke Ushiha. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Oui, cette fois-ci ils s'aimaient, et la promesse de s'unir à jamais n'allait pas être conditionnée par une quelconque promesse de divorce après une laps de temps. Au contraire, ils s'engageaient pour toujours.

Ils avaient choisi pour l'occasion une grande cathédrale au centre de Konoha. Hinata avait insisté : elle voulait un remariage moins traditionnel et cérémonieux. Elle voulait une robe blanche de princesse, et des fleurs blanches partout dans l'église. Elle voulait tenir la main de Sasuke jusqu'à l'autel (avec l'accord de Hiachi bien sûr !)

Les invités avaient été triés sur le volet. Une seule chaine de télévision avait été autorisée à participer à la cérémonie.

Après des mois de préparation, de stress et d'impatience… le jour était arrivé. Enfin.

« Tu es magnifique, Hinata ! » s'exclama Sakura, qui l'aida à enfiler son voile.

Hinata esquissa un sourire.

« Oui… tu es très belle… » renchérit timidement Ino.

Ino était là… et étrangement, Hinata s'en réjouissait. Maintenant, les choses étaient claires entre elles, et l'entente était cordiale. Et puis… il valait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi, car Hinata le savait : Ino serait toujours là pour Sasuke. Et vu qu'elle aussi n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, autant mettre les querelles passées aux oubliettes. Et puis, une bonne nouvelle avait fini par rassurer la jeune Hyuuga :

« Ino… félicitation ! J'ai appris pour tes fiançailles ! »

Ino esquissa un sourire.

« Oui ! Sai est déjà dans la salle. Il viendra vous saluer après la cérémonie. »

Hinata rayonnait. Enfin… pas à ce moment précis, car quelque chose n'allait pas…

« Où est Sasuke ?! » demanda Hinata, bouffie par le retard de son amoureux. « On a déjà dix minutes de retard ! »

Lee intervint.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sur qu'il va arriver… » essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

« Il a intérêt… » maugréa la future mariée.

.

.

Sasuke n'était pas loin. Il était à quelques pas de l'église appuyé sur la voiture de Naruto.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? » demande Ushiha.

Naruto sourit.

« J'en suis sur. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher la fête. Mais… je reste ici juste au cas où… »

« Au cas où quoi ? » l'interrogea Sasuke.

« Au cas où je n'entendrais pas les cloches sonner. Cela voudra dire qu'Hinata a finalement renoncé à t'épouser. Et alors, je serai là pour l'emmener loin d'ici. » dit-il avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Sasuke sourit en coin.

« Ts. N'y compte pas Naruto. Hinata est folle de moi…»

Naruto poussa un profond soupire.

« Arff… l'espoir fait vivre, Sasuke ! Laisse-moi espérer encore un peu. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

« Tu devrais y aller, Ushiha. Ne la fais pas attendre. » lui conseilla Naruto, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke fit quelques pas en avant, tendit la main vers Naruto, qui la saisit. Puis, avec son autre main, il désigna son oreille.

« Profite bien du son des cloches, Naruto. » le taquina-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Puis, il partit en courant vers l'église.

« Ts. Sasuke…toujours aussi arrogant… »

.

.

« Il arrive ! » s'écria Lee, en le voyant de loin.

Sasuke franchit les portes de l'église et arriva près d'Hinata, qui l'accueillit avec un regard assassin.

« Ushiha ! Tu es en retard ! » lui fit remarquer Hinata.

« J'étais… avec un vieil ami. » expliqua-t-il.

« Hé ! C'est le jour de ton mariage ! Ton ami peut attendre, non ?! » s'écria-t-elle en lui assénant des coups de bouquet.

« Hum, même le jour de votre mariage ! » se plaignit Lee.

Sakura vint pour les séparer, et en profita pour mettre ses mains devant les yeux de Sasuke.

« Ya ! Le marié ne doit pas voir la mariée ! Ca porte malheur ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Ts. C'est des histoires tout ça Haruno ! » se moqua Sasuke.

Et il ôta les mains de Sakura de devant ses yeux, qu'il posa sur Hinata. Le voile qu'elle avait devant les yeux l'empêchait de voir clairement son visage, mais un constat s'imposait d'ores et déjà.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Hinata était magnifique. Ses cheveux bruns avaient été ondulés et coiffés avec élégance … parfait. Et sa robe… elle avait été faite pour elle. Au sens littéral. Une robe bustier brodé de fils d'or, un jupon élégant qui soulignait sa fine taille, et une longue traine. Il en eut le souffle coupé et son regard disait « Waouh, j'ai une fiancée magnifique… »

« Hyuuga… quitte-moi encore une fois et tu le regretteras… »

« Ushiha…tu veux rire ?! Tu me menaces le jour de notre mariage ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis…»

« Ts. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Hinata planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke, et déclara solennellement :

« Dans cette vie ou dans l'autre… ce sera toi et moi. »

« Toi et moi pour toujours. » renchérit Sasuke.

« Pour toujours. » répondit Hinata.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et enlever ce fichu voile, mais Sakura sauta sur lui et l'en empêcha. Elle secoua un doigt réprobateur devant son visage.

« Non, non, non ! Le bisou, ce sera devant l'autel ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

« ts. »

Sasuke prit la main d'Hinata, qui serra la sienne fort contre elle. Et après un dernier regard et un dernier sourire, les portes de la cathédrale s'ouvrirent et ils marchèrent tous deux côte à côté vers l'autel, sous les acclamations de l'assistance.

Hinata resserra un peu plus la main de Sasuke et à mesure qu'ils avançaient sous les regards admiratifs de leurs invités, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle pensait à tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru tous les deux, au chemin qu'elle avait parcouru, elle. Maintenant, ils avanceraient côte à côte, et main dans la main, comme ils le faisaient à cet instant.

Elle tourna légèrement les yeux et vit son père et Hanabi au premier rang. De l'autre côté, se trouvaient le Tenno, Kogo et Itachi, qui avaient l'air plutôt satisfaits, bien que restant dignes et s'étalant pas en marques d'émotion.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'autel, et Hinata sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle se replongea dans le regard de Sasuke, et n'entendit qu'à peine la question du prêtre qui devait les marier.

« Hinata Hyuuga, voulez-vous prendre pour époux son altesse impériale Sasuke Uchiha ? L'aimerez-vous, le consolerez-vous, l'honorerez-vous, le garderez-vous, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, et renonçant en toute autre union, lui resterez-vous fidèle jusqu'à la mort ? »

« Oui, je le veux. » déclara Hinata en retenant un sourire.

« Votre altesse impériale Sasuke Ushiha, voulez-vous prendre Hinata Hyuuga pour épouse légitime ? L'aimerez-vous, la consolerez-vous, l'honorerez-vous, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, et renonçant à toute autre union, lui restant fidèle jusqu'à la mort.

« Oui, je le veux. » dit-il dans un soupir de soulagement, qui soulagea aussi Hinata.

L'officiant prit la main d'Hinata, qui trouvait ce moment décidément trop long, et mit la main droite de celle-ci dans celle de son futur époux, qui dû répéter après lui :

« Moi, Sasuke Ushiha, déclare te prendre toi, Hinata Hyuuga, pour épouse légitime, à partir de ce jour, pour t'aimer et te chérir, dans cette vie et dans l'autre. Je t'aimerai toujours. »

Le prêtre regarda Sasuke avec de grands yeux, se rendant compte qu'il avait arrangé l'énoncé du consentement sans l'avertir. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa, en croisant le regard noir que lui lançait le prince.

Hinata prit une profonde inspiration. C'était à elle.

« Moi, Hinata Hyuuga, déclare te prendre toi, Sasuke Ushiha, pour époux légitime, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, je t'aimerai toujours. »

Encore une improvisation, et encore une réaction à peine visible du prêtre. Leurs mains se séparèrent encore une fois, et Sasuke prit l'anneau qui se trouvait sur un coussin non loin d'eux et que lui tendait un enfant. Il le passa lentement à l'annulaire gauche d'Hinata, qui tremblait d'impatience.

« Avec cet anneau, je t'épouse avec mon corps, je t'honore, mon Hinata. »

Hinata fit de même, et faillit bien faire tomber l'alliance deux fois tellement elle tremblait. Sasuke le vit et s'en amusa.

« Je te donne cet anneau en symbole et en gage de ma foi constante et de mon amour durable. »

Le prêtre repartit dans un discours sur le mariage et sur le fait que personne ne devait séparer ce qui était uni en ce jour. Hinata quant à elle, avait toujours le regard ancré dans celui de Sasuke, qui la regardait avec une satisfaction et une fierté démesurée.

Enfin, ils entendirent la phrase qu'elle attendait depuis le début de cette journée.

« … je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier, à croire qu'il était aussi impatient qu'elle. Il lâcha la main d'Hinata et il souleva délicatement le voile blanc brodé qui recouvrait le visage de sa toute jeune femme. Enfin libérée de son voile, Hinata vit l'amour et la joie dans ses prunelles brillantes.

Il prit délicatement le visage d'Hinata dans ses mains, et se pencha sur ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser court mais intense, qui déclencha dans l'assistance une myriade d'applaudissements. Tous les appareils qui se trouvaient dans la salle cloqueraient autour d'eux pour immortaliser ce moment.

.

.

Quand il entendit le son des cloches retentir dans toutes la villes, et même dans tout le pays, un sourire mélancolique naquit sur les lèvres de Naruto.

.

.

Quand il se détacha d'elle, Hinata soupira presque de déception, quand Sasuke murmura tout près de son oreille :

« Ma Princesse… »

Hinata esquissa un sourire en attrapant à nouveau la main de Sasuke.

A présent, c'était bien plus qu'un agréable surnom.

.

* * *

.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre réservée pour leur nuit de noces, isolée du monde et surtout hors du Palais comme ils l'avaient exigé tous deux. C'était une immense chambre de luxe, avec un immense lit, mais aussi plusieurs pièces à vivre, comme un véritable appartement ! Cette chambre était plus grande que la maison de son enfance… pensait Hinata.

Cette fois-ci, elle voulait faire les choses bien. Pas comme leur première lune de miel qui tourna au fiasco. Cette fois-ci… ils s'aimaient tous les deux. Et ça changeait tout.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain se changer, et enfiler une tenue plus appropriée. Elle se regarda dans la glace : bon… elle ne remplissait pas totalement le haut… et ses petites cannes qui lui servaient de jambes tremblaient, tant elle appréhendait l'instant.

_Hinata… ressaisis-toi ! Fighting !_ S'encourageait-elle.

Elle rejoignit Sasuke, qui était déjà assis sur le lit, torse nu et à moitié sous les draps. Quand il la vit, il esquissa un sourire, mais vit dans le regard d'Hinata qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire le moindre commentaire.

« Tu es magnifique… » risqua-t-il malgré tout. « J'aimerai que tu te voies avec mes yeux. »

Hinata fit la moue et se glissa près de lui, ne sachant par où commencer. Mais Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps d'hésiter, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était passionné, envoûtant et déroutant, elle se laissa totalement porter par toutes ces sensations qui le parcouraient. A chaque mouvement de ses lèvres contre les siennes, son corps s'électrisait, s'enflammait et le réclamait. Leurs bouches s'éloignèrent le temps qu'il reprennent tous deux leur souffle. Sasuke la fixa dans les yeux, et se mit à caresser doucement son visage.

« Tu es si belle… » murmura-t-il.

Elle s'empourpra.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Il sourit à son tour, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de ce contact. Et plus leurs baisers étaient intenses, plus elle s'agrippait à ses cheveux, sentant une douce chaleur envahir son corps. Les mains de Sasuke vinrent se poser délicatement sur ses épaules, et il posa de baisers sur ses épaules, son cou, sa gorge, avec une insupportable tendresse. Elle frémit. Puis, il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura : « Maintenant…je vais respecter mes vœux… » D'une manière si sensuelle et passionnée qu'elle n'en put plus. Elle déglutit difficilement.

« Huh ? »

Il la regarda avec un sourire et prit sa main gauche. Il désigna l'anneau magnifique qui s'y trouvait et répéta, toujours dans un murmure :

« Avec cet anneau je t'épouse… » Il reprit l'exploration de son cou et de ses épaules. « Avec mon corps… je t'honore… »

Hinata sourit. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Hinata le savait et décida de le taquiner un peu :

« Ts… impatient, Altesse ? »

Elle le sentit sourire dans son cou.

« Autant que vous… ma Reine. »

Hinata fronça les sourcils, interrogative.

« … Je ne suis plus ta Princesse ? » se plaignit-elle.

« Non…à présent… et pour toujours… tu es Reine de mon cœur. Hi-na-ta. »

_Arf… il est doué, très doué !_ Elle esquissa un sourire en coin, puis prit son visage entre ses mains et le ramena vers elle pour l'embrasser, plus avidement que jamais. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, l'entrainant avec elle, et il se positionna au-dessus d'elle, prenant appui sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Elle plongea dans ses prunelles et y vit du désir et de l'amour. Il caressa son visage et l'embrassa de nouveau alors qu'ils plongeaient lentement dans les délices de l'amour.

.  
.

* * *

**Voilàààà ! C'est finiiii ! Mais bon, il y aura sans doute un épilogue pour vous remercier de votre fidélité à toute épreuve ! Quant au bonus… je sais pas j'hésite ! J'avais pour idée d'accentuer le moment de la lune de miel mais… je sais pas xD **

**Enfin, si vous avez des idées pour une prochaine fic ! J'hésite sur le paring principal : SasuHina, GaaHina, SasuSaku, NaruHina… ? ou d'autres ! J'attends vos propositions ! **

**Bises et à bientôt !**


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens avec un peu (beaucoup) de retard pour poster l'épilogue ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et conclura bien cette folle histoire ! /D **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Merci à tous pour votre fidélité et pour les nombreuses reviews !**

* * *

« Ca va ? Ca ne vous serre pas trop, Kogo ? »

N'entendant pas de réponse, Mlle Asou serra davantage le corset qui enserrait la taille déjà fine d'Hinata. Cette dernière poussa un soupire aigu, à mesure qu'elle sentait le peu d'air qu'il restait dans ses poumons être expulsé sous la pression. La domestique s'en rendit compte.

« Oh…pardonnez-moi, Kogo… » s'excusa-t-elle, confuse.

Hinata se tourna pour lui faire face, interrogative.

« Pou-pourquoi vous m'appelez comme ça… ?... Kogo ?! »

Un sourire naquit alors sur le visage d'Asou, à la fois tendre et moqueur.

« Parce que c'est comme cela que l'on doit vous appeler désormais, Kogo. »

« N-n-non, pas encore ! » protesta Hinata. « Appelez-moi encore Hinata ! Au moins jusqu'à ce que cette journée soit terminée. »

« Toutes mes excuses, Kogo, mais je ne peux pas. C'est dans le protocole. »

« Mlle Asou… vous me connaissez depuis longtemps… vous savez que toutes ces règles sont inutiles avec moi… »

« Je le sais bien, Kogo. »

« … »

Voyant que ses efforts étaient vains, Hinata poussa un soupire de résignation et se retourna afin de laisser aux domestiques le soin de mettre la touche finale à sa tenue. Mlle Asou, qui pensait peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas encore assez de difficulté à respirer, resserra le corset. Hinata allait protester, mais en se regardant dans la glace, elle se rendit compte que le corset avait pour effet de créer l'illusion d'une poitrine un peu plus abondante.

_Mh… finalement, c'est pas si mal… _

Elle s'attarda sur son reflet…qu'elle trouvait étonnamment joli. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle n'avait jamais eu les cheveux aussi longs, mais pour l'occasion, on les avait ramenés en un gigantesque chignon, agrémenté d'une coiffe tout aussi imposante et si lourde, qu'elle commençait à avoir des courbatures. Cette coiffe était elle-même surmontée de sa couronne, fine mais lourde, entièrement faite d'or pur et incrustée de pierres précieuses. Son visage était dégagé, laissant apparaitre ses grands yeux laiteux que les maquilleuses avaient lourdement surlignés de eyeliner et de poudre noir afin de paraître plus bridés. Sa bouche était peinte d'un rouge vif, et ses joues poudrés d'un rose très discret. Elle avait pensé à une catastrophe de bon gout, mais elle dû reconnaître que les maquilleuses royales étaient assez douées pour maquiller quelqu'un comme une voiture volée tout en s'assurant que l'ensemble face naturel.

Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus, c'était sa tenue. Une longue robe-kimono, spécialement dessiné pour elle par un styliste très connu. Il s'était dit qu'en tant que plus jeune Kogo de l'histoire, et du fait de son histoire personnelle si particulière et si émouvante, il fallait quelque chose de spécial alliant à la fois tradition et modernité. C'était plus que réussi. Dans sa robe aux couleurs nationales, rouge et blanche, elle était une princesse, une reine, une impératrice. Enfin… d'ici quelques instants.

« Vous êtes splendide, Kogo. » lança modestement Mlle Asou, en l'aidant à monter sur ses talons plate-forme. « Sans aucun doute la plus belle de l'histoire. »

Hinata se sentit rougir, à son plus grand désespoir. Elle esquissa un sourire timide en guise de remerciement, sentant l'angoisse monter. Elle angoissait, mais était très impatiente à la fois. Impatiente de montrer son changement aux yeux du monde, et surtout aux yeux de son amoureux.

C'est alors que M. Hiagui entra dans la chambre qui lui était réservée, prenant le soin de détourner les yeux, au cas où.

« Veuillez excuser mon intrusion, Kogo… mais… je croyais que le Tenno était avec vous ? »

Hinata s'étonna.

« Avec moi ? Non… il doit être avec Kog… » Elle s'interrompit, comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son beau-père. « Aaaah ! Vous parlez de Sasuke ?! »

Décidemment, elle avait encore du mal à s'y faire.

« Oui. Il est introuvable depuis une demi-heure. La cérémonie a déjà commencé, et c'est bientôt l'heure de votre entrée. »

Hinata regarda l'heure sur l'horloge murale, qui affichait déjà 14heures15. Cela faisait déjà plus de 6heures qu'elle se préparait. L'ouverture de la cérémonie avait débutée à 10heures le matin, avec un défilé gigantesque de tous les écoliers, des spectacles ambulants, et diverses manifestations de joie. Tout l'empire était en effervescence. On oubliait les problèmes, on oubliait les crises et les divisions. Hinata et Sasuke devaient apparaître aux yeux du peuple dans la voiture les menant jusqu'à l'ancien palais, où les parents de Sasuke, les divers conseillers, les autorités impériales et sacerdotales les attendaient déjà. Le sacre de Sasuke devait avoir lieu à 16heures précises.

Hinata prit sur elle pour ne pas paniquer. Sasuke introuvable ? Elle avait pourtant promis à Mikoto que tout se passerait bien. _Ash… Sasuke !_ Elle affichait un sourire de circonstance alors qu'en elle, c'était la panique.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Donnez-moi dix minutes, et je vous le retrouve. » dit-elle, rassurante.

M. Hiagui et Mlle Asou lui adressèrent une révérence alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce à la recherche de Sasuke. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de disparaître comme ça, surtout en de telles circonstances. Plus maintenant en tout les cas. Depuis leur mariage, elle l'avait vu se transformer sous ses yeux, devenir plus responsable, plus posé tout en gardant cette once de rébellion en lui qui le rendait si spécial. Elle avait prit exemple sur lui, et s'était elle aussi transformer en quelqu'un de plus responsable. Les années aidant. Mais, ils restaient deux jeunes gens, à qui l'ont demandait beaucoup. Deux jeunes gens qui s'apprêtaient à prendre la tête d'un empire… Et si Sasuke avait fini par craquer ?

Elle savait où le trouver. Elle traversa le grand couloir, descendit les escaliers en marbre, traversa le hall et s'arrêta devant une petite porte sous cet escalier. Elle ouvrit la porte.

.

Sasuke était assis sur une petite chaise en bois, dans l'obscurité la plus totale et dans ce cagibi qui rappelait des lointains souvenirs à Hinata. C'était une scène surréaliste. Lui, vêtu de ses habits de sacre, sa couronne de prince sur la tête, tressée d'or et incrustée de pierres précieuses… dans cette minuscule pièce. Il avait prit sa tête dans ses mains et fixait le sol d'un air vague. Il ne la vit même pas entrer, et ne releva la tête qu'en entendant la porte se refermer après elle.

« Sasuke… ça va ? »

Quand il la vit, il la regarda d'abord d'un air vague, puis surpris, comme ne la reconnaissant pas. Puis un sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Hinata… tu es magnifique. »

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire, gênée mais ravie d'avoir produit l'effet escompté.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! » s'exclama-t-elle, moqueuse.

Elle s'attendait à un « Ts » ou à un regard en coin méprisant, mais au lieu de cela, Sasuke se contenta de baisser la tête, comme un enfant qu'on aurait grondé. Hinata s'approcha de lui, inquiète. Elle s'accroupit devant lui, entre ses jambes, et l'obligea à la regarder en relevant sa tête avec ses mains. Quand il le fit, elle planta son regard nacré dans celui, noir, de Sasuke, et put y lire le doute, l'angoisse, et la peur. Des sentiments qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Du moins, pas en de telles circonstances.

« Sasuke… dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas, s'il te plait. »

Il détourna le regard.

« Sasuke… » reprit Hinata, suppliante. « Je t'en prie… je ne pourrais pas passer une minute de plus sans savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

« … »

« J'ai… j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Après tout, s'il gardait le silence, c'était sans doute parce qu'elle était impliquée. Elle savait bien que ces derniers temps avaient été un peu… mouvementés ! Entre Kogo qui les pressait pour avoir un héritier et Hinata qui restait ferme sur ses positions, préférant faire un enfant parce qu'elle et Sasuke se sentiraient prêts, et non parce qu'ils y seraient contraints par un quelconque protocole… Sasuke n'avait pas eu la vie facile. Mais il l'avait toujours défendu, et n'avait jamais montré signe de lassitude. Il semblait plutôt que cette situation l'amusait. Il prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner Hinata à ce sujet et à faire tourner sa mère en bourrique !... Jusqu'à maintenant.

_Peut-être qu'il en a marre…_

Hinata baissa à son tour la tête, prête à recevoir la confirmation de la part de Sasuke. Mais au lieu de cela, ce dernier fixa à nouveau son regard sur elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ts. Tu n'y es pour rien. » souffla-t-il.

Elle aurait attendu une marque de mépris en suivant, du genre « Baka ! » ou encore « ma brave Hinata» comme il aimait à l'appeler ces temps-ci. Mais rien.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » insista Hinata. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

Elle le regarda de haut en bas, cherchant un signe par delà son silence. L'ennui avec Sasuke, c'est qu'il avait si bien appris à rester de marbre qu'il était très difficile, voire impossible de pouvoir décrypter son comportement. Il ne secouait pas nerveusement ses jambes, ni ne rongeait ses ongles et ne tripotait rien entre ses doigts. Il gardait tout en lui.

Sauf… une chose. Hinata regarda ses oreilles : elle bougeaient. Imperceptiblement. De bas en haut. Signe d'un grand stress. Après trois ans de mariage, elle avait au moins réussi à trouver cette faille chez lui.

« Tu stresses… à cause de la cérémonie ? » tenta-t-elle, incertaine.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, signe qu'il acquiesçait. Elle poursuivit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas… tout va bien se passer. Ce n'est… qu'une formalité, hein ! Tu n'auras qu'à faire comme si… c'était la répétition générale ! Sauf qu'il y aura… des gens. Et des caméras… »

Ses efforts pour le rassurer ne paraissaient pas produire l'effet attendu. Sasuke prit à nouveau sa tête dans ses mains, et poussa un profond soupir.

« C'est pas ça. » l'arrêta Sasuke.

« C'est vrai que ça paraît bizarre … Après tout… ce n'est pas ta première cérémonie officielle. Alors… qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? »

« … »

« … »

« … C'est que… » il s'interrompit. « Je… je ne suis pas certain d'être à la hauteur… d'être prêt. »

Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, attendrie par la soudaine fragilité de celui qu'elle considérait comme un roc inébranlable. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, prenant soin de ne pas le décoiffer, et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Cette appréhension que tu ressens… montre que tu es prêt, Sasuke. » dit-elle. « Tu sais comment je le sais ? Parce que le Sasuke d'avant n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer à cause de son trop plein d'orgueil. Alors qu'il est normal d'avoir peur de temps en temps. »

Sasuke baissa la tête, peu convaincu.

« T'as sans doute raison. »

La princesse ne se lassait pas de sa mine boudeuse et de son air tracassé. Elle se pinça discrètement pour ne pas sourire à nouveau, sachant que cela ne tarderait pas à agacer son très cher prince.

« Tu verras Sasuke. »

« … »

« Je ne vais pas te mentir. Tu feras sans doute des erreurs qui impliqueront des excuses publiques et très embarrassantes ! Tu… déclencheras peut-être une guerre diplomatique à cause de ton sale caractère. Peut-être que tes amis te trahiront par soif de pouvoirs… » Elle l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux avant de poursuivre : « Mais dans tout ça, Ushiha, soit tranquille. Tu ne seras jamais seul. Je serai juste à côté de toi. Je ne bougerai pas. »

Une lueur imperceptible à l'œil nu illumina soudainement le regard noir de Sasuke, qui regarda silencieusement dans celui, laiteux, d'Hinata. Il fronçait les sourcils, comme stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre aussi, Hinata se demandait si elle avait dit une bêtise. Sasuke la regarda ainsi, comme une bête curieuse, pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, qui lui parurent une éternité.

_Arf… qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! J'espère que je n'ai pas aggravé la situation… Kogo me tuerait !_

Hinata chercha dans sa tête une réplique, quelque chose, afin de rattraper le coup. Mais au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, Sasuke la devança et dit dans un soupir :

« Je n'ai pas vu à quel moment… tu es devenue… Reine. »

Hinata poussa intérieurement un soupir de soulagement, et adressa un sourire gêné à Sasuke.

« C'était il y a une seconde. » répondit-elle.

Une seconde auparavant. Quand elle comprit que celui qu'elle aimait avait besoin d'une reine à ses côtés, et plus d'une enfant. A l'instant, quelque chose se passa en elle. Quelque chose se rompit, pour laisser la place à quelque chose de neuf.

Sasuke sourit à son tour, puis posa un baiser sur le front plein de poudre blanche d'Hinata. Il avait ce regard plein de surprise et d'admiration.

« J'avais raison. C'est vraiment bien d'être aimé de toi. »

« Ts. » grimaça Hinata. « Fais pas comme si tu ne le découvrais que maintenant ! Ca fait mille ans que je t'aime ! Et je t'aimerai encore pour mille ans, alors, habitues-toi à ça, Ushiha ! »

« Ts. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et un regard complice, puis Hinata se redressa avec l'aide de Sasuke. Ce dernier, toujours assis, entoura sa taille fine de ses bras, et la serra contre lui un instant, la tête tout contre son ventre. Il ferma les yeux. Hinata caressa doucement ses cheveux.

« Sois tranquille. » lui murmura-t-elle. « Sois tranquille et sache que je suis avec toi. »

Hinata n'en revenait pas de s'entendre dire de telles paroles… à Sasuke ! D'autant plus qu'elle-même suffoquait de l'intérieur. Mais elle savait que l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait n'était rien en comparaison de celle ressentie par son Prince. C'était lui qui allait être mis en avant. Pas elle. Il fallait qu'elle soit courageuse. Que le plus fort d'entre eux soutienne le plus faible. Aujourd'hui, c'était elle.

Elle serait courageuse.

« Allez, Sasuke. Il faut y aller. »

Etonnamment, sa voix ne trembla pas. Elle s'écarta à contre cœur de Sasuke, qui se leva de son tabouret d'un bond, comme galvanisé par ce court moment passé avec sa princesse. En le voyant là, debout devant elle, Hinata se rendit compte que la majesté qui l'habitait à ce moment. Peut-être était-ce la couronne qu'il portait, ou bien ses habits magnifiques… il ressemblait au Tenno.

Sasuke se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa délicatement, sans doute pour ne pas enlever tout le rouge qui maquillait ses lèvres. Les baisers de Sasuke la ravissaient et l'étourdissaient toujours autant. Alors, elle avait encore les yeux fermés plusieurs secondes après qu'il y mit fin, quand elle sentit la main de Sasuke saisir la sienne et l'entrainer à l'extérieur du cagibi.

.

.

.

« Ah ! Votre Altesse ! Nous vous cherchions partout ! » s'exclama Hiagui en voyant arriver Sasuke, main dans la main avec Hinata. « Où étiez-vous caché ?! »

« Nulle part. » répondit Sasuke, qui avait retrouvé toute son assurance.

« Allons-y alors. »

Hiagui les conduisit jusqu'à la cour intérieure du Palais, où les attendait déjà la voiture qui devait les conduire jusqu'à l'ancien Palais impérial, à environs deux kilomètres de là. La voiture était assez spacieuse pour les accueillir tous les deux, ainsi que cinq gardes du corps. Heureusement, seulement trois gardes montèrent avec eux. Les sièges étaient en cuir beige, très confortable. Hinata faillit s'endormir instantanément tant ils étaient moelleux ! Les vitres des fenêtres étaient plus larges que la moyenne, afin que permettre au public et aux photographes de les voir à l'intérieur. Il y avait un toit ouvrant au-dessus de leurs têtes, par lequel ils devraient saluer les personnes venues assister au passage du cortège.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés dans la voiture, le chauffeur se mit en marche, à la suite de trois grosses berlines, elles-mêmes précédées de plusieurs véhicules festifs.

Dès que les grilles du Palais s'ouvrirent, les flashs des appareils crépitèrent, et les hurlements de la foule nombreuse parvinrent aux oreilles du couple princier. Hinata se souvint de leur premier mariage, de cette impression de devenir sourde à cause du trop plein d'acclamation, de cette stupeur à constater le nombre de personnes qui s'étaient déplacées… rien que pour eux. Pour les apercevoir quelques secondes et s'en retourner satisfaits.

Sasuke salua la foule d'un geste de la main, à travers la vitre arrière. Hinata l'imita.

Les journalistes de toutes les chaines nationales, et des principales chaines étrangères, étaient présents. Les fourgons de télé étaient interdits de circulation en ce jour spécial, ainsi, on les voyait tous alignés sur le bas côté, empêchant certains malchanceux de pouvoir admirer directement le spectacle.

_« Mesdames et Messieurs, chers téléspectateurs ! Le Prince Sasuke-sama et ma princesse Hinata-sama sortent du Palais royal à bord de leur voiture, en direction de l'Ancien Palais ! »_

_« Oh ! Ils saluent la foule ! Regardez comme ils sont beaux ! Nous les voyons couronnés pour la première fois et pour la dernière, car bientôt, ils laisseront ces couronnes de princes pour celles d'Empereur et d'Impératrice ! » _

Sasuke regarda brièvement Hinata. Elle souriait à la foule et la saluait, très à l'aise.

Ils mirent une heure pour parcourir les quelques kilomètres qui les séparaient de l'ancien palais, et pas une seule fois l'intensité des acclamations n'avait perdu en intensité, pas une seule fois elle n'avait cessé de sourire, si bien qu'Hinata avait les zygomatiques endoloris. Sasuke semblait plus à l'aise. En professionnel, il s'était octroyé des pauses, et ne souriait pas de toutes ses dents comme Hinata. Non, lui avait arboré un sourire de côté, charmeur et très élégant.

.

_Arf ! Il aurait pu me prévenir !_ se plaignait intérieurement Hinata.

.

La voiture s'immobilisa devant l'ancien Palais. Les gigantesques grilles s'ouvrirent devant eux et les laissèrent pénétrer dans la cour intérieure où les attendait déjà quelques journalistes, sélectionnés sur le volet, et quelques caméras.

Deux hommes virent ouvrir les portières arrière afin de laisser sortir Sasuke et Hinata. Ces derniers s'exécutèrent. Pas de crépitement de flash : les appareils photo étaient prohibés. Les hurlements de la foule paraissaient plus lointains. Le moment était solennel.

.

Hinata et Sasuke pénétrèrent dans l'ancien Palais, suivant une haie d'honneur faite par des militaires gradés qui s'inclinèrent respectueusement et de façon synchrone à leur passage. Hinata fut tentée de les saluer en retour, mais elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Mlle Asou : « Surtout, votre Altesse, NE SALUEZ PAS LES MILITAIRES ! » Elle avait bien retenu la leçon.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall. Le style était plus ancestral que dans le nouveau palais. Il y avait beaucoup de colonne, beaucoup de fresque murale. Le sol n'était pas en marbre mais en pierre, en pierre polie et taillée, quelque peu abimées. Hinata frémit en pensant à tous les grands hommes du pays qui avaient foulé ce sol. A présent c'était Sasuke… et elle à sa suite. Dans le hall les attendait une cinquantaine de personnes : il s'agissait des personnes de la famille royale et amis proches, mais pas assez importants ou proches pour avoir l'honneur de pénétrer dans la salle où devait avoir lieu le sacre. Conformément au protocole, ces personnes se levèrent à leur entrée, et s'inclinèrent à leur tour. Ils étaient tous somptueusement vêtu. Hinata reconnut parmi ces personnes des membres de sa famille : son cousin Neiji mais aussi Sakura et Lee, qu'elle avait réussi à inviter. Il y avait les cousines de Sasuke, ses couins… Il y avait également de grands notables.

Arrivés au centre de la pièce, Hinata et Sasuke se stoppèrent et firent face à ses invités. Sasuke les salua d'une révérence respectueuse, puis se fut au tour d'Hinata. Un quart de tour, et ils s'avancèrent vers une gigantesque porte en bois massif qui atteignait le plafond à une bonne dizaine de mètres au-dessus de leur tête.

Une musique de fanfare retentit. Sasuke et Hinata s'engouffrèrent dans une espèce de sas, entre la hall et la salle du sacre. Ils étaient seuls, mis à part quelques militaires chargés de leur sécurité. Mue par un mécanisme, la porte commença à s'ouvrir devant eux.

Hinata jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke. C'était le moment où jamais pour savoir comme il allait.

« Ca va ? » lui chuchota-t-elle.

« Mh. » répondit-il, sans quitter la porte des yeux.

« Prêt ? »

« Mh. »

Elle sentit la main de Sasuke caresser doucement la sienne, puis la saisir franchement. Au contact de sa peau, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas les mains moites, contrairement à elle. Il lui restait décidemment quelques efforts à faire afin de parvenir au degré de maitrise de soi de son Sasuke.

.

Ca y est. La porte était ouverte et donnait sur une salle de cérémonie démesurément grande. Une pièce plus belle que toutes celles qu'Hinata avait pu voir au Palais, et dans les autres Palais qu'elle avait pu visiter à l'étranger. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux émerveillés. Pourtant, elle l'avait déjà vue, en répétition générale. Mais là… la décoration était achevée et puis tout ce monde…

.

De grandes colonnes murales montaient jusqu'au plafond, semblant le soutenir. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs entièrement recouvert d'une œuvre peinte ressemblant au plafond de la chapelle Sixtine. Les murs étaient recouverts de grandes tentures luxuriantes, et parsemés de nombreuses gigantesques fenêtres à carreaux qui donnaient sur l'extérieur, faisant s'ajouter à la lumière des grands lustres, celle du soleil.

Ils avançaient sur un tapis rouge. De part et d'autres, des rangées et des rangées de chaises dorées sur lesquelles étaient assis les invités. Dès que le couple princier fit son entrée tous se levèrent et la musique s'amplifia. Là, il s'agissait des invités de marque. Ceux qui avaient eu l'honneur d'être admis dans la salle du sacre. Hinata reconnut quelques ducs et duchesses, des ambassadeurs, des mécènes, des souverains étrangers, dont la famille royale anglaise, et des chefs d'Etats des quatre coins du monde.

Ils avancèrent sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres : au bout du tapis, un escalier de quelques marches, une estrades sur laquelle étaient posés les trônes. Le Tenno et Kogo étaient déjà assis sur les leurs.

Il y avait une armada de religieux, parés de leurs plus beaux habits, et dont le chef suprême reconnaissable par son habit de couleur vive, devait procéder au sacre de Sasuke.

.

Un silence se fit.

.

Sasuke et Hinata s'avancèrent et s'agenouillèrent juste en bas de l'estrade. Les religieux s'approchèrent et les entourèrent littéralement. L'un d'eux ôta leurs couronnes. Hinata ne vit pas bien tout ce qu'il se passait, car elle devait garder les yeux fermés. Mais elle entendit les paroles de l'un d'eux, sans doute le chef, qui sacra Sasuke en lui posant quelques gouttes d'une huile censée être sacrée sur le sommet du crâne. Elle sentit qu'on lui posait une autre couronne sur la tête plus lourde que la précédente.

Elle se leva, et vit qu'on remit à Sasuke les trois trésors sacrés du Japon : l'épée Kusanagi, le miroir bouclier de bronze (Yata no kagami), et le mangatama.

Après que Sasuke a prêté serment, ils s'assirent tous deux sur les trônes qui leur étaient réservés, sous les acclamations de ceux qui étaient présents.

Les sirènes se déclenchèrent dans tout le pays, faisant battre le cœur d'Hinata un peu plus vite.

Enfin assise sur le trône, elle se permit de soupirer discrètement de soulagement. Mais c'était loin d'être fini.

C'était même le commencement…

.

* * *

.

Au lendemain de la soirée qui avait célébré le couronnement de Sasuke, tout le palais était très calme à l'image de tout le pays. Les gens avaient fait la fête jusque tard dans la nuit, profitant du fait que le jour suivant serait décrété férié.

Hinata ouvrit un œil, réveillée par les mains de Sasuke qui caressaient délicatement ses cheveux. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder, et vit s'inscrire un sourire sur ses lèvres parfaites quand il vit qu'elle était réveillée.

« Bien dormi ma Reine ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Mh… » réussit-elle à lâcher, la voix toute enrouée.

Hinata mit un doigt au creux de la fossette qui se dessina sur la joue de Sasuke.

"Tout s'est bien passé, grâce à toi." la remercia-t-il tendrement. "Tu as été... parfaite."

Il posa un tendre baiser sur le front d'Hinata, qui esquissa un sourire.

"Contente de t'entendre l'avouer enfin!" se moqua-t-elle.

Sasuke lui adressa un "ts" méprisant, avant de reprendre l'exploration de ses cheveux.

Leur chambre était remplie de toutes sortes de bouquets de fleur, tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres et des divers présents venant des notables du monde entier. Mais Hinata n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du visage de Sasuke. Elle avait quelque chose à lui annoncer, et ignorait si la félicité de ce matin allait pouvoir durer…

Elle se lança.

« Sasuke… j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

« Mh ? »

« … »

« … »

« J'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. »

Hinata retint sa respiration, attendant avec angoisse la réaction de Sasuke. Ce dernier ne cessa pas de lui caresser les cheveux, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ou compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle réitéra :

« Tu as entendu ? »

« J'ai entendu. »

« … Et ? Qu'est-ce que… t'en pense ? »

« J'en pense que tu mens. Que cette déclaration n'est qu'un leurre pour m'avouer quelque chose d'autre. »

Hinata grimaça. Il commençait vraiment à la connaître par cœur.

« Non. C'est la vérité. » insista-t-elle, honteuse. « Quelqu'un d'autre est entré dans ma vie. Et je… »

« Tu l'aime ? » demanda Sasuke, plongeant son regard noir dans les yeux d'Hinata.

Cette dernière soutint son regard.

« Mh. Je l'aime. » Puis elle ajouta. « Et toi aussi tu l'aimeras. J'en suis sure… »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. La conversation commençait à être vraiment étrange. Et Hinata qui ne vacillait pas en lui annonçant qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre !

« Tu te fous de moi, Hyuuga ? » grogna-t-il en se redressant.

Hinata esquissa un sourire amusé, qui eut pour effet de le stupéfaire davantage.

« Tu veux bien que je te le présente ? »

« Non. »

« Tu es sur ? »

« Hinata ! » s'exclama Sasuke.

« Quoi ?! »

La, s'empêcher de rire devenait un véritable calvaire pour Hinata. Elle se redressa à son tour et prit un être faussement vexée.

« Hé puis… c'est de ta faute aussi ! »

« Quoi !? » s'offusqua Sasuke. « Ma faute ?! Et puis… c'est qui ce gars ? »

« J'ai jamais dit que c'était un garçon. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Mais… cette personne est dans ma vie maintenant. Dans _notre_ vie. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

Le visage de Sasuke devenait de plus en plus interrogatif. Puis, une lueur éclaira ses yeux sombres, et Hinata put enfin sourire largement.

La nouvelle de sa grossesse l'avait d'abord plongée dans un vrai délire. Elle avait ri, pleuré, puis ri… et encore pleuré. Mais cet état de quasi hystérie n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Elle avait dû le cacher, faire comme si de rien n'était, afin que Sasuke puisse se concentrer sur la cérémonie. Maintenant qu'elle était derrière eux et que tout c'était bien passé… elle avait décidé de tout avouer à Sasuke.

Il la regardait avec intensité, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il se passait. C'était fou, étrange, absurde c'était fort et violent.

Sasuke approcha une main tremblante d'Hinata. Il souleva doucement sa chemise de nuit, et contempla silencieusement son ventre nu.

« Sérieusement ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Sérieusement. » affirma-t-elle. « C'est ta mère qui va être contente ! »

« … »

« Et toi ? Tu es… content ? »

Sasuke esquissa un sourire, comme sortant de sa torpeur. Il se pencha sur Hinata, posa sa bouche sur la sienne et l'embrassa. Une de ses mains attrapa sa nuque en prenant soin de ne pas trop la brusquer. Ses doigts caressèrent son visage, et son front se posa contre le sien, avant de dire :

« C'est… le plus beau des cadeaux que tu pouvais m'offrir… Hinata. »

Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres, et Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

.

C'était le commencement… de quelque chose de nouveau.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Merciii à tout le monde! T_T**_


	26. AVIS

Coucou à tous !

Non, pas de nouveau chapitre xD !

Voilà un moment que j'ai terminé cette fic et que je vous en ai promis une autre ! Je n'ai pas oublié ! :)

D'abord, merci à tous pour les nouvelles reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu ! C'est toujours un plaisir ! J'espère tous vous revoir à la lecture de ma nouvelle fic !

A ce propos : j'avais lancé un petit sondage concernant le paring… SasuHina l'emporte visiblement. Cependant, il y aura un carré amoureux (sinon, quel intérêt ?! xD) mais je n'arrive pas à me décider entre un nouveau SASUhinaNARU ou un SasuHinaGaara… alors je fais appel à vous, chers lecteurs ! :D

Merci d'avance ! et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
